Here I Come
by DAgron01
Summary: Spoilers through "On My Way." What will happen after Quinn's car accident and will what happened bring her closer or further from the girl of her dreams? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really shouldn't be doing this because I have my other stories to write, but after the conclusion of tonight's episode there was no way I couldn't write this! I hope you enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I only wish I did!**

"I'm not going to let you ruin your life my marrying Finn Hudson!" Quinn's voice was increasing in volume as she tried to talk some sense into Rachel one last time.

The brunette was standing in a wedding dress looking as beautiful as ever, but it was all wrong. Because she was about to marry someone who wasn't Quinn, and the blonde could no longer take it. "I just want you…I want you to love me back." She suddenly dropped her voice to barely a whisper.

Rachel's brows narrowed in confusion. "What did you just say?"

Quinn took a deep breath and was about to speak again when she felt something tugging on her arm. She shook her arm only for it to be grabbed more forcibly by someone. "Hold still or it will hurt more." A distant voice called to her.

Quinn idly wondered what would hurt more than watching the girl she loved marry someone else. She shook her head of those thoughts and tugged her arm away from the person grasping it.

That's when she felt a sting and winced in pain, her eyes shot open. An older woman was standing over her, tugging on tubes that were connected to…what were they connected to?

"Where am I?" Quinn's voice came out hoarse, but the woman must have heard her because she let go of her arm.

"You've been in an accident, you're in the hospital." The woman answered. "You must have had some kind of dream, because your arms were flailing around and you ripped out your IV."

Quinn tried to take calming breaths as she pinched her eyes shut. The hospital. The wedding! "How long?"

"Just now, I've already fixed it but you have to be more careful." The woman who Quinn presumed was her nurse replied.

Quinn shook her head. "No, how long have I been here?"

"Three weeks."

No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

She moved to set up in bed but was stopped by the nurse. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to go. I was supposed to stop a wedding, I can't be here." She mumbled more to herself than to the nurse, who was now looking at her strangely.

"You're not going anywhere, anytime soon." She sighed, then looked at her patient with compassion. "Quinn, you've been badly injured…you're legs…"

Reality crushed down on Quinn all at once. "I can't feel my legs!" She screamed hysterically as she thrashed her arms around and ripped out the IV again.

Then she felt a small prick and she descended into unconsciousness again. This time when she dreamed, she wasn't dreaming about just losing Rachel but about losing everything. She just got back on the Cheerios, she wanted to win Nationals. And the Glee Club was going to Nationals again, and then Yale. And then Rachel. Rachel was married. She lost her chance.

When she woke back up, Santana and Brittany were sitting beside her bed. Brittany jumped to attention as soon as Quinn's eyes opened. "Quinn! You're awake!"

As Brittany dove in to hug her, Quinn winced in pain. The taller blonde pulled away apologetically. "Sorry."

Quinn remained silent; she really didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to see anyone but Rachel, and even that would break her heart. So she just remained silent. She was silent every day for the next week, even though everybody but Finn and Rachel came to visit her. She cursed herself, as she thought about how maybe they are on their honeymoon or that they must be too happy to bother thinking about their friend, who was paralyzed and in the hospital.

The weeks turned into a month, and still no sign of Rachel. Though, admittedly, Quinn did sleep a lot. It was easier to not deal with her sea of visitors if she was asleep, so even when she wasn't she pretended to be.

The doctors came and talked to her about her paralysis. They hoped it would only be temporary and said that she would have to do lots of physical therapy. But really, what was the point? She had already lost everything.

She sighed loudly, as she opened her eyes. She didn't know what day it was or how long she had been there. But once again, what did it really even matter?

"I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, maybe Artie can, but I'll try. Please talk to me." Puck said as he walked across the room and over to Quinn's bed. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Or talk to someone. Everyone is worried about you. We all care."

Quinn scoffed at that. "Really? Then where's Rachel? Or Finn?" She added his name as an afterthought.

Puck dropped her hand and began pacing across the room. "She blames herself."

Quinn's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

Puck stopped pacing and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "She's hurting and she also won't talk to anyone about it. It breaks my heart to see my two favorite girls so…broken."

Quinn released a strangled breath; she swallowed slowly before speaking in an uneven voice. "Why is she hurting? What does she blame herself for?"

"She was texting you…when you got in the accident. She knows it's all her fault and she hates herself for it."

Quinn sobbed out loud and Puck rushed to her bed, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "She hasn't sang a song in glee since it happened and she hasn't said more than two words to anyone either. She's like a…"

"Stop!" Quinn wailed, she couldn't hear anymore. At least when she thought she was losing Rachel, it was because Rachel was happy with Finn. She didn't want to lose Rachel, and then see the girl so depressed.

She must have cried herself to sleep because when she woke up, Puck was gone. She sat in silence replaying the conversation in her head. Rachel was blaming herself for Quinn's…condition. How could Rachel hate herself when Quinn didn't hate her or blame her? Sure she was texting while driving, but that was her own fault not Rachel's.

"You look like you're having a serious internal monologue." Kurt's voice came from the corner.

Quinn jumped; she hadn't even realized he was there. She slowly brought her eyes up, leveling him with a questioning look. The last time they truly spoke to each other, they argued about Karofsky. She shook her head at the memory, but remained silent.

Kurt stood from his chair and took a few tentative steps forward. "Last we spoke; you said that nothing would ever make you feel so…depressed. Yet here you are, looking like you are giving up."

She glared at him before responding. "That was before I lost everything."

He took another step closer. "The doctors think your paralysis is only temporary. They think that you could be up walking again in time for Nationals. For graduation. And you're still going to Yale. You haven't lost everything yet, Quinn."

She looked away, unable to answer him. Kurt studied her, watching her closely. Realization hit him like a Mack truck going 80. "You are more like Karofsky than I wanted to believe."

Her eyes darted to his, wild panic in her hazel orbs. He slowly but deliberately continued. "You bullied her, called her names, and drew pornographic photos of her…" He paused to see if she would refute it but all he saw was her trembling lip and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You did all that…and you were against this wedding because you are in love with her. It was never about Finn, it was always about Rachel."

She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely.

"And you gave up because you think you've lost her forever." He whispered, suddenly closer than she remembered.

Her eyes shot opened. "Of course I lost her…she chose Finn. Every time she came to me for advice, I told her to wait. I told her to wait to sleep with him, to wait to marry him. But she never listened. I asked her point blank if there could be anyone else, but she said it was only Finn. "

Kurt was silent for several agonizing minutes before he replied. "They didn't get married."

Quinn's eyes narrowed on the boy. He better not be playing her, her heart couldn't take much more pain.

Kurt bit his lip before continuing. "She refused to start the ceremony without you, and they ran out of time."

Quinn's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock. The boy smiled at her knowingly. "So you have to get better, get out of here and find a way to get the Rachel Berry that we both know and love back because her moping around is breaking my heart."

All Quinn could do was nod, though she did so resolutely. She once again had purpose. She was going to make Rachel Berry happy again, and she silently prayed that she would finally get the girl. That Rachel could be her perfect thing, the thing that she would never lose.

Kurt saw the transformation in Quinn's eyes, the steely determination that set on her features and he smiled to himself before walking away. Before he reached the door, Quinn's timid voice stopped him. "Do you think I have a chance? To be with her, I mean."

He took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "I think that she refused to get married because you weren't going to be there. I don't know about you…but to me, that means something."

And with those words, he disappeared out the door. Quinn let her head drop on her pillow and allowed a small smile to form on her face for the first time since she last saw Rachel. As she closed her eyes and fell into darkness again, she dreamt of all the ways that she would bring Rachel Berry back into the land of the living. And at the end of the dream, she got her girl.

**A/N: Obviously this will not be as humorous as my other stories normally are, but this is one I really want to tell and I hope I can do justice to the thoughts that are barreling around in my head. Please bear with me…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! The response has been overwhelming. Favorites/Alerts/Reviews. Thank you all. It seems you guys needed a bit of closure as much as I did! So just for you, another brief chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

The first thing Quinn did when she woke up was pick up the phone and call Rachel. It rang and rang and rang before going to voicemail. She sighed as she heard Rachel's angelic voice prompting her to leave a message, so she left one. She never could say 'no' to Rachel Berry.

"Hey, Rachel, it's me…Quinn. I wanted to say that I missed not having you come around to visit me. Everyone else has been here and well, I wanted to see you. To tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. I don't blame you. So please, come and visit me. That's what friends do, right?" Quinn took a deep breath and quickly hung up the phone before she said anything she might regret.

The next day, her mother brought her a new cell phone. She had asked for one so she could keep in touch with her friends, and although her mother gave her a strange look she bought her a phone anyway. As much as it pained Judy to give her daughter another phone after what had just happened, she was unable to refuse the request. It was the first time Quinn has spoken to her since she woke up all those weeks ago. And as far as she knew, she didn't speak much to anyone.

"What friends are you hoping to stay in touch with? I thought all your friends from glee basically moved in here with you." Judy asked as she handed the phone to her daughter.

"It's just…well, Rachel." Quinn answered.

Judy's mouth fell open and she simply nodded.

"Don't be like that…when I came out to you this summer; you knew that it meant I was interested in girls."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "But Rachel? Isn't she the one who wants to marry that Hudson boy you dated?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

Her mother frowned before sighing and sitting next to her daughter, she took Quinn's hand and held it gently. "You've been through so much Quinn, more than anyone your age should..."

"Mom." Quinn said as her voice quivered.

"You deserve happiness Quinnie, I want that for you more than anything."

"But?"

"But Rachel's taken, and…I don't want you to add heartbreak on top of everything else you've suffered."

Quinn forced a sad smile. "I don't think I can control it mom, you know that."

Judy wrapped her daughter in a hug and tried to stifle her sobs. Quinn held on tighter, allowing her own tears to fall. She and her mom had gotten closer this summer after Quinn's meltdown. Well, her first meltdown. Her second came when Shelby arrived with Beth. It had been hard at first, coming out to her mom, but it also felt freeing. And she had planned on coming out to her friends, until the whole Shelby thing happened and shoved her back over the edge.

Then when Santana was forced out of the closet and the entire glee club supported her, it made her nearly shatter. Where was her support? Everyone already knew Santana was gay _and _Santana was lucky enough to get the girl she loved. Where was Quinn's happy ending?

And then Karofsky got outed and everyone stood behind him. Kurt even had the balls to tell her that she didn't understand what it was like; that she didn't know what hiding oneself or self deprecation or shame felt like. She almost told him off right there, maybe she should have.

Why couldn't she get the support? Why couldn't people see inside her soul the way Rachel always seemed to? That's one of the things she loved about the brunette. No matter what mistakes Quinn had made or what evil acts she was responsible for, Rachel never once judged her. Rachel always tried to get her back in Glee Club and she always reached out to her when no one else did. And that is why she had to be that person for Rachel. She needed to show the girl that she was forever grateful for her. She needed to let the girl know that they were indeed friends, and that Quinn refused to let Rachel remain sad. She pushed her before, trying to make the girl continue to follow her dreams. And she would push her now. She would reach out to Rachel until the girl finally responded.

"Quinn?" Her mother's voice was heard distantly, and she realized that she was still crying on Judy's shoulder. "Quinn, honey, where'd you go just now?"

Quinn pulled away from the embrace, and wiped at her eyes. "Just trying to figure out what to say to Rachel."

Judy nodded her head knowingly before standing from the bed. "Well, I'll leave you to that while I grab us some lunch. Okay?"

Quinn nodded, though she was already lost in thought and barely paying attention to her mother.

"Oh, and the doctor said that we can get you a wheelchair today. Your casts will be coming off soon and you'll be discharged in a day or so."

Quinn was already typing away at the message when Judy silently exited the room.

**Rachel, this is Quinn. Mom said that I may be getting discharged soon, so I will be back to school shortly. I'm looking forward to getting back to Glee. We have National's to prepare for after all.**

Quinn sent the message but kept the phone in her hand, praying Rachel would reply. Lunch with her mother came and went and yet no response. After lunch she tried again.

**It's me again. So, I'll be in a wheelchair for a while and was thinking maybe we could do another wheelchair number like we did sophomore year.**

Still no response. After dinner she wrote.

**I'm sorry I brought up the wheelchair thing. Remember, it's not your fault. I want you to know that it's only temporary, I am Quinn Fabray and I will over come it.**

She immediately sent another one.

**But if I don't…we're still okay, right? I mean, I know we're all friends with Artie and I feel stupid asking this but you won't look at me differently if I am in a wheelchair, will you? **

Quinn's tears fell freely as she hit send on her phone. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself, but it was hard not to. It was hard to imagine that she could never walk again. After recovering from her brief meltdown, she picked up her phone again.

**Artie? This is Quinn, and here's my new number. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll be getting my wheelchair soon and well, do you think we could talk?**

The response was immediate.

**From Artie: Do you want me to come over now? Or tomorrow after school? **

Quinn smiled at herself. She didn't realize how much she took Artie for granted until that moment. She saved his number and sent a message back.

**From Quinn: Tomorrow's fine. And thank you, in advance.**

**From Artie: Anytime.**

She smiled to herself and was about to set her phone down until it buzzed again.

**Quinn, it's Rachel. I would never look at you differently. You're perfect.**

Quinn was grinning ridiculously when Santana and Brittany walked into the room. Brittany's whole face lit up when she saw Quinn's smile, and Santana couldn't hold back her own relief.

"It's about time you're back, Q-tip. We've missed you." Santana stated as she collapsed in the chair beside Quinn's bed and pulled Brittany down on her lap.

"You see me every day, Santana." Quinn replied, still looking at her phone message. She quickly saved Rachel's number in her new phone.

While looking down, she missed the Latina rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Finally tearing her eyes away from the screen, Quinn looked at her friends for the first time since they entered. "I do. And I wanted to say thank you for coming anyway, even though…"

Santana raised her hand to stop Quinn's apology. "Enough, okay? We're friends. That's what friends do." She stated with finality and Quinn smiled genuinely at her.

"Why were you so happy, Quinn?" Brittany asked with an excited smile.

Quinn took a deep breath and then reverently handed her phone over to the other blonde. Brittany and Santana read the saved message before their eyes shot up to stare at Quinn.

"I knew it!" Santana announced.

Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion as she took her phone back and traced the message gently with her thumb. "Knew what?"

"That you're Lebanese." Brittany replied.

The confusion on Quinn's face only deepened. "How? When?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "In New York when I was going to suggest a haircut, you assumed I was talking about having sex with you."

Quinn blushed at the memory.

"And when you sang, 'Never can say Goodbye' you may as well have been singing it to Berry. Especially the way you were eye fucking her during your speech at the end." Santana explained.

The blush on Quinn's cheeks darkened as she looked anywhere but at her best friends.

"So what are we going to have to do to get you your girl?" Santana asked, forcing the blonde to look at her Latina friend with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly. "You and Rachel will be so cute together."

"As soon as we get her and frankenteen to break up."

Quinn bit her lip nervously. She had been excited for two whole minutes until she learned that Rachel and Finn were still together. If Rachel was happy with Finn, who was she to stand in the way? She only wanted what's best for Rachel, and what if it wasn't her?

"Hey, Q, don't worry. We'll handle that part…you just have to work your mojo on the midget." Santana added when she saw the hopelessness cross Quinn's face.

The blonde looked back at her friends again. "Do you think…?" She let her question taper off because she didn't really know what she wanted to ask them.

"Rachel talked to you more in that text message than she has to anyone else since…" Brittany got quiet toward the end of her sentence so Santana finished the thought.

"And it's Berry so the fact that she isn't going off on some long ass tangent freaks me the fuck out."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be happy about that, San?"

The Latina grinned devilishly before continuing. "She's no fun to pick on when she mopes around like someone ate her dog."

Both Quinn and Brittany's faces contorted in disgust. Santana shrugged. "You know, cuz she's vegan."

Brittany patted the top of Santana's head, before standing up and approaching Quinn. Quinn grinned at the way Santana growled when Brittany stepped away from her. She desperately wanted what they had.

"I think you can make Rachel happy again, Q." Brittany said, pointing to the blonde's phone. "And I think that will make you happy."

Santana stood from her chair and walked toward Quinn's bed too. "Let's face it. If Rachel stays with Finn that will mean she will probably stay in Lima. And we all know she is better than that. As much as I hate to admit it, she's got talent."

"Besides, NYADA and Yale are quite close to each other." Brittany added.

"Who told you that, B?" Quinn asked.

"Kurt. He mentioned it in Glee this afternoon."

"So are we doing this or what?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at her friends, the phone in her hands, and then back at her friends. "We're doing it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Quinn texted Rachel "goodnight" the night before but didn't receive a response. She also typed her a "good morning" when she woke up. Even though Rachel wasn't answering all of her messages, she did answer one. And Santana told her that that was more than Rachel has given anyone else, so she was still hopeful. Besides, what Rachel did write was worth not responding to the rest of Quinn's messages.

At lunch, Quinn decided to text Rachel again.

**From Quinn: I was hoping that when I return to school, you could practice with me so I will be up to date on everything you are working on in Glee. **

She only waited ten minutes to send another message.

**From Quinn: I'd ask you to help me with my homework too, but I've been lucky enough to have caught up. I have plenty of time on my hands, as you could imagine :)**

As soon as she sent it, she regretted sending the smiley face at the end. She hoped Rachel didn't think it was forced or that she was just being polite or something. It's just that when she thinks of Rachel, she's happy so texting a smiley face just seemed natural to her.

**From Quinn: The good news is that at least I will get to keep my position as Valedictorian.**

Unexpectedly, her phone buzzed with a new message. Her face lit up immediately when Rachel's name appeared on the screen.

**From Rachel: I'm number two in the class Quinn, and don't expect me to take it easy on you :)**

Quinn's smile widened. Did Rachel just joke with her? Rachel replied and she sort of teased her.

**From Quinn: I wouldn't expect anything else from Rachel Berry ;)**

Okay, so a wink might have been a bit much but she didn't really care. She eagerly awaited a response, but it never came. She tossed her phone on the bed an hour later and sighed in disappointment. Maybe Rachel wasn't ready to joke around completely yet, but Quinn wouldn't give up.

Artie came after school just as he promised. Quinn had received a text from him confirming their plans so she had a nurse help her in the wheelchair for the first time. It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't do it herself, but she couldn't figure out how to move her body when only half of it would cooperate. And sitting in the chair felt foreign, not at all like she remembered from sophomore year when they were all in wheelchairs to better understand the difficulties of such a handicap. Handicap? She now despised that word. It made her feel less than human, like she wasn't good enough. It made it seem like people were judging her, why were they always judging her?

She was in a terrible mood when Artie finally did arrive. She had been wallowing in self pity for the last 45 minutes and it was truly getting to her and caused her to take her anger out on others. So much so that her mother walked out of the room in tears and no nurses have been by to check on her.

"Hey, Quinn." Artie greeted when he wheeled into the room. His dad dropped him off and was going to pick him up in two hours.

He immediately noticed the mood change in Quinn. He had been by often since the accident and though she was depressed and unresponsive before, she looked downright angry right now.

"Did you receive bad news from the doctors? I thought you were getting discharged soon?" He asked hesitantly.

She didn't answer so he scooted his chair closer to her, and placed his hand on hers. "Quinn, are you okay?"

He tilted his head forward to better see her face and could see tear stained cheeks. "Quinn, please talk to me."

"How do you do this? Every day. How…?" She trailed off as she angrily wiped at her teary eyes.

His shoulders sagged in understanding. Sure it had been years ago, but he went through the same self hatred that Quinn seemed to be going through. The self pity, the why me's. Artie sighed loudly before answering. "I don't know how not to, Quinn. I've only got two options and only one of them has me still alive."

Quinn's jaw fell open. "What do you mean?"

"I have to live like this, or not live at all. Those are my only two choices, though I admit that there are many days that it seems easier the other way. You know?"

Quinn looked at him slowly, her tears freely flowing. "When Mr. Shue asked if any of us ever considered…ending it, you didn't speak up."

He smiled sadly at her. "Sometimes I think that people only look at me with pity, and…" He shrugged. "I didn't want to give anyone another reason to feel pity for me."

Quinn took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she wheeled her chair around so that she could face the boy. "People in glee would never pity you."

"Then what are you so scared of?" He asked with a raised brow.

She thought long and hard about his question, briefly remembering when a petite brunette asked her the same thing after Prom last year. What was Quinn so scared of?

"I'm scared…of not ever being good enough. I've been miserable for so long because I've pretended to be something that I wasn't and people still hated me for it. And now, with all the pretenses stripped bear, I'm more terrified that people won't like the real me."

Artie leaned forward and grabbed both of Quinn's hands. "I can think of at least 14 people who love you no matter what. We've seen you at your worst Quinn, and this is far from that. And like you said in your speech, we never stopped loving you."

Quinn's bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes started to water again. "What if I can't do this? All my life I've been told that God doesn't give you any more than you can handle. But what if this time he did? What if this time, I can't handle it?"

"You will? You know why? Because you are Quinn Fabray." He answered with a smile causing the blonde to laugh a little through her tears. "Kurt, Mercedes and Sam told us how you said that giving up was selfish and that it only hurt the people you left behind. Quinn, don't leave us behind."

She removed one of her hands from Artie's to wipe at her tears again. Then she sighed, loudly. "Do you ever get used to it? Does it ever get easier?" She asked anxiously.

"Some days are better than others. I don't sit around and wallow, but some days I just wish I could be more like everyone else."

She nodded. "Don't try to be like everyone else, Artie. I think you're perfect the way you are."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Artie spoke up again. "When you're feeling up to it, there's a place I want to take you that I think will help you come to better terms with…everything."

"I'd like that." Quinn replied without hesitation.

They shared in small talk the rest of Artie's visit. He kept her up to date about the goings on in glee (though everyone who visited her seemed to do that too) and the latest gossip. Apparently, Sam and Mercedes were officially together (Life's too short and all that). Quinn noticed how Artie, like most everyone else, seemed to skip a certain brunette diva whenever they discussed glee.

When Artie left, Quinn was left alone in her now darkened hospital room. The sun had set and she was left with her own thoughts. Only now, she wasn't feeling as depressed as she had been before Artie visited her. He really was a good guy. As she thought about him, she remembered that his wish for the future was to see his kids grow up. She really hoped that he found someone and that he got to raise a family. He definitely deserved it.

She rolled her chair over to her bed and grabbed her phone to text Rachel.

**From Quinn: Artie stopped by today, we had a nice cry.**

Instantly she received a response.

**From Rachel: Are you okay?**

Quinn's heart swelled at the thought of Rachel worrying about her. She quickly replied.

**From Quinn: I'm better now. Thanks for asking.**

**From Rachel: I wanted to reply sooner, about you wanting my assistance for glee. But the truth is I don't know how much help I'd be because I'm a little behind myself.**

**From Quinn: Then maybe we could help each other.**

**From Rachel: I'd like that.**

**From Quinn: Me too.**

Quinn didn't receive another message so she sent Rachel a goodnight text and set her phone down. Then she buzzed for the nurse because she needed help getting into bed. Even though she still felt stupid needing to ask for such help, she wasn't as down as she was earlier. She went to sleep with a small smile on her lips and thoughts of Rachel in her mind.

The next day, Quinn texted Rachel a 'good morning' and then met with the doctors. Her doctor told her that she would be able to go home tomorrow, much to her relief. Judy was ecstatic.

When the doctor left the room, Judy began speaking excitedly. "Well, I have to work a bit this evening but how about I bring in a few movies and we watch them on your laptop. I'll bring that one you like about the girl who owns a flower shop."

"Sure Mom, that sounds good." Quinn responded neutrally. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to a marathon movie night with her mom, but all she could think about was that the sooner she got home then the sooner she could go to school and get to see Rachel.

"Are you okay Sweetie? I thought you'd be happier?" Judy asked with concern.

Quinn looked up at her mom, smile on her face. "Believe me I'm happy. Just thinking that I'll finally get to see Rachel soon."

Judy pressed her lips together in a tight line, and then licked them before speaking. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, Quinnie. Okay? I know that you've been texting her but it might be different when you actually see her and…"

"Don't you think I know that Mom?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Dear. I'm your mom, it's kind of my job." Judy smiled reassuringly. Then she clasped her hands together. "So, are we going to do that movie night or not?"

"Yes, definitely." Quinn smiled genuinely. She really did love her mom.

After lunch, Judy had to leave for work so once again Quinn grabbed her phone.

**From Quinn: Rachel, I'm going home tomorrow!**

**From Rachel: That's so great, Quinn. **

**From Quinn: I don't know if they'll let me go right to school on Monday, but either way I'd like to schedule practice time. You and me.**

**From Rachel: I hope for your sake that you get to come back as soon as possible, I'm sure you're getting stir crazy. **

**From Rachel: Besides, I miss you.**

Quinn stared at the last message for ages. Rachel misses her. Rachel missed seeing her in glee when she didn't join at the beginning of the year and Rachel misses her now. She was too stunned to respond, and Rachel didn't text back.

Quinn worked on homework the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. She also channel surfed on the TV but couldn't find anything worth watching. She glanced at the clock at 8PM and hoped her mom would get there soon. It was a rare day not to have visitors but she couldn't really fault her friends for having a life of their own.

"Why don't you hate me?"

It was the unmistakable voice of Rachel Berry, quietly whispered from the doorway. Quinn's head shot toward the beautiful brunette and she couldn't help smiling at her, then the girl's words hit Quinn so hard that they took her breath away. Rachel thought that Quinn should still hate her?

"Remember sophomore year that you told me you didn't hate me?" Quinn replied and watched as Rachel nodded ever so slightly. "Even after how horribly I treated you, you never once hated me. When I slapped you, you comforted me. I could never hate you Rachel."

The brunette walked hesitantly into the hospital room. "Surely your name calling, or even the slap, they don't even compare."

Quinn rolled her eyes and reached out her hand. "Come here."

Rachel did as she was told, and let the blonde take her hand. Quinn continued to explain. "I will only say this one more time, and I need you to believe me." She stared into Rachel's eyes and made sure the girl was listening. "None of this is your fault. I don't blame you. No one blames you. Okay?"

Rachel's eyes started to water, but she remained silent. Quinn squeezed her hand and continued. "You've got to start singing again in glee; even Santana is worried about you. They don't hate you, Rachel, they love you and they need you to stop hating yourself. I need you to stop hating yourself."

Rachel swallowed thickly, and then sobbed loudly. Quinn gently pulled the brunette onto the bed with her and held her while Rachel cried in her arms.

"I was just so scared that I'd lose you. I was scared that…" Rachel forced out through ragged breaths.

"Shhh. Don't, okay. I'm fine. Look at me. Feel me. I'm here Rachel and I'm not going anywhere." Quinn put every emotion she could into those words. She hoped Rachel was aware how serious she was about that statement. She was never going to leave the brunette. She applied to a school nearby just so she could follow her. She'd follow Rachel to the ends of the Earth if she asked her to.

Slowly the sobs turned to whimpers and Rachel's breathing evened out. "Don't you think that the roles should have been reversed, that I should be the one comforting you?"

_Your being here does comfort me Rachel._ Quinn thought to herself and so badly wanted to say aloud. She remembered how she told Rachel once that if the roles had been reversed, referring to Quinn's pregnancy, that she would have tortured the girl. Looks like that wasn't the case after all.

She was brought from her thoughts as Rachel tried to push herself away from Quinn and climb off the bed. However, both girls were interrupted by Judy's voice. "Sorry I'm late, but I brought the movies!"

Judy spoke as she entered, then her eyes found the scene in front of her. Rachel was crawling out of bed, out of Quinn's bed. "Rachel, right? It's so good to see you. I'm glad that you were able to visit, are you staying for movie night?"

Rachel shot a glance at Quinn who nodded eagerly. "Please stay."

Rachel nodded at Quinn before looking at Judy. "Good evening Ms. Fabray, I appreciate the invitation and I will take you up on the offer."

Judy smiled at the brunette before sitting in a chair opposite of her. "Please call me Judy."

Rachel smiled. Judy thrust the bag of movies at Quinn with a knowing smirk, causing the blonde to blush.

"So any movie preferences, Rachel?" Judy asked the brunette.

"Do you have any musicals?"

Quinn burst out in laughter causing Rachel to scowl at her before grinning and rolling her eyes. "Always the predictable one, huh?"

Judy watched the interaction with interest. Maybe her daughter had a chance with the girl after all. The elder Fabray turned on Quinn's laptop and reclaimed her chair. Quinn put in her favorite movie, hoping it would maybe get the wheels of possibility turning in Rachel's head. After all, the main character's name was Rachel.

As the movie was about to start, Rachel looked anxiously around the room. There was a large couch lining the wall but other than that there was no place to set. Quinn picked up on Rachel's dilemma immediately, and grabbed the girl's hand. Their fingers weren't laced together, but still the contact felt somewhat intimate. At least to Quinn.

Brown eyes were watching their connected hands, and then looked up to see hazel orbs penetrating her soul. She swallowed audibly.

"You could…" Quinn cleared her throat, trying to hide a grimace when her voice cracked. "We could share my bed…so you can see."

Rachel maintained eye contact with Quinn for a moment before glancing at Judy. Slowly she returned her eyes back on the blonde lying in the bed. "But I…I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Judy offered, trying to assist her daughter best she could.

Rachel nodded resolutely before gently climbing on the bed and cuddling up next to Quinn. "Is…is this okay?" She whispered hesitantly.

Quinn smiled brightly. "It's fine, Rach. Now, let's not miss any more of the movie."

Rachel smiled back before turning her head to the screen. She fell asleep just before the movie was over, her head resting on Quinn's chest. The blonde's breath hitched every time she looked down at the sleeping girl.

When the movie got done, Judy shut it off and took care of the laptop. "I think I'm going to head home." She looked at the sleeping brunette. "We wouldn't want to wake her." She smiled as she returned her gaze to her daughter.

Quinn blushed but smiled in response. Judy kissed her daughter goodbye and quietly exited the room after turning off the lights. This time Quinn didn't have to text Rachel goodnight, instead she was able to whisper it in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The response to this story continues to be overwhelming. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you all! This chapter is quite long, it has its ups and downs but I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, NYADA, Dr. Pepper, or any music/musicians/authors/quotes used. **

Rachel felt good in Quinn's arms. The blonde stayed awake half the night just reveling in the reality of holding Rachel. Bright and early the next morning, the brunette stirred in her sleep and prompted Quinn's eyes to flutter open. She even had to suppress a moan when Rachel's nose burrowed into her neck. However, she was unable to suppress the goosebumps that the touch had caused.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes shot open and she looked up at Quinn with embarrassment. She ducked her head shyly as she spoke. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you Quinn, you must have been so uncomfortable. Why didn't you wake me?"

Quinn lied. "I fell asleep shortly after, so don't worry about it Rachel."

Slowly Rachel crawled off the bed, and Quinn immediately missed the warmth. What she missed even more, however, was Rachel's body so close to hers.

The brunette played with her own hands nervously as she avoided eye contact with Quinn. "What time are you getting discharged?"

"By noon, I think." Quinn replied and Rachel only nodded. "So, you can stay if you want. You don't have to hurry…unless you have somewhere else to be."

Rachel sighed and sat hesitantly on the edge of Quinn's bed. "I'm really sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Hey, we'll just watch the movie again some other time. It's no big deal."

Rachel shook her head and grabbed Quinn's hand in hers. "I mean sooner, as it the fact that I didn't come and visit until now."

"Rach…"

"No Quinn, it's unacceptable. I care about you so much and yet, I let you down. I wasn't there when you needed me and…"

"Rach…"

"I want you to know that I won't do it again. I will be here for as long as you want me around…though since I tend to grate on people's nerves and they're usually bugging me to either shut up or in Santana's case just tell me to leave…I digress…I just want you to know, for better or worse that I am here for you."

An amused smile formed on Quinn's face halfway through Rachel's rant as she let the girl ramble. It was nice to have _that _Rachel back.

"Can I say something now?" Quinn asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Rachel looked embarrassed but nodded anyway. "I promise never to tell you to leave if you promise to always stay."

A wide smile appeared on Rachel's face and the girl nodded enthusiastically. Then she frowned and looked at Quinn regrettably. "But I have to go now because I have my NYADA interview. It's the final decision, I have to perform a piece and…"

"Then go! What are you waiting for?" Quinn said with a smile. "And don't look so worried, you'll be amazing."

Without hesitation, Rachel dove in for a hug. Quinn returned it tightly, as she whispered in Rachel's ear. "You are amazing. And they'll see that too."

When Rachel pulled away, she had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that…from you, especially."

Then Rachel left without another word and Quinn sighed happily. Several minutes later Santana and Brittany came walking in the room. "Was that Striesand just getting on the elevators?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's nickname for Rachel, but nodded at her question.

"She didn't stay long. Visiting hours just started." Brittany said with a confused frown.

"She came last night and fell asleep." Quinn answered.

"Damn Q, you work fast." Santana smirked.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Quinn asked with annoyance. She was used to her friend's antics and she was already sick of it.

"Word on the street is that you're getting out today."

"What street?" Brittany asked.

"I gotta hand it to you though Q, when you texted Berry at lunch yesterday telling her that you'd be coming home…she grinned like the damn Cheshire Cat. Almost seemed like the old Berry again…which naturally means that she annoyed the hell out of me."

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that, but the thought of a simple text bringing a smile to Rachel's face was enough for her.

Brittany and Santana stayed until Judy arrived to sign the discharge papers. They parted ways as Quinn was preparing to leave. However, Judy was delayed for nearly an hour talking to doctors about scheduling physical therapy appointments. She also had to schedule an occupational therapist to come to the house and tell them how to cater to Quinn's needs. They'd have to make the house wheelchair accessible. There was all kinds of equipment that they'd have to get for Quinn to try to function self sufficiently. The more they spoke, the more anxious Quinn became. She didn't want to have to think about learning a whole new lifestyle; she wanted this to be temporary.

When they finally left the hospital and returned home, Quinn was surprised that there was already a wheelchair ramp leading up to the front door. "What?"

"Puck and some of the boys made it for you. Artie suggested we have everything ready when you arrived so that your transition would be easier."

Quinn nodded but remained silent.

When they got inside, the first thing she noticed was a bouquet of gardenias sitting on the coffee table, wrapped in a light green ribbon. "Mom?"

"They arrived before I left for the hospital. No name just a note that said 'Welcome Back Home.'"

Quinn toyed with the ribbon between her fingers; it was identical in color to the one on her Prom corsage from Finn. The boy was conspicuously absent the entire time she was in the hospital, but maybe he did care after all. Because the flowers had to be from him, right?

After a moment or two of pondering Finn's possible but completely uncharacteristic thoughtfulness, a new thought hit her. "How am I going to get upstairs?"

Judy smiled brightly as she approached her daughter. "Actually, I have a surprise for you!"

She led Quinn down the hall to her father's old study. "Your friends have been helping me convert this room into a bedroom for you. We moved your bed and dressers and the girls redecorated it for you." Judy explained as she swung the door open.

Quinn took one look at the room and irrational anger swept over her. "And you didn't think to ask me first?"

The smile vanished from her mother's face as she turned around and regarded her daughter. "I thought you'd like it."

"You thought I'd like to feel even more helpless than I already am? You thought that instead of being able to sleep in my room, I have to sleep in Daddy's old study? Dad threw me out of the house when I was pregnant Mom, now you want me to sleep in the room where he spent his time getting wasted?"

"Quinnie?"

Quinn turned her chair around and rolled herself back to the living room, in tears and hands trembling. Why did she get like this? So angry so fast?

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"You mean, besides the fact that I am an invalid now?"

"Don't say that."

"It's true Mom. I was there, I heard the doctors. You have to basically renovate the entire house just to accommodate me. Do you even have the money to do that?"

"Quinn, sweetheart, don't worry about the money…"

Quinn sighed. "It's not even just about the money, Mom. I just feel so…helpless. I've been banking on the whole idea that this is only temporary. I'd hate you to spend so much money on something that's temporary…but what if it isn't?"

Judy rushed to her daughter's side and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "We have to take it one day at a time, okay. We can't afford to think like that." She rubbed circles on Quinn's back, hoping to soothe her.

They embraced in silence for nearly ten minutes before Quinn's anger vanished and tears fell down in droves. Judy hummed softly as Quinn wept on her shoulder, tears soaking through her shirt. Several minutes later, Quinn pulled out of the embrace and looked at her mother. "It terrifies me that this is as good as my life is ever going to get. I spent an amazing night and morning with Rachel; it gave me hope that I can make her mine. But then I thought about what I have to offer her. I can't dance with her at Prom. I won't be able to walk her to her front step on our first date."

"Do you think that Rachel's the kind of girl that cares about that kind of stuff?"

"It doesn't matter, because I care. I want to do those things with her. I want to walk her to class, I want so many things that I may never be able to have and sleeping in my own room is just one of those things." Quinn concluded dejectedly.

Judy's eyes shut as her tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath and released it. Then she opened her eyes, looked directly at Quinn and spoke firmly. "Then we won't stop until you get everything you ever wanted. You're a fighter Quinn. You will walk again. You'll walk down the aisle at your wedding and you will dance your first dance at the reception. You'll get it all."

Quinn collapsed into her mother's arms and cried until she was sure there were no more tears left inside of her. Judy tried to hold back her own tears, trying to be strong for her daughter but it was difficult at times. When they finally pulled apart, Judy said. "I forgot to tell you, Fran asked it we wanted her to come home. She'll take a flight tomorrow if you want her here."

Quinn smiled at the thought before shaking her head. "Graduation is a two months, she can come home then. I don't want anyone else putting their life on hold for me."

Judy nodded with tears in her eyes. "You do know that we would all give up everything for you, Quinn. Gladly. I know you want to feel independent and you want to not need us, but don't ever feel like when you do need to ask for help…that it's a burden. Because you're not a burden to anyone."

"Mom, please don't make me cry again." Quinn whimpered as she wiped at her eyes.

Judy smile at her before standing up. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Please just check your temporary room out; I think you'll like it."

Quinn watched her mom disappear into the kitchen before rolling down the hallway to her father's old study. When she got inside, she looked around slowly. All of his books were off the shelves and they were replaced with her own mini library of books, CD's and DVD's. She grinned at the thought. She saw pictures of all her friends line the walls. Her dresser was sitting in the far corner, beside her bed. Her desk was near the door, with her stereo sitting on top of the desk. And her favorite lamp was plugged in the wall by her bed. It really did look perfect. Her friends were remarkable, and so was her mom.

After acquainting herself with her new and hopefully temporary room, she pulled out her phone to text Rachel.

**From Quinn: I made it home! Then I had a huge meltdown and yelled at my mom. Sometimes I get so angry and I don't even understand it. My mom has been amazing and I love her, but sometimes it's all too much.**

**From Quinn: Oh, and how did your interview go? I bet you rocked it!**

As soon as she hit 'send' the doorbell rang. "I got it!" She called to her mom as she went to answer the door.

To her disappointment, Puck was standing in front of her. When he noticed her face drop at his presence, he smirked. "Let me guess, you were hoping for someone shorter and with breasts? Am I correct?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock as she floundered for a response. He walked passed her with the smirk still on his face. "Berry's grounded, so she has no phone and no car for the weekend."

Quinn shook her head, trying to understand what he was saying. "Grounded? Rachel, why?"

He shrugged. "Something about sleeping with you and forgetting to call her dads. I honestly stopped listening after the sleeping with you part." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We didn't sleep together; she visited me at the hospital and fell asleep."

"Yeah? I like my version better." He tossed her a cookie that said 'I'm sorry' with the frosting.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry about?"

Puck's eyes furrowed in confusion before realization set in. "It's from Rachel. She's sorry that she couldn't make it."

"Make it to what?"

"Your welcome home party. The others are on their way." Puck explained.

Quinn frowned. "I don't understand. Why would she bake me one cookie?" She said looking at it like it was the Holy Grail.

"Oh, she made you a whole plate…but I hadn't eaten yet and they smelled so good and the drive was sort of…long."

"Puck you live two miles away from me."

He licked his lips. "I was only going to have one, but my Jew can cook."

"Don't call her that." Quinn spat out.

"Jew? She is Jewish, Quinn. Besides, you've called her worse."

Quinn looked remorseful briefly before she replied. "I meant, don't call her yours." Her voice came out barely above a whisper but Puck heard her.

"I don't believe it. I thought Santana was talking shit, but you do like her."

"Santana told who I liked her?" Quinn asked fearfully.

"She didn't actually tell anyone. She's just been giving Finn a hard time, muttering obscenities behind his back and stuff. I happened to catch one yesterday about how Rachel deserved better. Someone like you." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If it's true, if you like her. Then I say go for it."

"Of course you would." She replied sarcastically.

"It isn't even like that Quinn. Remember what I told you in the hospital about hating to see my two favorite girls happy? That's all I want. And if it's with each other, then I'll support it."

A genuine smile spread across Quinn's face as she listened to Puck. Then she looked down at the cookie in her hand and took a bite. "Mmmm, wow, these are good."

"I know." He smirked before looking a bit apologetic.

"Hey, what's up bitches?" Santana announced when she barreled through the door with the rest of the glee club, sans Rachel, in tow.

They brought her a cake and balloons and Brittany gave her a stuffed unicorn. Then the group ate, watched movies, talked and laughed for the rest of the evening.

She even had a moment or two alone with Finn. She had been in the kitchen getting some more refreshments for her friends, when the boy came in under the guise of helping her.

"I'm fine Finn, I'm not completely incompetent." She replied with venom. She hated people thinking she was useless.

He sighed. "Okay, I lied. I didn't come in here to help you; I just wanted to talk to you."

All the venom left Quinn's body and she looked at the boy neutrally. "Okay?"

"I'm sorry I never visited you in the hospital. I thought about you and I prayed for your recovery. It's just…Rachel was so out of it. She still is a little. And you had everyone else supporting you; I thought that she needed someone to support her."

How could she argue with that logic? She wouldn't have wanted Rachel to be more alone than she most likely felt.

He scratched the top of his head as he continued speaking. "Things still aren't going well. She can barely look at me and she barely talks to anyone unless necessary. Although she seems to be getting better these last few days. We're all worried about her. The others, they didn't abandon her, she just sort of pushed them all away. I don't know what to do."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Santana and Kurt seem to think that you can help her. They've been telling me about how you and Rachel need to repair each other. I don't quite understand what they mean, but if you can help Rachel…I think you may be the only one she'll listen to. She stopped listening to me."

Quinn sat in silence taking in his words. Santana and Kurt were scheming on her behalf. But maybe they were right. Rachel was talking to her. Rachel baked cookies for her.

"I'll do whatever is in my power to make Rachel as happy as I can." Quinn said truthfully, though Finn didn't need to know exactly how Quinn planned on doing such a thing.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the flowers."

He looked at her with utter confusion. "What flowers?" His eyes widened. "Was I supposed to send you flowers? I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." She waved him off as she grabbed a two liter of Dr. Pepper and returned to the living room with her friends. She'd have to devote time to finding out who sent the flowers later.

When they finally called it a night, Quinn retired to her room. Her mom had to come in and assist her in the bed. It basically consisted of Judy picking her up and laying her down (after Quinn's pajamas were put on). Neither said a word, neither complained. It was just their life right now, and they would do what needed to be done. Judy kissed her daughter's cheek and shut off the light.

Quinn lay in bed for several minutes before searching in the dark for her phone. She typed another message to Rachel, knowing the girl wouldn't get it any time soon.

**From Quinn: I missed you at my welcome home party, sorry I got you grounded. Thank you for the cookies, though I only got to eat one of them because Puck ate the rest before he even got here. **

**From Quinn: Goodnight Rachel.**

The rest of the weekend went by quite slowly, unless you count the adjustment period Quinn had to go through. She couldn't reach her own cereal bowl for breakfast and started to cry. She couldn't put on her favorite boots without assistance, which made her cry. She couldn't call Rachel to vent which made her cry. Though, she did text the girl after every incident because a part of her just needed Rachel to know. The only bright light was that today she got to go back to school, she got to see Rachel.

Her mom helped her in the car, before sticking the wheelchair in the back seat. And when they got to school and her mom came to help her get out of the car, Quinn could feel all eyes on her. People were staring and whispering. She hated it and was about to burst into tears, right up until Rachel Berry nearly threw herself on Quinn's lap in the middle of the parking lot. As the brunette pulled away from the embrace, she rushed out a greeting to both Quinn and Judy.

"I am so sorry, I only got your messages this morning when my dads handed me back my phone and my car keys!" She rushed out apologetically.

"It's okay, Rachel. Really, I knew you'd eventually get them and that was enough for me." Quinn smiled in response. "Oh, how'd the interview for NYADA go?"

"Well it's me, and as you said 'I'm amazing.'" Rachel replied with a grin. "I'll know sometime this week. Kurt already got in, though I'm sure he told you when he visited."

Quinn nodded. Then she looked at her mom, who looked way too interested in their conversation. "I'll see you after school."

Judy took the hint and drove off. Rachel grabbed Quinn's books as they walked toward their school. Strangely, Quinn didn't mind Rachel's assistance. Rather than feeling dependent, it felt…intimate.

Rachel opened the door for Quinn, and again the gesture seemed more personal than perhaps the girl intended it to be.

"Everyone is staring at me." Quinn mumbled when they got inside and everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

Rachel ducked down close to Quinn's ear, her breath causing Quinn to shiver. "I think they're looking at us." Rachel whispered before standing up. "I haven't spoken to anyone in like two months and you and I, as far as they are concerned, were never really that close. It probably surprises them."

Quinn looked up at Rachel. The brunette wasn't being condescending or taking pity on her, she was being truthful. It was almost like Quinn being in a wheelchair didn't even register in Rachel's mind. "Were things really that bad? With you?" Quinn asked sincerely.

Rachel nodded, though it was barely noticeable. "You know how Shue said that for everyone there would be something that could bring them to the edge?"

"Rachel…" Quinn breathed out, terrified to hear what the girl might say next.

"I've always been so dramatic. I make big deals out of things that in the long run don't really matter. And most of the time I know I'm being a drama queen. But the thought of losing you…" Rachel trailed off so Quinn reached over and took the girl's hand in hers.

"Rachel look at me."

The brunette did as she was told.

"You made a promise to me that you wouldn't go anywhere. I'm making that same promise to you. I'm here Rachel."

With teary eyes, Rachel smiled at her. "And I know that. But back then…back before you reached out to me. I thought that you hated me and…"

"I don't."

"I know."

"Remember what you said that you looked forward to in glee? It wasn't Broadway; it was being friends with us all for the rest of your life?" Quinn noticed the look of hesitancy on Rachel's face. "You also told us once that you just wanted to feel special, when we voted you MVP last year you said that it meant everything to you. Why would you doubt us now? Your friends wanted to be there for you Rachel, they still do. You've let me in but you gotta let them back in too."

Rachel sighed. "I think this is a bit too heavy for a Monday morning."

They both chuckled through their tears before Rachel spoke again. "I reached out to them. Last week, I did. I think things are getting better."

Quinn stroked the top of Rachel's hand with her thumb, before looking at the girl. "They are getting better…for both of us."

Rachel smiled at her brightly, and Quinn could tell it wasn't even forced.

The rest of the day took a turn for the worst for Quinn when she realized that she couldn't even get up to go the bathroom on her own. She knew that it was something that her occupational therapist would teach her when he came to the house, but she hadn't learned it on her own yet. She cursed herself for overlooking that fact when she just allowed her mother or the nurses to help her.

She had to text Santana during 3rd hour and the Latina brought her to the restroom without complaint. Santana struggled with it at first because she didn't know what to do, and they cursed each other and the situation.

"How does Artie even do this?" Quinn groaned as she finally landed properly on the toilet seat.

"Maybe you could ask him." Santana offered. She left the stall and stood in front of the door to hold it closed. "I guess I sort of regret how I treated him. I know I was jealous he was with Brittany, but he didn't deserve it."

"Look who finally grew up." Quinn teased.

After the bathroom incident, things went a bit more smoothly the next time (just after lunch) because Quinn did ask Artie for pointers. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, because Artie was helpful and didn't ask questions.

When glee rolled around, Quinn made her way to the choir room but no one was inside. She found it strange, since she knew she took an abnormally long amount of time trying to put her things in her locker. After being late for her first two classes, Quinn decided it was easier to shove everything in her backpack and just drag that from class to class. Most of her friends offered to assist her, but she wanted to try to be as independent as possible.

She glanced around the vacant room, confused as to why even Rachel was later than she had been. Before she could ponder the question further, her friends and Mr. Shue filed in the room.

"So, Quinn, we have a special performance for you if you'd like to give us your undivided attention." Her teacher announced with a smile before taking a seat on a red chair next to the blonde.

Immediately music started and Puck, Blaine and Sam started singing.

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

Quinn laughed as soon as the music started and didn't stop until the end of their song. It was old school and she never liked the song to begin with, but for some reason Chumbawamba's 'Tubthumping' was just the song she needed to hear. She was just about to thank them when different music began to play, and the rest of her friends serenaded her with "Lean on Me."

She was in tears before the song was half done. When it was finished, Mercedes stepped forward and spoke. "We sang that song to you last time you needed us and we wanted you to know that we're still here. We have one more song; I think you'll remember this one as well."

Music for "Keep Holding On" began playing and her heart clenched. Of course they'd sing this song to her. Last time they sang it as a group, she almost broke down. It was also the day she realized she cared about Rachel, more than she should. Speaking of Rachel, the beautiful brunette was singing directly to her. Instead of a duet with Finn, Rachel was singing the song as a solo with the rest of the club singing back up. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the girl.

When the song was done, Rachel stepped forward. "We wanted to do this at the welcome home party we surprised you with…" Rachel looked down shamefully. "But then I got grounded."

The rest of the kids laughed and picked on the girl for being a rebel, and Rachel actually smiled back at them. When her eyes returned to Quinn's she added. "We just wanted you to know that we love you, Quinn."

Quinn's heart stopped as she breathed out. "I love you too." Santana, Kurt, Brittany and Puck shared a look before enveloping Quinn in a group hug that everyone one else soon participated in.

After glee, Quinn went to her locker to retrieve her backpack when her phone buzzed and her mom texted her that she was running late. Quinn sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde jumped at Rachel's voice and it's proximity to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Rachel replied.

Quinn stopped rolling and looked at the girl. "It's okay. It's just; my mom is going to be late in picking me up."

"I could drive you home." Rachel offered to which Quinn immediately accepted.

It wasn't until they got to Rachel's car that Quinn realized the logistics of it. How was she going to get inside?

Without hesitation, Rachel opened the door then stepped in front of Quinn. She leaned down into Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist before whispering. "I need you to hold on to me tightly."

Quinn quickly did as she was told and before she knew it Rachel add lifted her, pivoted her and sat he in the passenger's seat of the car. Then she folded the wheelchair together and put it behind Quinn's seat. The blonde was still in shock by the time Rachel was in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"How?"

Rachel shrugged. "One week each summer I go to Lake Michigan and volunteer at Camp Sunshine."

"Camp Sunshine?"

"It's for people with developmental disabilities. Many have Down's Syndrome or Mental Retardation or other developmental disorders. And some have MD or MS or Cerebral Palsy or any number of reasons that landed them in a wheelchair. There's a wide range as to what each is capable of and how much assistance they need. This camp is remarkable because it offers the campers the opportunity to have a one on one counselor who will devote day and night to them. Those in wheelchairs who may need additional assistance even have multiple counselors to aide them."

"How'd you get started with that?"

"Originally I thought it would look good on my college applications, but I continued because I love it. Maybe not as much as music or my dreams of Broadway." She added with a smile. "But apart from New York, Camp Sunshine is my favorite place on Earth."

"Why?"

"Because everyone there treats people with respect and kindness. It was nice; to have people excited to see me rather than dreading it. And we do lots of singing!"

Quinn laughed out loud, she should have known.

"My first day there, the singing drove me crazy. Most of them couldn't carry a tune, and even more were singing the wrong words. But somehow over the course of the week, it became my favorite thing to hear. I realized that it was beautiful. They are beautiful."

Quinn sat in silence, taking it all in. After a moment or two, she spoke. "But you're always on us about pitch and tone and…"

"I demand perfection because I know we are capable of it. I asked to give you lessons because I know you're capable of greatness. But the rest of it, Quinn, we all wear masks in high school. Annoying diva is mine."

"You're not annoying."

Rachel smirked. "But I am a diva?"

"No!"

Rachel burst out in laughter, and soon Quinn followed suit. When they arrived at Quinn's house, Rachel gracefully assisted the blonde back into her wheelchair. "I don't want to overstep any boundaries, but I may be able to offer your mother a tip or two on how to better assist you. I mean, if you would want me to."

"That'd be nice Rachel. It's been a hard adjustment on both of us; we could use any help we could get." And when Quinn spoke the words, she found herself meaning every one of them.

They got into the house and Quinn led Rachel to her new room. The brunette took it in with awe. "I finally get to see the great Quinn Fabray's bedroom. I must say, I'm honored."

Quinn didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't her real bedroom. Rachel scanned the CD's and DVD's. "I must say, I am impressed with your collection." She mused before turning her attention on the books. As Rachel's fingers scanned the titles with reverence, Quinn watched nervously. Rachel broke the silence. "You are what you pretend to be, so be careful what you pretend to be."

Quinn stared at the brunette blankly. "What?"

"Kurt Vonnegut."

"You know Kurt Vonnegut?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to face Quinn. "You may be on top Quinn, but I am directly beneath you for a reason."

Quinn tried to control her breathing and keep her mind out of the gutter. Rachel was talking about their academic rankings not sexual positions. "I know that…but…"

"I always wondered what you were reading all those times in glee. And I must say Vonnegut, Salinger, Bronte? I'm rather impressed."

The blonde blushed. "Thank you. I admit that I do occasionally read Nicolas Sparks and I read a lot of memoirs and other nonfiction as well."

"I know you said you really love to perform, but have you ever considered pursuing something with literature? Maybe become and editor or publisher, or even a writer."

Quinn considered the possibility, and not for the first time. "I thought about it. I still think about it."

Rachel nodded before collapsing on Quinn's bed. The blonde forced herself not to look up Rachel's shirt as the brunette draped her body across the mattress.

"I do love your room Quinn. Though it's not the way I would have pictured it to be."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "And how did you picture it?"

"I don't know, maybe a picture of Jesus on the wall." Quinn shot her a fake glare and Rachel giggled. "And more photographs."

Quinn looked around the room. There were plenty of photos, but as she looked she saw very few of them included Rachel. "Hey Rach, why don't we remedy that now and take a picture together?"

The brunette flew off the bed with a smile as Quinn grabbed her camera off the desk. As soon as she turned it on, Rachel grabbed it from her and plopped herself on Quinn's lap. She snaked one arm around Quinn's shoulder and extended the other so that she could snap the photo. When the picture was taken, both girls looked at it with a smile.

"It turned out great. When I get it printed, I'll make you a copy." Quinn said.

"I'd really like that." Rachel responded as she stood up. "You know, I may have to start having you wheel me to class. Your chair was kind of comfortable."

"You weren't sitting on the chair, Rachel, you were sitting on me." Quinn mused but Rachel simply shrugged.

Their moment was interrupted when Judy knocked on the door. Both girls looked at her as Judy greeted them. "Sorry I'm late. Thanks for taking her home, Rachel."

"No problem."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Judy asked hopefully.

"I can't. One of the stipulations to getting my phone and car back today was that I had to be home by dinner all week." Rachel replied regrettably.

Quinn tried not to be disappointed. She tried and failed.

"But hey, Quinn, could I bring you to school tomorrow?" Rachel asked nervously.

The blonde's face lit up as she nodded. "I'd love that."

"Great." She quickly hugged the girl, and Quinn immediately reciprocated. "I'll see you in the morning."

And with a quick goodbye to Judy, Rachel was gone.

"So?" Judy asked with a raised brow.

"So." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to make me ask?"

"She is amazing! She reads the same books I do; she does volunteer work every summer. Seriously, the more I get to know her the more I…" Her mouth snapped shut. She knew she was in love with the girl, but she never admitted it out loud to her mother before.

"I get it." Judy replied knowingly.

"And she treats me the same way she always did. Oh, and mom, I think I want to make this my permanent bedroom."

Judy studied her daughter intently. "Why?"

"Nothing. I think I was just wrong about it."

Judy nodded skeptically. "And a certain petite brunette wouldn't have anything to do with your change of heart?"

Quinn tried to remain nonchalant but a smile crept onto her face. "Maybe a little bit."

"That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Now come and help me with dinner and tell me a bit more about how _amazing _she is."

That night when Quinn texted Rachel a goodnight, the brunette replied in kind.

**A/N: Camp Sunshine is a real place. I did not make it up and I do not own the rights to it. It is as amazing as Rachel makes it sound. I have volunteered there every summer since I was 17 and it truly is the best place on Earth :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Rachel picked Quinn up the next morning for school, Judy watched in awe as the petite brunette effortlessly helped Quinn into her car. While Rachel was putting the wheelchair in the back seat, Quinn chanced a glance at her mother and the two of them shared a look of complete admiration as Judy finally understood what her daughter truly saw in the brunette. Judy nodded in acceptance and understanding and then waved at both girls as Rachel shifted into gear and backed out of the driveway.

"Thanks for bringing me to school, Rachel, and thanks for…" She trailed off. She didn't like reminding Rachel of her vulnerability, but she really did want her to know that she was grateful for her.

"Quinn?"

"When my mom was helping me in bed last night, I explained to her how easily you were able to transfer me to and from my wheelchair…and well, it made my mom's life…and mine, a lot easier. So thank you."

Quinn could see the smile form on Rachel's face and instantly she was okay with being vulnerable. If honesty brought that kind of smile to Rachel's face, she would gladly be that honest all the time.

"You're welcome." She removed a hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Quinn's thigh.

The blonde looked at Rachel's hand atop her thigh and prayed to God that she could feel it. As always, her prayers went unanswered. She sighed and put her hand on top of Rachel's. She could definitely feel that, and it felt perfect.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel began eagerly. "Will you open that glovebox, I have something in there for you?"

Quinn looked at Rachel with curiosity before leaning forward and opening it with her free hand (there was no way she was taking her other hand away from Rachel's). She scanned through the items and the only thing that looked like it may be something of interest to Quinn was a book. "What am I looking for?"

"That book right there in your hand." Rachel answered and Quinn grinned as she pulled it out.

"'Mother Night' by Kurt Vonnegut." Quinn stated when she read the cover.

"I noticed you didn't have that book on your shelf, and you didn't seem to recognize the quote from it when I mentioned it last night…ergo, the book is now yours. Enjoy." Rachel replied proudly.

"Rachel…" Quinn knew that she had said the girl's name with reverence, but she couldn't help herself. Rachel really needed to stop being so perfect.

"You're welcome." Rachel replied. And instead of squeezing her thigh in reassurance as most people may have, Rachel turned her hand over so that her palm was up and she laced her fingers through Quinn's. The blonde's breath hitched at the gesture, but if Rachel had noticed she didn't say anything.

"What is it about?" Quinn asked with interest.

Rachel chuckled. "Isn't that why you read books? To figure that out."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "I suppose so."

They arrived at school shortly after. The day went surprisingly fast for Quinn this time. And when Santana assisted her in the bathroom, it was a lot easier on both of them.

"You're getting better at this, Q-ball." Santana replied as she walked out of the stall and stood in front of the door to secure it.

"You should thank Rachel."

"Rachel helps you go to the bathroom now? Wanky." Santana muttered and Quinn actually smiled at the joke. It was nice that Santana was back to being somewhat herself around her.

"No, but she is surprisingly efficient."

"What does that even mean?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow that Quinn couldn't see.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Santana sighed in faux annoyance. But she was actually enjoying their banter; it reminded her of the good ole days. Or you know, whatever the hell people say.

At lunch, Artie asked Quinn if she was up for joining him on an outing that afternoon. "I…Rachel drove me so…"

Rachel, who was sitting beside Quinn, smiled and addressed Artie. "Well then, if that's the best excuse she can come up with…she's going." Then she turned to Quinn with a sickening sweet smile that Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'll just drop you off and pick you up." The brunette stated.

"Or…you could stay." Quinn offered, before turning toward Artie. "I mean…she is welcome, right?"

"Of course." Artie replied.

"Am I missing something?" Finn asked with confusion.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Santana replied, earning stifled giggles from Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mercedes. The Latina glanced at Quinn who was smirking and then at Rachel whose face was currently devoid of emotion.

Santana watched Rachel for another second or two. The diva only seemed to have that emotionless look on her face when Finn addressed her, because when she was just speaking with Quinn she was expressive and even happy. Santana filed that tidbit of information away for later, before averting her eyes and rejoining in whatever droll conversation her friends where engaged in at the moment. That is until Finn interrupted them.

"Why are you always riding me Santana?" The tall boy asked with anger and annoyance.

"Believe me manchild, I do not ride you." She glanced at Quinn and smirked again. "Once was more than enough for me. I still have nightmares."

Everyone at the table (but Rachel) burst into laughter, before snapping their mouths shut and uttering apologies.

Finn stormed off, and much to the surprise of the table Rachel stormed after him.

"Just so I'm clear, everyone is on board with the whole Rachel should be with Quinn idea right?" Mercedes asked, causing the blonde to blush and everyone else nod in agreement.

"I appreciate the sentiment guys, but maybe you should take your Finn bashing down a notch. You're upsetting Rachel." Quinn said the last part directly to Santana.

"Please, Berry probably agrees with me. And to be honest, I did warn her that sleeping with Finn would be like having sex with a sweaty bag of potatoes."

Santana's announcement was meant with a mixture of chuckles and gagging. She smirked proudly.

"I mean it Santana." Quinn chastised, annoyed and disturbed with the idea of Rachel having ever slept with Finn Hudson.

"I do agree with Quinn." Kurt said. "As much as I disapprove of Rachel and Finn's whatever it currently is…Finn doesn't deserve your snarky comments. He held Rachel together when none of us knew what to do."

Santana had the decency to look ashamed, briefly. Then a smirk overtook her features. "But she doesn't need that Finnwit anymore now that she has Q."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her and Santana shrugged. "Look he didn't hear me okay? I will stop being rude to his face but I will not stop the comments when he isn't around." She looked at him meaningfully. "And for the record, I am glad that Berry's feeling better. Okay?"

The boy nodded approvingly before focusing back on eating his lunch. Neither Rachel nor Finn came back for lunch so Quinn was left with a tight knot in her stomach. She didn't see Rachel again until after school when the girl arrived at her locker.

"Sorry I stormed out at lunch."

Quinn studied the girl intently. "Are you okay? Is Finn okay?"

Rachel shrugged as she shouldered Quinn's backpack without a word and walked as the blonde rolled beside her. "It's probably really bad for me to be saying this, but sometimes when they act like nothing has changed…it's overwhelming. It's like the whole world moves on without you."

Quinn knew what the girl meant, but she was actually grateful for her friends to be back to acting like nothing had changed.

Rachel continued. "When I was…when you were…" She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "They tiptoed around me like I could shatter at any minute and now…I still feel just as fragile but they don't seem to care whether or not they break me."

Quinn's breathing stopped, and so did her wheelchair. She was under the impression that Rachel was better. That she made Rachel better and to hear this, it hurt more than it should have. "Rachel, you look at me."

The demand in Quinn's voice made Rachel stop in her tracks and immediately meet Quinn's eyes.

"We don't know how you're feeling unless you tell us. You may still feel that way but how will we know unless you talk about it? It isn't that they don't care…they care more than you could ever understand." And sure she was mostly talking about herself, but Rachel didn't need to know that. "I like that they treat me as if nothing has changed, I like that you treat me that way. Everything in my life is different now and it's nice to have some…familiarity. But if you need something else…if you need me to treat you…"

"It's not you. You're fine, it's…"

"How is Finn?" Quinn asked, realizing that maybe he was the one she was talking about. Maybe he took care of her and now that she seemed better he was treating her like all was well.

Rachel avoided looking in Quinn's eyes and the blonde had her answer. It was Finn. "What happened, Rachel?"

"Just before lunch, he was talking to me about rescheduling our wedding for after National's."

Quinn's heart clenched. "What did you say?"

"I don't want to marry him." She said quietly. "I didn't tell him that because it'll surely lead to a break up and I feel like I'm just now getting my bearings and the thought of being dumped isn't something I want to go through right now. But I don't want to marry him."

Quinn tried to control her breathing, she bit her bottom lip. "You'll have to tell him eventually though; National's is less than two months away."

"I know."

"Do you…do you want to stay with him? Or do you just not want to leave him now?" Quinn had to ask.

Rachel was silent for a long time. Then she sighed and looked at Quinn. "We should get going; Artie's probably waiting for us."

"You're right." Quinn replied dejectedly.

Rachel drove Quinn to a skateboard park that neither knew existed. It was an empty underground swimming pool that was complete with ramps and rails and it actually looked pretty cool. Instead of skateboarders, today they saw numerous people in wheelchairs. Quinn looked at Rachel with worry etched on her face. "I don't know about this."

Rachel nodded and was about to help Rachel back into the car when Artie approached them. A beautiful blonde with blue eyes was with him. "Hey guys! This is my friend, Nicci, and Nicci, these are some of my best friends. Rachel and Quinn."

"Hello Nicci." Both girls greeted in unison and blushed in response. The girl smiled at them and replied. "Rachel, Quinn it's nice to meet you."

"We wanted to introduce you to some of the others." Artie explained. Rachel followed behind him and Nicci fell in pace with Quinn.

"Artie was worried about you. He'd come here to talk. I hope I'm not overstepping, knowing a bit of your story, but I am glad you joined us today. I think it'll be good for you."

Artie was introducing Rachel around to some of the others, so Quinn stopped following them and turned to face Nicci. "What has been the hardest thing for you? Adjustment-wise."

Nicci seemed to be thoughtfully processing the question, before answering. "I think that's a question you need to ask Artie. I never had much use of my legs; I've been in a wheelchair for as long as I can remember."

Quinn glanced toward Artie, then back and Nicci but remained silent. Nicci continued. "A lot of people seem to feel sorry for me, that I was never able to walk. But…sometimes I feel that maybe it'd be worse to have something and lose it than to never have had it at all."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "That quote sounds a bit familiar and I think it refers to love."

Nicci grinned. "Isn't that what we were talking about? How to adjust…with your girlfriend?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Nicci chuckled. "Relax, I was kidding."

Quinn nearly growled at her which only caused the blonde to laugh some more before replying. "I was referring to the use of my legs. I never really had it to lose, so I wouldn't know what I was missing. I haven't decided if that's a blessing or a curse yet, so I'll get back to you on that."

"How do you stay so positive?"

"I don't." Nicci answered immediately. "Normally I just deal with it because I don't have another choice, but some days are worse than others. You really should talk to Artie."

"I did." Quinn sighed. "I will."

"I've known a lot of people in your position, Quinn. Artie's too. Some never really get over the resentment, the grief and the loss. I've seen it. They are angry at the world." She stopped when she noticed Quinn's frown. "That doesn't have to be you."

Quinn nodded.

"Artie said that there is still a chance you may walk again. That's more than a lot of people get. I would cling to that." Nicci continued.

Quinn's gaze wandered to Rachel.

"And having a beautiful brunette in your corner won't hurt." Nicci smirked.

Quinn's eyes swiftly left Rachel's direction and found Nicci's mirth filled blue eyes. "Why are you so certain Rachel and I are an item?"

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"But you want to be."

"Yes."

"Have you told her?"

Quinn stared at her incredulously causing the blonde to chuckle. "Guess not."

The scowl that nearly appeared on Quinn's face immediately dissipated when Rachel appeared at her side with Artie in tow. "Artie tells me that you can learn to like do tricks and stuff." Rachel stated enthusiastically.

Quinn looked at her with confusion. "Tricks?"

Rachel pointed at the empty pool. "It is a skateboard park after all." She replied with amusement causing Nicci to shake her head with a grin.

"Wanna see some tricks?" Nicci asked Rachel, with sincerity and no hint of malice or annoyance.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "You know some?"

Without another word, Nicci rolled away and toward the pool. Quinn and Rachel watched with complete wonder as Nicci rolled down a steep decline and her wheelchair actually got air as she jumped a small ramp.

A few minutes later, Artie joined her and they were racing from ramp to ramp. They were doing wheelies and spinning around. Quinn actually thought it looked fun.

When they rejoined Rachel and Quinn, they asked if the blonde wanted to join them and try it out. Of course Quinn readily agreed.

She happily went down one of the declines and laughed the whole way down. It was almost freeing. And when she looked up at Rachel, her heart soared higher. The brunette was cheering her on and looking at her with pride.

"She's different from most people." Quinn heard Nicci say as the blonde approached her when she reached the bottom. "I was expecting to hear a patronizing tone when she asked to see us do tricks, but there was none."

Quinn simply grinned, because that was her Rachel.

"If you don't make a move on that girl, then I will." Nicci replied, causing Quinn's eyes to bulge out of her head.

"You're…gay?"

Nicci laughed out loud. "Like that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Nicci took a deep breath. "I'm not actually gay. I'm not blind either. And you and Rachel are hot."

Quinn ducked her head shyly as Artie came to a stop beside them. "So, Quinn, want to try something else?"

"Absolutely."

Nicci smiled at them before excusing herself. Quinn nervously watched as Nicci approached Rachel and the two began engaging in conversation.

"I knew you'd get along with Nicci. She's been my rock for years, so if you ever need someone to vent to…" Artie replied as Quinn followed him.

"Who is her rock?" Quinn asked idly. "Everyone needs someone."

Artie furrowed his eyes. "You're right. I guess I need to remember that, maybe I could…"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Forget about Sugar."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Let Sugar and Rory be together, because I think that you may have a shot with Nicci. And she's really hot."

Artie smiled. "And she's pretty cool too. She's always been there for me."

"Artie?"

"Hmmmh?" He asked, watching Nicci and Rachel talking.

"What do you think would be worse: never having been able to walk at all…or losing the ability to do so?"

"Losing it. Because then you know exactly what you're missing out on."

Quinn nodded. She completely agreed.

After they spent another 20 minutes at the park and said their goodbyes to their new friends, Rachel gave Quinn a ride home. Quinn was talking excitedly all the way back to her house.

"Nicci said that I could go there any time I want, she said that she'd show me how to do that wheelie thing she does. Oh, wow, it was so much fun. And getting to know Artie better, he's…I don't even know."

Rachel giggled at Quinn's enthusiasm.

"Oh and Nicci said that we should get you one of those handicapped signs for your rearview mirror so you can park closer. At school and stuff."

"We could do that." Rachel smiled. "I was telling her about the Camp Sunshine, she never knew that something like that existed. She's even going to look into attending this summer."

"That'd be cool." Quinn smiled.

"You know at Camp we don't use words like handicapped or disabled. Instead we say, 'handicapable' or 'other-abled.' Because there are lots of things they are capable of doing that we are not."

"Though singing clearly isn't one of them." Quinn teased good naturally.

"They sing, and they can dance. We have a talent show and it's my favorite part of the experience. They all cheer each other on; the support they have for each other is enough to envy." Rachel replied. "Maybe you could ride up with my dads this year. They always attend the talent show too; I'd love for you to experience that with me. It'd be like sharing a piece of my heart and soul with you."

"How can I refuse that?" Quinn replied honestly causing the brunette's face to light up brightly. She had never been able to say no to Rachel, but she never thought that saying yes would be so rewarding.

When they arrived at Quinn's house, Rachel parked the car but didn't make a move to get out. "Quinn?"

Quinn nodded in silent acknowledgement, encouraging Rachel to continue.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Always."

"You asked if I wanted to stay with Finn or not."

Quinn swallowed hard.

"I…I honestly don't know." Rachel replied quietly. "Is it possible to love someone but fall out of love with them?"

Quinn took a deep breath before answering. "Yes." She silently applauded herself when her voice didn't crack.

"I love Finn as much as I always did, but…"

"You're no longer in love with him?"

Rachel nodded imperceptibly, but Quinn saw it. They sat in silence for awhile before Rachel climbed out of the car and helped Quinn out of it as well. When they got into the house, they were cheerfully greeted by Judy.

"So, how was the park?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Amazing." Quinn replied. "You should come next time."

Judy smiled and then looked at Rachel. "Are you still unable to stay for dinner?"

Rachel nodded with a frown. "Unless you want to talk to my dads to get me out of my grounding?" She added hopefully, eliciting a grin from Judy.

"I better stay out of that mess." Judy replied.

Rachel sighed. "Well, I gotta get home before they tack on another week of this nonsense."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's dramatics. "So, tomorrow morning?"

"Same time same place." Rachel replied with a grin.

"Quinn you have your occupational therapist coming tomorrow after school, so you'll have to come home right away." Judy reminded the girl.

Quinn frowned at the thought of spending less time with Rachel. "I remember mom."

"See you tomorrow Judy." Rachel replied, confused at the sudden change in Quinn's demeanor. "See you Quinn."

"Rach?" Quinn asked anxiously. "I'll text you later?"

"Looking forward to it." Rachel replied. She hugged Quinn goodbye then turned to Judy. "Is it okay if I hug you?"

Judy smiled brightly and wrapped Rachel in her arms. "Thanks for everything." Judy whispered to the girl and Rachel simply nodded.

"What was that about?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow after Rachel was gone.

"I don't know."

Judy nodded. "Well I made your favorite for dinner."

The women talked about their day, Quinn excitedly recounted her time with her new friends at the park. After dinner, Quinn retired to her room and quickly did her homework before beginning to read the book Rachel gave her. She was about to text Rachel when her phone lit up with a new message.

**From Artie: I asked Nicci out and she said yes!**

Quinn smiled widely, quickly typing a response.

**From Quinn: I'm jealous, she's a catch! :)**

**From Artie: Back off Fabray, she's mine**

Quinn laughed out loud before writing back.

**From Quinn: Where are you taking her?**

**From Artie: First she's coming to our Glee club meeting, I want to woo her with my talent.**

Quinn was grinning like a madwoman.

**From Artie: Then out to eat, and if all goes well, a movie.**

**From Quinn: It will go great.**

**From Artie: Thanks for joining us today, Nicci really likes you guys.**

**From Quinn: What's not to like?**

**From Artie: Well, your conceit, just to name one thing.**

**From Quinn: Shut up!**

**From Artie: Talk to you tomorrow**

**From Quinn: See ya.**

Quinn set her phone down and went back to reading. A few minutes later, her phone buzzed again.

**From Rachel: I had a great time today, thank you for asking me to join you.**

Quinn studied the message for a minute. A smile gracing her features.

**From Quinn: I had fun too :)**

Five minutes later, Quinn's phone buzzed again.

**From Rachel: Did I do something wrong? You seemed somewhat upset just before I left.**

**From Quinn: No! I was just being stupid. I remembered about the therapist coming tomorrow and was disappointed because I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the store with me and print out that picture we took together.**

**From Rachel: Oh :) I also took pictures of you this afternoon, they turned out really good. **

**From Rachel: Maybe I could pick you up a bit early tomorrow morning and we could do that before school, and grab breakfast together or something?**

Quinn's heart beat rapidly as her smile threatened to split her face.

**From Quinn: I'd love that! So, what time?**

**From Rachel: 7:15?**

**From Quinn: Wow, that's early.**

**From Rachel: Too early?**

**From Quinn: Never.**

**From Quinn: I'm reading the book you gave me.**

**From Rachel: And?**

**From Quinn: I do like that quote.**

**From Rachel: So you didn't get very far then? ;)**

**From Quinn: I would have, but a pretty brunette keeps bothering me ;)**

**From Rachel: You called me pretty**

**From Quinn: You are**

**From Rachel: Thanks, Quinn**

**From Quinn: Always**

**From Quinn: Rachel? Why do you sometimes ask people before you hug them?**

**From Rachel: I learned the hard way at Camp Sunshine that some people don't like to be touched. And since it's a safe place for them, I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable so I learned to ask first. I guess when I am unsure of how someone will react to me I still tend to give them an out. I find it makes all parties more comfortable.**

**From Quinn: You never ask me.**

**From Rachel: I never felt uncomfortable about hugging you. Do you not want me to?**

**From Quinn: Of course I like hugging you, Rach. And now, I sort of feel special.**

**From Rachel: You are special, Quinn.**

The blonde stared at the screen in awe. This girl never ceased to amaze her. A few minutes later, the phone buzzed in her hand.

**From Rachel: Good night, sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning :)**

**From Quinn: Good night Rachel :)**

Quinn sat her phone down and sighed with contentment. Today was a perfect day, and maybe tomorrow would be even better. Because even though it was just breakfast between friends, Quinn refused to think it was anything other than a date. Tomorrow she was going on a date with Rachel Berry.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think of Nicci? I hope you like her because she'll be a semi-recurring character :)**

**Up next, Rachel and Quinn's 'date' and then the glee club meets Nicci.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything at all**

Quinn tried on three outfits the next morning, which meant that her mom had to help her try on three outfits.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Judy asked after voicing her approval for the most recent dress.

"Mom."

Judy knelt in front of her daughter, took both of Quinn's hands in her own, and looked up into expressive hazel irises. "You told me that you had accepted that Rachel was in love with Finn, and that was why you agreed to attend her wedding even though it broke your heart to do so." She noticed the tears forming in her daughter's eyes, so she squeezed her hands gently. "But that isn't the case anymore, sweetheart. She told you last night that she wasn't in love with Finn."

Quinn let out a shaky breath before whispering. "Not being in love with Finn doesn't automatically mean she's in love with me. I can't do this now Mom, I thought I could. But rejection on top of everything I'm going through? I don't know if I could take it."

"Honey." Judy said through tears of her own.

"I want this. And if I know I have a chance with her, I will fight for it…but I won't be the one putting myself out there. Not yet." Quinn said with as much conviction as she could muster.

Judy nodded. Then a small smile formed on her face as she replied. "Well, if you want my opinion, I think you have a chance with her."

Before they had time to say anything else, the doorbell rang. Quinn took one more shaky breath before looking at her mom. "How do I look?" She asked with vulnerability.

Suddenly a memory struck her as she remembered asking Rachel how she looked when she got back in a cheerleader uniform. The stab of loss broke her heart. She remembered being so happy to get the uniform back that she had to put it right on. She told Coach Sylvester that she was going to win her another National Championship in that uniform and now that dream was over.

She felt a hand squeeze her own, and then her eyes found her mother's concerned ones. "Is everything okay, sweetheart? Where'd you go just then?"

"I'm never going to be a cheerleader again, am I?" Quinn asked with a quivering voice.

"Quinn…"

The younger blonde angrily wiped at her teary eyes as she spoke. "Will you just get the door? Tell Rachel I'll be right out."

Judy nodded wordlessly and did as she was told. When Quinn composed herself, she entered the living room and found Rachel and her mother chatting amicably. As soon as Rachel was aware of her presence, her head turned toward Quinn.

"Morning sleepyhead, I should have known that 7:15 was too early for you." She said with a bright smile.

The smile dropped immediately when she saw Quinn's red eyes and the remnants of tear tracks on the blonde's cheeks. Rachel ran over to Quinn and wrapped the girl in a hug more tightly than Quinn had ever been embraced before, and she had to admit that Rachel holding her that way felt…right.

"Quinn, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel cooed, her breath hitting Quinn's ear and shot a chill down the blonde's spine.

Rachel pulled away, just enough to peer into Quinn's eyes. Rachel was on her knees, looking up at Quinn as she brought both hands up to the girl's face. She placed a hand on each cheek and wiped at any errant tears with the pads of her thumbs. The barely there caress caused Quinn's breath to hitch and her eyes to flutter shut.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked back toward Judy ask if begging for an explanation. Judy shrugged then looked down helplessly. Rachel turned back toward Quinn, pushed herself off her knees and placed her lips delicately on Quinn's right cheek before standing up completely. Her lips barely brushed across Quinn's skin, but it was enough for the blonde to feel it and her eyes shot open in shock.

"Rachel?" She breathed out.

Rachel stepped back slightly, and looked Quinn in the eye. "So what could have happened between last night and this morning that has you so upset?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip and noticed that the action drew Rachel's eyes to her mouth. "I realized that my cheerleading career is over."

Rachel regarded her compassionately for a moment before speaking softly. "Maybe you won't be able to compete for National's in a Cheerios uniform, but I don't think your career is over."

Quinn's eyes furrowed in confusion and Rachel smirked. The brunette stood up straighter and announced. "Well, doesn't Yale have a cheerleading squad?"

Rachel turned on her heels and left a speechless Quinn as she walked toward the door. Judy watched Quinn's face light up before turning to Rachel and whispering. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Always know what to say?"

Rachel stepped closer to Judy and lowered her voice. "She's looking for excuses to give up. Don't give her any."

Judy nodded as Rachel continued out the door. Then the elder Fabray glanced at her daughter and smiled. "So, what are Yale's colors? I'll have to stock up if I'm going to cheer you on."

Quinn smiled widely. She grabbed her bag from the coffee table and looked up at her mom. "See you after school."

"See ya." Judy leaned down and hugged her daughter. "I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

When Quinn got outside, Rachel already had the car door open for her. "Your chariot awaits." Rachel announced as she curtsied at the blonde causing Quinn to chuckle.

They were halfway to the store when Quinn opened her mouth to speak. "About this morning…"

Rachel's hand found Quinn's and she squeezed it firmly. "You never have to apologize Quinn. Every thing you're feeling is exactly what you should be feeling, everyone handles adversity differently. And…"

"Adversity?" Quinn shrieked. "Rachel this isn't me getting pregnant in 10th grade, or losing Prom Queen, or or…" Quinn was in tears again, so Rachel pulled the car over.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry…"

"And you need to stop apologizing for everything! It's not your fault I'm in this damn chair!"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"What?"

"Maybe you don't blame me. Maybe you don't hate me. But do you blame someone? Do you hate someone?"

"Rachel…"

"It's called an accident for a reason. And maybe you shouldn't have been texting while you were driving. Maybe the guy in the truck shouldn't have been speeding. Maybe I shouldn't have been on the phone with you when I was supposed to be getting married to Finn. We could play the blame game all day long but…" Rachel took a deep breath; she held it and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she huffed out the air she was holding in her lungs. "Does any of that change the present?"

Quinn was silent. She hated herself for yelling at Rachel. She hated that Rachel saw her so vulnerable and angry yet again. But what she hated the most was that Rachel was right.

She didn't know when Rachel started driving again, but all of a sudden they were in the parking lot at the drugstore. Rachel was opening the door for her and helped her into her chair without a word. When they got inside, they walked to the photo department to print the pictures. They bought some frames while they were waiting for the photos to be processed. And Quinn bought Rachel a single rose when she saw them sitting at the end of one of the aisles.

When she handed the rose to Rachel, the brunette looked at her oddly. "What's this for?"

Quinn shrugged. "An apology."

Rachel sighed. "We have to stop doing this Quinn. You were right." Quinn frowned, so Rachel continued her explanation. "Let's stop with the apologies, we're going to say things and do things that we don't mean. But it's nothing we haven't been through before. And even after all of that, we still made it out on the other side."

Rachel twirled the rose in her fingers then brought it up to her nose to sniff it. When she dropped her hands to her sides, she continued to twirl the flower in small circles at her side. Quinn watched the movements of Rachel's hands, unable to look her in the eye.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Rachel continued. "Ever since you agreed that you were my sort of friend…" Quinn's eyes shot up to meet Rachel's. "I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. You're stuck with me. So get angry, yell at me, cry on my shoulder. Anything that you need to do to get through this, I'm here for you."

Before Quinn could answer, Rachel was holding her. She tucked a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear and whispered. "But thank you for the rose, it's beautiful."

Quinn just tightened her hold on Rachel in response.

After holding each other for several minutes, Rachel stepped away. "I bet our pictures are done."

They retrieved their pictures and went back to the car. Quinn looked through them while Rachel drove to their next destination. She smiled to herself as she saw all the pictures Rachel took of her at the skateboard park. She found a really nice one of her with Artie and Nicci.

"Rachel?" Quinn held the picture up to her. "You have multiple copies of this one, I was wondering if I could have one?"

Rachel smiled. "I made the copies for you. There's one in there for Artie and Nicci too."

Quinn's eyes widened. "I forgot to tell you! Artie asked Nicci on a date."

"That's great!" Rachel replied excitedly.

"She's coming to Glee rehearsal tonight."

Rachel smiled brightly as Quinn returned her attention to the photos. She got to the photos of Rachel sitting in her lap and put them each in the frames they bought. "I really like this picture. But we definitely need to take more of the two of us."

"I agree." Rachel replied as she drove to the Lima Bean.

They grabbed their breakfast and sat at the first available table. "You didn't have to pay for me Rach, I have my own money." Quinn remarked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, well you bought me a flower."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That hardly makes us even."

"Then you'll just have to buy me another one." Rachel smirked as she took a bite of a strawberry.

Quinn studied her intently before looking down at her own food and taking a bite of her bagel. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Quinn broke it. "Could I tell you something?"

Rachel's eyes met hers. "I thought we agreed you could tell me anything."

Quinn studied her own fingers as they twitched nervously. Then she looked back up at Rachel. "I'm gay." It was barely audible; Rachel had to lean in to hear it.

When the words registered in Rachel's mind, her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Really? That's the question you're asking?"

"I just…" Rachel blinked slowly before finding Quinn's eyes again. She smiled at the blonde. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

Quinn swallowed thickly. "You're my best friend."

The smile that appeared on Rachel's face was bigger than any Quinn had ever seen, and she was proud of being the one to put it there.

"And you're my best friend, Quinn."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about Kurt? Aren't you guys still going to be roommates in New York?"

Rachel looked down. "I sort of became…distant."

This time Quinn reached across the table and grabbed Rachel's hand. "You'll find your way back. It's a process."

Rachel nodded, and then her eyes started to water. "You seem so sure that I'm getting into NYADA."

"Because you will. I may have given you a hard time over the years Rach, but it wasn't because I didn't believe in you." Quinn rubbed circles on the top of Rachel's hand with her thumb. "I think I did believe in you and that's why I was so jealous, I knew that whatever happened; you would be the one getting out of Lima."

Rachel smiled at her. "You're getting out too, Quinn. And Yale will be lucky to have you."

Once again they were enveloped in a comfortable silence. They finished their breakfast and headed to school. Quinn's head was a little higher as she made her way down the hallways. She felt lighter, as if an invisible weight had been lifted, now that Rachel knew about her. She liked not having secrets from the girl, apart from the big secret that she was completely in love with her.

The day went by rather quickly for Quinn, and before she knew it she was on her way to glee with Rachel. Artie and Nicci were also already in the room. Rachel handed Quinn the photos they printed that morning, so that the blonde could give them to their friends.

"Rachel and I have something for you guys." Quinn announced as she approached her friends.

Nicci raised an eyebrow at Quinn before replying. "You and Rachel, huh?" She discreetly wiggled her eyebrows when Rachel became engaged in conversation with Artie.

Quinn couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she ducked her head shyly. Nicci giggled, which caught the attention of both Rachel and Artie. "What'd we miss?" The boy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Nicci grinned sweetly at the boy.

Quinn thrust the pictures toward the pair. "Rachel took them actually, and made the copies…and thought to give them to you." She paused. "So I guess Rachel has a gift for you."

Nicci and Rachel both chuckled at the statement. Rachel smiled at Nicci and explained. "What Quinn is trying to say is 'we thought you'd like these.'"

Quinn smiled at Rachel gratefully as she watched Nicci and Artie look at the photo. Artie looked up at Quinn excitedly. "This is a great picture, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Nicci looked at her as well. "It did turn out really good, thanks!"

Quinn grinned at Rachel who returned it in kind. It was a great idea, and she was glad Rachel was so thoughtful.

Shortly afterwards, the rest of their friends filed in and Artie introduced them all to Nicci. Rachel sat on the arm of Quinn's wheelchair, as she looked down at the blonde. "I wish I would have thought of putting them in frames."

Quinn's mouth dropped open; of course Rachel would give someone a gift and think of ways that it could have been better. "They can buy a frame if they want one Rachel, it's no big deal." Then without thinking, she wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her down onto her lap. Rachel giggled as she readjusted herself so she was more comfortable.

Rachel was still sitting on Quinn's lap smiling, when Finn walked into the room and looked at them strangely. But he didn't say a word as he caught Quinn's eyes before looking away and joining the group in meeting Nicci.

Quinn moved her head forward, bringing her lips to Rachel's ear. "What song do you think Artie's going to sing to her?"

Rachel quickly turned her head to face Quinn, nearly bringing their lips together. They were centimeters apart. "He's singing to her?"

"He said he was wooing her, I'd assume it would involve a song."

Rachel bit her bottom lip and Quinn's eyes dropped to watch the action. Quinn involuntarily licked her own lips, before bringing her eyes up to Rachel's. They were startled from their reverie when Mr. Shue walked in clapping his hands.

"So, I heard we have a special guest this afternoon." He announced as Quinn took a steadying breath and shook her head clear of her Rachel induced haze.

She rolled her wheelchair to the other side of the classroom, Rachel still on her lap, and situated herself in the front row. She was disappointed, however, when Rachel took that as her cue and climbed off of Quinn's lap and sat in the chair beside her.

Artie and Nicci took their spots at the front of the room as Artie introduced the girl. "This is my friend Nicci. I don't know if you guys know about the skateboard park at the north end of town, but I find myself going there whenever I'm having a bad day. You see, that park in particular caters to those who are wheelchair bound. And that's where I first met Nicci. She's been an amazing support system for me, and I feel like I haven't always returned the favor but I am going to try…" He said the last sentence while looking at Nicci, she smiled in response. Then he turned his attention onto Quinn and seemed to be asking for her approval, so she nodded at him to continue. "I took Quinn there last night, and well…I'll let her tell you about the experience if she wants to. But anyway, she got my but into shape and I asked this beautiful girl on a date."

Suddenly the classroom erupted into cheers as his friends applauded him. He took Nicci's hand in his own and continued. "And before I turn the floor over to her, if she wants it, I had something I wanted to sing."

He nodded at a few of his friends, so Sam and Puck grabbed guitars and Finn went to sit behind the drums. Then Artie turned to face Nicci directly and sang "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings.

Quinn's heart clenched at the sight. She believed in true love with all her heart and without conscious thought, her hand found Rachel's and held it gently. Her breathing became erratic when she realized what she had done, so she attempted to pull it away but Rachel held it tighter before lacing their fingers together.

Quinn dared to look at the brunette beside her and saw a content and happy smile on her face as Rachel watched her friends. When the performance was finished, Nicci and Artie shared a chaste kiss that elicited wild applause. They pulled apart with a blush.

Nicci looked over at all of Artie's friends. Her eyes traveling from face to face. Then she spoke. "Artie's lucky to have friends like you." Her voice wasn't as strong as it usually was as she searched for the words and the strength to get through her speech. "He talks about you all the time. I feel like I know each of you already. I know that sometimes you guys don't get everything people like us go though, and I know that you try but…just know that it's rare to be able to have people who look at me and see a girl rather than a girl in a wheelchair. So thank you. I can see why you guys mean so much to him, because to you…he's just Artie."

Quinn was in tears as she wiped at them discreetly. Though, she wasn't discreet enough because Rachel noticed it. "Quinn?"

Then blonde turned toward Rachel and forced a small smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Rachel grinned. "You've always been a horrible liar."

Quinn's eyes widened until she realized that it was true. She giggled quietly as she shook her head. Then Rachel brought their hands to her lips and kissed Quinn's knuckles before adding. "I think that's a good thing. It means you'd rather be honest."

Quinn smiled before returning her attention back to the front of the class. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Finn watching her. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

After glee, the kids broke off into small groups to talk. Nicci pulled away from the group and approached Quinn, who was alone and deep in thought.

"Hey." Nicci said softly, pulling Quinn out of her musings.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"So, Artie can sing. He may have failed to mention that."

"But you knew he was in glee." Quinn asked with confusion.

"I know Artie plays guitar and he loves glee, but he didn't mention how amazing he was as a singer."

"Surprise." Quinn grinned, causing Nicci to chuckle.

They were silent for a minute or two before Nicci spoke, she was looking at Rachel rather than Quinn. The brunette was chatting with some of her friends. Nicci smiled at the sight. "Rachel seems happy today."

Quinn nodded in response.

"She told me that she had been going through some…issues lately, so it's nice to see her happy." Nicci mused.

Quinn stared at the blonde in wonder. "She told you all of that?"

Nicci shrugged. "I'm easy to talk to."

Quinn nodded again.

"So, what is with the two of you…the sexual tension was palpable."

Quinn nearly choked on her own saliva. "What?"

Nicci shrugged again. "I call them like I see them."

They were soon joined by Brittany and Santana. Quinn looked at each of her friends, and then spoke while watching Rachel. "I blew up at Rachel today."

They all narrowed their eyes at her. "You guys look fine to me." Santana replied.

"We made up. I just…I took out my anger on her."

"Q, you can't do that…Rachel's still fragile." Brittany frowned.

"I think Rachel's stronger than you think." Nicci added, causing all the girls to look at her.

"She's right Q. She took all our abuse for years and it never broke her stride. She's going to be a star, even a botched high school wedding and near debilitating depression couldn't keep her down for long." Santana replied.

"Santana." Quinn scolded, but the Latina simply shrugged.

"It's true." Santana replied.

"Look, Quinn. You got angry and had a meltdown. It's going to happen often and you know what? The people who are around you the most are going to experience the brunt of that. In a way, this didn't just happen to you…it happened to them too. They have to relearn everything. They are just as new to all of this as you are, so you'll have to navigate it together." Nicci explained.

Quinn closed her eyes trying to process the information. Rachel did say that she knew they'd say and do things they didn't mean and that they could get through it. She believed they could get through it because she believed Rachel. Then her eyes shot open. "I told her I was gay."

Three mouths dropped in shock as wide eyes stared at their friend.

"You…wow." Santana breathed out. Then she smirked. "I didn't think you had the balls, Q." She slapped Quinn's shoulder and added. "I'm proud of you."

"What'd she say?" Brittany asked anxiously.

Quinn sighed. "It was a shock to her but she was glad I trusted her enough to tell her the truth."

"The truth would have been that you wanted to jump her and make sweet lady babies with her." Santana muttered causing Nicci to stare at her in disbelief.

Then Nicci looked back at Quinn. "I'm glad you took that step Quinn, it let's her know that there may be a possibility there. I guess, for now the ball is in her court."

"Which means we have to step up the game and get her to dump Finnept."

"Who?" Nicci asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana. "You're not doing anything to Finn, do you understand me Santana?"

The Latina growled but nodded in acceptance of Quinn's demand.

A minute or two later Rachel approached the group. "Well, Quinn, I hate to interrupt but we have to get you home."

"Wanky." Santana replied as she wiggled her eyebrows. Nicci giggled and both Quinn and Rachel blushed.

Then Quinn recovered from her mortification and explained. "The occupational therapist is coming over for the first time tonight."

"Oh, wow." Nicci replied. "Let me know how that goes, will you?"

"Of course. Um…" Quinn grabbed her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Nicci. "Just save your number for me."

Santana's eyebrows nearly went to her hairline. "You have a new phone and you didn't tell me?"

Quinn looked at her remorsefully. "Sorry."

After quickly giving all of her friends her new cell phone number, she and Rachel made their way back to Quinn's house. Rachel helped Quinn inside, hugged both Judy and Quinn goodbye and then politely excused herself.

Judy raised an eyebrow in question. "She was out of here fast today; did you girls have a fight?"

Quinn shrugged. "I told her I was gay this morning, but she was fine with it. I think she just didn't want to impose knowing that the therapist was coming."

Judy nodded then took a deep breath. "You told her, huh?"

"Yup." She let the 'p' pop loudly.

"Okay."

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Judy turned to face her daughter. "This conversation isn't over." She said firmly.

Quinn smirked. "It never is."

Judy was shaking her head as she went to open the door. A beautiful, young brunette with green eyes was standing in front of her. "Ms. Fabray?"

"Yes, come in." She stepped aside and let the girl walk inside.

"My name is Sadie and as you have guessed, I'm here for Quinn."

"I'm right here." Quinn said from behind the brunette.

"Quinn? It's nice to meet you."

Quinn nodded.

"Well…" Sadie looked from one blonde to the other. "Why don't you give me the grand tour so I can access the things that we can change to make things a little easier on you?"

It wasn't that the girl was patronizing, if anything she was professional and polite. But the only thing Quinn thought was that it wasn't Rachel. Sure the things they fixed around the house and the therapy she went through would definitely make her life easier, but none of that mattered without Rachel. And suddenly she wished that the brunette had stayed behind.

Sadie went around the house explaining to Judy things that they could fix around the house. She even gave Quinn a tool that she could use to help her grab things when she dropped them. Sadie assured her that it would come if handy if she didn't want to rely on people picking up after her.

Then they went to the bathroom and Sadie told Judy that they needed to get a stool to sit on in the shower, and also they should add a handle on the wall for Quinn to hold on to.

"That way she can do most of the showering herself. You can sit her on the stool, and she should be able to do the rest or most of it." Sadie explained.

Quinn's eyes began to water. The idea of not having to have her mother scrub her down was a good thing. She always felt stupid and…exposed when her mother had to help her.

"You also need to put a handle on the wall by the toilet for the same reasons." She turned toward Quinn. "Most of this stuff is for the future, when you are working to get out of that chair. It'll be a long and painful process and these things will help you."

Quinn stared at her in awe. "Did you just say…?"

"You think she'll regain her ability to walk?" Judy asked hopefully.

"I've seen the doctor's reports, they look promising. With the type of injury you have, it is hard to say but if you regain feeling in her legs…then you should have no problem walking again. It's just a waiting game for now, but there's no reason not to be optimistic."

"And if not…then what?" Quinn asked through the tears.

"Worst case scenario, then at least adding these things will make you and your mother's lives a bit easier. It will alleviate some of the strain on your mom and it will give you the opportunity to be more…independent. I can show you how to transfer her to and from that chair more easily."

"Thanks, I have already been thought that." Quinn spat out.

"Quinnie!"

"It's okay. I work with people when they hit rock bottom and they hate the world, Quinn seems to be adjusting surprising well…considering…" Sadie replied.

Quinn studied her carefully before replying. "Thank you for being honest with me…even if you were brutal about it."

Sadie actually flinched when Quinn emphasized on the word 'brutal.'

After finishing the tour of the rest of the house, they returned to the kitchen. "The last thing I wanted to do is an assessment on you." Sadie explained.

Quinn nodded as the brunette stepped toward her. "You seem to get around in the wheelchair efficiently, so I'm just going to do some range on motion exercises on your legs. And I'll be checking to see if you can feel anything I do to you. Okay?"

Quinn nodded again. Sadie took one foot in her hand and started at the ankle. She rolled it from side to side, and front to back. "Do you feel me touching you?"

"No."

Sadie nodded. Then she massaged the calf muscles, looking up to see if Quinn could feel it but the blonde shook her head. She did the same on each leg, working her way up and down but Quinn didn't feel anything. The realization of it hit Quinn hard and she started to silently sob.

Judy rushed to her as Sadie stepped away in understanding. "Just because it didn't happen today, doesn't mean it won't happen." The brunette stated. "Also, if you get her some sturdy shoes, it'll help you when you're trying to stand her up to dress her and stuff."

Judy nodded and Quinn just sobbed harder. Sturdy shoes probably meant ugly shoes.

"Well, I'll place the order for the items we suggested and can come back to help you set everything up when the time comes if you need me to. In the meantime, I want you to continue with those range of motion exercises we just did. Several times a day, she needs to stimulate those muscles."

Sadie silently excused herself and walked toward the door, but when she opened it she came face to face with a petite brunette. They nodded in greeting before Rachel walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry to just barge in, but a hot supermodel let me in." Rachel muttered to no one in particular.

Judy and Quinn pulled out of their embrace and stared at the brunette in confusion. Rachel could see the tears in both girls' eyes so she sprouted her apologies. "I am so sorry, I'll just come back later…or call. Maybe I'll call." She began backing way when Quinn's voice stopped her.

"Wait."

Rachel stood stock still as Quinn wheeled up to her. The blonde's eye caught sight of an envelope in Rachel's hand. "Is that?"

"My NYADA letter?" Rachel nodded. "I wanted to come right when I got home but I knew you had your appointment, by the way she's hot and well…good for you."

Quinn shut her eyes slowly before opening them back up and locking them with Rachel's. Those usually calm orbs were swimming with so many emotions that Quinn could scarcely name them. "What does it say?"

"I didn't open it yet."

"What?"

"I…I wanted you to do it for me. You never stopped believing in me, you said so yourself." She reverently handed the paper to Quinn.

Quinn took it just as reverently. "What about your dads?"

Rachel grinned, whipped out her phone and waited for one of them to answer. "Okay, I'm putting you on speaker phone now…say 'hi' to Quinn."

"Hi Quinn!" Both yelled.

Quinn laughed at the gesture as she ran her finger along the length of the envelope, ripping it open. She slid the paper out and scanned it. Her whole face lit up. "You're in!"

"She's in!" Quinn heard Rachel's dads scream before Rachel's body engulfed hers.

"I'm in." Rachel whispered contentedly. As she pulled away, she was nearly tackled by Judy.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

When Judy let go, Rachel looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes. "And I may have done some research…but did you know that NYADA and Yale are like less than two hours apart?"

"No, I didn't know that." Quinn lied.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for another four years, Fabray." Rachel smiled.

"Now get back home young lady, you're still grounded after all." The sound of one of Rachel's dads coming from the phone interrupted them.

Judy and Quinn chuckled but Rachel blushed darkly. "I ah…gotta go." She hugged Quinn one last time, pecking her on the cheek before pulling away. This time, Quinn was the one blushing. Rachel closed her phone and looked into hazel eyes. "I'll call you later, because I want to know everything about how your appointment with Megan Fox went."

"Huh?"

"Come on, the hot occupational therapist? Surely you noticed or are brunette's not your type?" Rachel asked and Quinn swore she heard a hint of jealously in Rachel's voice, though it could have been wishful thinking.

"I don't have a type." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"You are such a liar Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel stated.

Quinn's heart throbbed. For some reason, hearing her given name fall from Rachel's lips warmed her whole body.

"I'll call you!" Rachel announced one last time before leaving the room.

Judy waited until Rachel was safely out of the house before speaking. "She's right you know, Sadie was hot. And you didn't even seem to notice her."

Quinn stared at her mom. "Did Rachel sound jealous to you?"

Judy shook her head. "No way, I am not touching that with a ten foot pole!"

Quinn smiled to herself then followed her mother into the kitchen to help her with dinner. She was starving; it had been a long and every emotional day. And even though she was still a bit disheartened following her session with Sadie, the thought that she and Rachel were both getting out of Lima together almost made it better. Plus, Rachel kissed her twice today. So, all in all, it was a good day.

After dinner, she shot off a text to Nicci telling her about her breakdown with Sadie. But there was no response and she realized that Nicci was probably still on the date with Artie. Quinn smiled to herself at the thought.

After doing some homework and reading some more of her book, her phone buzzed with a message.

**From Nicci: Each day will get a little better. Besides, she said that she was optimistic about you regaining feeling in your legs, so cling to that hope. Don't let the rest of it get you down.**

**From Quinn: Thank you.**

**From Nicci: No problem.**

**From Quinn: How was your date?**

**From Nicci: Magical!**

**From Quinn: I'm happy for you.**

**From Nicci: You should be :)**

Before she could reply with her own snarky comment, her phone rang. Rachel's name appeared across Quinn's screen and the blonde grinned like an idiot.

"I was just thinking about you." She answered almost flirtatiously and smiled at the sharp intake of breath she heard coming from Rachel.

"So, are we going to talk about how your appointment went? I think you should check Megan Fox's credentials, I doubt she's adequately qualified."

"Stop calling her that, her name is Sadie."

Rachel sighed before continuing with concern oozing from her voice. "Are you okay?"

"She did a bunch of stuff to stimulate my muscles or whatever and I didn't feel any of it."

"Did she say that was normal?"

"She said that just because I didn't feel it today, that didn't mean that feeling wouldn't come back eventually. I need to keep doing those exercises though."

"I can help if you want." Rachel offered and Quinn swooned a little bit.

"You wanna play with my feet? Do you have a foot fetish or something?" Quinn asked teasingly.

The phone was silent and Quinn's smile faded. "Rach, look I'm sorry."

Giggling could be heard through the line.

"Don't do that to me!" Quinn demanded with a growl though she couldn't stop a smirk from forming.

"Sorry." Rachel replied. "But if you want some help, I am at your disposal."

"I'll keep that in mind."

There was a long silence before Rachel broke it. "I got into NYADA."

Quinn grinned proudly. "I know."

"I was on the phone all night, Kurt is so excited."

"What'd Finn say?" Quinn asked distractedly.

More silence.

"Rachel?"

"I forgot to tell him." The brunette admitted and Quinn couldn't help bursting into laughter. "Quinn it isn't funny. I gotta go."

Quinn was still laughing when she replied. "Good night Rachel."

"Good night Quinn."

The blonde hung up the phone elated at the news. Rachel wanted Quinn to be the first to know about NYADA and then she completely forget to even tell Finn about it. Quinn 1. Finn 0.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's bedroom the next day after school. Rachel saw the book she gave Quinn sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. She picked it up and flipped through the pages to see how far Quinn had gotten. The blonde was watching her.

"I think I prefer that book to Slaughterhouse Five, though it seems sacrilege to say." Quinn stated sincerely earning a beaming smile from the brunette.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Quinn rolled over to the bookshelf and scanned the books for the one she wanted. Rachel watched with a smirk.

"If you organized them properly you'd be able to find what you were looking for more efficiently." The brunette said thoughtfully.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. "And how would you arrange them, Miss OCD?"

Rachel huffed before marching over to the blonde. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder causing the blonde to shiver at the touch. With her free hand, Rachel pointed to the books. "First of all, I would situate them according to genre and then alphabetically by author."

Quinn chuckled. "That's actually how I had them arranged in my old room."

Rachel looked at her curiously. "Old room?"

The blonde's hazel eyes widened dramatically as her mouth hung open.

"Quinn?"

Quinn shut her eyes as she mumbled out. "My old bedroom is upstairs, the boys moved all my stuff down here and the girls…decorated."

Quinn peeked through one eye to study the brunette, only to find Rachel regarding her with an amused expression. She quickly opened both eyes.

"You thought I'd be upset." Rachel said, and it wasn't a question. Then she sighed. Rachel walked around Quinn until she was facing the girl and then knelt down so they were eye level. "I wish I was not so out of it at the time so that I could have partaken in the redecoration of your new room. And I wish that you would have felt comfortable enough to tell me the truth…but I'm not upset."

Quinn drew her bottom lip between her teeth, noticing how the movement made Rachel's eyes momentarily flicker to her mouth. "I didn't intend to be…dishonest. You assumed this was my room and so I let you believe it."

Rachel rolled her eyes before huffing playfully. "Then the fault is mine, you know what they say about assuming don't you?"

Quinn smirked wondering if Rachel would continue if she didn't reply.

"Looks like we're both asses then." Rachel concluded eliciting a wide eyed response from the blonde.

"You just swore."

"Quinn that was hardly a curse word and I assure you that your delicate ears have heard far worse from both Puck and Santana."

Quinn smiled brightly before nodding.

Suddenly Rachel shot up, standing at her full height. "Am I to understand that you had nothing to do with this redecoration?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed before she nodded slightly, she was concerned where this conversation was headed.

"How about we make this room more your own then?"

The blonde raised a sculpted eyebrow. "How so?"

Rachel was already taking books off the shelf and setting them on the bed. "We start with the books and go from there."

Quinn was smiling as she began removing the books from the shelves.

Just over an hour later, the books, CD's and DVD's were reorganized in the way that Quinn preferred them. With the exception of the one she was looking for. She handed it to the brunette shyly. "I told you I enjoy some Nicholas Sparks, and this one is my favorite. I'd like for you to have it." Quinn's eyes hesitantly found Rachel's as she quickly added. "In exchange for the one you gave me."

The brunette took the book with a grateful smile. "The Rescue. They haven't made a movie of this one yet, have they?"

Quinn chuckled with an eye roll. "Not everything has to be made into a movie for it to be good Rach."

The brunette nodded absentmindedly as she was reading the description on the back of the book.

"So what's next?" Quinn asked when the silence was becoming too much for her.

Rachel looked up from the book. "Your photographs. We took a great picture together and it deserves a better spot than the nightstand by your bed."

Quinn frowned, she liked it there. It was the last thing she saw before she shut off the lights.

"Or we could leave it where it is." Rachel amended when she saw the frown on Quinn's face.

"I like where the pictures are, but there were a few things that I wish I could add."

"Like?"

Quinn looked down shyly until Rachel's fingers took hold of her chin and lifted her face upward. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Quinn."

"I want my stuffed lamb from my closet!" Quinn blurted out.

Rachel grinned. "Okay, you should be embarrassed about that."

"Rachel!" Quinn playfully slapped at the girl.

"Kidding. Anything else?"

"My art supplies…and my telescope." Quinn replied. "Oh, and I have a globe."

"Globe?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a really old…antique globe. Don't laugh." Quinn demanded.

"I'm not laughing at you." Rachel tried to control the smirk but failed to do so which earned her another slap from the blonde. "Okay, fine. I'm not laughing really, I just find it amusing. You're adorkable."

"Shut up." Quinn pouted.

Rachel brushed her thumb across Quinn's lip trying to stop the pout. "I think it's cute."

Quinn blushed darkly as she reveled in the feel of Rachel's thumb on her lips. She had to fight the urge to pucker up and kiss that thumb. The brunette removed her hand all too soon for Quinn's liking.

"I really like this side of you Quinn, the side that no one else gets to see."

Quinn had to steady her breathing and hoped that Rachel didn't hear her pounding heart.

"So, do you mind if I run upstairs and grab those things for you?" Rachel asked when Quinn had yet to speak.

Quinn shook her head and before she could say anything else, Rachel was gone. She brought her hand to her mouth and shivered at the memory of Rachel's touch as it still left tingles on her pink lips.

Several minutes later, Rachel was bounding down the stairs with some of the items Quinn requested. When she entered Quinn's room, she had a smirk on her face. "You did have a picture of Jesus on your wall."

The blush returned to Quinn's cheeks. "I think you know me more than anyone ever has."

It was Rachel's turn to be speechless as she stared at the blonde with her mouth agape. Quinn approached her and started grabbing the items from Rachel's hands. She placed the telescope beside the window. Then she returned to Rachel and grabbed the easel and set it beside her desk as Rachel put the paper, oil paints, oil pastels, chalk, and paint brushes on the desk beside it.

"I'd like to see your art some time." Rachel stated as she set the stuff down.

"We'll have to see about that." Quinn answered with a smile. She didn't show anyone her art work (unless you counted the pornographic drawings in the bathroom stalls) but found herself really wanting Rachel's approval.

"I'm going to go grab the rest of the stuff." Rachel announced as she left the room, only to return moments later.

She handed the stuffed lamb to Quinn with reverence earning a shy grin from the blonde as she hugged it tightly.

"Where do you want this?" Rachel asked holding the globe.

Quinn pointed toward the telescope. "Over there."

Rachel nodded and placed it where she was told. When she was finished she replied. "I actually really like this globe…it adds character to the room."

Quinn smiled in agreement as she watched the brunette spin the globe slowly. Then Rachel stopped it with her finger and smiled at the spot her finger was currently pointing to. "New York, see it is my destiny."

Quinn rolled over to the globe and spun it as well, before stopping it with her finger just as the brunette had. "New York. Looks like I'm destined to be where you are."

Rachel looked up, locking eyes with Quinn. The blonde swore she felt the electricity in the room crackle. And it may have been her mind playing tricks on her, but it seemed like Rachel was leaning toward her. She was sure she was leaning toward Rachel.

"Hey girls!" Judy's booming voice startled the girls as they shot apart.

Judy looked around the room, immediately taking in the new additions. "I like what you did with the place." She smiled.

"It was Rachel's idea. She found out that I didn't decorate the room and asked if there was anything I would have wanted to do differently." Quinn explained with pride.

Judy's eyes found Rachel's in a silent 'thank you.'

"Everyone deserves to feel at home wherever they are." Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? You only have two more days of grounding left; you wouldn't want to ruin it now." Judy asked when silence became unbearable.

Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "You're right! I gotta go!" Rachel announced before grabbing the book Quinn gave her and hugging both blondes goodbye.

When she was gone, Judy sat on Quinn's bed and took in the room more thoroughly. "You know, I like that girl more and more every day."

Quinn sighed with a dreamy smile. "You're not the only one, Mom."

Judy climbed off the bed and walked toward the window. She idly spun the globe before placing a hand on the telescope. "You used to use this thing all summer long."

"I know."

"I'd catch you sitting out on the roof, gazing into the sky like it held the key to the universe."

Quinn smiled at the memory, and then frowned at the knowledge that she may never be able to do that again.

"You should take Rachel stargazing on your first date." Judy spoke into the silence.

"Mom."

"Come on, it's romantic."

"You realize that most times people use stargazing as an excuse to make out, right?" Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Come on, like you need an excuse to make out with that girl."

Quinn's face contorted as if she was scandalized causing Judy to chuckle. A minute or so later, Judy spoke again. "I ran into Mrs. Jones at the grocery store today, she reminded me that Prom is next week. I was thinking we could go dress shopping this weekend."

Quinn groaned. "I'm not going to Prom, Mom."

"Quinnie…"

"How fun can it be if I can't even dance?"

"Quinnie…"

"I'm not going Mom, so drop it. Okay?"

Judy nodded before walking out of the room to start dinner.

Quinn's sour mood lasted the rest of the night. And even though Judy had picked up the supplies that Sadie recommended, including a stool to sit on while she showered, it didn't make showering much easier. Quinn cursed (and was scolded for doing so) the entire time. Then she retired to her room early, in self imposed exile.

She had her homework finished and was reading her book as thoughts about Prom invaded her mind. Last year it had been all about becoming Prom Queen, and she was fighting to keep Finn away from Rachel. And even though most of it had been disastrous, she did bond with Rachel a bit. They even danced together at the end of the night. This year, no matter the outcome, she wouldn't be able to dance with Rachel. Not really, and it was heartbreaking.

She allowed herself to dwell in her self pity until her phone buzzed. There was a message from Rachel so she opened it up and laughed out loud when she saw that the brunette had sent her a photo. Rachel was cuddling a stuffed lion, puckering her lips exaggeratingly as she kissed the animal. The message said, "Don't be embarrassed, I have one too!"

And even though it was completely irrational, Quinn was actually jealous of the lion. After all, he got to have Rachel's lips on him.

**From Quinn: Yours is cuter. Wanna trade?**

**From Rachel: Maybe we can share custody**

The smile on Quinn's face was permanent now.

**From Quinn: Deal.**

**From Rachel: I'll bring over Simba and we can swap them tomorrow :)**

**From Quinn: Why am I not surprised that you named your lion after a Disney movie?**

**From Rachel: And what did you name your lamb, Miss Fabray**

**From Quinn: Aren't you dying to know…**

**From Rachel: Actually I am, so spill**

**From Quinn: It's a secret.**

**From Rachel: :(**

**From Quinn: I'll tell you if you tell me a secret.**

There was no reply for five minutes and Quinn started to worry until her phone rang.

"I thought you gave up." Quinn replied as she answered the phone.

"If you think I would give up at something, you really don't know me that well Fabray."

Quinn chuckled.

"So, first you tell me your lamb's name because the answer will directly result in how big of a secret you'll get from me."

Quinn bit her lips nervously. "Lucy."

There was silence before Rachel asked. "You named your lamb, Lucy? After yourself?"

"I wasn't very creative as a child." Quinn defended lamely.

"That or you were conceited."

"Nope, it was a lack of creativity."

"Well, Lucy Q." Rachel breathed Quinn's given name and it warmed the blonde from the inside out. "Looks like I owe you a secret."

"Looks like you do."

"I can't think of any right now, so I'll have to sleep on it."

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Quinn shrieked, realizing she had been played.

"Good night, Lucy Q."

The blonde could hear Rachel smirking through the phone as she delivered her goodbye.

"Night, Rach."

As Quinn hung up her phone, Judy knocked quietly on the door. "Just wanted to see if you were ready for bed…" She whispered hesitantly, unsure if her daughter's horrible mood was still running rampant.

"Yes, I am. Thanks Mom." Quinn greeted happily.

Judy walked into the room with her brows furrowed in complete confusion until she saw the phone clutched in her daughter's hand. A smile crept on her lips as she asked. "What'd Rachel have to say?"

Quinn's whole face lit up. "She totally played me."

"And why are you not upset by that?"

Quinn scanned through her phone and stopped on the picture that Rachel sent her and held it out to her mom as she spoke. "She sent me a picture and…"

"If that's one of those sext things…"

"Mother!"

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Just saying." Then she grabbed Quinn's phone and looked at the picture. "That's adorable."

"His name is Simba and she's going to trade it for Lucy." Quinn replied as she hugged her lamb to her chest.

"A Lion and a Lamb." Judy mused.

"What about it?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"Reminds me of those Twilight books…'the Lion fell in love the with the Lamb.'"

Quinn considered the statement before smiling wide. "And I will make her fall in love with me."

Judy smiled to herself thinking that the girls were truly blind if they didn't realize that that was already the case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

When Rachel arrived to pick up Quinn the next morning, the blonde was intent on giving her a hard time. "So, now that you've slept on it…you must divulge your secrets to me now."

"Secrets? I only promised you one."

"Logistics." Quinn sing-songed.

"I brought you a peace offering." Rachel replied as she pulled Simba from behind her back.

"It's not a peace offering if you already promised to trade him with me."

"Logistics." Rachel teased back earning an eye roll from the blonde.

Judy was watching the entire scene with amusement.

Quinn grabbed at the lion, but Rachel swiftly pulled it away. "No way…show me the merchandise first."

"You make it sound like a drug deal." Quinn pouted.

"This is a serious transaction. What if I just hand him over and you turn out to be a scallywag?"

Judy snorted.

"Scallywag? Is that even the correct usage…what am I saying…who even uses that word anymore?" Quinn tried not to smile.

"Rachel Barbara Berry does, now go get Lucy…Lucy." The brunette smirked proudly.

Quinn stuck her tongue out petulantly as she went to her bedroom to retrieve her stuffed lamb. When she returned to the living room, she replied. "Okay, on the count of three."

"I think your mom should count, to make things fair."

"For crying out loud!" Quinn groaned in fake annoyance, in truth she was enjoying the banter.

"Okay." Judy smiled as she finally joined the conversation. "On the count of three. One. Two."

Both girls grabbed for the opposite toy with a smile. When the lamb was firmly in Rachel's hands, she pouted. "You cheated!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn smirked as she ran her fingers through the lion's mane.

"I hate to interrupt, but you girls have been arguing for the last ten minutes and you'll be late for school if you don't get going." Judy mentioned, hoping to be the voice of reason.

"Let me put _my _lion in my bedroom, I'll be right back." Quinn answered with a teasing tone.

"What was that Lucy?"

"I said…" Quinn began but was interrupted.

"Not _you, _I was talking to _my _lamb." Rachel replied.

"You girls are incorrigible." Judy threw her hands in the air in defeat and went to her bedroom to get ready for work.

**0000000000000**

When Quinn arrived in the choir room that afternoon, she immediately noticed the hushed argument taking place between Rachel and Finn. Quinn tried not to appear glued to the sight as she made her way to the opposite she of the room where some of the others were gathered.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Finn mentioned something about making reservations for Prom next week and Rachel went off on him. They've been arguing ever since." Kurt explained.

"About what?"

"Rachel hates that he assumed they were going together even though he never officially asked her." Tina added.

"She said she hadn't even planned on going to Prom and that if he would have talked to her about it rather than assuming like an ass…" Mercedes continued until a snort from Quinn interrupted her.

They looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Did we miss something?"

Quinn wiped the smirk off her face as she tried to fight the memories of her conversation with Rachel yesterday; the first time she ever heard the brunette swear. "Sorry, go on."

"Finn's mad because he thinks that as a couple it should have been understood that they'd go to Prom together and when he found out she didn't even want to go, he complained that she never wants to do anything anymore." Kurt finished.

"What's up with dumb and dumber?" Santana asked as she joined them.

Quinn scowled at her for insulting Rachel but the Latina didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not blaming you!" Rachel's voice got louder.

"Then why are you being so…crazy all the time?" Finn yelled back.

"Oh no he didn't." Santana muttered as she stood up but was pulled back down by Quinn.

"Maybe I am crazy, Finn. Ever think of that?" Rachel's voice was substantially lower than it had been previously.

His shoulders dropped. "I didn't mean that."

"But…you said it."

"Rachel."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, okay? I love you Finn…" Rachel paused, and Quinn's heart nearly ripped in half at the admittance. "But I can't look at you without feeling physical pain. And when you…when you try to make us go on as if nothing happened…I…" She sighed, turning away from him for the first time and noticed that they had an audience. She held Quinn's gaze for a second before turning back toward Finn. "When I think about a future with you…all I see is that the day that should have been the happiest day of my life…became the worst day of my life."

Rachel walked away without another word, and without looking back.

"You just broke up with me, didn't you?" Finn called after her.

Rachel paused in the doorway briefly before nodding ever so slightly and disappearing from sight.

Quinn sat there in shock. Rachel's words rolled around in her head. What did it all mean? She was brought back to reality when someone nudged her. She looked up to see her friends staring at her in encouragement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your girl." Santana whispered.

"San, making a move right now would turn me into a giant douchebag."

Santana rolled her eyes. "What difference does that make if you get the girl?"

"Santana." Quinn growled.

The blonde sighed, shook her head and started wheeling away. She was about to exit the room when she saw Finn's teary eyes following her. After taking a deep breath, she changed directions and headed toward the boy.

"Are you okay?"

He huffed. "Do you like it when people ask you that question when it's obvious that you aren't?"

"You're right. I didn't mean to sound patronizing."

He stared at her blankly.

"I didn't mean to offend you." She explained and he nodded at her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You can go after her." Finn said quietly. "I know you want to."

She didn't answer.

"I know I lost her a while ago…" He was trying to find the words he wanted to say. "When the accident happened…she cried every night the whole while you were unconscious. Three whole weeks I held her. Then the crying stopped but she still walked around like a zombie, you know?" He paused again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I hated seeing her like that…and now that she is happier…I just really wanted to hold on. She's amazing and to lose her…"

Quinn found herself instinctively reaching for his hand as she took it in her own. "I know."

"I was being selfish though, I know that…I used to make her happy but I don't anymore." He looked her straight in the eye. "All I want is for her to be happy…even if it isn't with me."

Quinn swallowed thickly because it sounded like Finn Hudson was giving her permission to pursue Rachel. Tears pricked at her eyes. "I understand completely…I was on my way to attend a wedding that…"

"I know." He sighed, squeezing her hand in his. "She waited for you."

Quinn's face must have appeared as confused as she felt because Finn felt the need to continue. "That day…I told her that we had run out of time and we needed to start the wedding or we'd lose our spot. And instead of taking my hand and heading to the ceremony, she turned around to text you one last time."

Quinn's eyes watered as she let her tears freely fall.

"I don't think she realized it at the time, or even now…but she chose you." Finn said gently as he reached over and wiped her wet cheeks with his thumb. And as thankful as Quinn was for the gesture, she couldn't help comparing his hands to Rachel's. And everything about him was…wrong.

"Thank you." She whispered with a shaky breath.

"If you make Rachel happy again…that will be thanks enough." He said it with such sincerity that Quinn believed him. But there was something else in his voice as well…he seemed relieved. He had done a lot to keep Rachel together and now he got to rest and let someone else do it. And it was easier than he thought it would be, because he knew Rachel would be in good hands.

The rest of the kids were walking in the room as Quinn left in search of Rachel. It didn't take her long, since the diva was in the first place she looked. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the stage in the auditorium. Sitting alone in the darkened room made the brunette look even smaller than she normally was.

"Did you draw the short straw?" Rachel asked bitterly as Quinn approached.

"You know that's not true, Rach."

The brunette was silent, except for a few sniffles. Quinn reached the front row and was looking for a way to get on stage. How did Artie normally do it? She was drawing a blank at the moment. Rachel must have noticed so she stood up and walked to the end of the stage. She sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge.

"What if I am broken like he said…or worse…crazy?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn rolled closer to the stage, grabbing both of Rachel's feet and stilling them. "Do you believe you are?"

Rachel was quiet for a bit longer before she sighed. "I don't know. I've been so confused lately. I don't know what's going on with me and I don't understand it and I can't explain it. I…"

"Tell me a secret." Quinn replied.

Brown eyes burrowed into her before looking away. "A secret, huh?"

Quinn ran her hands from Rachel's feet to her bare calves, noticing goosebumps appear on the girl's skin and feeling heat on her own.

"I slept with Finn…"

Quinn swallowed back the bile that had made it up her throat at the thought of them together. She growled as she spoke. "That's not really a secret, Rachel."

"You didn't let me finish." Rachel replied gently, barely above a whisper.

Quinn had to lean closer to hear her, her hands now on Rachel's bare knees. The blonde nodded for Rachel to continue, though she dreaded what she might have to hear.

"I was going to take your advice and wait…but then he was feeling so depressed. He didn't think he'd get into Ohio State or go anywhere with his football and I felt so bad for him."

"Pity sex." Quinn breathed out shakily.

Rachel barely nodded as she spoke again. "I cried afterwards. Hell, if I'm being honest I cried during." She sighed loudly before continuing. "I planned on telling him no, when he proposed…but I hadn't heard from NYADA and I starting thinking that even if I lost my dream…that if I married Finn…I wouldn't have to be alone."

Quinn took a deep, shaky breath. "Rachel…"

"And then with what happened to Dave…we rushed things and we shouldn't have…if we had been…if I had been thinking…your accident didn't have to happen, Quinn. You were hurrying to a wedding that should never have been taking place. So you see…it's all my fault." She burst into tears as soon as she finished and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs and hugged them to her chest.

"It sounds like you've made some…mistakes. But Rachel, you're looking at the Queen of making mistakes. I have no room to judge…nor would I." Then she leaned down and placed a soft, opened mouth kiss to each of Rachel's kneecaps. She began speaking again, ignoring the tingle on her lips at the memory of Rachel's skin caressing her lips. "And as I have told you before, the accident was not your fault."

Rachel jumped off the stage and into Quinn's lap, nearly knocking them both to the ground. The brunette was holding Quinn as tightly as she could. "Thank you!"

All Quinn could do was hug her back. They decided to skip the rest of glee and Rachel took her home. Before they left, Quinn shot a message to their friends about their change of plans. When they got to Quinn's house, they went directly into the blonde's bedroom and Rachel collapsed on her bed, grabbing her stuffed lion and holding him to her chest.

Quinn watched the girl silently weep for a minute or two before speaking. "I wasn't going to go to Prom because I didn't want to be reminded of all the things I could no longer do."

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered.

"But I think we should go. I think that we will both regret it if we don't. Someone once told me that this is our year to get it right. So what do you say? Let's go with our friends, have fun and enjoy our last few weeks of high school before we leave Lima and our real life begins."

Rachel sat up and stared thoughtfully at the blonde. "I don't have a dress."

Quinn smirked. "Neither do I. My Mom already offered to take me shopping this weekend, why don't you tag along?"

"I don't know."

"It's our Senior Prom, Rachel." The blonde added cheerfully. "Besides, I need new pictures if I want to decorate my dorm room at Yale properly."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "How dare you use my vanity against me, Fabray."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's dramatics. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes." Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed her stuffed toy at the girl. Quinn caught it and hugged it tightly. Rachel smiled at the action.

They were silent for a moment.

"Does your mom know your gay, Quinn?"

The blonde's eyes widened at the sudden change of topic. "What?" Quinn choked out.

"Have you come out at all yet?" Rachel rephrased the question.

"Mom knows. And Kurt and Santana sort of figured it out…gaydar and all."

Rachel nodded. "Was it difficult?"

"I was terrified."

"Are you ever scared that what will happen to Dave will happen to you?"

"Kurt and Santana were also bullied when they came out. It happens Rachel, especially in closed minded towns like ours. But ask any of them and they'll tell you that no longer hiding that part of you…it's…freeing. That's the best way I can describe it."

"I'm proud of you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I'm proud of you because you think you didn't do anything."

Quinn's brows furrowed as she tried to understand but failed to.

"You don't realize how amazing you are, Quinn. How effortlessly beautiful you are. I know you think you had to change what you looked like to be considered beautiful…but I'm not just talking about the way you look. You're soul…god, I'm rambling and I'm sorry."

Quinn ducked her head shyly as her face turned crimson. She didn't even try to hide the smile the split her face in two. "Thank you, Rachel." She looked up, sure to lock eyes with the brown ones that were staring at her. "You're not so bad yourself."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Wow, Quinn, we really should work on your compliments. I wouldn't mind having my ego stroked every once in awhile."

Quinn's breathing stopped as very inappropriate visuals of stroking more than just Rachel's ego popped into her dirty mind. She forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked everywhere but at the girl in front of her.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rachel announced. "Well, I should get going. Last day of my unjust grounding, I want to make a good impression before I ask them to let me go dress shopping with you."

A lopsided grin appeared on the brunette's face and it melted Quinn's heart. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

When Judy got home that evening, Quinn surprised her by having a frozen pizza already in the oven.

"Rachel's already gone?" Judy asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Yup."

"Did you girls have another stupid fight about your stuffed animals or something?"

"No, Mom."

Judy nodded, though she didn't quite believe her. Quinn was in the process of putting silverware on the table. Judy grabbed some plates and started to assist in making the table. Quinn smiled at her and then said. "Oh, and I need you to take me and Rachel dress shopping tomorrow."

"For Prom?" Judy asked teasingly. "I see you changed your mind."

"Rachel and I are going as friends."

"What about Finn?"

"They broke up."

Judy nodded in understanding. "So, operation woo Rachel Berry is a go?"

"Not yet Mom…she _just _broke up with him. But don't worry; I will use some of the Fabray charm on her."

"Honey, the Fabray's never really had charm. You get yours from my side of the family."

Quinn snorted as Judy grinned. Judy loved seeing her daughter so happy.

**A/N: They finally broke up! I tried to make Finn a decent guy in this, I am wondering what you think about him. Also, glad so many of you enjoy the lion/lamb bit because it does continue throughout the story.**

**Up next, dress shopping with Judy, more Nicci and lots of Faberry :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Your support for this story continues to amaze me! Thank you with all my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...**

Judy and Quinn picked Rachel up at 10am the next morning. Even though Quinn was excited about the prospect of a day with Rachel, she slept beautifully the night before. Though that could have been due to the little lion (that smelled an awful lot like the diva) she cuddled with all night.

When they arrived at the mall, they made their way to the dress shops. Quinn and Judy helped pick out some dresses for Rachel to try on before the diva slipped into the dressing room.

"I don't think I thought this through clearly; the idea of watching Rachel in various stages of undress as she models beautiful dresses for me." Quinn muttered after the first time Rachel walked out needing assistance with a zipper.

"You're like a horny teenage boy." Judy scoffed earning a groan from her daughter.

By the time Rachel came out wearing her third dress, an emerald green gown, both blonde's had to pick their jaws up off the floor. "That's the one." Judy announced when she realized her daughter was speechless.

Rachel looked down at herself then back up at Quinn nervously. "You think so, Quinn?"

The hazel eyed blonde could only nod, leaving Rachel still feeling unsure of herself. Suddenly Quinn snapped out of her daze and blurted out a response. "Yes!" She cleared her throat and tried speaking again. "I like that one, yes."

Rachel smiled brightly before skipping back into the changing rooms.

"Smooth." Judy teased.

"Shut up."

Shortly after, Rachel returned and they went in search of a dress for Quinn. When it was the blonde's turn to try on dresses, reality sunk it. Judy followed her into the dressing room wordlessly, but when she tried to help Quinn snapped at her. "Don't! I wanna do as much as I can by myself."

Judy nodded and backed away. It didn't take Quinn long to realize that it was going to be difficult doing any of it herself. With the zippers she couldn't reach and the fact that she couldn't decide what was more problematic pulling it up from the bottom or down over her head. Both needed her to stand up, which wasn't going to happen on her own.

"This is stupid!" Quinn complained as she got stuck in her first dress, a silver form-fitting one. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking you wanted to go to Prom with Rachel and that all of this will be worth it." Judy replied quietly.

"I just wish…" Quinn let the sentence linger as her mother stood her up and helped her pull the dress down the rest of the way.

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Quinn was now sitting back in her wheelchair studying herself in the mirror, finding fault in everything. Judy silently excused herself from the changing room.

"What do I even have to offer her?" Quinn muttered dejectedly to herself.

A minute later, Rachel pushed open the door and hesitantly walked in. "Quinn?"

The blonde quickly wiped at her tears, trying to mask her pain. "Just a second."

But Rachel was already inside, staring at her. The brunette's mouth fell open. "Quinn, you're beautiful…you look like an angel."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn snarled. "I've had about enough of you patronizing me, and your stupid optimism! Life isn't really all rainbows and unicorns Rachel."

She sighed dreamily. "If only it were." Then the brunette smirked darkly. "I'd name my unicorn Rachel, because I'm conceited and uncreative."

Quinn's mouth was swinging at its hinges. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she once again blew up at the brunette, who had been nothing but kind to her. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"You better be." Her brown eyes were soft, but the smirk on her face remained.

"I think I'm ready to head home now. I know we were planning on grabbing lunch, but…can we do that some other time?"

Rachel nodded before walking out of the room. While Judy was helping Quinn back into her normal clothes, Rachel brought her green dress to the counter and purchased it.

The ride home had been silent, and Rachel left the car without so much as a goodbye. Quinn let her leave.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I have never been so disappointed in you my whole life." Judy chastised as they pulled out of theBerry's driveway.

Quinn pulled out her phone and sent a text. "I know, Mom."

She waited for a reply from the text she sent before asking. "Can you drive me to that skateboard park that I told you about?"

Judy studied her daughter before nodding. Twenty minutes later, they were arriving at the park and Nicci was already waiting for her.

Judy helped Quinn out of the car, and then let the girls have their space.

"I blew up at Rachel again today."

"I know." Nicci replied. She noticed the questioning glare Quinn was giving her. "She called me right before you texted me, said that I should be expecting your call."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. Of course Rachel knew what she would do before she knew it herself.

"What happened?" Nicci asked.

"We were trying on Prom dresses and I let my self pity get the best of me."

Nicci nodded. "Artie asked me to Prom with him."

"That's great!"

Nicci narrowed her eyes and spoke evenly. "If you're happy for me and Artie, then why is it a problem for you to go with Rachel?"

Quinn was silent. Was it really that different? They were in the same situation as she was and instead of dwelling in self pity, they were planning on enjoying the dance together.

"Sometimes you're the only one in your own way." Nicci whispered and Quinn nodded.

"I said that before actually." Quinn mused. "In a speech to Rachel…when I was trying to convince her not to marry Finn."

Nicci raised an eyebrow. "I'll never understand how a girl so clearly into you would consider marrying some boy."

Quinn grinned before turning serious again and explaining their history. "It's always been about this boy with us. Our first interactions with each other were because of him. I used to date him and she tried stealing him away."

Nicci shook her head and smirked. "You lesbians and your drama, I'll never understand it."

Quinn was silent for a moment. "I don't know if she is." She looked at Nicci. "Rachel, I don't know if she actually is lesbian or bi or whatever."

Nicci shrugged a shoulder. "Doesn't matter how you classify her…that girl is into you."

Quinn sighed. "I hope you're right."

Nicci glanced back at Judy, who was watching them. "How about we give your mom a show?"

Quinn looked at her mom, then out at the empty pool. "You're on!"

They spent the next hour doing tricks while Judy cheered them on. Quinn was getting good at doing wheelies as Nicci encouraged her with pride. After leaving Nicci and the skatepark behind, Judy went through the drive-thru and picked up some lunch for herself and Quinn before returning home.

"Nicci's a great girl." Judy announced through a bite of hamburger.

"Artie introduced us. She's actually his date to Prom."

"Oh, that's great!"

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Judy spoke again. "You're going to call Rachel and apologize aren't you?"

"I'm worried…how many times will I push her away before she realizes it isn't worth the effort?"

Judy sat down her food and knelt beside her daughter. "You're always worth it, Quinn. And something tells me that that girl can hold her own."

Quinn smirked before nodding. "You should see her diva storm outs. They're epic." Then she rolled her eyes. "Or they would be if she didn't do them so often."

Judy chuckled.

"To be honest though, she hasn't done one in a while." She frowned. "I swear dating Finn made her lose some of that fire…she used to be so…passionate about everything."

"She's seems passionate enough to me." Judy replied as she made her way back to the table to resume eating. "She's a little spitfire."

Quinn nodded in silent agreement before taking a sip of her drink.

After lunch, she swallowed her pride and picked up her phone.

**From Quinn: Sorry about this morning.**

**From Rachel: I thought we agreed no more apologies? I'm a big girl. I can take whatever you dish out ;)**

**From Quinn: I believe that. Being called selfish and uncreative kinda stings.**

**From Rachel: If the shoe fits…**

**From Quinn: Hey!**

**From Rachel: So, if you really want to make it up to me…you can open the door.**

Quinn studied her phone trying to understand what Rachel meant until the doorbell rang. "I got it Mom!" Quinn yelled excitedly as she rushed to the door. When it swung open she began speaking. "If you were texting me while you were driving…"

"I was standing out here for the last ten minutes trying to summon the courage to knock." Rachel admitted sheepishly.

Quinn blushed then noticed that Rachel's hands were full. "What is that?"

Rachel thrust a garment bag at the blonde. "Well you left the store without your dress, so I had to go back and pick it up for you."

"Rachel, I can't accept this…"

"Oh, you will repay me…so don't worry about that."

Hazel eyes met mirthful brown ones. "I actually am worried about that."

Rachel smiled. Then she scuffed at the ground with her shoe as she worried her bottom lip. "Are you gonna let me in?"

Quinn hurried out of the way. "Of course, come in."

Rachel stepped inside, still carrying a large box Quinn had yet to identify.

"Rachel dear, it's a pleasure and a surprise." Judy greeted when the girls entered the living room. "And you come bearing gifts."

"She got me the silver dress." Quinn replied still in awe.

Judy's eyes began to water and she rushed to the brunette and wrapped her in her arms. "Thank you."

"I thought Quinn looked beautiful in it, and didn't want it going to waste on someone else." Rachel whispered into Judy's ear.

"What else did you bring me?" Quinn asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Quinnie!" Judy pulled back from Rachel to reprimand her daughter. "I taught you better manners than that!"

"Yes, Quinnie." Rachel smirked.

Quinn growled because they ganged up on her.

Rachel took a deep breath before launching into an obviously prepared monologue. "I know you already have a globe, and though I concede that it's really…old…" She paused to let Judy chuckle and Quinn scowl. "I thought we could all enjoy this one."

She set the box down and pulled out a toy globe. "This one asks trivia questions about geography. And since you and I are both top in the class, I figured we'd be the only ones in all ofLimawho might actually enjoy it." She explained as she turned it on. "And since I have been a horrible friend and neglected assisting in your range of motion exercises, I figured we could play this while we do them from now on."

The smile on Quinn's face was that special one Judy realized was only reserved for Rachel Berry, and she couldn't fault the girl one bit. In fact, she was probably grinning like an idiot as well.

"Oh, and to make it more interesting…I thought we could put money on the game. You see, you have a whole dress to work off…" Rachel smirked proudly.

Quinn grabbed the globe away from the brunette and pushed the start button. Soon the globe came to life. She chose the option for two players, and waited for her first question. She answered it with ease, before handing the globe to Rachel. "Now rub my feet, slave."

Judy grinned at the interaction as she watched Rachel dutifully remove Quinn's shoes. Rachel answered her question as she massaged Quinn's right calf before working down to her foot. By the time each had answered their ten questions, and Rachel won the game by 2 points, Quinn's entire range of motion exercises were complete.

Judy idly wondered if Quinn would be as susceptible to the assistance if it wasn't Rachel giving it. All week, whenever Judy tried to do the exercises with Quinn, the young blonde would complain and argue and pout like a baby. She shook her head at the memory.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the globe. Rachel won every game. "You are really adding to your debt, Fabray. I think you probably owe me dinner before Prom as well."

"We still have all week, Berry, your ass will be mine." Quinn spat out, and then realized what she had said and blushed darkly. Judy and Rachel chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Why don't you girls stick a movie in and I'll go get dinner started. You are staying today, right Rachel?"

The brunette beamed with excitement. "I have been waiting all week for this! My dads are thoroughly committed to take-out and I've been craving a home-cooked meal."

"You poor child." Judy cooed. "So, as our honored guest, what do you request for dinner?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Vegetable soup!"

Judy and Quinn stared at her incredulously. "My mom will cook you anything your little heart desires and you want…soup?" Quinn muttered.

Rachel's face reddened as she looked down shyly. "I never had homemade soup before; mine usually comes from a can."

"Then soup it is!" Judy clapped her hands together and escaped to the kitchen.

Quinn shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me, Berry."

They sat in the living room, side by side, before Quinn looked over at Rachel and commented. "But you can cook."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You baked me cookies."

"I can bake. Cookies, cupcakes, the occasional strawberry shortcake. I don't know how to cook anything significant."

"Stick around here, Rach, you'll learn fast."

Rachel grinned. "If you and your mom teach me to cook, it'll help you work off your debt."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So, what are we going to watch anyway?" She changed the subject as she flipped through channels on the TV.

"I never got to finish that movie we watched in your hospital room. Could we maybe finish that one?"

"Of course."

**00000000000000**

Rachel had been spending the last several days at the Fabray house whenever she could spare it. They spent the entirety of Sunday afternoon giving Rachel cooking lessons. And when Rachel wasn't around to go through the range of motion exercises with Quinn, Judy did it. And they used the globe as well, because Quinn wanted to be able to practice so she could finally kick Rachel's ass. Though that had yet to be achieved.

On Wednesday afternoon, after school, the girls were sitting in the living room waiting for Judy to get home. The doorbell rang and both girls rushed to the door to see who their visitor could be.

Sadie, Quinn's Occupational Therapist, was standing on the front porch when the door swung open.

"Oh look, it's Megan Fox." Rachel muttered in annoyance as she took a step closer to Quinn, almost possessively, which caused Quinn to giggle.

"Your mom mentioned she still needed a little help attaching the handles to the shower and near the toilet." Sadie offered when she was uncomfortable with both girls staring silently at her.

"Oh, right. Come in."

"How are the exercises going? Have you felt anything yet?" Sadie inquired.

"They're going fine, but no I haven't felt anything."

"Have you set up any appointments with physical therapists yet?"

"Not really."

"You should get on that. It wouldn't hurt to have the additional stimulation. In fact, it's encouraged." Sadie explained. "In the meantime, if anything does change…in regards to feeling or whatever…you can always call me."

"We'll be sure to do that." Rachel muttered under her breath.

When they were finally in the bathroom, Quinn pointed to the cupboards. "I think mom put all the stuff in there."

Sadie nodded and went to work, grabbing the supplies. "What about tools? Do you have a tool box?"

"I ah…I think my dad probably took all that kind of stuff with him."

"I have stuff in my car!" Rachel exclaimed triumphantly.

Sadie and Quinn stared at her in confusion.

"I have a safety kit in my trunk. My dads wanted me to be self sufficient. I can change a tire, change my oil. Though I guess maybe the hammer and the screwdrivers were more in the event of a zombie or other apocalyptic invasion." She noticed the bewildered stares she was still getting. "Why don't I just go grab it, I'll be right back."

Sadie raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Quinn. "Is your girlfriend always so…intense?"

"Yes, actually."

Sadie nodded with a smirk. "I bet she's dynamite in the sack."

"I ah…" Quinn flushed. How'd they get on this topic?

"Got it!" Rachel announced as she ran in a minute later.

Rachel handed Sadie the tools as she requested them and in no time the handles were put up. Sadie stood and dusted off her legs. "Well, looks like my work here is done. Have your mom call me if she needs anything else."

"Will do." Quinn smiled.

When Sadie left, Rachel ran her safety kit back to the car and returned to the living room.

"Don't tell me that girl isn't your type. She's everyone's type; she makes straight girls bi-curious." Rachel muttered when she collapsed on the couch.

Quinn giggled. "So if you were going to go…bi-curious, it'd be for Megan Fox?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think I prefer blondes."

Quinn's eyes widened. Rachel only ever dated Jesse, Puck and Finn and none of them were blond.

Rachel grabbed the globe off the coffee table, and turned it on. "How about one game for all the marbles…you win, and the debt is paid. I win and…"

"I pay you for the dress and I take you to dinner." Quinn finished.

Rachel grinned. "Deal."

Since this was the game to end all games, there would be no distractions. The foot massage and range of motion stuff would have to wait, the girls meant business.

And even though Quinn hates losing, she was okay with it this time. This time it meant that she was taking Rachel out to dinner and they were going to Prom afterwards. This time, losing was so worth it.

After Rachel did an obnoxiously albeit sexy victory dance, she sat back down on the couch and pulled Quinn's legs up on her lap. She removed the girl's shoes and started massaging her feet.

"You know, we should paint your toe nails. For Prom." Rachel mused.

"I'd like that."

Rachel grabbed some red nail polish off of the vanity dresser in the bathroom and painted the blonde's toes before continuing onto the exercises. The entire time Quinn watched her with a bit of disappointment; she would have given just about anything to know how Rachel's touch felt on her bare skin.

**A/N: The globe thing is real, I had one growing up!**

**Nothing can be easy for these girls…**

**Up next, PROM! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Prom day arrived and Quinn was a ball of nerves. She had been dressed for the last hour and Santana and Brittany had come over so they could do each other's hair and make-up.

"Are you still going to be a chicken shit, or are you finally going to make the moves onBerrytonight?" Santana asked as she finished up with the mascara.

"I don't know. We'll have to see how it goes."

"You're a coward, Q."

"I know I am."

"What if Rachel's the one that makes the move?"Brittanymused.

"I could see that actually. We always saidBerryhad balls." Santana replied.

Quinn slapped her playfully. "I don't think we meant it that way, and I can't believe I was ever so…awful to her."

"Please you were a pressed lemon, we all knew it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'we all'?"

"Most of glee. Aside from Finchel of course. Oh, and you."

Quinn frowned. "I was really that…"

"Obvious?"Brittanyanswered.

"Yes you were." Santana replied. "You would stare at her, talk about her and draw pornographic pictures of her. How did you not know you were gay forBerry?"

Quinn shrugged.

"How did you realize you were?"Brittanyasked with interest.

"Last Prom I think. She told me she thought I was the…"

"Prettiest girl she ever met." Santana and Brittany continued together.

"Yeah, but she also said that…"

"You were a lot more than that." They finished together again.

"We know." Santana groaned. "That's all we heard about for weeks after. And when Finn dumped you…you cried because he was going to her."

Quinn nodded. It wasn't like she could argue against any of it.

"Girls! You gotta get ready; Rachel's going to be coming. You know how punctual she is." Judy called out to them.

"I swear that girl needs to get laid, and then maybe she'd be less…" Santana groaned before trying to find the right word.

"repressed."Brittanyfinished.

Quinn was blushing darkly at the implication of their words. Before she could respond, however, the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

"Would you look at that, little Miss Punctual." Santana teased earning another swat from Quinn before the three girls made their way out into the living room where Rachel was already waiting for them.

Rachel looked even more gorgeous than she did when she tried the dress on in the store. Her makeup was done to perfection (thanks Kurt) and her hair was pulled back out of her face, while the rest of it curled delicately as it cascaded down her back. Once again, Quinn was left breathless.

"DamnBerry, you clean up nice." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, Rachel, you look hot."Brittanyadded helpfully.

Rachel grinned at them thankfully before looking to Quinn for a response. "And what do you think, Quinn?"

Quinn loved that somehow hers was the only opinion that mattered to the girl. She licked her lips, hoping she could keep her voice even. "I agree with them. You look amazing."

Rachel's whole face lit up. "Thank you. You look as beautiful as ever." Rachel suddenly seemed to realize that they weren't the only ones in the room. "As do youBrittany…and…and Santana."

"Please,Berry, I know I'm hot. Now let's go eat, I'm starving."

"I actually, I wanted to…" Rachel stuttered nervously.

"Spit it outBerry." Santana snarled.

Rachel reached down to the coffee table where she had placed a small box and handed the box to Quinn. "I brought you a corsage. I don't know it you'll like it…"

Quinn quickly opened the box to find a beautiful lily with a silver ribbon that matched her dress. "I love it." Quinn breathed as she slipped it on her wrist.

She looked at it with admiration before the smile vanished. "I didn't…I…I didn't get you one."

"It's okay." Rachel replied.

"No it's not. I feel horrible."

Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's bare shoulder, causing electricity to spike through the blonde's body. "I assure you, Quinn. It's fine."

"Did you hear that? It's fine. Now let's blow this joint." Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbedBrittany's hand.

Judy snapped several pictures before they took off. Then they met Artie and Nicci at the restaurant. The six of them enjoyed a pleasant meal with lively conversation.

"I'm glad you were able to convince Quinn to take her head out of her ass and come to Prom with us." Nicci happily thanked Rachel.

"It was quite the chore, but she did come around." Rachel grinned.

"I am right here, girls, you realize that right?" Quinn groaned playfully.

"Of course, that's why we sugar coated it for you." Nicci smirked earning a laugh from both Rachel and Santana.

"I actually like this one." Santana replied fist bumping Nicci.

"What's not to like." Artie answered, before receiving a soft kiss from his blonde girlfriend.

"I train you well." She whispered into the kiss and elicited chuckles from the entire table.

Sometime during the rest of their meal, Quinn's hand found Rachel's and the girls didn't break contact until it was time to go. After paying for their food, Quinn buying Rachel's meal, they made their way to the school for the dance.

Everything about the day screamed date to Quinn, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to clarify it with Rachel. To classify it…to make it official. They posed for pictures together. They danced most of the night together, though in a group. Rachel brought Quinn punch whenever the blonde mentioned she was thirsty.

When they were too tired to dance, they sat together at the glee table. One time there weren't enough chairs for everyone in their group, so Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap and the brunette didn't move for three songs. Quinn counted every second. Reveling in the closeness of the other girl. Not only was Rachel beautiful, and felt good in Quinn's arms, but she smelled so good. Like everything happy. Does happiness have a scent? Because it so, Quinn was addicted to it.

The evening took a turn for the worst when Figgins took the stage. He announced the candidates for Prom court and as he pulled open the envelope, he happily declared "Quinn Fabray" as Senior Prom Queen.

The blonde looked around the room in horror. "What kind of sick joke is this? Didn't they learn their lesson last year with Kurt?" Quinn spat out in anger before shoving Rachel off of her and wheeling out of the gym.

"Quinn! Wait!" Rachel called behind her, running after her.

"Rachel, don't follow me…you know what happened last time you did."

The venom in Quinn's voice made Rachel stop dead in her tracks.

Quinn made her way to the darkened auditorium; she couldn't handle accidentally running into someone who could laugh at her.

She doesn't know how long she was gone. She was sure the party went on without her, it always seemed to. Why couldn't she ever catch a break? She remembered the stares and the hushed conversations when she arrived at school for the first time since her accident. Things seemed to have gotten better since then, but tonight was a slap in the face. A hard brush with reality.

She sighed loudly as she let the tears fall and watched as they stained her dress…the dress that Rachel bought her. That was the worst of it. Being humiliated in front of Rachel. And she once again took that anger out on the girl she was in love with; she actually shoved Rachel onto the ground and yelled at her. Quinn didn't have to turn around to know that when she told Rachel not to follow her, that it broke the brunette's heart.

"Are you done wallowing now, I'd really like to dance with you." Rachel's quiet voice was heard from the middle of the aisle. Quinn hadn't heard her come in.

"Last year was humiliating enough, but now…winning like this…as a joke."

"It wasn't a joke. Everyone wrote your name in because they wanted to surprise you."

Quinn scoffed. "What? Give the cripple her crown…why? Out of pity?"

"Not pity."

"Then what?"

"Admiration. People watched everything you had to go through during your four years of high school. And you still get up every day. You still came to Prom with a smile on your face. They wanted to show you that of all the people in our class…you deserved the recognition the most." Rachel shrugged. "At least that's why I voted for you and what I told them when they asked who they should vote for."

Quinn's breathing was erratic as she fought back the urge to sob loudly. Her tears were still falling down her face. Her dress was most likely ruined and she probably had raccoon eyes from her mascara, and her nose was running. Somehow, Rachel was the only one to ever see her so…broken. And if felt right that it was Rachel who found her now.

"It wasn't a joke?" Quinn whimpered.

Rachel stepped further into the light, holding a tiara. "You earned this Quinn, and I must say that I think it will look beautiful on you."

Quinn smiled shyly, ducking her head to hide her hideously ruined face.

Rachel took a few steps toward her, until she was directly in front of the blonde. "May I?"

Quinn nodded and let Rachel put the tiara on her head. Then the brunette guided Quinn's chin up, so they could make eye contact. "Now, why don't you come and dance with me?"

Quinn grinned sadly. Rachel took that as a victory and rubbed her hands on Quinn's thighs in encouragement. "Let's go!"

"Wait."

"Quinn you look fine. Well, we should stop by the restroom and fix your make up but other than that…"

"No."

"Quinn I'm not taking no for a…"

"Do it again."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. "Do what again?"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and placed them on her thighs. "Do what you just did again."

Rachel rubbed her legs and Quinn smiled wide. "I can feel that."

The brunette's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears. She moved her hands again. This time from Quinn's thighs, down her legs and stopped at her toes. She was holding Quinn's feet in her hands when she spoke. "You can…can you feel my hands."

"I can feel everything." Quinn said through the tears, though this time they were tears of joy.

Rachel released her grip on Quinn's feet and nearly tackled the girl in a hug. Quinn giggled at the contact. "We have to…we have to go home. Tell your mom."

Quinn held Rachel tightly. "We will, Rach, but first…let's dance."

Rachel pulled away, staring into Quinn's hazel orbs. "Are you sure?"

"I want to remember my Prom…I want to let everyone know that I am okay. We'll tell our friends about the new…development. We'll have one last dance, and then we can share the news with my mom."

Rachel nodded as Quinn reached out and caressed her cheek with hand, touching her lips with her thumb. She felt Rachel lean into her touch. "I can feel my legs, Rachel. I will walk again."

Rachel smiled against Quinn's thumb as she brought her hand up and covered Quinn's. "I never doubted it."

Then Rachel leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Quinn's lips before pulling away quickly. "Let's go dance." She smiled as she turned around and walked out of the auditorium, trusting that Quinn would follow her.

The blonde had to remember how to breath. She won Prom Queen. She can feel her legs. Rachel Berry just kissed her. She will walk again. Rachel just kissed her…on the lips. Best Prom Ever!

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter BUT they kissed and Quinn can feel her legs so I hope it makes up for any disappointment you may have :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hate that I spend so much time editing and then when I go to upload it the spacing is all off. I tried to edit it from the Document Manager on the site so let me know if that helped with the problems. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rachel took Quinn back home just before 11PM. They had one last dance together as they told their friends of Quinn's new development. Rachel promised to keep them informed of any news as they said their goodbyes and went to tell Judy. Judy was sitting in the living room when they got home, and she could tell by their faces that something big happened. The first thing she noticed was the tiara on Quinn's head and the lopsided smile on her face.

"Oh Quinnie! Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!" Judy rushed to hug her daughter, and while they were embracing Quinn whispered softly in her ear.

"I can feel my legs, Mom."

Judy backed away in shock, looking from Rachel to Quinn and back again.

"It's true." Rachel grinned.

Tears freely fell from Judy's eyes as she held her daughter again. "Quinnie." She whispered through the tears.

Quinn lowered her voice even more as she added. "And Rachel kissed me."

She felt her mom laugh as a warm breath hit her neck. Then she heard Judy whisper back. "And which one are you happier about, dear?"

Quinn felt warm as blush covered her face and she shoved her mom off of her playfully. "I...what do we do now?"

Judy was already grabbing her keys when she answered hurriedly. "We're getting you all checked out, sweetheart." As she walked toward the door, Judy added. "I can drop you home if you want, Rach."

"No..." Rachel shuffled her feet shyly. "I was...can I come?"

Judy nodded as Quinn smiled in acceptance. "Hurry up, Rachel, you can call your dads when we get there." Judy replied as the three of them took off to the hospital.

Quinn was currently in the hospital awaiting test results, while her friends were all in the waiting room awaiting news.

They spoke to doctors, nurses and had undergone a battery of tests. Quinn was tired but there was nothing that could dampen her mood at the moment.

It was nearing 3am when a doctor came into the room. He smiled at her as he introduced himself, though like everyone she had seen tonight his name slipped Quinn's mind the moment it was spoken.

"So, feeling returned?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. He pulled up a stool and sat down in front of her. "Can you tell me how and when it started?"

"Actually I think I felt it when Rachel was on my lap, though at the time I assumed I was just feeling…you know…because 'hello, Rachel was on my lap.'" Quinn replied nervously.

The doctor glanced at Judy who replied. "Don't ask."

"Okay. You think it happened then…when did you know for sure?"

"Later, I was in the auditorium and when Rachel rubbed my legs, I felt it."

Again he looked at Judy and the woman shrugged. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

He grinned and redirected his attention at Quinn. "We're still waiting for some of the tests to come back. And I think they are intending to schedule more throughout the week. Do you mind…can I see for myself?"

Quinn nodded and let him grab hold of her feet. He removed her shoes and ran his finger the length of her foot. She giggled because it tickled and he looked at her with a smile. "So you feel that?"

"Yes." She had a massive grin on her face.

"Could you try wiggling your toes for me?" He asked as he dropped her feet.

Quinn tried really hard but nothing happened, her eyes started to water.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's do something else." He balled his fist and softly pounded on her knee and smiled when her leg jerked up. "See that? The reflexes are there."

Quinn looked at her mother nervously, but Judy nodded encouragingly.

"Could you keep trying to wiggle your toes for me? Only this time…tell me about this Rachel of yours."

Quinn took a deep breath, she was always happy to be talking about Rachel. "She's beautiful and perfect and my best friend and she's talented. She's going to be a star someday. On Broadway. She just got into NYADA, which I knew she would. And I'm going to Yale which is close enough that we can spend our weekends together."

"Not every weekend." Judy amended.

"And we went to Prom tonight. And she kissed me. And I won Prom Queen. And I am in love with her."

Quinn looked up when she heard her mom squeal. "Mom, come on you had to already know that. You knew that, right?"

Judy shook her head and pointed to Quinn's feet. "You're moving your toes, dear."

Quinn looked down and sure enough, her toes (with the red nail polish that Rachel put on her) were wiggling. Her eyes filled with tears and she began crying in relief.

"I'd say that's a great sign." The doctor smiled politely as he patted her knee.

She rested her hand on his. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me…thank that girl of yours." He smirked.

Quinn beamed proudly. Her girl. He called Rachel hers. Then her eyes widened, she couldn't wait to tell Rachel that she could move her toes. "Can we go now?"

He laughed. "I'll get to work on your discharge papers. You'll have to schedule appointments for the rest of your tests. And lots and lots of physical therapy. I know you had the occupational therapist come to your house, but you'll have to do the therapy here. At least at first."

Judy nodded, but all Quinn could hear was that she was getting out of here and she could tell Rachel the great news.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn and Judy made it to the waiting room where all the kids were sitting.

Rachel saw them approach first, and ran up to Quinn and hugged her. "What'd they say?"

"I can move my toes." Quinn whispered excitedly causing the brunette to squeal.

"Hey now, we want to know what's going on too. What makes the dwarf so special?" Santana groaned, though she was smirking by the time she was done speaking.

Quinn took a deep breath and as she released it, she announced. "I can move me toes!"

Cheers erupted around her as everyone surrounded her in a group hug.

**000000000000**

Quinn slept most of the next day, exhausted from last night's events. With all of the commotion, she and Rachel never got to talk about the kiss. Maybe to Rachel it wasn't a big deal, but Quinn kept replaying it in her mind. It was the first time Rachel kissed her on the lips and even though it was chaste, to Quinn it was magical.

After waking up sometime in the late afternoon and grabbing a bite to eat, Quinn got started on her homework. She needed to get ahead a little because the next few weeks were bound to be hectic. They had scheduled more tests with the hospital, and then there was physical therapy appointments and glee rehearsal. National's was in two weeks, so her first goal in physical therapy was going to be to learn to go to the bathroom on her own. There was no way she was going to drag Santana, or worse Rachel, into every bathroom with her while they were in New York City.

The next week was very chaotic but she still saw Rachel every day; in fact Rachel went to a lot of the physical therapy appointments with her. In the mornings, on the way to school, they chatted amicably as per usual. But by the time Quinn was done with glee rehearsals, the blonde was tired. Though Quinn was going to perform their routines in her wheelchair, it was tiring and extremely difficult work for her. So Rachel let her rest and rather than talking, she simply plugged in her iPod and listened to music.

Quinn listened to the music and every so often tossed out a "I love this song" to which Rachel always replied, "I know."

Things were slightly awkward between the two since neither dared to be the one to bring up what happened between them at Prom. Instead, Quinn let the music fill the silence. As the week wore on, the blonde noticed how much the music changed. First they began with songs they sang in glee, then on to some songs that Quinn enjoyed, then into some really sad and depressing songs. Quinn wanted to ask about them, but once again it became something awkward and unsaid between them.

By the end of the first week, Quinn found that the mellow somewhat sad music actually began to relax her. And the more she listened to it, the more she realized that a lot of the most recent songs she heard had been love songs. That is what gave her the courage to finally bridge the gap and end the silence between them.

One afternoon, Rachel dropped her off after glee and after helping Quinn inside the house, the blonde asked. "You don't have to hurry off today; I don't have my physical therapy session until later."

Rachel watched her closely before sighing. "How is it going? You never seem to talk about it."

Remorse covered Quinn's face. "I don't mean to shut you out, Rach. It's just…" She took a deep breath and looked at the brunette intently, releasing the air slowly before speaking again. "It's painful. I am sore all the time. With my therapy and glee…"

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Quinn. You know the routine in glee, maybe you could take a day off and…"

"It's National's, Rachel." Quinn replied. "I don't want to be the one slacking. I won't let our whole team down. I won't let you down."

"You aren't letting anyone down, Quinn. But if you exhaust yourself…you won't be good to anyone."

They were silent for a moment until Rachel spoke again. "Are you always in pain? I mean, now that you can feel your legs…"

Quinn looked at her own legs, then back up at Rachel. "I don't think it hurts for the sake of hurting…I think…I really want to be able to just…stand…on my own." Her eyes were watering as she looked at Rachel. "You know? Go to the bathroom myself…get dressed myself. I think maybe…I do push more than I should…"

She felt Rachel's hand on her knee as the girl knelt in front of her. "I know that you want to do all those things…but is it worth the risk of causing more damage?"

Quinn's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. All she thought about was her goal. And she overworked herself in glee, she pushed harder in therapy and she even pushed herself at home. She knew she was tired a lot and she was always in pain now, but was she doing more damage than good by pushing herself?

She didn't even realize she was crying until Rachel was holding her and wiping at the tears and singing softly in her ears. And since she was already crying, she decided to just lose complete control and wept loudly. She cried as Rachel held her tightly. When there were no more tears, she took a deep breath.

"You…" Quinn didn't even know how to finish that sentence. You're perfect. You're always saving me. You always know just what to say. You're beautiful. You amaze me. You are the love of my life. So many possibilities. And instead of choosing one, Quinn said nothing.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and their eyes locked in an intense gaze, but Rachel blinked first. Then she stood up and sighed loudly. "Will you promise to talk to me, Quinn?" She sounded like she was pleading.

"Rachel…"

"I know you're hurting. I know you're tired and you sometimes just want peace and quiet…but please don't shut me out."

"Rachel…"

"I don't care if it's even just to vent or yell. I'd rather you yell at me than keep it all inside until you burst at the seams. Especially when I know I can be insensitive and a selfish diva and…"

"Rachel!"

The brunette's mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened. Quinn closed her eyes as she tried to put her thoughts into words. She spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry okay. I was suffering from tunnel vision. Sort of when you sat your sights on Broadway and didn't care who you walked on to get there. And before you even object or pout, it's true. Sophomore year you were obnoxious about your dream and it irritated me to no end…but then I realized that you were actually talented enough to get there and suddenly all of those little things I used to hate about you made me actually sort of admire in you." Quinn's eyes widened when she realized that she was getting way off track. "Anyway. I admire that tunnel vision of yours so it wasn't an insult. The truth is that this past year you sort of lost that drive for a bit and I missed it." She paused again. "What was I talking about again?"

Rachel was currently grinning at her. "You were talking about _your_ tunnel vision."

"Yes. My goal was to get to New York and not have to beg you or Santana to go to the bathroom with me every time I had to go. I want to dress myself…so I don't feel so completely worthless."

"Quinn…"

"I know, you think I'm fine just the way I am." Quinn replied with an exaggerated eye roll.

"It's true."

"But I don't just want fine…I want amazing." Quinn smirked.

This time Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"I learn from the best." Quinn replied proudly.

"So, no more tunnel vision?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I promise that I will take it easy. That I will talk to you and that I won't give up on becoming amazing." Quinn replied sincerely.

Rachel bit her bottom lip shyly as a small smile graced her beautiful face. "Thank you, Quinn." She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before continuing. "And I promise not to make you listen to any more of my whiny music. You can request whatever you want next time."

"I actually like what you've been playing. It sort of feels like I get a special glimpse into your soul." Quinn answered shyly.

Rachel looked away quickly, studiously avoiding eye contact.

"Rach?"

"Oh, hey! Can I finally see some of your art now?" Rachel asked looking everywhere but at Quinn.

Quinn watched her closely for a few seconds before conceding with a sigh. "Okay."

"Don't sound so enthused, Fabray." Rachel deadpanned, earning a grin and an eye roll from the blonde.

Quinn's art portfolio was quite impressive, at least according to Rachel. As she looked from landscapes done with oil pastels to canvases of abstract paintings to charcoal sketches of everyone in glee, she breathed out in awe. "Quinn, these are…" She took a deep, steadying breath before a smirk appeared on her face. "I must say, you've come a long way since the pornographic drawings of me in the bathroom stalls."

Quinn nearly suffocated as all air left her lungs. Rachel laughed out loud and all Quinn could think was that at least if she were truly dying, the last thing she'd hear was Rachel's melodious laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Quinn." Rachel teased when her laughing died down to annoying yet adorable giggle.

Quinn shook her head with a grin.

**0000000**

The next week went by so much smoother than the previous week. Quinn took it a bit easier in glee and she dropped her physical therapy appointments down to four times a week instead of five.

Quinn was still disappointed because she still hadn't talked to Rachel about the Prom kiss, as Quinn had taken to calling it. They hadn't talked about it and Rachel hadn't come close to kissing her again since. What worried Quinn the most was thinking that Rachel thought it was a mistake and was pretending it didn't happen because she regretted it.

"Have you asked her about it?" Nicci asked.

Currently, Quinn was at the skateboard park with Nicci and Artie.

"I'm terrified of the answer." Quinn admitted.

Her friends nodded in understanding.

"I've been throwing myself into my recovery and Rachel has been dealing with her own stuff. She's been listening to depressing love songs and I worry that she isn't as over Finn as I'd like her to be." Quinn explained.

"I think maybe…maybe she's just scared that you don't feel the same way as she might feel about you." Artie suggested.

"How can she not know that I'm completely in love with her?"

"Because you haven't told her." Nicci offered.

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know her better than I do." Artie began. "But I was in the room when Finn told her that she was crazy and that something was wrong with her. I saw how broken that seemed to make her. And I remember how she was after your accident, Quinn. Maybe she is still going through some stuff and she doesn't want to burden you with it because you've been…like you said, focused on your recovery."

Quinn's brows furrowed in concentration. "I think…I think that could be it." Then she frowned. "Now I feel like an awful friend."

"You're not, and she knows that." Artie reassured her.

They were silent for a few minutes before Nicci spoke.

"I know that by telling her you were gay, you thought you put the ball in her court. But being gay doesn't automatically make Rachel assume that it's her you are interested in."

Quinn nodded. "So, her…kissing me at Prom…since I never brought it back up, maybe she thinks that I'm not interested in her?"

"Yes." Nicci confirmed.

"Maybe those songs weren't about Finn but about you." Artie suggested.

They all sat in silence again as they considered that possibility.

"How are things between the two of you now?" Nicci asked.

"Great. Things have finally gone back to normal." Quinn replied.

"And normal means…" Nicci wondered.

"Rachel drives her to school, they walk each other to class, in glee when we take breaks Rachel sits on Quinn's lap and oh yeah, they hold hands sometimes." Artie announced.

Nicci stared at Quinn who simply shrugged. "What?"

"You guys are already practically dating." Nicci smirked. "Or you're like friends with benefits without getting the benefits."

Quinn bit her lip before groaning loudly. "Why does love have to be so confusing?"

"It's not normally this confusing, honey; you lesbians seem to confuse it." Nicci teased.

"I told you before; I don't know what Rachel is!" Quinn argued.

"In the very least, she's bi-curious." Nicci stated. "Please promise me that when you share a hotel room this weekend; that you will at least talk to her? That or just jump her while she's sleeping. Either way…resolve it."

"I promise to make a move…maybe." Quinn sighed. "I'll try to make a move."

"If I hear that there has been no progress, I will call that brunette and tell her everything." Nicci smirked.

"You wouldn't." Quinn breathed out, almost trembling at the threat of it.

"Try me." Nicci threatened.

Artie smiled because he knew that since Quinn believed Nicci's threat, there were bound to be fireworks this weekend. And he sure hoped that it was because the girls had finally resolved their sexual tension and confessed their feelings for each other. Otherwise, he wasn't sure how much more of their 'lesbian drama' he could take.

**A/N: I know this chapter was sort of slow since they shared a moment at Prom, but Rachel is still quite the enigma as far as Quinn is concerned.**

**But sparks will start to fly as they head to NYC! And their trip will be divided into two parts with lots of Faberry in both parts so please stay tuned...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rachel was talking animatedly to Quinn the entire flight to New York. Her head was currently resting on the blonde's shoulder as she made plans for their trip.

"Kurt and I are going to tour NYADA, and Kurt's bringing Blaine so I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Of course." Quinn smiled as she ran her fingers through Rachel's chocolate locks. This felt nice…good even. The last two weeks was a blur of glee rehearsal and physical therapy, it was nice to relax and just enjoy Rachel's company. Plus she had big plans for this weekend, if only she could find the courage to act on them.

"And since we can't drink, Puck and Santana are already planning a pool party to celebrate our win."

Quinn let her fingers graze the underside of Rachel's chin, a barely there touch that sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. And when she heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath and felt her shudder against her, the warmth she was feeling settled between her legs. That couldn't be normal. No one should have that kind of power over someone else. Although, if it was Rachel wielding said power then she would gladly submit to her.

The blonde cleared her throat and whispered, as she silently prayed her voice would stay even. "I'm glad you're rebuilding your relationships. You and Kurt seem to have patched everything up and I'm happy for you." As true as that statement was, she still couldn't help being a bit jealous of their relationship. What was her life coming to? She was jealous of a gay man.

"Graduation is a week away and it's like suddenly it hit me that if I don't fix things now, I may not get the chance again."

Quinn nodded. She sort of felt the same way. If she didn't make a move soon, they'd be out of school and then before she knew it college classes would be starting up and she'd have to compete with all of New York City.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're quiet. Are you okay?"

She wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and pulled the brunette into her. "I'm fine. Just tired. I worked hard to prepare for National's and I think it finally got the best of me."

Rachel snuggled in closer to Quinn's side, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. She tilted her head up toward Quinn's, and her lips grazed the girl's neck as she spoke. "Then I'll let you sleep the rest of the way."

Quinn let her eyes fall closed when she felt Rachel's lips on her skin. Sure, like she could really sleep after that. Her whole body was humming with immense pleasure. If she had the courage, she'd claim Rachel as her own right there on the plane. Instead, she settled for fake sleeping. And while her eyes were closed, she daydreamed about a future with this girl.

Somewhere over Pennsylvania she must have fallen asleep, because as the plane touched down at JFK she was truly wiping the sleep from her eyes. Rachel was nowhere in sight. Quinn looked around frantically.

"Relax, Q." Santana said from behind her. "The munchkin was letting you rest, so she went up in the front and has been talking Sugar and Mercedes' ears off."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

When they got to their hotel, most of the group separated. Quinn found herself wandering in hotel gift shop alone. She saw bouquets of flowers and considered getting Rachel one, but decided against it. She wanted to find something more original, more meaningful. Rachel deserved that.

After finding the perfect gift and having it gift wrapped, Quinn made her way up to the room. Rachel had already carried her luggage up there for her, which is why she wanted to give the girl a thank you gift. Well, that and because it was Rachel. When she got into the room, she learned of their sleeping arrangements. In one room, Tina and Mercedes had single beds, and Sugar had a cot. So that left the other room to Santana and Brittany, who claimed the bed by the window, and Rachel and Quinn, who had to decide if they wanted to share the other bed or ask for a cot.

Quinn looked at the bed, then back at Rachel. "What do you think?"

"I don't mind either way, Quinn. I'll take a cot if you aren't comfortable."

"Rach, best friends can sleep together, look at Brittany and Santana." Quinn spoke before her eyes widened in realization at what she just said. That was a Freudian slip if ever she said one. "I didn't mean it that way." She added lamely.

Rachel's cheeks reddened, but other than that there was no response from the brunette. They were mercifully interrupted by a knock on the door. Rachel answered it and Quinn heard muffled whispers before Rachel turned her head toward the room to announce. "Kurt needs help planning something romantic for Blaine. I'll be back in a bit."

Quinn could only nod as Rachel left the room. Santana cackled as soon as the door closed. "You just compared your relationship with Rachel to mine and Britts. That was priceless, Q."

Quinn sighed.

"What's with the present, Quinn?" Brittany asked, reminding the girl that she still had it in her hands.

"It's for Rachel."

Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly. "You're going to make your move this weekend?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's about damn time."

Quinn started going through her bag, hiding the present inside. "Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and I are going to tour NYADA later."

"Whatever, just knock before you walk back in the room…unless you want to see how it's done." Santana muttered with a smirk.

"I didn't need to hear that." Quinn groaned.

"Q, the best thing about you being in that chair is that Rachel won't expect much of you…instead you'll get all the action. I bet Rach is amazing with that big mouth of hers." Brittany explained happily.

Quinn swore that the blush actually started at her toes and went straight to her ears.

"Look at that, our little Prom Queen just imagined Berry's tongue in her…"

"Santana!" Quinn squealed as her blush darkened.

The Latina laughed out loud. Quinn cursed under her breath and growled at the girl before grabbing a shirt to change into and heading to the restroom. As she changed her shirt into something vaguely date appropriate (just in case), she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. She wished that she thought to bring her make-up bag in there with her so she could do a touch up, but she didn't feel like facing Santana again so she stayed in the bathroom. Instead of fixing her makeup, she ran cold water over her face and tried to pull herself together.

It was hard enough not to fantasize about Rachel knowing that they had to share a bed together for the next two nights. But now all she could imagine is Rachel going down on her. "Oh God." She breathed out as the thought appeared in her mind again.

She wasn't sure how long she was actually in the bathroom, but Rachel was sitting on their bed when she walked out. Their bed. The thought alone brought a smile to her face. She tried to cover it up with forced conversation.

"So, what romantic plans did you help Kurt with?"

"After our NYADA tour, he's taking Blaine to Central Park and they're going to do one of those canoe rides because Blaine has never been to the city and he wants to make it memorable. Then I guess he's making him a picnic which is where you and I come in. We need to set it up for him. Kurt's also hiring some sort of Mariachi band to sing to them."

"That is so friggin' cheesy." Santana groaned from her place on the opposite bed.

"Blaine has always done the romantic gestures and stuff; he even switched schools to be closer to Kurt. Kurt just wants to show him that even though they will be apart from each other next year, that Blaine is everything to him." Rachel explained.

"I think it's sweet." Brittany replied.

Rachel turned toward Quinn nervously. "You're not mad at me for assuming that you'd help with this, are you? Because I thought it'd be fun to spend some time together, just the two of us and I know it's not what you might…"

"Rach, it's fine. I'm happy to help actually."

Rachel beamed before leaping into Quinn's arms and settling onto her lap. "Thank you! I promise it will be worth it."

Santana locked eyes with Quinn knowingly. The blonde smiled at her causing the Latina to roll her eyes and cough 'whipped.'

Later that afternoon, Rachel and Quinn met Kurt and Blaine in the hotel lobby. "Ready to see our future?" Kurt asked Rachel excitedly as she held out his arm for Rachel to take. The brunette gladly took it and they practically skipped out of the door.

"Sometimes I wonder if I can compete with his dreams."Blaine stated from beside Quinn.

The blonde looked at him with concern. "You're his life, you gotta know that."

Blaine smiled shyly as he nodded and held out his hand to Quinn. "Shall we?" He bowed.

Quinn smiled, nodded her head and took off beside him. "Do you think there's room for me in Rachel's future?" She asked when she was sure that the duo was too far ahead to hear them.

"I think that Rachel's always pictured you in her future. Remember when Shue told us to name something we looked forward to? She didn't say Broadway or fame. She said us. She wanted us in her life forever. I think that's why when you got in the crash…I think that's why she took it so hard."

Quinn thought about his words in silence as they slowly caught up to the others. "Aren't you scared of making the long distance thing work?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "If two people are meant to be together, somehow they always find their way."

Suddenly Rachel turned around with excitement and rushed to take hold of Quinn's hand. "Quinn look." She pointed to a banner than said Gershwin Theatre. Quinn looked from the banner back to Blaine, who had a lopsided smile on his face, and Kurt, who stared in awe. "This is the theatre were Wicked plays. Last year, Kurt and I came here when I was trying to figure out what was more important to me…my career or love. " She looked down at the blonde reverently.

Quinn couldn't care less what played here; she wanted to know what Rachel figured out. What was more important to her? Love or her career.

"Well?" Quinn prompted.

Rachel giggled at Quinn's impatience. "We snuck in and sang a song on that stage." She was filled with pride and suddenly Quinn was terrified of her answer. "It was my first Broadway experience but it won't be my last. We even have a picture of us on stage, so we'll always remember it. It's my favorite New York experience…that and meeting Patti LuPone."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But what did you decide was more important?"

Rachel revealed a small smile as she leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It doesn't matter because I was wrong." Then she stood up and skipped away again.

Quinn's face was still contorted in confusion when Kurt smiled at her warmly. "She thought that Broadway was the love of her life…that's why she was wrong."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh…wait, does that mean?"

Kurt winked at her then turned around and followed after Rachel. Quinn then heard Blaine chuckle beside her. "You should see your face right now."

Quinn tried to scowl at him but couldn't find it in herself to be mad at Blaine Anderson. The boy started slowly walking again. "It means what you're thinking. That she found something she loves more than Broadway. But the great thing is, unlike Finn, you'd never make her choose."

She nodded thoughtfully. Then her eyes found Rachel several feet ahead of her, talking to Kurt. She could hear the two laughing and this time she didn't even feel left out or jealous. She felt like it could be the four of them taking on the world together and she was okay with that. Because in this equation, she didn't just have Rachel but she had Blaine and Kurt also. And she really couldn't ask for more than that.

They finally made it to the campus at NYADA. It was a beautiful campus which she knew Rachel would fall in love with. Quinn grabbed her camera, momentarily cursing herself for not taking pictures outside of the Gershwin Theatre because obviously that place meant something to Rachel. She photographed everything. Kurt and Rachel running around laughing together. Blaine and Kurt stealing a kiss outside the building. Then Kurt grabbed the camera away from her and took pictures of her and Rachel, which she was grateful for.

The four of them wandered into the auditorium. It made the one at McKinley look amateurish. Kurt and Blaine ran onstage and much to Quinn's surprise, Rachel stayed behind. "Why don't you go up there?" Quinn asked as her hand found the brunette's.

"I have four years to perform on that stage."

"And I'll be front and center at each performance."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand as she looked at the blonde thoughtfully. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Rachel smiled. "And I'll go to all of your games at Yale." Then she mumbled almost incoherently. "I never could resist you in a cheerleading skirt."

Quinn's cheeks reddened when she heard the girl's utterance. Then Rachel removed her hand from Quinn's and stood up excitedly. "So, what song do you want to hear?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "The Great Rachel Berry takes requests now?"

"I always take whatever excuse will allow me to sing."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. Then she smiled as she pretended to think about it. But really there is only one song she wanted to hear the diva sing to her. "Get it Right."

Rachel stared at her with mixed emotions swirling around in her ever-expressive orbs. "I never properly thanked you…for inspiring me to write that. I know you think it was about Finn but mostly it was about me and you. We were always fighting over him and I knew we were better than that but somehow…"

"We couldn't get it right?" Quinn offered through the tears that started forming in her eyes.

Rachel smiled shyly. "Something like that." She sighed. "Anyway, thank you for always pushing me and always believing in me. You always seem to help me out even when it's not what you want to be doing." Then she smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you didn't know how to say 'no' to me."

_If only you knew the truth of that_, Quinn thought to herself.

Then Rachel leaned in and whispered. "Sue told me that you got us the glee photo sophomore year. And since I really wanted that yearbook photo, I guess I owe you a 'thank you.'"

Quinn's mouth dropped open before she found use of her words. "When did…"

Rachel stood up as she released a slow breath. "While we were waiting for you to go through surgery, the day of your accident. She was out of it…telling me about how much she admired you and thankful that she finally got to tell you that. She told me about all the ways that you proved you were a better person than she was and that was one of the reasons. And she said she was pregnant. I didn't believe that at first but…"

"You were there…at the hospital?" Quinn didn't really register much else except that Rachel was there for her. Even if she didn't know about it at the time, it meant everything to her now.

"I was until I knew you survived…it was touch and go…" Rachel trailed off sadly.

Quinn reached out to comfort Rachel but the girl took a step back. "But you're better now and you want to hear me sing." She put on what Quinn knew was a show face as she walked toward the stage.

Quinn watched her whisper to Kurt and Blaine and the boys nodded then left the stage. They sat in the front row and Quinn rolled herself down the aisle to join them.

Rachel sang the song beautifully and with even more emotion than the first time Quinn had heard her sing it. It took everything she had, but Quinn held back the tears. After Rachel finished the song, the four of them made their way to the gift shop and each bought NYADA sweatshirts. They immediately put their shirts on and asked the store clerk to take a picture of them.

After NYADA they walked to Central Park, and that's where they separated. Kurt took Blaine toward the water for the surprise canoe ride and Rachel and Quinn walked through the park, somewhere along the way they began walking hand in hand.

"I was thinking after we set up the picnic for the boys, that we hit up some museums, unless…" The brunette spoke hesitantly.

"Rach, that sounds amazing. But I'm kinda getting hungry."

Rachel smiled. "Well, we're preparing a picnic for Kurt and I planned on getting extra food so we could eat while we were setting up."

"We're having a picnic in Central Park?" Quinn grinned widely.

"Only if you want to?" Rachel replied with a shrug.

"I want to."

The girls gathered all the supplies and sat it up in the middle of a clearing in the park. They sat out a blanket and put the picnic basket on it. Rachel even bought a rose and placed it in the center. "Is that too cheesy?" She asked when she stood up and looked at the scene.

"I think Blaine will love it." Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded. She knelt beside Quinn and began handing her some of their food. "Kurt texted me this location, and said that the musicians will be here at 5PM and we are to wait for them because he described us to them when he booked them." She looked at her phone to see that they had 10 minutes. "Then he'll take Blaine over here and well…we have to be gone."

Quinn giggled. "How romantic."

Rachel smiled in response. "I hate that we have to eat so fast, but it took longer than anticipated."

"It's okay, Rach. Really, I'm having a great time."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they heard music start playing. Quinn looked around and saw the band approaching them while singing a Spanish love song. She blushed when she noticed that everyone nearby was looking at her and Rachel.

"I think Kurt failed to mention that we weren't who this serenade was intended for." Rachel whispered. "I hope you're not too embarrassed."

Quinn simply smiled as she took another bite of her dinner and enjoyed being serenaded as she had a romantic picnic in Central Park with Rachel. She even took out her camera and took a picture of them. After two songs, Rachel noticed Kurt and Blaine walking over. "We gotta go!" She whispered.

Quinn nodded and they hurried away in time for Blaine not to notice them. They saw the boy look at Kurt in awe and heard him ask. "You did this?"

Kurt nodded. "Rachel and Quinn helped."

Quinn actually sighed with happiness when she saw Blaine claim Kurt's lips as the music started playing again. Then she looked at Rachel, whose hand had somehow found its way into hers again. The girl looked just as happy and peaceful as she felt.

When their eyes locked, Rachel whispered. "It worked." Then she tugged on Quinn's hand. "Let's go explore the rest of New York City!"

Quinn happily obliged. They went to two museums on Museum Mile before they grew tired and had to call it quits. They did have to perform tomorrow after all. And Rachel insisted that they had a good night's sleep.

Quinn knocked loudly on the door to their hotel room before they entered, just in case Santana and Brittany were…busy. But the room was empty.

"Do you want to get ready first?" Rachel asked taking off her sweatshirt. However as she did so, both shirts rose and revealed a sliver of her perfectly toned abs for Quinn to see. The blonde couldn't peel her eyes off of the display. "Quinn?"

Quinn rapidly blinked her eyes, effectively searing the image into her mind. "You first, it'll take me longer." Quinn replied.

Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing shorts, that could scarcely be classified as such, and a tank top. There was a lot of olive skin for Quinn to ogle. Or touch…since they were sleeping in the same bed tonight. She had to shake all thoughts from her head and went to the bathroom to get ready for the evening.

She was never more grateful for achieving a goal in her life. Yes, she wanted to be able to get dressed and go to the bathroom herself before she got to New York. And yes, she accomplished that goal. When she was finished, she rejoined Rachel in their vacant room.

Soon both girls were standing in silence, staring at the empty bed. Then a thought hit Quinn. "Oh, I got you something!

Rachel's eyes lit up as she held her hands out greedily. Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled. Then she made her way to her luggage and grabbed the gift from inside. Rachel tore into it immediately and was awestruck at the sight. She was holding a stuffed lion nearly identical to her Simba.

"I am suing for sole custody of Simba and I give you…Nala as a consolation prize." Quinn announced.

Rachel pouted. "But it's a boy. You can't name a boy Nala."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Kovu then."

"Do you think you can just replace Simba? I got him at the first Carnival I had ever been to. My dads took me when I was seven and it was one of my happiest memories. They spent most of the night trying to win it for me."

Quinn's heart dropped. She wanted to keep Simba because he was Rachel's, but she couldn't keep him knowing the memory behind it.

"I'm kidding." Rachel smiled shyly. "Well not about the story, that was true. But if you want him you can keep him." Then she sighed. "Besides, I got you something too."

She hurried to her bag and pulled out a present as well. As Quinn opened it, a mischievous smirk played on her lips. "And you think you can so easily replace Lucy with this cheap imitation? That was the last toy my father bought me because he called me his little lamb; it was for my 8th birthday. I didn't even name her until I was about to go into high school. I changed everything about who I was but didn't want to lose my…heart. I named her Lucy so that I would always remember that peace of me…my humanity."

Rachel shook her head then stepped closer to Quinn and placed her hand on the girl's heart. Quinn was sure that Rachel could feel how fast it was beating. But Rachel didn't mention it, instead she replied. "You never lost your humanity Quinn. You didn't need a toy to remember you had a heart…it was always there. I told you before that we all wear masks in high school, and it's okay to let yours slip every once in a while." Rachel smiled sweetly. "I like you best when the mask slips."

Quinn had to pull Rachel's hand away from her chest in fear that further contact would cause her heart to leap from her chest and land in Rachel's hand where it has always belonged.

"So, looks like we settled our custody dispute." Quinn smiled awkwardly.

Rachel looked down at her gift. "I don't think adding more kids to the situation is normally the way to go about these things."

Quinn shrugged. "So what did you name my new lamb?"

"Rachel."

Quinn stared at the brunette. Rachel rushed out an explanation. "I didn't know the story behind your Lucy, so I just named the new one Rachel to…sort of tease you."

Quinn smiled. "Well, I like it." And she did. She would be sleeping with Rachel every night.

Rachel ducked her head shyly as she spoke next. "It's getting late, I think we should turn in."

Quinn nodded.

"Do you need me to…help you in bed?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"No, actually. I should be able to do it, but thank you...for everything."

Rachel waited for Quinn to get into bed then shut off the light and crawled in behind her. It took Quinn a while to get comfortable, but soon she was lying on her side and Rachel fell in behind her. The brunette wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and pulled herself flush to the blonde. "Is this okay?" Rachel asked shyly.

"More than…" Quinn whispered back as she reveled in the feeling of Rachel holding her. She always assumed that she'd be the big spoon in this scenario but this felt better, at least for tonight. "Good night Rachel."

"Good night Quinn."

"Actually I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to my lamb." Quinn teased.

Rachel giggled against the back of Quinn's neck and the blonde bit back a moan as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Night Berry." Quinn replied with a lazy smile.

"Night Fabray." Was the last thing Quinn heard before sleep claimed her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Klaine bits in this chapter. And up next, one of the girls finally makes a move...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just to stop any confusion, Quinn IS still in her chair. She is more independent, which means she can get in and out of it herself to get dressed and go to the bathroom but she still is in the chair the rest of the time.**

**You guys continue to amaze me in your support of this story. Thank you and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn heard something shuffling around beside her bed as she regained consciousness the next morning. When she was coherent enough to process that Rachel was no longer beside her, her eyes shot open to examine the noise that woke her. Rachel was bending over, in only a towel, rifling through her luggage.

Quinn watched as water dripped down the girl's toned legs. She followed the legs up to the barely there towel and licked her lips when she realized that Rachel was completely naked underneath it. As in, if she trailed her fingers far enough up those glorious legs she'd reach…

She was unable to control the loud moan that escaped her lips. Rachel shot up quickly and turned to face the blonde. She was holding the towel tightly against her chest. And suddenly Quinn was thinking about what she wanted to do to Rachel's breasts. This time she bit her lip to stifle the moan but that didn't stop Rachel from staring at her strangely. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" She grimaced at the crack in her voice. Why did her body have to betray her?

"I don't seem to have packed an extra bra? Do you have one I can borrow? Or I suppose I could you my bikini top."

Bikini? Rachel…god she was a pervert right now. She was worse than Puck. She shut her eyes quickly.

"Quinn?" Rachel walked toward the blonde and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Her wet body was dripping water on the bed and Quinn couldn't find it in herself to care about anything other than Rachel's wet and nearly naked body being so close to her.

Rachel reached out and caressed the blonde's cheek. "I know you're awake."

Quinn's hazel (though currently black) eyes shot open. The image startled Rachel enough for the brunette to retract her hand from the girl's face. "I didn't mean to wake you, but I seemed to have misplaced my bra."

Rachel jumped when she heard giggles coming from the other bed. She glanced behind her as her hand slipped from it's place on the towel briefly and now it was barely covering her at all. Her cleavage was eye level with Quinn as the blonde was staring at her. Her eyes widened but she closed them again before Rachel could notice. "I don't have another bra, sorry. Now please let me sleep longer." Quinn answered trying to appear annoyed rather than aroused and Rachel seemed to believe it because she was quickly gone.

Giggling began again. Quinn groaned knowing that at least Brittany was privy to pervy Quinn.

"Way to be smooth Q-ball." Santana sneered.

And worse yet, Santana also knew of her perverted mind.

"Next time Berry needs a shower, why don't you just ask to scrub her down?" The Latina cackled.

Quinn groaned and pulled the covers further overhead.

"San and I got a really cute picture of you and Rachel cuddling last night. You guys looked so peaceful." Brittany announced as she crawled out of bed and started stripping down in the middle of the living room.

Rachel was walking out of the bathroom at the time and yelped in embarrassment. She returned to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"You guys need to just do it already…it's painful to watch." Santana replied as she crawled out of bed and tossed a pillow at Quinn. Then she pounded on the bathroom door. "I needs to go pee, Berry."

The door swung open revealing a fully clothed Rachel, who was blushing head to toe. "Sorry. I didn't mean to see anything..." She covered her nose. "Please don't hurt me."

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed passed the diva. "Relax Berry, I know you haven't got a snowball's chance in Hell of getting with Britts. So no worries."

Rachel exited the room and sat at the edge of her bed again. She avoided looking at anyone or anything.

"What's going through that head of yours, Rachel?" Quinn asked from under the covers. "You're thinking way too loud for me to sleep."

"I don't hear her thinking, Quinn." Brittany frowned, straining to hear a bit better but shrugging when she still heard nothing. "You must be hearing things."

Quinn sighed and removed the blankets from her face and pulled Rachel back so that she was lying on top of her. Then she tucked a piece of damp hair behind the brunette's ear and whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't actually know." Rachel replied as she relaxed on top of Quinn.

Then Rachel shifted around so that she was hovering over Quinn. "Did you sleep well?"

"The best." Quinn smiled.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I was born ready." Quinn raised an eyebrow in case Rachel challenged her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed away from Quinn. Then she quickly ducked back down and kissed the side of the blonde's mouth and whispered against her lips. "Glad to hear that."

When she stood up, Quinn was left speechless. Rachel grabbed Santana's pillow from the bed and playfully smacked Quinn with it. The blonde huffed with fake annoyance. "That was for last year." Rachel announced as she tossed the pillow back on the other bed.

"You knew I was the one who hit you?"

Rachel smirked. "Not for sure, but thanks for confirming it."

Quinn pouted.

Rachel kicked at the bed with a smile. "Now get up and get dressed. We have a show to perform!" Rachel replied excitedly.

Their performance went off without a hitch. The Troubletones sang the first number. Then the rest of New Directions all sang two group numbers. This time they made it safely in the top ten, which meant two more performances. They did a group number and Rachel sang a solo. If you asked Quinn, Rachel was brilliant. But Quinn always thought Rachel was brilliant. As they stood on the stage one last time, eagerly waiting for the results, Rachel caught Quinn's eyes. They stayed locked on each other until it was announced that New Directions took third place. Third in the entire nation. They screamed and cried and hugged, and Rachel grabbed hold of Quinn and pulled the blonde into her. Quinn was only able to stand for short amounts of time, but it was worth it; holding Rachel the way she was supposed to, with her chin resting on the brunette's shoulder. They held each other tightly as Shue snapped photos of the team with their trophy. Quinn placed a quick kiss to Rachel's forehead, and felt her lips tingle at the touch.

Finally her legs gave out and she had to sit back down. But she was glad that in that moment she had been standing and celebrating with Rachel. As Rachel sat her down, Quinn breathed out. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn." Was the muffled response and even though Quinn doubted that Rachel understood what was being said, Quinn did. And it made third place so worth it. It nearly made everything Quinn had ever gone through worth it.

As promised, the kids spent the rest of the evening at the pool. Currently, Quinn was in the hot tub (a baggy T-shirt over her bathing suit because she was still self conscious about her scars) watching as Rachel gingerly dipped her big toe in the swimming pool. She pulled it out quickly and shivered as Quinn watched with amusement. Then Puck appeared behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around the girl and jumped in the water carrying Rachel with him. She screamed the whole way down as his laugh echoed off the walls.

Quinn couldn't help smiling, even though she was burning with jealousy. That should be her. Her arms around Rachel's bare waist as she threw them both in the pool.

"She's happier." Finn's voice scared her, she forgot he was right next to her.

The blonde slowly looked at him. "She seems to be, yes."

"I'm glad." He smiled his lopsided smile at her, the smile that did nothing for her. She doubted it ever did.

"Me too."

They watched as Rachel climbed out of the pool sputtering obscenities at Puck that made the whole room chuckle in amusement. Then Rachel walked to the hot tub and climbed in beside Quinn. She crawled into Quinn's arms, shivering, and stuttered. "The w-water's t-too cold. W-warm me up."

Quinn giggled and held Rachel against her.

"Hey Finn." Rachel replied a minute or so later when her body heat was regulated (or a bit warmer than necessary due to Quinn's hold on her).

"Rachel." He smiled at her, though Quinn could tell it was forced. She knew that Finn still loved Rachel, how could he not? It was Rachel. He had done what Quinn did. Gave her up because it was what Rachel wanted.

Quinn absentmindedly tightened her hold on the brunette. Not out of jealousy, per se…hell, who was she kidding? She was jealous of Rachel communicating with anyone who wasn't her. But it was more out of fear that if she let go, she'd lose Rachel too. She closed her eyes when she felt Rachel's arms on hers, holding herself in place.

"You did great today." Finn commented awkwardly.

"Thank you. As did you." Rachel replied politely.

"Kurt said he had fun at NYADA. He can't wait till next fall." Finn answered conversationally.

Rachel nodded. "It will be amazing."

"I got into Ohio State." He offered.

"Oh Finn, that's great!" Rachel replied honestly.

"I guess I should thank you. You kicked my ass into gear about my applications."

"Language, Finn." Rachel scolded causing Quinn to giggle.

"You can't be serious, Rach. Did you hear the words that came out of your own mouth not five minutes ago?" Quinn teased as she placed a kiss to the girl's bare shoulder blade. She heard Rachel huff indignantly which caused her to smirk against the bare skin that her lips were still resting on.

"That hardly compares, Quinn. I was in duress." Rachel explained but pouted when both Finn and Quinn were laughing at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stood up. Quinn instantly missed the contact. "I see how it is, you two ganging up on me. I shall go where I'm wanted."

She marched off and all Quinn could do was watch.

"You're in the doghouse tonight." Finn smirked.

Quinn stared at him. "We aren't…I mean. She and I…we aren't together."

He frowned. "I thought…I just assumed…" He shifted nervously before adding. "You will be…"

Quinn nodded idly. Wondering when that day would come.

After another hour or so in the pool, they all made their way back to their hotel rooms. Rachel helped Quinn in bed as she did the night before and crawled in behind her, spooning her the same way she did the previous night.

"So now that someone wants to cuddle…_now_ I'm out of the doghouse." Quinn teased as she held onto Rachel's arms, keeping them tightly around her.

"You were never in the doghouse, Quinn. I doubt I could ever stay mad at you." Rachel admitted as she nuzzled her nose into blonde hair. She yawned into Quinn's neck causing the blonde to visibly shudder. Rachel responded by scooting closer. "Night Quinn."

"Night Rach."

Sleep didn't take Quinn as easily tonight. Images of a towel-clad brunette invaded her mind. Then the bikini Rachel wore made an appearance. Yes, nearly naked and soaking wet was Quinn's favorite version of Rachel. Followed very closely by the nearly naked and sleeping version that was currently cuddled up into her.

Before she knew it, the sun was trying to shine through the cracks in the curtains. She squeezed her eyes closed and realized that Rachel was not behind her again. She cracked one eye open to see an empty room. When she opened both eyes she realized that it was getting quite late.

She vaguely registered a door opening and closing. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered as she quickly made it to the bed and sat down.

She caressed Quinn's cheek gently. "Did you sleep okay? You seemed to toss and turn a bit last night, so I thought I'd let you sleep in."

Their eyes connected as they sat in silence. And before either knew what was happening, Rachel leaned in and kissed the blonde. Their lips melted together softly as they explored. When Rachel sighed into the kiss, Quinn's tongue quickly took advantage of the parted lips and darted inside Rachel's mouth. Exploring everything she could touch. Teeth, the roof of her mouth, and finally Rachel's tongue. As she gently stroked Rachel's tongue, persuading it to join her, the brunette whimpered before pulling abruptly away. Her darkened eyes were wide as they stared at Quinn in terror.

"I am so sorry, Quinn! I don't know what got into me!" She stood up and bit her lip. "I…"

Quinn swallowed her heart as it threatened to leap out of her, as it threatened to strangle her. She took a deep breath and tried to control her voice. "It's okay, Rachel. I…wanted it to happen. So much."

Rachel stared in silence before she spoke quickly. "I...I have to..." She turned around and disappeared in the bathroom.

When the water turned on, Quinn heard Santana mutter. "Fuck."

"San?" Quinn asked with a wavering voice. The Latina was by her side instantly, Brittany quickly behind.

Quinn immediately flung herself in the Santana's arms. "She kissed me and then…she stopped and…"

"So she had a bit of gay panic, remember how badly we handled questioning our sexuality? I was a slut and you were a heinous bitch. I think Berry's handling it surprisingly well."

"What if she doesn't want me?" Quinn whimpered.

"She kissed you, Q. And that girl looks at you like you're her whole world. She'll just need some time. Hell, it took the two of us like three years to be okay with it."

Quinn sobbed into Santana's shirt. "What if she takes that long?"

"Is she worth waiting three years for?"

"I'd wait for forever if I had to." Quinn pulled away slightly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I don't know how not to love her."

Santana smiled knowingly. "Then just give her some time. Just because she's got gay dads doesn't mean realizing she's gay herself is any easier."

Quinn nodded. "So I wait…"

"Judging by the way she looks at you, I doubt you'll have to wait too long." Santana replied softly.

"You think?" Quinn asked through her tears.

"I know." Santana smiled. "Now that she knows you want her...just let her come to you."

They were silent for a while, while Quinn's crying died down. Then Santana whispered with a smirk. "What's with the stuffed animals, Q?"

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe sleep would take her mind off a certain brunette whose lips are softer than they look and whose mouth worked magic. Then she groaned, remembering that they had a long flight ahead of them. It would be painful to be so close to Rachel if the brunette was intent on avoiding what was happening between them. Because Quinn wasn't in denial anymore. Rachel wanted her, she knew it. Rachel kissed her first. And she enjoyed it, if the moan was any indication. Sure she'd let Rachel have a little time, but Quinn knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to let the brunette push her away. Not when she was so close to getting everything she ever wanted. Rachel Berry, prepare to be wooed.

**A/N: They had a real kiss, Quinn admitted that she wanted it, oh and they said they loved each other. Sure it may not have been in the context you were all hoping, but they'll get there. I promise. I hope you don't hate me for Rachel's gay panic! Don't worry, you'll get more into Rachel's mind next chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

Quinn didn't know what to do when she got home from New York. She swore she would give Rachel some space but that didn't stop her from picking up her phone every two minutes and arguing with herself about whether or not to text Rachel. She was currently holding her phone in her hand in the midst of an argument with herself when it buzzed signaling a message as Rachel's name flashed on the screen.

She avoided the brunette like the plague for the entire flight and on the car ride home Rachel drove in silence as they listened to her iPod.

Taking a deep breath, she opened Rachel's message.

**From Rachel: Remind me why I still care about homework even though we only have a week until Graduation? Final exams suck!**

**From Quinn: Because Rachel Berry is a perfectionist :) **

She quickly shot off another text.

**From Quinn: I can't believe that's all the longer we have until we're done with McKinley.**

**From Rachel: What will you miss the most about high school?**

**From Quinn: Glee…seeing my friends every day.**

**From Rachel: Me too. Before glee…I just wanted to be special. I thought being a part of glee would make me feel that way. I just wanted people to like me. I know everyone assumes that to me, glee is just more opportunities to sing but that isn't true…I gave up opportunities for solos so that Mercedes, Brittany and Santana would come back. I hope they realize that my friendships were the most important thing to me.**

Quinn found herself in tears at Rachel's confession. She had been a part of the reason that the brunette had such poor self esteem and even fewer friends.

**From Quinn: Rachel, I'm so sorry. For everything…**

**From Rachel: I didn't say all of that because I wanted you to feel sorry for me or to make you feel bad. You are part of what I was talking about; I wanted you to realize how important you are to me.**

**From Quinn: I know that Rachel, and so do they. But if you want to make sure they know, maybe you could tell them. It couldn't hurt. Oh, maybe sing!**

**From Rachel: The moment I open my mouth to sing, Santana's ears will shut off. She won't pay attention to what I'm trying to say because it'll be just another song to her.**

**From Quinn: You're actually right.**

**From Quinn: How about a drunken confession? **

**From Rachel: You're not helping Quinn.**

**From Quinn: Sorry. I just…last time I saw drunk Rachel, it was highly entertaining. You thought you fell in love with a gay guy, Berry. It was priceless.**

**From Rachel: At least I'm not an angry drunk. **

**From Quinn: I was pretty much angry all the time back then, drunk or not.**

**From Rachel: And now?**

**From Quinn: I have my moments. But for the most part, I feel surprisingly…happy.**

**From Rachel: I said it before and I meant it Quinn. I want you to be happy, everyone deserves to be happy.**

Quinn twirled her phone in her hands. She was contemplating the idea of confessing to Rachel right then and there, but the thought of doing it via text message wasn't screaming romance. And if she wanted to woo Rachel, it had to be something romantic. Then an idea hit her.

**From Quinn: Rach, I actually have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?**

**From Rachel: Okay. Goodnight Quinn.**

**From Quinn: Good night Rachel.**

Quinn scanned through song after song. She wanted to sing to Rachel but she wanted to sing something meaningful to let the brunette know that even after everything she had been through, it was worth it in the end…if she got her girl.

She remembered the day that she thought she was going to lose Rachel forever, the day Rachel was going to marry someone who wasn't her. The last words she would have said to the girl would have been, "On my way." That's when she found the perfect song.

The next morning in school, she was staring at the lily corsage in her locker. She looked at the new pictures she added of her and Rachel in New York as well as at Prom. She closed her eyes and shut her locker as she went about the rest of her day. As glee approached, her stomach turned into knots.

She waited for everyone to file in and take their seats before she raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, I have a song prepared."

Their teacher was excited; it was the first time Quinn actively participated since she had been back. He nodded his head for the blonde to take the floor. Quinn cued up her music (she didn't have time to let the band prepare it before hand) and looked directly at Rachel.

"I thought I was going to lose everything when you chose Finn, but I just wanted you to know that I wasn't going to let it get me down. I wanted to make something good come out of that horrible day…and it has…with you. I am in love with you Rachel, and I think you feel it too. I know I'm not easy to be around all the time, I know I have my own issues to deal with. And I can't promise it'll get a whole lot easier. But if you let me…I…what I will promise you, is that I will love you with my whole heart."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Quinn's hazel eyes bore into her own. She could feel their friends staring at her.

Quietly, Quinn started singing.

I wasn't there the moment you first learned to breathe

But I'm on my way, on my way

I wasn't there the moment you got off your knees

But I'm on my way, on my way

Rachel was sobbing quietly as Quinn sang, and the blonde didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. So she kept singing, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

Lay down and come alive in all you've found

All you're meant to be and for now

We'll wait until the morning light

And close our eyes to see, just close your eyes to see

A tear must have formed in my eye

When you had your first kiss

But I'm on my way, on my way

So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss

Cause I'm on my way, on my way

Lay down And come alive in all you've found

All you're meant to be and for now

We'll wait until the morning light

And close our eyes to see, just close your eyes to see

And when you feel no saving grace

Well I'm on my way, on my way

And when you're bound to second place

Well I'm on my way, on my way

So don't believe it's all in vain

Cause I'm on my way, on my way

The light at the end is worth the pain

Cause I'm on my way, on my way

I'll be there the morning you come out in white

Cause I'm on my way, on my way

As soon as the music was over, Rachel ran out of the room in tears. Quinn sat stunned as the love of her life ran away from her.

Santana and Brittany were at her side instantly. The others hovered around her.

"I thought…I thought…" Quinn whispered between sobs.

"She's just scared." Brittany tried to comfort her.

"Of what?" Quinn cried into Santana's chest.

"Q, I get that this is Rachel and she loves grand gestures…but you do remember how I reacted when someone outed me, right? Even though you all knew and accepted it, the thought of being forced out like that…"

Quinn's eyes widened. "I pulled a Finn Hudson."

"Hey!" Finn protested but was ignored.

"Yup. And seriously, what the hell were you thinking?" Santana replied, wiping the tears that were still wet on Quinn's cheeks. "I thought we agreed that you'd give her space."

"I was thinking that I love her and…"

"You should go talk to her." Artie encouraged.

Quinn left the choir room, but had no intention of finding the brunette yet. The girl was her ride home, so they would have to talk eventually. For now, she would give the girl some space. That is what brought her to her locker. She opened it and studied the contents. The first thing her eyes caught was the lily. Wasn't that supposed to mean, 'I dare you to love me?' Rachel had to love her back, right? She didn't think she could handle it if the answer was no.

As she was lost in thought, a giant shadow lumbered over her and she turned around to see Finn staring into her locker.

"I didn't realize you kept it." He said, pointing to the gardenia still in her locker. "Last Prom wasn't the greatest memory for you." He added sounding remorseful. "Sorry about that by the way."

She shrugged. "I kept it because up until that time, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever given me. The idea that someone cared enough about me to remember the color of my eyes…it meant a lot Finn."

He looked away anxiously, avoiding eye contact.

"Finn?"

He sighed before slowly bringing his eyes back to hers. "I didn't pick out the corsage…Rachel did."

Quinn suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" He squatted down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It looks like you're having a panic attack."

"What did you say? About the corsage…about Rachel?"

He stood back up and peered into the locker at the item in question. He wanted to remember everything Rachel said that day. "I didn't know what to get you without you getting upset with me and I told her that I didn't even really want to go to Prom anymore. So she told me that I had to get that flower, with a light green ribbon…" He held the ribbon between his thumb and forefinger. "So that it would match your eyes." He glanced at Quinn to make sure she wanted him to continue. "She said that I should get one for your wrist, so it…" He paused to think of what words Rachel had used. "Didn't distract from your beauty. Or something. She talked a lot about how pretty you are."

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to get air back into her lungs again. This changed everything. She needed to find Rachel. She looked in the auditorium first but it was empty. Then she searched several classrooms before deciding to check the bathrooms. A brief irony hit her that all their important, life changing conversations tended to occur in the women's restroom. It took four tries before she found Rachel crying in the corner in one of them.

"Why did you help Finn pick out the corsage last Prom?"

Rachel rubbed her eyes, further messing up her mascara. She stared blankly at the blonde. "How did you know?"

"Finn."

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance at the boy and his big mouth.

"Why'd you do it?" Quinn asked again.

"Because I knew that Prom was important to you and I wanted you to have a good time. I wanted something to go right for you...for once."

"You're always saving me." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel looked away.

"Tell me you don't feel the same." Quinn made her way over to Rachel until she was directly in front of her. "I'm so in love with you Rachel and if you just tell me that you don't feel it…" Quinn was crying now. "You sent me gardenias when I got out of the hospital too. What do they mean? Gardenias…why those?"

Rachel got on her knees and took Quinn's hands in hers. "They mean secret love. But…"

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a desperate kiss, but the brunette pulled away.

"Quinn…"

"No, Rachel. You aren't the only one who gets to initiate things. You do these things for me, you kiss me. You kissed me first…at Prom...in New York. And we never talk about it. You don't get to take it back. I won't let you."

Rachel was now crying too. "Up until a few months ago, I was sure I was straight. I was going to marry Finn, and this…us…it's all new to me. It terrifies me."

"Us?" Quinn whimpered.

"I have feelings for you Quinn, stronger than any I may have thought I ever had for Finn…I'm falling in love with you. I even told my dads about you…about us."

"Then why can't we be together?" Quinn whimpered.

"The song you sang to me…Quinn. I get that to you all of this may be worth it…but when I got that message. When you said you were on your way, all I could think about was how much I needed you to be there. That day you thought you lost me to Finn and you were heartbroken…but Quinn, I thought I lost you forever and it broke me. I just barely got my heart back together. And if you change your mind about us…or if it doesn't work out between us…it would break me. Probably beyond repair this time."

The blonde leaned forward and connected their lips into a searing kiss. Rachel kissed her back this time, as their tears mixed together. Slowly, Quinn pulled away and rested her forehead on Rachel's. She stared into her eyes as she spoke. "You don't think I'm just as scared? I'm horrified of losing you."

Rachel's breath was strangled as she tried to speak. "I'm not saying no… I just needed you to know…I…" She swallowed thickly. "Can we take things slow?"

"I'll go as slow as you need to, as long as it means that you'll give us a chance."

Rachel nodded against Quinn's forehead, before leaning in and connecting their lips again. This kiss was soft and filled with promises of a future. As their lips explored each other's languidly, Quinn sighed into the kiss. It was all she ever wanted. When they parted for air, hazel eyes found brown. Rachel asked nervously. "What's next? You confessed your love and outed us in glee."

"I'm sorry about that Rach…"

She was cut off when Rachel's lips found hers. Then the brunette smiled softly. "I think they already knew anyway." Quinn nodded in agreement but let Rachel continue. "Do we…do we come out officially? Or announce…" She was interrupted by Quinn's lips kissing her again. "Because I would, you know. If you wanted to." Rachel finally finished her thoughts.

They were holding each other, and as Rachel nuzzled further into Quinn's embrace she whispered. "The song was beautiful by the way. I always love to hear you sing." The brunette sniffled a bit as she she let Quinn hold her tighter. "But maybe next time, you could choose something a bit less dramatic. And that's coming from me."

Quinn leaned into Rachel, her lips brushing the shell of the brunette's ear. "I love you."

Rachel swallowed audibly.

Quinn stared into the brunette's soft brown eyes. "I don't need to announce it from the rooftops, Rachel. Because, you're already my whole world."

**A/N: Finally! What'd you guys think? I hope it was worth the wait. And let's just see how long Rachel will be able to take things slow...**

**To those who were hoping for a chapter on Rachel's POV, I hope this didn't disappoint you too much. You will continue to learn about Rachel's feelings and motivations in the next two chapters as well. Just bear with me, I am sure your questions/concerns will be addressed.**

**Song was 'On My Way' by Boyce Avenue**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We can all breathe a sigh of relief because 'Finally!' This chapter should shed a bit more light on Rachel's thoughts...**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing...**

Rachel drove Quinn home in a comfortable silence as they listened to the music that Quinn had come to appreciate and actually look forward to. A part of her knew that the songs had always been for her benefit, maybe Rachel's way of letting Quinn know that she was interested.

When they pulled into the driveway, Rachel put the car in park and cut the engine. "When I told you of my fears…of losing you…I wasn't exaggerating Quinn." Rachel paused; making sure Quinn was listening to her. "I told you how Coach Sylvester was happy that she got to tell you how proud of you she was…but all I could think about…she had no regrets because she knew you knew how she felt and here I was knowing that the last conversation we ever had together had been a lie."

Quinn looked at her with confusion, so Rachel continued. "You asked if the song I sang at Regional's was just for Finn. And I led you to believe it was. But…how could I have told you on my wedding day that I was singing a song to someone other than Finn?" Rachel's voice wavered.

Quinn reached out to place a hand on Rachel's thigh in silent comfort. "Rachel, if you don't want to talk…"

Rachel raised a hand in silence. "You deserve the truth Quinn."

She grabbed her iPod and handed it to Quinn. The blonde took it but kept her eyes on Rachel's as the brunette spoke. "When you were in the hospital…I…" Rachel paused to organize her thoughts. "You know how music is how I express myself?" She watched Quinn nod. "I chose a bunch of songs that reminded me of you. Songs you sang in glee, songs you mentioned you liked, songs I sang that you were the inspiration for…good or bad…"

They were both silent for a while, Rachel trying to find the strength to continue. She closed her eyes as she spoke again. "I missed you and I was hurting…so soon the songs I added to the playlist came to reflect that."

"Rachel…."

"As I'm sure you also noticed…the songs eventually started turning to love songs. Anyway, somewhere along the way I realized that I wasn't waiting for you to attend my wedding to Finn…but rather I was hoping you'd stop it. I wanted you by my side Quinn…but not as a bridesmaid…"

Quinn's eyes widened in realization of what Rachel was implying.

"Look at the title of the playlist, Quinn." Rachel demanded sadly.

Quinn looked at the iPod for the first time and through watery eyes she read what appeared in front of her. "My Heart Hurts."

"That's why I was scared…I realized I was in love with you. I've gone beyond falling for you...I'm...and I was scared that I lost you forever. And when you came back to us…when…I became terrified that what I was feeling wouldn't be returned."

"But it was…it is and you almost gave up on us." Quinn's voice cracked.

"I never dared to dream that you felt the same way...but then the kiss. It was...wow." Rachel breathed.

Quinn smiled at the the memory, and at Rachel's inability to articulate it. "I know."

"Will you ever forgive me for my cowardice?" Rachel asked sadly.

"There's nothing to forgive, Rachel. We're together now, and now that I have you I'm never letting go."

Quinn…"

The blonde set the iPod down and grabbed Rachel's hands into hers. "I love you Rachel, with all my heart. Please say that you feel the same."

Rachel smiled as her eyes watered. "I love you too, Quinn…" She pulled a hand out of Quinn's and grabbed her iPod. As she once again handed it over, she whispered resolutely. "And here's your proof…if ever you need it."

Quinn looked reverently at the device in her hand, then back at Rachel. "I don't need proof other than your words, Rachel."

The brunette kissed her softly. "I know…but I want you to know every piece of me."

Quinn nodded and they kissed again. When the blonde pulled away, she had a smile on her lips. "I am honored that you're willing to open yourself up to me in such a way. But what about you? Won't you need this?"

"I don't feel broken anymore Quinn...you fixed me." Rachel closed Quinn's hand over the device and smiled. "It's yours now, as is my heart. I know they're both in good hands."

Quinn kissed Rachel and as she pulled away, she whispered. "You are amazing."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Quinn, you haven't seen anything yet."

The blonde licked her lips in anticipation.

**0000000**

Quinn and Rachel were inside, saying their goodbyes when they shared a kiss. Judy watched them with interest waiting for Rachel to walk out the door before she turned to her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "So, that was new."

Quinn grinned. "Well, we sort of worked everything out and we're together now. Taking it slow…but she loves me."

Judy grinned happily before embracing her daughter in a tight hug. "I am so happy for the two of you!" When she pulled away, she was still smiling. "Let me just go fix us some dinner and then we can head to your physical therapy appointment. But I want to hear everything!"

As Quinn sat in her bedroom, she couldn't get the brunette's words out of her head. Rachel gave Quinn her heart. She fully and completely opened herself up to her even though she feared that it'd be too much for Quinn to handle. How could Rachel ever not be worth the effort?

With that in mind, Quinn stuck Rachel's iPod in her iHome deck and cranked up Rachel's 'My Heart Hurts' playlist. The very thought of Rachel ever hurting so badly nearly split Quinn's heart in two. She had to fix this. She had to make the brunette feel better, even though Rachel promised her that she had already been healed.

Quinn grabbed her sketchbook and went to work. She created a homemade card for Rachel. Just the thought of the brunette brought a smile to her face. They were together now, and she couldn't have been happier. Well, that's a lie. She would be happier when she knew for sure that Rachel was as happy as she herself was.

When she finished decorating the card, it was time to write in it. Quinn had read a lot of books. She's well versed in poetry and she can come up with some pretty obscure quotes. But there was only one thing that she knew she could write on Rachel's card, and she knew exactly what it was.

Nearly an hour later, Judy walked into Quinn's bedroom. She studied her daughter carefully before asking hesitantly, "Are you and Rachel okay? You didn't already have a fight, did you?"

Quinn's head shot up to her mother's blue eyes. "What? Why would you ask me that?" She almost sounded frantic. If she didn't sound frantic, it was a miracle because she felt that way.

Judy walked over to the speakers the iPod were sitting on and shut the music off. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you were playing music like that for the last hour."

Quinn grinned for a second before her mind caught up with what her mother suggested. "The music? That was actually Rachel's iPod I was listening to. Take a look at what the playlist was called."

She watched as her mom picked up the device and glanced at it, and then realization swam across Judy's face. "Rachel…is she?"

"She made that playlist when I was in the hospital, when she blamed herself for my accident and thought I hated her."

Judy scrolled through the music a little bit before looking back at her daughter. "Why do you have this? Why are you listening to it?"

A smile Quinn couldn't contain spread across her face. "She told me that she didn't need it anymore, that I could have it along with her heart."

Judy's mouth fell open, and then she looked at her daughter with confusion. "But that doesn't explain why you'd be listening to such music."

"The songs get better; they go from longing to full blown love songs." Quinn grinned. "But I wanted to start at the beginning. I wanted to feel closer to Rachel, to understand what she went through."

Judy nodded in understanding.

"The first ones weren't sad; they were songs we sang in glee that reminded her of me. Or songs that I mentioned I enjoyed." Quinn grabbed the iPod and sat it safely on her desk. "The ones you heard were from when she realized that she had feelings for me and feared I'd never return them. Or that's what it seems like…it's like a glimpse into who she is."

"I didn't realize how badly she took your accident." Judy stated simply and then noticed what Quinn had been working on. "Is that for Rachel?"

Quinn nodded as she grabbed the card and handed it to her mother. Judy looked from the card to her daughter. "May I read it aloud?"

"Please do."

On the front of the card, Quinn sketched Rachel and her as they appeared in the first picture they took together; with Rachel in Quinn's lap. As Judy opened the card, she began to read. "If I could only send one card to one person for all the rest of my days, you would be that person and this would be the message…"

Judy glanced down at Quinn, tears in her blue eyes. Quinn nodded slightly, urging her mom to continue.

"With the deepest kind of gratitude and the sweetest kind of joy, I simply want to thank you for being…all that you are to me. You are truly amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You are a treasure a million times more valuable than the ones some people spend a lifetime trying to find. You are a one-of-a-kind inspiration, someone whom anyone would be privileged to know. And I am as proud as can be…to know you as well as I do. So please…accept this special thanks and remember it in all the days ahead, whether time finds us far apart or it keeps us close together. I want you to remember these words today…and all the rest of forever."

By the time Judy had finished reading, she and Quinn both had tears flowing from their eyes.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Oh sweetheart, she'll love it." Judy hugged her again.

"I have to add that although the words belong to Douglas Pagels, every one of them were true. Except about time finding us far apart, because I never want to leave her side." Quinn added as she gingerly sat the card down next to the iPod.

Judy chuckled as he wiped tears from her eyes. "You two make me believe in true love again."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Rachel makes me believe anything is possible. Maybe I should put that in there too."

"Why don't you put it in an envelope and I can drop it in their mailbox tomorrow morning on my way to work?" Judy suggested to which Quinn readily agreed.

**000000000**

After dinner and then physical therapy, Quinn returned home tired and sore. But as she crawled into bed for the night, she had a smile on her face. The smile only brightened when she received a text from Rachel.

**From Rachel: My dads want you to join us for dinner tomorrow after school, if you are up for it.**

**From Quinn: I would love to!**

**From Rachel: Great! How was your PT?**

**From Quinn: Painful. But I took two steps!**

**From Rachel: I am so proud of you!**

**From Quinn: Thanks.**

**From Rachel: Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I love you, Quinn.**

Quinn's breathing stopped and her heart beat rapidly. Rachel said the words before, but seeing them written down made it all the more real. She quickly replied in kind as the smile grew on her face. She loved that she could say it whenever she wanted. She loved that Rachel said if first tonight. As she thought about Rachel, reality hit her. She was meeting her Dads tomorrow, for the first time…she was so screwed!

**A/N: Hope you have enough insight with Rachel now. And I don't know about you, but I think Quinn is pretty good at wooing :) Wait till Rachel gets the letter...**

**Up next, Quinn meets the dads...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn was full of nerves when she was getting dressed for school the next morning. She always dressed her best, especially when she was dressing for Rachel. But what does one wear when dressing for your girlfriend's dads? Was Rachel her girlfriend? They were together, but they hadn't talked about the specifics yet.

So far, taking it slow meant that they did everything exactly the same. Hugging, holding hands, laughing and talking together and oh yeah, kissing. Quinn was absolutely fine with taking things slow so long as she got to kiss Rachel and because she knew that Rachel wanted to be with her, she was fine going at Rachel's pace. But even though she told Rachel that she didn't need to announce their love from the rooftops, she couldn't help wanting to let everyone know that she was Rachel's. And maybe even more importantly, that Rachel was hers.

She had been so obsessed with wanting someone to love her and Rachel loving her is amazing. But giving her heart so completely to someone, with no desire of ever wanting it back, felt better than anything she could ever have imagined. They held each other's hearts and that was enough for Quinn.

The blonde finally settled on a light blue baby doll dress with a white cardigan. She wanted to look like herself, without any pretenses. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and then went out to wait for Rachel. All worries vanished the moment Rachel got out of her car with a smile on her face, and greeted Quinn with a sweet kiss hello.

"This may be my new favorite thing about the morning." Quinn grinned when they broke away from the kiss.

Rachel smiled and kissed her again before they headed off for school.

Quinn spent her day fielding questions from all their friends. Most just craving details because they had been invested in their 'will they or won't they' struggle for far too long. Quinn happily told them what they wanted to hear, keeping the private discussions to herself. All they needed to know was that they were together; they didn't need to know the things Rachel told her.

After school, Rachel took her to Breadstix, where they were to meet her dads. As they waited in a booth for the Berry men, Quinn's hands started to sweat. Rachel must have sensed her anxiety because she took her hand and laced their fingers. Somehow, the action felt more intimate this time.

"They already love you, Quinn." Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear, before kissing her temple.

"How can they?" Quinn asked doubtfully.

"Because they know that you are the one that I love and they love me." Rachel answered with a smile.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "By that definition, they also loved Finn Hudson."

Rachel rolled her eyes. But before she could answer, one of Rachel's dad's spoke.

"That is not entirely accurate." The bespectacled man replied as he took Quinn's free hand and shook it. "We love our baby girl and we love when she's happy. But what Rachel doesn't know is that I was about to fake an epileptic seizure just to stop her wedding."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock, and Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Don't look too scandalized, dear. That was far better than his first plan." The other father announced.

"Leroy's right. The other plan involved kidnapping and a road trip to New York."

"And Barbara Streisand." Leroy added.

"Of course, wouldn't want to forget her." He removed his hand from Quinn's and took a seat next to his husband and across from the girls. "Every good plan involves a Barbara-vention. Remember when you wanted that nose job?"

"Dad?" Rachel screamed with mortification.

Quinn tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. When Rachel glared at her, she simply shrugged and muttered. "I'll have to remember that."

Rachel's dads chuckled as the brunette huffed in fake annoyance. Then she turned to Quinn with a sickly sweet smile. "As you can see, they already love you." Then she turned to her dads and greeted them. "So, Dad and Daddy, you have now officially met my girlfriend, Quinn."

The blonde forgot how to breathe as all the air left her lungs.

"Looks like you forgot to mention that little tidbit to Blondie, here." The dad whose name wasn't Leroy replied.

Quinn wished she knew his name, otherwise things would get confusing. But none of that mattered at the moment, because Rachel just announced that they were girlfriends. Maybe she should think of a response to that because Rachel was suddenly shifting in her seat nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…sirs." Quinn held out her hand to shake Leroy's. "I don't really know how I'm supposed to address you. Do you prefer Mr. Berry or…"

"Leroy's fine dear." He grinned before releasing her hand. Then he pointed at his husband. "You'll have to forgive Hiram, he lacks tact."

Quinn grinned politely before returning her attention to Hiram.

"Well, Leroy, I think she can handle my bluntness…she did fall for our daughter after all." Hiram replied smugly.

"This was a horrible idea. Why did I think this would be a good idea?" Rachel was mumbling from beside Quinn.

The blonde simply placed a hand on Rachel's thigh, and gently squeezed it. The action relaxed Rachel as she hoped it would. "Relax, Rach, okay? I'm enjoying myself."

Rachel smiled and nodded, but remained silent.

"So, you guys were trying to sabotage the wedding?" Quinn asked sincerely. Then she cracked a smile. "Had I known that, maybe I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get there."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Quinn!"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, causing Hiram to cackle. "Oh, I like this one."

Quinn smiled proudly.

After ordering their food and starting to eat, the conversation flowed freely.

"So, what are you planning on doing in Yale next fall?" Leroy asked.

"I wanted to study drama, though literature and creative writing aren't out of the question." Quinn answered thoughtfully.

"See, you have plans…you don't just intend to ride my baby girl's coattails." Hiram commented earning a stern look from Rachel.

"Yes, sir. I fully believe that Rachel will be a star someday. But I have my own dreams, and I want to accomplish something that will make me more worthy of her." Quinn answered sincerely.

Rachel leaned toward her and kissed her cheek softly before replying. "You are more than worthy Quinn. Don't ever think you're not."

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"What about the distance? Have the two of you…" Hiram began but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Yale and NYADA are actually not very far apart, weekend visits are achievable." Rachel replied with no room for debate.

"So, the two of you have thought about…" Hiram continued but was once again interrupted.

"Please, Dad. Can we not do this now?"

"I can assure you that I have only the best of intentions when it comes to your daughter, Mr. Berry. Hiram. I'm sure we are both aware of the statistics of high school relationships lasting…which is why marrying at such a young age was entirely inappropriate and completely…stupid." Quinn explained. She squeezed Rachel's thigh again, hoping the girl understood that she wasn't trying to be disrespectful of her. "But our relationship is built on friendship first and romance second, and I think that as long as we are open and honest and make a genuine effort at communicating with each other…that the whole distance thing shouldn't be an issue. I would never ask Rachel to give up on her dreams and choose me. I believe that we can each pursue our dreams in life and that those dreams aren't mutually exclusive to being together."

"Yale, huh?" Hiram smirked. "I can see it."

The mood at the table lightened considerably after that. The conversation shifted from being personal and probing, to discussions about music, movies and their summer plans. Both girls immediately answered that their summer plans consisted of being together as much as possible.

After dinner, Rachel and Hiram left to bring the cars around. Quinn was waiting in awkward silence with Leroy. Then the man opened his mouth and began speaking to her.

"He jokes around a lot, but Hiram and I were scared that we lost our little girl. She was so depressed and…broken." He sighed, taking Quinn's hand softly in his. "But you brought her back to us."

"I…" She looked at his hand as it engulfed her own. "I didn't do anything, but…"

"Love her." He finished. "Finn was a good boy, but he loved the idea of her. And he loved some parts of her. But you love all of her. Everything about her. And she loves you in the same way."

"Really?" Quinn asked through watery eyes.

"We didn't want her marrying Finn because they were too young." Then he looked at her knowingly. "We didn't realize that she would be marrying the wrong person entirely."

"Promise me that you'll always try and make our little star as happy as she is now." He added after a minute or so of silence.

"That was already my intention, sir." Quinn said as she wiped the stray tears with her free hand.

Rachel and Hiram arrived with the cars shortly after, and they all said their goodbyes. Then Rachel drove back to Quinn's house. When they were parked in the driveway, Quinn turned toward Rachel and whispered. "So girlfriends, huh?"

Rachel swallowed audibly. "Yeah, you know..." Then she turned toward Quinn with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Like when we were kind of friends."

Quinn laughed out loud, then she reached over and placed her hand on Rachel's. "You know why I only agreed to the kind of part, right?"

Rachel smiled, then turned her hand so that it was palm up and tangled her fingers through Quinn's. Then she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry I just sort of announced the whole girlfriend thing. That was something I wanted to come out in a more romantic way…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

When the blonde pulled away, she was smiling brightly. "I admit that I would have loved to ask you officially and give you the kind of romance that you deserve, but as long as we're on the same page…does it really matter how it came about?"

Rachel grinned. "I guess not. And I also want to apologize about my dads…"

"Rachel. I loved them. And they love you." Then the blonde smirked. "It seems we have that in common."

Rachel sighed. "Now I just have to ask your mom for permission to date you and we're all set."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend with adoration. "You would do that? Ask for permission, I mean?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn brought her hand to the brunette's cheek and gently caressed it as she whispered. "And I love you for that…but it's completely unnecessary. She knows everything already."

The brunette's eyes widened. "She must think I am a horrible person who is taking advantage of you and…"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Taking advantage? You're the one who wants to go slow. And you, a horrible person? Please. It isn't possible."

Rachel nodded, then slowly got out of the car and the two of them walked to the house. Rachel scuffed her feet nervously. Then she looked at Quinn, brown eyes meeting hazel. "Is it okay? Could I give you a kiss? I just always wanted to kiss outside the front door at the end of a date."

Before Quinn could answer with a 'Hell yes! Kiss me now!' She realized what Rachel said. "Finn never…"

Rachel shook her head slowly, as if embarrassed to admit how badly he failed in the romance department. Quinn smiled softly at her. "And this…was a date?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "I mean, well…"

Quinn giggled. She took hold of Rachel's hand and squeezed it gently. "Our first date was dinner with your dads?"

Rachel shuffled uncomfortably and Quinn smiled at her. Then the blonde prompted. "Our picnic in Central Park was a date, wasn't it?"

Rachel stared at her, too scared to answer.

"The Mariachi singers…" Quinn mentioned getting a nod from Rachel. "And the rose…"

"I wish I could have just given it to you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way." Rachel blurted out nervously.

"And Prom?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice.

Rachel slowly nodded.

Quinn's eyes were watering as she spoke with a smile. "I wanted those to be dates, too."

"You did?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Quinn scoffed. "Rachel, in case you haven't noticed…I'm completely head over heels in love with you."

Rachel blushed at Quinn's words.

"I considered the day you took me out for breakfast a date." Quinn admitted.

Rachel smiled brightly. "Me too!"

Then Quinn's brows narrowed in confusion. "Then what was our first date?"

Rachel swallowed thickly before replying. "When we watched the movie in your hospital room."

Quinn licked her lips as her eyes darkened at the memory. "That was a good day. I…when you fell asleep in my arms…"

"I know." Rachel smiled shyly. "I realized that I was falling for you while you were in your coma, and when you reached out to me…when you said you didn't hate me…that was the best day of my life. Up until that point, anyway."

Quinn shook her head with a smile. They already wasted so much time. If only they hadn't been so scared of rejection. Then a thought hit her. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Rachel laughed out loud, then bent down and locked their lips. Her hands curled in Quinn's hair, pulling the blonde impossibly closer. Quinn moaned into the kiss, and Rachel took the opportunity to dip her tongue in the blonde's mouth. Their tongues battled for a few moments before they needed to pull apart to breathe. Then Rachel kissed her chastely once more and bid her goodnight. Quinn watched the brunette pull out of the driveway before going inside.

"How'd it go? You're still alive." Judy called from her spot on the couch.

"Barely. I mean, that kiss…"

Judy's eyes widened. "Kiss? Honey, I was talking about dinner with the dads. What kiss?"

Quinn sighed loudly as she rolled over to her mom. Judy was sitting on the couch watching TV, so she shut it off and looked at her daughter. "So, dinner with the dads?"

"They prefer me to Finn."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Please, that boy? He thought it was tactful to announce your pregnancy through song at the dinner table."

Quinn chuckled because that was so true. Then her eyes widened. "Rachel would probably do something like that."

Judy laughed loudly. "If that girl gets you pregnant, she has every right to sing about it."

Quinn descended into laughter as well.

Judy turned serious for a moment. "We never actually talked about it…but what made you fall for her?"

Quinn sighed dreamily. "It didn't happen all at once, not the way you'd expect. It was more like…all the things I thought I hated about her. The things that used to annoy me, I somehow started to find adorable, endearing really. Though it should have been obvious at times, like when she would talk about being with Jesse or later with Finn and it would literally make me nauseous. You know, once I even said she was making my baby sick."

"Quinn!"

"I know Mom. I was truly horrid to her at times, and I mean…I wonder how she never once hated me. When I first got pregnant, of all people, she was the one who reached out to me. She said she didn't hate me. I told her, truthfully, that had she been the one pregnant…you know, if the roles were reversed…I would have been horrible to her. And still she helped me. She even gave the stalker, creep Jacob ben Israel a pair of her underwear so that he wouldn't write about my pregnancy on his blog."

"What?" Judy asked appalled. "I don't know how I feel about that knowledge." Judy sighed loudly and reached for her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry you went through all of that on top of getting kicked out of the house. I will never forgive myself for that."

"I forgive you…so you have to forgive yourself. That's how it works. That's what I learned from Rachel." She looked at her mom sincerely. "If someone can love you despite what you've done, if they can look past it and love you anyway. If they can forgive you and believe in you and make you want to be a better person…you have to trust that person because they are amazing and you just have to feel honored that they chose to feel that way about you."

Judy was crying again as she wrapped her daughter in her arms. "I know that speech was mostly about Rachel…but thank you." Then she playfully flicked her daughter's nose. "And please know that just as much as you think you don't deserve Rachel…she feels the same about you."

Judy barely got the words out before Rachel came barreling through the front door. Weeks ago Judy told Rachel that this was her home too and that she shouldn't have to knock to enter, this was the first time Rachel chose to abide by that sentiment.

She was currently standing at the edge of the living room, card in hand, staring at the two blondes.

"Rach?" Quinn asked with a lopsided grin. She never seemed to get enough of her brunette.

Rachel gently brought the card to her chest and held it securely as she spoke. "What you wrote…what you did…" Her voice was uneven as she tried not to cry. "It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Then she stepped further into the room, her eyes locked on Quinn's. "I knew I gave my heart to the right person, the moment you gave me a rose in the middle of the drugstore."

Judy cocked an eyebrow as she looked from Rachel to her daughter. Quinn grinned, knowing her mother had questions, but kept her eyes on her girlfriend. "I'll spend my whole life making sure that you never regret it."

Rachel was suddenly in front of her looking from one Fabray to the other. Probably wondering what she could get away with doing while Judy was still in the room. The elder blonde must have sensed the lust in Rachel's eyes as she spoke.

"Ok, I usually don't mind embarrassing my daughter but this just got awkward." Judy quipped as she slipped off the couch. She's sure that neither girl was aware of her presence any longer anyway.

Before she was even out of the room, Rachel was kissing Quinn more passionately than Judy was comfortable with.

When they pulled apart for air, Quinn giggled. "I can get used to this." She said as she wrapped Rachel in her arms. "I know I said that I only needed you to know that I loved you…"

"Because I'm your whole world." Rachel finished with a proud grin.

"It may have been an exaggeration." Quinn admitted as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

Rachel's mouth opened in protested before it was silenced by a kiss. Eventually Quinn pulled away, and rested her forehead against Rachel's temple. "It's just that…I sort of want everybody to know that you're mine. Or that I'm so completely yours." Quinn placed a quick kiss on Rachel's temple before turning the girl's face to meet hers. "It must be the former head cheerleader in me who wants to claim what she has worked so hard for. I'm very territorial and…jealous by nature."

Rachel raised an eyebrow playfully. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know our friends know about us and our parents but…I want to announce it to whomever else will listen."

Rachel chuckled as she shook her head. "Maybe we could get matching t-shirts. You know…mine would say 'Property of Quinn Fabray.'"

"Could we?" Quinn asked with genuine amusement.

"The fact that I don't know whether or not you're serious sort of worries me." Rachel deadpanned, causing the blonde to laugh out loud.

"But seriously, I am proud to be yours Rachel and I don't care who knows it."

Rachel nodded, before her face lit up. "I have an idea." She rushed to Quinn's room and grabbed the girl's laptop. Then she opened her facebook page. After pressing a few buttons and typing something quickly, she handed the computer to Quinn so that she could look at it.

Quinn scanned the page before her eyes widened. "Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Quinn Fabray." She replied in awe.

Rachel grinned widely. "We weren't official until we were facebook official."

Quinn quickly logged onto her page and did the same. Then she watched as the comments poured in. Everyone from glee club congratulated her. The rest either figured they had already been a couple, since they spent all of their free time together, or had no clue Quinn was even gay. She didn't really read what anyone other than her real friends wrote, but the idea that so many people knew sort of terrified her even though it set her free.

"So, now that we are official." She smiled at Rachel as she shut her laptop and continued to speak. "I'd like to plan a real date." Her smile turned to a smirk. "One that we're both aware of."

Rachel beamed at Quinn's words. "Okay?"

"I already have the idea in mind, but I will have to get back to you on the details."

Rachel smiled. "Okay."

And with that, they went right back to kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, though I wish I owned Glee…**

The next few days were pure bliss for Quinn as she enjoyed her last days of high school and her new girlfriend. Kissing Rachel quickly became Quinn's favorite pastime. Quinn idly wondered how she could get around the whole 'taking it slow' thing. For now they had yet to go beyond kissing, and Quinn's body was eager for at least a little more than that. Because come on, Rachel is sexy as hell and now that they were dating it was hard for Quinn to keep her hands off of her. She was willing to take Rachel's lead, since she already had enough on her mind with her physical therapy and now Graduation. High school was ending, which meant that she could look forward to spending the whole summer with Rachel.

On her last day of school, just before Glee had their final meeting, Sue called Quinn into her office.

"Coach?" Quinn asked warily.

"I wanted to bid you a proper goodbye, Q. Tomorrow at graduation you'll be busy with your family and that girlfriend of yours." Sue actually seemed to be giving her a genuine smile as she spoke.

"Well, I appreciate that Coach. And I wish that I could have gone to National's with you and the team one last time." Quinn replied honestly.

Sue nodded at her as her face grew serious. "And we probably would have won if you had been able to."

"Thanks for saying that."

"It's the truth." Sue sighed. "You know, last we spoke…when I gave you your uniform back, I meant what I said."

"Rachel told me."

Sue's eyes narrowed. "I should have known that little diva wouldn't keep her mouth shut."

Quinn's mouth opened to defend her girlfriend, but before she could reply Sue was speaking again. "She was worried about you, you know."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment before Sue leaned toward Quinn and lowered her voice. "When you came in here, after Regional's…it looked like you had been crying."

Quinn remained silent.

"You had just won and knew you were going to National's, yet you looked sad." Sue stated simply.

Quinn bit her bottom lip but didn't say a word.

"I've been watching you since you've been back…and especially this last week." The older woman paused, studying Quinn for a reaction. "You're happier than I ever remember seeing you."

"Is that all…or…" Quinn was getting uncomfortable. Coach wasn't asking questions, but rather just making statements and letting them linger awkwardly between them.

Sue blinked slowly before she opened her eyes and locked her gaze on the younger blonde. "You were crying about the would-be wedding, am I wrong?"

Quinn shook her head minutely.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable Q." Sue took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I've never been good at this kind of stuff."

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn asked. "What kind of stuff?"

"The 'I'm glad to see you happy, you deserve it' kind of stuff."

Quinn chuckled humorlessly. "You could have just said that and we'd have been done with this conversation by now."

Sue gave her a small smile. "I suppose your right. But I, like your petite girlfriend, tend to do things the hard way."

Quinn frowned.

"Relax Q. I'm not insulting her. She sort of grew on me." She smirked. "You know, like a cancerous tumor that is inoperable so you just sort of make peace with it and move on."

"Until you die." Quinn deadpanned. Really? Did Sue just call Rachel Cancer? That was not okay with her. She unlocked her wheelchair and went to leave, but Sue reached toward her and stilled all movements.

"Sorry. That was inappropriate, I guess." The older blonde stood up, walked around her desk and towered over Quinn. "I was trying to say…you were upset about the wedding, last we spoke. And I should have spoken out then, but I didn't. I gave you your uniform and told you that I was proud of who you had become…but that wasn't what you wanted to hear at the time…"

"Actually, hearing it was nice…considering…"

Sue gave her another small smile. "Considering it was coming from me and I don't normally do nice."

Quinn nodded.

"What I'm trying to say…I was proud of you then, Q. But I admire you now. What you overcame…and then being out and proud on top of it."

Quinn's eyes watered as Coach Sylvester's words sunk in. "You…admire me?"

Her coach gave her the first big and genuine smile she had ever seen on her face. "I was sort of hoping…when I pop my little Sue junior out…" Sue shifted awkwardly and Quinn realized that the woman actually appeared nervous. "I was hoping that you'd be its godmother." She took a deep breath and finished resolutely. "I'd be honored if you'd be my kid's godmother."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock. "You what?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "You're going to Yale, Q. Please don't make me repeat it."

Quinn snorted as a smile grew on her face. "I'd love to…under one condition."

Sue stood up straighter. "And that is?"

"Rachel is the other godparent."

Sue studied the younger blonde but remained eerily silent. Quinn took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Rachel is talented, forgiving, and driven. All qualities I'm sure you admire."

"If she makes my kid sing showtunes, I will disown both of you."

Quinn grinned even though she mouthed with word 'disown' with confusion.

"You've got yourself a deal." Sue stuck her hand out for Quinn to shake, so the young blonde did. "Tell Streisand that she's a lucky girl, Q."

Quinn smiled, released her former Coach's hand and wheeled away. When she got to the choir room all her friends were already inside. And that actually also included, Joe (though she'd always refer to him as Teen Jesus in her head), Dave Karofsky and Nicci. Rachel was currently talking to Puck but as Quinn reached her, Puck excused himself so she and Rachel could share a quick kiss.

"What'd Coach Sylvester want?" Rachel asked as she cuddled as close as she could to her girlfriend.

"To ask us to be the godparents of her…spawn." Quinn replied still baffled at the meeting.

Rachel giggled. "Surely as godparents, we can't refer to the child as…spawn."

Quinn smiled. "You're right." She locked eyes with Rachel. "You're okay with it, right?"

Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead and smiled. "I would have thought that you'd be the one that might find it difficult. What with Beth and all."

Quinn was silent a moment as she thought about her daughter. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's voice. "Speaking of Beth, Puck said Shelby asked to come to graduation tomorrow. She wants to see us. Well, she wants to watch me graduate and she wants Beth to be there for you…and Puck."

Quinn processed Rachel's words. "Beth will be there?"

"Shelby wants to bring her…if you are okay with it."

"I would have thought that Shelby still wanted to keep Beth far away from me."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand in hers. "She knows how much you've changed Quinn, and is proud of the woman you have become. I didn't know this, but Puck told me that she asked about you all through your recovery. He said that she even brought Beth to the hospital once."

Quinn glanced at Puck before her gaze returned to Rachel. "Do you want Shelby there? I know I want to see Beth…but how does seeing Shelby make you feel?"

"Recently I've learned that life is short and to not hold on to the bad things."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Recently? Rach, you've been forgiving me since sophomore year."

Rachel grinned at the realization. "And it's time I spread that forgiveness. Shelby's trying. Coming back into our lives proves that much. And the thought that she wants to see me graduate…"

"So…graduation day should be interesting with Fran, my mom, your dads, Shelby and Beth." Quinn stated earning a wide eyed nod from Rachel. "The only thing that would make it more awkward would be my dad coming."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "If he did…how would you feel?"

"I honestly don't know…and part of me hopes I don't have to find out."

"Are you girls ever going to join us, or is this how it's going to be now that you're together…always off in your own little world?" Nicci announced as she approached them.

"Sorry." Both girls replied together earning an eye roll from Nicci.

"Great, you're like one person now." She scowled playfully.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I see how it is." Nicci smirked.

Soon, they were all sharing their favorite glee stories with the new arrivals before they all descended into singing their greatest hits. Nicci, Dave and Joe joined in on the songs they recognized. Though for Joe, he was still learning all their secular music so he only participated in a few songs.

The next day, Judy and Quinn picked Fran up from the airport on their way to the Graduation ceremony. Fran hugged her sister excitedly and congratulated her on becoming Valedictorian. They didn't really talk about the accident. Judy kept Fran in the loop, so the eldest sister decided against bringing it up on Quinn's big day. However, she had no such qualms when it came to talking about Quinn's interest in a certain brunette.

"So, my little sister really is gay." Fran smirked. "I thought it was just a phase like the one I went through sophomore year of college."

Quinn's eyes widened as her sister laughed out loud.

"Kidding." Fran smiled before mumbling. "Sort of."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. At least some things never changed, and that was a relief to the youngest blonde.

"Seriously Sis, I do want the details." Then she lowered her voice and whispered. "And if you want any details on what to do down there...just let me know."

Quinn stared at her sister in horror. Now she wished some things had changed. She began dreading the moment that she had to introduce her sister to Rachel in fear that Fran would embarrass her.

When they arrived at the school, Quinn was somewhat relieved to learn that Fran and Rachel had already met. She was aware that Fran was at the hospital when she had the accident. Her mom had already told her that she was there for a week, but had to get back to work since the doctor told them that he was unsure when Quinn would wake up. However, Quinn completely failed to remember that Rachel had also been there during that time, since that was something she only learned recently.

Fran pulled Rachel into a hug as she stage whispered. "I knew that you were into my sister when we first spoke."

Both Rachel and Quinn shifted uncomfortably as they tried to duck their heads and hide their blush. When Fran stepped back from the hug, she was smirking at Rachel. "Though you threw me off a little, wearing a wedding dress and all."

"I ah…" Rachel sputtered, clearly not knowing what to say to that.

Fran shoved her playfully. "It was a joke. My Mom and little sis talk about you _ALL_ the time. I thought they said you had a decent sense of humor." She smirked when the blush on Rachel's cheeks deepened.

"I apologize that I seemed to have made a bad first impression…though my second impression doesn't seem to fare well either." Rachel replied earning a chuckle from Fran and a sympathetic look from Judy.

"Nonsense, Rachel, you're perfect. Fran play nice." Judy chastised her daughter.

"Look, I think anyone who can make my sister as giddy as a school girl is fine by me." Fran grinned at Quinn's scowl. "I was just feeling you out." Then she turned toward Quinn and smirked darkly. "I said of feeling her out not feeling her up…I'll leave that to you."

"Fran!" Judy and Quinn yelled causing the middle Fabray to cackle and Rachel to shake her head with a smile.

"How about we go find either my dads or Shelby?" Rachel mercifully interrupted and Quinn was more than happy to have an excuse to leave.

However, the conversation with Shelby wasn't much safer. The three of them stood in awkward silence as Beth squirmed in Shelby's arms.

"I um…" Shelby began nervously. "Congratulations to you both, top two students in the class. That's amazing."

"Thank you." Rachel replied, though Quinn's eyes were glued on the toddler.

"And third place at National's." Shelby spoke with pride. "I watched the video and without being biased, you guys deserved better than that."

"Thank you." Rachel answered graciously.

"And NYADA. I am proud of you Rachel."

"Perhaps your recommendation was beneficial to the selection process, so again thank you." Rachel replied diplomatically.

Shelby then turned her attention on Quinn. "And Yale…wow."

"I owe it to Rachel." Quinn replied honestly.

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand and for the first time since they started talking with Shelby, they both relaxed.

"You did all the work Quinn. I just gave you a little push." Rachel grinned proudly at her.

Shelby couldn't do anything but watch the interaction with adoration. "You girls are…I'm glad you're both happy. You seem happy."

Rachel smiled genuinely for the first time since the conversation started. "I am."

"Me too." Quinn grinned.

Shelby looked from the teens to the girl in her arms. "Would you like to hold her? Before you have to go get lined up?" She pushed Beth toward Quinn.

The blonde eagerly took her daughter in her arms, letting Beth bounce on her lap. She stared at the young blonde in amazement.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance Shelby." As she spoke, she didn't let her eyes leave the giggling face that resembles her own.

"You earned it Quinn. I truly am proud of the person you are becoming."

Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her shoulder and knew that her girlfriend was just as proud. And that meant the world to her.

After leaving Shelby, the girls separated to greet some of their friends. It wasn't until they filed onto the football field that reality hit Quinn. Her Lima life was soon to be over. And it terrified her as much as it thrilled her. She thought about the first time she stepped foot on this field, freshman year. She was new at McKinley and determined to never be the insecure 'Lucy Caboosey' again. However, one sight of Rachel Berry changed all that. The petite brunette was branded a loser but she kept her head held high. She walked around oblivious to her place in the world and Quinn was instantly envious of that. Her envy turned into misguided hatred as she watched the beautiful but unpopular brunette walk around unafraid to be herself. Quinn had to change everything about herself including her name, and still had to work to be wanted…to be accepted and feel loved. And here this girl, this Rachel Berry, seemed unaffected by all the ridicule and name calling. It drove Quinn crazy.

Quinn sighed as freshman year flashed by and she remembered sophomore year. That was when everything changed. That was when she got pregnant and joined glee. That was when Rachel reached out to her and reminded Quinn that McKinley was different than her old school. She actually had friends here, friends she could count on. Friends she needed to count on over the years. Soon, junior year flew through her mind as she remembered her feelings for the petite brunette started to shift: from a rocky understanding to an unwavering attraction.

Rachel wasn't a girl she envied; Rachel became the girl she loved. Then senior year flooded her mind. Rachel announcing her engagement to Finn nearly broke her beyond repair. The brunette had slowly pieced together Quinn's fractured soul over the few years they knew each other. She built her up, made her whole and then nearly shattered her. Quinn nearly laughed at the sick irony that was her accident. It took a shattered body to fix her fragile soul. Rachel was with her throughout her recovery. Built her back up, stronger than before. Better than before. Quinn, for the first time in her life, was proud of the person she had become. The person beyond Lucy, beyond just Quinn. She became Rachel's Lucy Q. And somehow it was perfect.

"Where'd you go just then?" Santana asked, though she sounded far away as Quinn shook her head of her memories and came back to the present.

"It's funny. When I got hit by the truck, my life didn't flash in front of me. But just now…I was thinking about the last four years and…"

"Don't start with this shit, Q. I'm barely holding it together as it is." Santana grumbled.

"S?"

"Don't get me wrong, getting out of Lima is what I always wanted. But…it'll always be a part of me, you get me?"

Quinn smirked. "There is a heart in there after all." She said as she pointed to the Latina's chest.

"No, Q. Those are breasts. If you had any, you'd know that." Santana smirked back.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And welcome back, Satan."

The Latina snorted and shook her head. They were silent for a moment before Santana spoke again. "When you replayed your four years here…besides treating Berry like shit…is there anything you regret?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her friend's tactlessness. "I probably would have chosen a different best friend."

"Hey!"

They were silent again. Santana sighed. "I regret treating her like shit, too. I regret treating everyone like shit. Especially Brittany. I wasted so much time when we could have just been together…"

"I regret that I ever let people dictate who my friends were. Do you realize that if we hadn't joined glee to destroy it…we would have missed out on becoming friends with the most amazing group of people…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's not do this emotional shit. I don't want to cry today."

Santana chuckled. "Who would have thought that the two of us would be the sentimental ones of the bunch?"

Quinn scanned the graduates and noticed that everyone was laughing and talking and hugging. Then she looked to their friends who were only juniors, and they were wiping tears from their eyes. She had to laugh at the sight.

"What?" Santana asked as she quirked her brow.

Quinn tilted her head toward the audience, making Santana look at their teary eyed supporters. "Do you think it's because they'll miss us, or that they wished it was them getting out of Lima?" Quinn asked honestly.

Santana smirked. "A little of both I suppose. Can you imagine being stuck here without the Unholy Trinity, Puckasorous, Streisand, Trouty and Porcelain?"

Quinn snorted at the nicknames, and then she frowned. "What about Mike and Finn?"

"Come on, seriously? I named the ones that matter."

"Santana."

"Finnwit's staying in Ohio, so they'll see enough of him. And the other Asian…" Santana said with a smirk. "He didn't even register on anyone's radar until this year."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock. "Sometimes I wonder about the stuff coming out of your mouth."

"You should wonder what I put in it." Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn groaned at the comment even though she couldn't help blushing at the thought.

"You just totally pictured it, didn't you?" Santana cackled.

"Pictured what?" Quinn tried playing stupid.

"You really need to get laid if thinking about me and B gets you all hot and bothered."

"Santana!" Quinn chastised as she looked around and hoped that no one heard the Latina's comment.

Santana was already chuckling as she shook her head and walked away. Quinn was left by herself in the middle of a crowded football field.

"I was hoping I could catch you before everything started."

The voice Quinn knew all too well sent a shiver of dread down her spine. She took a deep breath and turned her chair around so that she was peering up at her father. Though that was a loose definition for what Russel had been to her.

"You didn't think I'd miss my baby's graduation, did you?" He asked when she remained silent.

"One could only hope, I suppose." Quinn spat out. She shuddered at the thought of what Daddy Dearest would say to her when he knew she was gay. If accidentally getting pregnant was anything to go by, she knew his reaction wouldn't be a good one.

"I heard you got into Yale." He commented.

"What else have you heard?" She asked with venom and a bit of fear.

"I heard about your accident, and I would have checked on you sooner but…"

"But you heard I was in a wheelchair and you didn't want to think about how that image had tarnished your name?" Quinn replied.

"Quinn…"

"I don't want you here, Russel."

"Quinn…"

"You heard her." Puck growled from beside her.

"I have a right to be at my own daughter's graduation." He spat out her the mohawked boy.

"Like you had the right to abandon her when she needed you the most." Rachel growled from the other side of Quinn.

The blonde's hand immediately sought out her girlfriend's for comfort. An action that did not go unnoticed by Russel.

"So it is true." He muttered with distain and hatred seeping through his voice.

Quinn laughed humorlessly as Rachel squeezed her hand in comfort. "That's why you came. To see for yourself."

He glared at her then set his beady gaze on Rachel. "You…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Quinn felt her anger boil and her volume increase. "You have no right to disrespect the best thing in my life."

She heard Rachel swallow audibly and tighten her grip further.

"If you don't leave willingly…I will be more than honored to escort you out myself…physically." Puck stated threateningly.

He pulled his eyes away from his death stare on Rachel and looked back on Quinn with disgust. "Tell your mother she'll be hearing from me." He said through gritted teeth as he walked away without looking back.

Quinn felt herself breathe for the first time since she heard his voice. Rachel was in front of her in seconds. "Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded.

"I hope he didn't say anything…did he…" Rachel frantically asked her.

"Rach, calm down. That man is of no concern to me…I was worried about what he might have said to you." She left out the 'or done to you' part of her thoughts. He was an angry and self-righteous man when he was sober, but if he had a drink in him…

"Quinn…" Rachel touched her cheek gently, bringing Quinn out of her horrible thoughts. "Don't let that man make you think you're any less than you are…don't let him…"

"Rach…I said I was fine. I'll have to warn Mom, and you should tell your Dads but other than that…can we not spare him another thought." Quinn answered. She wasn't trying to make light of the situation. Seeing him rocked her to her core, but she truly didn't want him to ruin her special day. She didn't want him ruining Rachel's day.

Rachel simply nodded, and then she glanced up at Puck. "Thank you for your assistance, Noah."

"Anything for my girls." He said with a grin.

Quinn was glad he said girls. If he had left off the 's' she would have had to put him in his place. Rachel wasn't anyone's girl but hers.

Their conversation was abruptly halted by the announcement to take their seats so that the ceremony could begin. Quinn kissed Rachel softly and nodded at Puck as the three of them separated and took their seats alphabetically.

Soon it was time for Rachel and Quinn to give their speeches, as the two who graduated top of their class.

Rachel was first. She took her place at the podium and greeted everyone. "I was sort of worried about this speech, as I am not used to giving monologues…" She paused when half the crowd laughed at her. "Just so you know…that was intended to be a joke. I'm glad you thought I was as funny as I think I am." Rachel said honestly but garnered more chuckles, including a loud one from Quinn. God, she loved this girl.

"I will leave the deep and meaningful stuff to my beautifully intelligent girlfriend, as those kinds of speeches are more suitable for her anyway. I just wanted to tell you all that I have actually, for the most part, enjoyed my time here at McKinley. And I hope that you will also leave with at least a few fond memories. But that chapter is over now, and we must move on and set out on our own road. I have faith in all of you. That you will accomplish whatever your dreams are and that you will make Lima and our classmates here at McKinley proud. I wanted to end with something that is more suitable for me…Rachel Berry…"

_Oh god, she's going to sing_. Was the only thought that was currently going through Quinn's mind.

And when Rachel belted out the lyrics to 'Go the Distance' from the Disney movie, Hercules, Quinn couldn't help falling in love a bit more. Only Rachel would ever sing a Disney song as part of a graduation speech.

After Rachel thanked her audience and told them to remember her name because she'd be famous someday, it was Quinn's turn to talk.

She slowly rolled her way to the podium, after sharing a not so chaste kiss with her girlfriend, and surprised everyone when she stood up. The action made everyone rise from their seats and give her a standing ovation. She smiled softly at them, before speaking into the microphone. "I appreciate your support…but could you hold the applause for after the speech? I don't know how long I can stand."

The people quickly sat down, glued to Quinn's words. The blonde took a deep breath, her hands and legs were shaking. Out of nervousness as well as the physical exertion.

"Rachel Berry will make it on Broadway, so you better get your autographs now." She stated, and heard a few muttered responses confirming her statement. "And I wanted to also say thank you to all of you for a memorable four years here. I know I was not the same person as a freshman that I am standing before you today. And I am proud of that fact. I am honored to have known every single one of you…though some mean more to me than others." She added with a glance in Rachel's direction. "Rachel has done so much for me and has made me a better person. Then she gets up here and says that I am supposed to give a deep and meaningful speech and I hope I don't let her…or all of you down. So here it goes…"

Quinn memorized what she was going to say, but didn't dare to try it without her notes. Not when several hundred people were hanging on her every word. So, she glanced down at the notes in her hands and continued with her speech. She timed it…how long she could stand. She made the speech just long enough, that she could do it without having to be in her wheelchair. She prayed she could do that now.

"President Lincoln once said, 'Any man can stand adversity, to truly test a man's character; give him power.' As a head cheerleader, I had power and I abused it. And I wanted to take this time to sincerely apologize for those actions. If I ever made you feel like less than you truly are, I am deeply sorry. Especially since given the same opportunity to take out your vengeance on me, you instead gathered together and voted me your Prom Queen. I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that either. So thank you, for being a better person to me than I had been to you."

Quinn took a breath, trying to control her emotions before continuing. "As a class, we have gone through a lot together; nearly losing two classmates or friends, in the course of days. I think that sense of urgency, that we should live every day as if we are going to die tomorrow, is what we should take with us as we move on from high school. Let us not regret the things we did…but rather the things we didn't do. Let us not allow fear to dictate how we live. Fearing death doesn't translate into loving life. We must change how we view the world, how we view ourselves. Let us realize that it is in change that we will find our purpose. And as a Greek proverb says, 'The tears we don't cry freeze in our hearts' so let us never be scared to cry. There's an Amish proverb that also tells us that 'Practice makes perfect, so be careful what you practice.' I personally like that proverb." She says remembering how close it is to the quote Rachel told her about being what you pretend to be.

"We are the future, all of us, and I know that the future is in good hands. We are more tolerant than those before us have been, but it can't end at tolerance…we have to fight for those who cannot fight and speak for those who have no voice. But we don't have to use violence to fight against oppression. All I ask is that you stand up for those who need you. I'm not trying to preach to you, I'm simply saying all of this because it took a group of misfits to stand up to me and I'm a better person for it. I am better because even though I didn't deserve their forgiveness, they gave it to me. Rather than fighting back against their enemies, they did the unthinkable…they made us their friends."

Her voice wavered at the thought, but she continued. "As you start your new lives…know that you will face adversity because life is not fair…but all throughout history, we have seen that not only is the world full of suffering but there is ample proof that people have overcome it. My wish for all of you is that you never forget that you are stronger than you think you are and that there is always room for self improvement. I will end by saying that man's greatest tragedy doesn't lie in dying but in waiting too long to begin to live. It took almost dying to make me realize some of these things, and I truly hope that you take these words to heart so you don't have to live with the same regrets that I have."

She looked out at her audience one last time before closing with a "thank you for listening…though I don't suspect that you had a choice in the matter."

She did get a few chuckles before she gathered her notes and sat back in her wheelchair. She was rewarded with a standing ovation, and an embrace from Rachel.

"I sang them a song…you made them think." Rachel grinned.

Quinn couldn't help chuckling. "I hope so."

Rachel kissed her thoroughly before pulling away and whispering, "I love you."

"Immature love says, 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says, 'I need you because I love you.'" Quinn smiled proudly. "Erich Fromm"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "And which love are we?"

"Can't we be both?"

Rachel smirked as she shook her head. "I don't know, shouldn't you ask that Erich Fromm guy?"

Quinn chuckled. "Next time I see him."

After the ceremony and surviving the tearful hugs and congratulations from their friends and family, they all gathered to take pictures. Glee Club. Rachel and Quinn. Quinn, Fran and Judy. Rachel and her Dads. The six of them. Quinn and Beth. Puck and Beth. Quinn, Beth and Rachel. Quinn, Fran, Judy and Beth. Shelby and Rachel. Shelby, Beth, Rachel, Quinn and Puck. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Santana, Brittany and Quinn. They took so many pictures their cheeks started to hurt from all the smiles.

When the picture taking was complete, the entire group went out for dinner. Afterwards, the kids went over to Puck's house for their own graduation party. That is when the real celebration began…

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It was quite long, so I hope I had the right mix of humor with all the 'preaching.' I was hoping to show you all how much Quinn has grown up over the years, so I hope that is what you got out of this chapter. And since I remember my graduation day being hectic and all over the place emotionally, I tried to catch some of that here. With the frantic jumping from greeting person to person, and the humor mixed with the drama. I hope it wasn't a difficult read. Please let me know either way. Also, you haven't seen the last of Russel yet…**

**Who doesn't like a drunken graduation party? I hope you all do, because that is what's coming up next!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You guys have officially made this story the most reviewed out of all those I have written so far! I have no words for how much I love you guys :) Thank you for all of your support, especially for this story since this one is quite special to me. I have so much more still planned for you all, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it as much as you have enjoyed it thus far.**

**This chapter has lots of Faberry, and also more insight into Rachel. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. If only I owned Glee…sadly I do not :(**

Quinn had chosen not to get drunk tonight, since she did sort of want to keep an eye on Rachel. The brunette was only drunk once before, and Quinn remembered full well that Rachel was a clingy drunk. So she was hoping to reap the benefits of that. Plus, she knew that she was an angry drunk herself and didn't want to ruin her chances by picking unnecessary fights with her girlfriend.

She hadn't been able to reap those benefits yet, because Rachel had been mingling and drinking (heavily, even against the blonde's advice). Rachel was currently talking to Puck; some of her words came out slurred. "Why is your mom never home, Noah?"

The boy grinned at her as he put his hand on her shoulder to steady the girl's swaying. "Mom had to rearrange her work schedule to see our graduation ceremony and now she's stuck pulling a double."

Rachel nodded as her eyes caught movement behind them. "Kurt!"

Puck groaned when Rachel yelled in his ear, then he left to rejoin the party. He happened to catch the hazel eyes that bore into him as he walked across the room. He simply smiled at the blonde and went to find more to drink, there was no way in Hell he was going to let Berry out drink him tonight.

"Just take her to Puck's room and fuck her already." Santana's booming voice pierced Quinn's ears.

"Screw you, Santana." Quinn grumbled.

"You always were a lousy drunk, Q." The Latina smirked as she plopped on the couch Brittany was currently dancing on.

When Santana sat down, Brittany stopped dancing and draped herself across her girlfriend's legs. "She's not even drinking yet, San." Brittany replied as she reached up and began playing with Santana's hair.

Raising an eyebrow, Santana spoke to Quinn. "I would have thought that your dad crashing your graduation would have sent you to the bottle."

Quinn rolled her eyes, before letting them find Rachel again. The tiny brunette was talking animatedly to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Quinn's eyes were drawn back to Santana when she heard the Latina cackle.

"It's Tiny, isn't it?"

Quinn gazed at her friend with confusion.

"Come on, you don't let me call her anything else. I've settled on Tiny or Shortstack." Santana replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"What does my not drinking have to do with Rachel?" Quinn asked, though she knew very well that she wasn't drinking because of Rachel.

"Does she make you talk about your feelings and shit? I'll bet she had you singing Kumbaya with her on the way over, and then you told her all of your daddy issues as you wept like a little girl."

Quinn had enough of her best friend, so she just wheeled herself away. Toward Rachel. When the brunette saw her, she excused herself from the group she was talking with and staggered over to Quinn. When she reached her, Rachel tried to delicately (unsuccessfully) climb onto the blonde's lap. As soon as she was secured in place (Quinn had to hold her to keep her from falling) she claimed her girlfriend's lips. After a searing, though slobbery kiss, Quinn hesitantly pulled away.

"Rach…."

Rachel seized her lips again, sucking on Quinn's bottom lip which caused the blonde to moan in pleasure. Then Rachel tugged on it playfully earning a whimper from her girlfriend. Rachel took Quinn's hands and led them up her bare thighs.

"Rach…"

Rachel crushed their lips together again. This time Quinn couldn't resist, she let the brunette take her. When their tongues danced together, both girls moaned loudly and Rachel pulled away only to attach her mouth to Quinn's neck. The blonde's hands began wandering on their own volition; cupping Rachel's ass as she squeezed it gently. The action made Rachel nip softly at Quinn's neck before she licked over the spot she had bitten. Quinn swallowed thickly as Rachel continued to suck on the soft skin of her neck.

"Rachel…how is this taking things slow?" Quinn asked as her eyes rolled back from the sensation of Rachel sucking on her…marking her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Rachel pulled away to look at Quinn. Her chocolate orbs were dark as coal as she held Quinn's gaze. "I said that because I was scared."

"What were you scared of?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

Rachel resumed her position with her lips on Quinn's neck. Alternating between kissing, sucking and mumbling her response. "I always jump in too fast…I like people more than they like me and sometimes it isn't real…"

Quinn was ripped from her bliss as the reality of Rachel's words sunk in. She pulled Rachel's lips away from her neck, regrettably, and forced the brunette to look at her. "What are you saying Rachel?"

The brunette grinned drunkenly. "I'm saying that I'm not scared anymore." She tried to lean in to kiss Quinn and pouted when the blonde held her away from her.

"Why not?" Quinn needed to know.

Rachel licked her own lips and looked from Quinn's lips to her scared eyes. Then she brought her fingers up to touch the pout that was appearing on Quinn's face. As her fingers rested on the blonde's soft lips, Rachel spoke sincerely. "I realized that I had no need to be scared because it's you Quinn…it's always been you." She quickly removed her fingers from Quinn's lips and replaced them with her mouth.

Before Quinn could kiss back, Rachel murmured against her lips. "It thought I had just fallen in love with you. But I had been for years."

Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as she returned Rachel's kisses with fervor. She smiled into the kisses as her hands held on to her girl tight. Her girl…

And with that last thought, she attached her lips to Rachel's neck and claimed the girl over and over again. This time Quinn's hands wandered from Rachel's perfect ass, to her waist and slowly…deliberately underneath the brunette's shirt. She felt Rachel's breath hitch as she made her way up the girl's toned abs and let her thumbs graze the underside of Rachel's bra-clad breast. She released a moan before reattaching their lips with passion.

"Get a room!" One of their friends yelled, or it could have been several. Quinn wasn't really paying attention.

Then one of those stupid red solo cups hit her in the head, and damn…now she had that idiotic song in her head. Rachel pulled away to yell at the offender but misjudged how fast she pulled away and ended up on the floor.

Snickers were heard around the room, and Quinn glared at all of her friends before turning her attention and concern on Rachel. The brunette looked to have somewhat sobered up due to the fall. "I'm fine Quinn…perhaps it was a bit…inappropriate of us."

"Ya think?" Santana snarled at them but Quinn could see the smirk.

Rachel stood up and straightened her dress before leveling Santana with a look that was undecipherable. Then she sauntered over to the Latina and pulled her into a warm embrace. Santana stiffened at the girl's action.

"I'll miss you too, Santana. And I know that this was somehow your way of saying that…and I forgive you." Rachel whispered in the girl's ear, though she was drunk so the whisper was far from quiet.

The entire room listened in stunned silence, waiting for the Latina's reply. And suddenly, Santana wrapped her arms around the girl tightly and cried in her arms. "I was so horrible to you for so long…and…thank you."

Rachel pulled away slightly as she raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For forgiving me. For being a better person than me. For helping me when I was outed, for helping Quinn." She was full on bawling at this point. "I am so sorry for how I treated you."

Rachel grinned. "Quinn's speech got to you, didn't it?"

Santana let out a half whimper, half sob. "High School is done. It didn't really hit me until…"

Now she was crying again and Rachel pulled her into her and started softly humming. The sight became too difficult to watch for most of the group, so they began to scatter and went back to drinking and talking.

Quinn went back toward the couch where Santana had previously been. She was debating on whether or not she wanted to sit on the couch or stay in her wheelchair. Before she could decide, a not quite sober Finn plopped down on the couch and began talking to her.

"So you and Rachel." He asked dejectedly.

"Yes Finn, me and Rachel." Quinn replied through gritted teeth.

"What's up with Santana?" He asked with his eyes on the two brunettes.

"She cries when she drinks." Quinn answered distractedly. Then she turned to Finn and asked. "How are you okay with me and Rachel?"

His gaze left the brunettes and found Quinn's. "I'm not really."

Quinn nodded in understanding. His voice interrupted her own thoughts.

"My grandpa died not long ago." He said matter-of-factly. "He was really sick for a long time, and my mom actually spent a lot of time helping him. Taking care of him and stuff."

Quinn watched him as he spoke, trying to figure out where the conversation was heading.

"When he died, she said that a part of her felt…relieved. It wasn't that she loved him any less, it was just…she didn't have to take care of him anymore. I couldn't take care of Rachel any longer…so I was relieved." He took a deep breath. "But now…she's better now, so…"

And there it was. Quinn saw red. Finn wanted Rachel back now that she was happy again. "If Rachel had been in the car accident and not me, Finn, would you have left her?"

"That didn't happen."

"If it did." She repeated, her anger barely contained.

"But it didn't." He replied with a frown, unsure of what Quinn wanted to hear.

"What if you got married and then say…she got in an accident and needed you to take care of her for the rest of your life? Would you stay and take care of her or would you leave her?"

His brows furrowed as he tried to formulate his response.

"I'll tell you what you'd do. You'd leave her. If she couldn't find a job on Broadway right away, and money was tight and you guys were struggling…you'd walk away. If at any time in your marriage things got a bit hard, you'd break her heart because you're a selfish bastard Finn Hudson!"

Quinn felt all eyes on her. Santana had stopped crying and Rachel was looking at her with disappointment. As far as they knew, Finn was supportive of their relationship. Rachel didn't know that Finn wanted her back. Oh god, would Rachel go back to him? Quinn started to panic as she hurried away from the room. She vaguely heard Rachel's pleas coming from behind her, begging her to stay.

The blonde didn't have many options, being in a wheelchair and all. She did make it outside, via the sliding door that led to Puck's backyard. Rachel was right behind her; Quinn could feel the brunette's presence.

"What was that about?" Rachel whispered quietly.

"You should have heard what he said…" Quinn mumbled, as if imploring Rachel to take her side.

Rachel appeared in front of her, and then knelt down so they were face to face. "Then tell me."

Quinn took a deep breath but remained silent.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Rachel asked when Quinn had yet to respond.

"What? How can you…" Quinn's voice quivered. She hated seeing Rachel so self-conscious.

Rachel sighed as she sat down on the ground and looked anywhere but at Quinn. "At graduation today, Finn said…"

"Rachel…Finn, he…"

"You used to bully me Quinn…and so did Finn, and Puck and Jesse…" Rachel was playing with her own hands nervously. "It's like when you guys finally stop being mean and you start to treat me even halfway decent…I fall all over you." Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"There's nothing wrong with you Rachel, we were the jerks. And we finally saw what an amazing person you were and…"

Rachel looked up and locked eyes with Quinn. "What changed? Because I didn't…not really. One day I'm man-hands or RuPaul or…"

"You know none of that was about you. I told you that first I envied you…and later…"

The brunette bit her lip and looked to be considering Quinn's words.

"He wants you back." The blonde admitted.

"I don't want him."

"But that's why he said those things…he's trying to get you back by destroying our relationship…doubting your trust in me."

Rachel looked away for a moment and then her eyes landed back on Quinn's hazel ones. "I've always been insecure and today I let Finn play on those insecurities and…"

"It's my fault."

There was silence as Rachel studied the blonde. "Your fault?"

"Your insecurities…"

The brunette smiled at her sadly. "You're hardly the only one to blame Quinn. I've been teased my whole life. About my dads. My lack of a mom. My personality and my looks. None of that changes the fact that I so easily forgive those who have hurt me."

They sat in silence again, Quinn trying to find words to comfort Rachel. She needed the brunette to understand. She needed to understand.

"Before when we…" Quinn ran her hands through her hair anxiously. "You said that you…you were scared about your feelings not being real. Was that because of what Finn said?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly.

"Is he why you got drunk tonight?" Quinn asked, though she could bet on the answer. Rachel's barely there head nod confirmed her suspicions. Quinn took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she let the air out of her lungs. When she opened her eyes, she locked gazes with Rachel. "You said that you weren't scared anymore…"

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand. "I know that my feelings for you are real…but I wonder about your feelings for me."

For some reason, that hurt Quinn worse. She swallowed thickly, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I am so in love with you, Rachel. And if you let me, I will spend every day of my life proving that to you."

Rachel smiled sadly as she squeezed Quinn's hand in hers. "I don't doubt that you love me…I just don't know why you do."

Quinn's mouth fell open as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Seriously?"

Rachel nodded shyly. "Jesse was using me. In a way, so was Puck. And Finn…he kept telling me he loved me but he never really showed it. He forgot I was vegan and bought me a damn pig for Christmas. He expected me to withdrawal at Regional's so that he couldn't be embarrassed by the photos Sebastian had. He proposed by telling me he had nothing else in his life and the first time we had sex was to make him feel better about not getting scouted for football."

Anger continued to swell in Quinn's chest. If she could walk, she'd stomp over to Finn Hudson and shove her foot so far up his ass…

"It's like people say they love me, but…" Rachel spoke softly, before trailing off sadly.

Quinn's love for Rachel overpowered her hatred of Finn and she spoke freely…honestly. "I love how forgiving you are, because otherwise I'd never have had a chance with you. I love when you sing. And not just because your voice does things to me, but because you give every performance everything that you have. So I guess, what I love is your drive, your passion, your emotion. I love the way you look at me, especially when you didn't think I noticed. I love that you reached out to me over and over, even when I shot you down. I love when you hug me because that's the only time in my life that I feel safe and loved. I love when you wear your short skirts…and I hate that you wear them to school because then everyone else can see what I want only for myself. I love your legs…and everything attached to them. I love your smile, especially the ones you reserve only for me. I love your kisses, they make me feel alive. I love your heart, Rachel, and I promise to always treat it with care. I love…"

She would have gone on all night, but Rachel's lips stopped her from doing so. This kiss was more intimate than any of their others had been. It was as if Rachel was telling Quinn that she believed her. That she chose her. That she would always choose her. And Quinn tried to express those very same thoughts as she kissed the brunette back.

When they parted, panting for air, Rachel smirked at her. "And I thought I rambled."

Quinn giggled before replying. "Oh, and I love when you ramble. And when you tuck your hair behind your ears. And when you hold my hand." She knew the way Rachel was looking at her, and she knew what would be coming next. So with a dark smirk of her own, she added. "I also love when you interrupt me with a…"

And they kissed again. As the party went on without them, they made out in Puck's backyard. Eventually, they went back inside for the party. Their lips swollen and bruised. Their hair messed up and their clothes wrinkled. But with breathless smiles on their faces.

Rachel joined Kurt, Blaine and some others who were drunkenly singing karaoke. Puck, Sam and Mike were currently playing Xbox. Sugar was making out with Rory. And Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be found.

Nicci and Artie were getting ready to go home, so they stopped to say goodbye to Quinn. "Sorry we didn't get to spend much time together…but you were preoccupied." Nicci said with a grin.

Quinn couldn't help blushing. "Yeah, well…"

"What did Finn say to you?" Artie asked with concern.

The blonde shrugged, but found herself answering his question anyway. "He's happy that Rachel is back to her normal, happy self and is ready to get back together with her."

Nicci and Artie both stared at her in shock.

"He said he was relieved that they broke up because it was hard to take care of her. He…"

"Is an ass." Nicci finished. "But even if he wants Rachel, that doesn't mean that Rachel wants him."

"He made her doubt my feelings for her." Quinn sighed. "And worse than that, he made her doubt herself. Made her wonder _why_ someone could love her."

"He's asleep on the floor in the corner over there…just so you know." Artie replied conspiratorially.

Quinn glanced in the direction that Artie indicated and back at her friends with a full blown smile.

Nicci eyed her knowingly. "Hey, things are good between you and Rachel now though. Right?"

"Yes." Quinn said as her face lit up.

"So, don't waste time dwelling on the boy." She smiled back. "Why don't the four of us go on a double date or something? A movie or dinner, whatever you want."

"I'd like that." Quinn replied honestly. Then she hugged them both goodbye.

With one last glance at her happily singing girlfriend, Quinn made her way over to a passed out drunk, Finn. Smirking to herself, she went in search of some permanent markers…and Puck's razor.

A few choice words in black marker on Finn's face and a Mohawk that rivaled Puck's later, Quinn happily made her way to the couch. She finally decided to rest her legs and crawled on it to pass out herself. Rachel eventually found her way over to the blonde. She crawled in beside her and smiled as Quinn's arms instantly enveloped her. Quinn held Rachel as the brunette snuggled into her securely. And that is how they fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, Rachel opened her big brown eyes and stared adoringly at the blonde. The sight nearly took Quinn's breath away. She smirked as she whispered happily. "Good morning my little lush."

Rachel playfully swatted at Quinn. Then she gave the girl a quick peck on the lips. She murmured against the blonde's lips. "I didn't embarrass myself too badly, did I?"

Quinn kissed her back as she whispered. "No, but it was enlightening."

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she pulled away from Quinn quickly. But the sudden movement gave her a headache. "Ow." She groaned as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Quinn giggled. "I told you to stop drinking."

Rachel sighed loudly, trying to massage her own temples. As she opened her eyes to look at Quinn, she asked. "Why didn't I listen?"

Quinn was grinning again. "You said that I was not the boss of you." Quinn paused before she spoke again. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I…"

Quinn silently watched Rachel, hoping that the girl would remember their talk outside.

Rachel took a deep breath and released it slowly as she collapsed back into the blonde's arms. "I remember being a mess…with you. I said some things…"

Quinn swallowed audibly. With a smile forming on her lips, she wrapped her arms back the brunette. "Drunk Rachel is honest Rachel."

"Oh no." Rachel groaned. "What exactly did I say?" The brunette asked as she sat up and studied the blonde.

Quinn remained lying on the couch as she looked up into the brown eyes that were currently burrowing into her soul. She spoke evenly as she kept eye contact. "You told me that you weren't scared anymore."

All at once, last night came barreling back into Rachel's consciousness. She bit her lip nervously. "I did meant everything I said Quinn, I want you to know that."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "So you remember?"

Rachel nodded.

Quinn swallowed slowly. "And when you said…"

"I meant every word. I know you love me, and I am so in love with you."

Tears formed in Quinn's eyes. "Really?"

Rachel took Quinn's hands in hers and kissed each knuckle, then the palms. "I couldn't stop loving you now if I tried, Lucy Quinn Fabray. And I'm sorry I made you doubt." She sighed. "As I said, I was scared." Then Rachel smiled broadly. "But I'm not anymore."

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled the brunette roughly on top of her and they stayed like that, kissing and sharing 'I love you's' until they others started shuffling around and waking up.

Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips. "I think we should go now."

They gathered their things and as they were leaving, they heard Kurt yell. "Oh my god! Finn what happened to you?"

Quinn smirked as she heard Santana laugh loudly, and knew that everyone else was probably just hiding their smiles. The blonde could no longer contain her laughter when she received a text from Santana. It was a picture of the very distraught looking Finn, with a caption that read, 'Well Done.'

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Not the typical drunken humor that you probably were expecting but some of this stuff had to come out and could only come out when their inhibitions were lowered. **

**So…how many of you were as fooled as Quinn by Finn's previous actions? Now that Quinn had done all the work in fixing Rachel, Finn wants to reap the benefits. More of that will be explained later, as will we get more information on Rachel's true emotional state during Quinn's initial recovery. Quinn has yet to ask how truly depressed Rachel was…perhaps because she fears the answer.**

**Anyway, you'll have to wait a bit longer for that. First Quinn and Rachel head home, only to have a surprise waiting for them…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Most of your guesses were right, the surprise is Russel. So, fair warning that there will be some violence in the chapter.**

**On a more positive note, glad you guys all seem to enjoy Fran because she is featured predominately in the chapter as well. Also, yes, what Quinn wrote on Finn's face will be revealed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Quinn and Rachel weren't even able to step foot in the Fabray house because Fran met them at the door, holding Quinn's laptop in her hand.

"Don't even think about going in there, they've been going at it for an hour." Fran told them as they heard Russel scream at Judy.

"She's been hanging out with Faggots, Dykes and Cripples, what did you expect?"

"They're her friends Russel, and they're better people than you or I could hope to be. They were there for her when…"

"They corrupted her, Judy." He spat out with venom.

Fran took Rachel's hand and told Quinn to follow as she led them to the garage.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Rachel asked when they were safely out of sight of the house.

"What can we do?" Fran asked as she sat down on the ground. "They've been like that for as long as I can remember. Though usually it was just him doing the yelling, Mom yelling back is new."

Rachel looked at Quinn, who nodded gravely. The brunette reached out at took Quinn's hand in hers. "Your whole childhood was that?" Rachel sighed as Quinn pulled her down on her lap. "I can't imagine having a father who…" Then a thought hit Rachel. "It's because of me, isn't it? Why he's here. Why he's fighting with your mom."

Quinn tightened her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed the girl's shoulder. "Maybe you're his excuse this time but it is far from your fault, Rachel."

Fran had been listening to them, as she was turning on Quinn's computer. "He's been screaming about it being all over facebook…and frankly Quinn, you really should be more careful." She looked at the two girls who were now staring at her with confusion. "So far you've been met with little resistance since you've come out. But there are a lot of people out there who share his hatred and bigotry. There will be people who hate you because of who you are." She sighed when she saw their eyes start to water. "I'm not saying you should hide or be ashamed. Hell, if you guys want to march in the Pride Parade, Mom and I will gladly join you. But don't advertise so freely."

Quinn was already logged on to facebook, so Fran opened her page as she continued to speak. "I think you should set your facebook profile to private and unfriend Russel. At least that way, he can't so easily keep tabs on you."

"If only it were so easy." Quinn muttered. "To delete people from your life." She explained when she noticed two sets of eyes stare at her with concern.

"Well, it's done." Fran replied as she pressed a few buttons. Then her eyes went wide as she asked. "Isn't Finn Hudson the boy you were going to marry, Rachel?"

Quinn felt the brunette squirm uncomfortably on her lap. Rachel answered quietly. "Yes, why?"

"There are all kinds of comments about him on your newsfeed, Q. Apparently Santana posted a photo of him from your guys' party last night." Fran clicked on the photo and laughed out loud. "Someone wrote 'premature ejaculator' on his forehead in permanent marker."

"That was me, actually." Quinn admitted proudly.

Rachel stared at her girlfriend, mouth agape. Fran raised an eyebrow. "You really don't play fair, little sis."

"Actually, it's true." Rachel commented evenly.

"Yeah, one time we were making out in the hot tub and…" Quinn explained.

"For the sake of my sanity, please don't finish that sentence." Fran replied before squinting her eyes to take a better look at the photo. "So is he also a douchebag, Jackass, and…why does that say, 'viable birth control option'?"

"Because when you're with him, you have no desire to have sex." Quinn commented matter-of-factly.

Fran snorted as Rachel stared at Quinn incredulously. "Quinn, I think that was more because of your sexual…orientation, than with Finn himself."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's defending of the boy.

"Why did you agree to marry him, Rachel?" Fran asked when she got her laughter under control.

Rachel once again shifted uncomfortably. Then she looked at her hands nervously. "It's stupid really."

"You don't have to talk about it, Rach." Quinn replied soothingly.

Ignoring Quinn's comment, Rachel quietly answered Fran's question. "I was with him because he was the first person who was ever nice to me. And I convinced myself it was love. He told me that I was lucky to have him, and I believed that he was the best I could do. Then when I didn't think I'd get into NYADA, I thought he was my last chance at even an ounce of happiness."

Quinn held on to her firmly, rubbing circles on her back. Slowly, the circles morphed into hearts, as Quinn listened to Rachel's story.

"Damn." Fran said, then raised an eyebrow and addressed her sister with a dark smirk. "I would have done more than just give the douche a mohawk."

Rachel's head whipped around to face Quinn. "You gave him a mohawk?"

Quinn simply shrugged her shoulders before all three girls descended into laughter. Their happiness was short lived however, when they heard Judy's voice yelling from just outside the door. "I swear to God, Russel, if you lay a hand on either of those girls!"

The door was thrust open and Russel barreled inside, letting his hatred filled eyes land on Rachel and Quinn. Rachel quickly tried to stand up, but Russel was already upon her.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from Quinn. Quinn reached desperately for her girlfriend but was denied access to her. "You're the filthy whore that corrupted my daughter?" He addressed the brunette as he held her in the air, her feet dangled off the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Quinn yelled.

Fran and Judy tried to pry Rachel away, to no avail. Russel's grip was harsh and unforgiving. He slapped Judy away and the woman fell to the ground in pain. Fran rushed to her side. Then he shoved Rachel into the side of the car, and pressed himself against her…locking her in place. As he began unbuckling his belt, he sneered at his wheelchair bound daughter. "You're just confused, Quinnie. And maybe so is she, I'll set her straight. Maybe all she needs is a man…"

Quinn stood from her chair, trying to force herself to walk toward her father. "If you do anything to her…" She had tears in her eyes as she helplessly watched her girlfriend struggle against Russel's weight. He reached under Rachel's skirt, trying to yank down the brunette's underwear.

Fran left her mother's side and ran for Russel, throwing her whole body into him. The sound of breaking glass stopped everyone in their tracks as they saw Rachel collapse to the floor, unconscious. Her head was bleeding where it went through the window, shattering the glass on impact.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed out in anguish. She also collapsed to the ground when her legs gave out. But she still crawled. She crawled over to her unconscious girlfriend.

Fran looked on in horror, and then returned her attention to the man she used to call 'Daddy'. But before she could utter a word, he fell to the ground soundlessly. Fran's brows contorted in confusion until she saw her mother standing behind him…bloody tire iron in her hand. "Call 911!" Judy yelled to no one in particular.

It was Fran who dialed the number as Judy and Quinn cradled Rachel in their arms. Her next call was to Rachel's Dads. And then she too, went to the brunette's side.

**0000000000**

Quinn heard that Rachel had regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. After getting stitched up, Rachel had to undergo some tests. She was going to be kept overnight for observation because she did suffer a minor concussion.

Quinn had just finished up her interview with the police. Fran and Judy had already given statements. Russel was also admitted to the hospital, suffering a concussion as well. He was promptly arrested, and currently handcuffed to his own hospital bed.

Rachel's dads met them at the hospital and were immediately filled in on the situation. Now the five of them waited for Rachel to get back into her hospital room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Quinn quietly said to no one at all. "I'm so sorry."

Four heads popped up to look at her.

"If he…" Quinn began, but couldn't find the words to continue. Thankfully she was interrupted anyway.

"He didn't…" Judy replied forcefully.

"But…"

"It's not your fault, Quinn." Hiram said.

"He's my dad, and…"

"No he isn't, Q." Fran chastised. "That…asshole is no father of ours."

Quinn swallowed thickly, flinching at Fran's words. She avoided eye contact when she spoke, and her voice was devoid of emotion. "I threw up on my way here. I…"

They all looked at her sadly. But the blonde didn't look at them; instead she only stared at some spot in the distance. "It still makes me sick to think about what…what could have happened. And I couldn't even protect her because he was right…I'm a damn cripple."

"Quinn, you can't do that to yourself." Judy spoke quietly.

"How can you look at me?" Quinn asked Rachel's dads.

Hiram appeared in front of Quinn, making her jump when he took her hand in his. "Look at me, dear." Quinn slowly brought her eyes up to his. "I'll tell you the same thing I told my daughter when she found out that you couldn't feel your legs. She was so…broken." His voice wavered as he spoke, tears lining his eyes. He hated seeing his daughter that way, and feared that it was only going to get worse than that now. He took a deep breath, as he tried to steady his voice. "We told her, Rach, if you're feeling this bad. Imagine how she feels. She's going to need someone to get through this, and maybe that someone is you. So you have to be strong for her. Okay? Promise me, you'll be strong for her."

Quinn stared into Hiram's kind eyes, and nodded resolutely. Then she felt Leroy's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he smiled sadly at her. "Remember the promise that you made me?"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to keep that promise."

"I will sir. I will make her happy again." She vowed.

Then she let Rachel's dads hold her. Afterwards, the five of them were enveloped in silence again until Rachel was returned to the room. But even with Rachel back, no one spoke a word. Eventually Judy and Fran had to go home. However, Quinn refused to leave.

"Baby girl, do you need anything? Water? How's your head?" Hiram asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Was Rachel's only reply.

They sat in silence again as the incident replayed in both girls' minds. Finally Rachel's soft voice cut through the room. "What do you think will happen…to him?"

"They've arrested him on two counts of assault, and one attempted…rape." Hiram's voice cracked on the last word.

"There are whispers that this will be considered a hate crime." Leroy interjected.

Rachel took in their words and simply nodded in response. When sleep threatened to take the brunette, her dads said their goodbyes and I love yous and left her for the night. Quinn promised them she'd stay by their daughter's side, and that was what she intended to do.

She fell asleep on the couch that was in front of the window, but was abruptly awakened when Rachel began screaming and flailing in her sleep. Then the brunette sat upright, mercifully pulled from her nightmares.

Rachel looked around the room, her eyes falling on watery hazel ones. "Hey you." Quinn whispered. Rachel lifted her hand and reached toward her girlfriend, urging the blonde to come to her. Quinn complied instantly. She took Rachel's hand in her shaky one.

"You're okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." The blonde told her girlfriend.

Rachel's brown eyes were lacking all emotion when she whimpered. "You should go. I don't think I'll be as easy to fix this time."

Taking a deep breath, Quinn crawled up beside Rachel, and wrapped her arms carefully around her girlfriend. "I'm not Finn Hudson; I don't just run away because things get hard. You can't get rid of me that easily. I love you Rachel, nothing will change that. And I promise you, we will get through this."

Rachel let Quinn hold her, but didn't return the embrace. Eventually she drifted to sleep again. She startled awake three more times that night, but Quinn was there each time whispering the same reassurances and promises in her ear. The blonde only prayed that Rachel believed her words.

**0000000000**

**A/N: I desperately need to know how you guys feel about this chapter! I know you all hate me right now. But I hope I don't lose you as readers because of it. I promise if you stick with me, this journey will be worth it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know that the last chapter broke a lot of hearts, and our girls have a rocky road ahead of them but I hope this chapter makes you all feel a little better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

When Rachel got discharged from the hospital the following day, she was quiet until they arrived home. Quinn went to the Berry's house with her, because Rachel's Dads invited her, Judy and Fran over for lunch.

Quinn was sitting on the couch with Rachel, both mindlessly letting some movie fill the silence. Out of nowhere, Rachel said. "I'm going to take a self-defense class."

The blonde turned her attention on her girlfriend, and answered evenly. "Okay."

"You have your physical therapy classes anyway." Rachel tried to defend her decision. "I need something."

Quinn nodded. She didn't know what else to do. She did have her therapy and she intended to push herself because there was no way she was ever going to feel so helpless again. Once again, Rachel's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Besides, I'm sick of people walking all over me." The brunette mumbled. "I won't let anyone else ever hurt me."

Quinn reached out her hand to comfort Rachel, but quickly pulled it back when her touch caused the brunette to recoil. "Sorry." Quinn uttered dejectedly.

Rachel sighed, and then shifted in her position so that she was facing Quinn. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Quinn reassured.

Rachel shook her head. "No it isn't." She took Quinn's hand in hers. "I want to hold your hand, I want you to comfort me and hold me…but…"

Quinn laced her fingers through Rachel's and gently squeezed her hand to comfort her. "How about…once again, I let you take the lead on this one. We'll go at your pace, okay?"

Rachel nodded sadly before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. Then she took Quinn's arm and wrapped it around her. Quinn gratefully complied with the gesture as she held Rachel close to her.

**00000000**

Over the next few weeks, Quinn went to her physical therapy sessions and continued to make great strides in her recovery. And while she was doing that, Rachel attended self-defense classes at their local YWCA.

When they weren't doing that, they tended to hang out at Rachel's house. Quinn knew it was because the brunette still felt uncomfortable at the thought of going to the Fabray house, but truthfully she didn't blame her because on the nights she stayed at that house Quinn had her own nightmares.

She ended up staying over at Rachel's a lot; even if that meant that one of Rachel's dads had to carry her up and down the stairs. She'd continue to swallow her pride if it meant holding the brunette while she slept, or rather while she fought the demon in her dreams. They didn't really talk much about what happened; neither girl was ready to do so. Instead, they simply spent their afternoons watching (or pretending to watch) TV. Sometimes Quinn would read to Rachel. It was those days that Rachel curled up into Quinn and rested her head on the blonde's lap. Quinn liked those days best, it made her feel like things were getting better.

It was one of those days that Rachel looked up from Quinn's lap and asked. "Did he ever hurt you, Quinn?"

No one ever said his name anymore. He became like the villain in Harry Potter, he who should not be named. Everyone knew who they were referring to, though he was rarely mentioned.

Quinn took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "No, he didn't."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, as if trying to discern the truth to Quinn's statement. "You would tell me though, right?"

Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's dark locks as she watched the girl's brown eyes flutter shut. "I promise I will always tell you the truth. And I swear to you that he never touched me."

Rachel's eyes slowly opened back up. She stared at Quinn intently. "Just because my dads are great men…that doesn't automatically make me a good person, Quinn."

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion. She was going to refute Rachel; tell her that of course she was a good person. The best person. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Rachel's fingertips pressed against her mouth to silence her. She fought the urge to pucker her lips and kiss those fingers, because now wasn't the time.

"I know what you're going to say. But that wasn't my point, Quinn." Rachel made sure to lock her gaze on Quinn's gentle hazel eyes. "I wanted you to know that just because you're his daughter…you're nothing like him."

"Rachel…"

The brunette shook her head. "No, you listen to me. I know that you're blaming yourself for what happened…or what almost happened and that has to stop."

Quinn didn't look away as she demanded an answer in return. "Have you forgiven yourself for my car accident?"

"That's not the same Quinn, and you know it!" Rachel reprimanded her.

"It kind of is, Rachel. I don't blame you for my accident any more than you blame me for what he did to you. And yet, here we both are…unable to let go."

Rachel sighed loudly. Then she sat up and grabbed the TV remote. She idly flipped through the channels. Quinn knew that the action was meant to be the end of their discussion, but she wasn't ready to let it go. Not when she knew that Rachel was hurting.

"How about we start over." Quinn offered.

Rachel glanced at her warily. "What do you mean?"

"In high school, I was awful to you…and you stole my boyfriend. We buried the hatchet and moved on. Now we both feel guilty for each other's pain…so let's just call it even."

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Even? You're in a wheelchair, Quinn…that's hardly even."

"My problems were physical Rach, I'll heal and be good as new."

"And I won't, right? I'm damaged goods now and…"

"That's not what I meant. You're trying to say that I was worse off than what you are going through." She slowly reached for Rachel and when the brunette minutely nodded, she rested her hand on the girl's forearm. "I know you, Rach. You're trying to compartmentalize what has happened. Just because he wasn't successful in his attempt, that doesn't mean that the pain you're going through is any less horrendous. You have a right to be upset. To get angry. To cry. A horrible thing happened to you and it will probably stay with you…hell, it will stay with you." Quinn sighed when she felt Rachel's shoulders start to shake. She knew that the girl was crying. She was actually thankful too, since the brunette had yet to cry or even talk about what had happened. "But it doesn't have to define you Rachel, if you don't let it."

Rachel had yet to respond. Instead, she collapsed into Quinn as sobs wrecked her body. Quinn traced soothing patterns on the girl's back as she held her. "I understand your need to never want it to happen again, and I commend you for taking the initiative and learning to fight for yourself. But you have to acknowledge what has happened and deal with it. I don't know how, and I don't know when…but it will get better."

**000000000**

Rachel seemed to have been in better spirits over the next week. She even allowed their friends to come and visit; something that she had denied them since the incident. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie and Nicci were the first to visit.

"I can't believe you took the responsibility for what happened to Finn." Quinn told Artie incredulously. "I mean, you confessed."

The boy shrugged. "After I told everyone what he said to you and what his plan was, they all wished that they had been the ones to do it."

Quinn smiled proudly.

"He shaved his head you know. Now he just looks stupid, he walks around with a baseball cap on all the time." Kurt said conversationally.

"It reminds me of that scene in A League of Their Own, when Tom Hanks says that the umpire looks 'like a penis with a little hat on.'" Mercedes replied, earning chuckles from everyone in the room but Rachel.

"Does he even realize that what he did is wrong?" Rachel asked.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. They were confused, wondering if she meant Russel or Finn.

"Quinn was going to let me marry him because she thought I was happy. She cared more about my happiness than her own. And Finn, he was trying to break me and Quinn up. He didn't care whether or not I was happy, so long as he was." Rachel stated bitterly.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably as tension filled the room with a thick silence. Nicci recovered first and happily diverted the conversation.

"I don't know if you guys are into the Twilight series, but the last movie comes out tomorrow. We should all go." She offered.

"That sounds fun." Quinn agreed, hoping Rachel would take the bait.

"I've seen the others, so why not." Rachel said, not at all enthusiastically.

"So, it's on then?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded and the others followed suit. A little while later, their friends got ready to leave. Quinn hugged them all goodbye. Kurt went from Quinn to Rachel and was about to hug her until the brunette flinched when he approached her. He took an awkward step away as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Could I? Would it be okay if I hugged you?" He asked tentatively.

Rachel smiled at his politeness and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Always." She replied as his arms enveloped her.

When they left, Quinn spoke again. "So, are you really okay with going to the movie?"

"Yeah, it's just…I don't really like vampires. Even when they sparkle."

Quinn couldn't help giggling.

"I actually prefer the Hunger Games." Rachel commented after a minute or two.

Then Quinn's mouth dropped open as a sudden realization hit her. "I missed that movie!" She sighed as she sunk further into the couch. "I was looking forward to that movie so much, and then my accident happened…and I never got to see it."

Rachel looked at her sympathetically. "We can buy it when it comes to DVD."

Quinn nodded at Rachel's suggestion. But it was still a disappointment; she really wanted to see it on the big screen.

**00000000000**

The next day, all their friends (excluding Finn) went to the theatre to see the movie. When it was finished, Puck groaned loudly. "When you guys said that it was a vampire movie, you could have told me they were pansy assed vampires."

"But then you wouldn't have come." Kurt replied.

"Exactly my point." Puck smirked.

"I never really understood what the big deal was with this series." Sam said which earned glares from most of the girls and Kurt.

"I agree with Sam." Rachel announced.

"Then why did you see them all?" Quinn asked with curiosity.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Probably because of Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene, and Nikki Reed."

Quinn's mouth dropped open as Santana cackled loudly. "Seriously?" The Latina laughed. "And you still thought you were completely straight?"

Rachel's face contorted with confusion, then her eyes lit up with mirth. "I guess you are right Santana, I really should have had an inkling."

"No shit, Sherlock." Santana smirked.

Rachel couldn't help cracking a smile. Quinn was happy that Rachel seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. But the irrational side of her was a bit jealous that it was Santana who got Rachel to smile and not herself. She swallowed her jealousy, and her pride, and gave her Latina friend a grateful smile. Santana nodded her head in understanding. After all, no one liked to see Rachel Berry sad.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was short but I wanted to give you something a bit more hopeful after the last chapter. **

**Not only is Rachel starting her recovery by dealing with her emotions, but Quinn also showed a bit more character development as well. I think they are both very strong characters, and I want to do each of them justice as they deal with their individual issues. I hope I am successful at doing that. I trust you will let me know either way, your words are always so inspiring and also sometimes just critical enough to help me improve the story I am giving you guys. So thank you for everything.**

**You will continue to see the different emotional reactions from those involved, as well as how what happened affected Santana. After all, remember when the idiot at school wanted to straighten her out? You will also hear a bit about what happened to Russel. So, lots of interesting things to come, or so I hope. Also, did I forget to mention that the girls have a date…**

**Also, I promise to get back to my other fics now. I just had to get all of this heavy stuff out of the way :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Your reviews for the last two chapters have been amazing! I love that you have so many thoughtful and inspiring things to say. And a few of you had a few thoughts that I plan on incorporating within the story…so thank you and I hope you like where I take it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A couple of weeks after the movie outing, Quinn was in her room getting ready to go over to Rachel's. She was excited because she was going to be trying to use her walker for the first time. They were going to go for a walk in the park. The blonde couldn't wait to be rid of the wheelchair completely, and today was her first real step toward that goal.

She noticed her mom standing in the doorway, a well-worn blank expression on her face. Judy had taken what happened to Rachel extremely difficulty. Quinn wondered if her mom blamed herself for what Russel did. Judy had been the one to let him in their lives, into her house. But she was also the one who stopped it. Quinn had never been prouder of her mom than when she saved Rachel. She couldn't remember if she ever told her that though.

Neither Judy nor Quinn ever went back into that garage. It was Fran who cleaned the blood stains off of the floor. Judy now parked her car outside, and Quinn never brought it up. She wondered if she'd ever be able to go back in there. It was kind of like driving again, she didn't really have a desire to get back in the driver's seat. The young blonde worried how many more things she would have to give up in her lifetime, because continuing them was just too painful. She even had yet to wear a swimsuit this summer, because she was nervous about revealing all the scars still on her body. Then she began to wonder about the things Rachel was giving up. She can't remember the last time she heard the brunette burst into song.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts when Judy spoke. "Do you think maybe…I haven't seen Rachel in a while and I…"

"You could go to the park with us, Mom, I'm sure Rachel would love to catch up with you."

Judy smiled softly. "I'd like that."

**00000000**

They were currently walking through the park that was down the street from Rachel's. Quinn was setting the pace, because walking even with a walker was proving a challenge for her. She would sit down at every bench they came across. It was only at those times, the girls would talk. Otherwise, they walked in silence. But even then, their talking consisted of arbitrary things like the weather.

When they sat down at one of the benches, Judy spoke up. "I don't know if I told you yet, Quinn, but Fran got the job transfer she requested. She hopes to move back by the end of next week."

"How is Fran?" Rachel asked tentatively. "Will she live with you guys, what does she do?"

Judy smiled at the girl before answering all of her questions. "Fran is good, she asks about you as well. Yes, she's going to keep me company since Quinnie is going to be off to New Haven soon."

"We've got like a month and a half Mom." Quinn groaned.

"And she's in sales and marketing, dear." Judy finished as she ignored Quinn's interruption.

"Oh, Rachel! I almost forgot to tell you, Nicci and Artie want to go on a double date with us. Is that okay?" Quinn said suddenly.

"That sounds fun. I really do enjoy them." Rachel replied before adding. "Santana's been wanting to hang out too."

Quinn frowned. Why hadn't Santana mentioned that to her?

Judy must have seen the look on Quinn's face, so she replied. "I didn't realize that you and Santana were so close, Rachel."

Rachel shrugged. "We're not especially."

"Do you think I should call Santana and Brittany, we could make it a group date?" Quinn offered.

"I guess."

They sat in an uneasy silence for a while now that that subject was dropped.

"How are your self-defense classes going, Rachel?" Judy asked.

"Great actually! My instructor said I had a real knack for it, he said I should look into studying Martial Arts. So I looked up some places in New York that offer different classes and I think I found one."

This was as excited as Quinn had seen Rachel in quite some time. Seeing Rachel with a bit of her fire back was a relief for the blonde. She smiled as she slowly took Rachel's hand in hers and her smile widened when the brunette immediately tangled their fingers.

"What are some of the classes you looked into?" Quinn asked with interest.

"There is a Grand Master that teaches Tang Soo Do near NYADA, I was going to check him out first." Rachel explained. "I researched that branch of Martial Arts and I respect their teachings as well as what they can offer me…physically. Plus, did you know Chuck Norris practiced Tang Soo Do?"

Judy chuckled and Quinn smiled.

"Learning that led me to all these Chuck Norris sites…did you know people have jokes about him? Some are rather amusing." Rachel continued.

Yes! She's rambling again, that is a good sign right? Quinn smiled with amusement. "I'd bet they are."

"Oooh, one of my favorites was that Chuck Norris doesn't dial the wrong number…you answer the wrong phone."

Judy shook her head with a grin while Quinn took Rachel's hand to her mouth and pressed her lips softly to each of the brunette's knuckles.

"And if at first you don't succeed then you're not Chuck Norris." Rachel continued with a genuine smile. "That's my favorite. Though I think that it'd be more suitable when I use my own name at the end."

"Naturally." Quinn smirked.

After chatting about nonsense for another ten minutes, the three women made their way back to Judy's car. Quinn opted to sit in the back, beside Rachel.

"You know, Quinn. I am proud of you." Rachel said softly, on their way out of the park.

The blonde turned to her girlfriend. "Why?"

"You did really well walking today. And tomorrow is just going to get better." Rachel finished quietly before closing her eyes and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn smiled to herself. Tomorrow was just going to get better. And each day after that would be better than the day before. She truly began to belief that.

After hanging out and having lunch with Rachel and her Dads, Judy took Quinn to her physical therapy session and then they went home. Quinn was barely through the front door, before she called Santana.

"Yeah?" The Latina said as she answered her phone.

"Rachel and I were going to go do dinner with Nicci and Artie sometime this week, would you and Brittany like to come?"

"As much as I'd love to say yes, Britt's out of town this week visiting family in Lansing." Santana replied. "But, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about Q."

The blonde's jaw tightened. Santana's tone sounded ominous. "What?"

"I want to try talking to Rachel." Santana said and let the statement linger.

"About?" Quinn prompted with irritation.

"Reel in the green eyed monster, Q. It's not like that." Santana sighed. "Remember right after I was out, remember that guy who wanted to…straighten me out?"

There was silence on Quinn's end of the line.

"You guys were all there and defended me. But what if you weren't? The things he said…what he implied…" Santana paused. "It's nothing like what Rachel's going through…but I think…out of all of us, I may understand her more than anyone right now and I'd like to try and help her. She needs to talk to someone."

"She talked to that rape advocate right after the…" Quinn trailed off, unable to continue.

"I get that. And perhaps it is easier to talk to strangers and she told the chick everything. But maybe, she wasn't ready to deal with it at the time or was in shock…maybe she'd rather have a friend who'll listen."

"I listen."

"Q. You have been amazing and I love you. But if I can help her, don't you want me to try?"

"I…yes." The blonde admitted with a sigh.

"And just between you and me…I sort of need this too. I got harassed and also I got disowned by my own Abuela. It's some tough shit to deal with and talking about it may help us both."

Quinn frowned. "The advocate told me…when I asked how to help Rachel. Helping someone by telling them all your problems isn't helping them. I get that you have similar experiences…but you telling Rachel yours just to…compare them…"

"It wouldn't be like that. I promise I won't lay all my issues on her. I just…she needs to talk, Q. Has she talked about it yet?"

"Not really."

"Let me try."

"Fine."

**0000000**

Two days later, Nicci, Artie, Rachel and Quinn were having dinner at Breadstix.

"I can't say how amazing it is to see you out of that chair, Quinn." Nicci smiled genuinely.

"What was the first thing you did when you got out of it?" Artie asked. "I would probably dance. I guess I miss glee a little more than I thought." He added the last part sheepishly.

Quinn smiled. "Rachel and my Mom walked through the park with me. I still get exhausted and sore, and have to set down every few minutes. But I'm walking."

Rachel reached across the booth, and rested her hand on Quinn's thigh. The blonde looked at her girlfriend with a smile reserved only for her.

"So the countdown to get out of Lima has begun. Do you have everything you need for the city Rachel?" Nicci asked the brunette.

"Kurt and I went supply shopping recently. I made an inventory on a spreadsheet, so all I have yet to do is pack."

"You haven't packed yet?" Artie gasped. "I would have thought that you'd pack your bags the day after graduation." The boy replied with a smile.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably before whispering. "I was otherwise occupied that day."

A alarming silence overtook the table at the reminder of Rachel's words. Quinn placed her hand on top of Rachel's, only to have the brunette pull away quickly. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." She left the table before anyone could say a word.

"Shit. Sorry Quinn." Artie apologized.

"It's so…hard." Quinn sighed. "It's like some days she's happy and close to her old self and then some days anything sets her off. I don't know what to do, Santana is going to talk with her tomorrow…"

"Santana? Is that wise?" Artie asked with concern.

"I'm sort of out of options." Quinn answered desperately.

Nicci eyed the other blonde curiously. She had been watching them intently all night. "While Rachel is talking to Santana tomorrow, I'd like to talk to you."

Quinn looked at her friend with trepidation. "Why does that sound like you have a few choice things to tell me?"

Nicci smirked. "Because that is the way I intended it to sound."

Quinn gulped.

A few minutes later, Rachel returned to the table.

"I was going to check on you, but I thought you'd prefer privacy." Quinn whispered when Rachel sat down beside her.

The brunette smiled gently and replied. "Thank you." Then she turned to Nicci and Artie as she plastered on her show face smile. "Sorry about the diva storm out…it seems that I have yet to outgrow them."

Artie looked from Rachel to Quinn and back again. "It's okay, Rachel. Sorry about my insensitivity before. I didn't mean anything by it."

Rachel waived her hand in dismissal. "I need to stop being so sensitive. You guys shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around me."

Artie shifted uncomfortably as Rachel continued talking. "It's funny really. Before when Quinn was hurt, I just wanted people to acknowledge that I was not myself and to not treat me as if nothing had changed…and now, all I want is for everything to go back to normal."

"What do you talk about with the rest of your friends?" Nicci asked before silence could threaten them again.

Rachel shrugged. "I usually listen to them drone on about their stupid problems. Kurt is worried about his long distance relationship with Blaine next fall. And Mercedes is worried about senior year without the rest of us. I just get so angry at them all the time. They complain as if their problems are such huge tragedies. I want to scream, or grab them and shake them. Then I feel guilty because they are doing just what I asked them to do and they are going on with their lives…and they are my friends so I shouldn't resent them for doing it. Yet I want to tell them to just get over it. Because I've moved on and if I can do that after what happened, then they sure as hell should be able to get over whatever their stupid problems are. But then I realize that just means I haven't gotten over it yet and…"

Rachel's eyes widened as she seemed to realize that she said things she never intended to say aloud. She quickly turned to Quinn to see a shocked look on the blonde's face. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, before the blonde let herself breathe.

"You…" She began but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I know you want me to be better and I am trying, please don't hate me."

Quinn shook her head violently. "Rachel, I could never hate you…" She closed her eyes to control her breathing. When she opened them, she reached for the brunette's hand. "If you are angry or sad…I want to hear all about it okay?" Then she smiled sadly. "Please."

Rachel barely nodded, but it was enough for Quinn. The blonde squeezed her hand gently.

"No one expects you to be over it so soon Rachel and no one knows how you're feeling unless you talk to them. I'm sure Kurt and Mercedes mean well, but if it bothers you so bad maybe you could tell them." Nicci offered.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. The truth is…as resentful as it makes me at times, I'd rather hear their nonsense than to have them treat me like I could break at any moment. I swear Shelby looks like she wants to cry every time she visits me and…" She sighed. "My Dads…"

"Talk to them. If you don't, then someday there will be an outburst and you'll take out every frustration you have on them even though they won't deserve it." Quinn made sure Rachel was looking at her before she continued. "That's what I did to you. I took out my anger at my situation on you because you were there. And you took it all in stride. So will your Dads, so will I. And Kurt and Mercedes. But you'll feel like shit for hurting them…because it's the last thing you ever wanted to do."

Rachel considers Quinn's words, before slowly nodding her head. "I will try to be more aware of what I say to people and how I respond to them. Especially my Dads…and you."

"I'm not saying it to protect them, Rach, I just don't want you feeling guilty on top of everything else."

"I know, Quinn."

"So are we ordering dessert or what? That Oreo pie looks delicious." Nicci said to try to ease the tension.

They laughed uneasily before their conversation turned to the lighter side while they ate their dessert. After dinner, they went to see a fluffy romantic comedy.

In the car on the way home, Rachel began a conversation by apologizing. "I'm sorry if I ruined the date, I…"

"You didn't." They were currently holding hands, so Quinn began drawing lazy circles on Rachel's hand with her thumb. "I want to know what's going on in that head of yours, even if it isn't all rainbows and unicorns." She smiled, hoping Rachel remembered Quinn using that phrase once before.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I seem to recall that you hated my endless optimism and told me that the world wasn't all rainbows and unicorns."

"Awww, so you do remember." Quinn smirked.

"Of course I remember Quinn. I was trying to tell you that you looked beautiful in your Prom dress, however, you didn't seem to believe me."

Quinn shrugged playfully. "All I seem to remember about that day is how frustrating it was watching you prance around half naked trying on dresses that made you look stunningly beautiful." Then she said with annoyance. "You know, Mom said I was worse that a horny teenage boy that day."

Rachel laughed out loud. "I love your mother."

"She loves you."

They let a comfortable silence spread over them. Quinn grinned happily when she heard Rachel softly humming.

"We haven't listened to any music in a while." Quinn said conversationally.

"That's because I no longer have my iPod. Someone else has it." Rachel replied teasingly.

"I seem to recall you giving it to me…it was a very romantic gesture."

"Romantic but impractical, seeing as how we currently have nothing to listen to."

Quinn took her hand out of Rachel's and dug in her purse. "I happen to have mine with me." She plugged it in as she spoke. "I figured that you can have mine…since you already are in possession of my heart."

Rachel smiled at her genuinely as they pulled into the Fabray driveway. She put the car in park and looked at her girlfriend. "It only seems fair."

Quinn bit her lip nervously, before handing the iPod to Rachel. "I made a playlist for you as well." She allowed the first song to play as she relinquished hold on the device. "It's called, 'I won't give up.'"

Rachel swallowed thickly as the first notes to the song with the same name began playing over her speakers. "Quinn…."

"I listened to your playlist Rachel, and saw your soul. Now I want you to listen to mine and know that every word is true."

The brunette nodded as she scrolled through the list taking in the song titles. When she looked back up at the blonde, she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn touched her fingers lightly to Rachel's face, gently wiping away the fallen tears. "I love you."

Rachel put her hand on top of one of Quinn's, holding it in place. Then she looked into Quinn's honest eyes and whispered back, reverently. "I love you too, Quinn."

**A/N: Up next, Santana and Rachel talk as do Nicci and Quinn…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm changing it up a bit for this chapter. It will be told through Nicci and Santana's POV's. I hope you like it. Also because it's Santana, there will be significantly more swearing :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Santana's POV**

I arrived at Berry's house at the ass crack of dawn, and by that I mean before noon. She let me in wordlessly, which for Berry was quite disturbing. I don't know when I realized that I'd rather hear the diva ramble away about Broadway, Streisand and other nonsense but it must have been after Quinn's accident. I hate seeing Berry sad almost as bad as I hate seeing Britt that way. Damn, I got soft. I blame it on glee and Mr. Shue's stupid togetherness projects.

As I took a seat on the couch, in the Berry's living room, Rachel snapped into hostess mode and went to fetch me something to drink. I used this time to prepare myself for what was to come. I knew she wouldn't want to talk, so it was up to me to force her and I had a plan. When she came back with some milk and cookies, I decided that it was now or never.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

Rachel nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind."

After taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie, that was almost orgasmic, a thought struck me. "Are these vegetarian?"

"Vegan? Yes."

"Vegan." My brows furrowed. "What's the difference again?" Did I really want to know? Hell no. But I was curious if Rachel would go into a rant as she chastised me for not knowing the difference. Instead what did she do? She shrugged.

Ducking her head shyly, Rachel mumbled. "The differences aren't important Santana, I know you don't care."

Well fuck. She wasn't going to make it easy on me, was she? So I finished me cookie in silence before downing my glass of milk, though it must have been that soy crap because it tasted like shit. Too bad it wasn't whiskey; I could use a little liquid courage at the moment.

"Can I be blunt with you, Berry?"

"Aren't you always?"

I sighed. "So, I know you're a lot stronger than people are giving you credit for and so I'm not going to treat you like you'll break."

"I appreciate that."

"Great. Now will you stop interrupting me so I can get this out, it's not easy." I cocked an eyebrow to see if she would in fact stay silent and let me continue. When I was satisfied she would, I went on. "I want to talk to you about Russel and what happened."

"Santana…" Rachel fidgeted nervously.

"No, it's time for some tough love and you're going to listen to me."

"I've already talked about it in length with an advocate trained for such a thing…no offense Santana but you aren't going to say anything to me that she didn't already."

"Like fuck, Rachel." My tone was harsh and actually made her flinch. But now was not the time to apologize. "She was trained to say all the right things, I'm sure. But don't you dare tell me that I don't get what you're going through."

Rachel frowned before opening her mouth to protest.

"Remember that stupid jock that wanted to straighten me out?"

Rachel froze. She remembered.

"I laughed it off. We even sang a song as we made light of his actions. But…what I didn't even tell Brittany is that I went home and cried that night."

Her eyes turned gentle and I knew I had her glued to my every word.

"I didn't tell Brittany how bad it affected me because I didn't want her to think I was weak. I'm the tough one. If I couldn't handle my own problems, then how the hell was I supposed to help with hers."

I could see the wheels turning in Rachel's head so I continued. I was on a roll anyway.

"What I didn't realize was that she wants to help me with my problems. That's what a relationship is, taking on all the obstacles together."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her. "Don't you dare tell me that your situation is different. I know for a fact that Quinn wants to take care of you…you took care of her and she wants to take care of you."

"It's not that easy."

"Fuck it's not."

"Please try and watch your language, Santana. It makes me uncomfortable."

"My language makes you uncomfortable or our discussion makes you uncomfortable?"

"Both."

"I think that's the first time you've been honest with me since I got here." I raised my hand to silence her before she could react. "Asking for help doesn't make you weak; I learned that the hard way. Sometimes, asking for help is the strongest thing you can do."

"Why did you cry?"

"What?"

"After the idiot propositioned you? Why did you cry about it?"

"I had a hard time accepting who I am. In fact, I was so far in denial that I used guys like him to try to straighten myself out. And I never thought about what it was doing to me…what it took from me, until some stupid jock said it out loud."

We were both silent for way too long for it to be comfortable.

"In a way, because of my past behavior…I sort of felt like I deserved his reaction. And so I cried like a fuckin' baby."

Rachel nodded, then reached over and put her hand on my forearm to comfort me. I felt like shit because it was supposed to be the other way around…I came here to help her.

"Past behavior or not, Santana, you didn't deserve what he said to you. You never asked for it and he had no right to say what he did."

I stared at her. "You realize that I could say the same thing to you, right?"

She frowned.

"It's true. You didn't deserve what happened to you…no one does."

Rachel scoffed. "Nice try. You almost had me." She rolled her eyes and reached for a cookie.

I took a deep breath. Time to try another tactic. "You know about my Abuela, right? How she basically disowned me." She nodded slowly; I guess she was probably wondering where I was going with this. "Having a member of your family, whom you love, despise who you are hurts like hell. But you know what would have been worse?"

She eyes me warily. "What?"

"If she had said those things to Brittany. Or about Brittany. I don't care if she's my Abuela and I love her…if she hurt Brittany, it would have broken my heart."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm sure Q feels the same way. The hell she must be going through because it was her dad that hurt you."

Her eyes were watering now. "So you came to make me feel guilty, is that why you're here?"

"What? Fuck…no. Shit!" I saw the way she narrowed her eyes and realized I swore again. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that you can go to Quinn and let her help you because if what you were worried about was making her chose between her family and her girlfriend…that girl would choose you every time. She's probably beating herself up…I'm sure Judy is."

Rachel didn't say a word, but she was staring at me through her tears.

"I don't blame her, you know. It wasn't her fault or Judy's fault. Just because I don't talk about it with her…it doesn't mean I blame her."

"Asking for help, especially Quinn's, won't make her think any less of you."

"It's not that." Rachel whispered. I barely heard her.

"Well then, what the fuck is it? Sorry."

Rachel looked away from me, now she was playing with her half eaten cookie. "How can she look at me?"

"What?" I heard her, but for the life of me I don't understand why she asked that question.

She kept playing with her cookie. "I can't even look at myself, how can she look at me?"

"Rachel…" I grabbed her cookie away from her and forced her to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"I can't even look at myself…how can she look at me?" Rachel asked full of vulnerability.

"W-w-why can't you look at yourself?" I stuttered, and then cursed myself for doing so.

"I'm tainted. I'm weak and I let him…"

"Rachel…" I held her hand firmly in mine. "You're not tainted. No one sees you that way. And you certainly didn't let him; he was going to take you. As far as weak, no one ever thought you were weak."

"You did. Quinn did. Puck, Finn, Jesse. Everyone walked all over me for years and…"

"Rachel…first of all. I will never forgive myself for how I treated you. But honestly, it wasn't because you were weak. We teased you because you could take it. Not because you were weak, but because you were so strong that it never seemed to affect you. It amazed us how strong you were…so we kept trying to break you down." I sighed as I squeezed her hand in mine. "Second, you didn't seem to let it bother you so we didn't think it did bother you. Each of us took a piece of you. You forgiving us showed us that you were stronger than we could ever hope to be. And since then…we tried to make it up to you. We tried to put you back together."

I wiped at the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks. "Rachel, what he did…he took a piece of you that can't be put back. And it may be the hardest thing you ever have to do, but you have to accept that and move on." Then I gave her a sad smile as I continued. "I know you're strong enough to do that."

Rachel let out a shaky breath. Then wiped at her own tears. We sat in silence for a while. Then she quietly whispered. "Me being weak…I wasn't asking for it?"

I had enough of this vulnerability shit. I dragged her to the bathroom with me; though it took looking through three doors to find it. I led her to the mirror. She avoided looking into it.

"You are beautiful." I said sincerely.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"You are. Nothing's changed." I replied just a little bit more forcibly.

I lifted her head up, and watched as she hesitantly looked at the reflection in the mirror.

"Now…I want you to say that." I told her.

She frowned and I rolled my eyes at her. "Tell your reflection…say 'you are beautiful.'"

She breathed deeply and bit her bottom lip.

"I am…"

"No, you are beautiful." I corrected her.

She closed her eyes before mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. When she opened them, she whispered. "You are beautiful."

"Again…louder this time."

She sighed at rolled her eyes. "You are beautiful."

"Now…this time, actually mean it."

I watched as she studied her reflection. Probably searching for all the flaws she thinks she has. Finally she said with conviction. "You are beautiful."

I nodded proudly. "Now say…It wasn't your fault."

"Santana…" She groaned.

"Rachel…"

She sighed again, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I've got all day." I told her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. Then she looked into the mirror, her gaze wavering slightly. "It's not your fault." She hurried out.

I shook my head with disappointment. "Rachel…just like before. I need you to mean it."

"Santana…I can't."

"I'm not leaving until you stop blaming yourself for this. The blame solely belongs to the rat bastard formerly known as Russel Fabray."

She scowled at me which only made me smirk.

"He did it. He tried to take something from you that no one but Q has a right to. You can forgive him if you want to…though personally I like to visualize all the ways I want to murder the sonavabitch. Not to mention the things Puck wants to do…you should have seen how ballistic that boy went. Something about no one hurts his favorite Jew." I mentally patted myself on the back when I saw Rachel give me a small smile. "Now…do what I told you to do."

"It's not your fault." Rachel whispered with more conviction as she looked at her own reflection.

"Better. But not good enough."

"It's not your fault!" She practically growled, no doubt just to pacify me. Then her eyes watered and she whimpered. "It's not my fault."

I took her into my arms and held her as she started to cry. She turned around in my embrace and clutched tightly to me. I led us both to the floor as I stroked her hair soothingly and let her cry on my shoulder. She wept loudly, her whole body shaking with her sobs. Tears fell from my eyes as well, as I whispered in her ear, over and over again. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

When her cries died down, only to whimpers, I let my words rise a bit in volume. I needed it to get through to her. And eventually, she cried herself to sleep there in my arms in the middle of her bathroom floor. I hoped her dads wouldn't get home anytime soon, because how would I explain this?

**0000000000**

**Nicci's POV**

My mom dropped me off at Quinn's shortly after noon. Mrs. Fabray had a nice lunch prepared for us before she left to give us some privacy. After we ate in silence, Quinn looked at me with trepidation.

"I feel like you've come to reprimand me for something."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly. "Do you remember what I said about Rachel the first day we met?"

Quinn frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Yes. You said she was hot."

I shook my head. This girl has to get over her jealousy issues.

Ignoring her jab at me, I answered. "I said that it was rare to find someone who looked at me without seeing the disability. I seem to remember that you loved that about her too."

Quinn nodded.

"Don't you think she deserves the same courtesy?" I asked pointedly.

She stared at me with confusion.

"You used to look at her with pure love in your eyes." I say pointedly.

"I still love her."

"I know. Do you still desire her?"

"Nicci…I have to move at her pace. I don't want to push her."

"I don't want you to push her…but you look at her now like she will break at any minute. She has enough people walking on eggshells around her." Then I make sure to make eye contact with her. "She also has enough friends. She needs her girlfriend, Quinn. She needs to know that what happened doesn't change the way you look at her."

"It hasn't."

"Does she know that?"

"Nicci…"

"Quinn, she told us that she doesn't want people to look at her differently. She wants to be treated the same way she used to be…and for you, that used to mean you couldn't keep your hands off of her."

"I'm not going to jump on her, Nicci, so if that's all you have to say…" She was obviously agitated and since she wasn't understanding what I was trying to tell her, it's no wonder.

"I don't want you to jump her…I want you to take her on a date. A real date. Show her that you still desire her…that you still can't take your eyes off of her. And most importantly…that you don't blame her for what your dad did."

"What?" She looked scandalized. "I don't blame her. How could you…"

"I don't. She might. She probably blames herself and thinks that you blame her too."

Quinn looked completely defeated at the moment. I reached across the table to touch her fidgeting hands but she pulled out of my grasp.

"I wish she'd talk about it. If that's what she's been feeling…no wonder she's distant." Quinn mumbled more to herself than to me.

"She probably already feels guilty and dirty and who knows what else…do you want her to feel even more weak and vulnerable on top of it?"

She raised an eyebrow, probably as if to question me. So I continued to explain. "She wouldn't want to cry in front of you. Because on top of all of that…it'd just make you pity her. And you and I both know…having someone pity us makes us feel like hell."

She nodded, realization finally spread across her face.

"I can't even imagine what she's going through." She said with a shaky voice.

"Quinn…what are you going through?"

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Your father tried to rape your girlfriend. What are you going through?"

"He's not my father."

"I get that you feel that way, but…"

"Do you? Do you have any idea what it's like to have _him _try to do that to my girlfriend?" She was currently yelling at me and I knew I deserved it so I let her continue to do so. Only she stopped yelling as her voice turned to a strangled cry. "She is my whole world. And right now…Santana is the one comforting her or talking to her or making her laugh. Santana… because I can't. I don't know how. I don't know how to get over my guilt. And I don't know how not to be jealous that it can't be me who helps her."

I sighed. It broke my heart to see her so emotional. "If Santana can help Rachel, let her. And let me…or someone help you. Out of all of what you just said…you never said exactly how you feel about him. What you think about him?"

Her eyes burrowed into mine. I held her gaze.

"Do you read?"

I looked at her with obvious confusion. "Yes?" I replied hesitantly.

"There's a book, The Fountainhead. In it, the hero struggles against people who continuously want to bring him down. Of course he overcomes them, that's what the heroes in Ayn Rand's books do. So anyway, one of the guys who basically dedicated his life trying to destroy Howard, our hero, asked him. 'Tell me, what do you really think of me?' To which Howard replied, 'But I don't think of you.' I don't remember if that's the exact quote, but you get what I'm saying." I nod. "That's probably my favorite part, because this guy had devoted his entire life to destroying Howard, but in the end Howard never gave the man a second thought. Howard had been his whole life, but for Howard this man was nothing to him…actually he could barely remember him." She paused. "That's how I feel. I don't think of him. I think of Rachel and what happened to her. I think about how I couldn't help her. I think about how it was my mom who saved her and how Fran stopped the rape. But I don't think of him. I can't. He isn't worth my time. I feel like if I think about him…he'll win. Because he'll have succeeded in destroying us all. He wanted to be the center of our lives and if we fail to think of him or to remember him...that's how we win."

"You're an amazing person, Quinn Fabray." I say with a smile.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. Look at all you've been through…and yet, you still have some sort of hope or optimism that I admire."

Her eyes watered as I spoke. Then she shook her head and spoke with a waver to her voice. "Sometimes I'm not that hopeful. Sometimes I wonder…why can't I just be happy? I know I screwed up in the past…but I feel like I've more than paid for it. I was happy and finally moved on only to be in a car accident. And then I finally get Rachel, the girl I have loved for as long as I can remember, only to maybe lose her…"

She was full on crying now, so I wheeled my chair around the table and did my best to hold her. "After what you've been through…those thoughts are normal to have. It doesn't mean I admire you any less…it doesn't make you any less amazing."

She scoffed as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm serious, Quinn. You said that Rachel's your life. Have you even noticed the way she looks at you?"

She shook her head and looked at me as if she wanted me to continue. How could I deny her? "That girl knows how lucky she is to have landed a girl like you."

She rolled her eyes and actually chuckled at my choice of words. I smiled back at her. Then the ring of the doorbell interrupted us. We both went to answer the door. Quinn's whole body stiffened when she saw the lumbering giant stand in the doorway.

"Is Rachel here?"

"Stay away from her…she doesn't want to see you." Quinn growled at who I recognized was Finn.

"Whatever, Quinn. I guess, I'll try her house…I didn't really want to…" He snarled back.

"Wait…you're scared to face her dads? You are such a coward." Quinn scoffed. "I don't know what we ever saw in you." Then she smirked at him. "I like your hat by the way."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You ruined my life, Quinn. You don't get to insult me."

"Then leave."

"I will!"

Quinn crossed her arms, and then titled her head as she watched the boy turn to walk away. "Hey Finn? Just curious, but why did you even help me get Rachel if you wanted her?"

He turned around and leveled her with a dangerous gaze. "I figured you'd fuck it up by now and she'd come running back to my open arms."

"You bastard!" Quinn lunged at him but he slammed the door shut, effectively thwarting her attack.

I wanted to decrease the tension, so I smirked and replied. "Mercedes was right. He does look like a penis with a little hat on."

She rolled her eyes and laughed at me. I smiled because that was the reaction I was hoping for. Then we made our way toward the living room.

**00000000**

**Santana's POV**

I pulled the car up to Quinn's house and saw Hudson stomping down the driveway. I looked toward Rachel and saw her shift uncomfortably. I cursed under my breath. Can't this girl catch a break?

Rachel opened the door and was out of the car before I could say anything. "What the hell, Finn? Are you bothering Quinn? She doesn't need that."

"I came looking for you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

He went to grab her arm to try to talk to her, but Rachel caught his wrist and twisted her body. Suddenly Finn was bent over, his elbow extended in a way that wasn't natural. He was wincing in pain.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Rachel hissed with venom. Then she pushed on his arm and he let out a cry in pain.

"Sorry." He hissed in pain, and maybe even fear.

I was beside Rachel, in case she needed me, but she seemed to be handling the situation fine. I had to smile proudly at the way she so easily took down the boy who was over twice her size.

"I just wanted to talk, Rachel. I swear!" He groaned through the pain.

Rachel let go of his arm and he cradled it. I heard the front door open and looked up to see Quinn and Nicci emerge from inside. The look of pure fury in Quinn's eyes made me realize that she probably heard Rachel yell at Finn not to touch her.

"Talk." Rachel demanded.

"Could you please call it off?" He begged as he looked up at Rachel from his spot on the ground. "Everyone hates me and I know that you…"

That's it. He was not going to blame Rachel for why we hated him. I kicked him as hard as I could. "We hate you because you're an ass, Finn. Rachel and Quinn have nothing to do with it."

He glared at me. And then something snapped. All the hatred I had of stupid people trying to bring Rachel down. Stupid boys who thought they could straighten me out. Stupid Finn for thinking he was all Rachel deserved. Russel the asshole. Every bit of my anger was currently directed at the boy cowering at my feet and I decided to take it out on him. He kicked him again and again and again.

I felt Rachel's arms wrap around my waist, trying to pull me away. I had to stop flailing or I would have hurt her.

"Just leave Finn." Rachel spat at him.

I pulled out of Rachel's grasp and kicked Finn as hard as I could right between the legs. He yelled out in pain.

"Yes, leave Finn." I snarled before a smirk appeared on my lips. "When you can walk again."

Then I followed Rachel into the house.

I could tell that Quinn was dying to ask if Rachel was okay, but something stopped her from doing so. Which was actually a good thing…because everyone constantly asking just made Rachel believe we thought she was weak.

"How was your afternoon?" I raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "Mine was entirely delightful." I teased, hoping to make her jealous.

When I saw her fists tighten, I smirked. I caught Nicci looking at me with an unreadable expression, which probably just meant that I should ease off Q. But when the hell did I ever do what I was supposed to do?

"Yeah, Berry and I had the house to ourselves and…"

"Santana!" Rachel smacked my arm playfully.

Then she walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "She's trying to make you jealous. Which is actually kind of entertaining to see."

"I'm not jealous." Quinn growled, not at all convincingly.

I rolled my eyes at her. She's always been so damn obvious. I don't know how it took me so long to realize that she had a hard-on for the diva.

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel and then her eyes that were previously glaring at me were currently looking all lovey-dovey at her girl. I was going to gag if I didn't get out of here soon.

"Could you please keep it in your pants until I leave, it's nauseating." I snarled at them, earning a chuckle from Nicci. I grinned proudly at her.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek before whispering, loudly enough for me to hear. "Don't mind Santana, she just misses Brittany."

"Bet your ass. I haven't had my needs met for four days now." I spat at her playfully.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'd thought you'd take care of yourself while she was away."

My mouth dropped open. "Did you just…Rachel Berry you dirty little girl." I smirked.

Which was not the thing to do because Quinn was barely containing her jealousy at the moment. It wasn't like I was flirting with Rachel or anything…okay, maybe I was. But it was nice that Rachel was in the mood to banter with me. That's a good thing, why can't Quinn see it? Guess Auntie Tana needs to enlighten her.

"Q? Can I talk with you for a minute?" I didn't wait for her to answer; instead I grabbed her away from Rachel and dragged her to the kitchen. "Rachel and I talked okay. She still has a ways to go, but at least she doesn't hate herself the way she used to. You hear me? She hated herself and believed you thought she was tainted. Are you listening? You can't be jealous of me. Rachel loves you and I love Brittany. But if I can start bickering with her like I used to…then that is good for us, because it means we're getting our Rachel back. Your Rachel back. Okay? So deal with your shit, but don't put it on her. Got me?"

She nodded frantically, but I could see the shock in her eyes. "I got you." She said quietly. Then she pulled me into a fierce hug, which I returned. I heard her whisper. "And thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank me. I want her better as much as you do."

I felt her nod against me. "Did it help you too? Because I know how sad it was for you to have your Abuela treat you like that."

"She helped me."

"Good."

"Now, go get your girl, Q." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

I said my goodbyes to Nicci and Rachel before I walked toward the door to let myself out. Before I got outside, I heard Quinn say. "Rach? Are you busy Friday? I have a date planned for you, if you're interested."

I smiled to myself when I heard Rachel happily reply. "Of course, Quinn. I'd love to."

As I walked proudly to my car, I knew my work was done. I better earn some bonus points in Heaven for this shit. Being this awesome was exhausting.

**A/N: Hope you liked the change in POV's! And up next, Quinn's date for Rachel and the girls get even closer…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Nicci hung around for a while after Santana left, so the three of them watched a movie together. After the movie, Nicci called her mom to come and pick her up. Judy arrived just before she left.

"Hey girls! Rachel, you're here!" Judy greeted enthusiastically before wrapping the brunette in a hug.

Quinn watched the interaction and smiled to herself when she noticed that Rachel immediately hugged Judy back rather than shifting uncomfortably or stiffening which was how she usually reacted when people hugged her without warning.

"Are you girls staying for dinner?" Judy asked hopefully.

"My mom should be here to pick me up any minute, Mrs. Fabray, but thank you for the offer." Nicci replied.

"Please dear, call me Judy." She smiled at her before looking at Rachel. "How about you…I'll cook whatever you want?"

Rachel lit up. "Really? Even vegan lasagna?"

"Especially vegan lasagna." Judy replied happily. "I'll go get it started."

Rachel nodded excitedly. Then she turned to the two left in the room and whispered. "I have craved a home cooked meal for forever." She looked at Nicci conspiratorially. "My dads are devoted to take-out."

Nicci nodded then furrowed her brows. "Then why don't you do the cooking? I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Rachel regarded her slowly. "You're right. First we'd have to go grocery shopping; I swear the only thing they buy is ingredients for me to make cookies. Daddy has a sweet tooth."

Quinn watched the conversation with a hopeful smile etched on her face. Rachel did seem a bit more like her old self again. Perhaps she'd have to thank Santana again.

"Quinn?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Hmmm?"

Rachel grinned at her. "So nice of you to join us."

Quinn rolled her eyes, though she was far from annoyed. In actuality, being the cause of that smirk on her girlfriend's face made her whole day worth it. "What were you saying?"

"If I'm going to be cooking for my dads, you'll have to join us for dinner…and you know, help make sure I don't burn down our kitchen." Rachel replied.

A smile spread across Quinn's face. "Deal."

They were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's my mom. I'll talk to you guys later. Tell your mom, thanks for lunch." Nicci said.

Quinn quickly hugged her friend. "I will. And thank you for today."

"No problem. I hope it helped."

"More than you know." Quinn replied quietly, so only Nicci could hear her.

Rachel hugged Nicci goodbye. After watching Nicci leave, the girls made their way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Rachel instantly cuddled into Quinn and the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl.

"What'd Finn want?" Quinn asked.

"He wanted me to talk to our friends, so they'd stop hating him."

"Moron."

"Santana didn't take kindly to his demand either. She went Lima Heights on him." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Lima Heights Adjacent." Quinn corrected playfully before her face turned serious. "I would have done the same to him…if I could have, Rachel. You know that, right?" Quinn asked pleadingly.

Rachel turned around in Quinn's embrace so that she was eye to eye with the blonde. "I don't need you to defend my honor Quinn."

"I know but…"

Rachel smiled fondly. Then she reached up and stroked the blonde's cheek with two fingers, gently letting them linger on Quinn's jaw bone. "I appreciate the offer…it's sort of sexy. But I don't always need it. I like to know that you're here, but please don't blame yourself when you can't be."

"Rachel…"

"I mean it Quinn. Because there are some things you're not going to be able to help me with. Sometimes, I will be on my own and I have to be able to take care of myself." Then she placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, causing Quinn to whimper at the touch. "But I promise that if there is something that I do need help with…I promise to come to you. Okay?"

Quinn nodded numbly. There was no coherent thought in her mind other than the endless loop of 'Rachel just kissed me!' They hadn't so much as pecked each other's lips since the incident, so this was definitely a step in the right direction.

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard Rachel's melodious giggle. Quinn grinned lopsidedly at her girlfriend. Rachel smiled as she shook her head the she bopped Quinn on the nose with her finger. "You're adorable."

"What? Why?" The blonde frowned in confusion.

Rachel laughed at her again. "I swear, it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again. You just get so adorably shy and excited when we do simple things."

_What we've been through is far from simple. _Quinn thought to herself but simply smiled at her girlfriend.

"You seem…happy." Quinn said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Rachel cuddled further into her, letting her head rest on the blonde's chest. "Santana helped me realize a few things. I have a long way to go…but today I am happy. I think that means something."

Quinn tightened her arms around the brunette's waist. "Of course that means something…it means Santana is going to be smug and think she's hot shit from now on."

Rachel laughed out loud and Quinn descended into laughter as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw her mother standing in the doorway with tears running down her cheeks and a bright smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, Quinn truly believed that they were all going to be okay.

**0000000000**

The next day, Quinn was back at the Berry house. She and Rachel were cooking dinner, while Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam were talking animatedly to them (or at them).

"Whatever you said Rachel, I think you finally got through to him." Kurt said during a lull in the conversation. "He got home and he asked me what he could do to better himself."

"So naturally Kurt started listing off a bunch of things…the least of which involved his wardrobe." Blaine smiled proudly at his boyfriend.

"I gave him some good advice. He is to stop being selfish and pigheaded. Oh, and I told him to pick up a book before he started at Ohio State."

"It seemed to work too, because he was abnormally polite to me all afternoon. And before we left, he was reading a book." Blaine commented.

"A real book, Rachel." Kurt smirked. "So I think I owe you a thank you."

"Actually I didn't do anything." Rachel said absentmindedly as she stirred some sauce for the pasta she was making.

"It was Santana. Or rather…Santana's foot." Quinn replied when Rachel didn't seem interested.

"She didn't?" Mercedes finally got interested in the current conversation.

Kurt frowned. "Now I sort of feel bad…I was rather hard on him."

"Rachel? Do you not want us here? You seem distracted." Sam commented.

Rachel turned to the blond boy with a genuine smile. "I enjoy your company, it's just…sometimes I don't like the conversation you're having. How about we stop gossiping and just talk? I don't need to hear about how bad someone else is feeling just to make myself feel better."

She said it pleasantly but Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and to an extent Quinn, were all properly reprimanded.

"You're right." Quinn said resolutely. "I don't want to dwell on the things that I don't like; I want to focus on the things that make me happy." She puffed her chest out proudly. "Rachel and I have a date tomorrow night."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head when all their friends started cheering excitedly.

"Details, girl." Kurt demanded.

Quinn smiled deviously before shaking her head. "Nope. It's a surprise. All you need to know is that I have been waiting for this date since before I asked Rachel to be my girlfriend."

The brunette's mouth dropped open in protest. "Don't you dare take the credit, Quinn!" She was wagging her spoon full of pasta sauce at the blonde. "I proclaimed us to be girlfriends when I introduced you to my dads. I already apologized for my lack of tact and/or romance. But it was me, do you hear me?"

Quinn smirked darkly while the others smiled fondly at the banter.

"Semantics, Rachel." Quinn said as she used her walker to move closer to her girlfriend. She pried the utensil from Rachel's hand. "I sang to you…I professed my love to you…"

"I kissed you first!" Rachel said stomping her foot. "I bought you flowers, I gave you a book, and I redecorated your room for you!"

Quinn fought the urge to kiss the girl. They were so close they were practically sharing the same breath. Quinn bit her bottom lip to suppress the urge to close the distance between them. Rachel's intense gaze never left her own. Before anything happened, Kurt's diplomatic voice interrupted them.

"Either way, I'd say that since this is your first date…it has to be special." Kurt sighed dreamily.

"Actually, we don't consider this our first date." Rachel replied as she tried to grab the spoon back from Quinn but the blonde held it above her head playfully.

Kurt furrowed his brows. "Was it the picnic in New York?"

"Nope." Quinn sing-songed as she swayed back and forth keeping the spoon out of Rachel's reach. God, she loved being able to stand on her own.

"Prom?" Mercedes asked.

"Not even close." Quinn grinned. It was unsure to their friends whether she was talking to them or to Rachel.

They continued to watch the girls in amusement.

"Seriously? Just get a room already." Santana's voice echoed off the kitchen walls.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked and leapt into her friend's arms.

Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt and Sam watched in shock. Because really, when did that happen?

Quinn kept her jealousy at bay as she nodded at her friend, Santana understood what that nod meant. It meant that they were okay…that as long as Santana helped Rachel, Quinn could deal with her green-eyed monster.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she pulled away from the Latina's embrace.

"I came to thank you."

Rachel smiled proudly, though she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Thank her for what?" Quinn asked, however, this time jealousy laced her words.

"My Abuela came to see me today. She apologized for what she said to me and said that she loved me for all that I am and not just despite it." Santana's voice quivered as she spoke and Quinn could see tears threaten to fall.

The blonde made her way over to her friend as quickly as she could and wrapped her in her arms. "That's so great Santana."

"It is, but what does Rachel have to do with it?" Mercedes asked.

"Apparently, Rachel called her." Santana leveled her tear filled eyes on the petite brunette and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you said…I really don't care what you said…but thank you." She smiled at them all. "And as soon as Brittany gets back in town, my Abuela wants me to introduce them."

Quinn stepped away and let Mercedes hug Santana. Kurt, Blaine and Sam offered their congratulations. "What smells so good?" Santana questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"Rachel and Quinn are cooking dinner." Blaine answered.

Santana's face lit up. "If it's as good as those cookies, Berry, I'm inviting myself to stay."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You don't need to invite yourself, Santana, there's more than enough."

**00000000000**

Rachel arrived at the Fabray house the next evening and was surprised to see that Judy wasn't there. However, the door was unlocked so she let herself in just like Quinn's text told her to do. When she got inside, she was overwhelmed by what she saw.

Flower petals lined the floor, leading her where they wanted her to go. Rachel smiled to herself because red roses, lilies, and gardenias were the chosen flowers scattered across the floor leading her to some unknown destination. She followed them and realized that they didn't lead to Quinn's bedroom as she assumed but up the stairs instead.

"Quinn?"

"Follow the petals, Rachel." Quinn's voice floated down the stairs.

Rachel did as she was told. It led her to Quinn's old bedroom, so she slowly opened the door to the darkened room. The only light came from a few well-placed candles that illuminated the room. Candlelight danced across the blonde's face, and the beauty of it took Rachel's breath away. "You're beautiful." She breathed with reverence as she approached the blonde.

Quinn smiled up at her from her spot on the floor. There was a blanket laid out with a single rose placed in the center, and a picnic basket sitting beside the blonde. The contents from said basket were already placed on the blanket. Rachel quickly knelt beside her girlfriend. "This is perfect." She said as she gently kissed the blonde's lips.

"I'm glad you approve." Quinn smiled. "The picnic in New York should have been a real date, but since we were both too chicken to admit it, I thought perhaps I could re-create it."

She started fixing Rachel a plate of food, and handed it to the brunette when she was finished. Then she pressed a button on a remote and they were surrounded by quiet melodies.

Rachel smiled again. "This is my playlist, isn't it?"

Quinn nodded. "But only the love songs…I wanted to set the mood properly after all."

"I love you." Rachel said simply as she popped a cherry in her mouth.

Quinn's eyes never left hers, they were filled with so much love she thought she'd burst. "I love you more."

Rachel scoffed. "Impossible."

"I guess you'll just have to let me prove it."

"If that's the case, I wouldn't be opposed to being proved wrong." Rachel smiled as she took a sip of her sparkling cider.

They ate and enjoyed the relative silence but for the music playing in the background.

"So this is the date you always wanted to take me on?" Rachel asked when she finished her plate of food.

"This is just a recreation of what should have been our date…the date I planned is out there." Quinn smiled before averting her gaze to the open window. "I needed to be able to get in and out of that window. As it is, mom already had to help me with the flowers and up the steps."

"What's out the window?" Rachel asked with curiosity.

"Everything. The whole world."

Rachel shook her head then stood up. She reached down and helped Quinn to her feet. The blonde used her walker to get the rest of the way to the window but had to climb out of it herself.

Rachel was surprised when she found herself sitting on the rooftop. Quinn's telescope was already set up.

"Fran and I used to sneak out here when we needed to escape…"

Rachel nodded in understanding. She knew she was referring to Russel but his name went unsaid.

"I love it out here. And I figured you'd like it too, since stars are kind of your thing." Quinn said with a dopey smile.

"Yes they are." Rachel asked as she scooted toward the telescope.

As she looked through it, Quinn narrated what she could see. The constellations. And on the rare occasion, a planet. With each description, Quinn told a story. She told Rachel why those stars meant something to her. What the legend was concerning each constellation. Seeing the world the way Quinn Fabray did made Rachel speechless. Quinn's world was beautiful. Quinn's world was perfect.

When they were finished looking at the telescope, they simply sat on the roof and let the night sky wash over them. Envelop them in its serene embrace.

"Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you." Quinn sang softly.

Rachel took the blonde's hand and naturally laced their fingers. "How many times have you listened to my iPod?"

Quinn crept closer to Rachel and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "A lot recently…because my heart hurts too."

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"How bad was it…Rachel? When I hear the songs you chose, I can feel how badly you were hurting but…" She lowered her voice. "Is it worse than now?"

"Honestly in a way…yes. Not only was the guilt…overwhelming…" Quinn's head popped up to look into her eyes, Rachel held her gaze as she continued. "But it was worse last time…because something bad happened to you."

Quinn closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened her eyes she was crying. "That's why this time is worse for me…because it's you who is hurting. And I don't know how to help you." She admitted forlornly.

"Believe it or not, you've been helping me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Rachel smiled sadly. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Quinn replied burrowing her head into Rachel's neck.

"Me either."

Rachel slowly lay back, pulling Quinn with her. They were lying down on the roof, gazing at the sky.

"We never finished the book you were reading to me." Rachel spoke into the silence.

"Atlas shrugged? You like it?"

"I love it." Rachel replied, pulling Quinn closer. "I think the title is suitable as well."

"How so?"

"Atlas, according to mythology, was punished by having to hold the world on his shoulders. And in the book, the characters go through hell over and over again. But with everything they'd been through, it doesn't keep them down. They just shrugged, you know?"

Quinn let Rachel's words wash over her as she listened in awe.

"So someday…when we get through all of this drama…someone will ask us. They will wonder, 'how'd you ever get through that?' And all I'll do is shrug."

Quinn grinned at Rachel's response. "You're remarkable."

Rachel rolled over and looked at Quinn, hovering over her slightly. "I was considering getting a tattoo that said 'John Galt.'"

Quinn laughed out loud and Rachel grinned proudly at her. "That way people will see it and ask, 'Who is John Galt?'"

Quinn descended into giggles as Rachel tried to keep a straight face. "And I'll look at them…"

"And shrug." Quinn said through between breaths.

"Right. I'll shrug and then proceed to give them a Rachel Berry rant about how they are uncultured swine and then…then I'll take out my copy of Atlas Shrugged, which I will obviously carry with me at all times…and I'll smack them with it."

"Because those are the actions of a clearly civilized and sane person." Quinn smirked earning a soft giggle from Rachel.

"Clearly."

They embrace each other in silence for a long time until Rachel yawns. "I should get going…I don't want my dads worrying…"

"I told them you were staying the night…with me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought…the blanket's already laid out on the floor, so I thought we could sleep up here tonight. In my old bedroom…" Quinn explained.

Rachel nuzzled her nose into Quinn's neck, then puckered her lips and kissed the blonde's exposed skin softly. "That's sounds wonderful." She murmured on Quinn's neck, causing the blonde's body to erupt with pleasure.

They crawled back through the window, bringing the telescope with them. As they put some of the picnic items out of the way, Quinn asked Rachel a question that had been on her mind. "What'd you say to Santana's grandma?"

"I told her about what happened to me and what happened with Dave. Then I said that Santana is going to have a tough enough road ahead of her without being heartbroken because her grandma hates her."

"You didn't." Quinn said incredulously, a proud smile forming on her face.

Rachel nodded, and then took a seat on the now empty blanket. She waited for Quinn to sit beside her before she continued. "I may have also told her how great of a person Santana is and that she would regret not getting to see that."

"What'd she say?"

"She asked if I was Santana's girlfriend."

Jealousy crossed Quinn's face as her eyes widened. Rachel saw it and rolled her eyes playfully. "Relax, Quinn. I told her that Santana's girlfriend was a far better person than I could ever dream of being and she'd know that if she took the time to meet her."

Quinn had to shake her head because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She spoke with reverence. "You have no idea how amazing you are."

Rachel closed her eyes as she swallowed audibly.

"It's true, Rachel. You're perfect." Quinn crawled closer to her girlfriend and placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek. She smiled when Rachel didn't flinch at her touch.

Rachel's eyes opened and locked onto Quinn's intense hazel gaze. The blonde rubbed her thumb softly over Rachel's lips. "May I kiss you?"

Rachel nodded slightly so Quinn closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and yet held all the magic of their first kiss. As their lips slowly became reacquainted with each other, Quinn moaned quietly into the kiss. After an all too brief moment, they parted. Quinn let her forehead rest on Rachel's as she looked deep into the brown depths.

Rachel brought her hand up to the blonde's face, and softly caressed her cheek. "You never have to ask, Quinn."

Quinn smiled brightly and closed the distance again. They kissed each other over and over, but their hands never wandered. It was the simple act of reaffirming their love for each other…and the promise that there would be more to come. As their kisses deepened, they slowly lay down and wrapped their arms around each other. After they had spent a good thirty minutes exploring each other's mouths, they pulled away to look at one another.

When a yawn fell from Rachel's mouth again, Quinn grinned and kissed her chastely on the lips. Rachel smiled at the action, before turning around so that her back was to the blonde. Quinn pulled the brunette into her as she spooned her from behind and Rachel relaxed into the embrace.

"I had the best time with you tonight…everything was perfect."

Quinn kissed the back of the brunette's head and inhaled the intoxicating scent that was completely Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn."

"And Rachel, just so you know…as beautiful as you think I am…you're even more so."

Quinn heard the sharp intake of the brunette's breath. "Really?" Rachel asked shakily.

"I've never meant anything more."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel yawned contently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rachel." The blonde whispered into her ear.

When Rachel's breathes evened out, Quinn was content to let sleep take her as well. The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep, was that even though Rachel had a long way to go in the healing process at least _they _were finally okay again. And it was with a smile on her face that her dreams took hold and she fell into a deep slumber, her girlfriend nestled firmly in her arms.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? More strides in their relationship and they kissed again! I hope you liked the date. **

**Soon you will find out what Russel's been up to and Fran returns but up next, Rachel goes to Camp Sunshine and Quinn, Santana, and Brittany tag (sort of) along…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter. And it's a bit lighter than previous chapters, but that's what you get when you throw Fran, Brittany, Santana and Camp Sunshine in the same chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"I swear, it's only been four days and I'm already suffering withdrawals." Quinn groaned as she collapsed on the couch next to Santana and Brittany.

"Call her." Brittany suggested happily as she snuggled in closer to Santana.

"I can't, they aren't allowed to use their phones at camp." Quinn sighed loudly.

"I guess that leaves phone sex out of the picture." Santana grinned evilly.

Quinn blushed before smacking her Latina friend playfully. "I wasn't talking about…_that _kind of withdrawal."

Brittany frowned. "You don't miss her that way?"

Santana's grin widened as the blush of Quinn's cheeks darkened.

The shorter blonde sighed. "We haven't really been apart since I got home from the hospital…so this is…hard for me."

"You didn't really answer B's question." Santana stated.

"That was my intention."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "You called me last week complaining about needing a cold shower and that Fran was taking too long in the bathroom so you were…stuck."

"Why'd you need a cold shower?" Brittany asked.

"Because she was horny." Santana answered on Quinn's behalf.

"Oh, are you and Rachel still not having sex?" Brittany asked with concern.

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it and tried to regain her composure. "I…we…are not even close to being ready to take that step, B."

Quinn enjoyed the entire week following her date with Rachel. They were now kissing consistently…which meant constantly. But that's all either of them were ready to do at the moment. Quinn had no intentions of pushing Rachel, but honestly it was harder and harder to keep her hands off the girl when she woke up having vivid sex dreams about her.

She was pulled by her thoughts when Brittany asked a question that mortified her. Her jaw hit the floor and her face blanched. Santana was cackling loudly.

"Did…did you just ask me if I…masturbate?" She whispered the last word.

Brittany nodded excitedly. Santana was laughing even louder as Quinn tried to bury herself further into the couch.

"That explains a lot actually." Santana replied with a grin. "Like why you were such a frigid bitch in high school."

The Latina effortlessly dodged the pillow that was thrown at her. "Seriously." She continued. "All the times you picked fights with Rachel…it screamed sexual tension. I just figured you went home to…relieve that tension."

"Santana." Quinn whined, begging her friend to shut up.

"I honestly don't know how you didn't just shove her against the lockers and claim her."

Quinn's eyes widened and Santana laughed at her.

"You thought about it." Santana's smirk seemed permanent. "I bet you thought about it often."

"San, play nice. Quinn will never ask us for advice again if…"

"I wasn't really asking for advice now." Quinn groaned.

They were quiet for several minutes before Santana broke the silence. This time she spoke with complete seriousness. "I get why Rachel's not ready, but you said you weren't either." It was said as a statement, but Quinn was aware that it was a question.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough shit. We all suffered through that last conversation…"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I suffered during that last conversation…you reveled in it."

"That's true." Brittany said with a nod of her head.

Sometimes she really did love their honesty. Quinn sighed. "Fine. But it is never mentioned again, okay?"

Both of her friends nodded so she continued. "I have some scarring from my accident, and I am anxious to let anyone see me shirtless…especially Rachel."

"Quinn…" Brittany gathered her friend in a warm hug.

Santana was quiet for a moment before speaking with conviction. "We've all got scars, Q. You've just got some that can be seen." The Latina leveled her friend with a look that forced the blonde not to argue or interrupt. "If you can overlook Rachel's…she will overlook yours. Besides, that girl isn't with you for your looks…you know that, right?"

Quinn nodded. She knew Rachel wouldn't care, but that didn't stop her from being self-conscious about it. But it was more than that. Before, she needed to look beautiful to feel better about herself, now she only wanted to look perfect for Rachel. Because Rachel deserved the best.

She was brought out of her own head, when Santana gently nudged her. "Where'd you go?" The Latina asked.

"I know Rachel won't care…but that doesn't mean I wish I didn't look great for her."

"I get that." Santana replied as she glanced at Brittany with adoration. "But eventually…you start to see yourself the way they see you. And when you do that then you always feel beautiful."

Brittany smiled lovingly at Santana before claiming her girlfriend's lips desperately. This time when Quinn watched them with jealousy, it wasn't because they had something she longed for but because she had it too and was missing it more than ever.

"I miss Rachel." She mumbled as she fell into the couch with a sigh.

**00000000**

A few days later, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Judy and Fran were checking into a hotel in Michigan. They had all volunteered to be 'floaters' at Camp Sunshine for the next day and planned to stay for the talent show that Rachel had talked about so animatedly.

Quinn was glad when her mom offered to go, because she had yet to ride in a car with anyone other than her or Rachel and the thought terrified her. Fran chose to go because everyone else was going and she didn't want to be left out. Santana was going because Brittany wanted to.

As they got prepared for bed, Judy sat the alarm clock.

"7am?" Santana groaned as she fell onto one of the beds. "Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because Rachel said there would be free t-shirts and Brittany wanted one." Quinn smirked.

Fran chuckled but only after coughing 'whipped' into her hand. Judy shook her head in amusement. Quinn laughed along with Fran. Santana only frowned at them, because she knew she had to hold her tongue with Judy in the room.

"Oh baby, don't pout. They're only teasing." Brittany said as she caressed her girlfriend's cheek softly.

Instantly Santana's pout disappeared and she kissed Brittany chastely.

"It goes without saying that you girls are not to…you know…" Judy stated uncomfortably.

Santana and Brittany's eyes widened and the Latina's face flushed. "Yes it goes without saying, so please don't say it!" Santana practically yelled with embarrassment which only made Fran and Quinn laugh harder. The Latina turned on them. "Shut up."

**000000000**

The next morning they arrived at camp right on time for check in.

Brittany leaned toward Quinn and whispered. "What's a floater again?"

"We are just supposed to hang out with the campers so that their counselors can have breaks. We get to do everything they do." Quinn answered with a smile.

Brittany nodded and her whole face lit up. "Great! Because the schedule sounds awesome. Arts and Crafts, Olympics, an elephant ride, the beach, talent show…"

Santana's eyes widened. "Nap time? No way! What do they think we are, five?"

Brittany rubbed Santana's back soothingly. Quinn looked closely at the schedule. Brittany was right, it sounded fun. But suddenly she felt self-conscious. How was she supposed to get on an elephant? And her legs weren't strong enough for the trek to the beach. Her self-deprecating thoughts cleared her mind when Rachel approached them with a smile and wrapped her arms around Quinn tightly.

"I missed you." The brunette whispered.

"Hi." Brittany greeted the girl that was standing beside Rachel. "I'm Brittany." The blonde said as she held out her hand for the other girl to take.

"Brittany…" Rachel pulled away from Quinn's embrace and addressed the taller blonde. "Megan's deaf."

"Oh." Brittany's brows furrowed. Then she raised her voice. "My name is Brittany!"

Rachel smiled politely before she turned to Megan and began moving her hands rapidly. She spoke while she signed to the girl. "Megan, these are my friends. Brittany, Santana, Fran and Judy." Then Rachel stepped closer to Quinn. "And this is my girlfriend, Quinn."

Megan smiled at the introductions and began signing back. Rachel spoke out loud, translating for her.

"Hello, Rachel's friends. I'm Megan." Then the girl turned to Rachel and signed directly to her.

Rachel smiled and brought her hand to her mouth before slowly extending it outward.

"What'd she say?" Quinn whispered.

"That you're beautiful and I'm lucky."

"And what'd you say? What did that sign mean?" Quinn asked.

"Thank you."

Quinn smiled, then turned toward Megan and repeated the sign that Rachel did. As she brought her hand away from her mouth like Rachel had done, she spoke. "Thank you."

Rachel noticed that Santana and Brittany were watching her with wide eyes.

"You can talk with your hands? Will you teach me?" Brittany explained excitedly.

Rachel nodded then turned to Megan and conversed with her. Megan had a giant smile on her face. Rachel spoke while she signed. "We would love to teach you, Brittany."

Santana shook her head in disbelief. "You talk more than anyone I ever met, but knowing that you can also talk without talking...it's sort of disturbing."

Rachel repeated Santana's words through her hands, so that Megan could keep up with the conversation.

"I totally think it's hot." Brittany smiled. "Q, look at all the amazing things Rachel can do with her hands."

Rachel's hands stopped moving as she stared at Brittany in shock. Quinn's face went red, Fran and Santana were laughing hysterically. Judy closed her eyes and tried to pretend she didn't hear anything.

After recovering from her shock, Rachel figured that taking Megan far away from her friends would be beneficial to everyone.

"Brittany, remember where we are? You can't just say things like that here…or anywhere for that matter." Quinn chastised her friend.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. They were given names of the campers they were supposed to spend time with and went from one event to the next. First Quinn, Judy and Brittany had Arts and Crafts. Quinn had fun, but Brittany was in heaven.

They helped their campers make wind chimes and candles. Quinn was rendered speechless when Joel, a camper with Down 's syndrome, approached Judy.

"You look sad." He said conversationally.

"I am having a great time, I'm not sad." Judy replied with a genuine smile.

"Your eyes look sad." He continued. Then he clasped his hands together and knelt down. "I will pray for you."

Judy's mouth dropped open, she was pleasantly shocked. She bowed her head and let him pray for her.

When the prayer was over, Joel stood up happily and skipped back to his seat. Judy caught Quinn's eyes and both girls tried to hold back their tears. Quinn noticed that from that moment on however, Judy's eyes didn't look so sad.

Quinn left Arts and Crafts to find her new camper. This time she had to hang out with Doug, a hyperactive, boy with a constant smile on his face.

"Why do you have a walker? Are you hurt?" He fired the questions off in rapid succession but before Quinn could answer, he was already hurrying off to whatever caught his eye next.

She was glad that she had to go to the Olympics event with him so he could blow off some of his energy. She was at this event with Santana and Fran and their campers. Santana had a girl named Alison, who was in a wheelchair. And Fran had an Autistic boy named Adam.

The Olympics were fun. There were a bunch of random games like a foot race, a relay race, basketball, bowling, and even a dunk tank. The dunk tank was obviously a popular choice. As she stood in line, she glanced up to see which unlucky person was chosen for such a task. Her eyes widened comically when she saw a soaking wet Rachel sitting on top, waiting to fall into the water.

Santana must have seen the strange look on Quinn's face but before she had time to ask what the blonde's problem was, she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel screamed as a camper ran up and pushed the button, plunging her into the freezing water.

The camper clapped excitedly as the rest of the people in the line chuckled. Santana's laughter was probably the loudest.

When Santana and Alison got to the front of the line, Alison was handled a ball to toss at the target. She didn't come close to hitting it. After three tries, Santana squatted down next to Alison. "Wanna go up there and hit the button?"

"Santana…" Rachel pleaded as the Latina pushed Alison up to the button.

"Sorry, Rachel." Alison smiled as she plunged the brunette into the cold water.

When Rachel climbed back out of the water, she was shivering wildly. "I-I—t-thought we we-were friends, Ally."

"We are." The girl smiled. "You're still singing with me tonight, right?" She asked nervously.

"Please, that girl wouldn't miss an opportunity to sing." Santana smirked and as soon as Rachel was settled on the bench again, she pressed the button and Rachel screamed as the water took her again.

"Santana was that really necessary?" Quinn barked.

"Yeah San-sant-satan." Doug chastised as well.

Quinn smiled not only at him inadvertently calling Santana, Satan, but that he automatically took her side.

Rachel was helped out of the dunk tank and replaced by another unfortunate volunteer. Quinn hurried to Rachel and wrapped a towel around her girlfriend and held her shivering body tightly. As soon as Quinn stepped away, Doug hugged Rachel too. "Are you okay Rachie?"

"Doug, I'm fine. Just a little cold. Nothing a quick change of clothes won't cure."

"You're my favorite. When will you be my counselor again?" He asked still holding Rachel, it actually sort of made Quinn jealous.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. But did you know that your special friend Quinn, here, is my girlfriend. You're lucky because she has never been to camp before and you get to make her fall in love with it so she'll come back next year."

Doug pulled away from Rachel and smiled brightly. "You are going to come back next year, everyone loves Camp Sunshine!" He replied excitedly, then took Quinn's hand and practically dragged her to the next line.

Fran and Adam were currently bowling, so Quinn and Doug cheered them on. And later when Santana had to join the relay race with Alison, they begrudgingly cheered them on as well. Not that Quinn had anything against Alison, just that she really was upset with Santana at the moment.

After the Olympics were over, it was time for lunch. They made their way up to the mess hall and since floaters didn't have any campers during lunch, they were able to all sit together. Quinn was only slightly upset that they couldn't sit by Rachel.

After lunch, music began playing and Quinn looked around to see a band playing some instruments. A man playing a guitar, a boy playing keyboard, and twin girls (one on fiddle and one with a banjo) began singing.

Soon everyone was singing excitedly. At first the bad quality of it hurt Quinn's ears, but then she saw Doug dancing excitedly in the corner. And she saw Alison at a nearby table singing along. Joel went right up to the front by the musicians and was singing and dancing. Suddenly Quinn understood what Rachel meant when she said that it became the most beautiful music she ever heard.

A few songs later, the guitarist spoke into the microphone. "I've been waiting all week for a special someone to steal this microphone from me, and now that time is running out I'm forced to beg her to come up here and sing for us. Rachel Berry, you get up here right now!" He said with a smile.

Quinn's eyes scanned the room for her girlfriend. She saw the brunette in the far corner shaking her head nervously. Then she heard people start pounding on the tables and chanting for Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!"

Quinn couldn't help shaking her head at the scene. Brittany leaned into Quinn and whispered. "Why isn't she up there singing already?"

"She hasn't sung anything since…graduation." Quinn replied as four heads nodded knowingly.

The blonde's hazel eyes gravitated back toward where Rachel was sitting. She smiled to herself when she saw Rachel being dragged to the front of the room by Doug, Megan and a few other campers.

Rachel grabbed a microphone and began to talk. "I'll only sing, if my friends Quinn, Brittany and Santana get up here and join me."

Brittany was up instantly and she drug Santana behind her. Quinn made her way to the front as quickly as she could. All three were in silent agreement that they would do anything to get Rachel to sing again.

They left the room speechless for the first verse but soon everyone was joining along with them. Brittany gave up singing to dance with some of the campers. Santana finished the song before also being forced into dancing by a camper named Troy.

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand, and whispered. "Wanna sing a duet with me?"

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. Did Rachel even have to ask? Quinn would do anything for the girl. Rachel took the smile as a 'yes' and walked over to the guitarist, Matt, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, before playing some opening chords that Quinn knew well. Together they sang 'Unpretty' though they did thow in their little mash-up for the last chorus.

After dinner, Rachel showed them to an empty cabin. It was officially naptime and as such, the brunette was relieved of her duty for an hour.

Santana collapsed on one of the empty beds. "I am so exhausted. Why is naptime only an hour?"

Fran laughed with a shake of her head. "Seriously? What are you, five?"

She stopped laughing when she got hit in the head with a pillow. Fran took the pillow and went to an empty bed to lie down.

"Give me my pillow back." Santana whined.

"Come and get it." Fran replied sleepily.

Judy claimed a bed and lay down with a tired sigh. Brittany climbed in beside Santana, handing her a pillow that they could share. Quinn looked around the room, she wanted to sleep as well but she missed Rachel so much.

"Wanna take a nap with me?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

Quinn smiled and followed Rachel to an empty bed. The brunette wrapped her tightly in her arms as they got comfortable.

"Are you having a good time?" Rachel whispered anxiously.

Quinn stroked the back of Rachel's hand with her thumb, as she pushed back into Rachel. "I am. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Rachel nuzzled her nose into Quinn's neck, which caused the blonde to shiver. Then she placed a soft and delicate kiss on the exposed neck. "Of course."

Quinn sighed in contentment as Rachel's lips grazed her skin. "Why didn't you tell me you knew sign language?"

She felt Rachel tighten her grip. "I didn't think about it. Besides it didn't seem like something that was very important."

"Rach, I want to know you. So everything's important."

"Will you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep." Santana groaned.

Rachel giggled. "I missed you too, Santana."

"I never said that." The Latina growled.

**00000000**

After their naps, it was time to go see the elephant. When they arrived to find a real live animal, their mouths dropped open.

"We get to ride it!" Brittany jumped excitedly when she saw that others were getting a ride.

Quinn looked at the scene around her. How was she ever going to get up on that thing? After a few minutes of watching, they were assigned their new campers. This time Quinn's camper, Liz, was blind.

"Have you ever ridden an elephant?" Quinn asked her.

"We had Laura here a few years ago and I got to ride her then."

"Brittany did you hear that, the elephant's name is Laura." Quinn announced absentmindedly. Then she focused her attention back on Liz. "How do we get you up there?"

"You help me."

Quinn frowned. She didn't really know how that was supposed to happen. But as they continued to wait in line, she saw as three men effortlessly carried Alison up the stairs and set her on Laura. Alison's counselors sat on each side of her and held her tight. Quinn shook her head in amazement.

When it was her turn to go up there with Liz, the same men helped them. One guided Liz up the steps while the other two helped Quinn. The blonde refused to be carried so they had to go slowly and help her walk up the steps. She was well aware of her mom probably crying right now, what she didn't count on was Rachel taking pictures and shouting things like, "Go Quinn, we love you!"

She knew she should be embarrassed, but she couldn't find it in her to feel that way. Not when Rachel was so happy and so proud of her. She was actually quite proud of herself as well.

The elephant ride was exhilarating, though painful. Laura's spine would dig into her with every step, it was worse than riding a horse bareback. But Liz giggling in front of her, and her friends and family waving and smiling at her were enough to offset the pain. Plus, the view from that high up was amazing.

After the elephant ride, it was time to get a new camper and head to the beach. It was just one more thing that made Quinn nervous. She didn't even bring her swimsuit because she still refused to wear one. Santana and Brittany complained when they were told that they had to pack one-piece suits, but did as they were told. Quinn was actually happy about that, because if she had to see Rachel in a bikini in front of all those people, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

She helped put sunscreen on her newest camper, Joan. The woman kept asking her if she had a boyfriend. Every time Quinn simply said 'no.' But every time, Joan would ask why.

"You're very pretty. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't want one." Quinn replied as she lathered herself up with sunscreen.

"Why not?"

"I don't need one."

"I have a boyfriend. We kiss and hold hands and he buys me flowers." Joan said matter-of-factly. "You need a boyfriend so you can do those things."

"No I don't."

"Kissing is fun."

"I know."

Joan looked at her. "Then why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because she likes kissing girls." Brittany answered when she appeared beside them.

Joan stared at her in confusion. Then more questions came at her with rapid fire. "Do you have a girlfriend? Is she as pretty as you? Do you kiss her? Does she hold your hand and buy you flowers? Why do you like kissing girls instead of boys? Have you ever kissed a boy? I've never kissed a girl. Does it feel different?"

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. How are you supposed to handle something like this?

"Her girlfriend is very pretty." Brittany replied. "And they do kiss and hold hands and cuddle and yes she kissed boys before but it's different because their lips aren't as soft."

Quinn watched Joan. The woman seemed to be considering Brittany's answers. "What's your girlfriend's name?" She asked Quinn.

"Rachel."

As if on cue, Rachel appeared behind them. "I heard my name."

"That's because we were just talking about you." Brittany replied. You just gotta love her.

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. Joan looked at the brunette's nametag and it all clicked in her head. "You're Quinn's girlfriend."

"Yes?" Rachel replied as she threw Quinn a questioning look.

The blonde simply shrugged.

"Do you go on dates?"

"Yes."

"Who pays?"

Rachel was silent for a moment. "Actually we haven't quite been out on a date…like that…officially."

"Then what do you do on your dates?"

Rachel looked helplessly from Joan back to her camper, Megan. She tried to keep signing so that Megan was included in the conversation but was at a loss on how much information to divulge.

"We usually just hang out." She finally answered.

"And kiss?" Joan wondered.

Quinn and Rachel both flushed.

"How about we get to the beach, huh?" Quinn interrupted. Rachel threw her a grateful look.

Quinn started her dreaded walk up a hill when Rachel called out to her. "You don't have to do that Quinn, there's volunteer firemen here with one of those rover things that will bring the two of you."

Quinn's whole face lit up. "Really?"

Rachel smiled. "How else do you expect them to get…everyone down there?"

Quinn thought about it. Duh. It wasn't like they could just push the wheelchairs through the sand. She watched as most of the others started walking over the hill and down toward the beach as she and Joan waited for the rover to get back.

When they climbed inside, they sped right passed a group of people walking and saw Santana. The Latina glared when Quinn smiled innocently at her.

The water was perfect, even though Quinn had no desire to get too wet. But when all of her friends headed out into the water of Lake Michigan, she couldn't help following them. After getting drenched in a water fight that Santana and her camper started, Quinn led Joan to the sand. Brittany followed with her camper and the four of them made sandcastles. Every so often, Quinn glanced up to look for Rachel. She had to bite back her jealousy when she saw Santana throw a screaming Rachel over her shoulder before tossing her in the water.

"Rachel's happy." Brittany commented.

Quinn's eyes caught Brittany's. "I know."

"She might not be so happy when we get back home, but it's hard to be unhappy here."

Quinn nodded. She understood what Brittany was trying to tell her. Let Rachel have her fun, even if it's with Santana.

"Do you ever get jealous of them?" She couldn't help asking.

"Santana said that Rachel was the one who made her Abuela forgive her and now Santana's happy. I'm not jealous of them…I'm happy that they are the kind of friends who help each other."

Quinn smiled. "I think you're the smartest person I know, Brittany."

"That's not true. You read a lot of books and Rachel knows a lot of words…"

"And you know people. That makes you smarter than us."

The grin on Brittany's face lit up Quinn's entire world.

After the beach, it was time for dinner which went by quickly, and then it was time for the talent show. Quinn was engulfed in a hug by Leroy and Hiram as they got to the area that the talent show was to take place.

"We already saved you guys some seats!" Hiram explained excitedly. He went around and hugged the rest of them, even Santana.

"You guys are going to love this." Leroy said proudly. "We come every year and it's simply fantastic. I think Rachel's done some of her best performances here."

"Remember that one year that she had a camper who was obsessed with cheerleading? They did a cheer and everything. It was so cute."

"I bet Rachel looked hot in a cheerleading uniform." Santana smirked but was silenced by Quinn's elbow in her gut.

"Last year a camper was sitting next to us, and she got her foot caught in the car. As she was trying to get it out she tipped over and kicked Leroy in the nose." Hiram teased his husband, who absentmindedly rubbed his nose.

"I liked it when that boy did a magic trick to make his counselor disappear, and when the counselor hid underneath the table the boy was so shocked because he actually thought his counselor disappeared!" Leroy smiled

"And wait until you hear their jokes." Hiram clapped his hands together excitedly.

"I love jokes." Brittany stated happily.

"Oh, my dear, you will love these!"

None of the jokes made sense, but Brittany laughed at every one. Afterwards, she leaned over and asked Santana to explain them to her. As the show progressed, it became the most entertaining thing Quinn had ever witnessed. Brittany was clapping her hands and having a blast. Fran and Judy watched the entire thing with genuine contentment on their faces.

Troy, the boy Santana danced with at lunch, got up to sing 'You are my sunshine' after first dedicating his song to "My girlfriend, Santana, who is beautiful and very nice and I love her." As he began singing, the Latina's face turned crimson. After the song, she turned to Quinn and threatened her. "You say a word and I will ends you."

"Oh, Santana, you're too…_nice _to do something like that." Quinn shot back, earning a stifled giggle from Judy and Fran.

Somewhere between the singing Elvis', a boy dressed as Dorothy who sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow,' Rachel's song and dance routine with Alison and Megan, and the nurses who dressed up as nuns to perform a skit from 'Sister Act,' Quinn realized that her girlfriend was right. Camp Sunshine really was the greatest place on Earth.

After the show, Quinn said goodbye to the Berry men before finding Rachel and wishing her a goodnight. Quinn learned that Rachel's dads took their vacation every year during this week. They spent the week in a cottage on the beach and then went to the talent shows at camp.

Hiram had offered Quinn the chance to ride back home with them in the morning, an offer that Quinn would never deny. Judy had already planned on staying one more night because it was too far to drive all the way home being as late as it was. They all agreed to follow each other back home and planned on stopping for lunch together on the way.

When the girls arrived at their hotel room, they were all in very high spirits.

"That was the most fun I ever had! We are going again next year, right San?"

Santana grumbled but had a smile on her face as she did so. Quinn knew she was trying really hard to remain unaffected but it really did change you. Quinn knew she was forever changed.

As they got ready for bed, Judy asked. "I thought you said your friend Nicci was supposed to be here?"

"Actually, the camp is two different sessions of four days. Nicci and Artie went the first session."

"Wait, Rachel was here a whole week and only had to be here four days?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"She likes doing the whole week; she gets to see more campers."

"She got to ride the elephant twice." Brittany said thoughtfully. Then her face lit up. "She got to see another talent show! Wonder if she knows any of their jokes?"

"We'll have to ask her." Santana replied soothingly.

The next morning, Quinn was sitting in the backseat cuddled next to Rachel as Rachel's dads listened to soft music in the front of the car.

"Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked as she let the blonde hold her.

"Not as well as I did during our naptime."

Rachel sighed contentedly. Then she burrowed further into Quinn. "Did you know there used to be an ugly law?"

"No, what's that?"

"Back when the circuses passed through town, Barnum and company…you know how they had the 'freak shows'?" Quinn nodded. "Well, people paid good money to see the wolfman or the fat lady or the monkey boy…but the townspeople didn't want to see them on their streets or look at them while they tried to eat at the local restaurant. The ugly law basically segregated them."

"That's…horrible."

"Up until recently, people could use that law to discriminate against those with disabilities or physical deformities."

"Really? What changed?"

"As usual, it took someone to fight back. Richard Pimentel took his friend out to eat for his birthday. The guy wanted pancakes, but Richard's friend happened to have Cerebral Palsy and they were denied service. When they refused to leave the establishment, they were arrested under that law. They decided to fight back, rewriting laws."

"Wow."

"Not long ago, a place like Camp Sunshine wouldn't have been able to exist. But it does and it's amazing how far we've come. The American's with Disabilities Act was only established in 1990, which gave them all equal protection under the law."

Quinn sat in silence, her girlfriend was perfect. "I love you." The blonde kissed her softly. When she pulled away, Rachel grinned at her.

"Do you know why I told you that story?"

Quinn shook her head.

Rachel kissed her softly on the cheek before she answered. "It took a while, but they got the rights they deserved. I have the same faith in us. We will be able to proudly get married someday and the things that Kurt and Santana…"

"And you."

"Have been through will seem like a distant memory because the generation after us, or the one after that, will be talking about how far we've come and it will be because of the sacrifices we have made."

Quinn studied her. "What are you saying?"

"That someday it will all be worth it." She laced their fingers. "Someday I will be able to walk with you down the street, hand in hand, and we will be safe."

Quinn admired her optimism, but Rachel's dream seemed so far off at the moment. Instead of arguing, she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "That day already happened, Rachel. Today we walked around all day with people knowing about us, and no one batted an eyelash."

Rachel smiled. "Too bad the rest of the world isn't as accepting."

"It was nice…to have everyone know about us. I like not hiding you."

"I like not hiding you too."

**00000**

When they got to Quinn's house, Rachel massaged the blonde's sore legs. Though the entire camp was handicap accessible, it still was hard work for Quinn.

Quinn moaned as Rachel's fingers worked their magic on her calves. A fleeting image of Brittany announcing Rachel's talented hands came to mind. Quinn forced it away as she tried to start a neutral conversation.

"What's your favorite Camp Sunshine memory?"

"My first year, I had a girl who was in a wheelchair. Darlene. She was so cheerful even though there was not a thing she could do on her own. At the time we were understaffed, so I was her only counselor. And also, we didn't have a Hoyer lift so it was difficult to get her dressed, especially since she was quite...heavy. I had a friend who helped me once, and it took us twenty minutes to put on her bathing suit. When we finally got her back in her wheelchair we headed outside. We didn't have the rover to bring her to the beach, so we just went to the pool. Unfortunately there was no way to get her in the water by ourselves, so all she could do was sit by the pool. She never once complained."

Rachel switched legs and was currently massaging Quinn's left calf.

"I started splashing her with water because it was hot. She laughed. Then she said it was just like going underwater, but she didn't have to worry about getting water in her eyes." Rachel paused in her movements and looked thoughtful. "That day I realized that I had to re-evaluate my priorities…you know, don't sweat the small stuff. I think it was because of her that I never let what you and Santana said get to me."

"Rachel…"

Rachel resumed her massage.

"How is she? Darlene?"

"I looked for her when I got there last year, but she had passed away."

"I'm so sorry."

"She never got to know what she meant to me."

Quinn was quiet for a moment then she spoke quietly. "Is that why…when you thought you wouldn't be able to tell me…is that why you were so broken?"

There were tears in Rachel's eyes and she nodded ever so slightly. "All I knew was that I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you didn't know what you truly meant to me."

Quinn smiled. "Well, now I know."

Rachel smiled back. Quinn tackled Rachel to the mattress and kissed her thoroughly. As their kissing evolved to making out, Quinn let her hands wander. They caressed Rachel's sides, over her shirt, and moved upward toward the brunette's breasts. She softly cupped them and smiled into the kiss when Rachel moaned into her mouth. Then her hands wandered south, when they nearly reached Rachel's hips the brunette stopped them and led them back up. Quinn removed her lips from Rachel's to place open mouthed kissed on the girl's neck, jawline and collarbone. When she reached Rachel's collarbone, she began to suck on the skin there. Rachel moaned loudly so Quinn sucked harder. When she was satisfied with the mark she made, she kissed her way back up toward Rachel's ear and whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Rachel replied breathlessly before their lips reconnected.

Quinn's hands began to wander again and were once again stopped when they reached Rachel's hips. This time Rachel grabbed them, switched their positions so she was on top of Quinn and pinned the blonde's hands to the bed.

"I'm not…" Rachel kissed Quinn gently. "I'm not ready to be touched there yet."

Quinn nodded in understanding before Rachel claimed her lips again. There was something inherently hot about being pinned to the bed beneath Rachel, but before she let the thought consume her she was brought to reality when Rachel's hands wandered up her shirt.

"Oh fuck." Quinn's eyes widened as Rachel's hands left goosebumps in their wake.

Rachel didn't go far; she stopped moving north and settled on tracing patterns on Quinn's abs with her nails. Quinn couldn't help panting at the action and had to set up.

"I am definitely not complaining…but perhaps we should slow down."

"I have no intention of going further." Rachel replied with confusion.

"I agree…but if you keep doing…that…" Quinn swallowed thickly. "I don't know if I will be able to control myself."

Realization dawned on Rachel. "Sorry. I figured that you'd be more ready than me…so I could do things to you and…"

Quinn bit her lip at Rachel's naivety. "Baby, you can't do things to me and not make me want to do the same to you."

Rachel's lips formed an 'o' when the statement sank in. Then she frowned. "Where does that leave us?"

Quinn sighed. "How about I give you a massage now?"

Rachel grinned before lying on the bed face down. Quinn straddled her and began to massage her shoulders softly. "I think we'll be fine working through this Rachel, we just have to talk to each other and not assume things…okay?"

"Okay." Rachel replied half asleep due to the relaxing massage.

"Just so you know, I'm in no hurry. It's all new to me as well."

"Mmmkay." Rachel practically yawned.

Quinn started to wonder if Brittany and Santana had been right and that she may have to resort to…self-love. Then she wondered if Rachel ever touched herself. She wondered if Rachel ever touched herself while thinking of her. She couldn't even stop the moan that erupted and she was well aware that her panties were getting wet. Without her knowledge, her fingers bore deeper into Rachel's shoulders. The movement caused the diva to moan loudly in pleasure. That was enough to nearly send Quinn over the edge. Without warning, she jumped off the bed and practically ran to the bathroom for a cold shower.

She didn't hear the diva's sleepy voice. "Quinn?" Since Rachel didn't get an answer, she let sleep take her.

**A/N: The campers listed are based on those I know but some names have been changed. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**In memory of Darlene: **

**I still miss you and have never forgotten what you taught me**

**Up next, find how what happens to Russel…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Glad everyone seemed to like Camp Sunshine; it truly is an amazing place! **

**This chapter deals with violence (mentioned, not seen) and a bit of Faberry sexiness so be warned ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Less than a week before the end of summer, Rachel was in Quinn's bedroom helping her start to pack for Yale.

"You really think you need all these books, Quinn. I can't be certain, but I think that Yale may have its own library." Rachel stated with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's not the same, Rachel." She grabbed one of the books from the top of the box. She made her way over to Rachel and opened the book. "These are mine. I highlighted new words I learned, underlined my favorite lines, and dog-eared my favorite pages. Sometimes I even write in the margins. They're full of memories and they can't be replaced."

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face. "That's what I loved about the book you gave me; I got to see the parts you loved about it. It was like you were there with me."

Quinn sat the book on the bed and grabbed Rachel's face to pull her into a searing kiss. Naturally the kiss led to more. The blonde slowly guided Rachel down onto the bed, sliding the books out of the way. Then she crawled on top of her.

Quinn detached her lips from Rachel's and began claiming the brunette's neck. She sucked hard which caused Rachel's hips to buck into her violently. The blonde moaned into Rachel's neck as she sucked harder. When she had sufficiently marked her girlfriend, she licked the bruise reverently.

Ever since the massage that ended in a cold shower, the girls slowly pushed each other's boundaries. Quinn knew she couldn't cup Rachel's ass, no matter how badly she wanted to. Rachel learned that she wasn't going to be able to remove the blonde's shirt. But the groping got more intense and the kisses always grew more heated. And without fail, Quinn always landed herself in the shower. Alone.

Rachel's hands currently traveled under Quinn's shirt, nearing the girl's bra-clad breasts. Quinn pulled away from Rachel and looked down at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are so totally a boob girl." The blonde smirked.

Rachel blushed under Quinn's gaze. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "You once offered Finn to touch your boobs if he stayed away from me."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "You knew?"

Rachel nodded. "I overheard."

It was Quinn's turn to be embarrassed. Then she frowned. "I think I lost in that situation, because not only did I have to let him grope me but he still didn't stay away from you."

Rachel had the decency to look remorseful. Then her frown turned into a grin. "You created the Celibacy Club and you only let guys touch you when you were bribing them…"

"Rachel, can we not talk right now." Quinn begged as she reattached their lips.

Rachel pulled away. "Don't you see? Deep down, even then you had no interest in them. I thought it was because you were truly chaste…you know, until you got pregnant. But I thought you were pure and…"

"And?" Quinn sighed with exasperation.

"Look at you now? You're practically a horndog."

"Rachel." Quinn groaned.

The brunette was smiling proudly. "You never were interested in sex before because you never wanted to be with a boy…"

"Because I'm gay. We've already established that." Quinn wasn't sure where Rachel was going with the conversation, but by the mischievous grin on her girlfriend's face she knew she was about to find out.

Rachel slowly continued to move her hands up Quinn's shirt. "I was hoping you'd have bribed me by now…I'll do_ anything _if you let me touch your breasts." Rachel lowered her voice to a sultry plea.

Quinn swallowed audibly. "You want to…"

Rachel nodded as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I um…" Quinn's voice wavered as she tried to find the words. "Okay?"

Rachel didn't need to be told twice, her hands swiftly moved up to grab both of the blonde's breasts. She squeezed tentatively until Quinn moaned and bucked her hips into her throbbing core. The action made Rachel squeeze tighter. Then she began to mead the mounds, massaging them the best she could through the thin fabric. Rachel was very aware of how hard Quinn's nipples were, that thought alone caused her to moan loudly.

Quinn could no longer control herself; she was grinding effortlessly into Rachel. Every time their cores connected, Rachel would buck her hips back into the blonde and start the cycle all over again. They soon found their rhythm as their bodies moved together fluidly.

"Rachel…" Quinn breathed out, feeling close to an orgasm.

The brunette removed one of her hands from Quinn's breasts, earning a disappointed groan. She smiled as she took one of Quinn's hands and thrust in underneath her own shirt. Quinn's eyes widened as she felt Rachel's smooth skin underneath her fingertips. Rachel urged the blonde's hand north, until Quinn had a firm breast in her hand. Both girls bucked their hips into each other forcefully.

Quinn worked her hand against Rachel's breast, as she kept rhythm with the brunette's hips. "Rachel, I'm not complaining…but I am so close right now I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Then don't." Rachel replied breathlessly.

That was all Quinn needed to hear to increase the friction of her hips. Her throbbing center pounded against her girlfriend's and soon she was tumbling over the edge. As her body pulsated with pleasure, she screamed Rachel's name.

Then she collapsed onto the brunette as she panted loudly. "That was so much better than a cold shower." She whispered.

Quinn felt bad that she was the only one to orgasm, so she climbed off of Rachel. As she sat on her knees looking at her girlfriend, concern crossed her features. "Rachel? Is that okay? Are you okay?"

The brunette's eyes were closed tight and her breathing was erratic, Quinn realized that Rachel was about to cum as well. She slowly lifted the girl's shirt, and began placing soft kisses on the toned abs. She sucked and nipped and licked at the expanse of skin that appeared before her. As her mouth was otherwise engaged, her hands moved back up to Rachel's breasts and started to massage them. Then she found the hardened nipples and pinched and twisted and tugged on them.

Rachel's hips bucked at the touch, but had nothing to connect with. Quinn repositioned their bodies so that she was able to put a thigh between Rachel's legs. She gently moved her thigh into Rachel's heated core and let the brunette grind into it. The noises that escaped the brunette's lips were nearly enough to make Quinn come undone again but she held it together because this was for Rachel.

And when Rachel screamed Quinn's name as she climaxed, the blonde knew that waiting was worth it. Who needed self-love when she could do this? Then she realized that they had only five days to do this some more before they had to separate for school this fall. She fell back on the bed with a groan.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked with a whisper. "What's wrong? Did I do it wrong?"

Quinn's eyes opened wide as she quickly claimed Rachel's lips with her own. "Baby it was amazing. That's what I was upset about. I just remembered that we only have a few more days together before school starts."

Rachel nodded and returned Quinn's kiss with fervor. When she pulled away, she smiled contentedly. "I finally got to touch your breasts."

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "Seriously? That's all you have to say? Not how mind-blowingly orgasmic it was?"

Rachel rolled her eyes in return. "I thought that was quite self-explanatory." She grabbed Quinn's hand and laced their fingers. "My next goal is to get to touch them without your bra in my way."

Quinn snorted. "Such a lofty goal."

"Come on, I know yours is to grab my ass." Rachel chuckled.

Quinn hummed in agreement. Then she sighed. "You are okay, right? With what we just did?"

Rachel nodded, then propped herself up to get a better look at the blonde. "I did sort of initiate it."

"That doesn't mean you might not regret it."

Rachel smiled. "I don't regret it. I may not be ready for a lot of things yet, but Quinn I really want to be. I'm trying…"

"Baby." Quinn kissed Rachel softly to stop her self-deprecating ramble. She placed gentle kisses all over Rachel's face. "I don't need you to worry about me…I'm content just being near you, I hope you don't feel like I'm pressuring you."

Rachel touched Quinn's lips with her fingertips and then she caressed the girl's cheek with her thumb. "You've been amazing. Perfect even." Then the brunette sighed. "Did you know that every time I see a mirror, I say a little mantra? Santana made me start it, and it sort of helps." She noticed Quinn frown at the mention of Santana. "There is nothing going on between us."

"I know." Quinn paused, taking Rachel's hand back in hers and threading their fingers. "I just get…jealous that she was able to help you and I can't."

Rachel brought their linked hands to her mouth and kissed each of Quinn's knuckles, and then the girl's palm. "The unfortunate thing Santana and I have in common is something I pray you will never have to understand or experience. Please know that the things I can say to her…I don't really have to say because she gets it. It's nice not to have to explain sometimes." She was silent for a minute before continuing. "I'm sorry that my going to her hurt you…I never meant to. And I assure you that you are always the first person I want to talk to and the only person I want to share certain aspects of my life with. That being said, I will try to be more mindful of my interactions with Santana."

"Rachel…"

"I understand where you're coming from Quinn. Remember that day we tried on dresses for Prom and you got upset?" Quinn nodded and looked ashamed. Rachel kissed her hand again before she continued with her speech. "I was jealous that you went to Nicci. Not jealous of Nicci per se, but of the fact that she could help you when I couldn't."

Quinn frowned. "You helped me so much…it's just sometimes it was easier…Fuck. Okay, I get what you're saying about Santana now. And I'm sorry I over-reacted."

They shared a languid kiss before Quinn pulled away to ask. "So what's your mantra?"

Rachel sighed deeply before she spoke slowly and barely above a whisper. "I tell myself that I am beautiful and that it wasn't my fault."

"Rachel…" Quinn breathed out as tears pricked at her eyes. Then she climbed back on top of Rachel, straddling her and looked straight into the girl's eyes. "You are beautiful and it wasn't your fault."

Rachel's eyes never left Quinn's. She took a labored breath before she answered. "I'm beginning to believe it."

Quinn's eyes were nearly overflowing with unshed tears. "What can I do? What will it take for you to believe it? I will tell you every day that you're beautiful. I will tell you with every breath I take that you're the most beautiful person I know." She was sincere and Rachel knew it.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde wasn't finished. "As for it not being your fault. It isn't. You know I don't blame you. No one does. Not mom, not Fran. Not your dads or any of our friends. You know that, right?"

"I do." Rachel replied in a small voice. "That's were Santana understood what I was going through, because a part of her blamed herself for that boy harassing her…"

"What?"

Rachel's eyes went wide. "You can't tell! I didn't mean…"

"Rach, I won't say a word. But if that's what…I will never understand what you guys went through…but you have to believe me when I say that neither of those incidents were your guys' fault. Okay? There are sick and twisted people out there…"

"Quinn, he's your dad."

"No he's not. I stopped considering him my father the day he kicked me out for making a mistake. I stopped considering him a man the day he tried to…" She trailed off. "He is nothing but a monster who plagues our nightmares…please don't let him plague you when you're awake as well."

Rachel stared at Quinn for a long moment before she took her free hand and wiped at the blonde's tears. "You're amazing, do you know that Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde's heart soared as she heard her full name fall from Rachel's perfect lips. She smiled brightly before uttering with conviction. "And you are beautiful, Rachel Barbara Berry."

**00000000**

The following day, Quinn was hanging out at the Berry house when Fran and Judy came over. Rachel and Quinn were ushered into the living room with wary expressions on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"This isn't some kind of intervention is it? Because we aren't having sex yet…though it may not be far off if yesterday was any indication…" Quinn's hand clamped over Rachel's mouth quickly as both girls flushed profusely and the adults shifted in their seats awkwardly.

"I think we may discuss that issue a bit…later." Hiram replied with a slightly higher pitch than normal. He promptly cleared his throat.

"I wanted everyone together when I tell you what I have to say. Truthfully, I only want to say it once and be done with it." Judy replied as calmly as she could.

Rachel and Quinn nodded their heads gravely.

"It's about…Russel." Judy replied unsteadily. It was the first time his name had been uttered out loud by anyone in the room since the incident.

"What about him?" Fran spat out.

"As you know, he's been in jail awaiting his trial." They all nodded, urging her to continue. "Well…some of the inmates found out what he had done."

Realization dawned on the faces of everyone in the room.

"They didn't take…kindly to it, needless to say. And they jumped him." Judy explained.

"By jumped you mean…" Quinn had to know for sure.

"He was raped." Judy replied with no emotion. She didn't care about the man, but this needed to be done. "He didn't take it so well…and this morning…this morning, he used his bed sheets and hung himself."

They were enveloped in silence. It stretched out for six excruciating minutes.

"So, is he…dead?" Leroy asked hesitantly.

Judy nodded as the tears overwhelmed her. Fran was at her side instantly, while Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's hand.

"Don't you dare cry for him, mom." Fran nearly yelled. "I say he deserved what he got and more. Not only for what he did to Rachel…he used to beat you. When I heard you left him because he cheated I was so proud of you. I wasn't even surprised when I later heard he was arrested in a prostitution sting."

"What?" Quinn's voice cracked.

"Are you really surprised?" Fran turned to her sister. "When he kicked you out of the house, I know you were scared and felt alone and abandoned. But honestly, I was grateful that you were able to get away from him." She turned back to her mother. "So don't you dare cry for him."

Judy blinked her eyes rapidly, dispelling the tears. "I wasn't crying for him…I was crying because it's finally over. A part of me is…relieved. God, I'm an evil person."

"No you're not." Hiram stated forcefully.

"Rachel honey, say something." Leroy pleaded with his unusually silent daughter.

Quinn's grip on her hand tightened as she rubbed the back of Rachel's hand with her thumb. Rachel was watching the movements, almost entranced by it. After another moment of silence, she spoke quietly. "For the first time in so long…I feel like I can breathe again."

No one knew how to respond to that. So no one did. They simply sat in silence again, letting the news marinate in their minds. The six of them shared a quiet dinner together before Fran and Judy departed.

Quinn and Rachel made their way out to the backyard and lay on the grass looking up at the sky.

"I understand why you needed to escape sometimes." Rachel said after several minutes of silence. "I didn't know that he hurt your mom."

"I always suspected it, but never saw it. Fran always protected me from it…that's why she'd take me to the roof to stargaze. I only ever remembering seeing bruises on my mom like twice…but she'd always have an excuse for them." Quinn was thoughtful for a moment. "I guess that's why she's so open and carefree now. It's like after 25 years of living under his thumb, she was able to escape and live her own life. The way she always wanted to. I love the woman she became after she left him."

Rachel smiled at how strong Judy truly was. It must have been difficult to start over after so long, but Quinn was right…she was admirable.

The stillness was soothing as they stared into the sky. Rachel took a deep breath and released it slowly before she spoke again. "Why didn't you go live with Fran when you got pregnant? You guys seem so close?"

"She offered. I refused. I may have gone from home to home, but I liked the friends I had and didn't want to leave them…I didn't want to leave you."

Rachel took a deep, shaky breath. "I…this might make me sound like a horrible person but…"

"Rach…that isn't possible."

"Hearing about the kind of person he was…about all the bad things he had done. It made it easier. It's like…it's not just me, you know? I wasn't the only one that he hurt. And though I hate the thought of him hurting your mom, somehow I don't feel so…alone. Does that make sense?"

Quinn nodded. "He wasn't signaling you out because of who you are or what you meant to me…he's just a bad person, Rachel. And I'm glad that you're starting to understand that now."

They were silent again, holding hands and looking at the stars.

"I forgave him."

Quinn's eyes widened. "You what?"

"I forgave him because he was your father and I couldn't hate anyone who gave me you."

Quinn sat up quickly and looked down at her girlfriend. "Rachel…" Her breath caught in her throat.

"Besides, if I spent all my time dwelling on him…hating him. I'd never be able to move on and I really needed to move on."

"When did you…" Quinn had no words. Sure she never thought about the monster, she wouldn't let herself. But she was well aware of how much she hated him.

"Our date. It was so perfect. You were perfect. So I decided to forgive him. I think that's why I've been doing better. I feel freer. Like a weight was lifted." She pulled Quinn back down on top of her and kissed her passionately. When they parted for air, she continued. "So see, you are the person that helped me, Quinn. Not Santana. It's always you."

They kissed under the stars for a while before they made it back to Rachel's room. When Rachel went into the bathroom to begin her nightly routine, Quinn joined her.

"Quinn?"

"I want to join in your mantra."

Together as they looked in the mirror, they repeated the words. "You are beautiful. It's not your fault."

Quinn had to admit she also needed to hear them. To say them. Perhaps, after today, a weight could be lifted off of her shoulders as well.

When they returned to Rachel's bedroom, Rachel shut off the light and climbed into bed with Quinn. The full moon illuminated the room.

Quinn slowly took off her own shirt. She smiled when Rachel's eyes widened and she swore she saw them instantly darken and was aware that her eyes probably did the same.

"I've been nervous about taking off my shirt in front of you because of the scars that I have, on top of the stretch marks that I'll always be self-conscious about." Quinn explained quietly.

Rachel slowly brought her hand to Quinn's torso and gently traced her fingertips to one of the scars she found there. "Quinn, you're still the prettiest girl I have ever met."

Quinn remained silent. Rachel reverently traced each scar on the exposed stomach. Then she moved to the other side of Quinn and ran her fingers up the scar on her spine. The action caused the blonde to shiver violently.

"These scars are what kept you alive. The surgeries and…if it wasn't for them…you may not have survived, Quinn. So I think they're beautiful."

Quinn forgot how to breathe. She fell in love with Rachel all over again. The brunette slowly pressed Quinn's back into the mattress and hovered over her torso. Then she let her lips grace the stomach that was exposed to her. She kissed each of the scars softly. Then she helped Quinn put her shirt back on.

"Thank you for showing me." Rachel smiled brightly before the smirk turned dark. "I guess I'll let you grab my ass now."

Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Rachel chuckled as she sunk into Quinn and let the blonde wrap her arms around her, effectively spooning her. Eventually, one of Quinn's hands wandered from Rachel's waist along her hip and rested on the glorious ass that she wanted to hold for so long. She let it rest there the entire night as they let the silence lull them to sleep.

The next morning when Quinn texted her friends about Russel's…demise, she was bombarded with a lot of messages that basically said 'It's about time.' Though Puck and Santana's messages were a bit more colorful. 'Fucking coward! I wish they would have been able to revive him so that I could kill him myself.' Quinn actually smiled at those texts.

And two days later when there should have been a funeral for Russel Fabray. No one went. Judy told the city to just cremate him and be done with it. Instead, that day was spent with family and friends getting ready to say goodbye as they embarked on a future that looked a lot less dreary without such a monster in their world.

**A/N: I hope you were satisfied with Russel's departure, but mostly the advancement of Rachel and Quinn's relationship both intimately and emotionally!**

**Up next, they have to separate for college…**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: There were lots of differing opinions in regards to how I handled Russel, but even so you have all been extremely kind. Thank you as always for your continued support. I am moving the rating to 'M' from here on out, just in case. I hope I haven't lost anyone because of this or any of the recent developments. I will still tell the story the way I want it to be told and just pray you all stay with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

Orientation was monotonous and very difficult with a walker. It was hard to carry everything and push her walker at the same time, but Quinn hadn't thought to bring a backpack so she was stuck doing just that. But the reassurance, that her physical therapist back in Lima told her, that she should be able to advance to using a cane in a few weeks were enough to keep her from complaining. A cane was one step closer to walking on her own, which was something she once feared she'd never be able to do again.

When she completed registration and got her photo ID, Quinn walked around the different booths to browse at the different clubs that college life had to offer. She picked up brochures and collected free stuff that some clubs and organizations were giving away. There were only a few that actually interested her. The few that caught her eye were one for the Gay-Straight Alliance, Drama Club, Literary Club, a creative writing seminar, and something resembling a glee club. She knew she didn't have time for all of them that's why she wanted to research them. Just before leaving the booths, she stopped by the table were the Cheerleading team was set up.

After discussing her situation with them, Quinn was offered a tryout in the spring if she was ready by then. Or else she'd try out with everyone else next fall. As she made her way back to her dorm room, her dreams of continuing as a cheerleader didn't seem so far out of reach. When she emptied the contents she collected onto her bed, she grabbed her phone and called Rachel.

The brunette answered after the first ring. 

"Missing me already?" Rachel asked and Quinn could hear the smirk in her voice.

"How pathetic would I be if I said yes?"

"Only as pathetic as I am." Rachel answered.

Quinn reveled in the simple sound of Rachel's voice. "There are so many clubs I'm interested in! I don't know how to choose." The blonde gushed.

"Same here! Oh, and I checked out that Martial Arts school and have my first class this evening. The instructor Master Harris seems amazing and I can't wait to start!"

"That's great. You'll call me when you're done, right?"

"Of course. Oh hey, how's your roommate?"

"Fine. Her name is Sydney and we have absolutely nothing in common."

Rachel chuckled, and it was the most beautiful sound Quinn could ever remember hearing. She couldn't help being a bit envious of the brunette however, because she had Kurt. They were roommates and close friends, and Quinn knew no one. Her envy passed as quickly as it entered her mind because the only thing that mattered to her was that Rachel seemed happy.

**00000000**

As the weeks progressed and classes started, Quinn learned a few things about herself. First of all, she learned that 8am classes come very early if you stay up till 3AM texting your girlfriend. So, the first thing to go was her vanity. She took to wearing pajamas to class and refused to put her contacts in. (She actually wore her classes most of the time now, except when skyping Rachel because she still wanted to look her best for her.)

Second, she learned that she rarely got hit on if she was in her glasses, pajamas and had her hair in a messy ponytail. This was great news. That way when people did approach her it was usually for intellectual conversation and she made plenty of great friends that way. She loved that the people here didn't know her and that she could be just Quinn to them. Not Lucy Caboosey who had no friends and was bullied before later becoming the bully. Not Quinn Fabray the HBIC, pregnant ex-cheerleader who cheated on all of her boyfriends. Not the poor girl in the wheelchair who nearly died. And certainly not the daughter of Russel Fabray, the man everyone now knew the truth about. Now all she had to do was find out who she wanted to be, aside from Rachel Berry's girlfriend.

Third, she realized that she loved creative writing but hated her world literature class. She hated being told what to think about books. As much as she loved reading the books they chose, she hated the assignments that went with them. But with her writing class, she had free range to write things that inspired her. Oftentimes, those stories would include Rachel.

The fourth and most important thing she learned was that the long distance relationship wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure it was sexually frustrating at times, but being apart forced them to connect on an even deeper level than they already had. They skyped a few times a week, talked to each other every day just to hear the other's voice, and they texted constantly.

Quinn started and ended every day the same. She sent a text to Rachel that said, 'You are beautiful and I love you.' When Rachel replied back instantly and with the same words, it lit up Quinn's whole world. The more they texted, the more she learned about her girlfriend. For instance, she learned that Rachel was very philosophical at 2AM.

**From Rachel: What do you think Satan's last name was?**

**From Quinn: It wasn't Lopez?**

**From Rachel: Santana would hate you for that. ;)**

**00000**

**From Rachel: What do you think a soul is made of?**

**From Quinn: I don't know.**

**From Rachel: Do you believe in fate or destiny? How about Karma?**

**From Quinn: Yes to all of the above.**

**000000**

**From Rachel: If you could only have one, which would you chose: Trust or Love?**

**From Quinn: Rachel….? **

**From Rachel: I think trust, because you can't love someone if you don't trust them.**

**From Quinn: I love you.**

**From Rachel: I love you too.**

**0000000**

Quinn became accustomed to random conversation topics and started to look forward to them.

**From Rachel: If you were a superhero, what would you want your power to be?**

**From Quinn: I'd want to fly.**

**From Rachel: Me too.**

**00000**

**From Quinn: Have you ever caught a butterfly?**

**From Rachel: Yes, have you?**

**From Quinn: I never chased them. I always let them come to me.**

**From Rachel: I've never had that kind of patience, I'm rather impulsive.**

**From Quinn: I hadn't noticed.**

**00000**

**From Rachel: What's your favorite word?**

**From Quinn: What?**

**From Rachel: You're favorite word is 'what?'**

**From Quinn: No, I just didn't understand the question. How am I supposed to answer that?**

**From Rachel: You love words and you read a lot, I thought you'd like that question.**

**From Quinn: What's your favorite song?**

**From Rachel: It's impossible to choose just one.**

**From Quinn: But you sing a lot and you love music.**

**From Rachel: Touché.**

**From Quinn: I always hated that word, I never quite understood it.**

**From Rachel: It's a fencing term; it means you scored a point.**

**From Quinn: That makes sense. Why didn't you apply to Ivy League schools, you're brilliant?**

**From Rachel: I love to learn but I hate having their knowledge forced down my throat, you know?**

**From Quinn: That's exactly how I feel about my Literature class.**

**000000000**

**From Quinn: Have you ever…masturbated?**

**From Rachel: Yes. But it's an entirely natural thing to do Quinn.**

**From Quinn: I'm not judging.**

**From Rachel: I haven't since we've been together.**

**From Quinn: Did you ever think about me?**

**From Rachel: Both times, yes.**

**From Quinn: That's sort of hot…**

**0000000000**

**From Rachel: Did you think of your favorite word yet?**

**From Quinn: Did you think of your favorite song?**

**From Rachel: Our mash-up. I feel Pretty/Unpretty, because it's ours.**

**From Quinn: That's my favorite too!**

**0000000**

**From Rachel: Have you ever been skinny dipping?**

**From Quinn: I have, with Santana and Brittany.**

**From Rachel: I don't think I needed to know that.**

**From Quinn: You asked.**

**00000000**

Quinn made it through two and a half weeks without seeing Rachel and was so excited because she only had a week an a half to go before she went to New York to visit her. They hadn't been able to plan anything sooner because they had been so overwhelmed with their first few weeks of college. Rachel's schedule never seemed to work with hers.

Quinn finally decided on the clubs she wanted to join. She joined the drama club and the Gay-Straight Alliance. She enjoyed both so far, but was actually excited about the Gay-Straight Alliance more so that drama. So far she had met some really nice people, and tomorrow they were having their first fundraiser. It also happened to be her birthday, but since she couldn't spend it with Rachel she looked forward to helping out at the carnival that they were hosting.

As she was walking back from her afternoon Art class, her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID and was startled to hear Fran's broken voice on the other line.

"Frannie, what's wrong? Is mom okay?"

She heard a sniffle and then silence.

"Frannie!" Panic set in.

"I miss him." Fran took a ragged breath. "Dad. I hated him for so long and I thought I was glad when he died but…"

"It's okay to miss him."

"I hated the man he became but I…miss who he was. And we didn't even go to his funeral and I think I was in denial and then shock and now…I feel…sad."

"I miss who he used to be as well. He used to be a good father, a good man."

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because of everything he did. I thought you'd tell me he didn't deserve my tears. That's what I told mom."

"Rachel forgave him."

"What?" The shock was evident in her voice.

"She said that she couldn't hate anyone who brought me into this world and that she had to forgive him so she could move past it."

"That girl is amazing, Quinn."

"I know." Quinn sighed. "I hated him for so long but when she said that…if Rachel forgave him it seems like I kind of have to too. I don't want to dwell on the bad things anymore. I hate what happened to him. I don't understand how people can punish violence with more violence, it doesn't seem right. And I think that he took the coward's way out. He hurt and humiliated people most of his life and yet when the same was done to him, he gave up. He couldn't take it. It makes me feel sorry for him. I no longer hate him but I do pity him."

"I don't think I have half your strength or your heart. But maybe there's still hope for me after all."

"There's always hope, Fran. I never thanked you, not properly, for what you did for Rachel."

"I wish I could have done more."

"You did enough. I love you for that…and for so much more."

There was a comfortable silence on the line before Quinn spoke again. "How's mom?"

"I think she's sad and then feels guilty that she's sad. I know she didn't like him in the end, but she did love him for so many years."

"Tell her that it's okay to miss him…it's okay to forgive him. Tell her I love her and that I'll call her soon."

"I will. She's so proud of you, she's always bragging about you to the woman at church."

Quinn smiled at the thought. Judy bragging about her gay daughter to her church friends. Wonder how well that's received.

"I'll talk to you soon sis. Oh, and happy early birthday!"

"Thanks Fran."

When Quinn disconnected the call, she immediately called Rachel. As soon as the brunette answered, Quinn blurted out. "Hope!"

"Huh?"

"My favorite word is hope. Because as long as you have hope, you always have something."

"That's beautiful." Rachel breathed. "We should name our daughter, Hope."

Quinn stopped breathing. Daughter? Rachel was thinking about their children. The thought warmed Quinn entire body and made her heart swell. "You want kids with me?"

"I want everything with you." Rachel replied easily.

"I am so in love with you right now."

"I love you too, Quinn."

Later that night, Judy called.

"Mom?"

"Quinnie! Fran said she talked to you." There was a long silence. "I've always been proud of you dear, but I've never been more proud."

"Mom." Quinn groaned trying to fight the tears.

"I was supposed to be the one to teach you and Frannie things, but you're always teaching me."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. How's Rachel?"

"She wants to name our daughter, Hope."

They were enveloped in silence, but Quinn's smile grew wider. "She wants me in her future, mom."

"And you're just now figuring that out?"

**0000000**

The next morning, Quinn woke to a very cheerful birthday Skype from Rachel. Rachel in a towel. Only a towel. The smile lasted on Quinn's face all morning. She was so energized that she decided to forgo her walker and try her cane today. It was slow going, but so worth it because it was her birthday after all.

She fielded calls all afternoon from every one of her friends as well as her mom, Fran and Rachel's dads. It was a beautiful day outside and she was excited to get home and rest before the carnival. When she slowly made her way to her room, yawning from the pure exhaustion of using her cane for the first time, she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She hesitantly made her way inside, calling for her roommate.

"Sydney?"

But what she found was something entirely unexpected. "Rachel?"

The brunette was lying on her bed with a smug look on her face. "Sydney let me inside and told me to tell you that she is giving us the room for the evening and staying with a friend of hers named Michelle. And though I wanted to bake you a cake, I really doubted that it'd make it here in one piece so instead I made us some cupcakes. But we'll have to pick up some vegan ice cream."

Quinn nodded because she currently had no words. Rachel was here. In New Haven. In her bedroom. On her bed. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaked and jumped off the bed and flew into the blonde. "I only just realized that you aren't using your walker! I thought you had until Saturday."

"I wanted to try today…my birthday present to myself."

"I got you a birthday present as well." Rachel smiled and Quinn silently prayed that the brunette was referring to something sexual. The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head clear of her thoughts. Rachel was right, she was a horndog.

The brunette handed Quinn a small wrapped box that Quinn quickly tore into. Inside was a gold locket. She opened it to reveal a photo of Beth on one side and Rachel on the other.

"This way your two favorite girls are always with you, even when we're far away." Rachel explained as she took the locket and clasped it around Quinn's neck.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Quinn said as she fingered the locket as it fell against her collarbone. "And I love you!" Quinn exclaimed as she claimed Rachel with a heated kiss that led them to Quinn's bed.

They made out, hands wandering shirts tore off. As Rachel withered below Quinn, the blonde unclasped her own bra. Rachel's mouth dropped open. "I guess you finally got your wish." Quinn smirked when she saw Rachel lick her lips.

Without warning, Rachel swiftly flipped them over and straddled Quinn. She started at the girl's stomach, placing open mouthed kisses intermittently between sucking her skin to mark the girl. Slowly she let her hands join in and trailed them up Quinn's squirming torso and eventually to the blonde's waiting breasts. She grabbed them and started massaging them as Quinn's hips bucked into her. Rachel pinched and twisted and pulled on the already hardened nipples before she attached her lips to one.

Quinn nearly came undone right then. "Oh God, Rach!"

Rachel gently nipped at the hardened nub before she made her way to the neglected breast. Quinn was pumping her hips rapidly into Rachel as she moaned with desire. Before she could do or say anything else, Rachel had detached her mouth from Quinn's nipple and sat up. The blonde watched as her girlfriend unclasped her own bra and her perfect breasts were displayed before her.

"You are beautiful." She whispered with reverence before Rachel attached their lips and they kissed passionately.

The feel of Rachel's naked torso and hardened nipples against her own caused heat to flood Quinn's body as all of her moisture went south. She was almost over the edge. And she was never more excited about that prospect. One of Quinn's hands found its way to Rachel's breasts and she began to repeat the actions that Rachel had done to her. The other firmly grasped Rachel's ass and pressed their cores together.

Eventually she repositioned their bodies, now hovering over Rachel. She quickly grabbed one of the hard nipples into her mouth and rolled it with her tongue. Rachel's hips thrust violently into hers and Quinn moaned against Rachel's skin. When she had devoted time to each breast, she sat atop Rachel, straddling her and began to rock her hips. She rode the girl for all she was worth.

Rachel watched mesmerized as Quinn's breasts bounced above her. She reached out and took one in her hand, causing the blonde to grind harder. Then she let her other hand slowly travel down Quinn's body and to the blonde's waistline of her shorts.

"Can we…can we take your shorts off?" Rachel asked with a labored breath and it didn't take long for Quinn to discard her shorts and kneel in front of Rachel with only her panties on.

Rachel's eyes dropped to the wet spot on Quinn's garment, and she licked her lips as a moan escaped them. Quinn swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling exposed. Rachel noticed this and slowly removed her own skirt. Quinn's eyes watched the movement with eager anticipation. Her eyes grew impossibly darker. Rachel pulled Quinn back down on top of her and they let their nearly naked bodies collapse into each other. Quinn moaned loudly when she felt Rachel's wetness…her desire.

As their bodies rocked in unison, they came undone together. When it was over, Quinn let herself fall on the brunette and Rachel held her as they caught their breaths. "We are getting much better at this." Rachel stated through her labored breaths.

Quinn nodded her head against Rachel's collarbone. She placed a kiss on it, and then began sucking on the spot until she heard Rachel moan loudly. She smirked against the skin as she felt Rachel's hands tangle in her hair.

"That was the best birthday present ever." Quinn breathed.

"Your present was the locket." Rachel replied with an easy smile.

"That's what I was talking about."

They laughed together and held each other.

"I missed you." Quinn said into the silence.

"I missed you more."

Quinn yawned, but before she was able to fall asleep she felt Rachel gently tug at her glasses. Shit. She hadn't even realized she was wearing them.

"I think you look sexy in those glasses, Quinn." Rachel replied as she set them on the nightstand. "Did I ever tell you my hot librarian fantasy?"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Seriously? I had that same fantasy about you…those clothes you wore…they did things to me."

Rachel shook her head with a smile before she yawned. Quinn smiled affectionately at her but yawn left her lips as well. Sleep took them quickly as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: This chapter was just to establish their new long distance relationship. The next few chapters will delve deeper into how college life is really going for each of them. So I hope you're not too disappointed with the lack of depth in this one. The next chapter or two will continue to be a bit angsty yet. Just because Russel is out of the picture that does not mean all of Rachel's problems are magically cured. She will have some good days and bad days but after the next probably two chapters or so, things will get progressively lighter. So please bear with me a while longer. I still have lots of story to tell!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: As always, thank you for your support and thoughtful reviews. It means a lot that you appreciate the story I'm telling and are willing to trust me to make it wonderfully Faberry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After their nap, the girls took separate showers and then proceeded to get ready to go to the carnival. As they were getting ready, Quinn initiated a conversation.

"Do you still hate Intro to Acting?"

"They try to teach it from a book."

"So that's a 'yes' then?"

"Yes!" Rachel emphasized as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't really talk about school much. You complain about homework and you talk about your Tang Soo Do classes but…have you joined any of the clubs? What about friends you've made?"

Quinn noticed Rachel shuffle her feet nervously, the brunette avoided eye contact and refused to answer. The blonde sighed as she slowly put her make-up away. When she was finished getting ready, she tried again with Rachel. She gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to still the girl's shuffling. Then she used her free hand to bring Rachel's chin upwards, forcing eye contact. "Rachel?"

"I love my Martial Arts class; Master Harris is a very amazing man. He used to live in Louisiana but lost everything from Hurricane Katrina. They had to relocate and he only recently is restarting his business. It's already growing very well, and I have learned a lot from him. And I love working with the kids in class. They call me Miss Rachel."

Quinn swallowed audibly. Rachel already told her this story. The blonde realized that Rachel was avoiding the other questions. "Rachel, love, please talk to me."

Rachel looked at her with confusion, as if to say 'I thought I was.'

"My favorite thing about college, so far, is that I can be whoever I want to be. I don't know who that is yet, but the journey's half the fun." Quinn prompted. "How about you? What's your favorite part?"

Rachel chewed on her lip and furrowed her brows. "It's hard." She replied, barely above a whisper. "I was never very good at making friends because I'm not the best with first impressions…"

She trailed off and Quinn wrapped her in her arms. The blonde waited patiently for Rachel to continue in her own time. Taking a shaky breath, Rachel added. "I thought it'd be easier having no one know me or anything about me…but…" She burrowed into Quinn's neck and let her girlfriend hold her. "I don't know if I can just open up to people…let them in. It's hard enough being vulnerable around you, but I don't know how to be that way with anyone else. Not even Kurt."

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head and rubbed her back soothingly. "You don't have to be the strong one all the time, Rachel."

"And I don't know how I like my classes. Some of them are okay. I still love to sing…it's just…what if that's not my dream anymore. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you mad at me…"

"Baby, why would I be mad at you?"

"You fought so hard for this…you wanted it for me."

Quinn was shaking her head furiously. "I want you happy. I don't care what your dream is, Rachel, as long as you achieve it."

Quinn feels Rachel exhale a wavering breath as hot air tickles her neck. She shivers involuntarily at the contact. They remained in their embrace for a while longer before Rachel steadied her breathing and stood up straighter. "We should go."

"This conversation isn't finished, Rach." Quinn emphasized while Rachel pretended not to hear her.

Eventually, they made their way to the carnival. One of Quinn's arms was around Rachel and the other held a cane. Their first stop was the game booths. Quinn was determined to win Rachel a stuffed animal. When she saw a big, plush elephant she knew she had to do whatever it took to get it.

Unfortunately, even carnival games put on by charity organizations were rigged. Or at least that's what Quinn chose to believe when the $2 toy cost her $40. But the smile on Rachel's face when she got to hand it to her made it worth every dollar.

"What are you naming it? Laura? Dumbo?" Quinn asked as they left the game area and headed for the rides.

"Hope."

"No way! We are not naming our daughter after some stuffed elephant you got from a carnival."

"Quinn!" Rachel whined, she even pouted and batted her eyelashes.

Quinn knew those tricks and was determined to outlast her. That lasted all of five minutes. She knew she was whipped, but surely she thought she could last longer than five minutes. But by the time they were standing in line for cotton candy, Rachel was grinning like a fool because she won the argument.

"Hey Fabray, you're looking nice." One of Quinn's friends from the club greeted her when they reached the front of the line.

The redhead next to him smirked. "I thought you volunteered to help us tonight."

"I…did." Quinn faltered.

"Quinn!" Rachel smacked her playfully. "I cannot believe you allowed me to aid and abed your delinquency." She huffed indignantly.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's antics. She took Rachel's hand and pulled her off to the side so that the line could continue to advance. Then she looked at her friends. "Brooke and Richard, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel, these are some of my new friends."

Rachel politely stuck out her hand to greet them. "It's nice to meet you both. Are you in Quinn's classes?"

"No, we are all in the Gay-Straight Alliance together." Brooke, the redhead answered.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "You've put together a great carnival."

"Thank you." Richard replied with an easy smile.

"Had I known Quinn was already engaged for the evening…I wouldn't have…." Rachel began but was promptly cut off.

"Nonsense. Quinn's been talking about you nonstop since I've known her, I'm sure this was a pleasant surprise." Brooke stated with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

Both girls blushed instantly causing the redhead to roar with laughter.

"Go enjoy your birthday, Quinn. Things are under control here." Richard assured them.

When they walked away, with their cotton candy, Rachel turned toward Quinn and opened her mouth to speak but was swiftly interrupted.

"They're just friends." Quinn replied smugly, happy that Rachel was just a little bit jealous.

"They're your friends and they know about us…but are you…out?" Rachel asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

Quinn nodded slowly. "I'm not hiding it. I'll tell anyone who'll listen that I have a beautiful girlfriend whom I'm madly in love with." Then she asked quietly. "Are you not…out, I mean? At NYADA, are you out?"

Rachel shrugged. "I haven't really had the opportunity to tell anyone, as I have no friends."

"Rachel…"

"I'm not hiding it. But do you think it's wise to be so…open about everything?" Rachel asked.

"We're not in Lima anymore, Rachel. People don't really care. Besides, all the people that I care about are fine with us."

The brunette sighed. "I just don't want someone to hurt you because of…us."

Tears pricked both girls' eyes. Rachel's hesitation and concern nearly broke Quinn's heart.

"I won't live in fear of the 'what ifs?' I lived most of my high school career that way, and it nearly cost me my chance with you. I'll never live just to please someone else again…" Quinn took a step closer to her girlfriend and dropped her voice to a sultry whisper. "Unless that someone is you…I don't mind spending the rest of my life _pleasing_ you." She ended with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay, Puck."

"Hey!" Quinn shoved her playfully before she laced their fingers together and lead Rachel the rest of the way through the carnival.

Rachel seemed to relax a bit as they rode a few of the rides. Then the brunette led Quinn through the crowds and to the longest line in the place…the Ferris Wheel.

"You're not scared of heights are you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head. She always wanted to go on this ride, but never had anyone to go on it with. Santana and Brittany always had each other so she was the odd girl out.

"Finn was scared of heights. Which just seemed silly because he's so tall." Rachel rambled on. The blonde was amused by her girlfriend's logic.

They got on the ride and Quinn put her hand around Rachel as it started to move. The smile on Rachel's face was genuine. "When I was a kid, this was the only ride I would get on. I made my daddys take turns riding it with me all night long."

Quinn grinned and hugged Rachel tighter.

"But I always wanted to kiss someone at the top, and I never got to." Rachel all but whispered against Quinn's neck.

"I've never even been on the ride before." Quinn replied with a sad smile.

"Tell me another secret, Quinn." Rachel pleaded.

"Junior year for National's…Finn didn't write the song, 'Pretending', I did. He must have found my notebook but there was no way I could have proved it."

"I would have believed you." Rachel admitted softly before she asked. "So, you wrote it for him?"

"I wrote it for you. I had big plans for New York. I was going to tell you how I felt about you." Quinn frowned. "But instead, my words helped _Finn_ get you." She spat out his name with a growl.

Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's neck as she nuzzled her nose further into the blonde. "I felt so bad about telling Finn your secret sophomore year and then hearing that he kicked you out of his house…I went right to my dads and asked if you could move in with us." Quinn shifted in the seat uncomfortably. "But before I could approach you…you moved in with Puck and then Mercedes. Besides, I was scared you'd say 'no'."

"There's no way I could have refused that offer, Rachel. I've never been able to say 'no' to you." Quinn replied before grabbing Rachel's face and claiming the girl's lips.

When they finished their heated kiss, Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's and smiled. "There, we got to kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel." She said when she realized they had stopped at the top.

Rachel returned the smile before closing the distance and kissing her again. They felt the wheel start turning again.

Quinn sighed. "I've shared all of my favorite memories with you, Rachel."

"You're quite the charmer, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde smiled contentedly.

After going on a few more rides (the Ferris Wheel twice more), Quinn's legs became unbearably sore and they made their way back to her dorm room (Rachel playfully giving her a piggyback ride for some of the way). They barely got inside before the blonde had to collapse on the bed in pain. She did far too much today for it being the first time using her cane. She'd definitely be regretting that decision tomorrow and perhaps the day after that.

Her groans turned to moans when she felt Rachel's lips attach to her neck and the girl's tongue brush over the mark she just made.

"Rach…"

"Hmmm." Rachel said as she nipped her way up toward Quinn's jawline.

"Even though kissing you is in my top two things to do…you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Rachel said as she slightly pulled away from the blonde.

"Distract me…try to convince me that you're fine."

Rachel tried to sit up abruptly but Quinn grabbed her hand and held her in place. "I want to finish the conversation we were having before we left for the carnival."

Rachel frowned and squirmed a bit underneath Quinn's intense gaze. The blonde loosen her hold on the girl's hand as she softly ran her fingers up the brunette's arm. "What's going on with you, Rachel? You promised you'd always talk to me."

"What if I'm not ready to talk yet?" Rachel replied sheepishly while watching Quinn's fingers trail up her arm. "What if I'm sick of all the talking and just want to go back to the way things were?"

Quinn sat up and looked at Rachel intensely. "You don't have to try to fix us, Rachel. We're not broken…you and me, we're fine. Perfect even."

Rachel didn't answer. Quinn studied her before her eyes softened. "You don't have to talk to me…but I want you to try to talk to someone. Kurt…Santana…"

"Quinn." Rachel interrupted, and then she sighed loudly. "I just thought with him being gone and me being a few states away from what happened…I thought…"

The blonde nodded sadly. She understood what Rachel thought. She thought she could escape her past but it followed her to the city anyway.

"New York's bigger than I remember…and it's crowded and noisy and…" Rachel's voice was quiet. "It isn't supposed to feel this way."

"What way?"

"So…claustrophobic." Rachel noticed the blonde shake out her sore legs so she immediately grabbed one and started to massage it.

Quinn laid back and let Rachel distract herself; she knew Rachel needed time to compose herself. So she quietly laid back and watched Rachel stare intently at her fingers as she meticulously rubbed away the soreness in Quinn's aching muscles.

After the silence stretched several minutes, Rachel started to talk again. Her hands still rubbed Quinn's legs as her eyes remained trained on the ministrations her hands were making. "My first day in New York, I was in my apartment and heard a window breaking. An hour later, Kurt came home and found me still lying in the fetal position. Last week, a guy fell into me because he lost his balance when the subway train stopped. I ran out of the train and had to puke. I get flashbacks randomly. I can't stop it. Nothing I seem to do works. The noise of the city and the crowds and the strangers and school…it all just adds to the chaos already in my head."

It took a long time for Rachel to get all the words out, because she spoke slowly and deliberately. Then she looked up at Quinn for the first time during her whole monologue and said. "I wanted to tell you but…I don't want your opinion of me to change. You've already had to put up with so much from me…you've been so patient. You've waited for me." She sighed loudly. "I just want things to go back to normal."

Quinn's heart shattered into a million pieces when she heard Rachel's words. She sat up and took Rachel's hand in hers, and then she pulled the girl into her and hugged her as tight as she could. "First of all, there is nothing you could ever do that would negatively change my opinion of you. I'm not simply putting up with you Rachel…I am in love with you. I want to hear how your day was even if you had to cry for an hour or throw up in the subway tunnel. I want to know everything about you. And so far everything I learn about you…it makes me love you more, not less. It makes me even prouder; believe you're that much stronger. We waited because neither of us was ready; remember I only recently let you see me topless. I had my own issues. I still do."

Quinn paused to breathe, and heard Rachel whimpering. That's when she noticed how wet her shirt was; the brunette had been crying this whole time. "As far as going back to normal, Rachel, unfortunately there no longer is such a thing. There is always going to be a before and after. Before Russel. Before my accident. Before us. And from now on…the best we can do is just find a new…normal. Whatever that is. The two of us will find it together, okay?" She felt Rachel nod softly against her chest. "Good. And you know what? I like who I am better after. After everything. I'm a better person. A stronger person. And I have you."

After several more minutes of Rachel's silent sobs, the brunette pulled away and wiped her eyes stared into Quinn's hazel eyes. "So…I can call and cry to you and…"

"And whatever else you need to do. I'm always going to be here. Just let me be, please?"

Rachel nodded with a soft smile, before chastely planting her lips on Quinn's. When she pulled away, she whispered. "We still have cupcakes, but we forgot the ice cream."

Quinn chuckled and pulled Rachel into her.

**0000**

Rachel brought two candles with her, a '1' and a '9.' So she put one in each of the cupcakes and lit them.

"You have to hurry so we don't set off the fire alarms." Rachel giggled as she sat them in front of her girlfriend.

Quinn quickly blew them out with a smile. "I can't believe you also brought candles." She said incredulously as she took the candle out of her cupcake so she could take a big bite. "Wow." She muttered with her mouth full.

"Quinn! Manners." Rachel chastised with a smirk before biting into her own cupcake.

As they ate their dessert, Rachel began a conversation. "Do you miss him?" She asked so tentatively that it left no question in Quinn's mind as to whom she was talking about.

"Sometimes." Quinn admitted quietly.

Rachel nodded in acceptance of the answer. After a second or two, Quinn spoke again. "I think we should have had a funeral for him. Fran, Mom and I never really got closure. We were just so angry, and in shock, that we didn't think about the long term affects of not saying a proper goodbye. And now with no gravesite, I can't even go and yell at him. Or cry or whatever I need to do to put this past me."

Rachel sat her cupcake on the nightstand and scooted closer to Quinn, she placed a gentle hand on the blonde's arm. "I understand." She paused for a moment. "No matter what he did…no matter how much you want to continue hating him…he's still your Dad. And a part of you will always love him."

Quinn's eyes watered as she rested her hand on top of Rachel's and sighed. "You shouldn't be the one comforting me about this, Rachel. But thank you."

"It's easier to talk about your problems rather than my own, so in a way I'm being selfish." Rachel replied seriously.

Quinn laughed out loud. "You know, before I got to know you I did think you were a bit selfish." She shook her head at the audacity of that thought. "No one who knows you would believe that about you now."

Rachel smiled sadly. "The thing that I hated the most about what happened is that it also affected you. Girls get assaulted all the time; the statistics prove how common it is. But…because it was him, I feel like it didn't just happen to me."

Quinn's eyes found Rachel's and they bore into her soul. "I think that this makes it more…complicated. But no matter who hurt you, Rachel, it would have affected me. We're in this together."

Rachel tore her eyes away from Quinn's and breathed deeply. "But it was harder to talk to you about my…problems, because I didn't want to burden you. I didn't want you to have to choose which of us to…"

She was cut off before she could complete that thought. "I would always choose you."

Rachel nodded curtly. "That's what Santana told me, but it doesn't make it easier. I hate that you couldn't properly grieve him in fear that it would upset me."

Quinn shook her head. "It wasn't just because I was scared of upsetting you. I was still so angry at him. Sometimes I still am. But them sometimes, I'll remember when he took me to a baseball game with Fran and…" She trailed off. No matter how freeing it felt to talk about it, talking about the good things with Rachel just didn't seem right.

They were silent for a long time before Rachel spoke again. "It feels…somehow, it feels like we're going to be okay."

Quinn smiled sadly at her, but answered with conviction. "We will be, Rachel. Moving out of Lima wasn't a quick fix, but we will be okay."

**00000000**

They went to bed that night, and held each other tightly. And when Rachel got up in the morning for her shower, Quinn woke up as well. Rachel had been in the shower for a few minutes before Quinn snuck into the bathroom and wrote a message on the steamed up mirror. 'You are beautiful. It's not you're fault.' Then she drew a heart and wrote 'Love Always, Quinn.'

After she snuck back out of the bathroom, she left her room in search of breakfast for the two of them.

Fifteen minutes later when she got back to her room, Rachel was standing by her bed. The brunette's hair was still damp, her tight jeans clung to her delicious curves, and her white tank top was soaking through from her hair. She looked perfectly sexy and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She cleared her throat, hoping that her voice sounded normal, and tried to explain her absence. She spoke as she lifted up the contents in her hands, as a way to emphasize her words. "Got us breakfast. Tea, bagels and fruit. And don't you dare insult me by asking if it's all vegan friendly."

Rachel smiled as she slowly took the items from Quinn's hands and placed them on the nearest desk. Then she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled the girl into a heated kiss. Quinn quickly joined in without thought. When Rachel pulled away, just enough so that their lips still grazed each other, she whispered. "I got your message…in the bathroom. Thank you."

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips and claimed them again. Their kissing led to a make out session on the bed. However, Rachel did have a bus to catch so they didn't get too carried away. They forced themselves away from each other's lips, and decided to eat their breakfast. Rachel curled up into Quinn's arms as they happily ate their food in a comfortable silence.

Then they walked to the bus station together and when it was time for Rachel to get on her bus, she kissed Quinn one last time. Afterwards, she leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered against the shell of it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn breathed in, holding Rachel tightly.

Quinn watched the bus drive away and for the first time since the day after graduation, she was certain that they were both really going to be okay. Or at least, she knew they were on their way.

**A/N: So, now you know what it's really been like for Rachel in NYC. Also, just because Quinn never liked to talk about her dad, you now know that she truly did think about him. Did you guys like the 'On their Way' line? I tried to incorporate it as a way to show that things have come full circle. This is the beginning of things finally starting to get 'normal' for them. As they search for the 'new normal' that Quinn talked about.**

**Also, yes, I changed the name of my Tang Soo Do instructor but that really is his story. **

**Up next, Quinn searches for closure and Rachel makes friends….**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I just wanted to address something now that will be better explained later. I understand that many of you think that Rachel should be in therapy after what happened to her, and although I agree that it would be beneficial I have different plans for her. Unfortunately not everyone who needs professional help, especially after going through something like Rachel did, will accept that kind of help. Many try to do it alone…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As soon as the bus was out of sight, Quinn picked up her phone and called Kurt.

"Hello, Quinn."

"Hey…how is she, really?" Quinn decided to skip the small talk and ask what she wanted to know.

She heard him sigh deeply before he answered her question. "She won't talk to me. I've brought friends over to our place and asked her to join us whenever we went out, but she never does. I don't know what to do."

She takes a shaky breath. "Has she had anymore incidents? Since the day you found her crying in your apartment."

"No. And I'm glad she told you about that." He paused. "I would have told you but she made me promise not to tell anyone. I thought…I thought that if I kept her secrets that she would see that she could learn to trust me."

"Oh, Kurt." Quinn sighed.

There was an awkward silence on the line before Kurt spoke again. "She talks about you though. She was so excited to surprise you. And sometimes when she gets home from her Martial Arts class, she talks excitedly about things the kids do and the new kicks or forms she's been working on. I think she likes a few of her classes too." He paused. "She talks about the happy stuff. If she's having a bad day or whatever, then she doesn't talk about anything at all."

Quinn nodded, that sounded just like Rachel. "She doesn't want to be a burden, Kurt. She doesn't want to let you down or for things to change…"

"They won't."

"You and I know that, she doesn't." She took a slow breath. "Don't give up on her, Kurt. Just keep trying to get through and I think you will."

"Things went well for you guys then?" He asked with interest.

"We had a good time, and I didn't give up until she talked to me."

"I'll work on it and keep you updated." The boy told her.

"No. I don't need a report card on her Kurt. You were right in needing to prove she can trust you and that you'll keep her confidence. But…if things get worse, then tell someone, even if it's her dads."

"But you think she'll be okay?" He asked with concern.

"I think she thought she'd be better now and since she's not, she's having a hard time accepting that she was more affected by what happened than she ever wanted to admit. But I think…eventually, I think she'll be okay."

"I've been so worried and…I hate saying this, but I wasn't prepared to deal with this. I mean, we're best friends and we're roommates…but I'm not a psychologist, I…it's really hard."

"I can't imagine what it must be like for you. I know this isn't what you signed on for…"

"It's not what any of us signed on for." He replied.

"You're right. But…"

"I'm here for her, Quinn. You don't have to worry about that. I just wish I could do more."

"I'm sure you're doing everything you can."

"I only wish that was enough."

"Don't we all."

They chatted a bit longer, catching up on their first few weeks of school. Quinn told Kurt about their carnival and how Rachel surprised her and even brought cupcakes and candles. After she was finished talking to Kurt, she headed back to her dorm room.

When she got inside, Sydney was there.

"So? How was the day with your girlfriend?" She asked full of excitement.

"Perfect."

"Come on, I deserve more details! I had to sleep on a friend's floor last night." Her roommate demanded with a smile.

"We made up for lost time…" Quinn smiled dreamily. "Then we went to the carnival that one of the clubs sponsored. I won her a stuffed elephant on that one stupid game were you have to try to knock over the milk jars. And then we kissed atop the Ferris Wheel."

"You guys are so perfect…it's like a romantic comedy or Nicholas Sparks novel or something. I bet your whole life is like a fairytale." Sydney gushed.

"A fairytale? Right."

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"Since well…" Quinn realized that they had always talked about their first date being the night Rachel visited her in the hospital but did that actually count as their anniversary? Because they didn't officially get together for nearly two months after that.

"Wow, that wasn't supposed to be a trick question." Her roommate laughed.

Quinn grinned. "It's just…I was in love with her for so long and we were friends first…I don't know when to count us as being together."

"I've been there."

**00000000**

Friday evening, Quinn received a call from an excited Rachel. "Quinn!"

"Yeah, Rach. What's up?"

"I went to my Tang Soo Do class today, and I took your advice. I decided to go out on a limb and try to make a friend. There's this girl in my class, Kahlan, she's a few belt ranks higher than me and she's amazing. She's a dancer so when she does her forms she looks so…fluid. Anyway, I asked her if she'd help me out with my forms. I know the belt test isn't until December, but it's my first test and I want to be perfect. Anyway, she's going to help me after class from now on. And this weekend, we're even going to hang out a bit."

Quinn listened, she really did. And she was happy for Rachel. But when she heard how 'amazing' the girl is and that she's 'so fluid,' well, why couldn't Rachel's first friend be another gay guy like Kurt?

"Quinn? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Baby, I'm here." Quinn smiled.

"We got to talking and actually have quite a bit in common. She likes musicals and foreign films, so she invited me over to watch this film from India. Asoka or something like that. It's got subtitles, but really cool music. At least, according to her. So I'm going over there tomorrow."

"That's really cool." Quinn forced out with a smile. She hated herself for being jealous. Rachel was finally making friends and that was a good thing.

"Oh and Kurt is having friends over tonight and I promise to try to talk to them. I don't know what to say but…"

"Rachel…I know you think you're bad at making friends but you're going to a school where everyone there has the same interests as you. So you can talk about Broadway and Barbara Streisand, and Liza and whatever you want. I'm sure they'll love you."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Rachel. It's the truth."

"No, thank you for not giving up on me. I talked to Kurt when I got back yesterday and he had a lot of things to say. He said that he didn't want me to just tell him the good stuff, but he wanted me to tell him everything. And I think I actually believe him. So I told him a little about the things I've been telling you. We cried, then we watched Funny Girl and cried some more. Then we sang. It was…it was almost like before. And I know you said that we can't go back to normal…I think maybe we can get pretty close. Eventually. So thank you."

Quinn took a shaky breath as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I just want you to be happy again, Rachel. That's all I ever wanted for you."

Rachel didn't respond.

"And I'm glad that you and Kurt are talking again, I'm sure he missed you as much as you missed him."

"I didn't even realize I missed him until…until I got him back."

"You never lost him, Rachel. He was always there waiting for you."

"I know."

**000000**

**From Rachel: If you had a band what would you name it?**

**From Quinn: Rooftop Confessions. How about you?**

**From Rachel: Superman Complex.**

**From Quinn: That's a perfect one! Hey, aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Kurt and some of his friends?**

**From Rachel: I am. Mitch is a fellow musical theatre major who doesn't really like Barbara Streisand.**

**From Quinn: Oh the travesty!**

**From Rachel: Madelyn is a theatre major, who has never seen a musical.**

**From Quinn: Scandalous!**

**From Rachel: And I believe Harry has a crush on Kurt, so naturally I dislike him.**

**From Quinn: Naturally.**

**From Rachel: I tried, Quinn. I really did. But it seems as if I have to make my own friends.**

**From Quinn: Clearly you have higher standards than Kurt. **

**From Rachel: Are you mocking me? Because I'm a friend of Kurt's as are you, and if you say he has no standards, then…**

**From Quinn: Apparently his standards were left back in Lima ;)**

**From Rachel: I think I shall retire to my room. I am going to create a powerpoint about the things I will look for in my soon-to-be friends**

**From Quinn: Did you make a powerpoint about what you looked for in a girlfriend?**

**From Rachel: I didn't need to.**

**00000**

Quinn was surprised on Saturday morning when she received a package from Rachel. The brunette hadn't mentioned sending her anything, and she already got a birthday present from the girl.

She tore into the box quickly and was shocked at what she found. When she slowly pulled out Lucy, her stuffed lamb, she had tears in her eyes. Then she saw the note that was included inside the box.

_Quinn,_

_I figured you may need her more than I do, since I have Dumbo now (I changed his name when I realized that it was a boy). Anyway, I want you to remember the good times with your father. You have said that him giving this to you was your last great memory of him. So I hope she helps you find closure. _

_P.S. We'll have to find a new custody agreement, because I may want something in return. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Rachel Barbara Berry_

After reading through the short letter twice, Quinn quickly picked up her phone and called Rachel.

"I can't believe you kept her…considering." She said as soon as Rachel answered the phone.

"I may have stopped sleeping with her, but I'd never get rid of something you gave me. And _you _gave her to me, Quinn."

"I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You have done so much for me; I just wanted to return the favor."

"I don't know how I got so lucky." Quinn said shaking her head.

Rachel laughed softly. "I don't know anyone who'd call either of us lucky, Quinn."

"Even so, I feel lucky to have you."

Rachel was quiet.

"Oh, so how'd the powerpoint go?"

"Great! I know exactly what I'm looking for now." Rachel replied.

"And does your friend Kahlan fit the description?" Quinn asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, actually. Which reminds me, I'm not going to have my phone on so I'll call you when I get back."

"Why won't you have your phone on?"

"It's rude to use your phone when you're with someone, Quinn." Rachel admonished.

"That didn't seem to stop you last night when you had company."

"Kurt had company. I'm not about to be on the phone with someone else when I get invited to a friend's house for the first time."

"But I'm not someone else, I'm your girlfriend." Quinn nearly spat out at her. "Does she know about me?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Rachel answered.

"You don't see what that has to do with anything? Rachel…" Quinn couldn't help raising her voice.

"I already told you that I don't feel comfortable advertising my sexuality. I know you think that the world is a much more accepting place outside of Lima, Quinn, but you also weren't the one who was almost raped because of it!" Rachel spat back just as harshly.

Quinn swallowed thickly. Hearing Rachel said the word 'rape' tore her apart inside. "I'm sorry. I…I can't even begin to understand what you went through but…"

"If anyone asks if I'm seeing someone, I will tell them I have a girlfriend. But I won't advertise it, Quinn. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you but…"

"I'm not asking you to be strong, Rachel. It's just…you shouldn't hide parts of who you are. If people can't accept that then it's their problem."

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Quinn. Can't you see that?"

"Not if you don't explain it to me."

"He did what he did because I was your girlfriend, Quinn. I don't care if I can't make friends because they don't like my being gay. I am terrified that the wrong person will find out and I will be killed for it."

"Oh, Rachel…" Quinn cried.

"I may always have that fear Quinn, and it will have nothing to do with you, okay? I'm not ashamed of us. And I'm not trying to hide you. I just…"

"I get it Rachel. And I'm sorry I didn't sooner. Of course I don't expect you to broadcast us." Quinn admitted with a small voice.

"I have to go now, Quinn. But I will call you later. And I love you." Rachel said after a long moment of silence.

"I love you too."

As soon as Quinn hung up her call with Rachel, she texted Nicci.

**From Quinn: Well, I'm a bitch.**

**From Nicci: What'd you do?**

**From Quinn: Thanks for your faith in me.**

**From Nicci: What'd you do, Quinn?**

**From Quinn: I just got jealous of Rachel for making her first friend.**

**From Nicci: Yup, you're a bitch.**

**From Quinn: Thanks.**

**From Nicci: But at least you're aware of it. There's still hope for you ;)**

**From Quinn: I don't know why I even miss you. I should have texted Santana.**

**From Nicci: Like she would have been easier on you.**

**From Quinn: You're right. Looks like I need new friends :)**

Quinn chatted with Nicci a little while longer before shooting a text to Rachel.

**From Quinn: Baby, I know your phone's off. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I hate myself for it. I love you and I just want you to have fun today. I'll talk to you later.**

**0000**

Quinn was sitting on her laptop, waiting for either her mom or Fran to answer the skype call. When her mom's face appeared, she smiled.

"Hey mom."

"Quinnie? Is she there? I don't know how to do this, Frannie?" Judy said as she was looking anywhere but at the computer screen.

Then Fran appeared on the screen as well. "She's right there mom, look." Fran said pointing at the screen.

"Can she hear us?" Judy asked.

"I can hear you." Quinn answered with a smile.

"What's up sis?" Fran asked as she sat beside Judy.

"Hey, sweetie! I heard that Rachel surprised you for your birthday."

"She did. That's part of the reason I'm calling. She asked about dad. If I missed him."

She was met with silence, but she could see her sister and mom shift uncomfortably.

"What is this about, Quinnie?" Judy asked nervously.

"We never had a funeral, and I think we should have." She said.

"I appreciate that, Quinn. But it's a little late…"

"It's never too late to remember him." Quinn offered. "I thought…maybe we could just…I don't know. Talk about him. The good things. The things we miss about him."

She saw her mother tear up and she saw Fran look away.

"I know it's hard to talk about him…with everything that we've all been through. And maybe we should have talked about it more before he died but we sort of just did the Fabray thing and swept it under the rug because it was easier that way. But it really wasn't. We've all been suffering alone and I think…"

"I miss our Sunday Brunch. Remember how we used to just hang out…the four of us, and we'd talk about all the things we wanted to accomplish that week." Fran offered.

"Maybe we could still do that…the three of us." Quinn said. Her mom and Fran nodded.

"I…I miss the man I fell in love with. The romantic man who swept me off my feet. We had our honeymoon in Europe. He actually said he wanted to give me the world." Judy said with an unsteady voice.

"I miss our summer barbeques. I loved the summer he taught me to drive a stick shift." Quinn said.

"I loved that summer too!" Fran giggled. "You were awful at it. I never laughed so much in my life."

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled playfully.

"When you girls were born…he was never so happy. You two really were his whole world." Judy said.

They were silent for a moment. Then Fran asked. "When do you think it all changed?"

"Fran." Judy chastised quietly.

"No. That's the thing I never understood. When did things get so bad? If we were his whole world? Why did he make us feel like we were always letting him down? If he wanted to give you the world, why'd he hit you?"

There was a long silence.

"No one's perfect, Fran." Judy replied.

"But he sure wanted us to be." Fran muttered.

"It's just…maybe we'd be able to understand if…" Quinn began but was cut off by her mom.

"I don't think we'll ever understand. But that doesn't mean we can't move on." Judy said.

"So, you're okay with never knowing why he changed?" Quinn asked.

"I think that in this instance, I won't really feel better either way. He still did what he did and I still hate him for it." Judy said.

"So you haven't forgiven him?" Quinn wondered.

"I guess not. Not really." Judy replied. "I remember the person he used to be and I can't reconcile that with what he did."

"I miss him." Fran said after an awkward silence.

"Me too. I was scared to admit that for a long time, but I do miss him. I've missed him since he kicked me out of the house. All I ever wanted was for him to forgive me." Quinn explained. "I think part of me hates that he died before I got a chance to make him proud of me."

"Quinn, it wasn't your job to make him see that. Because you've always been the most amazing daughter, and I'm sorry we made you doubt that." Judy said.

"I hate that he never tried to understand us. Sure he was a great dad at times, but there were also so many times that he failed to understand what it was like for us. He always expected so much of us, and even when we did everything that was expected, it wasn't enough." Fran replied with frustration.

They talked for another two hours. They laughed about the good times and cried about the bad times. They complained about the things that annoyed them and smiled about the things they learned from him. And when the conversation was over, Quinn shut off her computer, grabbed Lucy the lamb and held her to her chest until she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up several hours later, she was surprised when she realized that it had been the first time she ever cried over the death of her father. The knowledge of that coupled with the talk she had with Fran and her mother made her feel so much lighter.

Quinn ate before getting ready for bed. When she was finished, she climbed into her bed and grabbed her phone. She shot off her normal text to Rachel. 'You are beautiful and I love you.' And when her phone buzzed seconds later she smiled.

**From Rachel: Don't hate yourself **

**From Quinn: Hey gorgeous! How'd it go today?**

**From Rachel: Perfect! You'd love her, Quinn. I know you would.**

**From Quinn: You'll have to introduce me when I come over next weekend.**

**From Rachel: I'd love to! How was your day?**

**From Quinn: I talked to mom and Fran. We had our very own little memorial of sorts and it was…helpful.**

**From Rachel: I'm happy for you, Quinn.**

**From Quinn: He wasn't a perfect man. He wasn't even a great man. But he was my dad, you know?**

**From Rachel: I know.**

**From Quinn: Is that how you felt about Shelby? After she hurt you and then came back?**

**From Rachel: I wanted to hate her. It hurt that she rejected me, and then that she came back with a…replacement daughter.**

**From Quinn: That's not what Beth was for her. You gotta know that.**

**From Rachel: I do now, but at the time…that's what if felt like when I found out she adopted. I realized that she may not be the perfect mother or really my mom at all, but she is the only one I have. And that has to be enough.**

**From Quinn: I wish that we would have stayed friends after sophomore year. We bonded over the summer and then when school started junior year…I pretended nothing happened between us.**

**From Rachel: We both know that you didn't want to stay just friends Quinn. Was it hard for you? To be around me that way and realize that you wanted more?**

**From Quinn: What do you think?**

**From Rachel: I think that was a stupid question, because I know how I felt when I didn't think you felt the same way about me.**

**From Quinn: I wish that both of us weren't so scared back then…look at how much time we missed.**

**From Rachel: We missed a lot of time, but we have our entire lives ahead of us.**

**From Quinn: Even forever with you isn't long enough, Rach.**

**From Rachel: Such the charmer, Fabray**

**From Quinn: It's not just a line, Rachel, it's the truth.**

**From Rachel: I love you.**

**From Quinn: And I love you.**

**0000**

**From Quinn: If you were a character in a TV show, what show would you want to be on?**

**From Rachel: I love that question! Unfortunately there aren't very many shows where the characters get to sing and dance.**

**From Quinn: Can you imagine if there was one? I bet it'd be lame.**

**From Rachel: I agree! So I guess I'd have to say… Merlin. I love castles and magic. **

**From Quinn: Merlin? Really? **

**From Rachel: What about you?**

**From Quinn: Vampire Diaries**

**From Rachel: I should have known with your obsession with the undead.**

**From Quinn: Not the vampires. But everyone in that cast is so hot.**

**From Rachel: Should I be jealous?**

**From Quinn: Yes, if I ever meet anyone from that show then I am so leaving you! ;)**

**From Rachel: Quinn!**

**From Quinn: Did you just stomp your foot and pout? Because I can totally picture you doing that.**

**From Rachel: Shut up!**

**From Quinn: You did! :)**

**From Rachel: Good night, Quinn.**

**From Quinn: Night Rach. I love you.**

**From Rachel: I love you too. :)**

**0000000**

**A/N: I know this chapter was a whole lot of dialogue between Quinn and pretty much everyone, but it needed to be done. I hope you guys liked it! **

**Up next, Quinn visits Rachel in New York and meets Kahlan! What will Quinn do to claim her girl?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter is fairly long, I hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Quinn's week went by excruciatingly slow because all she could think about was how on Friday after class she was heading to New York to see Rachel. As Quinn stepped off the bus in NYC, she was surprised to see Rachel waiting for her.

"Rachel." Quinn breathed as her smile grew.

Rachel smiled back and immediately took Quinn's luggage. It was the kind that conveniently had wheels, so it was easy for Quinn to handle while trying to walk with a cane. But nonetheless, she was grateful for Rachel to take it off her hands.

"I didn't plan on you coming to meet me; I was going to grab a cab." Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head and scoffed. "Nonsense, I'd never make you try to wander through New York alone, Quinn."

The blonde followed her girlfriend back to the apartment she shared with Kurt. When they arrived, the boy was not yet home. Rachel brought Quinn's suitcase to her bedroom and returned to the living room, coming face to face with the blonde.

"So, we're alone?" Quinn smirked as she playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

"Quinn!" Rachel shoved her, but the blonde caught her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Rachel instantly slid her lips across Quinn's and their tongues got re-acquainted with each other. They made their way to the couch as their hands wandered freely. Quinn started to kiss the brunette's neck, before sucking it and claiming her. She smiled to herself when she heard her girlfriend moan loudly at the sensation.

Before they could further enjoy their reunion, Kurt walked through the door. "Okay, while Quinn's here we will have to initiate our rule."

"What rule?" Quinn asked as she pulled away from Rachel and straightened her hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Quinn's attempt to appear innocent after he just saw her groping his best friend. "The sock rule…or was it a scarf?" He replied as he threw Rachel an amused look.

"It was scarf, and I hardly think it'll be necessary."

Quinn furrowed her brows. "What do you guys need a rule like that for?"

"So I don't walk in on what I just walked in on." Kurt said as he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some juice. "And since Blaine's going to visit for Thanksgiving, and you'll make frequent visits as well, I figured it was prudent to establish rules now."

"Oh my god. You've been living with Rachel for a month and you already talk like her. Did you create a powerpoint presentation to outline your…rules?"

"Hey!" Both divas pouted causing Quinn to smirk proudly. Rachel smacked Quinn's shoulder playfully before she headed for the bathroom.

"Rachel said that we're all eating in and having a girls night." Kurt said when Rachel was safely out of earshot.

Quinn frowned slightly. She had been hoping for some alone time, just to catch up with the girl. Barring that, she hoped to explore the city a little.

"She's doing better, Quinn. I think she just wants to have a normal night in. A slumber party like the good ole days." Kurt explained as he sat beside the blonde.

Quinn was quite for a while as she pondered Kurt's choice of words. "She was supposed to introduce me to a friend of hers, Kahlan?" The blonde made a statement but it sounded more like a question.

"Kahlan? She's great, you'll love her."

Quinn rolled her eyes and Kurt chuckled. "And she was planning on having Kahlan over tomorrow evening. She was going to invite her to the slumber party but I had to tell her that I didn't think that was a wise idea."

"You think?" Quinn groaned. Really? That would have been awkward.

The boy smiled at her. "She's just so excited to have a friend Quinn, relax. It's a good thing."

"What does she look like?" Quinn asked because she needed to know.

The boy's eyes widened which Quinn took for a bad sign. Then the bathroom door opened and Rachel walked out. The blonde heard Kurt whisper, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"I thought we could have dinner together and watch movies tonight." Rachel said as she climbed into Quinn's lap and let the blonde hold her.

"Do I get a say in the movie choices?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess." Rachel smirked. "Though I can assure you that I had no plans on watching any musicals."

"She's been on an action movie kick." Kurt commented. "And the only reason I sat through the movie '300' was because none of those very toned men wore shirts."

Quinn laughed out loud.

"Kurt can mock me all he wants, but he cried at the end of Gladiator just as I did. Also King Arthur was a decent movie, and not just because Keira Knightley was in it." Rachel replied.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, Rachel? I didn't realize you liked action movies."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "They aren't straight up action movies, they are somewhat historical."

"You and your history, I didn't even know she liked the subject until she made me sit through The Patriot." Kurt mused.

"She loves History. We watched the history channel a lot during the summer. You even got my mom and Fran interested in those documentaries that you left at my house. Fran was just talking about one of them this week."

After a few more minutes engaging in small talk, they discussed what to have for dinner. They settled on ordering in from Kurt and Rachel's favorite Thai restaurant. Quinn was in awe of how good the food was as she devoured it while watching A Knight's Tale.

When the girls were done with their food, their bodies naturally drifted towards each other. Quinn reveled at the feel of Rachel in her arms as the brunette's head rested in her lap. She let one arm drape across Rachel's torso as she drew hearts on the exposed skin there. With her other hand, she continued to run her fingers through Rachel's silky locks and gently massage her scalp. She wasn't sure which hand was earning the soft purring from the brunette, but she had no intention of stopping the movements of either.

They barely got through one more movie before Rachel started to yawn.

"Baby, it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night." Quinn whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"But we didn't even get to the girl talk and the gossip and the…" She yawned again.

Quinn smiled adoringly as she placed a gentle kiss on top of Rachel's head. "We still have tomorrow night, love. I promise we can do everything you want then."

"Mmmkay." Rachel purred as she burrowed her face into Quinn and started to softly snore.

Kurt watched the interaction with amazement. "She truly is a completely different person with you, Quinn." He checked to make sure that Rachel was in fact sleeping. "She sleeps with her bedroom door locked at night and she's still not too affectionate with anyone. She keeps her distance…but with you…she's so…comfortable."

Quinn let Kurt's words wash over her as she stared at her sleeping beauty. "I guess I never really thought about it, since she's never distanced herself from me. I…I don't know why she lets me in but I'm glad she doesn't shut me out."

Kurt scoffed at her. "You don't know why she lets you in? The girl is hopelessly in love with you."

Quinn's whole face lit up. "Well, the feeling's definitely mutual."

Upon hearing that Rachel slept in a locked bedroom, Quinn knew that she wouldn't just let the girl sleep on the couch tonight. "Rach…baby, we're going to go to bed, okay? I need you to get up."

Rachel's eyes popped open as she peered at Quinn sleepily. She rubbed her eyes like a little kid, trying to get the sleep out of them. Quinn couldn't help loving her even more for it.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked through a yawn.

"Nearly midnight." Quinn answered. "Guess you had a long day."

Rachel nodded. "Kahlan worked my butt off in class today. I was exhausted."

The blonde nodded as she tried to bite back the jealousy. "How's class going?" Quinn asked as she tried to get Rachel off the couch.

"Good. I think I got my first form down." She seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of it.

Kurt wrapped one of Rachel's arms around his shoulders as he helped the girl sleepily stumble to her bedroom. Quinn limped behind them with her cane in hand. When they got inside, Kurt looked at Quinn.

"Can you handle it from here?"

The blonde nodded.

Rachel crawled on her bed and under the blankets. Quinn sighed and instead of putting pajamas on she just took her pants off and climbed into bed with the brunette. She wrapped her arms around Rachel, who held her in place firmly and soon the brunette was asleep again.

Quinn pulled Rachel further into her and nuzzled her nose into the crook of the brunette's neck. Then she waited for sleep to take her as well. But not before whispering, "Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you."

Rachel was awake by 7am the next morning, and woke Quinn up as she tried to sneak out of bed. "What's on the agenda today?" Quinn asked as she saw Rachel strip down to her bra and panties.

The brunette turned around and looked at Quinn shyly. "I…"

Quinn climbed to the edge of the bed and looked at Rachel. "I was actually hoping to take you around to some spots I know you haven't been to yet." Quinn offered, earning an intrigued look from Rachel.

"You…the tourist…are going to show me my city?" Rachel asked with amusement.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's response. "_Your _city, huh?"

Rachel shrugged as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"What do you say?" Quinn urged.

"I say that I pay this time because you paid for everything at the carnival which upset me because it was your birthday and…"

"How about I pay for the activities and you pay for our meals." Quinn suggested.

"Quinn…"

"Let me do this for you, Rachel." Quinn practically begged. She smiled with Rachel reluctantly agreed.

As they got ready for the day, Quinn rifled through her luggage and grabbed a present she brought for Rachel. "Hey, Rach, I have something for you." She waited for Rachel to approach her and handed the wrapped gift to the brunette.

Rachel opened it and pulled out a black t-shirt that said 'I'd rather be watching Merlin' in white lettering. Rachel grinned at her.

"I made it online after our little discussion about TV shows." Quinn shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but secretly hoping Rachel didn't hate it. "It isn't much, I just figured…" She trailed off suddenly embarrassed because Rachel had yet to respond.

But when the brunette tore off the shirt she was currently wearing and put on her new one, Quinn knew she did the right thing in getting it for her. She smiled when Rachel enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks Quinn! I love it."

**00000**

The first place Quinn took Rachel was on a ferry ride around Liberty Island to view the Statue of Liberty. "I promise we'll come back here when I can actually walk up those steps to the top." Quinn said with certainty.

"I would love that." Rachel replied in awe. "It's so much bigger up close. I see it almost every day and never really looked at it."

After the trip around Liberty Island, they went to Ellis Island. "I know you like history and since you once mentioned that your Dad's ancestors came through here, I thought maybe we could look for their names."

"Can we do that? I thought that was just something they let Will Smith do in Hitch."

"Where do you think I got the idea?" Quinn smirked.

Both girls were fascinated by the history that surrounded them. They took the tour and marveled as the man told them everything they could ever hope to know about the place. And when Rachel found her ancestors names on the ledger, it made the whole trip worth it.

After the Ellis Island adventure, they grabbed lunch on their way to Central Park. They had to walk slowly, as Quinn had to hobble around with her cane, but they had all day and the blonde was just happy to be with Rachel.

"Last time we were here, I was in a wheelchair and I was too scared to tell you how I felt about you. Now, you're actually my girlfriend and I'm walking!" Quinn mused with a smile that couldn't be tamed.

"I can't believe how well you're doing with your walking, Quinn. You've come so far." Rachel said proudly.

Quinn returned Rachel's smile as she led them to the Central Park Zoo.

"Really? I've actually been looking forward to coming here!" Rachel announced as Quinn paid for their tickets and they walked inside.

"I know."

They went to see the lions, elephants, penguins and monkeys first. Quinn had to sit down every so often to rest her legs but when she did, Rachel sat beside her and talked excitedly about the animals they had just seen.

"If you could be any animal, what would you be?" Rachel asked her.

"Dolphin."

"Oooh, great choice! I love dolphins. But I'd have to be some sort of songbird."

"Obviously." Quinn grinned. "Then I want to change my choice. I want to be a bird too."

Rachel smiled adoringly at her. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn noticed how the brunette's walls were slowly coming down and she was ecstatic about it. It was the first intimate action Rachel had taken with her in public. She wanted so much to hold her hand while they walked from place to place, but didn't want to push Rachel beyond her comfort level. So she simply enjoyed Rachel's head resting on her shoulder. She vowed to find joy in the smallest things.

"Hey, can we go to the petting zoo? I wanna see if they have any lambs."

Quinn nodded, then stood up and they walked to the petting zoo. When Rachel squatted down to pet one of the lambs, Quinn snapped a picture with her phone. Rachel's smile was wide as she hugged the animals gently and squealed with joy when it licked her.

They stopped at the souvenir shop afterwards and Rachel bought them each a t-shirt. After they were finished with the activities that Quinn had planned, the girls returned home. The blonde was happy to collapse on the couch and put her sore legs up for a while.

Rachel sat beside her and rested Quinn's legs on her lap before taking each leg and massaging it. "You really shouldn't push yourself too hard. I don't want you to be sore for days just because you want to see everything New York has to offer. You'll have four years to see it all, Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes and imagined the next four years with Rachel. A content smile graced her lips. She was surprised when Rachel's soft lips touched her own but immediately reciprocated the kiss. When Rachel finally pulled away, she sighed. "I've wanted to do that all afternoon. I considered following you to the bathroom just so I could have some alone time with you."

Quinn's eyes immediately darkened. "Why didn't you?"

Rachel shrugged. "I still don't know what's appropriate for us."

The blonde frowned. "What do you mean…appropriate?"

"Had I shoved you in the bathroom stall just to make out with you…would that have been…acceptable?"

"Hell yes."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Rachel. I'm fine whenever you want to kiss me. But as for the whole bathroom scenario, believe it or not I actually thought about a similar thing before."

Rachel looked at her apprehensively.

"Come on, after how many big confrontations or heart wrenching conversations that took place in restrooms…you've never imagined it? Our first real kiss was in the bathroom, Rachel."

The brunette bit her lip in thought. "I hadn't previously imagined it, but I think I might start to now."

"Stop thinking…start doing." Quinn grabbed Rachel's face and crashed their lips together again.

Before they even got started, they were once again interrupted by Kurt. "I swear, if you guys don't start implementing our scarf policy, I'm going to get my revenge when Blaine comes to visit." He groaned as he shielded his eyes and walked passed them to his room.

"We weren't even doing anything Kurt!" Quinn complained as she sat up and cuddled into Rachel.

Rachel claimed a quick kiss from the blonde before climbing off the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Any requests for dinner?"

"Are you going to cook for me?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"I have been getting better. Kurt even said that my vegetable soup is edible."

Quinn laughed out loud.

"I can also make vegan pizza, but that is significantly less…adequate."

"Well, I'll be daring and try the pizza." Quinn smiled.

"Great!" Rachel smiled back.

Quinn helped the brunette make dinner, sharing gentle kisses along the way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Rachel exclaimed as she pre-set the oven. "I told Kahlan about us."

Quinn stared at her girlfriend in awe. Coming out to anyone was a big step for Rachel, and Quinn was proud of her. "Really? Why?"

Rachel hopped up on the countertop and beckoned Quinn to her. The blonde limped over to her, and stood between Rachel's legs. They shared a soft kiss before Rachel answered. "Kurt came by after my Martial Arts class a few times so I introduced them. One day she asked if he was single because she wanted to set him up with her best friend if he was. Since I realized that she was completely fine with having gay friends, I told her about us. She's excited to meet you."

They shared another languid kiss, before the oven beeped signaling that it was ready for them to put in the pizza. Kurt joined them halfway through dessert preparation and the three of them laughed and talked as they made their vegan chocolate chip cookies.

At promptly 7pm, there was a knock on the door. Rachel hurried to the door to let their guest in. Kurt and Kahlan shared an easy hug while Quinn silently observed the woman. She looked their age, or near enough to it. And she was gorgeous. She had black hair and blue eyes that appeared jade at times. She was thin but looked toned, and she had pale skin…though not as pale as hers. Instantly Quinn wanted to hate her.

When Kahlan and Kurt parted from their hug, the jade eyes turned their attention on Quinn. "And you must be Quinn; you're as beautiful as Rachel said you'd be." Then she looked at Rachel. "And I thought she was exaggerating." She finished with a smile.

Quinn blushed with the girl's words and her eyes immediately caught Rachel's. Rachel ducked her head shyly as Quinn wrapped her arm possessively around her girlfriend's waist. "Thank you."

Kahlan gave her an easy smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The raven haired beauty extended a hand in greeting and Quinn took it firmly in her own as her gaze never left Kahlan's.

"The pleasure's mine, I've heard so much about you." Quinn was outwardly pleasant and to those who didn't know her, maybe even kind. But Kurt and Rachel knew the cool as ice façade she was putting forth, though neither said a word.

"All good I hope." Kahlan smiled before glancing at Rachel. Perhaps she was well aware of Quinn marking her territory.

"Only the best." Quinn returned her smile, though hers was tight lipped and forced.

She felt Rachel squirm in her hands and decided to tone it down. So she leaned in and kissed Rachel's cheek before retiring to the living room. Kurt followed her.

"I think peeing on her would have been more subtle." He quipped eliciting a scoff and an eye roll from the blonde. "Your show of dominance was entirely unnecessary. She's straight and has a boyfriend."

"Like that stopped me from falling for Rachel." Quinn pointed out.

"Oh, honey, you were never straight."

Quinn's mouth dropped open to argue until she realized that it was futile.

"And besides, Rachel is hardly interested in anyone but you." Then he added pointedly. "What with your charming personality, I don't have a clue as to why."

"Sorry." Quinn groaned. She felt sufficiently reprimanded.

Quinn decided to give the girl a chance and noticed that they were not giving off any vibes other than that of friends. They sat at a suitable distance and Kahlan kept her eyes properly away from any of Rachel's finer…assets.

After a pleasant dinner, in which Quinn learned that Kahlan's boyfriend was the bass guitarist in a country band and that the girl was well read and loved to write, they began a game of Scrabble. It turned out that Kahlan's vocabulary was commendable, but the fact that she didn't let Rachel win (causing the diva to pout like a proper sore loser) earned her a few points in Quinn's book. After all, it was Quinn's job to give Rachel what she wanted and reap the benefits for doing so. So as Rachel sputtered about cheaters and demanded a rematch, Quinn smiled smugly knowing only she could love this side of Rachel.

"I didn't realize you were such a…diva." Kahlan mused as she played her first word of the second game.

"You should have seen her storm-outs in high school. They were legendary." Kurt smirked.

Rachel huffed at the slight teasing, and leaned into Quinn as the blonde held her happily.

"Please tell me you don't always let her win Quinn, because I thought better of you." Kahlan asked.

"I was Valedictorian of our graduating class; I don't let anyone beat me." Quinn grinned proudly.

"Valedictorian and Head Cheerleader for two years." Rachel gushed as she kissed Quinn chastely.

"Way to bust the stereotype, I'm impressed."

"As you should be." Rachel smiled.

Quinn won the next game, just to prove to Kahlan that she wasn't a push over. Rachel took losing slightly better that time.

After their Scrabble showdown, the four of them relaxed to watch a movie and enjoy the homemade chocolate chips. They chatted amicably through most of the predictably boring romantic comedy that Kurt picked out. And at the end of the night, Quinn actually found herself liking Kahlan. Though, she would always be a bit jealous of how hot she was.

Rachel walked Kahlan to the elevator, while Quinn tried her best to help Kurt tidy up the vacated living room. When everything was taken care of and they had gotten ready for bed, the girls retired to Rachel's bedroom.

"I can't believe you never told me that she looked like the hot chick from Merlin." Quinn tried to contain her jealousy.

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed. "Are you serious right now?" She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "You had Megan Fox as your OT and didn't seem to notice but now that my friend happens to look a little like Katie McGrath…you're jealous?"

"First of all, I noticed Sadie. She was hot, I'm not blind I just wasn't interested. Second, if she had showed any interest at all in you…I would have blown a gasket."

"Quinn…"

"I'm jealous of anyone when it comes to you, Rachel. I was jealous that Puck grabbed you and threw you in the pool when we were in New York for National's in May. I was jealous that you remained friends with Finn even though it was clear you had no interest in him and that was _before_ I knew he wanted you back. I was jealous when Nicci said you were hot."

"Wait, Nicci thinks I'm hot?"

"Rachel, you're not helping." Quinn groaned. Then she sighed. "I was even jealous that you slept with Simba every night."

Rachel could barely contain her composure at the admission. Seriously? Jealousy over a stuffed animal?

"I assure you that what Simba and I had is over. I moved on. I have Kovu now." Rachel replied steadily, trying to keep from smiling.

Quinn sighed loudly before giggling overtook her. Rachel watched in amusement. When Quinn finally regained her composure she spoke. "You're right. I'm over-reacting."

Rachel smiled adoringly at her and Quinn felt her heart skip a beat. Then the brunette rolled her eyes and smirked. "I can't really get mad at you for your unwarranted jealousy…since I facebook stalked your roommate the moment I left Yale. It seems that since she's straight and has been in a relationship with Jack for three years now that I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Quinn laughed out loud as her face morphed into that of pure bliss. Rachel was jealous. She shook her head incredulously as she replied to her girlfriend. "You went through all that trouble with stalking Sydney, when you had to know that I wasn't in the least bit interested in her?"

"I couldn't be sure. You seem to have a thing for brunettes." Rachel smiled shyly.

"One brunette. And I'm lucky enough to claim her as my girlfriend."

"I am yours, Quinn. Please remember that." Rachel said as she approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around the girl. "You're still the prettiest girl I have ever met."

Quinn seized Rachel's lips. They made their way to the bed, shedding their shirts on the way. Quinn wanted to relish in the knowledge that Rachel was hers so she attached her lips to every spot of exposed skin she could mark as her own. Rachel moaned approvingly.

Eventually they shed their bras too, and Quinn took the same care on each of Rachel's breasts that she did on the rest of the girl's neck and torso.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered. "I do have to be somewhat presentable. You can't just…"

Quinn smirked as she twisted a hardened nibble in her mouth.

"Oh god!"

"You have to be quiet, Rach, Kurt's in the next room." Quinn whispered against Rachel's skin as she worked her way back up and claimed Rachel's lips again.

**000000**

The next morning, Quinn woke up with Rachel in her arms. She smiled knowing that she wore Rachel out so much that the girl didn't get up until after10am. When she felt Rachel shift in her arms, she placed an open mouthed kiss to the brunette's bare shoulder.

"Morning, baby." The blonde whispered softly.

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and smiled. "Morning."

Quinn leaned in for a kiss, but Rachel stopped her. "Morning breath."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Then let's hurry and brush our teeth because I need to kiss you."

As soon as their teeth were brushed, Quinn attached their lips and sighed into the kiss. She could wake up this way forever.

"It's way too early for this." Kurt groaned as he stood in the doorway of the open door.

"Sorry." Rachel replied apologetically.

"Please tell me that the next visit is you going to Yale." He replied pointedly.

"Yes, of course. Thanksgiving break." Rachel smiled brightly.

"What! I won't see you for six weeks?" Quinn whined.

"We better make up for lost time." Rachel grinned and Quinn kissed her.

"No way. Not until I leave the apartment." Kurt demanded causing both girls to chuckle.

Instead of doing what they started, Quinn grabbed her laptop out of her suitcase and sat it up in the living room.

"Hey, Rach? I was going to Skype my mom and Fran. We're kind of starting up an old tradition for Sunday brunch. I'd love for you to join me."

"Of course!" Rachel smiled as she looked down at her appearance and back up at Quinn. "Is this okay? Or should I change?"

"You're fine, now get over here." Quinn beckoned with a smile.

Rachel sat beside Quinn on the couch, and draped her legs over the blonde's lap. Quinn kissed her softly before she turned her attention to the screen and waited for someone to answer her call. Soon, both Fran and Judy could be seen.

"Rachel! What a lovely surprise! I didn't know you'd join us." Judy said as soon as she saw the brunette.

"Morning Judy, Fran." Rachel greeted happily.

"How's NYADA, Rachel?" Fran asked.

"Getting better." Rachel replied honestly.

"How's New York?" Judy asked, hoping for a more elaborate response.

Rachel's whole face lit up. "Quinn took me on a ferryboat ride around Liberty Island and then we went to Ellis Island and found information about my ancestors. And then we went to the Central Park Zoo after that." She looked at her girlfriend and touched Quinn's cheek gently. "New York's more fun with Quinn in it."

The blonde blushed and ducked her head at Rachel's words. She could hear her mom 'awww' and Fran make fake gagging sounds. Quinn shot her sister a glare causing Fran to erupt with laughter.

"So what else did you do this weekend?" Judy asked.

"Only G-rated responses please." Fran teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We had a movie night with Kurt on Friday and I met one of Rachel's friends last night."

"She was jealous." Rachel smirked.

"Quinn! Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Judy scolded her.

"Actually she handled herself well. Just claiming her territory a bit but she's lucky I thought it was sexy."

Fran chuckled and Judy blushed but Quinn smiled proudly.

After learning about Judy and Fran's rather dull week, they finished with their small talk.

"Okay, now what are your plans for this next week?" Judy asked, initiating their new (old) tradition.

"I want to pass my stupid Lit test." Quinn mumbled.

"I want to get a date." Fran replied.

"I hope to find a new job. I've been working part time but I need something more." Judy said.

Quinn smiled at her mother proudly; she truly admired her ability to continue on with her life despite the obstacles she faced. She used to think her mother was weak, but lately she realized that she would be blessed if she possessed just half of her mother's strength and tenacity.

"I hope to make another friend." Rachel said into the silence.

Judy and Fran shifted awkwardly. "Are you having trouble making friends, dear?" Judy asked with concern. "Those kids don't know what they're missing."

Rachel smiled sadly. "I haven't really given them the chance; I've sort of been keeping to myself. But I intend to put myself out there a bit more."

"I am so proud of you, Rachel. Both of you." Judy smiled then looked at Fran. "All of you. I'm proud of all of my girls."

Of course that led to the four of them crying and exchanging 'I love you's.' When the call ended, Rachel and Quinn made themselves breakfast.

"Thanks for including me in that. It's great that you guys are getting together every Sunday to think positively about the coming week." Rachel said before taking a sip of her orange juice. "Perhaps, I'll start something like that with my dads."

Quinn smiled. "I think they would enjoy that."

**0000**

The time to leave came far too soon for Quinn, especially with the knowledge that it'd be weeks until she got to hold Rachel in her arms again. Before she climbed on her bus, she hesitated because she really wanted to hug Rachel goodbye, but it was in public so she decided against it. Just before she climbed up the first step, Rachel called out to her.

"Quinn…?"

The blonde turned around and was engulfed by the brunette. She instantly returned the hug, squeezing Rachel close to her. "I'll miss you, Quinn." Rachel whispered against her ear.

"I'll miss you too, Rach."

And before Quinn could pull away, Rachel's lips brushed her cheek. They lingered just long enough for Quinn to know that it really happened. Then Rachel backed away and smiled at Quinn. "I love you. Call me when you get in so I know you're safe."

Quinn nodded. "I will. I love you to, Rachel." The blonde smiled before turning around and struggling to limp up the steps. When she made it to her seat, she looked out the window and saw Rachel watching her. She waved and Rachel immediately waved back. As the bus took off, Quinn rested her head against the seat with contentment. Sure it was a kiss on the cheek, but it was progress. Rachel was really trying for them, and Quinn couldn't ask anything more of her. Her eyes closed and sleep took her as she traveled back to Yale and dreamed of her beautiful girlfriend.

**A/N: Up next, they spend the next several weeks apart. Will absence make the heart grow fonder? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I only wish I owned any of this stuff…**

Quinn was happy when she arrived at her Lit class on Thursday afternoon and received a B on the test she took earlier in the week. Her day got interesting when her Creative Writing Professor asked her to talk to him after class.

"Yes, Professor Bishop?" Quinn asked anxiously.

He smiled at her as he rose from his desk. He rifled through some of the papers sitting in front of him until he landed on the one he was looking for.

"Satan calls us Faberry?" He questioned as he handed the short story to her.

She smiled because she had fun writing that story. It was about how Santana ('Satan') takes all the credit for her and Rachel getting together. It was supposed to be fiction, but it was based off of a recent conversation she had with the Latina where Santana told Quinn that she owed her for setting her up with Rachel. Of course Quinn was dumbfounded, because she did all the work (serenading Rachel and getting in an accident to stop the wedding and whatever). It also surprised Quinn to learn that all of their friends referred to them as Faberry, which was amusing in and of itself. But she had to admit, it sounded a lot better than Finchel ever did.

Quinn looked at him with questions in her eyes. "You already gave me an A on it; I don't understand what you want to know."

He chuckled. "I've seen you in the Drama Club meetings; I'm one of the facility advisors for it. Did you know that every year, I choose an original play written by a student and the club puts on a workshop to bring the chosen manuscript to the stage? I want you to make that short story into a play. I've already chosen the one we'll be doing this spring, so you have over a year to complete it."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. Her story was personal and she didn't really want to share it with anyone else. But how could she tell him that since the assignment was supposed to be a work of fiction?

"It's a great opportunity Quinn. We have several affluent alumni who attend these workshops. Some have even funded a few of our productions and the possibilities that come with that are priceless. Will you at least consider it?"

Quinn nodded absentmindedly. She walked out of the room with the paper, and possibly her future, in her hands.

As soon as she was out of the room, she called Rachel.

"Quinn." Rachel answered the phone and the blonde could hear the smile in her girlfriend's voice.

"Hey, beautiful."

"I got invited to a study group tomorrow afternoon. You know how much I hate Math, so I need some kind of motivation." Rachel went right into a rapid-fire rant which made Quinn hum in amusement.

"I love you." Quinn said without thought.

"I love you too." Rachel answered happily.

"So…I have to tell you something, and I don't really want to do it so please just hear me out."

Rachel was silent, presumably waiting for Quinn to continue.

"I wrote a short story about us for my Creative Writing class. It was supposed to be fiction, so my Professor thinks it is. Anyway, he wants me to make it into a play that the Drama Club can use for a workshop next school year."

She was met with silence.

"Rach?"

"What was it about…what about us?" She asked tentatively.

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to think how best to say it. "It was basically our story…with humor. Popular, repressed lesbian falls for the school outcast but needs her outspoken Latina friend to make her see what was right in front of her. It was the high school version of us, nothing afterwards."

Rachel was silent again.

"I don't really want to do it or even know if I can, but I thought I'd tell you because he just spoke with me and wants me to think about it and…"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Quinn, these workshops are a big deal, right?"

"I guess so."

"And you'll get the writing credit…that is huge."

"But…"

"What's the problem?"

"I don't really come off in the best light, Rach. I was a bitch and…"

"It's supposed to be fiction, change our names or something if you want but you should do it."

Quinn didn't know what to say, she kind of hoped Rachel would reassure her and tell her that she wasn't as bad as she thought she was.

"Change our names? So no one has to know how big of a bitch I was in high school."

"Quinn, it was high school."

"Wow, Rach. Thanks." Quinn spat out.

There was silence.

"Whatever, I'll think about it and let you know what I decide." Quinn said before hanging up the phone.

Rachel called her back immediately. "Quinn, I'm so sorry."

The blonde rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"I never thought you were a bitch Quinn, and as for people who'll look bad…I was the one who chased after the boyfriend of a pregnant girl. And then I nearly got married before we even graduated. We both did stupid things because we were too blind to see what was right in front of us."

"I didn't write about that stuff." Quinn admitted quietly.

"What stuff?"

"The teen pregnancy or teen marriage. I thought people would read it and think it was too unrealistic."

Rachel chuckled softly. "So what did you write about?"

"How badly I treated you and how it was all just an attempt to get you to notice me. Mostly it's about Santana trying to take credit for setting us up."

"How'd you work that one out?" Rachel asked seriously. "Santana had nothing to do with us getting together."

"That was the fiction part of it. In my story, she realized that my character liked your character so she started to target you. My character ended up doing all this backhanded stuff to help you out but had to save face by still treating you badly in public. One day, Santana tipped you off to my good deeds and you reach out to me offering your friendship. But since friendship is not what my character wants, I refuse all of your advances. Then Santana convinces me that you're trying to steal my boyfriend, so I confront you which ends in a heated make-out session. We spend the rest of our time trying to deny our feelings until Santana has to step in again and hits on you to make me fight for you. Basically, that's the story in a nutshell."

"Quinn, I think that sounds wonderful!" Rachel said excitedly. "Oooh, will Glee Club factor into it at all because you could make it into a musical? You could either use popular songs or write your own, I know you are already a talented song writer. You could use 'Get it Right' and 'Pretending'!"

The more Rachel talked about it the more excited Quinn got. She could write a musical. She could right music and if the show got picked up, Rachel could star in it.

"Am I really going to do this?" Quinn asked with trepidation.

"I will be in the front row when it goes to the stage, Quinn. And not just because it's about me." Rachel said with pride.

There was a pause as Quinn became lost in thought.

"Quinn, just remember. Don't be too hard on yourself. You are far from a bad person; make your character complex and thoughtful and surprisingly compassionate. She should be the focus of your piece, so you have to make the audience want to route for her. If you do that, they'll fall in love with you just like I did."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's description of her. She sighed. "I think I can do this."

"I know you can. I want to read it as you go."

"Definitely."

"What's the title?"

"Satan calls us Faberry."

Quinn had to pull the phone away from her ear because Rachel was laughing so loud.

"Santana's going to hate it."

"Actually, I sent her a copy already and she loved it." Quinn admitted.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Rachel mused.

**00000**

The following Tuesday, Quinn arrived to class early to tell Professor Bishop that she would agree to writing the play if she could make it into a musical. Once she told him she would be featuring original songs and gave him a CD to demo two of the songs that would be included, he gladly accepted her demand.

Then she excitedly went to the Drama Club meeting that evening. Rumors of Professor Bishop's decision already spread throughout the club and she was bombarded with offers to assist in her writing. One rather persistent girl, Haley, wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm sure you've been receiving overwhelming offers to help you with your writing, but I have brought you some samples of my own so you can be well aware of my superior storytelling skills."

Haley reminded Quinn of Rachel, except with none of her good qualities.

"I appreciate the offer, but I intend to do this on my own." Quinn replied as gently as she could.

"Would you at least read them?" She asked, though it sounded more like a demand as she thrust some papers toward Quinn.

"She said she wasn't interested." A girl, who Quinn thought was named Tess, mercifully interrupted them.

Haley looked at Tess, then Quinn before walking away.

"Thanks." Quinn replied as the blonde approached her.

"No need to thank me, I couldn't listen to that girl's voice any longer." She stopped in front of Quinn and looked to be sizing the girl up. "You're not wearing your glasses today."

Quinn shrugged. "I'm Skyping my girlfriend tonight so…"

The girl nodded as she raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend, huh?"

Quinn smiled proudly. "Yup."

"Long distance?" She asked and Quinn nodded in response. "So, how's that working out for you?"

"Good. We talk every day and I just visited her two weekends ago."

The other blonde hummed approvingly before she answered. "How long have you two been together?"

"Just about five months."

The girl took a step closer to Quinn. "And you think you can make a long distance thing work?" She ran a finger up Quinn's arm flirtatiously.

Quinn backed away quickly. "What the hell?" She put more distance between herself and the other girl. "I just told you I had a girlfriend and you're still hitting on me?"

Tess shrugged her shoulders as she answered. "It's not like she has to find out."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock as anger rose in her chest. "I would never do that to her."

"Like she isn't getting some on the side." Tess scoffed.

The next sound echoing around the room was the resounding slap as Quinn's hand collided with Tess's face.

"You know absolutely nothing about me and you know even less about Rachel." Quinn spat out as she grabbed her cane and started to limp away.

Tess grabbed the cane, halting Quinn's retreat.

"Leave her alone." Haley demanded as she approached them.

"Whatever, I thought we could have some fun but you're not worth my time." Tess said as she released Quinn's cane and walked out of the room.

"She's a bitch who thinks the world revolves around her, don't listen to her." Haley said as she stopped in front of Quinn.

Quinn swallowed thickly. She hated to feel that hopeless again. Sure she could walk now, but when Tess grabbed her cane it felt like she was trapped. And to Quinn, that was the worst feeling in the world. She hadn't even realized her breathing became erratic until she felt Haley's soft hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe Quinn. I think you're having a panic attack or something." Haley whispered soothingly.

Quinn knew people were watching them, but right now she didn't care. She tried to control her breathing as she took deep, slow breaths. When she could talk again, she looked into the concerned face of Haley.

"I'm fine, now. Thanks."

Haley nodded and went to walk away but Quinn gently grabbed her wrist. "And thanks for sticking up for me even though I was sort of rude to you."

"Most people are, I'm used to it." Haley replied with a shrug which reminded Quinn even more of Rachel.

"I…is it too late to accept your help? Or at least, read through the writing samples you brought?" Quinn asked and watched as the girl's entire face lit up. "It's not a guarantee, but in the very least I could use someone to bounce ideas off of."

Haley nodded excitedly as she reached in her binder and grabbed the papers for Quinn. "You won't regret it."

Quinn smiled politely as she took the proffered samples. Then the two of them took seats in the back of the room and waited for the meeting to start. By the time the meeting was over, Haley actually grew on Quinn and the blonde was excited to have someone in the club that she actually got along with.

When the meeting was over, Quinn made her way back to her room and awaited a Skype call from Rachel. When the brunette's face appeared in front of her, Quinn's whole day was forgotten. She smiled affectionately at Rachel.

"Hey Beautiful, how was your day?" Quinn asked with interest.

Rachel's face lit up. "I think I aced my Math test today! The study group helped. And I made a few friends, or at least acquaintances. I didn't even realize that I shared a few classes with some of them, so now I have people to sit by and talk to in my other classes."

"Rach, that's great."

"Also, tomorrow evening my dads and I are having our first Berry brunch…the name is misleading but we liked the alliteration."

Quinn listened with amusement. She loved seeing Rachel so happy.

"How's Kurt?"

"He says 'hi.'" Rachel smiled. "This weekend, he and I are going to watch Kahlan's boyfriend's band play at a sports bar in midtown."

"That sounds great. He's in a country band right?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about that." Rachel admitted as she scrunched her nose in dissatisfaction.

Quinn smirked at the sight. "You and Puck sang a country song in glee once." The blonde pointed out.

Rachel rolled her eyes before she responded. "Lady Antebellum is practically considered pop."

"I guess."

Rachel shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. "How was your day?"

Quinn debated on what to tell her. She loved seeing Rachel happy and knew that she'd only upset her if she told her about what happened with Tess, but she also hated hiding things from her girlfriend. Her mind was made up for her when Rachel saw the indecision on her face and called her on it.

"Spill Fabray."

Quinn shook her head at how easily Rachel could read her.

"Word got around about my writing next year's play for the workshop and a whole bunch of crazies came out of the woodwork today. But on the upside, I made a friend."

Rachel narrowed her eyes to study the blonde. "What aren't you telling me, Quinn?"

Quinn sighed loudly before readjusting herself in her chair. "I got hit on today."

Rachel didn't move or react, so Quinn stayed silent and waited for her to process the information. The brunette bit her lip and furrowed her brows, making her look absolutely adorable. Then she sighed. "Is that…I mean, it can't have been the first time. Look at you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's reaction. "I usually wear my glasses and don't get too dressed up, people tend to overlook me. Plus, I think I exude some sort of 'do not approach' vibe."

Rachel stared in amusement. "You wore that same vibe in high school and I still somehow got through your walls."

"Because I let you."

Rachel nodded. "So, what was different this time? Why does it bother you?"

"Her hitting on me didn't bother me, because I wasn't interested. What bothered me was when I went to leave; she grabbed my cane to stop me."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked quickly with concern.

"I am now, at the time I felt…helpless. I froze and it reminded me of…" Quinn trailed off because she hated thinking about the last time she felt that way. "I actually started having a panic attack in the middle of a crowded room."

"Quinn, Honey, I wish I was there for you. And that I could hold you right now."

"You wouldn't have been proud of me…I slapped her."

Rachel smiled. "Actually, though I tend to advocate against violence, in this instance I am quite proud of you. She deserved it."

Quinn stared at Rachel in awe. This was the girl who forgave the man who tried to rape her because he shared Quinn's blood. But now, because Quinn was the one who felt victimized Rachel was pro-violence. The blonde doubted she would ever truly understand her girlfriend, but she did love her for it.

Quinn figured she'd leave out the part that she slapped Tess before she felt trapped by her. In fact, she slapped her the moment the girl insulted Rachel. Quinn could take the insults and perhaps even the physical threat, but she would always defend Rachel until her last breath. She learned _that_ the day she would have given anything to walk to Rachel's defense. Perhaps, Quinn thought to herself, it's better that she wasn't able to defend Rachel against Russel. Because if it came down to it, she may not have been able to stop at one blow to the head like Judy had.

She and Rachel talked for another hour before both had to end the call and start their homework. Besides, Quinn knew that Rachel would text her around midnight for their nightly philosophical discussions. Though she probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but that was always the best part of her day.

**0000000**

Two days later, Quinn received a text from Rachel asking her if she had time to Skype that evening and of course Quinn would have made time even if she didn't have any. They generally spoke via Skype only twice a week, so Rachel's sudden request worried her.

Quinn hurried back to her room and turned on her computer. Rachel was already waiting.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel greeted.

"Rach…" Quinn breathed out nervously.

"I wanted you to be the first to know, but I…in my Tango Soo Do class today we started sparring. I usually just practice with Kahlan and since I trust her, I feel relatively safe around her. We really go after each other, and our kicks sometimes land hard but…"

Quinn's stomach twisted. Did Rachel get injured? She searched Rachel's face for any evidence of bruising, but wished she could see more of her body.

"Today I had to spar a man. He's my same belt rank, and honestly because I spend extra time practicing with Kahlan my technique is better than his. But he is a man and I…froze. I got kicked so hard in the gut; it knocked the wind out of me."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice.

Rachel nodded. "We wear chest guards and helmets, so physically I'm fine." Rachel took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Master Harris pulled me into his office after class and asked me what happened, he could tell something was…off. I've been trained to block or move away, but I just stood there and let him kick me, so he knew something was wrong."

Rachel was silent for quite a while but Quinn let the brunette gather her thoughts.

"I broke down right there in his office and told him everything. He listened calmly and let me just confess all kinds of things to him. When I was finished he nodded his head in understanding and told me about how when he used to be a deputy in Louisiana, he froze the first time someone fought back when he tried to arrest them. He's a black belt of I don't know how many degrees; he even traveled the world and competing in competitions. And he knows Chuck Norris." Rachel whispered the last sentence with reverence before continuing her story. "But the first time someone attacked him in real life, he froze. The guy clocked him in the jaw hard and he just stood there and let it happen. As soon as he was hit, he snapped out of it and reverted to all of his training and easily subdued the guy. But he said it happened to everyone and it didn't make me weak. He said it happened to me now but that the next time I won't be as scared and I'll fight back."

Quinn nodded along with the story. Maybe that's what happened with Tess on Tuesday. She swore to herself she'd never feel helpless again, and yet the first time she was challenged, she froze. She hoped Rachel's instructor was right.

"After we got done talking, he asked some of the advanced students to stay and taught us all some self-defense. It was different than what I learned in Lima. He actually had some guys pretend like they were going to grab me and told me to react to it. I never let them get close; I took them down so quickly." Rachel replied proudly. "Quinn, he was the first person I told besides the doctors and that advocate, but I had to tell them. I willingly told him and he's a man, and I still felt safe. It felt…good. Like the more I talk about it, the easier it becomes. And he didn't judge me or treat me differently. Instead, he actually showed me how to better protect myself. It feels amazing, Quinn."

"I am so unbelievably proud of you, Rachel. You have no idea." Quinn reached toward the screen and stroked where Rachel's cheek would be. "I wish I was there with you now."

"I miss you too."

"Master Harris sounds like a great man."

Rachel smiled brightly. "He is."

"I'm glad you told me about it."

"I couldn't wait to tell you."

Quinn smiled at that. She loved when Rachel opened up to her, but what was even better was that Rachel did so without prompting. It was then that Quinn realized why Tess upset her so much. The girl had made Quinn question her relationship with Rachel. She made her wonder if they could beat the odds and make a long distance relationship work. But sitting here, talking to Rachel, she realized that they already beat all the odds. They had been through Hell and back together, so she was certain they could handle whatever else anyone decided to throw at them.

**A/N: Rachel made a breakthrough! And up next, you guys will get Rachel's POV for the first time…**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Another long chapter, I'm glad you guys seem to appreciate the length!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rachel's POV**

I was anxious about going out tonight with Kahlan and meeting some of her friends. Especially, since we were trying to get into a bar (is a sports bar a real bar?) and were going to listen to a country band. To get my mind off of things, I put disc two in of a TV series that Kahlan let me borrow.

A few hours later, Kurt walked through the door.

"Rachel?" He practically shrieked. "Are you watching porn?"

I know I was beet red, but it's not like I could help it. "It's not porn…strictly. It's the first season of Spartacus. I borrowed it from Kahlan."

"You borrowed porn from Kahlan, that's…disturbing."

I rolled my eyes at him and returned my attention to the screen. Sure there was a lot of sex and just as much gore and even more cursing, but this series was becoming addicting. I wonder if Quinn would watch it with me?

Before I knew it, Kurt was sitting on the couch beside me. "What's it about anyway?"

"Spartacus? It's about a bunch of slaves who want to take on the Roman high society. You'd love it, there's all kinds of gossiping and backstabbing…and male nudity."

"Shut up." He snarled at me, but I could tell he wasn't upset because he was already engrossed in the show.

Several hours later we were still glued to our spots on the couch.

"That Illythia girl is a real bitch." Kurt mused as we just finished watching like the fifth episode in a row.

"But she's so fun to watch!" I answered excitedly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "So bitchy and blonde is apparently your type."

My mouth dropped open to argue but I realized that he was right. Well mostly. "Quinn's not a bitch."

He nodded as he peeled himself off the couch. "I'm going to go get ready; I still can't believe you're dragging me to a sports bar."

I throw a pillow at him and shook my head with amusement. Things were finally comfortable between us again. I never thought I'd miss picking on someone or bickering with them so much, but I did.

I decided that I should start getting ready as well. I was just going to wear some jeans and a flannel shirt that Kurt helped me pick out when we went shopping this week. It's a country band and we both decided we should dress the part. Though we both absolutely refused to wear cowboy hats. Do people still do that anyway?

When I was completely ready to go, I shot Quinn a text.

**From Rachel:** **I may or may not need rescuing tonight. If I'm bored out of my mind, you'll know by the bombardment of texts you're bound to receive.**

**From Quinn: Good to know! But promise me you'll keep an open mind.**

**From Rachel: The open-est. ;)**

**From Quinn: Dork.**

**From Rachel: You love me.**

**From Quinn: I know I do.**

**From Rachel: Well, wish me luck!**

**From Quinn: You won't need it.**

**00000**

Kahlan already had a table for us when we arrived. She introduced us to her boyfriend, as well as a few of her friends. After about twenty minutes, a blonde girl came up to our table. She hugged Kahlan.

"Hey guys! This is Cara."

Apparently, Cara is dating the lead guitarist or at least that's what I caught from the conversation as Kahlan introduced her to everyone at the table. I glanced at Kurt, whose attention was on his phone. I rolled my eyes at him and returned my attention to the newest addition to our group. She was really pretty, like Quinn pretty. Only she had blue eyes instead of hazel.

"Rach, could you scoot over so Cara can join us?" Kahlan asked and I immediately did as I was told.

"I'm Cara." She greeted with an extended hand when she sat down beside me.

I shook her proffered hand. "Rachel."

She nodded but remained silent.

"Is the band any good?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation rather than sit in awkward silence for the night.

"They're fine as far as country music goes."

I stared at her incredulously. "You're dating the lead guitarist. Shouldn't you be raving about the band?"

She chuckled at that. "I like him. I hate country music."

"What kind of music do you listen to then?"

Her eyes lit up and we proceeded to talk all things music for the next hour. Then Cara asked me how I met Kahlan.

"We do Martial Arts together."

"Really? That's great." She smiled at me. "Do you enjoy it?" Then she rolled her eyes. "Well obviously you enjoy it, why else would you do it?"

I smiled at her rambling. The truth was that I started doing it for self-defense reasons so I wouldn't feel so vulnerable all the time, but now I simply enjoyed doing it. "I love it, actually. And not for the reasons I initially thought I would." I paused trying to control my words. "It's not just about the physicality of it. I have developed more…character, I think. I've always been fairly confident…but usually only at things I knew I excelled in. But I'm learning to be more confident in everything I do. And more patient, that was a big one!"

She smiled politely at me and it was nice not being told that I talk too much.

"I do yoga. It's not nearly as physical, but I think maybe the…philosophies are the same. It's just something I do for fun; I wish I was as passionate about it as you are about what you do." She replied.

"Well, what are you passionate about?"

Her brows furrowed in deep thought before she responded. "I don't really think anything. I wish I was, but I haven't found something yet."

I frowned. "Is there anything…what do you enjoy?"

Her face lit up again. "I enjoy everything! I like to write and read. I love to rock climb."

"Rock climb? I've never been. What's it like?"

"I just go indoors, I haven't been able to do anything outdoors yet but it's so…empowering!" She replied excitedly.

Empowering? That sounded like something I'd be interested in. "Where do you go?" I asked her.

"There's a climbing facility near my school." She explained. "Would you like to go sometime? I could teach you."

"I'd love that." She nodded with such enthusiasm it made me smile at her. "Where to you go to school?" I asked.

"NYU, how about you?"

"NYADA."

She stared at me with confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a Performing Arts school, I'm a singer."

"You sing? That's cool. I study film making. I directed one of the band's music videos." She replied proudly and I was mildly impressed with her credentials. Then she asked, "What do you sing?"

"Broadway mostly. That's my dream. But I really can sing anything."

She smirked at me. "I see you're also modest."

I rolled my eyes and kicked Kurt under the table; he looked up from his phone. "What?" He snarled at me for the interruption.

"Am I bragging when I say that I can sing anything?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, Rachel, that is called bragging." Cara laughed out loud and he smiled at her before adding. "But she isn't exaggerating, she is amazing."

Her face snapped shut and she stared at me in amazement. "Then I have to hear you sometime." Then her eyes sparkled and she grabbed my arm excitedly. "You have to talk to Kris!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who's Kris?"

She nodded her head toward the stage, where the band was playing. Huh, when did they start? I listened to them for a few minutes, and they were actually quite good. When I looked back at her she was staring at me with amusement. "He's been writing songs with another local artist, but maybe…I don't know. Maybe you guys could sing together or something. Like a duet."

My eyes caught Kurt's and he was staring at me closely. Then he broke off eye contact and went back to texting on his phone. I shook off the weird vibe I got from him and addressed Cara. "It wouldn't hurt to talk to him, I suppose."

"You'd have to sing country songs." She smirked at me.

I scoffed at her. "I think I can manage."

We talked the rest of the night about everything and nothing. Sometimes we'd stop because she'd announce that she actually liked whatever song they were singing, and I'd listen to it. I have to admit, I really liked these guys. It was more a country rock group which I could tolerate.

Kurt was ready to go before their set was done, so we said our goodbyes to the group. I thanked Kahlan for inviting me and told her I'd see her in class and then I turned to Cara.

"It was nice meeting you." I said with a smile because it was true.

"We really should go rock climbing together sometime." She replied.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at her nervously. "Could I…can I get your number?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed at me before grabbing my phone out of my hand and programming her number into it. Then she handed it back to me and wrapped me in a hug. It felt awkward hugging her, I don't even hug Kahlan, but it was actually okay. So I hugged her back and then Kurt and I left the bar.

He was silent the entire way home but every so often, I'd catch him staring at me strangely. "What?" I asked him bitterly.

"Nothing." He replied as she shrugged his shoulders. "What'd you think of the band?"

"I thought they were good." I answered.

His eyes narrowed. "Really? I didn't think you were listening to them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He turned his attention back on his phone as soon as we walked through the door to our apartment.

I checked my phone to avoid conversing with him and noticed that I had several missed texts from Quinn.

**From Quinn: Just checking on you.**

**From Quinn: I guess you're having a good time, I'm glad you kept an open mind ;)**

**From Quinn: Well, have a great night and call me when you get in so I know you made it back safely. Love you!**

I smiled at her messages and quickly dialed her number. She picked up after the first ring. "Hey you."

"Hi, sorry I just got your messages now."

"That's fine. So you had a good time then?"

"Great time actually." I smiled at the memory. "The band was pretty good and I met one of Kahlan's friends who is really cool. We're going to go indoor rock climbing together sometime."

"Indoor rock climbing? You're into that?"

"She said it was empowering."

"She?"

I smirked at Quinn's attempt to reel in her jealousy. "Kahlan's friend, Cara. Who is straight and dating one of the guys in the band."

I swore I heard Quinn breathe out a sigh of relief. "So tell me about this rock climbing thing."

We talked for almost an hour before we said our 'I love you's' and goodbyes. Then I got ready for bed. I still do my nightly routine, but now I can once again look at myself in the mirror without cringing at the sight. It took a while. I don't have to tell myself I'm beautiful anymore, because Quinn does all the time and I actually believe that she means it. Tonight when I lay down in bed for the night, I realized that I stopped locking my door at night. I guess my talk with Master Harris helped me more than I thought.

I lay there staring into the darkness just thinking. I know I was really screwed up for a while. I hated that I knew it but couldn't fix it. I felt like I was drowning or suffocating or something. The worst thing about the whole situation was that I could see the affect it had on my friends and family. I hated that it didn't just happen to me. In a way, it happened to them too. But what drove me crazy is that even though they were affected, none of them understood what I was going through. I felt so alone in a room full of people who wanted to help me.

I got sick of their pitying stares or the fact that they tried to emphasize but couldn't fathom what was going through my mind. They didn't know how dirty I felt. I felt like no matter how many showers I took, I'd never get clean. And then I felt guilty because he didn't even actually rape me. In the grand scheme of things I lucked out. There were so many people who have been through far worse, who have been raped for real. Or who were sexually abused as children. What right did I have to be so broken when nothing truly happened?

On top of everything, I knew how guilty Quinn was probably feeling. And not only Quinn but Fran and Judy too. I didn't want them to blame themselves; it wasn't like it was their fault. And rationally, I could understand that it wasn't my fault either but that didn't stop me from blaming myself. It was easier to place the blame on me than on him. Don't ask me why, but somehow making him the villain didn't make me feel better. Making him the villain didn't make it not happen. It was easier to blame myself; it isn't like people haven't shit on me before. I've been the world's whipping boy for so long that it just seemed natural to take the blame for this. By accepting the blame, it almost minimized the attack. If I clumped it together with Shelby abandoning me and kids in school bullying me and Mr. Shue trying to ruin my career, then it just seemed like an everyday occurrence that I could overcome.

But I was wrong. I couldn't just wipe it off like I could a slushy. I couldn't just shower and watch the filth go down the drain. I didn't understand why it took so long to get over it. I didn't understand why I hated to look at myself. I used to be a very tactile person, perhaps even clingy and now suddenly if someone touched me it made my skin crawl. At first it was the same with Quinn, I couldn't understand how she could look at me when I hated to look at myself. And I couldn't understand how she could want to touch me or hold me or desire me when I felt so dirty and evil. But she did. She looked at me the same way as she did before and I loved her for that. And she held me and made me feel safe rather than dirty and unlovable.

I don't know why I never told her any of that. Why I haven't admitted to her just how much she helped me. In a way she saved me far before Master Harris ever did. I don't think I'll tell her the extent of it though, because then I'd have to admit how screwed up I truly was. I just can't bear to give her any extra ammo against me. I don't want that weakness to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

I sighed as my thoughts started to swirl incoherently in my head. Sleep took me without my consent and the last thoughts in my mind were of Quinn walking away from me. If I do anything wrong, she'll walk away from me and then what would I have? Nothing. And that thought terrified me.

**00000**

The next morning, I woke up and ate my breakfast as I surfed the net on my computer. I didn't miss my elliptical routine at all; doing Tang Soo Do was more than enough of a workout to keep me fit. In fact, I was in the best shape of my life at the moment.

I brought up my facebook page and found that I had been tagged in several pictures from last night. Most I hadn't even realized people took of me. I was lost in conversation with Cara (who happened to be pictured in most of the pictures with me) at the time. Cara Mason, I smiled now that I knew her full name. I clicked on her name and was re-directed to her page. I promptly opened the message tab and started typing her a message.

_Cara, _

_Hey, it's Rachel from last night. I don't know if you remember me, but I just wanted to say I had a great time talking to you. Looking forward to going rock climbing soon!_

Almost instantly I received a response.

_Rachel,_

_Of course I remember you! I had a great time last night as well. And rock climbing sounds great. And if you aren't doing anything today, you should hang out with us. Kahlan and I are with the band and they're working on some new stuff. I'd love to hear you sing!_

I smiled as I read through the message and told her that I'd love to hang out today. I texted her so she'd have my cell number and she sent me the directions.

**0000**

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked with a raised brow.

"Cara and Kahlan are hanging out with the band and they want me to sing with them."

"Seriously." His eyebrows went to his hairline. "Can I come?"

I shrugged. "I guess, if you want to."

We arrived at Kris' house an hour later. The entire band was there as well as Cara and Kahlan. But there was also another musician, Kari. She had been working with Kris on writing some original songs. She has her own band, which is understandable because when we walked in she was singing and she was amazing.

Cara smirked at me. "Is she better than you?" She asked playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I shot back at her with a confident smile.

She introduced me and Kurt to Kari, who was very nice.

"So, we heard that you are a singer as well." She said as she sat down and picked up her own guitar. She strummed absentmindedly as she spoke.

I nodded and cast a glance at Kurt, expecting him to mock me but he didn't say anything.

"Well then, get up here and let's see what you've got." Kris waved me over. "Cara said you don't like country…"

I blushed at being called out on it, until I heard Kurt laughing at me which only made me scowl. Kris was smirking playfully. "What _do_ you sing?"

"What can you play?" I asked with a raised brow and I could see he was impressed.

He started playing the chords for 'I love rock and roll' and I sang along. My confidence grew the further we got into the song and pretty soon I was strutting around their makeshift stage as my voice captivated the small audience.

When the song was over, everyone was silent. My eyes caught Kurt's and he nodded at me proudly. I smiled back at him.

"Wow, okay, what else you got?" Kris asked with a smile.

"Do you know 'Gives you Hell?'" Kurt asked.

"Seriously?" Kris asked and I nodded.

He looked back at his band and they started playing the song for me, and I rocked it. I danced around the room and gave them a show.

"But can you do country?" Kari asked honestly.

I bit my lip in concentration before locking my gaze on Kris. "How about we sing, 'I need you now'? If you think you can keep up with me." I smirked at him.

He nodded and the notes to the song started to play behind us. I have to admit, I think we sounded even better than Puck and I did. This guy is good. When that song was finished, I finally bowed so that I could receive my applause.

I heard Cara lean over to Kurt and whisper loudly. "You were right."

"You should hear her sing the songs she loves." He mused as he typed a few things on his phone and pressed play on a video from our junior year at Regional's.

The sound quality was poor because it was on his phone, but they all listened in silence as a younger version of me sang 'Get it Right.'

"Wow. That was beautiful. I don't recognize that song though." Kahlan exclaimed.

"That's because I wrote it." I admitted shyly. For some reason all my previous confidence left me.

"Shit." Cara replied breathlessly while the rest just stared at me.

I smiled at them, and then my gaze caught Kurt's. A thought suddenly hit me. I rushed over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded and I could see his smile widen. He pressed a few more buttons until he found a recording of 'Defining Gravity' he cranked his phone to the highest volume, but honestly neither of us needed the instrumental accompaniment. We did an impromptu performance for them. I missed singing with him, and I couldn't remember how long it had been since I was so genuinely happy just to be singing for fun again.

"If you can sing some Miranda Lambert, we'd love to include you in our setlist sometime." Kris said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"If you're a song writer, I'd love to collaborate with you." Kari admitted.

The smile that graced my lips nearly split my face. Sure it wasn't Broadway, but it was singing and I would have an audience. "I'm game."

We spent the rest of the afternoon sharing stories about how we all started singing and what our dreams and goals were in regards to it. They were all so cool and extremely talented.

We ended up ordering pizza, and it was nice to know that both Cara and Kahlan were willing to split a vegan pizza with me. It turns out that Cara is vegetarian and Kahlan is a fellow vegan. As we conversed over our dinner, I smiled at how life was turning out. I had real friends now and they shared my interests and they were as driven as I am. Suddenly being in NYC didn't seem as daunting as it had just a few weeks prior.

Eventually Kurt and I made our way back to our place, both excited and energized from the afternoon with our newest group of friends.

"Seriously Rach, you should have seen their faces! It was priceless." Kurt mused as he recalled the way they reacted when I finished my first song. "I bet they're youtubing all your performances as we speak. Do you even understand? They record in real studios and sell CD's and have live performances…talk about exposure. This could be great for you!"

I shook my head trying to comprehend what just happened. I got offered a recurring spot at their gigs. I could go from place to place and tour with them if I wanted to. I have to call Quinn.

"Hey Baby, I was beginning to think you forgot about me." She greeted as she answered her phone.

I glanced at the time and realized that it was after 9PM and this was the first time I talked to her all day. "Sorry, but guess what happened?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know."

"Kurt and I hung out with the guys from the band last night, Small Town Son. And well, they want me to sing a few songs at some of their shows."

"Baby, that's great!"

"I am even going to write some songs with them. There's this other girl, Kari Lynch, who has a band as well and we're going to write songs together. She was talking about even getting together with a friend of hers and the three of us could perform a few songs together. She's got an amazing voice, you really should hear it. Wait, I have CD's from both of them so I'll have to make you listen to them!"

The line was silent for a moment and I thought maybe our call had been disconnected but then I heard her voice, barely a whisper. "It's really happening isn't it? We're getting our dreams."

"We are." I smiled back. Both of us wanted to leave Lima and become someone, and now we both were given great opportunities to do that.

"I'm so proud of you. You'll have to let me know when you perform so I come watch you."

"Of course! I can't wait."

"Me neither, baby."

"I miss you." I admitted. "A month seems so far away."

"It is." She sighed with disappointment.

"How'd the Sunday Brunch go with your mom and Fran?"

"Good. I like that we're continuing to make time for each other every week. It's strange but even though we're further away from each other, we're becoming closer than ever."

"I'm happy for you. Have you talked to anyone else lately? Santana? Nicci?"

There was a pause, and then Quinn sighed. "Santana called me first thing this morning."

"Is she okay?"

Another pause. "She asked me about you."

I was completely confused. "She asked about me? Why didn't she just call me if she wanted to know about me? What'd she want to know?"

"Cara Mason." Quinn said the name quietly. "You were tagged in a bunch of pictures with her. She wanted to know why."

"It isn't really her business." I growled. I wasn't mad at Quinn, but if felt like it was becoming an interrogation. Besides, I was pissed that Santana called Quinn and not me. I hadn't really spoken to her since we left Lima. Though that was probably more my fault than hers.

"She's the one who wants to take you rock climbing?" It was a statement but it came out as more of a question.

"Yes. I told you last night."

"Look, I am trying really hard not to be jealous again. So just tell me nothing's going on, that she's your friend and I'll believe you."

"She is my friend, Quinn. And nothing's going on." I said firmly.

"I love you." Quinn said quietly, almost sounding embarrassed for getting jealous to begin with.

"I love you too, Quinn."

When I ended my call with Quinn, I noticed that I had a missed message from Cara. I read it.

**From Cara: I was wondering if you had next weekend free, so we could go rock climbing. By the way, you were amazing. Everyone's still talking about your voice! **

**From Rachel: Kurt and I had a great time, thanks for inviting us! And thank you :) Rock climbing is definitely on; I'll get back to you later in the week.**

**0000**

**A/N: Now that you have Rachel's POV, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Rachel is doing better and has something to look forward to now. She's also making friends. What do you think of Cara? **

**There is one more chapter dedicated to Rachel's POV and then back to Quinn's perspective! And there's a big breakthrough for Rachel coming up next.**

**Also, Kris Hitchcock and Small Town Son as well as The Kari Lynch Band, are real local artists from Michigan. Those who've read my story, Sparks Fly, are familiar with Small Town Son. But anyway, if you like Country music you should check them out. They're on Youtube but also they have CD's available that I'm sure you can find online (under Small Town Son, and Kari Lynch).**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rachel's POV**

I headed to my Tang Soo Do class on Monday afternoon and was bombarded by the kids.

"Miss Rachel!" Several five and six year olds greeted when I walked into the room. They always tried to climb all over me while I was stretching but I didn't mind because they were far too adorable to yell at.

On top of the crawling on me, they tended to ask a billion questions. Their current favorites were: 'How old are you?', 'Are you married?', 'Do you have any kids?' and 'What's your dog's name?' I don't know why they insisted I had a dog but I went along with it and made up different names every time they asked. Perhaps that's why they kept asking. Today I went with 'Zeus.' Previous names included: Thor, Athena, Hercules, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne and Achilles. They giggled every time, so I kept up with the mythological names.

"They love you." Kahlan mused when she walked into the room.

I shrugged. I loved them too. I loved kids for the same reason as I loved everyone at Camp Sunshine; they were innocent and they would never hurt me.

"_You_ scare them." I smirked as I said it.

She smiled at me. "That's the plan. Otherwise they'd do _that _to me." She gestured at them surrounding me and begging for my attention.

I had to almost laugh out loud when Kahlan sat next to me and all the kids scattered, but she shot me a look that stopped me from doing so.

"Why didn't I know you could sing like that?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "You never asked."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "I didn't think I had to."

"Hey, Kahlan…I just wanted to tell you that I sing like an angel. Hell, I make angels cry my voice is so much better than theirs."

"You're an ass." She scoffed then looked around to make sure no kids heard her swear.

"Look at that, you do care."

"Shut up." She smirked at me.

"So they really liked me then?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"They've been missing a female voice in their show. Kari can't participate often because she has her own gigs, so yes, they love you."

I couldn't help how big my smile became. "Good, because I had so much fun!"

"We looked at some of your competitions, you guys were amazing. What…why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Kurt said you guys would probably Youtube us."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, it was for research." Then her smirk darkened. "Interesting research…who's Finn Hudson and what's the kiss felt round the world?"

My eyes widened in horror. Shit. This was hitting too close to home. I didn't want my past and present to mingle like this. I liked the distinction. I craved it in fact. It was bad enough that Kahlan saw my breakdown in class last week, I know she knows something's up with me. She hasn't asked yet, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time.

"Relax, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool. It was just…confusing. You're with Quinn…but you kissed Finn at a National competition."

I sighed. "He kissed me and it lost us the competition." I said with force and hoped she got the hint that the subject had officially been dropped.

We stopped talking and finished our stretching in silence. Then we worked hard in class. I looked forward to sparring now, ever since the breakthrough in class last week. I haven't so much as hesitated. My reaction time as improved and I'm taking chances when it comes to my offense. Master Harris said he was impressed with my improvements and Kahlan seems to be as well. At least, when I was able to actually beat her last time we sparred, I could tell she was impressed.

**000000**

Wednesday was my Skype date with Quinn. I was more excited than usual, because she had flowers delivered to me in my Intro to Theatre class. She knows that is my least favorite class, so it was nice to have the surprise to brighten up that dreary period. The only good thing about it is that we are finally implementing the things in the book. It's nice to be actually acting for a change. Also, I have made a few friends in the class. Two of them were in my study group for Math, so talking with them makes the class go by more quickly.

I hurried home and made myself presentable for Quinn. When her face appeared on my computer screen, my whole face lit up with excitement.

"Thanks for the flowers! They were beautiful."

She beamed at me proudly. "I'm glad you liked them."

We sat in silence for a moment, drinking each other in. We talked every day but it wasn't the same as seeing her. Just like seeing her wasn't the same as holding her.

"I miss you." She breathed out. Somehow all of our conversations either started or ended with those words.

"I miss you too." I said. "You're wearing your glasses again today. You look sexy."

She nodded shyly. "I wasn't feeling very well; I think I caught a cold."

"Baby, you need to drink plenty of fluids, especially vitamin C. And make sure you're getting proper rest. I won't text you tonight, I'm sorry I always keep you up so late."

"But I love when you text me at night. It's almost like a drunk dial, you get all goofy and philosophical and I love you like that." She actually pouted which I found absolutely adorable.

"I promise I will double the effort when you get better, but I will not further contribute to your illness."

She rolled her eyes at me, but she looked so miserable doing so that it lost its effectiveness. I giggled at her and she blushed.

"How was the rest of your day? Aside from being sick." I asked with concern.

She shrugged. "I missed my classes. But I got some more writing done for the play; I think it's progressing well. Richard, Brooke, Sydney and Haley have proofread what I have so far and they thought it was funny."

I pouted at her. "When do I get to read it?"

She smiled. "I could e-mail you a copy now if you'd like."

"Do it now." I demanded playfully and she chuckled in response. "Oh, I almost forgot! I burned those CD's for you and sent them out yesterday! If you didn't get them today, hopefully you'll get them tomorrow."

She shook her head in amusement. "I still can't believe you're recommending me country music. Has Hell frozen over?"

"Ask Santana, she'd know." I scowled.

"Be nice. She misses you; she just doesn't know how to say it."

"How about picking up the phone or even commenting on facebook with something other than snide remarks." I grumble.

"Her snide remarks are how she says it." Quinn smiled at me knowingly. "You could always call her, it's a two way street you know."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe I'll call her just to tell her to stop writing rude comments about my friends. Kahlan and Cara are nice, she doesn't even know them."

I see Quinn's expression change but it's one I can't read. Then she completely changed the subject. "Richard, Brooke, Haley and Sydney are going to have Thanksgiving with us. They're all stranded in New Haven for the holiday."

I frowned at her. "I was expecting to spend four whole days alone with you."

Her lips quirked up into a small smile as her eyes darken. "We'll have alone time, I'll make sure of it. It's just one day."

"But Sydney's your roommate, so it'll be all four days." I whine.

She stared at me with amusement. "We'll have time Rach, I promise."

The certainty in which she said that made me believe her. "You better be right, or you're not getting any of this." I say as I gesture to myself, and wiggle my eyebrows just to emphasize my point.

We chatted for the rest of the evening, just satisfied to be able to see each other while we spoke. God I missed that girl. When we finished the conversation, I made her promise me that she'd get some sleep. Then I logged onto my e-mail and opened up the attachment she sent me. I got comfortable on the couch and started to read the story of us as told my Quinn Fabray.

It was a well written piece of work. But what amazed me was how she portrayed us. I fell in love with her all over again, reading about how she tried to fight her feelings even though part of her didn't want to fight it. She was strong and complex and vulnerable and flawed. She was the girl I loved and it was amazing to read it as a work of fiction.

It was strange reading about myself though, seeing me through her eyes. At first it was hard to swallow, I didn't want to believe the things she had written. She painted this picture of me as the hero of the story. Perhaps her character was the lead, but my character was the heart and soul of the piece. Exactly the opposite of what I told her to do. She wrote about how I kept saving her, how I was this remarkable person that kept overlooking her flaws and kept extending my hand in friendship only to have it swatted away.

Quinn didn't see me as weak or as a pushover. She saw me as someone who could see what no one else could. She saw me as someone who could save her, who did save her. Sure Santana's character kept coming up with all these ingenious plans that somehow worked even though they continuously backfired. It was rather humorous to read. But it showed how despite the schemes, despite our difference in social status, despite all the odds stacked against us- we still found our way to each other.

Reading it from Quinn's point of view made me see what Quinn always saw in me. To her I was perfect. To her I was beautiful. And reading that, I couldn't help loving myself again. It was the first step in this 'new normal' that Quinn mentioned, but it was a step that I was finally ready to take. I could love myself again, I could love my body and I could love everything that Quinn loved about me. I felt like I was on the precipice of something amazing, I just had to be brave enough to take that first step.

The first step was me sucking it up and calling Santana.

"Would you look at that, she is alive and kicking." Was the way that Santana greeted me after all of these months without speaking to each other.

"I deserved that."

Then we were nearly suffocated with the silence. I sighed loudly, biting the bullet. "I hated New York for months. I hated NYADA and everything about being out here. I thought I could leave what happened to me back in Lima, but things only got worse. I treated Kurt badly, I nearly shut Quinn out. I'm sorry okay, it wasn't on purpose."

She took a ragged breath before she spoke to me. "Are you…okay? Now, I mean. Shit. I should have reached out…I didn't realize…"

"I didn't want everyone to know how bad I was. I wanted them to go about their lives as normally as possible. You're in California with the love of your life; I didn't need you worrying about me."

I could practically hear her eye roll. "You're big plan fucking sucked, because I did worry about you."

"I'm sorry."

She grunted which actually made me smile. We were silent for several minutes, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So who's the hot chick in all those pictures?" She finally asked.

"Her name is Cara. And she's a friend so please stop writing skank and bitch on every picture of us."

Santana scoffed. "I wasn't referring to her, I was talking about you."

I rolled my eyes, though I wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"She's hot and she's blonde and Quinn's two hours away from you, could you please stop shoving it in her face."

I furrowed my brows as the anger grew inside me. "I didn't take those pictures nor did I post them. Besides, I talked to Quinn about it and she's fine."

She scoffed again. "Whatever." There was a pause. "Did you get the flowers she sent?"

"I…" Realization dawned on me. "She didn't have to remind me I'm hers, Santana, if that was your idea."

"She's trying really hard not to be jealous because she loves that you're making friends and that you seem happy…but she also wishes she could be the one making you happy."

"She does. You have no idea how happy she makes me."

"And neither does she, maybe you should let her know what's going on in that mind of yours."

"I appreciate the suggestion, but please stay out of it."

"Whatever." She hissed at me.

"Look, I'm sorry I dropped off the planet in regards to you but please don't hate me for it."

"I don't hate you Berry."

"We're back to Berry, now?" I mused.

"I don't hate you…I just…"

"I miss you too."

"So at least drop a line once in a while. For B too, she misses you."

"I will."

After my talk with Santana I sent a quick text to Quinn.

**From Rachel: I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to say that I read your play and I loved it…and I love you. It may sound cliché but I love the way you love me. I hope that you realize that I feel all those same things about you as well. :)**

After texting Quinn, I went to work on writing a song for her play. I wanted to contribute something for my character to sing about hers (other than 'Get it Right') that would let the whole audience know how deeply she feels for the girl and why she'll stop at nothing to have some kind of relationship with her, even if it's just friendship.

**000000**

I slept well that night and when I woke up to a text from Quinn, I felt even better about my day.

**From Quinn: It wasn't cliché, and thank you. Although I already knew how you felt, it's a good reminder sometimes :) I love you, beautiful. Have a perfect day!**

**From Rachel: I guess I'll have to remind you more often then ;)**

I received another text from Quinn around 3pm telling me that she received the CD's and loved them. I also received a text from Cara confirming that we were indeed going rock climbing on Saturday.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly as I went to my NYADA classes as well as my Tang Soo Do ones. In my spare time I also worked on the song for Quinn's play but that was proving more challenging than I anticipated. Before I knew it, Saturday arrived and I found myself excited about the adventure that I was about to embark on.

"What's got you so chipper?" Kurt asked when he saw me hurrying around the apartment trying to get ready in time.

"I'm going rock climbing today." I answered happily.

He nodded. "With who?"

"Cara."

"What are you doing Rachel?"

I stared at him in confusion. "I just told you I was going rocking climbing."

He rolled his eyes at me and actually scoffed at that. I narrowed my eyes as he spoke. "You've tried on three outfits."

"Because I don't know what to wear when rock climbing."

He seemed skeptical. "So this isn't a date?"

"What? No. We're just going rock climbing, as friends." I rolled my eyes. "You know, if you actually spent time talking to her instead of texting Blaine all the time, you might actually like her." Then I grabbed my stuff and left.

Cara had a smile on her face when I approached her outside the gym. When we got inside, I went through the brief training course where they taught me the lingo (Though I was sure I wouldn't remember what I was supposed to say when I thought I was about to fall to my death). And I also learned the proper knots to use and how to put on the harness. I was becoming weary; any activity that involves a harness and safety rope doesn't seem too safe.

When we finally got finished with my lesson, and I put on my rock climbing shoes (which was embarrassing because I had to use a kids size), we made our way to the rock climbing area. I looked up and realized what I had just gotten myself into. My heart started pounding rapidly in my chest and my palms started sweating. Riding the Ferris Wheel was one thing, but climbing to the top of it was entirely different. I didn't realize until then that I may be a bit scared of heights.

"So do you want to climb first, or belay?" Cara asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I stared at her in fear and she smiled at me. She grabbed one of the ropes that was attached to the wall I was just looking at and started weaving it through her harness. When I hadn't made a move yet, she started tying it through mine as well. "Why don't I climb first?" She explained. "That way you can see what it looks like. Do you remember what he told you about keeping the slack out of the rope? That's what will keep me from falling, okay?"

I nodded dumbly and she shook her head at me. The she took hold of the rope and re-enacted it for me. "Never let your hands leave the rope and just…right over left…like this." I watched her and nodded again in understanding.

Then she re-checked our equipment and got ready to climb. "On belay?" She asked and I simply stared at her in confusion. "That basically means that we checked our equipment and you are ready with the rope. So if that's true, you respond with 'Belay on.'"

"Right." I quickly added. "Belay on."

Then she stated that she was climbing and I began removing the slack from the rope. She was very quick and meticulous in her movements so I had a hard time keeping up with her. She was at the top in no time as I stared on in amazement. She looked down at me. "Now if you lock the rope, by pulling you're hands down…like that…okay, watch…but hold on tight."

I watched as she basically sat down in mid-air, the taut rope keeping her in place. I smiled up at her, understanding what I was showing her. She trusted me to keep her up there, keep her safe. That way when I got up there, I knew that she would do the same for me.

"Okay, now I'm about to come down. So you have to let some slack into the rope, but not much. Basically you have to once again keep up with me and let out just enough that I can keep coming down, but not so much that I fall…okay?"

I nodded. When she started making her descent, I did as she told me. Soon she was back on firm ground with me.

"That was amazing!" I said when she was safely on both feet.

"I've been climbing for years now, but I don't have a whole lot of people who want to come with me so I haven't gone in a while. Thanks for coming with me today."

"I was happy for the invitation." I replied honestly.

Then she untied both of us. "Okay, so that wall was a bit difficult so I'll take you to the walls for beginners."

She led us through the place until she stopped at a wall near the back of the facility. "Do you think you could do this one?"

I looked up at the wall and then back at her incredulously. She laughed at me. "Come on, try it."

I sighed before nodding. We tied the rope to our harnesses and I took a step toward the wall. Then I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "Could you…will you take a picture of me when I get to the top…_if_ I get to the top?"

She took the camera with a smile. "Of course."

Then my eyes widened. "Will that be safe?"

She rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine, I've done it before."

I took another deep breath and looked at the wall that stood towering over me. I forgot to say any of the lingo and just started climbing, but luckily she was paying attention and kept my rope tight.

As I climbed the wall, slowly but surely, so many thoughts raced through my mind. The higher I climbed the more empowering it felt. It was like by me conquering my sudden onset fear of heights, I was conquering some of my other fears as well. I was doing this. Me. I felt strong and brave and powerful. I felt like in a way, I was first conquering my fears so that next I could conquer the world.

The next thoughts that entered my mind were, 'damn, this is hard work.' I was sweating and my muscles were burning. I thought I was in great shape, but this was kicking my ass. No wonder Cara has the body of a goddess, if she does this all the time. Hmmm, wonder if my body will look like that if I keep at this? Can you imagine how turned on Quinn will be if she sees this new… very toned version of me?

My musings came to an end when I realized I was nearly to the top. I'm sure my face was plastered with the proudest smile I ever had, at least that's how I felt right now. When I got to the top, I glanced down to see Cara staring up at me proudly. "I did it!" I yelled to her, probably louder than I had to.

"You did it." She smiled back. She clicked a few pictures of me on my phone before sticking it back in her pocket safely. "Ready to come down now?"

My eyes widened. How the hell do I get down from here? She must have noticed because she was laughing.

"You have to basically kick off the wall…and I'll be giving you slack so you can get down." She explained. "You have to trust me."

I swallowed thickly. I don't know if I can do that. Just trust that she won't let me fall. I've got big trust issues and that's in everyday life with my feet firmly planted on the ground not when I'm suspended 30 feet in the air.

"Hey, Rach, it's going to be okay. You were a beginner and you didn't let me fall. I know what I'm doing okay?"

I took a deep breath, holding it as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I didn't feel so empowered. Suddenly I felt like I was going to die.

"Rach, I got you. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you, please…trust me." She was practically begging.

I opened my eyes and released the breath I was holding. I glanced back down at her; she was holding the rope tightly in her hands.

"You have me?" I nearly pleaded with her.

"Yes. I won't let you fall." She stated firmly.

"Okay. I'm coming down now."

I placed my feet on the wall and got ready to push off from it. I was trusting someone. She was practically a stranger to me and I was trusting her with my life. As I pushed off of the wall, I felt myself slowly descend.

Every time I pushed off the wall and made my way closer to the ground, I realized that I did it. I conquered my trust issues as well as any other fears I just overcame today. All in all it was a great day. So when I was safely on the ground, I grabbed Cara and held her close to me. "Thank you."

She giggled against me. "You're welcome."

We spent the next two hours taking turns climbing and belaying each other. By the time we were done, I was exhausted and sore. But more importantly I felt…free. Like truly free for the first time in ages. I felt like I was on top of the world and that I could do anything. Rock climbing just became my new favorite hobby.

We decided to grab some food now that we were both officially famished. She took me to a nearby restaurant, which was entirely vegan friendly (since she is a vegetarian herself). As we ate, we talked excitedly as we made plans to definitely do this again. I couldn't wait. She was also going to show me some yoga techniques that would assist me in my Martial Arts training. She said that they could improve my balance and flexibility.

"You should come to my yoga class once." She suggested.

"Then you should come to Tang Soo Do."

She shook her head. "I don't like the physical aspect…it's too…violent."

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. "And plunging to your death if you fall from a rock isn't violent."

She scoffed at me. "Did you really think you were going to die? There are pads on the ground and you were harnessed to me."

I stared at her. I completely forgot about the padding, not that I was very rational. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"I think I'm scared of heights."

Her mouth dropped open. "Then why did you want to climb?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to overcome my fears."

She smiled at that answer. "Did it work?"

"Absolutely. More than you know." I replied quietly. "But my arms are really sore."

"You're supposed to use your legs." She replied knowingly.

"Oh, well…thanks for telling me."

She shrugged and then her eyes widened. "I almost forgot…I still have your phone." She handed it to me. "The pictures turned out great."

I scanned through the pictures and smiled, I still can't believe I made it all the way to the top. "Hey, can we get a picture…of us?" I asked as I leaned in toward her and snapped one of the two of us with our arms around each other.

"Send it to me." She demanded. So I sent it right then.

We continued to talk while we ate. "I've been wondering…" I started. "I noticed the Superman symbol you have tattooed on your wrist."

She looked at her own wrist and smiled back at me. "And what have you been wondering?"

"Why Superman?"

She rubbed the tattoo absentmindedly with her fingers as she spoke. "It's a long explanation."

"I have time."

She nodded before continuing. "Superman was so determined to fit in that he became someone entirely else to do it. Even if that person was teased and ridiculed, he just wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere. But there was also Supergirl, his cousin, and she tried so hard to prove herself. She was courageous and compassionate and devoted her life to helping others, but whenever she arrived on the scene to help someone…they were disappointed that it was her and not him. She just was never good enough. And later, there was Superboy. He was created…a combination of the greatest hero in the world and the greatest villain. He lived his life trying to prove that he was his own person. That he wasn't destined to be evil or that he wasn't automatically good just because of his bloodline. They were three complicated souls who just wanted to be understood. The symbol itself represents hope. That someday I too will be understood."

I listened to her explanation in awe. That's the way I felt so often in my life. And not just because of what happened with Russel. I felt that way most of my life…growing up just wanting to fit in. Fitting in finally, but still not understood. Always wanting to be good enough. "I understand." I breathed out and she smiled at me so completely grateful for my honesty.

"Thank you." She replied simply. Then she sighed. "No one ever asks. They just assume I like Superman…a lot. My family and friends keep buying me Superman stuff. I have a lunch box and pajamas and a t-shirt. One time I was sick and my mom gave me a Superman balloon. My aunt even made me a stain-glass ornament with the symbol on it."

I chuckled. "You've never explained it to them?"

"They never asked."

I nodded, understanding it completely.

"Do you have any tattoos?" She asked me after a moment of silence.

I smirked at her. "I want to get the name 'John Galt' tattooed somewhere."

She laughed out loud at that, and I knew she understood the joke.

I eventually made it home after we said our goodbyes. I tore off my clothes and hopped in the bathtub to soak my aching muscles. Then I sent the picture of me at the top of the wall to Quinn. She immediately called me back.

"You did it!" She said excitedly as soon as I answered my phone.

"I did." I smiled, still proud of myself.

"Did you just get home?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'm in the bathtub relaxing. It was physically the hardest thing I have ever done…and I loved it."

"Sorry…I didn't hear anything beyond bathtub." Her voice was sexy at the moment. "So you're naked?"

"That is typically how one bathes, Quinn." I teased.

"I wish I was there now." She replied huskily.

I blushed. "I wish you were here too."

"You had fun, then?"

"Quinn…I can't even explain. When I was climbing…I felt like I was physically conquering every fear I ever had. It was liberating."

"When I get better, you'll have to take me with you."

"I'd love that." I said sincerely. "I had a momentary freak out when I reached the top because I realized I didn't know how to get down."

"Isn't that what the partner is for?" She asked with confusion.

"Yes, Quinn. I had to trust someone else not to let me fall. And what I realized is that I did trust her."

Quinn was silent on the other end of the line, so I continued to explain. "I have such a hard time trusting people in my life. Even just little things…but this was a big thing. This was my life. And I had to trust her unless I wanted to remain up there forever. And so if I can trust her with my life…then I should be able to trust my friends with everything else, right?"

"Right." She answered quietly.

"I stopped sleeping with my door locked."

"Really?"

"I really feel like I've made giant steps, Quinn. I finally don't feel so lost."

"I'm happy for you." She replied honestly.

"How was your day?"

She sighed. "Good. We're organizing another fundraiser for the Gay-Straight Alliance. And I've been working on my play. I'm glad you liked it. Oh and I talked to Santana. She's happy you reached out to her. I'm proud of you."

"I shouldn't have pushed her away. She's been nothing but a great friend lately and I took that for granted."

We caught up on the rest of each other's day. Just listening to her talk soothed me.

**000000000**

The next week went by quickly. I went to my classes and Tang Soo Do. I've also been working on writing the song for Quinn's play so I can surprise her with it on Thanksgiving. I went rocking climbing with Cara again on Tuesday. And on Thursday so came over to the apartment to show me some of the yoga techniques she had told me about. They were surprisingly more difficult than I had anticipated but if I continue to practice them, I know that I will greatly improve my balance. My flexibility is already improving because I've been doing them every day since she showed them to me.

Today she's coming over because we're all going to Kris's house again to work on some songs for a setlist what I will be included in. I'm also hoping to talk to him about taking me to the studio to record Quinn's song when I'm done with it.

I was completely dressed and ready to go, and waiting for Kurt to get home. He was joining us this afternoon as well. Cara arrived before Kurt got home, so I let her in so we could wait.

"So, is Kurt ever going to go rock climbing with us?" She asked as she sat at the kitchen counter.

I handed her a glass of water. "He doesn't like to sweat." She chuckled until I replied. "I'm serious."

"Oh." She replied with a horrified expression. "What does he like to do then?"

"Sing and create masterpieces with his wardrobe." I answered with an air of superiority that Kurt sometimes has.

She nodded with a smile as she took a sip of her water. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, I got you something!"

She reached in one of her pockets and pulled out some superman shoelaces. "I thought you would appreciate these." She said with a smile.

I smirked at her as I took them from her hands. "Thanks." Then I went to my bedroom and grabbed my Converse sneakers and started putting the new shoelaces in them.

"So, when people ask about them are you going to give them the long explanation or just say that you like Superman?" She asked with a faux-serious expression on her face.

"It depends on who's asking." I replied.

She nodded in acceptance of the answer.

I had just gotten the last shoe finished and started putting them on when Kurt walked in. "Hey Kurt!" I greeted happily.

"Hey." He responded, and only gave a nod to Cara as a greeting. "Let me get changed quick and then we can head out." He announced as he disappeared into his bedroom.

"His version of quick is vastly different than anyone else's." I teased.

"I heard that!" He called petulantly from his bedroom.

"You were supposed to." I taunt.

Cara laughed at us. And surprisingly, Kurt was dressed and ready to go in less than ten minutes so he headed out for the day. It was so nice to have friends to hang out with. As we made our way to Kris's house, all I could think about was that I'm finally enjoying college life (even though very little of it has to do with my actual college). For the first time since graduation, things seem to be looking up for me. I can honestly say that I am happy. Or as close to it as I have been in months. And in less than two weeks, I would be able to see the love of my life again. Nothing could get me down now.

**A/N: Rachel's happy! But will it last…because something tells me that Quinn won't be too happy with how close she's getting to Cara? Up next, we'll get back to Quinn's perspective.** **You'll get to see drunk Quinn…**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It's another long chapter with lots of developments happening so I hope you like it. I tried posting sooner but have been having problems logging in all day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Quinn felt guilty about her jealousy over Cara, but she couldn't help it. Rachel had been spending a lot of time with her lately. And she would be spending the whole day with her again today. Granted, they weren't going to be alone but rather in a whole group but that didn't ease her mind. Cara was beautiful and she could do things like rock climb while Quinn was just starting to walk again. She was finally without her cane but that didn't seem a big accomplishment at the moment, because it wasn't like she could climb up walls or anything.

She was happy that Rachel was happy; she just wished that she had a little more to do with her happiness. Quinn had been dwelling in self-pity and jealousy the last few days, and now that it was the weekend her friends were going to take her out. They better be careful however, because she was usually an angry drunk and they didn't have a clue what they were getting themselves into.

Haley came over so that she could get ready with Quinn and Sydney. The three of them were going to meet Richard and Brooke and some of Quinn's other friends from the Gay-Straight Alliance. They were just going to go out and have a good time.

When they arrived at the house the party was being held, Quinn immediately went in search of a drink. Two drinks in and she was talking Haley and Sydney's ear off about Rachel.

"She just doesn't realize how perfect she is…she's just this amazing…thing." Quinn stated dreamily.

"She's an amazing…thing, huh?" Sydney mused. "Are you always so charming?"

"Yeah, tell us how you wooed her." Haley demanded.

"Well first I got pregnant when I cheated on my boyfriend. And sometime during my pregnancy I grew a soul." Quinn explained.

Haley and Sydney exchanged confused looks as Quinn continued. "I thought maybe we had something going on after I slapped her at Prom. But then Finn happened…again." Quinn groaned. "And then she was going to get married and I got in an accident."

Haley and Sydney's eyes widened. Quinn never talked about why she had needed a cane, so her being in an accident was news to them.

"I guess it was my being in a coma that wooed her." Quinn mused. "When I woke up, we were the best of friends. Until we weren't."

"What does any of that even mean?" Haley asked with confusion.

Quinn shrugged. "We were kind of more than friends without either of us realizing it. Then we kissed, and I sang to her…accidentally outing her to our friends." Quinn smiled proudly. "And that is how I wooed Rachel Barbara Berry. She was named after Barbara Streisand, you know."

Quinn sighed loudly then went in search of another drink. As she nursed her bottle of beer, she decided to call Rachel but it went directly to voicemail. So she left a message.

"Hey baby." Quinn greeted with a slight slur. "I miss you. You have to call me back so I can tell you how much I miss you and all the wonderful things I want to do to your body."

"Please tell me you're at least drunk calling your girlfriend; otherwise I'm confiscating your phone Fabray." Richard said with a smile.

"Of course it's my girlfriend." Quinn dramatically rolled her eyes.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked with concern.

"Less than five." She replied with a smirk as she wobbled a little.

"Light weight."

"Hey! I was never much of a drinker. The first time I ever got drunk I got pregnant, so it's sort of a…I can't remember what word I was thinking of."

He chuckled at her scrunched up face, but worried about what she said. "We'll keep an eye on you tonight. Nothing will happen on our watch."

"Where were you in high school?"

He smiled and led her back to the couch were Haley and Sydney were still sitting and talking.

"Look who I found." He announced with a smile.

Quinn sat beside her friends and pulled out her phone again.

"She's been drunk dialing her girlfriend, so keep an eye on her." Richard stage whispered.

Haley reached for Quinn's phone but the blonde held it out of her reach. Then she quickly dialed the number she was looking for.

"Hey, San!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Are you drunk?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"Where are you, Q? Are you at a party? Are you safe? Remember all those slideshows Rachel made for us about safety?" Santana asked with concern lacing her words.

"Yes _mothe_r! I will not leave my drink unattended. I will not leave with some strange guy or girl. I will always use the buddy system." She used her fingers to count off each rule.

"Good." Santana breathed out in relief.

"I miss her, San." She groaned.

"You miss Rachel, so you called me?" Santana replied with annoyance.

"Her phone's off."

"Is she out with you know who again?"

Quinn nodded.

"Q? Is she out with Cara?" Santana asked when she didn't get an answer.

"I nodded." Quinn answered.

"Well, I couldn't see it." Santana replied with amusement.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing her." Quinn whispered, barely audible.

"Did you tell her that?"

"I can't. She got mad at me when I was jealous last time, she'll be mad that I don't trust her."

"But it sounds like you don't trust her." Santana pointed out.

"Remember why she fell for Finn?"

"I don't know why anyone fell for the Jolly Green Giant."

"He was nice to her. Rachel's so used to people being awful to her that she easily falls for people who treat her well. Remember Jesse?"

"Rachel may become…infatuated by people's sudden kindness toward her…but it never lasts long, Q. It's different with you. You were awful to her and she still fell for you."

"Gee thanks, San." Quinn spat at her before downing the rest of her beer.

"That's a good thing. She loves you despite all that shit, okay? No one else can compete with that."

Quinn hummed in contentment then hung up without a goodbye. She scanned her friends' faces. "What?"

"You're never boring, Quinn Fabray." Sydney replied with an amused smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I've been called lots of things, never boring."

**0000**

Sydney helped an extremely drunk Quinn back to their dorm room. Quinn climbed in bed with her clothes on. When she pulled the blankets around her, her phone rang. She knew by the ringtone that it was Rachel.

"Sorry I missed your call, my phone was off. Were you drinking?" Rachel greeted when Quinn answered the phone.

"I missed you." Quinn slurred.

"I guess that answers my question." Rachel replied with amusement.

"What are you wearing?" Quinn asked.

"You are not trying to have phone sex with her right now?" Sydney shrieked from the other side of the room. "I am _right_ here."

Quinn turned around facing away from Sydney. If she couldn't see Sydney, then the girl couldn't see her, right? "Baby?"

"What are you doing, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I'm trying to have phone sex with you." Quinn replied honestly.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Quinn could hear Sydney mutter a few expletives as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"We haven't even had real sex yet." Rachel answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, I want to do that too." Quinn replied.

Rachel dispelled a loud breath of air before she responded. "I didn't realize you were a horny drunk."

"I'm an honest drunk."

Rachel chuckled in amusement at Quinn's statement. "Really, tell me something then. A secret."

"I don't have any secrets from you."

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel said softly. "I love you."

"Then why don't you want to have phone sex with me?" Quinn whined petulantly.

"Because, I want our first time together to be special. I haven't touched myself since I've been with you and I want…I…I don't want to cheapen it by doing…that."

"You're…waiting for me." Quinn whispered reverently. "No one ever…that's…it will be special, Rachel."

"Afterwards, I promise…we can have all the phone sex you want." Rachel replied lightheartedly.

"I'll hold you to that." Quinn yawned as she curled further under her blankets.

"I love you, sweetheart, now get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Mmmkay." Quinn hummed contently.

"Love you." Rachel whispered before hanging up the phone.

"Love you too." Quinn mumbled into the darkness.

She was snoring loudly by the time Sydney got out of the bathroom.

**000000**

Tuesday, Quinn had additions for the play in Drama Club. She had studied her lines the rest of the weekend and was well prepared. Or so she thought. She hadn't planned on reading opposite of Tess.

"Hey Barbie." Tess smirked when Quinn approached her.

"Can we just get through this?" Quinn replied through gritted teeth.

Tess rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

The girl was actually quite talented and they did well together. When the audition was over, Quinn approached Tess again.

"Look, we're going to have to be dealing with each other even more often if we both get the parts we auditioned for…so can we just start over?" Quinn offered.

She wasn't used to being the bigger person, but she decided to take a page from Rachel's book and try to forgive. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Tess's eyes widened but she tried to school her features to hide the shock. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "We're not in high school anymore, and frankly I'm sick of all those games I used to play. So, I'm willing to work with you on this."

Tess eyed her suspiciously before replying. "What's your angle?"

"No angle. I don't need this, okay? I have enough shit to deal with. And I don't care if we're friends or not because I have enough of those…but I would like for us to be civil to each other. Do you think you can handle it?"

Tess bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry I hit on you. And I'm sorry I grabbed your cane. I felt awful about it as soon as I did it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"People don't stand up to me…you did, and I…I didn't know what to do."

Quinn nodded. That's sort of what she did to Rachel. Rachel was confident and everything that Quinn wasn't. So she tried to bring her down a few notches, put them on equal footing. It wasn't that she felt above Rachel, it was always the opposite of that.

"That doesn't give you the right to bully someone." Quinn stated.

"I know." Tess replied remorsefully. "You're also the first person to forgive me even though I don't deserve it."

Quinn smiled, because she'd been there as well. With Rachel. "So, truce?" She held out her hand.

"Truce." Tess took the proffered hand with a soft smile. "And if it's okay with you, I'd like to be friends."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You won't try anything?"

Tess stepped closer to the blonde and lowered her voice. "I wasn't actually interested in you…I sort of, I mean…"

Quinn furrowed her eyes in confusion before realization dawned on her. "Haley?"

Tess barely nodded. Quinn snorted and Tess narrowed her eyes at her. Quinn waved her hands in surrender before she replied. "We're just more alike than I'd care to admit." Then she frowned. "But I don't think Haley's…you know?"

Tess shrugged. "You never know till you try, right?"

**0000000**

Two days later she was told that she got the part. Quinn was currently waiting for Rachel to answer for their Skype date so she could tell her all about it. She smiled when Rachel's face appeared on her screen.

"Hey beautiful." Quinn greeted.

"Right back at you." Rachel smiled brightly.

"I got the part!" Quinn rushed out immediately.

"I knew you would. I'll study lines with you when I come out next week." Rachel replied.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice. "I kind of had other things in mind…that didn't include a whole lot of talking."

Rachel blushed which caused Quinn to smirk. The smirk disappeared instantly when Rachel replied. "I can imagine what you have in mind if Saturday night's phone call was any indication."

The blonde's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry for calling you when I was drunk."

Rachel smiled mischievously. "I'm not. Drunk Quinn was…honest."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

"You don't remember?" Rachel sing-songed.

"Rachel!" Quinn whined.

Rachel giggled at Quinn's petulance. "You were fine, Quinn."

After a pause, Quinn stated. "Tess is in the play too."

Rachel was in deep thought for a moment while she tried to place the name. "Isn't she the girl who assaulted you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It was hardly assault. We put our differences aside; we're actually sort of friends now?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Sort of friends?"

"Not 'sort of' friends like we were, just you know…we hang out sometimes." Quinn explained.

"But she hit on you."

"Are you upset about her hitting on me or assaulting me?" Quinn asked with amusement.

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she floundered for a response. "Both…equally."

Quinn's lips quirked up slightly. "Awww, you're jealous."

"I am not!"

"It's cute." The blonde mused.

Rachel pouted which made her look even more adorable.

"You're cute." Quinn added with a full-blown smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Fabray."

"I disagree. I think flattery will get me everywhere." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"And would you look at that, horny Quinn's back."

"Shut up."

Rachel giggled amusedly and eventually Quinn followed suit.

**0000**

Friday night, Quinn called Rachel before the brunette was going to go hang out with her new friends. And no, she was not bitter. Well, not too bitter.

"Hey Quinn! I'm so glad you called; I just found out that I'll be singing with the band two weeks after Thanksgiving. That's the same week I'm taking my first belt test in my Tang Soo Do class so you'll already be here!"

"Perfect. I can't wait." Quinn grinned.

One of her favorite things to do was watch Rachel sing. She had a beautiful voice but she was an even better performer. Quinn loved the way that Rachel displayed all of her emotions during each performance, it was mesmerizing. After all these years, it still took her breath away.

"What's the name of the band you're hearing tonight?" Quinn asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Union Guns! They're Kari's friends. There's a girl in the band who Kari wants me to meet, she's the one that we're supposed to collaborate with sometime. She's already got a song picked out. 'Hell on Heals.' It's a fun song, do you know it?"

"No, but I'll check it out."

"What are you doing tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Sydney and I are hanging out, Haley and Tess might come over too."

Quinn thought she could hear Rachel growl as soon as she mentioned Tess.

"I don't understand how you can complain when I hang out with Cara, yet you hang out with Tess."

"I'm not interested in Tess, and she's not interested in me." Quinn replied with annoyance. "Does Cara even know about us?"

There was silence on the line.

"Rachel. I don't even care whether or not you say you have a girlfriend, but you could at least let her now you're with someone."

"It's not like she cares either way Quinn, she's taken."

"Taken? What's that supposed to mean? Are you interested in her?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Answer the question."

"No, I'm not." Rachel replied with a huff. Though she didn't sound convincing, at least not to Quinn.

"Then why haven't you told her about us?"

"Because maybe I don't want her to know!" Rachel yelled loudly.

Quinn's mouth snapped shut and her eyes started to water.

"Quinn, I didn't mean it like that…I swear."

"Then what did you mean?" Quinn tried to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I…don't know. But it's not like it sounds."

"I'll talk to you later, Rachel…I wouldn't want you to be late tonight."

"Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel."

"No, let's just talk about this…"

Quinn hung up and threw the phone against the wall. Unfortunately, not hard enough for it to break because it rang again. Quinn ignored the call and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

She was still crying and her phone was still ringing a half hour later when Sydney walked through the door.

"Quinn, aren't you going to get that?" Sydney asked until she heard the blonde's sobs. She rushed to the bed and rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

That question only made Quinn cry harder. Sydney gathered the blonde in her arms and held her tightly as she rocked them back and forth. The phone had stopped ringing which was a relief to Sydney's ears, especially since the silence seemed to calm Quinn down.

When her sobs turned to whimpers, Sydney questioned her again. "Quinn? What happened?"

The blonde took a deep, shaky breath before releasing it slowly. "Rachel…she…" She trailed off, unable to continue.

"Should we call the girls and reschedule our movie night?" Sydney asked helpfully.

"No, I could actually use the distraction."

Sydney nodded. "Do…do you want to talk about it?"

"I asked Rachel why she hadn't told her friend Cara that she was seeing someone…and she said because she didn't want to."

"You probably misunderstood what she meant."

"I hope so."

**0000000**

An hour later, Tess and Haley arrived with some food and a handful of movies. They took one look at Quinn and noticed her bloodshot eyes and red nose.

"Quinn?" Haley ventured.

"I'm fine…please tell me you brought horror movies because if I have to see sappy movies about two idiots in love, I'll lose what sanity I have left." Quinn replied as she grabbed a bag from the brunette and helped them sort out the food between them.

Tess and Haley looked toward Sydney for an explanation and when she mouthed the word 'Rachel,' both girls nodded in understanding.

"You're in luck; we brought lots of blood and guts." Tess stated with a smirk. She made sure she sat beside Haley, hoping the girl would get scared enough to cuddle with her.

"I don't entirely approve of the movie choices, but I guess in this case I can take one for the team…as they say." Haley replied, sounding very Rachel-like.

Quinn stared at her. "Did I ever tell you that you remind me of her…of Rachel?"

"No…how so?"

"Everything really. The way you talk, your mannerisms. Even how you look."

Haley shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't be coming on to me, because I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "That definitely wasn't a pick up line, just stating a fact."

Haley exhaled in relief. The four of them talked for the next hour as they ate their food and enjoyed each other's company. Well, Quinn just listened distractedly. Her phone started buzzing with new text messages twenty minutes ago but she refused to answer it.

"Are you ever going to get that? If I have to hear it anymore I may shoot someone." Tess groaned.

Quinn grabbed the phone and silenced it, but not before noticing that there was six missed calls and four new texts…all from Rachel.

"Are you going to tell us what happened between the two of you?" Haley asked quietly.

"I think she's interested in someone else."

"You think? Hell, why don't you hear her out and find out for sure?" Tess wondered.

"Because I'm scared of what I'll find out." Quinn admitted.

They were plunged into silence for a long time before Quinn spoke again. "I never thought I deserved her…it's about time she finally realized it."

"Oh, Quinn…" Sydney replied.

"That's bullshit." Tess muttered. "You might have been a bitch in the past…but you've definitely changed. The fact that you and I are actually friends is a testament to that. You could have made my life hell but instead you forgave me."

"Yeah, Quinn…you're a great friend." Haley added.

"You're an amazing girlfriend, I've seen it. The carnival…the dedication that you give her even though long distance relationships are tough." Sydney stated.

"I don't care about the distance, I care about her." Quinn sighed.

"Then fight for her." Tess demanded. "Show her what she'd be missing out on."

Quinn shrugged but didn't reply.

"And Quinn, you have to stop putting her on a pedestal. She's only human…no one is perfect." Sydney said.

Quinn listened to their words and even felt her confidence grow, but that didn't mean she was ready to talk to Rachel yet. Instead, she grabbed a movie and stuck it in the DVD player. Two hours of mindless garbage later, she finally felt her head start to clear.

She glanced at her phone again. There were two missed calls, but they were from Kurt not Rachel this time. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. He was just going to beg her to call Rachel and hear her out. She needed another distraction.

"Who's up for another one?" Quinn asked.

"It's after midnight, Quinn. Maybe we should call it a night." Haley offered.

Quinn glanced at her phone to check the time and sure enough it was 12:15. She started to wonder where the time had gone when her phone lit up with Santana's name. She furrowed her brows.

"What is it?" Sydney asked when she noticed the strange look cross Quinn's face.

"My friend Santana is calling me."

"Go ahead and answer it."

Quinn nodded and picked up her phone.

"It's about time, why the Hell aren't you answering your phone!" Santana yelled into Quinn's ear.

Quinn pulled it away slightly before replying. "I don't want to talk to them."

"Maybe you should have at least answered one of their calls…then you'd know that Rachel's been standing outside your building for the last 45 minutes."

"Fuck." Quinn stood up and sped toward the door.

"What is it?" Tess asked.

"Rachel's outside." She replied as she hurried out the door.

It took her ten minutes to get down to the front door. Sure she was faster without her cane, but she still wasn't 100 percent yet. She tore the door open and saw Rachel sitting on the ground shivering.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the cold?"

"I n-n-needed to talk t-to you." Rachel shivered.

Quinn wrapped her in her arms and rubbed the girl's arms trying to warm her up. "Let's get you inside."

Rachel followed her into the building.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Quinn yelled as soon as they were out of the cold.

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"So you travel in the middle of the night!" Quinn shrieked flailing her arms wildly. "You could have been hurt…something could have happened to you!" She pushed Rachel but the girl held on to her arms and pulled her into her.

Their lips crashed together violently. Quinn pushed Rachel into a wall and pressed up against her as they moaned into each other's mouths. As their tongues tangoed, Quinn knee found its way between Rachel's legs and she pressed it against the girl's core. Rachel whimpered in her mouth before taking Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging it gently. Then she clamped down on it causing Quinn's hips to buck forward and her thigh to thrust into Rachel's core.

Quinn tore her mouth away from Rachel's and attached it to the girl's neck. Sucking hard, claiming her. She had to mark her. Rachel was hers and would never be anyone else's.

"Oh god, I missed this." Rachel breathed out.

With those words, Quinn pulled away but Rachel desperately tried to grab at her to keep her close. The blonde shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "I can't do this…Rach…you…"

"I came to explain. Please just listen."

Quinn nodded and swallowed thickly.

Rachel took a deep breath before she spoke. "It came out all wrong. I didn't want her to know but not for the reasons you think." Rachel waited to see if Quinn would interrupt her and when she was satisfied she wouldn't, she continued. "You said that your favorite thing about college was that you could be whoever you wanted to be. That you could start over because no one knew you. That's what I'm doing…that's what Cara is. Kahlan…she used to be that but then she saw my breakdown in class and I know she has her suspicions about my past now. I'll admit that I was a little…confused with how I felt toward her but…"

Quinn backed away when she heard Rachel's last words, but the brunette reached for her and held her in place.

"I was confused because…I felt so free finally having someone know absolutely nothing about me. But it's nothing compared to how it feels to know that you know everything about me. You know all my faults, all my baggage and my issues. I love knowing that you get me. You get me more than anyone and at first I thought that was impossible because there's no way you could know what I've been through but none of that matters because you still tried to understand me. You're always trying to understand me."

Quinn's expression softened the more Rachel spoke.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I promise to tell you every day from now on…you saved me Quinn Fabray. I know you think you were helpless and that it was your mom and Fran that saved me…but you have saved me every day since." Rachel brought her hand up to cup Quinn's cheek and the blonde shuddered at the action, as tears streamed down both girls faces. "Master Harris got me to open up…and Cara made me trust again…but don't you see? I was already doing all of that with you. Did you know that I don't say my mantra into the mirror anymore? I don't have to because you tell me I'm beautiful every day…sometimes several times a day. And I believe you."

Quinn took a shaky breath and put her hand over top of Rachel's.

"I love you with my entire being and I hate myself for making you doubt that today. I've never strayed from you. I've never even considered it. I know what I have with you and nothing could ever be better than what we already have. You saved me after your accident and brought me back out of my depression, and you saved me again Quinn…and throughout it all you've only asked that I love you in return. Remember when I said you had my heart. You always have…and you always will. I don't want it back."

Quinn's lips found Rachel's again, only this time it was less frantic and more emotional. It was a kiss of longing and love and of promises made and kept. When the blonde pulled away for breath, she rested her forehead against Rachel's. "I'm so glad you said that because I wouldn't know how to stop loving you."

Rachel kissed her again, pulling her as close to herself as possible.

"Quinn, are you going to introduce us or not?" Tess asked from behind them.

The girls ignored the interruption and continued to kiss until they needed to break for air again. Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips. "That's Tess."

"Tess?" Rachel asked wide eyed as she glanced at the three girls behind them.

Quinn smirked. "And after that kiss, you're still jealous?"

Rachel blushed. Then she pushed Quinn off of her but only enough to wrap her arm around the blonde's waist. "Sydney, it's good to see you again." Then she addressed the other two girls as she stuck her hand out in greeting. "I'm Rachel. Quinn's girlfriend."

Quinn ducked her head against Rachel's neck and kissed her softly before she smiled against her. Rachel came out to two more people. She proudly claimed to be Quinn's. They still had a lot to talk about, but Quinn was simply happy that Rachel was in her arms. The rest could wait for a moment.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. Rachel finally was completely honest with Quinn, though they have more to talk about in the next chapter. Also, it's okay for you guys to like Cara now because she will not come between them! Do you guys like the Quinn/Tess friendship? How'd you like Drunk Quinn? **

**They have a whole weekend together and they'll also have Thanksgiving so that's a lot of Faberry coming up! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing**

Quinn's friends met Rachel, and then excused themselves so that the girls could have some alone time to talk. Haley even invited Sydney to stay with her for the night, which Quinn could tell made Tess jealous.

Rachel and Quinn stood face to face once they got to the blonde's room. Neither knew what to say first, so neither said anything. Quinn was torn because she wanted to yell at Rachel but she also wanted to throw her on the bed and remind her how much she loved her. However, she knew that neither of those options would be especially productive.

"You're not using your cane." Rachel broke the silence.

Quinn nodded absentmindedly. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It is." Rachel smiled. "You've come so far, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

They stood in silence for another several minutes before Rachel spoke again.

"I told my friends about us." Rachel stated quietly. "Turns out they already knew since we're listed as 'in a relationship' on facebook. This whole time I was so happy that I was making friends…and terrified that they wouldn't like me if they knew certain things about me…but they already knew, Quinn." The brunette shook her head shamefully. "It's always been hard for me to make friends; I usually had to hide half of myself. Talk less. Be less bossy. Share. Don't be conceited. I became used to trying to hide the parts of me that I knew people didn't like…but I was wrong this time."

She took a step closer to the blonde. "I was terrified of coming out. You know the reasons, and you understand where I was coming from." She took another step closer. "But you know what was even more terrifying?" Quinn shook her head. "The thought of losing you. I shouldn't have doubted you…or us. You have continued to prove that you won't just walk away when things get bad. And I was stupid and just so excited to have friends again that I almost pushed you away."

"I wasn't going anywhere." Quinn admitted with a whisper.

"I know that…rationally. But you know I've always been impulsive. You hung up on me…you wouldn't let me explain…I…I thought I lost you and do you know what that feels like?"

Quinn nodded gravely, because she had thought the same thing and it nearly destroyed her.

"So I got on a bus to beg you to forgive me for my stupidity…for my selfishness. I know that I may have seemed distant lately…but it has nothing to do with you. I just…how about we make a promise. I'll always tell you what's going through my crazy mind and you promise to hear me out. Okay? You might not like some of the stuff I want to talk about…but we have to keep talking, deal?"

"What won't I like?"

"I was screwed up for a long time, Quinn. I'm damaged. I'm getting tons better, but I'm not recovered by any means. Okay?" Rachel took a deep breath, releasing it as she walked closer to the blonde. They were nearly toe to toe now, and the proximity caused Quinn's breath to hitch. Rachel gave her a small smile before continuing. "You deserve so much better than me. Someone without all my issues. And I guess…I've been waiting for you to realize it. I've been scared to let you know how messed up I really was. That's why I didn't tell you about my breakdowns at first. Or that I couldn't make friends. You deserve someone that you don't have to take care of and coddle and nurse back to health."

"You did all that for me, without complaint." Quinn pointed out. "I was rude to you and I snapped at you and you took it all, Rachel. But now you don't want me to help you?"

Rachel sighed. "You've already done so much…you've returned the favor tenfold. You don't owe me anything anymore."

"Rachel…" Quinn eyes watered. "Do you think I'm still with you out of pity? Because it was my father who hurt you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

There was a long pause. "Not rationally. Rationally I know that you loved me before everything happened and that you still love me. But the part of me that's damage…perhaps beyond repair…that part is never going to feel good enough for you, Quinn."

Quinn swallowed hard and took Rachel's hand in hers. "Baby, you said that you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful, right?" Rachel nodded. "You're who I want Rachel. You think you're scarred or broken or whatever…but I love every single piece of you. I love you inside and out. You may not be perfect…but you're perfect for me. And if you will let me…I'll spend the rest of my life making you believe that."

Rachel closed the distance between them with a soft kiss that Quinn quickly deepened. She tried to emphasize the truth to her words through that kiss. She tried to express the depth of her love through the kiss. And when they pulled away to breathe, she brought Rachel's hand and placed it on her rapidly beating heart. "I was terrified I lost you tonight. And then when I heard that you traveled all the way here, alone, at night…I was scared out of my mind. I can deal with the jealousy…I can deal with you still trying to heal…but I will never be able to deal with losing you." She had to pause because she had started to cry. "I'm just as damaged as you think you are… I have my own insecurities to work out, so can we try to work through them together?"

Rachel nodded; her hand was still over Quinn's heart. "I was working on a schedule on the way here. With the gigs that I'll be likely to get and with your rehearsal for the play…I figured that we'd have to make more of an effort to keep in contact. I think we should stick to the two Skype dates a week, I look forward to those. And we should talk on the phone daily…and well, the rest of the schedule is for visits. We have gone too long without physically seeing each other and I don't want to do that anymore."

Quinn smiled because she whole heartedly agreed. The distance _was _an issue. When she glanced downward, she noticed the shoes Rachel was wearing. They had Superman shoelaces in them and they were kind of cool.

"Nice shoelaces." She replied then furrowed her brows in confusion when Rachel shifted awkwardly.

"Cara gave them to me." Rachel replied but paused to gauge Quinn's reaction. The blonde's face was a mask with no emotion. "When she took me rock climbing…I asked her about a Superman tattoo she had on her wrist. She said that Superman wanted to fit in and that Supergirl wanted to be good enough and that Superboy was lost and just trying to find his way. The symbol represented hope that she would find all of those things in her life. I said that I understood that feeling and that I liked that idea…so she gave me these…hoping that I'll find those things too." Quinn's face shifted to an emotion that Rachel couldn't decipher. "Please don't be mad. She didn't mean anything by it."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not mad…I was just thinking…if I didn't spend so much time hating her, I might actually like her."

Rachel smiled brightly and brought her hand up to Quinn's cheek, softly caressing it with her thumb. Then she rolled her thumb over Quinn's lips, which caused the blonde's eyes to flutter closed. Rachel stood on her tiptoes and let her lips graze the shell of Quinn's ear as she whispered. "You're still the prettiest girl I have ever met."

Hazel eyes flew open as they grew impossibly dark. She studied Rachel's face for any signs of deceit and when she saw none, she claimed the girl's lips with her own.

Their kissing grew heated as Quinn led them to the bed. Rachel lay on her back and crawled up the bed as Quinn straddled her. The blonde pulled away from Rachel's lips to attach her mouth to the brunette's pulse point and sucked hard. The moan that escaped Rachel's lips echoed off the walls. The noise brought Quinn back to reality.

She sat up, resting on Rachel's torso. "I want to do this with you more than anything…but not like this. Not tonight." She looked down shyly. "Is that okay?"

The brunette raised Quinn's chin so that she could see her eyes. "You waited patiently for me, Quinn. What kind of person would I be if it didn't wait for you?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Will you hold me?"

Rachel tugged the blonde's waist and pulled her back down on her before she wrapped her arms securely around the girl. "That sounds perfect actually." Then she added. "But can I take a shower first and change into some warmer clothes? I'm still a bit cold."

Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally she chastely kissed her lips. Then she whispered against them. "I love you."

Rachel pecked her back and replied. "I love you too."

The blonde rolled off her girlfriend and found some clothes for her to change into. Then she let her disappear into the bathroom. When she heard the water turn on, she grabbed her phone.

She shot texts to both Kurt and Santana that Rachel was safe. She received immediate responses from both.

**From Kurt: Thank you for letting me know. I've been terrified. And please don't go too hard on her.**

**From Santana: Good! Have you sorted out your shit yet?**

She answered Santana with a short 'yes' before texting Kurt back.

**From Quinn: We talked and we're okay. I'm only asking one time and then I'll drop it, but is Cara a threat?**

**From Kurt: I used to think so but I took time to get to know her and she's just a friend. I think they both just need someone to talk to, I promise you have nothing to worry about.**

**From Quinn: Thanks Kurt.**

**From Kurt: Thank me by taking care of our girl.**

**From Quinn: I will. Always.**

**From Kurt: I know.**

Quinn sighed in relief when she was finished talking to Kurt. Then she quickly got changed for bed and waited for Rachel to join her.

Quinn watched as the brunette stepped out of the bathroom wearing her Yale sweatshirt and some yoga pants.

"My shirt looks better on you than it does on me." She grinned at her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled back. "Good because I'm stealing it from you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. The shorter girl just shrugged and then replied. "It smells like you…and I want to wear it to bed every night."

The blonde smiled at her as the brunette crawled in bed beside her. Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her close.

"I was thinking, I didn't really get a chance to talk to your friends so maybe we could have dinner with them tomorrow." Rachel said into the silence.

"You're staying all weekend?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"I was planning on spending the whole weekend groveling but since you're so easy…" Rachel smirked as she pulled one of Quinn's hands up to her lips and kissed her palm before lacing their fingers together. "Now we have the whole weekend to do whatever we want to."

"I like the way you think." Quinn smiled back with contentment. She felt whole, with Rachel in her arms. She felt like she was finally home.

They fell asleep shortly afterward, both drained from the emotional day that they had just undergone.

The next morning, Quinn woke up to feather-light kisses across her torso. Her eyes fluttered open to see Rachel's brown eyes staring back at her. "I was hoping you'd get up soon."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should have started kissing me sooner."

Rachel smirked before she descended upon Quinn's neck and nipped the skin with her teeth. The blonde withered under her. "What about kissing and morning breath?"

Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear seductively. "I already brushed my teeth…the sooner you do…the sooner we can get started…"

The blonde hurried out of bed and to the bathroom, she vaguely registered Rachel laughing at her. When she sauntered back to her room, Rachel was sprawled out on the bed waiting for her.

Quinn hovered above the brunette until Rachel quickly shifted their positions and topped her. She kissed her way down Quinn's body, leaving marks wherever skin was visible. After a heavy, hour long make-out session the girls went in search of food.

Quinn took Rachel to her favorite café just off campus. She treated the girl to lunch. They ate and enjoyed each other's company. The blonde was pleasantly surprised that Rachel was holding her hand in public. And on the way back to Quinn's dorm, Rachel even grabbed her arm and wrapped in around her shoulders. It was unmistakable; she was letting herself be claimed by Quinn Fabray.

She was lost in thought as they walked in comfortable silence. Rachel had talked about how much further she had to go in her recovery, but Quinn was seeing firsthand how far she had already come.

"I'm so proud of you." She mused, not even realizing she spoke out loud.

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"You don't even realize how far you've already come, Rachel. Remember my trip to New York?" Quinn wondered.

"Of course I remember. I haven't had that much fun since."

That simple admission warmed Quinn's heart more than a million promises ever could. She beamed in response before she continued. "You were scared to hold my hand. But Rach, you've been holding my hand all afternoon and last night you came out to my friends…I know how hard that must have been for you since Tess and Haley are strangers to you."

She heard a sharp intake of breath. "I don't really think about it when I'm with you. I think about it all the time when we're apart. But when I'm with you…I'm finding it so much more difficult to keep my hands off of you."

"That's what I'm saying, Baby. You're not even aware of how much better you're doing. I know you don't feel like it…but just in the way you confidently carry yourself…I can see it. You're different…in all the best ways."

Rachel burrowed further into Quinn. "Thank you. I have bad days…not as many lately but they're still there. So are all of my insecurities. Sometimes, I feel like I've changed so much from the person I used to be. But I wonder if I'm the only one who sees it."

"I see you, Rachel. I always have."

She swore she heard the girl practically purr against her and it made her smile.

When they got back to Quinn's room, Sydney was there.

"I'm so sorry that we kicked you out of your own room last night." Rachel apologized.

"I'm just glad you seemed to have worked things out." The girl replied.

Rachel laced her fingers back through Quinn's and swung their linked hands between them. "I was stupid and Quinn forgave me. Easy fix."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It wasn't just you, Rach."

"Hey now, Quinn. She apologized and admitted she was wrong, now I'm only familiar with heterosexual relationships but isn't that rare?"

Both girls laughed in response.

"Are you free for dinner this evening?" Rachel asked when she regained her composure. "I was hoping to get to know you and the others since I'll be seeing you all on Thanksgiving."

"I'm free."

**00000**

Quinn and Rachel sat on the blonde's bed just holding each other, while Sydney was sitting at her desk doing her homework.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Rachel asked.

"I'm busy at the moment."

"I don't want to be responsible for your grades slipping Quinn. Remember what your goal is?"

"What's her goal?" Sydney asked, not looking up from her textbook.

"To finish top of her class." Rachel announced proudly.

Sydney nodded but remained silent, and Quinn simply buried her nose in the brunette's hair, reveling in the smell that was not completely Rachel. "I like your shampoo better." She commented.

Rachel stared at her with confusion. "What?"

"You don't smell like you. You used my soap and shampoo last night…I like yours better."

"That's kind of creepy." Sydney replied from the desk.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Rachel trailed off and hopped off the bed.

Quinn actually groaned at the loss of contact. She pouted briefly before Rachel returned to her spot in Quinn's arms…but with a CD in hand.

"I wanted to surprise you with this next week, but I figured why wait?" Rachel said as she handed it to Quinn. The disc had the words, 'What I Want,' written on it.

The blonde looked at it and then at her girlfriend. "A mixed tape? Or is it a new country band that I should listen to?"

"Neither. It's a song that I wrote. Kris took me to the studio to record it."

When she heard that, Quinn climbed off the bed and put the CD in her player. "What's it about?"

"It's for your play. I wanted my character to sing yours a song. You see, I kept extending a hand in friendship…because I needed you in my life, even if it was just as friends." She dunked her head shyly. "The song is for you. But I think it will work in your play."

Tears started to sting Quinn's eyes at Rachel's admission. Sure she'd been serenaded before, and Rachel wrote 'Get it Right' about them (though she didn't know that at the time) but she'd never had a song written _for_ her before.

She put it in and listened to it in awe, letting the tears flow freely down her face. When she was done, she was speechless.

"Well damn." Sydney replied from her spot at the desk. She took her glasses off and stared at the girls. "I knew you sang…but wow."

"Thanks." Rachel replied shyly before returning her attention to Quinn. "What'd you think?"

Quinn blinked away the tears before slowly making her way to the brunette. "That was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me…and I'd be honored to use it in my play."

Rachel beamed proudly.

A few hours later, Tess and Haley showed up. Quinn immediately put the song on for them, since both were familiar with the play and she wanted their input for it. But mostly she just wanted to brag about her girlfriend.

"Fuck me." Tess breathed out when the song was done. "No wonder you turned me down if you got this hot piece of ass writing and singing songs like that to you."

Quinn chuckled at Tess's words before glancing at Rachel to see how she'd take them.

"I appreciate the sentiment though I detest the word choice with which you chose to express it." Rachel replied evenly.

Tess snorted before shaking her had and looking at Quinn with amusement. "You and I do have a lot more in common than I thought." She replied before letting her gaze linger on Haley and shaking her head again. She definitely saw the resemblance between the two brunettes.

"I have a few notes I would like to discuss with you before I feel comfortable in critiquing the song itself." Haley replied with an all business-like tone.

"You better not say anything about my technique, because I have perfect pitch and…" Rachel began but was interrupted.

"No. The song was well written and beautifully performed; I just need to know where you plan on having it placed within the play. I want to know if it's going to be something that will only be privy to the audience or if it will be performed as a way of revealing her feelings to the object of her affections."

"I have a few ideas, but it's Quinn's play so shouldn't that be her decision rather than either of ours?" Rachel replied.

Haley's eyes widened. Then she turned to Quinn. "I didn't mean to step on any toes; I was just trying to visualize it properly."

Quinn waved her hand to let her know that she wasn't offended, and then she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her cheek before whispering. "Care to retract your claws?"

Rachel's eyes found Quinn's as realization set in. Then she turned toward Haley and addressed her. "I fear we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Haley nodded. "I don't typically make a good first impression."

"Neither do I." Rachel admitted. Then she smirked. "So it appears we have something in common."

"It appears so." Haley replied with a genuine smile.

Tess watched the interaction before whispering to Sydney. "Will the world like…implode now that there's two of them…in the same room?"

Sydney tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter, causing three pairs of eyes to find her. Quinn's questioning eyes were accompanied with a raised brow.

"So let's eat!" Sydney announced as a diversion so she didn't have to answer Quinn's unasked question.

**0000000**

The next afternoon, Quinn walked Rachel to the bus stop. On the way there, they talked about their weekend and how excited they were to spend the upcoming holiday together. As they were approaching the station, Rachel announced "I'm not jealous of Tess anymore."

"Good, because it was absolutely unnecessary." Quinn replied.

"Though Haley…gives me concern."

"Haley?" Quinn replied incredulously.

"Come on Quinn, tell me you noticed it." Rachel stated. "She's like the Yale version of me. Which means she may have a slightly higher IQ than I do and none of the baggage."

"Rachel…"

"It's okay, I also happened to notice that Tess is like you…with Santana's fowl mouth. And if you even look at Haley with interest…Tess will ends you." She replied with her best Santana imitation.

Quinn burst out in laughter. "Please never talk like that again."

"I like your friends, Quinn. I'm happy for you to have people like them around." Then she made sure to catch the blonde's gaze. "And I'm sure that when you meet my friends, you'll feel the same way. We need a support system. They'll never be like our friends back in Lima, but we still need them."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's words and nodded her head in understanding. "I'm looking forward to meeting them, Rach."

They shared a chaste kiss before Rachel's bus arrived. Then they said their 'I love you's' and the brunette climbed up the stairs and was out of sight. Quinn waited until the bus drove away before she made her way back home. She only had to wait four more days to see her girlfriend again. And for the first time since the school year started, she felt completely secure in her relationship with Rachel. The lyrics in Rachel's song let Quinn know that she wasn't alone in this. She understood the depths of Rachel's feelings for her and that realization brought her peace of mind.

**A/N: Happiness for Faberry! Thanksgiving mayhem with Quinn's friends next.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying it; the angst will pretty much be over now leaving lots of Faberry happiness and fluff! **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I don't have any words right now that can thank you guys enough for all the support you have given me! This story got over a 1000 reviews and I have all of you to thank for that. So, as a thank you…enjoy some Faberry smut as the girls enjoy their first time together and I also through in Thanksgiving with Quinn's friends. ;)**

**Spoilers for Spartacus ;)**

**Also, I apologize for any errors in this chapter. I spent a while editing it and then it wouldn't save any of the changes because my computer froze. So instead of delaying to re-edit, I just posted it. I figured you wouldn't mind…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

On Wednesday afternoon, Quinn was in her room watching TV with Tess, Haley, Richard and Brooke. They were so engrossed in what they were watching that they didn't hear Sydney walk in.

"Are you guys watching porn?" She asked as she sat her books down on her desk.

"It's a TV series Rachel sent me; she wants me to catch up so we can watch the second season together." Quinn answered without looking up from the screen.

Sydney stared at her with confusion. "Rachel sent you porn?"

"It's Spartacus, and it's really…interesting." Quinn replied.

Sydney climbed on her bed and started watching. "What'd I miss?"

"Illythia just had sex with Spartacus and then bashed some girl's face in." Brooke commented not entirely sure if she should like the show or not.

Instead of asking anymore questions, Sydney just nodded.

When the episode was finished, Tess asked. "I don't know how you guys do it?"

"Do what?" Haley asked.

"Have sex with guys." Tess replied.

"Hey!" Richard whined, causing Brooke to smile and cuddle further into him.

Then Tess looked at Quinn. "Do you and Rachel ever use strap-ons?"

Quinn's face reddened substantially as she stuttered. "I…we…" Rather than admit that they still hadn't slept together and answer all the questions that followed, she responded with a different explanation. "We've both been with guys before."

"No way!" Tess screeched and looked around the room realizing that no one but Brooke looked surprise by that information. "What'd I miss?" She asked. Then she looked back at Quinn. "And you didn't really answer my question."

Sydney threw a pillow at Tess. "That's because it's none of your business."

Tess rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow back at Sydney. "And how come we've never seen your boyfriend? I bet you made him up."

"Why haven't we met any of your girls?" Brooke asked Tess. "I'm sure if you actually came to some meetings like we've begged you to, then you'd meet someone."

Tess shared a look with Quinn before slumping against the bed. "Can we just start the next episode?"

"Are you scared of coming out?" Haley asked, finally joining in the conversation. "We're all here to support you."

Tess swallowed thickly but didn't answer.

"I don't think she's scared of coming out…I think she's scared of getting her heart broken." Quinn commented.

Tess's eyes widened. Haley's narrowed in confusion as she turned to the girl sitting next to her. "So…there's someone you like?"

Tess growled and glared at Quinn. "What episode are we on?" She redirected the conversation as she grabbed for the remote.

They sat in silence for the rest of the evening, unless they commented on the events of the show.

**00000**

Rachel arrived early the next morning and Quinn met her at the bus station. They greeted with a kiss and walked hand in hand back to the dorms.

"Blaine and Kurt said 'Hi.'" Rachel said on the walk back.

"Did you tell them they were invited to join us?"

"Yes, but they wanted the alone time."

"I understand that." Quinn smirked at Rachel and the blonde swatted her playfully.

"I remember you promising me that we'd get some alone time."

"And we will."

"I want to help set Tess and Haley up while I'm here." Rachel announced causing the blonde to stumble in shock.

She stopped walking and stared at Rachel. "Do you really think playing matchmaker is a good idea?"

"I don't see how it could hurt."

Quinn didn't argue, instead they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

As soon as they were in Quinn's empty room, the blonde crashed their lips together. Immediately their mouths opened and their tongued danced. Quinn sighed happily into the kiss. They quickly made their way to the bed, shedding their shirts on the way.

"Rach…" Quinn breathed out seeing Rachel's toned abs. She hadn't even realized she licked her lips at the sight. But as her eyes grazed over the expanse of skin, she noticed some faded bruising on the otherwise flawless body. "What happened?"

Rachel looked down trying to figure out what Quinn was referring to. "What?"

Quinn ran her fingers across the old bruises along Rachel's forearms, causing goosebumps in her wake. A shiver shot down both girls' spines.

"Sparring. I learned that I should not always try to block when someone tries to kick me. It's best to simply get out of their way."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It took getting these to realize that?"

Rachel shrugged.

Then Quinn pulled Rachel's arm up to her mouth and kissed each of the bruises. "I worry about you."

"It's a controlled environment, Quinn. It's not street fighting."

"I can clearly see that I have no reason to be worried." Quinn replied sarcastically.

Rachel shook her head and pulled Quinn on top of her and reconnected their lips. Quinn gave in to her desires and returned the kiss with vigor. Soon their hands were roaming, quickly removing their bras then Quinn's pants and Rachel's skirt.

The blonde moaned loudly when Rachel's teeth nipped at her neck before her tongue caressed the spot her teeth had bitten. "God, I love when you do that."

Rachel giggled against her as she began marking her girlfriend. Quinn's hands went up to Rachel's breasts and she began teasing the already hardened nipples. The brunette's hips rocked into her, as her back lifted off the bed.

They were so involved with each other that they missed Sydney opening the door. She quickly brought her hands over her eyes. "Please just…stop." She groaned, causing the girls to spring away from each other.

They both hurried to cover themselves up as Quinn glared at her roommate. "Really? You couldn't have just walked back out and let us finish?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "The others are on their way and I was sent to make sure you weren't…doing what you're doing so they don't gag on their food. Those last words were from Tess, though I think she has a point."

"Whatever." Quinn said as she found her shirt and put it on before walking toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, covering herself with a pillow.

"Cold shower." Quinn muttered.

"Mind if I join?" Rachel asked huskily.

"God, No!" Sydney groaned.

Quinn threw Rachel an apologetic look before shutting the bathroom door.

Rachel and Sydney were embraced by an uncomfortable silence as Rachel got up from the bed in search of her clothes. Sydney turned around giving Rachel privacy while she dressed.

"I'll stay with Haley tonight, give you guys some privacy." Sydney said into the silence.

"Thank you." Rachel replied shyly. "You must hate me."

"Why?" Sydney asked as she turned around to face a fully clothed Rachel.

"The way we've been commandeering your bedroom…not to mention the drama of last weekend."

Sydney smiled sadly at the smaller girl. "I'm jealous actually. My boyfriend and I broke up…we couldn't make the long distance thing work. I haven't told anyone because I don't want to feel like a loser or just another statistic…"

Rachel took several steps so that she was standing directly in front of the girl. "I'm sorry things didn't work out but that doesn't make you a loser or just a statistic. You're a great girl, so it's his loss. Okay?"

"Thanks, Rachel."

They were silent for several minutes before Sydney asked. "Why does Quinn have a Ryan Seacrest tramp stamp?"

Rachel snorted before shaking her head in amusement. "She went through…a phase and thought it was ironic."

"That girl never ceases to amaze me." Sydney muttered.

**0000000**

Richard and Brooke brought the food (including a already cooked turkey, so they only had to re-heat it) and the seven of them prepared the rest of the dinner in the kitchen in the common area. Rachel was surprised that they included a tofurkey, until she saw the shy look on Quinn's face.

"You did this?" She asked as she chastely kissed the blonde's lips.

"She's been hounding us nonstop for the last four days. She made a list of what you could and couldn't eat and gave us the money to offset the cost." Brooke explained.

"Baby?" Rachel cooed which caused the blonde's blush to deepen. Then she leaned into her and whispered seductively. "I will definitely find a way to repay you."

Quinn swallowed audibly.

"I think you broke her." Tess teased.

"Be nice." Haley chastised.

Quinn helped Brooke and Sydney prepare the dinner while Tess offered to help Haley start on dessert.

"Looks like we got booted out of the kitchen." Richard shrugged as she smiled at Rachel.

"That's because Quinn still doesn't think I can cook." Rachel pouted playfully.

"That's not true baby, I really enjoyed the pizza you made for me when I was in New York. And you bake cookies marvelously." Quinn stated as she pre-heated the stove. Then she pecked her girlfriend on the lips and shoved her toward Richard. "Why don't you guys got set the table?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sure, _now _you're not jealous."

"I told you I'm working on it and this is my first test." Quinn smiled innocently.

Rachel shook her head with a smile then tugged on Richards arm and led him to the cupboards to get the dishes to put on the table.

"You guys seem…good." Brooke commented.

"We're great." Quinn said with a broad smile on her face. "We talked last weekend and got a lot of stuff out in the open. It was nothing major, but we just needed better communication."

"Glad to hear that." Brooke replied as she finished filling a pan with water and placed it on the stove.

As Rachel and Richard were setting the table, they began talking. "So what do you do in the Big Apple?" He asked her.

"I go to a school for Performing Arts as a musical theatre major. I sing. And I also study Martial Arts."

"No way! What kind? I do Tae Kwon Do. I compete in tournaments all around the country."

"Really? That's so cool!" Rachel asked excitedly. "I do Tang Soo Do."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm not really familiar with that."

"Ours is South Korean, whereas yours in North Korean. Master Harris said that our kicks are pretty much the same but our forms are vastly different."

"That's cool." He smiled at her. "I'd be interested in seeing the different forms; maybe we could train together sometime? How long have you been with it?"

"I took self-defense classes back home, but I've only been doing this since school started. I don't even have my first belt test until next month."

"If Quinn's coming up to see you, maybe Brooke and I can come too. I'd like to see how different it is from what I do." He smiled genuinely at her. "While you're here, you should check out where I go."

"I'd like that. Maybe if Quinn can see what it is we do, she won't be so worried about me."

"Worried, why?"

"I was sparring and I got bruised a bit. She's…overprotective." Rachel replied adoringly. She wasn't complaining about Quinn, because in actuality she enjoyed the blonde's attentiveness.

"That does sound like Quinn." He agreed. "We have class tomorrow, it'll be a small one because of the holiday but the two of you should stop by."

"I'll talk to Quinn."

"Talk to me about what?" Quinn asked as she set some biscuits on the table and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Richard invited us to check out his Tae Kwon Do class tomorrow." Rachel explained, putting her arm around Quinn.

The blonde furrowed her brows at the boy. "You do Marital Arts? How did I not know that?"

He shrugged. "Guess it never came up."

Quinn nodded then looked at her girlfriend. "If you wanna go, that's fine with me." She smiled before her face lit up. "Oh, remind me when we get back to my room, that I have a gift for you."

Rachel's face beamed as brightly as Quinn's. "Really? I got you something too. Actually I'll be wearing it but it's for you."

The blonde's face turned crimson as her eyes widened. "Did you? I mean, is it a strap-on?"

Rachel's jaw dropped and her cheeks darkened. "What? Why would you?" She shrieked before realizing she drew attention to herself. She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "Why would you assume that? Quinn…d-do you want one?"

Richard chuckled a bit as he shifted is feet uncomfortably. He knew he should walk away right now, but he couldn't make himself do it.

Quinn glared at him before looking back at the suddenly shy brunette. "No, I don't. It's just…Tess said something yesterday and then you were so…ambiguous about the gift, I'm sorry." Her face stayed red as she softly explained herself.

"You talked to Tess about our sex life?" Rachel asked a bit jealously.

"What? No! She blurted something out that was so inappropriate; it just sort of got stuck in my mind."

Rachel stared at her with confusion. Richard's laughter grew louder and Quinn marched away toward Tess and the others.

She smacked Tess in the shoulder as she yelled. "Thanks a lot! You and you're stupid strap-on question. I totally horrified Rachel by blurting it out and now she's mad at me."

Tess couldn't hide her smirk. "Don't blame me for you twat blocking yourself."

Haley smacked Tess's other shoulder. "Language!" She reprimanded, causing Tess to look at her remorsefully before uttering a quiet, 'Sorry.'

Brooke coughed, 'Whipped' before she and Sydney descended into laughter as well.

Tess stormed off while Quinn went back to work on preparing dinner. The other girls followed her lead as they worked in silence.

Rachel followed Tess out of the room. She found the blonde pacing back and forth frantically. But she came to a dead stop as soon as she saw Rachel.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Tess asked warily.

Rachel shook her head. "I came to check on you."

"Why?"

Rachel smiled to herself. "It looks like you could use a friend."

The blonde tilted her head to the side and studied Rachel cautiously. "I can see why Quinn's in love with you." She stated matter-of-factly. "If the roles were reversed and you hit on my girlfriend…I would have been awful to you."

Rachel chuckled as she shook her head. "I can't believe how similar you and Quinn are. Or how Quinn used to be."

Tess remained silent. Rachel sighed before she continued. "I always liked her. At first I thought I just wanted to be friends with her because she was popular and beautiful, but knowing what I know now…it was never about being friends with her." Tess simply listened. "We fought all the time…mostly over a boy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The brunette shrugged. "We were both so certain the other was completely straight…"

Realization dawned on Tess's face. "You think Haley…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. She didn't dare to hope.

"I'm sure you've noticed the similarities between me and Haley." Tess nodded. "I never thought I had a chance with Quinn…because she's perfect and beautiful and everything I wasn't. I wasn't going to be the one to make the first move."

Tess silently contemplated Rachel's words for a moment before she spoke. "Just so you know…Quinn feels the same about you."

Rachel's brows furrowed. "About what?"

"She thinks you're the beautiful, perfect one who is everything she can't compare with."

"That's ridiculous."

"Not really. Where I'm standing, I can totally see where she's coming from." Tess replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Thank you." Rachel replied shyly.

"And thank you." Tess gave her a small smile. "I'm not used to having true friends…but I'm starting to really enjoy it."

Rachel beamed excitedly. "I know, right! I didn't have any until the last two years of high school and now I feel so blessed to be surrounded by so many amazing people."

When they returned to the kitchen and were surrounded by silence. Rachel looked around the room before a smile broke on her face. She took a deep breath and starting singing the opening chords for "Keep Holding On." Immediately Quinn looked up from what she was doing and a smile spread across her face then she started to sing with Rachel.

By the end of the song, everyone who knew it was singing along. Rachel and Quinn shared a soft kiss as the blonde whispered against her girlfriend's lips. "Thank you."

"So, is that what you guys do in Ohio…just burst into song?" Tess asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"That's what we do in Glee Club." Quinn corrected.

After Rachel's impromptu musical number, conversation flowed freely again. They all continued to prepare the meal. The smile wouldn't leave Quinn's face. Breaking into song and commanding a room with her confidence was something the 'old Rachel' would have done. It truly made Quinn happy to see that spark begin to take up permanent residence inside _her _Rachel again.

**0000**

When they gathered around to eat, they chatted amicably as they passed the food around the table and filled their plates.

"Maybe we could…talk about what we'd be doing if we had made it home for the holiday?" Haley suggested. "I'll go first…to get things started. I'd be at home with my Dad and Step Mom and the family they created without me." She replied matter-of-factly, though her friends could easily hear the bitterness."

"I'd be home with my drunken father while he yelled at the rest of us all weekend." Tess spoke to get the attention off of Haley. The tiny brunette took hold of her hand and squeezed it gratefully which caused Tess to become uncharacteristically giddy.

As Rachel and Quinn listened to their friends speak, they realized that they weren't the only ones with issues and that no one really had a perfect past or amazing life. It made them feel some sort of camaraderie toward the others that hadn't been there previously.

They heard about how Richard's brother had been bullied for being gay to the extent that he became depressed and hanged himself last Christmas (which is why Richard became so involved with the Gay-Straight Alliance, because he didn't want anyone else to ever feel so alone). Sydney lost both of her parents junior year of high school and was currently living with her grandparents. Brooke's parents were traveling abroad and oftentimes forgot they had children, so she and her sister rarely went home for the holidays because they had no home to go home to.

It was Quinn's turn next. "It's just my sister, Fran, and my Mom at home. I love them, but I'm happy to be spending the holiday with Rachel…and you guys." She added and earned a few eye rolls and chuckles from her friends.

"I've got my Dads at home." Rachel was surprised when no one commented on the fact that she had two Dads. She smiled to herself realizing that her past really was no longer an issue when it came to her present. It made it easier for her to share her life with people when she realized that she wouldn't be teased for it. "Since I've recently established a relationship with my biological mother, I'd probably be spending some time with her as well."

When Rachel was finished talking, everyone smiled at each other grateful for their friendship.

It took Rachel less than two minutes before she impulsively decided to jump into match-making mode. "So, I know what most everyone else's relationship status is…but yours, Haley." The other girl gulped when several eyes rested on her. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." Haley replied with a barely audible whisper.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Rachel asked.

Haley's eyes darted to Tess for a second before finding Rachel's. "I don't know."

Rachel nodded and gave her a small smile. She was going to continue, but Quinn's hand landed on her thigh and gently squeezed. She got the hint, 'stop putting the poor girl in the hot seat.'

When Rachel's interrogation ceased, Haley breathed a sigh of relief. Tess smiled at Rachel appreciatively, because now at least she knew that Haley was single. That was something she didn't know yesterday.

"Brooke, hon, Rachel's testing for her first belt in her Martial Arts class in a few weeks…we should road trip to the City to see her."

Brooke smiled politely and nodded. "That sounds great; we haven't made a trip there yet this year."

"Did she also tell you that she's got a gig singing with a country band?" Quinn asked proudly.

"Country?" Tess groaned.

"Can I go?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we should make it a group thing." Tess eagerly suggested, earning snickers from everyone but Haley.

"You shouldn't come all that way…I'm just going to sing a few songs. It's nothing big." Rachel explained shyly.

"Is Rachel Barbara Berry being modest?" Quinn teased as she quirked an eyebrow.

"No. It's just an awful long ways to go; I want them to know what they're getting themselves into." Rachel answered.

"Thanks for the warning. But we're all going." Sydney stated.

Rachel smiled brightly at the announcement. "Really?"

Quinn kissed her cheek then whispered. "Really."

**0000**

After their dinner and pleasant conversation, they all watched a couple of movies in the commons room. When their movies were over, Brooke and Richard said goodbye and went home. Sydney went up to her room to pack some clothes because she was going to crash at Haley's again. Rachel sat in between Quinn's legs. They held hands as Rachel's played with Quinn's fingers.

"So…Haley, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night…I was going to go see a movie. You can come with me, if you want to." Tess spoke uncertainly.

Haley smiled at her. "What movie?"

"Does it matter?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not." Haley muttered before looking at Tess. "Sure, I'll go to a movie with you."

"We could eat before or after. Together, I mean." Tess sputtered when she received confirmation about the movie.

"Before would be more prudent, that way we won't have to buy those expensive snacks at the theatre." Haley replied.

"Great. Dinner before and then a movie." Tess confirmed with a beaming smile.

"And just so you're both on the same page….it's a date." Rachel stated.

Tess's mouth dropped open and Quinn stifled her giggle but Haley's whole face lit up. "You're asking me…? It's a date?"

Tess stared at Rachel wide eyed, begging for help. Rachel mouthed the words 'Yes, it's a date.'

"Yes, it's a date." Tess repeated.

Haley shrieked before throwing herself at Tess and hugging her tightly. "It's a date." She said happily.

Quinn smiled at the dopey expression on Tess's face. Then she leaned into Rachel and whispered. "Were we ever so clueless?"

"I think we were worse." Rachel whispered back with a smile before kissing Quinn's knuckles. "But we didn't have help."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, we just had Santana."

Eventually, Rachel and Quinn made it up to the blonde's empty room. When they got inside, Quinn gave Rachel the gift she had for her. Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw the bedazzled Superman belt buckle her girlfriend had given her.

"I thought it could match your shoelaces. I got one for myself too, because who doesn't need a little hope?" Quinn explained before Rachel's lips landed on her own.

When the brunette pulled out of the kiss, she whispered. "I love that you're accepting my friendship with Cara. It means a lot to me, and that you'd embrace it like this…" She kissed Quinn again. "I love you, Quinn. So much."

They kissed languidly for a few minutes before they got ready for bed. Quinn got changed in her room while Rachel changed in the bathroom. When the brunette was finished, she exited the bathroom wearing black lacy lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. Quinn licked her lips as her eyes darkened.

"I know you were hoping for…something else." Rachel smirked as she strutted over to the bed.

"N-No! That's fine." Quinn stuttered. She shook her head of all indecent thoughts. "You're perfect."

Rachel smiled at her as she pushed Quinn back on the bed and climbed on top of her. "We'll wait if you still want to…I just want you to know that I'm ready whenever you are." Rachel whispered huskily as she kissed her way up the blonde's semi-clothed body.

Quinn swallowed thickly as her hands wandered up Rachel's bare legs and rested on her ass. She squeezed gently before pulling Rachel flush against her. "I want you so much right now." She whimpered.

Rachel attached their lips and their tongued began to battle. Eventually, Quinn coaxed Rachel's tongue into her own mouth and began sucking on it. The brunette moaned into her mouth and thrust her hips against Quinn. She thrust back against her girlfriend and soon their bodies were rocking in the rhythm they created.

Quinn helped Rachel out of her clothes quickly, then turned them over so she was on top and shed her clothes as fast as she could. She slowly, reverently, lowered her naked body onto the brunette's. When their wet cores touched, both girls moaned loudly. Their bodies quickly regained their rhythm as they rocked in unison. Their juices mixed as their hips crashed together. The blonde shifted so one of her legs was between Rachel's. She started to ride Rachel's thigh, rubbing her desire all over the brunette's perfect leg. Then she thrust her knee into Rachel's core, feeling the wetness on her own skin.

Rachel's hands grasped her lover's ass and controlled the rocking motion, as Quinn's mouth found a hard nipple and began to suck and tease it. Her hands wove through Rachel's silky hair before one wandered down and palmed the neglected breast.

Quinn detached her mouth from Rachel's nipple and reconnected their lips with a searing kiss. She eventually pulled away to breathe before taking Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth and nipping slightly. Then she sucked on it gently before releasing it and placed open mouthed kisses along Rachel's jawline. She took the girl's earlobe between her teeth and tugged, and then she ghosted her lips along the shell of Rachel's ear and whispered huskily. "Let me love you first…"

Rachel couldn't do anything but nod breathlessly so Quinn kissed down her neck, nipping here and there. She sucked on her pulse point and ran her tongue down across the brunette's collar bone. Rachel moaned at the contact and thrust her hips against the blonde violently. Quinn traced her tongue down Rachel's body, between her breasts and began to kiss across her torso. She worshipped every aspect of the goddess's body that shivered beneath her. After she placed a soft kiss on Rachel's hipbone, she kissed down each leg. Then she placed a warm, open mouthed kiss right near Rachel's throbbing clit. The brunette's hips bucked into her as she ran her tongue the length of Rachel's slit and lapped up girlfriend's desire for her.

"God, Quinn, now's not the time to be a tease." Rachel groaned in between sharp intakes of breath.

Quinn smirked, then made her way back up the diva and kissed her thoroughly. When they parted for breath, Rachel licked her lips. The brunette whimpered when she tasted herself and begged her girlfriend to continue. "Please Quinn…fuck me."

The blonde smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Language, baby."

"Please…" The brunette pleaded.

Quinn took a deep breath before she slowly pressed a finger into Rachel's opening. Both girls gasped at the action. Soon, Quinn was pumping in and out quickly. She reveled in the feel of Rachel's muscles constricting around her finger.

"More." Rachel whimpered and Quinn added another finger.

She was pumping her fingers fast and deep. Rachel thrust her hips upward, pulling Quinn's fingers in deeper. It didn't take long for Rachel to tumble over the edge and when she did, she screamed Quinn's name. The blonde slowed her thrusts and helped Rachel ride out her orgasm. When she pulled her fingers out, she wiped them on the bed sheets and claimed Rachel's lips with a gentle and loving kiss. She crawled beside her girlfriend and held her tightly against her. When Rachel recovered she started to move, but Quinn pulled her closer.

"We've got all night; I just want to hold you." Quinn whispered and Rachel collapsed into her, kissing her collarbone.

Rachel sighed contently. "That was well worth the wait."

Quinn smiled proudly. "And we still have three more days."

The brunette shifted in Quinn's arms, climbing on top of her. "Why wait?" Rachel whispered mischievously before she started her assault on the blonde.

Quinn was nearly over the edge just being inside of Rachel, but the minute the brunette's fingers entered her…she almost lost it. The feel of Rachel inside of her was better than anything she could have imagined. Rachel had been right, it was far better to have waited for each other rather than the phone sex she requested when she was drunk.

As Rachel's fingers pumped hard and fast inside of her and her thumb circled her throbbing clit, Quinn panted loudly and moaned Rachel's name over and over. Just before she was able to climax, Rachel pulled out and left Quinn wanting more. But before she could voice her discontent, Rachel's mouth was on her core.

"Fuck." Quinn grunted as her hips thrust toward Rachel's hot breath.

Rachel dragged her tongue across her clit before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Fuck." Quinn barely breathed above a whisper.

The brunette's tongue circled around the nub before she thrust her warm tongue as deep as she could into the blonde's opening. She swirled it around inside of Quinn, filling her. Quinn's hands involuntarily tangled in Rachel's hair and pressed her face further into her wet pussy. She came undone as Rachel sucked her juices and reveled in Quinn's desire.

As Quinn came down from her orgasm, she pulled Rachel back up to her and into a deep kiss. She whimpered against her soft lips when she tasted herself on the brunette's tongue. Eventually she had to pull away to breathe. She rested her forehead against Rachel's and spoke softly to the love of her life. "That was…amazing." She smiled and claimed Rachel's lips again.

Then she wrapped her arms tightly around her girl and whispered in her ear. "I think I need to try that."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Quinn's mouth found her core.

They went all night until they wore themselves out and fell asleep, naked and content, in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait for all of you! A lot of you were interested in the Tess/Haley dynamic so I hope you weren't disappointed. And I broke the Thanksgiving trip into two chapters, I hope you don't mind. **

**Up next, three more days of Faberry lady kisses…**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I hate that I'm having problems posting, it's driving me crazy! Sorry about the inconvenience :(**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still own nothing**

Quinn and Rachel spent the entirety of Friday afternoon in bed. As they lay naked, cuddled against each other, Quinn spoke softly. "My friends love you."

Rachel giggled. "Really? We make love all afternoon and that's what was on your mind?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and dispelled a puff of breath. "No. I assure you I couldn't form a coherent thought when you were…you know. But right now, I was just thinking how happy I am that everything is finally coming together for us."

Rachel held her tighter and kissed her exposed neck. "You're friends are amazing. We truly are blessed to have such great people in our lives."

"Are you happy?" Quinn asked as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead gently.

The brunette's whole face lit up. "Are you kidding? I've never been happier."

Quinn smiled back just as brightly before claiming her lover's lips.

**00000**

Brooke and Quinn were sitting along the wall, watching their significant others in their Martial Arts class. At first the blonde was wary of having to watch Rachel spar. She was sure that if the brunette got kicked or, heaven forbid, hurt she would go ballistic. What she hadn't expected was how talented Rachel was. She even heard Master Nate ask Rachel how long she had been studying Martial Arts because she was very adept at it. The blonde found herself smiling with pride.

When the sparring began and Rachel gracefully and skillfully maneuvered her way around a girl several ranks higher than her, Quinn began to get turned on. But when Rachel outscored a guy twice her size, Quinn became downright horny. Her girl was HOT!

After class, Rachel happily chatted with Master Nate before practicing some more advanced techniques with Richard. Quinn watched them impatiently as they flitted around the mat and threw kicks and punches at each other. Then they showed each other their forms and Quinn became entranced. Rachel was always a great performer, but the way she practically glided around the room so elegantly….it made Quinn understand why it was in fact called a Martial _Art_.

Sweaty and breathing hard, the two approached their girlfriends. Rachel's beamed at Quinn. "So what'd you think?"

"Yeah…" She froze unable to form a coherent thought.

Rachel giggled. "Well, I'm going to go change out of these sweaty clothes." She pecked Quinn's cheek. "I'll be right back."

The blonde nodded dumbly before Rachel's words registered in her head. She followed as the brunette walked into the bathroom. Quinn locked the door behind them and shoved Rachel against a wall and seized her lips. Then she kissed down the girl's throat.

"Quinn…I'm all sweaty." Rachel breathed as the blonde continued to discard her clothes.

"I don't care." She whispered against the brunette's skin.

Quinn reached underneath the waistband of Rachel's yoga pants and then her panties, trailing her fingers down toward Rachel's moist core.

"We don't have time…Quinn; your friends are out there waiting for us."

"Then I better hurry." Quinn whispered seductively as her fingers found their destination and she teasingly circled Rachel's opening.

The brunette whimpered at the touch and bucked her hips forward.

"See…you want this as much as I do." The blonde teased as her fingers glided through her girlfriend's wetness.

Rachel's eyes slammed shut and she rested her head back against the wall. She pulled Quinn's hips into her and begged. "I need you to hurry…I need you inside…" It was barely audible but it was the only confirmation that Quinn needed.

She shoved two fingers deep into her girlfriend and began to pump them rapidly…in…out…in…out. Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's to swallow her moans. It didn't take long and Rachel came for her. She smirked with satisfaction against her lover's lips. "I think I'll come to see you practice more often…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Quinn away from her. The blonde removed her fingers from inside her girlfriend and brought the damp digits to her mouth. She slowly sucked each finger clean and watched as Rachel's eyes instantly grew darker. The brunette swallowed audibly as she bit her bottom lip and watched the scene unfold before her. "I think that might be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." She whimpered before claiming the blonde's lips and licking herself off of them.

They eventually made their way out of the bathroom and found Richard and Brooke waiting for them, they did not look amused.

"Sorry." Quinn smirked when Brooke caught her eye.

"Like hell you are." The red-head grumbled.

The four of them grabbed some Chinese take-out (enough for Sydney as well) and returned to Quinn's room.

"How'd it go?" Sydney asked from her position sprawled out on her own bed.

"Ask Quinn." Brooke replied pointedly.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I discovered that Rachel kicking ass is a real turn on."

Sydney's mouth dropped open. "Please tell me you didn't maul her in public."

The blonde had the decency to look slightly ashamed, whereas Rachel just looked embarrassed.

"She did wait until Rachel was alone in the bathroom before she pounced on her." Richard grinned mischievously.

Sydney shook her head. "At least you guys weren't forced to watch it…I walked in on those two yesterday and let me tell you…"

Quinn dove on Sydney's bed and covered her mouth with her hand. Richard and Brooke looked on with amusement. Rachel gravitated over toward Quinn's bed and collapsed exhaustedly on it.

When the bickering was done, the five of them sat down and began to eat their food.

"How do you think the date's going?" Brooke asked conversationally between bites of her sweet and sour chicken.

"So long as Tess pretends to be anyone other than herself, I think it will go swimmingly." Sydney teased.

"I think it's adorable how awkward Tess gets around Haley." Rachel commented. "Besides, I actually like Tess…I think she should be exactly who she is."

Everyone in the room laughed at Rachel. She stared at them with confusion.

Quinn rested her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "Everyone sees the similarities Rach, it's kind of hard not to. And I know I should be jealous right now…but somehow it feels like I'd just be jealous of myself."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I thought your awkwardness was adorable as well, for the record."

The blonde ducked her head and blushed.

"Please tell us about awkward Quinn…though we heard plenty when she was drunk." Sydney smirked as she spoke, which only made Quinn's blush deepen.

Quinn was literally saved by the bell when her phone rang. Normally she wouldn't answer it when she was with Rachel because she didn't want to take time away from her girlfriend, but she was desperately looking for a way out of this conversation.

"Hello?" Quinn greeted without looking at her caller ID.

"Look who's answering her phone now." Santana replied sarcastically. "I'm going to put you on speaker phone because B wants to say 'Hi' too."

"Hey Q!" Brittany answered excitedly. Quinn immediately felt guilty because she didn't keep in touch with either of the girls as much as she wished she did.

"Hey Brittany." Quinn saw Rachel perk up and mouth 'say hi.' "Rachel says 'Hi.'"

"Rachel's there? Can I talk to her?"

Quinn furrowed her brows but tossed the phone to her girlfriend. "Brittany wants to talk to you, but Santana's with her and it's on speaker phone so be warned."

Rachel nodded gravely before bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello Brittany."

"Rachel! How do you like Yale?"

"I'm just visiting Quinn, I go to NYADA remember?"

"Right. How do you like that?"

"I'm enjoying it."

"And how do you like Yale?"

Rachel sighed confused about the question, but she answered it anyway. "I love it. Quinn's happy here…so I'm happy for her."

"She hasn't replaced us has she?" Brittany asked.

"No one could replace you. How's LA? Have you gotten any more dancing gigs?"

"I teach hip hop at a dance studio and go on auditions the rest of the time. I've gotten a few jobs here and there."

"How's Santana?"

"I'm here, short stack, you can ask me directly." The Latina snarled.

"How are you Santana?"

"Bored. Put Quinn back on."

"San, be nice to Rachel."

"It's okay, Brittany." Rachel motioned for Quinn to take the phone back. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Geez, Berry. Take a joke." Santana sighed. "So have you hooked up with any hotties who aren't Q, yet?"

"I resent that implication Santana. And the answer will always be 'no.'"

"Good to know."

There was a slight pause before Santana added. "But you two are good, right?"

"The best."

"Great. Now put Q back on."

Rachel handed the phone back to Quinn. "You weren't harassing her were you?"

"Not any more than usual."

"What do you want, San?" Quinn asked with annoyance.

"Go somewhere away from Rachel, we want to talk to you."

The blonde sighed and put her hand over the mouth piece. "I have to take this." She announced to the room, making sure to look directly at Rachel. The brunette nodded in understanding before Quinn walked out of the room. "What do you want, San?" Quinn repeated, now with anger lacing her words.

"Calm your tits, Q." The Latina reprimanded her.

Quinn quieted and waited for her to continue.

"Rachel's performing in a few weeks, correct?"

"Yes." Quinn confirmed.

"And she's doing some Kung Fu Bruce Lee shit too, right?" Santana asked again.

"Tang Soo Do and Chuck Norris, but yeah." Quinn corrected.

"Britts and I are coming."

"What?" Quinn nearly choked on her own saliva.

"We. Are. Coming. To. New. York." The Latina emphasized every word.

"I get that…but why?"

"It's the start of our break so we're going to have a layover in New York for the night. We just wanted to confirm the dates before we book the flights."

"You want to go to New York?" Quinn asked again, still unable to comprehend.

Quinn was certain she heard Santana roll her eyes. Is that even possible?

"And you can't tell Rachel, it's going to be a surprise!" Brittany said excitedly.

"It'll be a surprise alright." Quinn grumbled.

"It's important to her and we're her friends, so we want to support her and shit." Santana reiterated just in case Quinn still wasn't getting it.

"And you promise you're not coming just to give her friends a beat down?" Quinn demanded.

"I don't remember promising that? B, did I ever promise that?"

"No, I don't remember you saying that." Brittany confirmed.

"Santana, I'm serious. You can't start anything. Rachel's happy." Quinn begged.

"Are you happy?"

"I've honestly never been happier. Rachel's amazing…we're amazing." Quinn replied dreamily as she sighed into the phone.

"Oh my God! You guys totally had sex! Way to bury the lead, Q." Santana smirked.

"We're not talking about this, Santana."

"I bet she was totally awesome with her mouth." Brittany replied in Santana's absence.

"Brit, you and I aren't talking about it either."

"Just one question and I'll drop it." Santana stated before asking the question. "Is she a screamer? I bet she hits all the high notes."

Quinn hung up on her but her phone immediately rang again. She pressed ignore and started walking back to the room.

Her phone buzzed with a new text.

**From Santana: What day is it?**

Quinn rolled her eyes before replying to her friend's question. Then she walked back into her room, crawled on her bed and wrapped her arms around Rachel. The brunette looked at her with concern, so Quinn smiled and hoped that quelled Rachel's fears.

"I missed you." Rachel whispered and kissed Quinn's cheek.

The blonde smiled wider and replied. "I missed you too."

Quinn released her hold on Rachel and laid her head in the brunette's lap. Rachel's hand immediately began tangling through the blonde locks and she gently massaged Quinn's scalp. The blonde purred with contentment at the action, completely unaware that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Rachel was just filling us in on all of your friends back home. Complete with imitations of each of them. Santana sounds like a riot." Sydney commented into the silence.

Quinn's eyes widened as Sydney's voice unexpectedly startled her. As she replayed the girl's words she noticed that Rachel had continued to open up about her past. She looked up at her girlfriend, their eyes locking intently on each other, and she flashed Rachel the biggest smile she could muster.

"Santana is a lot of things." Quinn mumbled but everyone heard her.

"Our favorite imitation was the one Rachel did of Finn." Brooke grinned.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. Rachel simply shrugged and replied. "I showed them his thinking face."

A smirk threatened to appear on Quinn's face. She raised an eyebrow. "The constipated baby?"

Rachel nodded proudly.

"What else did I miss?" Quinn asked as she grabbed Rachel's free hand and began playing with her fingers. She didn't participate in or even hear the conversation going on around her because her mind wandered to what she'd rather be doing with Rachel's fingers. Memories of their night and day together flashed through her mind. She couldn't even contain the moan that escaped her lips. Luckily Rachel was the only one who heard it and she looked at Quinn with a knowing expression on her face and lust in her eyes.

**0000**

It was getting late but before Quinn could toss her friends out of her room and beg Sydney to crash somewhere else, there was a knock on the door. Sydney hopped off the bed and opened the door to find Tess standing in the hallway nervously.

"How long is the appropriate time to wait before you call someone after the first date?" She asked by way of greeting. "Like I would call her to wish her a good morning tomorrow but I don't want to see too…desperate. And besides, what if she didn't like the date as much as I did? I mean, I tried everything I could think of to make the date go well…but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Sydney smiled at her friend and stepped aside so that she could enter the room. Tess breezed by her and noticed the room full of people. "I'm interrupting…I'm sorry."

"Tess…stay." Rachel was the first to speak. "We want to know how the date went."

Tess took a seat on Sydney's bed as she began to speak. "I really like her, more than I've ever liked anyone. And I just want to make up for the times I was rude to her."

Quinn smiled at her in understanding and squeezed Rachel's arm to let the girl know that she felt the same way. Rachel's eyes caught hazel and the intensity in Quinn's eyes took her breath away. She swallowed audibly before leaning down and chastely kissing her girlfriend's lips. It was a promise that they would talk about it later. Quinn smiled at the gesture.

"See." Tess waved her hand toward Rachel and Quinn. "I want what you guys have."

"Give it time, it was one date and I'm sure Haley enjoyed herself." Brooke smiled at the nervous blonde, and Tess relaxed a bit with a sigh.

She opened her mouth to speak again but there was another knock on the door. Sydney once again answered it.

"The date was perfect!" Haley twirled around in a circle as she glided through the door. "She brought me flowers, paid for dinner, and held my hand during the movie. She was so sweet and romantic and then the goodnight kiss…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tess sitting on the bed. She quickly looked away shyly.

"Hey." Tess whispered nervously.

"Hey." Haley breathed as her eyes found Tess's again.

"There you have your answer, Tess. She had a great time and I think she'd appreciate it if you did call her and wish her a good morning as you planned." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

Quinn and the others tried to stifle their laughter at Rachel's tactlessness. But Haley and Tess were too focused on Rachel's words to hear them.

"You wanted to call me?" Haley asked shyly.

Tess blushed. "But I was worried that would seem…desperate."

Haley tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sat on the bed beside Tess. "I wouldn't have thought that. I just would have loved to hear from you."

"Really?"

"Tonight was the best first date I ever went on; of course I want to keep seeing you." Haley's eyes went wide. "Not to be presumptuous or anything! Assuming that you actually want to continuing courting me…I guess I'm just telling you that I wouldn't be adverse to that…if it were the case, that is." She frowned wondering if her ramble made any sense. As she opened her mouth to try with another explanation, she was silenced by Tess's lips on hers.

Everyone in the room, but Sydney, 'awwwed' at the scene unraveling before them. Sydney, however, threw her hands in the air. "Great! I just officially became the…seventh wheel."

Quinn frowned. "What about your boyfriend?"

"We broke up."

"When?"

"Second week of school."

"What?" Quinn sat up quickly and stared incredulously at her friend. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sydney simply shrugged and sat on the floor beside her bed. She couldn't set on her bed because Tess and Haley were currently making out on it. As she rested her head against the foot of the bed, she groaned at the two newest lovebirds. "You guys better keep your feet on the floor like they used to in those old movies. Oh, and if it goes beyond kissing I am so kicking you out."

They sprung apart instantly, embarrassment on their features. The room was enveloped in awkward silence for several unbearable moments before Richard broke it. "Since we're all here, why don't we finish watching Spartacus?"

**0000000**

Quinn could hear the even breaths of everyone sleeping around her. They stayed up until nearly 4am watching TV until everyone eventually passed out. She shifted in her bed and noticed that Rachel wasn't beside her. She quickly sat up and saw that the bathroom light was on.

The blonde knocked softly on the door. She heard the toilet flush and then the sink turn on and then off. Then the door opened and a startled Rachel stood in front of her. "Quinn? Did I wake you? I had to go the bathroom…I tried to be quiet."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't think you woke me. But when I opened my eyes, you weren't there."

Rachel touched Quinn's cheek softly. "I'm right here."

The blonde smiled back at her. "I know."

Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's hand and laced their fingers. "Come here." She said as she led Quinn out into the hallway and silently shut the door behind them.

She turned so that they were standing face to face and then she began to speak. "Last weekend you told me that I was good enough for you. But what I didn't realize is that you somehow feel like you have so many things to make up for. You're wrong, Quinn. You don't owe me anything. You never did."

The blonde's breathing became ragged but Rachel continued regardless. "I need you to understand that you don't have to keep trying to be good enough, because you are everything I ever wanted. Okay?"

She waited for Quinn to nod before she spoke again.

"I'll bet a part of you thinks I started dating you out of pity or guilt and I need you to stop thinking that way right now. I didn't fall for you because I thought I lost you. I realized I loved you when I thought I lost you and there_ is_ a difference. The summer of sophomore year, after Beth and Shelby broke us…we bonded. And I know that neither of us kept that friendship alive when we started our junior year, but I never forgot it Quinn. You put on a show for everyone else. They all thought you were unbreakable until you dyed your hair pink and took up smoking, which I always disapproved of by the way, but I knew you were always sad. I've always seen you Quinn. Actually I felt blessed that you chose me to let your guard down with. You usually wore your mask so well, but every once in a while I was lucky enough to see the glimpse of the real you. I felt special because _I_ got to see that side of you."

Quinn was crying freely at this point. The brunette gently kissed away the blonde's tears letting her lips linger a bit before she slowly pulled away. She stared intently into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes, pleading with her to understand what she was saying. Then the brunette spoke with purpose once again.

"And the person I saw was compassionate, intelligent, loyal, strong, funny, wise, proud, tenacious and just as scared and vulnerable as everyone else." She took Quinn's hands in hers and continued. "You are still gorgeous, stunning really, but that was never the only thing I admired about you. And it's definitely not the only reason I fell in love with you. Whether you would have stayed in the wheelchair or been disfigured from the car accident…my feelings for you wouldn't have changed. You said it before, but it's true for me as well. I wouldn't know how to not love you."

The blonde crashed their lips together forcibly as she pushed Rachel against the wall. When she parted for breath, she whispered huskily. "I love you for that…but did you really have to say it now…with our room filled with people? I so desperately want to make love to you right…and we can't right now."

Rachel had the decency to look a bit remorseful before a smirk appeared on her face. "We still have two days."

Quinn kissed her again. "I like the way you think."

**0000**

Since the room was still occupied when they got up in the morning, Quinn decided that she'd give Rachel a tour of the campus. They got as far as the Non-fiction section in the almost vacant library before the girls gave into their desire.

Quinn shoved Rachel against the bookshelves, they paused in their groping only when books started to fall and they had to move a few feet to the left. Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and Quinn slowly brought Rachel to the floor before she descended upon her. The brunette quickly repositioned their bodies and hovered over her girlfriend. "You had me yesterday after my workout…today's your turn."

Rachel ran her fingers up Quinn's legs, lifting her dress along the way. Then her hand cupped Quinn's damp panties which caused the blonde's hips to buck against it. "You have to be quiet." Rachel warned and Quinn nodded eagerly.

The brunette swiftly tugged the panties out of her way and ran her finger through Quinn's wet folds. The blonde moaned loudly so Rachel swiftly locked their lips and swallowed the noise. As their mouths were engaged by their dueling tongues, Rachel's fingers found their way inside the blonde. She rapidly pumped two fingers in and out of her girlfriend's opening. Quinn kept the rhythm with her hips as Rachel's fingers penetrated her.

It didn't take long for Quinn to go over the edge. They cuddled while Quinn recovered from her post-orgasmic daze. When the blonde became coherent again, she saw the mess they made as several books lay scattered across the floor. She kissed her girlfriend then she pulled up her panties and smoothed her dress and hair in hopes of fixing her appearance. When she stood up she started to gather the books that were scattered on the floor.

Rachel quickly followed suit and helped her. She glanced at the book currently in her hand, 'Dispatches from the Edge,' a memoir by Anderson Cooper. Curious, she flipped through a few pages before sitting down to start reading it.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "You have to be kidding me right now."

Rachel glanced at the blonde and replied cheekily. "Some people smoke after sex, I guess I read."

Quinn shook her head and chuckled before taking a seat next to the brunette. "So what book caught your eye?"

Rachel held the cover out to her. "I've always had a weird crush on Anderson Cooper."

Another raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"I think it's the integrity thing…or it could be the white hair." Rachel replied absentmindedly as her eyes continued to scan the page.

"I can see the appeal." Quinn admitted as she rested her head against the brunette's shoulder. "Read to me."

So Rachel did. It was like everything had come in full circle for them. Quinn read to Rachel all summer and now Rachel was reading to Quinn. They sat like that for hours as the brunette read about all the places Anderson traveled to. They were mostly stories about war, disasters or grief-stricken events of our time. But they were also stories of survival and both girls knew all about that topic. _They_ were survivors. Maybe it was because they had that in common with the people and places Anderson discussed in his memoir, but the book enthralled them.

Before the book was finished, Quinn spoke. "I want to travel. To see the world."

Rachel smiled and closed the book, keeping a finger at the page they left off, and replied to her girlfriend. "You should have brought your globe with you. I bet you miss it."

Quinn nodded, smiling at the memory of the two of them in Quinn's room, spinning her globe and nearly kissing afterwards. "I used to spin it and dream of all the places I could go. Wherever my finger landed, I would make up adventures about going there."

Rachel smiled fondly. "I thought you were destined to go wherever I was?"

Quinn blushed. "I am." Then her eyes lit up. "We should go to those places together. I want to show you the world, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel's eyes sparkled at Quinn's grand gesture. "Where would we go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ireland and England. I want to see castles." Rachel paused before adding reverently. "And I want to see Jerusalem."

Quinn nodded. "I want to go to Rome and Athens and everywhere that has a rich history. I want to see Paris with you. And I want to honeymoon in New Zealand. Or Australia."

"Honeymoon?" Rachel asked dreamily.

The blonde smiled brightly before claiming Rachel's lips. "We have our whole lives and the world is a big place…I want to see it all."

Rachel kissed her back with fervor. She dropped the book and ran her fingers through the blonde hair that called to her. Book be damned, she had a beautiful girlfriend that wanted to show her the world. Who needed books when you could go see the real thing?

When they got finished with their make-out session, they resumed their tour of the campus. They were happy to find the room empty when they finally returned home for the evening and they put it to good use for the rest of the night as well as the next day, until Rachel had to leave.

**A/N: Up next, New York (and Cara) better watch out because Quinn and her gang are on their way. As well as Brittany and Santana, who are about to surprise everyone's favorite diva…**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: This is by far the longest chapter yet! Good thing you guys are excited for Santana and Quinn to meet Cara, oh and there's also some smut. I hope you're not disappointed…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As Quinn and her friends walked through the building, on their way to Rachel's apartment, Sydney spoke. "So which of Rachel's hot friends are we supposed to hate again?"

Quinn stopped walking and stared at her roommate incredulously. She had every intention of playing 'nice' tonight, but that didn't mean she wasn't pleasantly surprised with the absolute loyalty her friends were showing. "They're Rachel's friends which means that they're important to her. So you will NOT do or say anything to them that is anything but friendly. Do we understand each other?" She replied forcibly.

"Chill Q, we're just checking because there's an angry Latina coming this way and I just wanted to know where we stand with her." Sydney smirked.

Quinn's head snapped forward and took in the sight of Santana and Brittany coming their way. "Santana." She growled under her breath. She still wasn't sure about unleashing the girl on Rachel's unsuspecting friends.

"You're late, bitch." The Latina smirked before coming to a stop in front of the blonde and her friends.

Brittany didn't stop however; she attacked Quinn with a bear hug. "You're walking! Like for real now."

Quinn chuckled as she returned the embrace. "Yes, B, I'm walking."

Quinn quickly made introductions before continuing on to Rachel's room. The brunette opened the door with excitement and claimed her girlfriend's lips. When she pulled away, too soon for the blonde's liking, she noticed the unexpected arrivals.

"What are…Quinn?" Rachel asked questioningly as her gaze shifted from Santana and Brittany back to Quinn.

The blonde shrugged. "I was sworn to secrecy, it was supposed to be a surprise."

Rachel nodded. Then let her gaze land on the other guests. "It's good to see you all. Why don't you come in?"

"Why didn't I get that kind of greeting, Berry?" Santana replied sarcastically, though hurt was evident in her voice.

"I just…you surprised me and I'm not sure what you're doing here."

"We came to watch you be Jet Li. At least, that's what San said." Brittany offered as she wrapped Rachel in her arms. The brunette immediately returned the hug.

When Brittany stepped away, she shoved Santana forward into Rachel. They both shifted awkwardly before they finally embraced. Rachel relaxed with the Latina's arms around her. She whispered in her ear. "I missed you, Santana. It really is good to see you."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana shrugged before pulling away.

Kurt greeted them next, hugging his old friends before being introduced to Quinn's new ones. When the introductions were over, they all stood around awkwardly.

That's when the group took notice of what Rachel was wearing. They had expected her Martial Arts clothes, Quinn couldn't remember what they were supposed to be called. Instead, Rachel wore a black skirt (the shortest Quinn had ever seen) and a royal blue top that showed ample cleavage.

"Damn. Rach…you look like a pedophile's wet dream. I can practically see your underwear from here." Tess stated as she tilted her head and leaned down a little as if to see if she could catch a glimpse.

Quinn and Haley pulled her upright and both slapped her upside the head.

"I ahh, thanks Tess." Rachel looked down nervously. "I didn't know what to wear on stage…"

Quinn wrapped her arms possessively around he girlfriend. "You look amazing babe, but I'm not going to lie…I won't be able to keep my hands off you tonight if you go out looking like that."

Rachel grinned and kissed Quinn's cheek. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quinn stiffened noticeably. Rachel rubbed her girlfriend's back comfortingly before smiling. "Cara's meeting us there…besides you'll be fine. So relax."

Quinn frowned. "If it's not Cara then who's here?"

Kurt opened the door as Quinn asked her questioned. Hiram, Leroy, Fran, Judy, Puck, Blaine, and Mercedes strode through the door and caused Rachel and Quinn's jaws to drop.

"What are you guys doing here? And how…how did you know when to come?" Rachel mumbled.

Hiram answered as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You think we'd miss our little girl's big day?"

"But…how…"

"Since you weren't telling us…we had to resort to other measures." Hiram smirked proudly.

Quinn's jaw fell open. "Santana? That's how you knew?"

The Latina smiled proudly as Rachel's eyes narrowed on her girlfriend. "If you didn't know about this? Then what the hell did she tell you to make you give her the information?"

"I…she said she was your friend and wanted to support you."

Rachel stared at her with bewilderment. "And you believed her?"

"What? No!" Then Quinn looked down shyly. "I…I thought she wanted to come to size up your new friends."

Rachel frowned. "You promised you'd give them a chance…but all along you planned on Santana doing your dirty work."

"That's not what happened, Rach…I swear." Quinn pleaded.

"Relax dwarf. Quinn gave me the whole 'play nice' spiel. Why didn't you want your dads to come anyway?"

The brunette shrugged. "I just…it's one night and we'll be home in a few days to see them. I just didn't want to put anyone out…" Then she turned to her dads. "I knew you guys would feel obligated to come if you knew…"

"Obligated? Sweetheart. We want to be here." Leroy stated as he pulled her into him. "Shelby wanted to come too, but Beth came down with the chicken pox."

"Is she…?" Quinn questioned immediately but was cut off when her mother's arms crushed her.

"It's just chicken pox dear, Beth's fine." Judy pulled away from Quinn to get a better look at her daughter. "I tried to prepare myself for this moment, but I still…" She was nearly in hysterics she was crying so hard.

Fran hugged Quinn while Judy tried to calm herself. "It is nice to see you walking little sis." Fran admitted, a bit teary eyed as well.

When everything was finally under control, Rachel and Quinn turned their attention on the rest of the arrivals. Quinn saw Puck flirting with Sydney. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. "Hell no. This…" She pointed between them. "Is not going to happen."

Puck looked hurt, but Sydney just seemed confused. Kurt leaned into her and whispered. "Baby daddy."

Sydney's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding, but somehow that didn't deter her interest in the mohawked boy.

Quinn hugged Puck and the boy smiled as he tightened his arms around her. "Hey baby mama." He smirked against her and she frowned at him but remained silent as she let him hold her securely.

Then he approached Rachel and eyed her lecherously. "Damn! New York's been good to you, my little Jewish princess."

Quinn greeted Mercedes with a hug, yet she kept a trained eye on Puck.

Rachel beamed with excitement at the boy. "Hey Noah." She said as they embraced.

Eventually the group made their way to watch Rachel take her belt test. The brunette disappeared into the bathroom to change before coming back out and leading them to the room that the test would be held in. Kahlan, Kari and Cara were there to greet her. Kahlan was testing today as well so she was dressed and ready to go. She greeted Quinn happily before being introduced around the group. Kari and Cara stood in the background, waiting.

Quinn's eyes landed on Cara immediately as she sized her up. Cara seemed to stiffen under her gaze, until Quinn realized that she wasn't the only one staring intently at the blonde. Santana, Tess, Sydney and Brooke were as well.

Cara extended her hand to Quinn. "You must be Quinn, if your beauty is anything to go by. Rachel said you were stunning."

'Gay!' Santana coughed into her hand and Tess smirked at the girl's antics, as did Sydney.

"Thank you, Cara." Quinn answered shyly, blush actually covered her cheeks.

"She has an amazing turnout." Cara stated as she looked at the large group that came to support Rachel.

"She's an amazing person." Quinn countered.

"No argument here." Cara smiled.

"Yes, Rachel has plenty of friends…she doesn't need any more." Santana snarled at the blue eyed blonde and caused the girl's gaze to find hers.

"I'm Cara." The girl extended her hand to the Latina who refused to take it.

"I heard."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably. Rachel seemed to pick up on Cara's anxiety so she walked over to them.

"Santana." She warned the Latina then she leaned in and whispered to Quinn. "It's your responsibility to keep her in check tonight."

Quinn nodded gravely as she swallowed thickly. How the Hell was she supposed to do that?

Rachel quickly kissed Quinn's cheek then went off with Kahlan to prepare for the test. The test consisted of two forms (which Rachel performed flawlessly), a barefoot sidekick that broke a board (again flawless) and then sparring. Rachel sparred with a girl who looked a few years older than her and was one rank higher than her. They went back and forth for a while until Rachel landed a well-executed back spin kick to the other girl's head and knocked her to the ground.

The test ended shortly after that. Master Harris explained the rituals as he handed each new belt to those who earned them. Rachel took her yellow belt with a bow and kneeled on the ground beside Kahlan, who now had a blue belt. They took off their old belts, folded them up and placed them on the ground in front of them. Then they placed the new belt on the ground just above the old one.

"Take a good look at the old belt that lies in front of you. Think of all the hard work you performed while wearing that belt. The dedication you gave to it. Now switch the belts around and look at your new one. Think about everything that it took for you to get here today…to earn that belt. And think of the work that you will put into it once you wear it." Master Harris told his students. "Now pick your new belt up and put it on. It is never to touch the floor again. You are to respect the belt and wear it with pride because you earned it." He allowed them to put their belts on as he finished his speech. He looked at his audience this time. "If you were to put on a white belt and wear it every day while you practiced, years and years of dedication to your craft…eventually that white belt would darken. The harder and longer you practice…the darker the belt would get. Eventually that belt would look black. That is why we change colors, and that is why each belt gets darker. It's the understanding of how much hard work and how many years of practice someone puts into his craft. These belts are earned…not given freely."

With that, he dismissed them. Rachel congratulated her teammates. The kids attacked her excitedly with hugs and tugged at her clothes and crawled all over her. When she finally broke away, she was called to talk to Master Harris along with the girl she sparred. Kahlan walked over to the group of spectators and received hugs from Cara, Kari, Kurt and Quinn.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Quinn asked, motioning toward Rachel.

Kahlan shrugged. "He tells us that the best defense is to not be there. We are to be aware of our surroundings and always pay attention. He's probably telling Sara that she's the senior belt and she should not have let Rachel kick her."

"But kicks to the head are allowed in sparring." Richard pointed out and Kahlan nodded.

"They are. But this is testing and we are supposed to be a team and as teammate we are to help each other look their best. Rachel kicking Sara to the head made her look really good, but Sara…not so much."

"So, Rachel's getting in trouble for being badass?" Puck asked.

Kahlan shook her head. "Rachel executed a perfect kick. In a tournament she would have scored points. She's not in trouble but he is giving her a lesson. You see, the difference between a good martial artist and a great one is body control. Throwing a kick is one thing, but having the control to pull back…to know what's going to happen and stop it…that is what it takes to be a great martial artist. This is an art first and foremost."

"Tell the truth…it was pretty badass, right?" Puck prodded with a smirk.

A large grin appeared on Kahlan's face. "If anyone has video of it, I'd love to see it. It did look pretty badass."

Rachel walked over to them. Quinn hugged her first, she picked her off the floor and spun her around. Rachel giggled at the action. When she had both feet safely on the floor again, she went around the group being swept up by the others. Before she could hug Cara, however, Santana linked her arm through Rachel's and led them toward the door.

"That was hot, Berry. And it's a good thing Mercedes recorded it because Quinn will be set with free porn for life.

Rachel blushed and was speechless.

"Come on, you've got a show to perform, Berry." She said as she continued to drag Rachel along. Everyone else was left to quickly follow.

Suddenly, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. "Kahlan and I have to change first." She said as she glanced down at her clothes. Then she detached her arm from Santana's and disappeared with the teal eyed brunette.

Quinn approached Santana warily. "What's going on?"

"She went to go change." Santana smirked darkly and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you have to keep it in your pants for a while longer."

"Screw you, Santana." Quinn muttered with a blush.

"You wish." The Latina snarled back.

After the two girls changed, the group made their way to the sports bar where the band was to perform. Rachel and Kahlan were engulfed with hugs from their friends.

"We wanted to make it but we had to set things up for the show." Kris admitted when he hugged Rachel. "We did see video though, Kari sent it."

"I can't believe you totally kicked that chick in the head." Cara's boyfriend replied in awe.

"A lot of good it did her, she got in trouble." Brittany pouted.

Rachel looked remorseful. "I didn't mean to kick her, I do that kick all the time with Kahlan and she always moves out of the way."

"You shouldn't have to hold back to make someone else look better." Puck frowned.

Rachel walked over to him and ruffled his mohawk, causing his frown to deepen. "It isn't about bettering my opponent, testing is about bettering ourselves. Each test is supposed to be an improvement from the last one and so on. We learn from our mistakes and grow. Master Harris doesn't let us test unless he feels we're ready to advance…the test is just a public showing of that self-improvement."

"Then that girl learned to duck, so that next time she doesn't get kicked in the head." Puck smirked.

"And I learned to pull my kicks when necessary." Rachel stated.

"Why? You shouldn't pull any punches." Her Daddy asked with confusion.

"There is a time and place for everything we learn. I know not to pull back in a…real world scenario. But sometimes our school does demos…with no helmets and no chest pads. We can't go around knocking out our teammates with an audience full of grade schoolers, Daddy. We have to trust each other to control their kicks. I need to learn to control them so that my teammates can trust me." Rachel explained.

That seemed to appease the rest of the group, at least long enough for Cara and Kahlan to appear in front of her with smiles on their faces.

"What's going on, guys?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

"We're not going to see you on your birthday, so we all pitched in and got you something." Cara explained as Kahlan handed over an envelope.

Rachel looked at her friends, truly surprised. "You didn't have to…"

"We know." The girls replied with identical eye rolls.

"Just open it." Kari demanded with a smile.

Rachel tore into it and pulled the certificate out of the envelope. As she read it, a smile appeared on her lips. "Wow…you guys! Thank you so much!" She hugged them: the band, Kari, Cara, and Kahlan.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"30 hours at our recording studio, there's no expiration date so go ahead and take time to write your songs." Kahlan's boyfriend explained.

"If anyone deserves to have their own record, it's Rachel. I've personally never met someone so talented and so…driven." Kris added.

Rachel's dads smiled at them gratefully and Judy nodded in understanding.

"You can also bring as many different people as you want…to collaborate with you. We know you have talented friends plus we're all willing to sing songs if you want us." Kari further explained.

"Great. How are we ever going to compete with that?" Santana growled next to Quinn.

"It isn't a competition, Santana." The blonde answered with a whisper.

"Like Hell it isn't." Santana spat out with venom.

Quinn eyed her friend curiously but remained silent.

After the group found a table and began taking their seats, Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her away. The brunette followed without protest. They made their way to the restrooms and Quinn shoved Rachel into the furthest stall and locked it.

"You have no idea how sexy you are." She whispered huskily into Rachel's ear before claiming the girl in a heated kiss.

"I think I have some idea…" Rachel's breathed out as Quinn knelt on the floor in front of her.

The blonde traced her fingers up Rachel's legs and removed the brunette's panties unceremoniously. Rachel gulped at the intensity of her girlfriend's gaze. Quinn licked her lips at the sight above her before hefting one of Rachel's legs over her shoulder. She steadied the girl with her free hand, holding her in place.

"Well, this is new." Rachel smirked until Quinn's mouth found her core. Then her mouth snapped shut as she tried to swallow her moans. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the wall as she clung to Quinn's hair for support.

The blonde's tongue quickly went to work lapping up her girlfriend's desire before she drove it deep into the brunette's opening. Making Rachel cum was a skill Quinn considered herself adept at. It didn't take long before the brunette was trembling above her as white hot pleasure coursed through her body. When Rachel tumbled over the edge, Quinn stood up. She wiped the wetness from her mouth, kissed Rachel thoroughly and then wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. Rachel rested her forehead against the blonde's cheek and sighed with contentment.

**00000**

"Where are Rachel and Quinn?" Mercedes asked with concern etched on her face.

"You're kidding right? Did you not see Q's hungry eyes practically devouring Rachel during that sparring match?" Santana replied with an eye roll.

Mercedes stared, still confused. "I did. But that doesn't answer my question."

"They're most likely in the bathroom having sex." Brooke answered. Then when she saw the way Rachel and Quinn's parents were staring at her, she mumbled an apology.

Leroy and Judy tried extremely hard to pretend that they didn't hear what they heard. They weren't naïve; they just didn't want to think of their daughters as being sexually active. Hiram was another story entirely.

He sighed before replying. "I guess that means Rachel is doing better…if she's willing to have sex in a public restroom."

"Public restrooms are notoriously unsanitary. And did you know that there have been tests done…on beer nuts, such as those…." Haley pointed to the bowl of nuts sitting in front of Puck. "At bars. They found traces of urine and god knows what else on them."

Puck ungracefully spit out the handful of beer nuts he had in his mouth. Everyone around the table laughed at him.

Santana smirked as she replied. "Just realized you don't like nuts in your mouth, Puckerman?"

More laughter erupted around them.

"You know what, Satan? I don't fucking miss you." He snarled.

Her smirk deepened. "And I don't miss fucking you."

The room got quiet as they stared at the two of them. It was Cara who broke the silence.

"Rachel explained to me that you guys were all in Glee together…but I'm not sure how you're all friends."

Puck relaxed at the mention of his Jewish princess. He smiled at the blonde as he shrugged. "The great thing about Rachel is that she forgives everyone and she always sees the good in people."

"Even if they don't deserve it." Santana added pointedly as she glared at Cara.

The blonde held her gaze, so Santana decided to bare her teeth. "Like you for instance. I bet you're keeping a real twisted secret from her. I know! You used to be a man."

"What?" Cara asked incredulously.

"Be nice, San." Brittany warned, with a gentle hand on Santana's thigh.

Santana waived a hand in dismissal. "That's not nearly sinister enough." She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "You're probably a dominatrix with a penchant for skin tight leather…I'm guessing…red."

Cara simply raised an eyebrow.

Santana smirked as she shook her head. "That's not it either." She leaned closer to the blonde. "I bet you're not as straight as Rachel seems to think you are."

Cara rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders before addressing the Latina. "I know you won't believe me, but I am straight Santana. I'm not after Rachel. If that's what your problem is."

Santana sized her up, studying her intently. She realized that the girl was telling her the truth. Unfortunately that didn't ease her mind. "That's not my only problem with you…"

"You know what, Santana. I overlooked the fact that you've been tossing those urine infested beer nuts at me all night. You're Rachel's friend so I assumed that she must have seen something nice in you. But really, you're just a bitch."

"I can't help it, I just don't like you." Santana replied. Upon hearing Tess stifle her laughter, she settled her glare at that blonde next. "I don't like you either, Q 2.0."

Before Tess could open her mouth to defend herself or question Santana about what the Hell that was supposed to mean, Rachel and Quinn appeared at the table.

"Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Rachel asked happily.

"Q, you might want to call off your lap dog." Fran muttered.

Hazel eyes widened as they took in the smug looking Latina. "What did you do, San?" She asked with annoyance and an ounce of fear.

Santana simply shrugged.

"Don't be mad at Santana, she's just sad." Brittany replied in her role as mediator.

Tess and Cara stared at the Brittany incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me?" They both uttered in astonishment.

"Rachel and Quinn are her best friends and now we live so far away, and they're having so much fun with all of you that sometimes they forget to call us. She's just scared that they're replacing her with…you." Brittany explained as Santana shifted uncomfortably and avoided everyone's eye contact.

Cara and Tess's faces immediately softened at the explanation as they nodded in understanding. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other then at Santana. Together they grabbed the suddenly shy Latina by each hand and led her away from the group.

The three of them were vaguely aware of the band playing in the background. Santana still refused to look at either of her friends while Quinn and Rachel were at a loss for words.

One whole song played before Rachel finally spoke. "I didn't realize I was one of your best friends."

Santana's head shot up and her mouth dropped open. She shook her head in disbelief. "How could you not know?"

The petite brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know…maybe because you're always insulting me."

"Affectionately insulting you." Santana corrected, when she saw the way Quinn glared at her she shrugged. "What? There is a difference."

Rachel beamed proudly at the explanation. "I for one must tell you that you could never be replaced, Santana. And I will make a better effort to keep in touch with you."

The Latina's smile was barely noticeable, but it was there. Then she leveled her eyes on Quinn. "And what's your excuse?"

The blonde looked guilty. "I don't have one. And I'm also sorry that whenever I did call I was selfishly talking about my problems and lately my successes. I didn't mean to take you for granted, Santana. You still are my best friend. I promise that we'll talk more often…_and _I'll actually ask you about your day." Quinn paused. "What school are you going to again?"

Santana's face shifted to that of pure anger as she lunged at the blonde. Rachel held her back but let go when she heard Quinn chuckle. Both brunettes stared in confusion as a dark smirk appeared on the blonde's face. "Gotcha!"

"You're such a bitch, Q." Santana smirked back. "UCLA is great by the way…mostly because it's California." Then her eyes lit up. "You guys should visit for Spring Break."

The girls shared a smile as they nodded in unison. "Sounds like a plan, San." Quinn happily replied before her tone turned serious. "Is that really all this was about?"

Santana shrugged before looking forlornly at Quinn and then Rachel. "Brittany's got dance. Rachel, you have singing and your Chuck Norris shit." She said with a wink, because she always knew the difference. "And Q, you've got writing plays and songs and…" Santana sighed loudly. "I'm undeclared. I don't know what the Hell I want to do with my life…and I'm scared. I don't want to be left behind."

"We won't leave you behind, San." Quinn replied as she pulled the Latina in for a hug.

"You have four years to figure it out…and you know what, you have your whole life afterward." Rachel added softly.

Santana nodded as she tried to appear strong and independent again. She stepped away from Quinn and took a deep breath. "It goes without saying that if you mention any of this to anyone, I'll ends you."

Both Rachel and Quinn smiled.

"Now, we're going back to the table and playing nice with everyone else…okay?" Quinn said with a raised brow.

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. When they reached their table, the Latina shuffled from foot to foot before she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I don't do apologies…_but_ I guess I can forgive you guys for insulting me."

The girls opened their mouths to protest but noticed the small smile playing on Santana's lips. They smiled back and returned to the conversations they were engaged in before they were interrupted.

Santana took her seat and happily participated in the conversations around the table. Quinn sat down in an empty chair and pulled Rachel down on her lap. Rachel relaxed into her. Every once in a while, conversations would halt as they all listened to a song or two that they recognized and enjoyed. Eventually, Brittany dragged Santana out to the dance floor. Kahlan, a dancer herself, was quick to join them. Especially during the classic rock numbers that were easy to dance to.

During a few of the slow songs, the various couples danced together. Puck even asked Sydney to dance with him, which she readily accepted. And Hiram and Leroy took turns dancing with Judy and Judy throughout the night, though they did save a few dances for each other. Cara, Kahlan, Kari and Mercedes were left watching the happy couples.

When the band played, 'Watermelon Crawl,' Santana, Brittany and Quinn commandeered the dance floor and showed off a line dance they had perfected over the years. The glee kids smiled not only at seeing the Unholy Trinity united again, but at seeing Quinn actually dancing. Neither would admit it, but they were all scared that Quinn would never walk again. Everyone but Rachel. Rachel had faith. And a whole lot of love.

It was during the second set that Kris called Rachel up to join them. Her friends and family cheered loudly as she made it up to the stage. "You guys are in for a real treat, because this little lady is the most talented singer I've had the pleasure to work with. And tonight is her debut with us. So please give a hand for Rachel Berry."

The diva bowed graciously before she adjusted the microphone to her level. However, when it wouldn't go down any further she rolled her eyes and just took it off the stand. She smiled as she spoke. "Believe me, that happens a lot."

Laughter erupted around the room. They weren't laughing at her but rather with her. Rachel had already won over the crowd.

First she sang a duet with Kris, 'Let's Make Love' by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. The performance earned a standing ovation. Then she sang, 'Gunpowder and Lead' followed by 'Independence Day', 'I'm a Survivor', and 'I Hate Myself for Loving You.' The more she sang, the more the crowd got into her performance. By the time she rocked out to Joan Jett, the whole crowd was on their feet. Rachel owned the stage. She finished by singing another duet with Kris, called 'In Another's Eyes.'

The crowd was captivated, but none moreso than her own table of loved ones. Quinn had never been more proud of her, nor had her dads. Those who never heard Rachel perform live were stunned speechless, and her old friends from glee were pleasantly surprised by how far she'd come since the events following graduation. She had grown as a person (not physically though) and a performer and they were proud to have been a part of her journey.

"She's even better than I remember." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I agree." Kurt smiled proudly as he rested his head contently on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"She is doing better, right guys?" Mercedes asked Quinn and Kurt. Though the questioned caused Rachel and Quinn's other friends to look at them in confusion.

Quinn shook off their stares and addressed Mercedes. "Much." Was all she said and her friend understood that now was the time to drop it. She'd ask again when they were in private, if need be.

"Oh, while I'm thinking about it and while the hobbit's not around…I already bribed my mom to be out of the house so we can throw a birthday part for her." Santana spoke excitedly. "We's getting' that bitch wasted." Horror took over her face when she remembered that Rachel's dads were still present.

"Did you just call my daughter a hobbit and a bitch in the same sentence?" Hiram asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know if that's the point, Hiram." Leroy said before leveling a look on Santana. "She deserves to have a good time and though we don't condone underage drinking…we're not naïve enough to believe that it doesn't happen." He took a slow breath, his eyes wandering around Rachel's friends. "Make sure she's safe."

They all nodded gravely. Then Judy quickly added. "And no one drives home."

They nodded again.

"Dude, your parents are so cool." Tess smirked as the table grew quiet. Haley elbowed her. "Ow."

"Sorry." The brunette murmured before placing a delicate kiss to Tess's cheek.

"You better be." Tess growled as she caught Haley's lips with hers.

"God, I wanna barf." Santana groaned.

Rachel trotted up to the table. She had been held up shaking people's hands and answering their questions. When she arrived at the table, she pulled Quinn into a searing kiss. Then she went around the table and allowed everyone to congratulate her as she reveled in the accolades.

Kurt leaned over toward the group and stage whispered. "She once said that she was like Tinker Bell…that she needed applause to live."

Tess, Sydney, Cara, Kahlan and Kari all burst out in laughter. Quinn and Santana grinned knowingly because they knew that Rachel well.

"I like Tinker Bell." Was Brittany's reply whereas Haley furrowed her brows. "That's a very good simile…and I understand the sentiment. I crave applause as well."

The rest of the table joined in the laughter as Rachel and Haley stood staring at them with a pout on their lips and their hands on their hips. The mirrored image was spooky to say the least. It quickly shut everyone up.

Toward the end of the night, Kris called Kari to the stage and she sang two songs. Those who never heard her sing were pleasantly surprised. The rest simply enjoyed her performance as always. At the end of the set, just before closing time, Rachel went back on stage. She, Kari and Kris harmonized in 'Boondocks' before closing the show with a mash-up of 'Sweet Home Alabama' and 'All Summer Long.' It was a real crowd pleaser and hand everyone on their feet dancing and singing along.

After the show, they began parting ways. Judy, Fran, Hiram and Leroy had hotel rooms so they ventured off to crash for the night. Kari left after saying goodbye to everyone. Kahlan and Cara stayed behind to go home with their boyfriends when they finished packing up for the night.

Before they left the bar, Quinn pulled Cara aside. "I am sorry about Santana; I want you to know that I had nothing to do with her behavior."

The blue eyed blonde smiled at her. "I understand. She's not really that bad when you get to know her."

Quinn raised an eyebrow causing Cara to chuckle. "Okay, you're right. She's still a bitch…but she's the good kind of bitch. The kind you know has your back."

Quinn smiled because that was an accurate description. "It was really great to meet you, Cara."

"Likewise." She smiled back. "Rachel said you might come rock climbing with us sometime?" She stated it like a question.

"I want to…I'll have a ways to go before my legs are strong enough." Quinn admitted.

Cara nodded. "And just so you know…I'm not interested in Rachel. Your friends seemed to…"

"My friends are protective. Even if I didn't believe you…I trust Rachel." Quinn's face softened as she added. "Just so you know though, I do believe you."

Cara lips curled up slightly. "Kahlan told me about you…that you were cool. Not like the cheerleaders I grew up with."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's just a stereotype, you know."

Cara tilted her head toward Santana and Brittany with mischief in her eyes. "Is it?"

Quinn actually laughed and Cara laughed with her. When their laughter died down, Cara added. "I think you're just the exception to the rule."

The hazel eyed blonde shook her head sadly. "It wasn't always that way."

"What made you change?" Cara asked with interest.

"Rachel."

A bright smile appeared on Cara's face. "She does tend to do that, doesn't she?"

Quinn looked back at her friends. Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt. They once were all enemies that Rachel turned into her best friends. Then Quinn glanced at Tess. Tess was her first enemy turned friend (not including Rachel, or Santana for that matter). And as her gaze settled back on Cara; she realized that this girl just might be her second one.

"Good luck with your play, Quinn." Cara said before preparing to walk away.

Quinn stared at her quizzically.

"That's all Rachel's been talking about. Her beautifully perfect girlfriend, the playwright. I know it's a year away, but Kahlan and I were hoping to see it when it goes to the stage. If you'll have us, of course."

Hazel orbs stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her. "Really? You'd do that?"

The other blonde nodded with a smirk. "Rachel's been proclaiming it as the most epic love story we'll ever see…which also happens to be a musical."

Quinn blushed and looked away shyly. "You do know it's a story about us and Rachel's totally biased about it."

"I do. But that doesn't make it any less true." Cara pinned Quinn with an intense look. "Rachel has the tendency to see the best in people. But she also recognizes true talent. If Rachel says it's good, I believe her."

Before Quinn could answer, Cara disappeared. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed the blonde embracing her boyfriend as the boy leaned down and claimed her lips softly. Quinn smiled to herself at the sight.

"Yo, Q. Get your skinny white ass over here, we wants to bounce." Santana yelled from across the bar.

Quinn was still smiling as she walked over to her friends.

The remaining group walked back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment. They were far too wired to sleep so they sat around in the living room gossiping and laughing about the 'good ole days.' Sydney, Tess, Haley, Brooke and Richard all heard more than they ever wanted to know about Rachel and Quinn. Most already knew about Quinn's pregnancy but they also learned about Quinn's accident and Rachel's almost marriage to the 'douche' Finn Hudson.

They learned that Quinn was not only head cheerleader for two years but also Prom Queen. They learned that Rachel once had an unfortunate crush on Mr. Shuester. Actually, that was Kurt's announcement and the entire room was taken surprise by it…especially Quinn.

"You aren't actually jealous of Shuester?" Puck asked the blonde incredulously.

Quinn blushed before admitting. "Maybe. I mean, she not only cooked for him but she cleaned for him as well."

Rachel rolled her eyes and cuddled further into her girlfriend. "I do _other_ things for you." She whispered seductively and the blonde immediately forgot about the curly haired teacher.

Richard and Puck eventually got talking about sports, which Blaine also joined in on, and they were occupied for the rest of the night. Quinn decided to turn the tables and started talking about Santana's high school misadventures.

That's when Tess asked. "What's with calling me Q 2.0? What does that mean?"

Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany giggled. Rachel and Quinn smirked. Santana simply rolled her eyes. "Quinn the second. If that makes it easier to understand. Or clone Quinn."

Tess's mouth dropped open. "Me and Quinn? I get that we're similar but…"

"Have you seen your girlfriend?" Santana replied pointedly.

Both Tess and Haley blushed at the word. Haley spoke. "We haven't…I mean, we didn't really discuss anything…there are no labels, though I'm not opposed to such a label. I'd actually be honored, if that were the case, that I could claim Tess as my girlfriend." Her blush deepened as her hurried out the rest of her words. "We just hadn't had that discussion yet."

Everyone in the room laughed, but Tess.

"You are Quinn and Haley is Rachel. Clones, I say." Santana reiterated.

Kurt's eyes widened. "That is so…eerie. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

Mercedes shook her head. "Of all the people in Yale…you found them?"

"Hey!" Tess hissed.

"Relax. Not dissin', I just find it…"

"Crazy ass shit?"

"Thanks Santana." Mercedes smiled at the assistance.

They all continued to laugh and talk until one by one they fell asleep.

**000000000**

The next day, when they finally regained consciousness they all decided to check out Coney Island. They met up with Rachel's dads, as well as Judy and Fran and headed east. Puck and Richard competed against each other in the batting cages. Brooke and Sydney stayed back to watch them. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Judy, and Fran hit the boardwalk to go shopping. Leroy decided to try the batting cages with the boys while Hiram chose to go shopping. Haley, Tess, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel were left to their own devices.

Rachel leaned into Quinn and whispered. "They have a Ferris Wheel."

The blonde smirked in return before grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her to the ride. The other couples swiftly followed. Brittany giggled happily as she skipped along faster than Santana was able to keep up.

Haley whispered to Tess. "I always wanted to kiss someone on top of the Ferris Wheel."

The blonde blushed shyly.

As they stood in line, Brittany bounced excitedly. "This time you get to ride Q! And you have your own girlfriend to kiss at the top. I always wanted that for you. I wanted to offer to let you ride with us once and was even going to kiss you so you could experience it…but San wouldn't let me."

"It's okay." Quinn smiled. "It was well worth the wait."

Rachel grinned back, and then looked at Brittany. "You're a really great friend, Brittany."

"I know." The tall blonde smiled back.

Rachel shook her head.

When it was their turn on the Ferris Wheel, Quinn and Rachel took their seats. "It's not very long, but we finally get some alone time." Quinn mentioned.

"I love our friends and it's been great seeing them again…but I do miss this. Just us." Rachel replied.

They cuddled into each other. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest and the blonde held her close.

"What did you and Cara talk about?" Rachel asked into the silence.

"Rachel…"

"I saw you, Quinn." Rachel shifted, looking up into her favorite eyes. They were her home. Her anchor when all else seemed lost.

"I apologized for Santana. We talked a bit. She's great, Rachel. I needed to see for myself that she's a great friend to you. And she is. I'm happy you have her."

The smile on Rachel's face could have lit up the darkest night. "Thank you Quinn. That means the world to me."

They wheel stopped at the top so Quinn leaned down claiming Rachel's lips passionately. Both girls remembered the last time they kissed atop a Ferris Wheel as the kiss grew more heated.

"Go Quinn!" Brittany cheered from the seat in front of them.

They heard Tess and Haley laugh from behind them. Quinn kissed Rachel the entire time they sat at the top of the Ferris Wheel. The brunette moaned into the kiss, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Eventually the ride continued. They smiled proudly when they glanced back and saw Tess lean over and seize Haley's lips. They also heard the blonde ask Haley if she wanted to be her girlfriend. The brunette shrieked loudly in acceptance before they started kissing again.

After the ride, the six girls made their way to the game booths and shelled out obscene amounts of money trying to win prizes for each other. At three in the afternoon, the entire group met up for a late lunch.

That evening, Tess, Haley, Brooke, Richard and Sydney left New York City. And the following day, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Mercedes headed back to Lima with Rachel and Quinn's family. Blaine stayed an extra day so he could fly back with Kurt.

Quinn and Rachel were alone in the brunette's room later that night. Naked limbs wrapped around each other as they basked in a post-orgasmic glow. "I missed this." Quinn whispered as she kissed Rachel's forehead and looked into the lust filled eyes of her lover.

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes. "Because going down on me in the bathroom on Friday night wasn't satisfying enough for you?"

Quinn wiggled a bit closer. "Oh, it was plenty satisfying." She smirked. "But that was two whole days ago."

"You're insatiable." Rachel grinned mischievously.

A blonde eyebrow rose devilishly. "Says the girl who asked me if I wanted to join the Mile High Club during tomorrow's flight."

Rachel returned the raised brow. "I don't remember you complaining."

"Oh, I wasn't…" Quinn whispered before kissing her way down Rachel's body. "Doesn't mean we can't get some practice in now…" Her lips grazed the sun-kissed skin as she spoke.

Rachel squirmed underneath her. Then she pulled Quinn's head back up and re-attached their lips. She whimpered against them. "How about this time…we cum together?"

Quinn's eyes darkened instantly. She positioned herself on top of Rachel; their warm, damp cores touching deliciously. The blonde began rocking and Rachel quickly followed in unison. As their juices mixed, their tongues tangoed. Their moans were stifled by each other's mouths.

Slowly, their fingers traveled southward. Rachel's fingers entered Quinn first, causing the blonde to gasp. Quickly, the blonde rode Rachel's hand and pressed her fingers deeper inside…effectively fucking herself. The idea of it turned her on beyond belief and she was fast to shove her fingers inside her girlfriend's wet opening. Their pace was unrelenting as they brought each other over the edge.

When Quinn collapsed onto the brunette, she was panting loudly. As soon as she caught her breath, she kissed Rachel's neck, then her jaw, and then whispered in her ear. "Best idea ever."

Rachel giggled cheerfully before pulling Quinn firmly against her and held her securely. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Let's see, we had some Santana quips as well as a nice Pezberry/Quintana moment, The Unholy Trinity, Tess and Haley are official, Rachel kicked ass, and Cara survived ;) **

**Up next, back to Lima for Christmas Break means Rachel's birthday celebration with the glee club…**

**(This will be a multiple, probably two, chapter visit due to all the surprises coming your way!)**

**Song List:**

**Gunpowder and Lead- Miranda Lambert**

**Independence Day- Martina McBride**

**I'm a Survivor- Reba McEntire**

**I Hate Myself for Loving You- Joan Jett**

**In Another's Eyes- Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood**

**Boondocks- Little Big Town**

**Sweet Home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**All Summer Long- Kid Rock**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lima, Ohio. Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about being back. She had changed so much since she left at the beginning of Fall, but being back here it seemed as if nothing changed. They drove passed the Lima Bean, and then the high school and football field. It was December, so there was snow on the ground. Usually, Quinn loved the snow but today she was starting to hate the idea of winter. Rachel was in the driver's seat, because although Quinn hasn't admitted it to anyone she is still afraid to drive.

Rachel has a vehicle and Quinn doesn't, that's all anyone needed to know. They don't need to know that she's still terrified to get behind the wheel. However, with the roads as slippery as they are at the moment, she's frightened to be in the car at all. Rachel white knuckled wheel as she tried to drive on the icy road. The blonde swore that if they start fish-tailing she'd completely lose it. She only just realized that she may still have PTSD from the accident, because although Rachel drove slowly and seemed a bit nervous about the conditions, she was otherwise sane. Quinn felt far from sane at the moment.

If it were up to her, they wouldn't be out and about in the first place. However, it's Rachel's birthday and Santana's got a huge surprise party planned for her. Quinn hates that she's jealous that it's Santana throwing the party and not herself but she's working on that jealousy, or so she keeps telling herself. All Rachel knows is that Santana told them to come over and since they promised that they were going to make more of an effort in their friendship with the Latina, Quinn convinced Rachel that maybe they could spend her birthday over there (at least for a few hours). And that is why they're on the road, driving to their death.

"You're awfully quiet, Quinn." Rachel said without looking at her.

"Can we…can you just drive and get us there safely. We can talk when we get there." The blonde replied curtly and she could see Rachel swallow slowly as if she were trying to swallow the hurt. "I'm sorry that came out worse than I wanted it to. I just…it's quite icy and I want your attention solely on the road."

Rachel nodded but didn't answer. The blonde sighed loudly because it was Rachel's birthday and she just pissed her girlfriend off. She looked out the window as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her hysterics. She clutched the door handle for support. As she took slow breaths, she thought about her first two days back in Lima.

They had dinner with their families on the first night. Fran introduced Rachel and Quinn to her new boyfriend, Eli. He seemed nice. He was Jewish, the son of one of Hiram's friends, and he was well-educated. Rachel really seemed to like him. They chatted for most of the evening about something or other, while Quinn played with Beth and talked with Fran. Hiram and Leroy entertained Judy and Shelby. The four of them had bonded over the last several months and became a real family.

The day after they returned to Lima, Rachel and Quinn lounged around the Berry house with some of their friends. Both girls still found Rachel's house easier to be in; neither had quite warmed up to the Fabray house no matter how much they thought they were over the events of the past. They did spend time there. Quinn even slept there but no matter how safe she felt with her mom, it stopped feeling like home. That was probably the hardest truth for Quinn to swallow. The fact that she felt at home with her mom and Fran but couldn't bear to _be _home for long stretches of time.

Quinn was still lost in her thoughts when Rachel pulled safely into the Lopez's driveway. She shook her head free of her musings and looked at the house in front of her. If Rachel noticed their friends' cars scattered along the street, she hadn't said anything.

When the car was in park and the engine was off, Rachel turned to Quinn. "Have I done something? I feel like…I don't know…whatever I did, I'm sorry."

The blonde quickly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it gently between both of hers. "It's not you Rachel; I promise…it's…"

"Don't people generally use the 'it's not you, it's me' speech when they're about to break up with someone?" Rachel asked sadly as she tried to pull her hand out of Quinn's, though the blonde wouldn't allow it.

As she held tightly to Rachel's hand, she pleaded. "Come on Rachel, do you really think I'm breaking up with you? We had sex on the plane on the way here…things are fine between us."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sex doesn't equal love, Quinn."

"It was a joke, sort of. I was trying to lighten the situation."

"And what situation is that? It's my birthday today, Quinn. I wanted to celebrate the day I was born with you…and instead you convince me to spend it at Santana's. I agreed because I love her and Brittany and am happy they thought of me at all. But then, the whole drive here you ignored me until I tried talking to you and then you just yelled at me. If you didn't want to spend the day with me, you could have just said so and I'd have gone to a movie with my dads like I do every year."

Quinn was beating herself up for making Rachel feel so sad and on her birthday of all days. She shook her head as if to reiterate the words that escaped her lips. "It's not that…"

"Then help me understand, Quinn, because right now I don't see it." Rachel's eyes were glassy and full of emotion.

"I love you." Quinn whispered.

Rachel huffed with exasperation. "Fine, don't tell me." She got out of the car and stomped up the driveway and toward Santana's front door.

Quinn quickly got out and ran to the brunette. "You didn't say it back." She caught up to Rachel and pulled the girl to face her. "That's the first time I've ever said it to you that you didn't say it back." Her voice was shakier than she intended it to be.

They stood face to face, both sets of eyes pleaded with the other; begging them to understand. Before either could bring voice to their thoughts, the door flung open.

"Are you going to eye fuck all night, because if so you might as well go?" Santana snarled from the doorway.

Rachel broke eye contact with her girlfriend and walked inside the house. Quinn's shoulders slumped as she followed behind them.

"Geez, Q. What's got your ass?" Santana asked with a quirked brow.

"Not now, Santana." Quinn snapped.

"Yeah, not now. You see, Quinn just doesn't want to talk about anything with anyone right now." Rachel replied sounding as wounded as ever.

Santana threw up her hands in surrender. "I'm so not getting in the middle of this." Then she turned to Rachel and slapped her on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Berry."

Rachel smiled at her genuinely. "Thank you, Santana."

"Raaaaaaachel!" Brittany yelled as she bounded up the stairs already a bit drunk. She wrapped Rachel tightly in her arms and lifted her off the ground. "Happy Birthdaaaaay!

"Thanks, Brittany." Rachel winced. "Could you…maybe, put me down?"

Brittany released Rachel quickly, so quickly in fact that Rachel nearly fell down completely.

"Thank you." The brunette muttered as her feet tried to find purchase on the ground.

Brittany took hold of Rachel's hand and led her down the stairs. "Come on, we've already been drinking and you need to catch up!"

Santana watched them disappear before turning to Quinn. "Seriously Q, is everything okay?"

"Just peachy." The blonde groaned as she made her way to the steps. "I think I need a drink though."

She got to the doorway when she heard "Surprise!" She slowly walked down the stairs, wondering how everything got so messed up. Quinn wanted to be there for Rachel for the big reveal yet somehow things went to Hell in a matter of minutes and all she wanted to do was fix it.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Rachel getting hugs from all of their friends. As she scanned the room, she noticed that everyone she wanted to see was there…and none of those she didn't (though the latter list only contained Finn). After her friends finished greeting Rachel, some of them made their way to the blonde.

Sam, Teen Jesus, Karofsky and Mercedes were the first to greet her.

"Hey guys." Quinn said.

Sam said something in Na'vi and Quinn groaned internally because, yeah some things never change.

"Sam, how are Stevie and Stacey?" Quinn asked conversationally, with one eye trained on Rachel.

"Good. Now that I've been going to school in Tennessee, I get to see them more often. I commute so I can still help out at home." He replied.

"So, you're just up here for the winter break then?"

"Yeah, Joe offered to let me stay with him while I'm here. I'd go back to the Hummel house but…"

Quinn nodded. As far as she knew, most everyone wrote Finn off. The exception was Kurt because he was family. Puck didn't even keep in touch with Finn when the giant left for Ohio State.

"So…I know I should have asked when you visited but so much was going on that we didn't get to catch up properly…" Quinn addressed Mercedes now. "Where do the two of you stand?"

Mercedes smiled sadly. "We're just friends. With me still in high school…we didn't think we could do the long distance thing."

"Maybe we'll try again…someday." Sam offered hopefully to which Mercedes nodded shyly.

Then Quinn turned her attention to Teen Jesus. Her eyes widened because she almost called him that out loud. "And how are things with you, Joe? Find any good music lately?" She grinned.

His whole face lit up. "There is so much music out there! I think I've only just begun to find it."

Quinn nodded and then looked at Karofsky. "And how are you, Dave?"

"Life's a whole lot better outside of Lima." He stated proudly. Then he leaned toward her and whispered conspiratorially. "I got my first boyfriend."

She smiled sincerely at him. In a way she hated to admit it but Dave was a bit of a kindred spirit. She never understood his desire to want to end his life their senior year, but when she learned that he bullied the object of his affection to hide his feelings…_that_ she could completely understand.

"What's his name?"

"Connor."

"I'm proud of you, Dave. I truly am."

He smiled back. "I'm actually proud of me too." He let his eyes linger toward Kurt. "I've come a long way."

"Me too." Quinn admitted quietly.

"I'll say!" Sam said with a wide smile. "You're walking! When Mercedes told me, I was so happy for you. You deserve good things, Quinn."

Rachel was currently laughing with Sugar, Kurt, Nicci, and Artie and the moment. Quinn's eyes left Rachel's direction and she found Sam looking at her. "Thank you."

"Mercedes sent us the video of Rachel kicking that girl in the head….dude that was so Jean-Claude Van Damme!"

Quinn rolled her eyes because really, what the Hell? "What does that even mean? Is that a character from Avatar because I swear to God, Sam?"

His formerly happy face morphed into one of hurt. She immediately back peddled. Why was she pissing people off tonight? She didn't even have a drink yet, so she couldn't blame it on the alcohol. Which reminded her…

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She sighed. "Rachel and I had a bit of a fight on the way here and…"

His face changed to that of understanding. "Anything we can help you with?"

"She wanted to spend the day with me…for her birthday, and she thinks that since I suggested we come here that I didn't want to be with her. And it wasn't like I could tell her the truth, because it would have ruined the surprise."

"Well, now that she knows…you guys will be fine." He stated with relief.

Quinn shook her head. "I also sort of…let's just say I snapped at her a bit like I snapped at you…"

Her eyes scanned the four friends who were standing in front of her.

"Did you try apologizing?" Teen Jesus asked.

Before she could answer, a drink was shoved in her hand. She looked up to find Puck smirking at her.

"Looked like you needed it." He said as he ran his fingers through his mohawk.

Quinn smiled in thanks and downed the contents.

"Whoa, there. That was Vodka you just shot-gunned."

And yes, now she felt her throat burn. Damn Puck. She glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like you can get Berry pregnant."

She scoffed at that, because pregnancy was currently the least of her problems. Suddenly she began to understand Rachel just a little bit more; the girl's desire to keep things that made her look weak or unfavorable to herself. Rachel hated people seeing her as damaged, and that's why she kept things from Quinn. The blonde hated when her girlfriend kept things from her…she wanted to know every single piece of the Rachel Berry puzzle. But when the tables were turned and she had the opportunity to come clean and admit that she still was afraid of riding in cars sometimes and absolutely loathed the idea of driving one, she chose to keep silent. And that silence made Rachel distrust her. She was still upset that not only did Rachel assume she was going to break up with her, but the brunette didn't say 'I love you' when Quinn said it to her.

Quinn left her friends without a word and went in search of another drink. Her eyes caught Rachel's on the way out of the room. As she walked up the stairs and toward the kitchen she could hear footsteps behind her. She knew who they belonged to.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." Rachel said from behind her.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Quinn asked as she continued up the stairs.

"Because I thought you didn't want to spend time with me but really you were trying to keep the surprise party a…surprise." Rachel explained as she caught up with Quinn at the top of the stairs. "Thank you for the party, Quinn."

The blonde sighed before turning to face her girlfriend. "I didn't plan it…it was all Santana's idea."

"Oh." Rachel furrowed her brows.

"If it were up to me, we'd be spending your birthday just the two of us. I have a gift I wanted to give you and I…" She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Why did you assume that I wanted to break up with you? Everything is going so well between us and the first time we fight…you go right to breaking up?"

Rachel looked at her shyly. "You know how insecure I can be, and I've been telling you for months how damaged I am…"

Quinn grabbed Rachel and wrapped in in her arms. "Rachel…"

"Why do you think I showed up at your building after our big fight? I've been so scared of losing you." The brunette admitted.

"And I keep telling you that you won't lose me."

Rachel sighed against the blonde's bare collarbone and caused chills to run down her spine. Then the brunette whispered. "You might have to keep telling me that."

The admission broke Quinn's heart. Whether it was because Rachel doubted her or because the brunette still felt so self-conscious, Quinn wasn't sure. She simply pulled Rachel further into her and tightened her grip. "I can do that." She whispered back.

Quinn pulled away just enough so that she could claim Rachel's lips softly.

"I was already upset when you came to pick me up tonight." Quinn spoke softly, staring intently at her girlfriend. "Mom mentioned buying me a new car so I can get around this summer."

Rachel frowned not understanding the problem, because normally a parent buying you a car is a good thing.

Hazel eyes darted back and forth, studying Rachel's. Quinn knew the brunette didn't understand. "I haven't driven since the accident, Rach."

"I know." Then realization dawned on her. "Oh. I'm sure Judy will understand if you just explain it to her."

"I don't want to rely on people chauffeuring me around all my life." Quinn stated before sighing loudly. "But I'm horrified to get behind the wheel again."

"It's okay to be scared, Quinn."

"No it's not. Can't you see? I have to choose between one or the other and I don't know what one I can live with."

Rachel nodded, and then entwined their fingers. "You don't have to live with either decision yet. You have until summer to even have to think about it again. And I'll help you with whichever you decide."

Quinn nodded. "So as you can see, I'm just as damaged as you are.

"Quinn…"

They were engulfed in silence for a few minutes.

"The roads were icy tonight." Quinn spoke matter-of-factly. "I don't like icy roads. It scared me."

Understanding washed over Rachel's features as she pulled Quinn back into her arms. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" She smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed humorlessly. "I'll remember that the next time you refuse to tell me what's bothering you."

"I think it's only fair." Rachel offered, though her posture stiffened with Quinn's announcement.

"Santana sent me up to tell you guys that this party is for Rachel so she better get down there." Tina said from the top of the stairs.

Quinn raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Did you draw the short stick?"

"No." Tina paused. "Santana threatened to throw me in a snow bank if I didn't listen to her."

Rachel looked at Quinn with horror etched on her face. "Santana wouldn't really do that…would she?"

"I don't want to find out." Tina admitted. Then she looked at the girls standing in front of her. "I missed you both; it's great to see you again."

Rachel smiled brightly and motioned Tina forward so that she could properly hug her. "I missed you too, Tina."

Quinn hugged the girl when Rachel stepped away from her. "It's good to see you."

"You guys look to have figured things out." Tina stated.

Both girls nodded. "A bit of misunderstanding." Rachel replied.

"Good." Then she ducked her head shyly. "Do you…think you guys could come back downstairs now? I don't want to be thrown in a snow bank."

"Sure. Let me just grab a drink…" Quinn was cut off by Tina's eagerness.

"I'll bring you guys some drinks…you go down there and find Santana."

The Latina was dancing with Brittany, in the middle of the room. When she saw Quinn and Rachel come back down the stairs, she walked over to them.

"I've been waiting for you Berry! Get your ass over here." She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the center of the room. "Q, you too."

Santana shoved Quinn into a chair and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Now that Berry and Q are done desecrating my kitchen, we can get this party started!"

Quinn glared at her friend as blush darkened her cheeks.

Santana grabbed a shot glass and some Jim Beam from her dad's liquor cabinet. She poured whiskey into the glass and spoke pointedly to Rachel. "Here's your birthday shot. But you have to drink it without using your hands."

"But how…?" Rachel asked with confusion.

Santana smirked darkly. Then she sauntered over to Quinn and put the glass between the blonde's legs, as close to the girl's crotch as she could get. Both Rachel and Quinn swallowed audibly.

"Let's just hope Q doesn't have Finwit's early arrival issues." Santana said as she shoved Rachel closer to the blonde. "Have at it."

Brown eyes met hazel and both girls' pupils became blown. Rachel took another hesitant step toward her girlfriend. She licked her lips and she knelt down and muttered, "You can do this" to herself as she landed on her knees. Her eyes left Quinn's and settled on the shot glass between the blonde's legs. In one fowl swoop she leaned down and attached her lips to the glass. However, the opening of the shot glass was too wide for her mouth.

"It's too big." Rachel muttered. "I can't get my mouth around it."

Laughter erupted behind her. Quinn shifted anxiously beneath her so she tried again. Rachel tried again and firmly grasped it in her mouth before pulling away from Quinn and tilting her head up to down the liquid. She wiped her mouth off before diving in and attaching her lips to Quinn's. The blonde moaned into Rachel's mouth.

"That is so going on youtube, what she said was priceless." Puck chuckled wickedly as he posted the video.

Santana pulled Rachel off of Quinn. "Now it's time for your present."

Rachel's face lit up as her friends gathered around her. It was Mike who handed the gift to her; a large box.

"Thank you, Michael." The brunette smiled at him as she took the present from his grasp. She frowned when she realized how light it was, it didn't feel like there was anything inside of it.

The boy grinned. "There is something inside, I promise."

She nodded and tore into the wrapping paper before she ripped open the box. The box was filled with bubble wrap and not much else. Rachel looked exasperatingly at Santana when the girl cackled.

"Look further." Mike whispered and Rachel nodded before doing so.

There was a single envelope. She took it out and peeked into it carefully. Then her whole face lit up when she saw that inside there were two tickets to 'Wicked.' "Holy cow, you guys! This is amazing!"

She hugged Mike first because he was there. He whispered to her, "Santana said we had to get you a better gift than your other friends so you didn't forget about us."

Rachel rolled her eyes and replied, in an equally quiet voice. "I could never forget about you guys. You're the first friends I ever had."

He squeezed her just a little bit tighter at her admission and replied. "We missed you Rachel Berry."

She squeezed him back. "And I missed you, Michael Chang 'no relation to Tina Cohen-Chang.'"

Mike laughed out loud and released her, shaking his head. The rest of the group watched the scene with confusion as Rachel grinned proudly back at him.

Then she went around the rest of the group and hugged them and thanked them all. She ended with Santana.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not replaceable?"

The Latina grunted in response. "Just making sure."

When they pulled away, Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss and then rested her lips against the blonde's ear. "I'm guessing the present was your suggestion?"

Quinn shook her head. "I didn't know about it actually. I got you something else."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is it a gift that's more for you than it is for me?" She asked with a smirk.

Quinn blushed as she replied. "It's not a sex toy, Rachel. If that's what you're implying." Then she sighed. "Are you ever gonna let me live that down?"

"Not as long as I live." Rachel smirked proudly.

Quinn chuckled at the typical Rachel Berry response.

While they were talking, the music was turned back on and their friends started dancing. Quinn pulled Rachel flush against her and they swayed back and forth, completely out of sync with the hip hop music currently blaring through the speakers. Soon the girls got into the music, and Quinn turned Rachel around so that the brunette's back was against her front. The blonde held her girlfriend's hips as she grinded into her. Rachel threw her head back in arousal and gave Quinn full access to her neck. So Quinn kissed and nipped and sucked at the skin exposed to her.

When they needed to take a breather and get a drink, Quinn led Rachel up the stairs. But instead of going to the kitchen for drinks, she continued to lead the brunette up another set of stairs and into what Rachel assumed was Santana's bedroom.

"I want this as much as you do Quinn, but if we have sex in Santana's bedroom she'll kill us." Rachel whispered seductively as she claimed her lover's lips.

Quinn kissed her back until she had to pull away for air. Then a smirk appeared on her lips. "You horny little devil." She replied flirtatiously. "I brought you up here for privacy so I could give you your present."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but the playful blonde placed a finger over the brunette's mouth to silence her. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I had to hide your present here otherwise I was scared you'd sneak a peek." Quinn chuckled as she walked toward the Latina's closet.

She pulled out a large box that was wrapped in paper that had gold stars on it. The brunette smiled at the sight, but then her smile dropped. "If this is another stupid trick where the box is larger than it needs to be and…"

"Just open it."

Rachel nodded and walked over to the blonde. She picked up the gift just in case, and was happy to learn that it was somewhat heavy.

"You judge a present by its size…that's good to know." Quinn smirked when Rachel smiled approvingly.

The brunette ignored her girlfriend as she opened the gift. She slowly opened the box and pulled out…something made of wood. It had her name engraved at the top; complete with a star at the end of it.

"It's a display case to put each of your belts in as you move up in rank." Quinn explained. "Richard has something similar and suggested it."

The display case had a glass covering. And there were several small 'shelves' that her belts would just fit into. That's when she noticed her white belt was in the bottom shelf. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I had to get Kurt to help me swipe it from you, but I wanted it to be in here so you could imagine what it'll look like when you get it filled and earn your Black Belt."

"Quinn, this is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received." Rachel said as she wrapped her girlfriend in a hug. "Thank you, I absolutely love it!"

"You're welcome, Rach." Quinn pulled the brunette closer to her. "I just want you to know that I support you in everything you do."

When they stepped away from their embrace, Quinn pointed at the top of the case. "There's a little room for a trophy or two as well. When you start participating in tournaments we'll have to come up with a different place to put them all though."

The smile on Rachel's face was beyond comparison to any Quinn had ever seen before.

**00000000**

Quinn surprised Rachel again a few days later. On the first day of Hanukah, the blonde asked to be the one to light the Menorah. The surprising part was that she asked in Hebrew.

"What the Hell, Quinn? When did you learn that?" Rachel squawked.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I've been studying up on Judaism and when I convert, I want to do it right. Speaking Hebrew is a large part of many of the Jewish traditions, according to my research."

The brunette's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You've just made her speechless, Quinn." Leroy smiled.

"I think she's upset that you'll be a better Jew than she is." Hiram smirked which elicited laughter from both Judy and Fran.

"You….you….you…" Rachel began but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"It's official. You broke her." Judy said as she calmed down from her laughter.

Quinn stepped toward her girlfriend and whispered. "Do you not want me to convert? I just figured…I don't really have my own church anymore and…" She snapped her mouth shut before she admitted that she loved the idea of raising their children in the Jewish religion.

"You'd do that for me?" Rachel asked sheepishly.

"I've never lost my faith…but I just don't really find comfort in my religion anymore. Fran's already going to Temple with Eli and Mom's even went a few times. I started researching Judaism when we started dating so that I could surprise you but realized that I really enjoy it. I've even gone to Temple a few times in New Haven."

With that confession, the six of them celebrated the entirety of Hanukah as traditionally as possible. Though that didn't stop them from having a Christmas dinner at the Fabray house. Judy was happy celebrating Hanukah but couldn't give up on her Christian roots so easily.

Rachel and Quinn went to the blonde's room after dinner and exchanged their gifts in private. The brunette opened hers first. She had once again underestimated her girlfriend's thoughtfulness. The blonde had given her rock climbing supplies; a harness, some shoes and a couple Cams.

"I looked up places to climb in or around Lima, and found out that you have to rent all the equipment. As often as you go, I thought that this could save you some money."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's explanation and seized her lips as a thank you. When they parted, the blonde said. "I know I can't climb yet, but I was thinking we could go while we're here and I could…belay you. That's the word, right?"

Rachel nodded with her smile still on her face. "I'd love that, Quinn." She ducked her head shyly. "I love that you are acknowledging the things I love to do."

The blonde smiled at Rachel with pride. She was grateful she had finally gotten it right.

"Now it's your turn." Rachel replied as she handed Quinn a gift.

The blonde opened it. She smiled as she saw that Rachel had made a photo album of just the two of them.

"There's this site online that you upload your photos to and then they create a picture book for you. It's more professional than scrapbooking and I wanted you to have this forever." She flipped through a few pages. "I got to explain where the pictures were taken and I even included lyrics of our songs throughout the book as a way to represent our journey."

Quinn sat on the bed and looked through every page, her girlfriend sat down beside her. Rachel included their first picture together, when the brunette was on her lap and Quinn was still in her wheelchair. She included their prom pictures and every photo afterwards. There was even a few from Glee Club over the years, and their Junior Prom. Rachel had found pictures of gardenias, lilies and irises and pasted them on the Prom pages as well as the page that commemorated a few of their dates. Quinn's favorite was a page that had the night sky as it's background and a picture of the two of them sitting in the grass, Rachel's head on her shoulder. She didn't recognize that picture.

"Your mom took that." Rachel explained.

Rachel had written out the constellations that they discussed on the date that Quinn took Rachel on the roof. Rachel had even used a picture of a telescope and pasted it on the page.

The most recent pictures were of Quinn's last trip to New York. Those pages had what looked to be maps in the background. Rachel had written all the places they discussed visiting, and had little dotted lines attaching each of the names.

Quinn chuckled when she turned to the last page that was titled 'Family' and had a picture of each of their stuffed animals. Tears formed in Quinn's eyes when she saw a recent photo of Beth. "You included Beth in our family." She said breathlessly.

"She is our family, Quinn. She's your daughter and my sister."

The blonde nodded. Then she hugged her girlfriend. "This is beautiful."

Rachel hugged her back and then hopped off the bed and grabbed something out of her closet. It was long and tube-like and was wrapped awkwardly because of it. Quinn opened and unrolled it to reveal a large map. She looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

"I know it's not a globe, but I thought you could hang it in your dorm-room. Then we can mark all the places we travel together….or the places we want to go."

Quinn claimed her girlfriend's lips and they remained in the room for the rest of the evening.

A few days after Christmas, Quinn and Rachel opened the front door of the Berry house. They planned on going rock climbing, but instead came face to face with an unsuspecting visitor.

"What are you doing here, Hudson?" Quinn growled as she wrapped a protective arm around her girlfriend.

**A/N: I know this is a cliff hanger and you're all sharpening your pitchforks as we speak but I promise to update again soon! What'd you guys think? They got to spend time with the gleeks and celebrate the holidays together for the first time :)**

**Up next, see what Finn wants and also Rachel has a special date planned for Quinn! **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: One more day and Glee is back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Finn stood in front of the girls, holding red roses in his hand. He looked from Rachel to Quinn and back again. Then his shoulders slumped. "Hi guys." He said forcing a smile. Then he handed the flowers to Rachel.

When he noticed the distaste on both girls faces, he added. "These aren't what you think."

"I think they're red roses, Finn. Are you telling me they're not?" Quinn spat venom at him.

He sputtered for words. "No! I mean, yes…they are. But I just…they aren't flowers so much as a peace offering."

Rachel rolled her eyes but led the boy inside anyway. She didn't bother putting the flowers in water because she wasn't planning on keeping them anyway. Instead, she led the boy to the living room and sat down on the couch. Quinn immediately took the seat to her right, and Finn sat down on the chair beside them.

Silence enveloped the room for several uncomfortable minutes. Quinn's hand found its way to Rachel's thigh.

"You should put those in water, I think. Isn't that good for flowers?" Finn broke the silence.

"What do you want, Finn?" Rachel asked with annoyance.

He took a deep breath before sighing loudly. "I thought that since we were back in the same city again, we can call a truce."

Quinn's hand rode further up Rachel's thigh, possessively. She smirked when she heard the brunette's breath hitch.

"We're not here long enough to make the effort." Quinn pointed out. Although she wanted to be more forgiving and understanding like Rachel, with Finn in the room she had trouble following through on that desire. She was no longer jealous of the boy (okay that's a lie…just knowing that he had Rachel first made her hate the boy) but she surely didn't trust him.

"It's more a long-term thing. Spring Break will come before we know it." He offered.

"We're going to LA to visit Brittany and Santana." Rachel answered.

The boy deflated. "And Summer's right around the corner." He added.

Rachel nodded curtly, whereas Quinn's hand slipped to the brunette's inner thigh. Finn followed her hand with his eyes, and his brows furrowed.

"I don't want you back, Rachel. I just want us to be friends."

Quinn scoffed at that. He brought flowers and his mouth was twitching jealously. Like Hell he didn't want her back.

"Really." Finn reiterated before quickly adding. "I have…I have a girlfriend now."

Both girls narrowed their eyes on him. Kurt never mentioned anything about that.

"Yes. I have a girlfriend. She's even prettier than you and she doesn't talk in paragraphs or bore me with her talk about Broadway."

Quinn nearly shot off the couch to attack the boy, but Rachel's hand on her wrist stopped her from doing so.

"I was expecting an apology Finn, but since you don't intend on giving me one then you can show yourself out." Rachel replied calmly.

His eyes narrowed. "I started with that! I called a truce."

"A truce means you assume that we were at war, but I never did anything to you." Rachel replied.

"Like Hell! You and Santana beat me up and Quinn humiliated me."

"I'd have thought that getting beat up by two girls would be more humiliating." The blonde smirked.

Finn looked like he was going to retort, but Quinn interrupted him before he was able to say anything.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Um…what?" Finn replied with a look of confusion.

"Your girlfriend. What. Is. Her. Name?" She asked slowly and deliberately.

"Rose." He replied.

Quinn snorted at his idiocy. She watched his eyes rise from the flowers on the table and look at her. "What's your problem, Fabray?"

"Nothing. I hope you're happy with…Rose." She smirked. "Because Rachel and I are absolutely and perfectly happy together."

He shifted uncomfortably. Then his eyes fell on Rachel again.

"You can go now, Finn." Rachel stated and waited for the boy to leave before she turned toward her girlfriend.

"I know! I'm sorry for being jealous and rude and possessive and whatever else you want to yell at me about." The blonde spoke before Rachel could chastise her.

The brunette shook her head with a raised eyebrow. "You thought I was going to yell at you about all those things and yet you did them anyway?"

"I can't help it. He's lying through his teeth and he brought you flowers to try to win you back. Roses even, he didn't care enough to bring you lilies. Does he even know your favorite flower?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You don't think I saw through his lies?"

"I…" Quinn deflated and Rachel laughed at her.

"Besides, how does he think he can win someone over by insulting her?" Rachel lowered her voice to a husky tone that oozed of sex. "You think I'm pretty." Quinn nodded. "And you like my rambling…" Quinn swallowed thickly as Rachel moved closer to her. "And you don't get bored when I talk about the things I love…" Quinn whimpered when Rachel's tongue slid across her bottom lip.

But before Quinn could enjoy the kiss, Rachel pulled away with a smirk. "So what do you have to be jealous about?"

"I hate you right now." Quinn growled as she clenched her legs together in hopes it'd dull the pain of arousal.

Rachel chuckled as she pulled the blonde off the couch. "Remember that next time you try to fight my battles, Quinn. I'm not as naïve as I used to be and I only want you."

The blonde nodded dazedly as she allowed herself to be drug out of the house.

**0000000**

Rachel was currently tightening the knot on her own harness as Quinn looked up at the wall that the brunette was going to try and climb.

"Now remember what the guy showed you about keeping the slack out?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"I…what if I can't do this?" Quinn asked, suddenly nervous.

"You can, Quinn." Rachel turned to the wall and before she started climbing she spoke. "I'm going to go up a few feet and fall, okay. I trust that you'll catch me."

Then Rachel started to climb before Quinn could register what the girl had said. When the words clicked in her mind, her eyes widened. "But!"

"Keep the slack out, Quinn." Rachel demanded so Quinn did as she was told. Right over left just like she had practiced. She knew that if Rachel did fall, she was supposed to pull down on the rope and lock it.

Rachel let go of the wall and Quinn pulled down on her rope, securing the brunette in place. Hazel eyes stared up at her girlfriend in awe. "I did it."

"See. I knew I could trust you, Quinn." It was those words that warmed the blonde's heart. Rachel truly trusted her. She even trusted Quinn with her life.

After that, Quinn was no longer scared. She simply repeated the motions over and over and watched as her beautifully sexy girlfriend scaled the wall. And if she thought that seeing her girl kick someone's ass was sexy, this was on a whole new level. When Rachel got up to the top, Quinn had never been so proud of her.

Then Rachel explained to Quinn what she had to do so that she could come down. Quinn followed Rachel's instructions and watched breathlessly as Rachel made her way back down to her.

Rachel wrapped Quinn in her arms when her feet were safely on the ground. She kissed the blonde's lips chastely before she let her lips graze Quinn's ear. Rachel whispered softly. "You were great. Are you up for doing it again?"

The blonde nodded and dropped her voice to a seductive tone. "I'll do it all day, I love the view." She smirked as she slapped her girlfriend's ass.

Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

**0000**

The following day, Rachel and Quinn visited Artie and Nicci. Quinn had kept in touch with Nicci about as well as she did Santana, and vowed to remedy that as well.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry we didn't get to catch up on Rachel's birthday." Quinn announced as soon as the four of them were seated in Nicci's living room.

"You had a lot of people to catch up with." Artie offered.

"That doesn't excuse us from taking the two of you for granted." Quinn replied. "You have been great friends through all of our most difficult times and we lost touch with you because we didn't put in the effort. I'm truly sorry about that."

Nicci raised an eyebrow. "You lost touch with Santana too? _That's_ why she went crazy about getting Rachel the perfect gift."

Rachel blushed and Quinn frowned. "What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"Mike said that Santana wanted them to get the perfect gift for me so I wouldn't forget them."

Quinn shook her head with disbelief. "I didn't realize how hurt she was. We'll have to make it up to her."

"So if you haven't been keeping in touch with all of us mere mortals from Lima, what have you been doing?" Artie asked. "I know that Rachel is summoning the ghost of Bruce Lee and joined a country band…"

"I've been writing a musical that will be performed in a workshop and brought to the stage next spring." Quinn stated.

Both of her friends looked impressed.

"That's amazing, Quinn." Then Artie narrowed his eyes. "But do you really have any experience with songwriting?"

"She wrote 'Pretending' our junior year but Finn found her notebook and took the credit for it."

His jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Why didn't you just tell on him?" Nicci asked.

"And what? Confess that it was mine because I wrote it about being in love with Rachel?"

Realization dawned on Nicci.

Artie frowned. "But that song is what Finn used to get back together with Rachel." Then his eyes widened. "And that's how we got Punk Fabray."

Quinn nodded in response.

"So, you're writing a musical…what's it about?" Nicci asked.

"Mine and Rachel's relationship…sort of. It's a fictionalized account and a bit of a romantic comedy."

"Romantic comedy? You got pregnant by a manwhore after cheating on Finn the Douche, and Rachel told your secret getting you kicked out of Finn's house. Then you get into a nearly fatal car accident trying to stop her wedding to Finn the Douche." Artie explained. "How is that a comedy again?"

"I didn't include any of that. It's more the idea that I was trying to hide my love for her by bullying her and she was trying to get my attention by going after my boyfriends…"

"I thought you said it was fictionalized." He stated.

"It's fiction…because I didn't include any of the other stuff?" She stated as a question.

Nicci and Artie chuckled in response.

"It's a really well-written story." Rachel added proudly. "And I'm not being biased. She wrote it as a short story and her teacher told her to make it into a play."

"Really? That's fantastic Quinn." Nicci smiled at her.

"The drama club is putting it on, and I guess that sometimes the shows get bought out and get performed on real stages." Quinn explained.

"And since it's a musical…we're talking…Broadway!" Rachel replied with enthusiasm.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Rach." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, though she was happy that Rachel had unwavering faith in her.

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes, and then her face turned curious. "Enough about us. How are things with the two of you? You celebrate your first year anniversary in a few months. Any big plans?"

"Not yet. Any suggestions?" Artie asked.

"We'll have to get back to you on that." Quinn answered. Because she just released that Rachel was probably expecting a grand gesture now and she had her own planning to do. Then she wondered if they should celebrate the day they both counted as a first date (the hospital movie) or when they actually got together just before graduation when she sang to Rachel. She shook her head of her thoughts and rejoined the conversation.

The four of them talked cheerfully for a few more hours before Quinn and Rachel had to head out to their next destination. They had been trying to see everyone while they were home, spending extra time with their family (including Beth and Shelby) but there was someone that Quinn had yet to see.

As they walked out of Nicci's house, the other blonde said. "It's nice seeing you walk, Quinn."

Quinn didn't know how to answer. She suddenly felt guilty that she could walk and Nicci never would again. Nicci must have seen the look of hesitation on her friend's face so she replied. "You don't have to feel guilty that you can walk and I can't."

"It's just…"

"I know." They hugged. "Promise we'll hang out again before you go back."

"Okay."

They left and Rachel drove to Sue's house. Quinn knocked hesitantly on the door. It was opened two minutes later. "The prodigal Cheerio has returned." Sue replied, carrying a two month old baby on her hip.

Quinn's eyes wandered to the baby. She never got to see Beth at this age.

"Where's the midget?" Sue asked when she didn't see Rachel standing next to Quinn.

"She wasn't sure you'd be happy to see her." Quinn explained.

Her former coach rolled her eyes then stepped out the door and waved the brunette, who was sitting in the car, to join them.

When she saw Rachel climb out of the car, she returned her attention back on the blonde. "Being in love suits you." She commented before turning around and walking in the house.

Quinn followed behind her. "Being a mom suits you."

"I don't know if I ever told you…but I admire your strength to give up Beth. I understand the need to do what's best for your child, even if it's the hardest thing for you to do."

Quinn simply nodded, though Sue couldn't see her.

"I also need to apologize for not realizing it before and using your pain for my own ends."

"I let you use me, Coach. I could have said 'No.'"

Sue sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for both Rachel and Quinn to join her. "I heard through the grapevine, and by grapevine I mean Will Shuester, that the two of you are doing quite well for yourselves. Though, I never doubted it." She handed her daughter to Quinn, who took the baby eagerly.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"Cassidy Lucy Sylvester."

Quinn looked at her old mentor and raised an eyebrow. Sue shrugged before replying. "I wanted her to be as strong as you and well…to do that she needed a piece of you."

Quinn smiled shyly and when Rachel placed a soft hand on her lower back she looked at her girlfriend. "It's a lovely name, Coach Sylvester." Rachel stated while studying hazel eyes.

"I see you're walking again, Q." Sue stated, completely ignoring Rachel's statement.

"Yes and there's actually something I wanted to ask you." Quinn prepared for her coach to insult her or interrupt her but when nothing happened she continued. "I am trying out for Yale's cheerleading team next fall and I was hoping you'd train me this summer. I need to get back into proper shape. Santana and Brittany already offered to work with me…but I thought I could use your help as well."

Sue frowned at Quinn's words. "I won't be able to use my bullhorn…because I'll have that one with me." She said, pointing to her daughter with adoration stealing away her frown. "So you'll have to keep up and not make me yell…too much." She paused in consideration. "If you think you won't waste my time, then I guess I can whip your sorry ass back into shape."

Quinn smiled then looked back at the baby in her arms; she missed the genuine smile that tugged at the edges of Sue's lips.

"You better watch yourself, Q." Sue regained her 'devil may care' composure. "Streisand's watching you with my daughter and getting all kinds of ideas of her own. I'll bet she already has names picked out."

Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment at Sue's words, but Quinn answered without hesitation. "We only have Hope picked out so far."

Sue's mouth dropped open as she stared at the former Ice Queen incredulously. Meanwhile, Rachel's head shot up in shock.

"Well, well. It seems you've been tamed." Sue spoke about Quinn as her eyes found Rachel's big brown ones.

The younger blonde simply shrugged. "I guess. Though it feels more like I've been set free. I no longer have to be scared and hide who I am."

She felt Rachel's hand continue to draw circles on her back. Silence overtook the room, though it was the comfortable kind. The only noises were the cooing sounds made from the baby in Quinn's arms.

"I can't believe you went to see Shuester before me." Sue commented into the silence.

"Actually we didn't go see him, Rachel wanted to go to the auditorium and Will happened to be in his office so we stopped by."

"Ever the devoted teacher." Sue snarled. "Did he tell you we're actually kind of friends now?"

Quinn grinned. "Kind of, huh?"

Rachel giggled beside her at their inside joke. Sue studied them intently. "You girls are making me nauseated."

Ignoring the insult, Quinn handed the baby to Rachel, whose arms were opened wide. Rachel's face lit up as she rocked the baby in her arms. "I love kids so much!"

Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's thigh adoringly. "And from what I've seen, they love you."

"Okay. Enough with the sickly sweet routine…." She made a show of reaching for her daughter. "I don't want it rubbing off on, Cassidy. I have high hopes for her."

Rachel pulled Cassidy out of Sue's reach. "Let me guess, Head Cheerio and top of the pyramid."

"Among other things. I'm also going to let her carry on the Nazi hunting tradition."

Rachel frowned and her brows furrowed. "Nazi hunting? You can't be serious."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "I thought with you being Jewish, you'd be thanking me for my services."

Rachel's mouth dropped open but no words came out. Quinn gently squeezed Rachel's thigh and smiled at her. "Do let her get to you."

The brunette returned her attention on the beautiful baby in her arms and ignored Sue the rest of the conversation.

"And now we've got the Diva Tamer." Sue smirked. "I wouldn't have thought it possible but you girls bring out the best in each other."

Quinn smiled proudly.

"Too bad you wasted so much time in high school fighting over that ginormous T-Rex." Sue smirked knowingly. "What was his name again?"

"You know his name." Quinn replied through gritted teeth.

"So is he still a problem for the two of you?" Sue asked with genuine concern.

Quinn shrugged. "His existence is a problem for me."

"I could contact my mother. I'll bet we could find a way to link him to the Nazis and that way she can…exterminate him for you." Sue offered and Quinn hated herself for it, but for a split second she let herself consider it.

"I appreciate the offer, but it won't be necessary."

"If it ever does become…necessary, you'll let me know." And both women knew that Sue wasn't offering to off the boy but she did still have a reputation in Ohio and could make the boy's life a living hell…if need be.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled then returned her attention on Rachel and the baby who looked so natural in the brunette's arms. "You'll be an amazing mother when the time comes, Baby."

"Okay. That's it. Out now. I have to go disinfect my ears." Sue growled affectionately.

Quinn shook her head at Sue's antics. Then she addressed Rachel. "We really should get going anyway if I'm to have enough time to prepare for the date that you won't tell me about."

"It's called a secret for a reason, Quinn." Rachel reprimanded her girlfriend.

"Yes, but how will I know what to wear?" Quinn replied diva imitation.

Rachel rolled her eyes and handed the baby back to Sue. "It was nice to see you Coach Sylvester, Cassidy is beautiful."

"What? You don't think I know that?" Sue asked with a raised brow.

"No! I mean, it's just…" Rachel sputtered. She hated that the women could still terrorize her.

"Relax Yentl. It was a joke."

Rachel relaxed noticeably. Then Quinn laced their fingers and together they walked out the door.

"She still terrifies me." Rachel admitted when they reached the safety of her car.

"She respects you. She always has." Quinn stated.

"_Right_, how do you figure?"

"She sent us to destroy glee when you joined because that's when it actually had a shot at becoming something. Do you think she gave a damn when Ryerson coached it and they had no talent?"

"I thought she had a vendetta against Mr. Shue."

"She had a vendetta against him because he was creating something that threatened her. You were the threat, Rachel."

"Huh. Do you think I should bake her some 'Thank you' cookies?"

"What for?"

"Whenever she tried to destroy the Glee Club, it always brought us together and it pushed us to do better. We owe her, in a way."

"You never cease to amaze me." Quinn breathed out as she kissed Rachel's cheek.

**000000**

Quinn was confused. Rachel picked her up for their very special date and now they're in the parking lot of McKinley High School. They had already been back to visit earlier in the week, so Quinn was at a loss as to what they were doing there now.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rachel answered, reading the blonde's thoughts.

Quinn sighed as she let Rachel lead her into the mysteriously unlocked school. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette but kept her mouth shut. Then Rachel led them to the bathroom.

"Seriously, Rachel. I get that this is where we had our first kiss but that doesn't make this romantic."

Rachel scoffed as she pushed the door open and walked inside. Quinn half expected to see candles strewn about the place but was relieved when there were none.

The brunette picked up two boxes from on top of the sink. The blonde raised an eyebrow but again remained silent. Rachel handed one of the boxes to Quinn and kept the other for herself.

"Go change." She demanded before disappearing in one of the stalls.

Quinn slowly walked to an empty stall and locked the door behind her. When she opened the box, she forgot how to breathe. Her Prom dress from senior year was lying folded in front of her. She took it out quickly.

"Rachel…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence so she simply put the dress on.

When she exited the stall, she saw Rachel standing in front of her looking as breath-taking as she remembered. The brunette had a corsage in her hand. This time, it was an iris; Quinn's favorite flower.

"Rachel…." She tried again but words continued to elude her.

Rachel slipped the corsage around Quinn's wrist. That's when Quinn saw that Rachel was wearing a matching one.

"We're officially Prom dates now, I thought we should match." Rachel explained when she saw where Quinn's eyes had landed.

"You're…recreating our Prom?" Quinn asked in awe.

Rachel didn't answer her. Instead, the brunette offered Quinn her arm and the blonde linked her hand through it. Rachel led Quinn to the gym and music started playing as they walked in.

Quinn immediately recognized the song that played; it wasn't one that was heard on Prom night…rather it was one from the brunette's iPod. As the music washed over her, she scanned the room. All of her friends were there in their Prom outfits. Even Karofsky and Teen Jesus were there wearing tuxes.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"I did it for us, Quinn. I'm giving us the Prom we both wanted." Rachel replied as she led her date to the dance floor.

As the songs transitioned from one to another, Quinn's suspicions were confirmed. "You made a play list about of our iPods."

"I wanted to make sure that I could dance with you to the songs I always imagined sharing with you." Rachel smiled as they swayed back and forth to the music.

After their second slow dance, the music picked up and the girls started dancing with all of their friends.

Soon, Quinn was ready to sit down and in dire need of something to drink. She excused herself from the dance floor and sat down on one of the chairs that surrounded an empty table. The blonde couldn't believe how much thought Rachel had put into recreating the night. She was pulled from her thoughts when Rachel approached her carrying two glasses of punch. Quinn smiled at her in adoration.

"I swear, Rachel, just when I think you can't get any more perfect…" Quinn declared as she took a glass from Rachel and brought it to her lips.

The brunette sat beside her. "I had help you know, I didn't do this alone."

"I know." Quinn smiled as she took another sip. "How long have you been planning this date?"

"I've been planning it for months. I want the whole night to be perfect for you."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. What had she ever done to deserve such a girl?

"You loved me back." Rachel replied as if she had read Quinn's thoughts again.

Quinn chuckled as her eyes sparkled. "Well, you sure made it easy enough."

Rachel smiled as if Quinn had given her the answer to the universe (and no it wasn't '42').

About two hours into their Prom, Puck walked to the stage and announced Quinn as Prom Queen. The blonde smiled when Sam approached her with her own tiara. Damn, Rachel truly did think of everything. As he placed it gently on her head, she realized just how much like a Queen Rachel made her feel.

The lights dimmed as only one spotlight illuminated the room and it was currently on Quinn. Then another spotlight lit up the back corner of the room and Quinn saw Rachel walking toward her. Music started playing and Quinn recognized it immediately. The brunette's voice blasted through the speakers as the words to 'Get it Right' nearly knocked Quinn breathless.

Suddenly Rachel was in front of her as she extended her hand to the blonde. "May I have this dance?"

Quinn grinned as she took her girlfriend's hand. "Do you really have to ask?"

They slow danced to the song that was in every way, 'their song.'

"It looks like this time, we got it right." Rachel whispered against Quinn's ear as they held each other and circled the dance floor.

Quinn relaxed in the embrace and reveled in the love that the two of them shared. They shared a delicate kiss filled with love as soon as the song drew to a close.

A half an hour later, Rachel approached the blonde. "It's nearly midnight. We've got to get to the second part of the date."

Hazel eyes stared incredulously at the brunette. "This wasn't the whole date?"

A lopsided grin appeared on Rachel's face. "I told you Quinn, I've been planning this for months."

Rachel led her to the auditorium next, but Quinn stopped her before they got here. "You seem to be making all my dreams come true…but there is something I've always wanted to do." Quinn smirked at her girlfriend.

Before Rachel could reply, Quinn shoved her up against the lockers and kissed her for all she was worth. When they parted breathlessly, Rachel stared at Quinn dazedly.

The blonde shrugged. "I've wanted to do that since sophomore year."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, that and have sex with you on the piano." Quinn replied matter-of-factly. "So, if you're lucky, we'll save that for the end of the date."

Rachel gave Quinn a matching smirk. "My fantasy was you taking me into the janitor's closet and well…kneeling before me."

Quinn bit her lip mischievously. "Perhaps all of our dreams will come true tonight." She winked before stepping away from the brunette and allowing Rachel to lead her to their next location.

When they got inside of the auditorium, the room was dimly lit. Rachel led her toward the front and Quinn noticed that the rest of her friends were already seated. She looked around the room and saw a large white screen in the middle of the stage. Then a light came on behind them as a projector lit up the formerly white screen.

"I needed Artie and his AV buddies to help with this and most of the Prom stuff. Artie really is good at what he does." Rachel explained as they took their seats.

"What movie are we watching?" Quinn asked.

"Hunger Games." Rachel replied and turned to Quinn when she heard the girl gasp. She made sure the blonde was okay before she continued. "You said you wanted to see the movie in the theatres…and well, this is the best I could do."

"I am so in love with you, Rachel Berry." Quinn said as she claimed her girlfriend's lips.

"No talking or fucking during the movie." Santana snarled from the seat in front of them and Brittany giggled.

Quinn reluctantly released her hold on the brunette and sunk into her chair. She smirked as she brought her feet up and placed them on the back of Santana's seat…then kicked the seat hard.

"Damn you, Fabray." The Latina growled, but Quinn swore she could hear the playfulness in her best friend's voice.

Rachel reached down on the ground beside her seat and grabbed the bucket of popcorn and pop that were sitting there. She handed the popcorn to Quinn.

The blonde stared at the bucket in front of her, and then glanced around at the friends she could see. They were all eating some as well. Rachel really had thought of everything. As the movie started, Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers. She sat back and enjoyed the conclusion to the best date ever.

**A/N: As you can see, Finn didn't really cause problems between the girls. He was merely a tool to show how far the girls have come as individuals and as a couple. Though, maybe Sue will take matters into her own hands :)**

**I hope you liked the date. When I originally planned to do this story, this is where I intended to end it. But since you seem to be enjoying this, I have more planned. I wanted to at least give you their wedding and let you see them with Hope. **

**And as a side note, I loved the Hunger Games movie! What'd you guys think of it?**

**Up next, Quinn returns to New Haven and has some very inquisitive friends. Also, Quinn visits Rachel and they celebrate their first anniversary!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Did everyone watch the 'Big Brother' episode? With all the Faberry and Quartie scenes, Rachel's guilt and the Finchel fight…that makes this story almost canon, right?**

**Also, I started new hours at work this week so I won't be able to update as frequently (probably a couple of days apart rather than daily). But I still hope to update consistently (my other stories as well). Hope you're not too disappointed. And to make up for the wait, here is an extra long (fluffy and sexy) chapter. There is smut…**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing**

They were at the airport ready to leave Lima when Quinn's phone buzzed with a new text from her roommate. The blonde looked down at it and groaned. She had received similar texts from all of her friends.

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and looked up at her with concern.

"My friends are demanding a talk when I get back. Apparently the stories they heard about us when we were all in New York left them will lots of questions." Quinn explained as she shut her phone off.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Now that they know about my accident and your almost wedding, I'm sure they'll want our unabridged love story."

Rachel nodded absentmindedly. Quinn laced her fingers through the brunette's and then kissed the top of her girlfriend's hand. "Don't worry, I won't tell them anything about your life…that's for you to do."

"It's your story too, Quinn. I may not be ready to discuss it with my friends but you shouldn't have to keep it from yours." Rachel sighed.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in question. "You haven't told your friends anything?"

The brunette shrugged. "They know I have two dads, they know I'm with you and they know I sing. I don't really see the point in telling them anything else."

Quinn frowned. "You don't see the point? They're your friends; don't you want them to know about your life? I'm not even talking about the private parts; I'm talking about your life in general."

Rachel snuggled further into Quinn and squeezed her hand. "Usually people tell me I'm selfish and to stop talking about myself. They haven't asked yet, so I figured they don't want to know."

Quinn's heart ached at the admission. "We really did screw you up in high school, didn't we?"

"Quinn…"

"I mean it. Santana, me, and to an extent Mercedes and Kurt. At least one of us would always complain the minute you opened your mouth. I didn't realize…I'm so sorry."

Rachel shook her head and made sure to lock her eyes on Quinn's. "Stop apologizing, Quinn. It's entirely unnecessary. Besides, it wasn't even just you guys. When I dated Finn or Jesse, they were supposed to care about what I had to say and most of the time they were the ones that made me feel the worst."

Quinn growled at the mention of Rachel's ex-boyfriends but then as the brunette's words washed over her, anger burned hot in her chest. "I swear, I want to castrate both of those boys." She noticed the look Rachel gave her. "It's not even about my jealousy, Rach, but no one should be able to claim they love you if they treat you like that."

Rachel shrugged but Quinn wasn't having that. She let go of Rachel's hand and attached both of her own to the other girl's face and held the brunette's gaze. "I know I was awful to you and that you don't think I need to make up for it, but I promise you that for the rest of my life I will make you see how special you are to me. I promise not to take you for granted. I promise to listen to you when you speak…really listen. And I promise to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Tears filled the beautiful brown eyes that were anchored to Quinn's soul. Rachel took a deep breath before a blinding smile took over her face. She claimed Quinn's lips before pulling away with a smirk. "Those sounded a lot like wedding vows, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde blushed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I meant every word."

That statement took Rachel's breath away and made her speechless. Quinn smiled with pride as she leaned in and rested her forehead on her girlfriend's. "Just so you know I plan on marrying you one day, Rachel Berry."

Rachel swallowed audibly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "And we're honeymooning in New Zealand and Australia?"

"Definitely."

They were silent for a few seconds before Rachel whispered. "I don't know if I want a big wedding…the thought of standing in a white dress and waiting for you…"

Quinn gasped at Rachel's words as tears prickled her own eyes. Her voice was as low as Rachel's had been. "You won't have to wait for me, Rach. I'll already be there."

They stared at each other as they sat in silence and the minutes ticked away. Finally Rachel dove into Quinn and seized her lips. When she pulled away, she placed a hand on Quinn's cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch and she whimpered when Rachel's thumb grazed her lips. "I didn't think it was possible but I fall in love with you more every day." Rachel whispered with reverence.

The blonde released a shaky breath as she blinked away the tears that continued to form in her eyes. "Says the girl who gave me all my dreams in one night." Quinn said in reference to the date Rachel prepared.

A devilish smirk tugged at Rachel's lips as she spoke huskily to her girlfriend. "I don't think we got to _all _of your dreams…"

Quinn moaned at the insinuation. That was true, they didn't get to have sex on a piano, but the date had been so romantic Quinn didn't feel the need to...cheapen it. And as for the janitor's closet, ever since Rachel brought it up it became the number one fantasy on Quinn's mind.

She took a deep breath and tried to control her voice, she willed herself not to squeak as a response. "How do you go from romantic to…randy in three seconds?"

Rachel snorted at Quinn's question. "I guess it's a talent I possess."

Quinn wanted to say that she possessed many talents but she didn't.

"Besides, we're home _all _summer so we'll be able to get to those…fantasies then."

Quinn swallowed slowly and nodded; her eyes immediately black. Before she could reply, their plane was called to start boarding.

When they were safely in their seats, Quinn rested a hand on top of Rachel's. Then she waited for the brunette to look at her. "So, you're really okay with me discussing…us…with my friends?"

Rachel stared at Quinn silently before she nodded slowly. "If you trust them…"

"I do, but that isn't what I asked you…"

"Our lives are intertwined, to tell them about your life…you have to discuss mine. Just…could you warn me before I come out next time…so I can prepare for it? I just don't want to walk into it unprepared…especially if it changes the way they look at me."

Quinn nodded sadly.

"And just so you know…I appreciate that you asked first. I think…if you had done so without asking, I know that it wouldn't have been your intention but it would have felt like betrayal."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Betrayal?"

"I've become somewhat of a private person now and…the idea of people talking about me without my knowledge…it hurts worse than it used to. It's not idle gossip anymore if it involves something so…personal."

Quinn smiled in understanding. "I get it. I guess I'd feel the same way." She turned Rachel's hand over and traced hearts on the palm of it. Her eyes were focused on her movements and not on the eyes that bore into her. "Whenever you're ready to talk about…_it_ with your friends, you have my permission to discuss my part of it. If you want to…"

She took a deep breath and brought her head up so that she could see Rachel's intense gaze. The brunette didn't say anything, she simply nodded in understanding. As their gazes remained locked on each other, Quinn added. "But could you let me know when you do…so that I'm prepared as well."

Rachel smiled at her as she slid her bottom lip between her teeth. She ducked her head softly and leaned into Quinn to allow the blonde to envelop her in a hug. They remained like that for the entire flight before they had to part ways and Quinn had to head back to New Haven.

Quinn was barely through the door when the questions were rattled off.

"First things first, how was the date? Rachel told us what she had planned and…" Haley asked excitedly.

Quinn stared at her incredulously. "She told you…"

"When we were all in New York, she wanted to make sure you didn't see that Hunger Games movie yet."

Quinn quickly filled them in on the re-created Prom date, which Rachel hadn't told them about. She then told them about her conversation early in the summer about being upset that she wouldn't get to see Hunger Games in the theaters and how Rachel gave her that as well. Quinn chuckled as all of her friends 'awwwed.'

"I think I have a girl crush on Rachel." Sydney replied dreamily.

"Nope. That's not happening." Quinn rolled her eyes at her roommate's statement.

"Come on, Q. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Think of all the work she put into planning something like that. She kept your dresses, stole your tiara, made a playlist to dance to…and have you your favorite flower as a corsage." Sydney whined before she spoke with awe.

The smile that overtook Quinn's face couldn't be controlled. "She picked out my corsage for Junior Prom as well."

Her friends stared at her with confusion so Quinn had to explain. "I was dating Finn at the time and he was going to back out of going to Prom with me because I was going a bit psycho trying to win Prom Queen and well, Rachel convinced him to go and told him what corsage to buy me."

"So you both dated the same guy?" Was the only thing Tess gathered from that statement.

Quinn nodded. "We fought over him constantly…but for me it was just me trying to keep him away from her."

Understanding crossed her friends' features.

"And the playlist she made for us to dance to was a combination of both of our iPods. We had exchanged iPods when we started dating because we wanted the other to know what we were feeling." Quinn further explained.

"What you were feeling about what?" Brooke asked.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn tried to organize her thoughts. "You know that Rachel was going to marry Finn?" She watched them nod. "Obviously I didn't want them to, and I tried to convince Rachel not to but in the end I agreed to go just to support her. I loved her and would do whatever it took to make her happy." She saw her friends smile at that. "But I was running late and Rachel was worried I wasn't going to make it in time so she texted me and asked where I was. I responded…texting while I drove. That's when I was in the accident. The wedding was postponed. Rachel felt guilty; she blamed herself for causing my accident. She thought I would blame her and that I would hate her. But I didn't and I told her that. We started to become closer, and eventually I got up the courage to confess my feelings to her. She ran away…and I thought she didn't want me the same way I wanted her but she told me that she had fallen in love with me as well and realized it while I was fighting for my life."

"That's some heavy shit." Tess muttered.

Quinn nodded before continuing. "We confessed our feelings a few days before graduation and wanted to take things slow…we wanted to get it right. But my homophobic father showed up at our graduation ceremony and saw us together…"

There was a collective gasp around the room, because they could tell by the tone of Quinn's voice that what she was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"Puck scared him away but he came to our house the following day…" Quinn's words came out shaky as she tried to maintain her composure. She hadn't thought about it until now, but this was the first time she discussed this with people who didn't already know. She suddenly realized how scary it is, and what Rachel must go through every day.

"Quinn…" Richard whispered. "You don't have to tell us. We know something happened because all of your friends asked if Rachel was okay…but it really isn't our business…"

"My father tried to…rape her." She spoke barely above a whisper. "In front of me and I was in a wheelchair so I couldn't…"

Suddenly several arms were around her and they held her tightly. They stayed like that, in silence, for what seemed like forever.

Slowly, Quinn pushed them away so that she could continue. "My sister and my mom stopped him…he didn't get…but…"

They let her take her time.

"He was arrested. And while he was awaiting his trial…some other inmates learned what he had done and…" She hesitated but finished the story. "He couldn't take the shame so he killed himself."

Quinn finally brought her eyes up to look at the concerned eyes of her friends. She silently prayed that they wouldn't treat her differently now that they knew the truth.

"I'm such a bitch. I told you that you had a fairytale life and…" Sydney said with wide eyes.

"Q, I know he's your father but if the bastard didn't kill himself…I'd have gladly done it for him." Tess replied.

Quinn laughed humorlessly at Tess's comment. "Santana and Puck said something similar.

"So, how'd you and Rachel get through that?" Haley asked.

Quinn shrugged. "In some ways we're still getting through it."

"Is Rachel okay?" Brooke asked.

"Every day she seems to be getting better. But she…she told me I could tell you guys because what happened affects both of us, but she doesn't want you guys to treat her differently or pity her or anything."

They all nodded before Richard spoke. "We definitely don't pity her, but that girl has my respect and admiration."

Quinn smiled at him while the rest of her friends nodded in agreement with his words.

They dropped the heavy conversation and started to discuss what each of them did over the holiday. However, they were more interested in Quinn's holiday than discussing their own. Quinn told them more about her date with Rachel and how she was going to convert to Judaism. She showed them the photo album Rachel made for her and then hung the map on her wall. After they all laughed and chatted and ate dinner, her friends headed home. Quinn smiled to herself as she collapsed on her bed.

"What's the smile for?" Sydney asked from the other side of the room.

"I feel lighter." Quinn replied before sitting up and looking at her friend. "And knowing that things didn't change between us, it's liberating."

Sydney smiled genuinely at her. "Of course things wouldn't change; we all love you and Rachel. We're rooting for the two of you." Sydney scooted to the edge of her bed and addressed Quinn honestly. "What are you planning that could even compare to Rachel's date?"

Quinn took a deep breath, lost in thought. "Nothing can compare. But she recreated our dates…so I thought I could as well. I could probably use all the help I can get though…"

Her roommate nodded.

"But first…we have Valentine's Day and I want to make it special."

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "By special, you mean you want me to not be here."

Quinn genuinely laughed.

**00000000**

Quinn was excited that Rachel was coming to visit for Valentine's Day. She had talked to Rachel after she talked to her friends and told the brunette that she didn't have to worry about pitying looks or anything like that which relieved Rachel. Then they discussed their Valentine's Day plans. Quinn told Rachel that she wanted to spend their anniversary in New York, so the girls decided that they'd spend the holiday in New Haven.

Of course as soon as it was mentioned, Rachel nagged Quinn about what their anniversary plans were. And of course, Quinn refused to tell her so the brunette switched gears and asked what they were doing for Valentine's.

Quinn wanted it to be low maintenance since she had to plan for their anniversary. But Quinn wanted to set a theme. It was all about re-creating their favorite dates with each other. They already had Prom out of the way.

When Rachel walked into Quinn's room on Valentine's Day, the room was dimly lit and Rachel could see the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"Quinn…" She breathed in awe.

"We'll have to take them down tomorrow because Sydney complained that she couldn't sleep last night…" Quinn explained but was interrupted when Rachel's lips found hers.

The kiss was as passionate and filled with love as always, but this time it was also filled with appreciation. Rachel loved that Quinn re-created her favorite date for them.

When they broke from the kiss, Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her to the blanket on the floor with the picnic basket sitting on it. However, this time there was also a bottle of wine.

They sat down and Quinn poured the wine, and then prepared their plates. Rachel looked at the ceiling and noticed that the stars formed a constellation. She squinted trying to remember it.

"Andromeda." Quinn stated without looking up from her task.

The brunette smiled knowingly as she looked at her girlfriend. "I miss seeing the stars. In a way, being unable to see them makes me feel further away from you."

Quinn paused the movements of her hands, and looked at her girlfriend. "Maybe when I come out there next, we can put some stars up in your bedroom." She offered.

Rachel grinned happily as she took a sip of her wine. Soon, Quinn handed Rachel her plate and they ate while enjoying easy conversation.

"I was talking to mom the other day and she said that everything with…the Fabray estate finally cleared."

Rachel furrowed her brows. "What does that mean?"

"I received my inheritance." Quinn smiled brightly. "And since I received lots of grants and scholarships for Yale, on top of the college fund that my parents set up for me…I don't have many bills…"

Rachel was still confused. "How much?"

Hazel eyes met brown. "Enough for a trip around the world…for two."

"Quinn…"

"I was thinking that next summer, maybe you and I could travel through Europe."

"Really?"

"If you want to, I mean…"

Rachel's hand found Quinn's. "Of course I want to…but I hate that you'd be paying for the whole thing."

"I want to and besides, I can afford it."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I get paid to do the gigs with the band, and I'll get a job in Lima this summer. Plus, when I record and start selling my CD's…I want to help pay for this."

Quinn nodded with a smile. "You don't want me being your sugar momma?"

"Please never say that again, the images it elicits are disturbing."

Quinn laughed out loud. "So, we're really doing this? We're seeing Europe together?"

Rachel nodded. "There's no one I'd rather see it with."

After dinner, and a bottle of wine, Rachel became quite…affectionate. She practically mauled Quinn when the blonde tried cleaning up the picnic. They barely made it back to the bed before Rachel pounced on her.

Quinn giggled as Rachel started removing their clothes. "I forgot that drunk Rachel equals horny Rachel."

"I don't ever remember you complaining." The brunette purred as she kissed her way up Quinn's naked torso.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." Quinn moaned when Rachel's lips attached to her stiff nipple.

"Good." Rachel growled around the hard nub.

The blonde's back arched, giving her girlfriend more access to the breast. Her hand tangled in brown hair as she held the girl in place. The other hand made its way down to remove her own panties. When she did, she let her fingers graze her wet core. She trembled at the touch and imagined it was Rachel's hand that caressed her.

Immediately the brunette detached her lips from Quinn's breast and looked down at what Quinn's hand was doing. Brown eyes darkened as she whimpered at the sight.

"You…like that?" Quinn whispered as she ran a long finger the length of her own slit. She had no intention of pleasuring herself; that was only for Rachel to do…

The only thing Rachel could do was nod as she watched Quinn's actions. She licked her lips eagerly before grabbing Quinn's wet hand and sucking her fingers clean. This time it was Quinn's turn to moan.

Then Rachel led the hand back down to Quinn's opening before looking into lust-filled eyes. "How about we both do it?" She asked and Quinn nodded, speechless.

Rachel stuck a finger inside of Quinn and Quinn stuck one of her own in herself as well. She kept pace with Rachel's thrusts as her hips shot up, pulling their fingers deeper. Before Quinn was able to climax, Rachel pulled out of her so she did the same. Then Rachel removed her own panties and thrust a finger inside her opening. Quinn bit back the moan as her let her finger join Rachel's.

They worked Rachel almost over the edge before they both pulled out again. The brunette settled her body on top of the blonde and their bodies rocked together in unison. Their juices thoroughly mixed as they came together. After they climaxed, Rachel collapsed on top of her girlfriend, panting loudly.

They had been inside of Quinn and with the blonde's juices still on their fingers they delved into Rachel. The blonde's eyes widened in realization of what they did.

"Wow…" Quinn breathed as she brought her still wet fingers to her mouth and licked their desire off of them. "I think that's the closest we can get to truly being inside of each other. The idea…you…my…" She couldn't find the words to explain how hot she thought it was.

Rachel chuckled against her, hot breath making Quinn's skin ablaze with more desire. Without further thought, she pulled Rachel up her body until the brunette was practically sitting on her face.

"Quinn…I don't even know if I have the energy to ride you." Rachel admitted with regret.

Quinn dug her dull nails into Rachel's ass and pulled her girlfriend into her. Her tongue darted out and toyed with the brunette's throbbing clit. She smirked when she heard Rachel groan and then felt the brunette's hips buck into her. Quinn pursed her lips and affectively kissed her girlfriend's lower lips, and then let her tongue wander through the wet folds. Rachel bucked again and soon, she was riding Quinn. The blonde sucked as slurped as Rachel's desire poured out and soon, the brunette was coming again. This time when Rachel collapsed beside her, Quinn spooned her and held her tightly against her.

"I thought you were too tired…" She teased.

"You'll be the death of me, Quinn Fabray." Rachel yawned.

They fell asleep, naked and in each other's arms. When they woke up a few hours later, Quinn shifted so she was hovering over her girlfriend. "Ready for the last part of the date?"

"Quinn, I'm exhausted from the first part of the date." Rachel nearly whined earning a glint of pride crossing hazel eyes.

Then Quinn rolled her eyes. "The whole sex thing was your idea, when you mauled me after dinner…but that wasn't part of the date I planned."

Rachel's eyes widened and excitement overpowered her exhaustion. "You have more planned?"

"Don't get too excited, it isn't much." Quinn said.

She climbed off the bed and walked to the TV, after pressing a few buttons she returned to the bed and wrapped Rachel in her arms.

They lay naked and tangled up in each other as they watched, "Imagine Me & You," the movie they watched on their 'first date.'

"Kind of wish we could have watched it like this last time." Rachel hummed against the blonde's neck.

"I was in the hospital and my mom was in the room, so being naked wasn't really an option." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Could you imagine it though?" Rachel asked as she kissed the blonde's neck.

"Oh, believe me. I did imagine it. I didn't sleep at all that night because you were in my arms and all I wanted to do was…be with you like this."

"Quinn Fabray…you were having sex fantasies with your mother in the room?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's the part you're focusing on?"

Rachel smiled wide. "No, I just wanted to say sex fantasies. Sex fantasies! Oh, hey…do you still fantasize about us using a strap on?"

The blonde's face turned crimson. And she sputtered in response.

"I hope so, because I bought you one for a Valentine's Day gift." Rachel admitted tiredly.

Quinn's eyes widened. "And you didn't think to get it out before we…you know?"

"I rather enjoyed what we…you know." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"So did I…it's just, now…now all I'll be able to think about is…"

"Me inside of you." Rachel replied nonchalantly. "Because that's all I've been able to think about since I bought it."

Quinn swallowed audibly at the image of Rachel inside of her in that way.

**00000**

Quinn's friends met them for breakfast before Rachel had to leave.

"Please tell me that you guys got the stars off the ceiling…" Sydney begged causing both Rachel and Quinn to giggle.

"Seriously? They totally had sex all night in your room and you're worried about the stupid ceiling? Shouldn't you be asking about your mattress?" Tess said.

"We did NOT debase her mattress, we stayed on Quinn's…oh and in the shower…and on the floor…and the desk…." Rachel teased, though Sydney wasn't sure how much of it was teasing and how much of it was the truth.

Sydney glanced at her roommate and expected to see the girl blush at her girlfriend's words but instead she saw hazel eyes darken. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What?" Quinn asked innocently.

"You are totally fantasizing about those things right now!" Sydney accused.

"It's not fantasizing if you've already done it. Then it's just remembering." Tess replied with a smirk.

The rest of the breakfast saw the conversation steer to more neutral topics. And when Rachel had to leave, she said goodbye to everyone and walked with Quinn to the bus station. "You were right, nothing changed. They didn't look at me any differently than they used to. Except Sydney, I…"

"I think she had a crush on you." Quinn replied.

"Oh."

"I'm not jealous." Quinn smirked as she kissed Rachel's lips chastely. "I'm the one that had you in the shower." She kissed Rachel's forehead. "And on the floor." She kissed the tip of Rachel's nose. "And on her desk." Then her lips gently brushed against the blonde's ear. "And inside of me…" Rachel gulped audibly. "So next time, it's your turn."

**00000000**

The next few weeks went by slowly in anticipation of their anniversary and Quinn being able to see Rachel again. As soon as she got off the bus in New York, Rachel was tackling her to the ground.

"Rach…" The blonde laughed at her girlfriend as she hugged her back.

After dropping off Quinn's bags, they headed right back out into the city. Quinn led them to the places she had planned out ahead of time, and Rachel obediently (but excitedly) followed.

"When are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked after several minutes of battling with herself and trying to not sound too eager.

Quinn shook her head and chuckled. "Well, we have the Wicked show tomorrow but today is all about us…okay?"

Rachel nodded. "So where are we going?"

"What did I tell you I wanted to do on my first trip to visit you?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted to be able to take me to the top of the Statue of Liberty but had to wait until…" Realization dawned on her. "Are you strong enough?"

Quinn nodded. "I've been working at it ever since we got back from Lima; I wanted to be able to do it on our anniversary."

So they arrived at Liberty Island first, and Quinn paid for both of them. It was harder than she thought but she made it all the way to the top and the look on Rachel's face when they looked out the windows at Manhattan's skyline was worth the work. They made sure to take tons of photos.

After Liberty Island, Quinn took them to Central Park. When they got to the place Rachel instantly recognized, the brunette's face lit up. "This is where we had a picnic when we were here for National's."

"We both wanted it to be a date, and now it is." Quinn said as she pointed to a spot just beyond them. This time instead of a picnic basket, Kris was standing there waiting for them. Rachel's brows furrowed. "What is he…?"

Her mouth snapped shut as soon as Kris started strumming his guitar and sang the first few notes of the song, 'On My Way.' Quinn released her hold on Rachel's hand and walked over to Kris, she started singing with him and they both serenaded Rachel in the middle of Central Park. A crowd started to gather and some even threw money into Kris's guitar case causing the brunette to giggle.

When the last words, rang out…the crowd cheered but Rachel didn't hear them. Her eyes were locked on the hazel orbs that could see her soul. She didn't even realize her feet were moving as she made her way to the blonde.

"That was…thank you, Quinn." Then she blinked back to reality. "And Kris."

He laughed at her and shook his head. "It was my pleasure." He smiled as he put his guitar away and handed the money they made to Rachel. "Buy her something nice." He said as he winked at her.

"Oh, I definitely will!" Rachel grinned back before her eyes found hazel again. Quinn was staring adoringly at her during the whole exchange, but said nothing.

When Kris left, Rachel turned to her girlfriend fully. "You're still re-creating our dates." She commented with reverence.

"You started it with Prom…I didn't know how else to compare."

"It isn't a competition, Quinn." Rachel said as she took her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm not the only one who deserves to be wooed, Rachel Berry. You can't blame me for wanting to sweep you off your feet."

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut at Quinn's words, because it was true…the blonde was sweeping her off her feet and she loved every minute of it. Then her eyes shot open. "What's next?"

Quinn chuckled and wrapped Rachel in her arms and the two of them swayed back and forth to the music in their hearts. They shared a chaste kiss in the middle of Central Park before Quinn led Rachel to a place the brunette knew well.

"Quinn you don't have to do this." Rachel breathed out as they walked inside the Rock Climbing gym that Rachel frequented.

"It was a date that I enjoyed Rachel, and I know you did as well." Quinn smiled. When they got inside, Cara was waiting for them.

Rachel's eyes darted between the two blondes in confusion. But when Cara handed Rachel her climbing equipment, the brunette realized why she was here.

"She wanted it to be a surprise and how much of a surprise would it be if she had to lug this stuff around." Cara smiled at her. "Just leave it here when you're done and I'll pick it up for you."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled and the other blonde returned it before walking away.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "How many of my friends did you include to pull this entire date off?"

"The date isn't done yet, Rah." Quinn replied as she helped Rachel into her harness. "And I would actually like to try climbing today. I will probably only get to do one climb and I doubt I'll…" She was interrupted when Rachel's lips found hers. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of that."

"I'd hope not." Rachel smirked.

The brunette easily climbed up two different walls before Quinn decided to give it a chance. They walked to the beginner's wall and Rachel tied them to the rope. Quinn took a deep breath as she looked up to the top of the wall.

She jumped when she felt Rachel press up behind her as her soft lips ghosted the shell of her ear. "Whether you make it up the wall or not, I promise to reward you for your bravery tonight."

Quinn swallowed thickly at Rachel's words as she released a breath she had forgotten she was holding.

She took her time trying to climb the wall. Every new step made her legs burn but she kept at it. She nearly fell twice, but Rachel held her up and kept her in place. As she smiled to herself at the thought that once again Rachel saved her, a fierce determination overtook her. Slowly and surely she kept going, right foot then left foot higher and higher. When she made it to the top, she let out a relieved sigh before glancing at her girlfriend who stared at her proudly…phone in hand as she snapped a quick photo.

As Quinn made it back down, all she thought about was how much better that felt than being at the top of some stupid pyramid. It felt like she accomplished something amazing. It felt like now she could conquer the world. When she was back on solid ground and received a preview to the 'reward' Rachel had promised her, she smiled at her girlfriend proudly.

"Is that what you feel like every time?" She asked breathlessly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I mean, it felt…I feel strong and confident and untouchable. I feel brave and sexy and everything."

Rachel smiled at her. "Yes, I feel like that. I feel like every time I climb up to the top, I'm overcoming something that used to scare me. And every time when I get back down, I feel like I can't wait to conquer another fear."

"I'm sorry that I never understood how amazing it felt. I…"

"Now you do." Rachel intertwined their fingers. "And now we can do it together."

After Rachel climbed one more wall, they went to eat at a fancy café near the theatre district. Halfway through their meal, Rachel clutched Quinn's hand and her eyes widened to a point that Quinn had never seen before.

"What is it?" The blonde asked with trepidation.

"Barbara." Rachel whispered reverently. "Barbara Streisand just walked in."

Quinn's head whipped around and she saw that indeed, Rachel's idol was walking up to the counter. "Go talk to her."

"I don't think I can without passing out or collapsing on the floor and fangirling her."

Quinn chuckled and took Rachel's hand in hers as she led them to the legendary actress. "Excuse me, Ms. Streisand?"

Barbara turned around at the sound of her name and her eyes wandered over the two girls. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you but I just had to say…my girlfriend is your biggest fan and it's our first anniversary and I'd be remiss if I didn't ask for you to pose with her in a picture."

A small smile tugged at the singer's features. "Does she speak?"

"Oh yes, more so than me actually." Quinn admitted with a blush.

"I love you!" Rachel blurted out before covering her mouth in mortification.

"I see that she does." Barbara smiled. "Let's get that photo shall we?"

Quinn nodded before grabbing her camera and shoving Rachel toward her idol. Quinn took a photo of the two of them together and suddenly Rachel snapped out of her daze.

"I am your biggest fan! I learned to sing 'Don't Rain on my Parade' when I was three years old. And I've seen Funny Girl dozens of times. And you're just such an inspiration to me and I'm in New York pursuing a career on Broadway because of you."

Barbara let Rachel rant before she spoke. "What's your name, dear?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry!"

The singer raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my dads named me after you…"

"Well, Rachel Berry. I'll keep an eye out for you…good luck with your dreams." She said before walking away and ordering her food.

Rachel turned toward her girlfriend. "She called me dear."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you want to see the photo?"

The brunette's eyes lit up as she stared in awe at the picture of herself and her idol. "Wow."

"You're going to think I planned that because the last part of our date sort of…well, why don't we head out and see."

Rachel allowed Quinn to lead her because she was still in a complete daze. The blonde walked them back to Rachel's apartment and that's when the brunette snapped out of her Barbara induced haze.

"I thought…you said there was more to our date…"

"There is." Quinn chuckled. "Good to know you were listening to me."

Rachel playfully slapped her arm.

When they got inside, Rachel realized that the room was rearranged. And the room certainly was not empty.

Cara, Kurt, Kari, the guys in the band, and Kahlan were all sitting around the room.

"Kurt! I saw Barbara Streisand!" She shrieked as she ran to her best friend.

She showed him the photo and the guy instantly became jealous. "I can't believe you didn't text me. We promised each other that we'd tell the other whenever we saw either Barbara, Patti, Bernadette, Liza or Idina."

"I know Kurt." Rachel replied regrettably.

"She barely was coherent enough to speak, I had to introduce them." Quinn replied.

"It's true." Rachel smiled proudly at her girlfriend. "Oh and Quinn climbed up to the top of the wall!" She pulled out her phone and showed Kurt the photo before sending it to all of their friends.

"That's awesome, Quinn. Congrats!" Cara replied.

Rachel glanced around the room. "Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but Quinn and I are in the middle of a date and…"

"Quinn's the one who invited us." Kahlan stated.

"Oh."

Rachel turned toward Quinn and she noticed the giant white screen in the middle of their living room. It was rolled in front of where the TV once stood. Then she saw all of their friends with popcorn and pop in their hands.

"What's going on?"

"What's your favorite movie? The one that you were never able to see in theatres because you weren't born yet?"

"Funny Girl." Rachel replied instantly before her face lit up. "We're watching Funny Girl?"

Quinn shrugged. "I didn't have access to a theatre or auditorium so this is the best I could do but…yeah."

"I am so in love with you right now!" Rachel replied as she jumped on Quinn and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Quinn walked them over to the couch and they sat down to enjoy the movie, together with friends. And maybe this wasn't as perfect as the date that Rachel gave her, but when she saw the look of pure joy and contentment on her girlfriend's face…she knew she came pretty close.

**A/N: I hope this was worth the wait! Rachel realized that people may not always pity her when they learn the truth about her past…so it's only a matter of time before she tells her friends. What'd you guys think of Quinn's dates? **

**Up next, Spring Break in LA with Brittana!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Rachel and Quinn were standing by the baggage claim at LAX waiting for their luggage to appear.

"I'm just saying that I could have purchased my own plane ticket." Rachel mumbled.

"You mean, you would have asked your dads to buy it for you." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel stomped her foot. "The point is that I didn't need you to do it for me."

"I don't see what the big deal is, I agreed to let you help pay for the Europe trip…and this was just a plane ticket."

"Do you even hear yourself? You _agreed _to _let _me? I'm not some property, I don't belong to you."

Quinn smirked. "That's not what you were saying last night. I believe the exact words were 'Fuck me Quinn, I'm yours.'"

"We should have brought popcorn." Brittany's cheerful voice pulled both girls out of their argument as their faces turned red.

"How long were you standing there?" Rachel breathed out.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked darkly. "Long enough to hear how kinky you are, Berry. Had I known, I would have popped that cherry in high school."

Quinn growled at her best friend which only made the Latina's smirk darken. "If you're into the whole submission thing, B and I have handcuffs and blindfolds back home." Santana purred as she stepped closer to the brunette and stroked the diva's forearm, eliciting goosebumps.

Quinn pulled Rachel away forcibly.

"Don't be like that Q…" Santana cackled.

"Yeah, you can totally join us!" Brittany replied excitedly.

Quinn's eyes narrowed at her friends before landing squarely on Santana. "When have you ever known me to share, S?"

Santana shrugged. "Back is sophomore year we sort of all shared Puck."

"Quinn you have to stop bossing me around, you can't control me!" Rachel squeaked.

The blonde stared at her girlfriend incredulously. How the Hell did everything get so screwed up? She thought she was being romantic, sweeping Rachel off her feet and jetting her across the country in first class style. Since when would Rachel Berry have preferred to ride in coach? And now, Rachel was mad at her because she told her she didn't want to share her. How is that a bad thing?

"You…you…want to be with them?" Quinn stuttered out, almost terrified of her girlfriend's response.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course not, but you don't have a right to decide for me."

Santana cackled loudly. "This week is going to be epic!"

The Latina linked her arm through Brittany's and the two trotted off, leading the way to their car.

When the four of them got to Santana's vehicle, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. The color drained from her face and she clenched her hands into tight fists.

"What's wrong with, Q?" Brittany asked.

"The stick probably wedged itself further up her ass and…"

Santana was silenced by Rachel's hand snapping over her mouth. She had the urge to bit the hand that silenced her, but instead decided to have a little fun. Her tongue darted out and she ran it across Rachel's palm.

"Santana Lopez! You just licked me!" Rachel shrieked as she pulled her hand away as if it were burned. "Normally I would be disgusted because the human mouth is notoriously filthy, but you have no clue where my hands have been."

Santana's eyes widened as a smirk overtook Rachel's features. Then Santana gave a full belly laugh. "Rachel Berry, where were you in high school?"

The diva folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "I was always there; you just didn't want to get to know me."

Before Santana could respond, Rachel stuck her hand out towards the Latina. "Now if you would so kindly hand over the keys."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you drive my baby, Rachel. It's a BMW that's worth more than the nose job you'll need when I punch you in the face."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "Quinn's not getting in a car that's driven by anyone other than me or her mother, and since Judy isn't here…I see no other option."

Santana glanced at her still immobile friend. "What's wrong with her?"

"Give me your keys and we can explain it on the way." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to use public transportation the duration of our time here…"

Santana sighed before handing the keys over to the diva. "But I call shotgun."

Brittany skipped over to her girlfriend and whispered something in her ear, and then Santana mumbled hurriedly. "Nevermind, Britts and I get the back seat."

Rachel watched the two girls crawl in the backseat and immediately start making out. Then the brunette walked over to her girlfriend and gently touched her arm.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

Hazel eyes found brown and her rigid posture softened instantly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She whispered.

Rachel smiled sadly. "It's okay, Quinn. No need to apologize. We just didn't properly think things through when we agreed to vacation with them." Then she dangled the keys in front of her girlfriend. "But I will be driving the duration of our stay."

Quinn grinned. "How'd you manage that?"

"I threatened the use of public transportation…and Brittany convinced her that they could have sex in the backseat if I were driving."

Quinn's eyes widened in horror as she saw her friends making out in the back of the car. Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand and helped her girlfriend in the passenger side before walking around to the driver's side and climbing in.

Santana detached her lips from her girlfriend's. "I still can't believe you trust Rachel with your life more than you trust me."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand in hers as she addressed the Latina. "You have horrible road rage and don't understand the concept of a speed limit, San. I was terrified to ride with you before my accident."

Santana huffed in annoyance. "If the midget hadn't convinced me to let her drive, how'd you expect to get around LA.? _Everyone_ drives here."

"That's why we prefer New York; they have a great transportation system."

"Hold up. You said 'we'." Santana chuckled. "You're like one of those stupid couples that no longer has a mind of their own…"

Quinn frowned.

"Santana, I'll need the address so Quinn can set the GPS." Rachel said as she exited the airport.

The Latina gave the address to the blonde, who typed it into the GPS. Afterwards, Santana went back to kissing her girlfriend.

When they arrived at their destination, all four girls hopped out of the car and carried the luggage to the apartment.

"I thought to make things fair; we'd each pick something we want to do while you're here." Santana said as the girls pumped up the air mattress that they'd be sleeping on.

"That's an exceptional idea." Rachel replied excitedly.

"I want to go to California Adventure!" Brittany suggested happily.

"And Sea World." Rachel replied, earning a happy clap from the tall blonde.

"San Diego, huh?" Santana looked at Quinn. "Can you handle the ride?"

"Rachel's driving, right?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, short stack's driving."

"Then yes." Quinn smiled. "I want to go to Santa Barbara."

Three sets of eyes stared at her with confusion.

"There's something I want to do there, but it's a surprise."

"I think we should do California Adventure first because it's closest and then head north." Rachel offered.

"It'll be expensive, so we'll have to split gas and just get one hotel room." Santana stated.

"I'll pay for the hotel rooms and gas, it's no big deal." Quinn suggested.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and Santana's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that kind of dough, Blondie? Have you been working a stripper pole?"

"It's from my inheritance."

"We can pay our own way, Quinn. You don't have to…" Rachel started to argue but was cut off by Santana.

"If it was Papa Fabray's money, then I say we spend it all." Santana smirked darkly.

Quinn eyes widened in realization. "Is that why you don't want me buying things for you? Because it was his money?"

Rachel's eyes shot up to hers and looked around at their friends franticly. "No. That isn't the reason."

Quinn frowned. "Then why are you always mad at me when I want to splurge on you? Most people would be ecstatic when their girlfriend upgrades their tickets to first class."

"I'm not most people, Quinn. So, if that's what you want then you're with the wrong person."

The blonde sighed as she took Rachel's hand in hers. "I want you, you know that. But you promised to talk to me."

Rachel looked at Quinn, then Brittany and Santana.

"We can give you girls privacy if you want." Brittany offered.

Rachel shook her head. "It's just…" The brunette sighed. "You have the opportunity to spend your money and you choose to spend it on me. Which is your choice and normally I wouldn't complain, but I can't do the same. I…can't…"

"Rachel…"

"I feel like every time you give me something, I need to give you something in return to make it even."

"But that's not…"

"And if I can't make it even…then, I…I don't deserve you Quinn."

Quinn instantly wrapped her arms around Rachel. "We've already gone over this and…"

"I know. Logically I know. And most of the time, I feel like we give and take and we're perfect for each other. But when you give me things that I can't compare with…I…"

"Rachel, if you had money. What would you do with it?" Quinn asked.

"I buy you a…" The brunette paused. "You're right. I'd spend it on you."

"And I'd feel the way you do right now; I would want to return the favor. But what would you tell me?"

"That you don't owe me anything and that I love you and I want to do nice things for you." Rachel whispered.

"And don't you think that's my answer?"

Rachel sighed. "But…"

"How is it different for you than it is for me?"

"Because, like I said…I don't deserve you to begin with, and I try so hard to give you things or do things for you to make us equals but when you do things that I can't repay…"

"I see it the opposite way, Rach. You have done so many amazing things for me and now that I have money I can start to make it up to you. I just want to be worthy of you."

"Rachel, Quinn loves you. Quinn, Rachel loves you. Now have sex so we can watch or shut the hell up, because all these feelings and shit are making me want to hurl."

"Santana, be nice!" Brittany whispered.

Quinn kissed Rachel chastely before pulling away and lacing their fingers together. "So, are we heading out or what?"

The four of them spent the day at California Adventure. Riding all the rides and playing some games. Rachel lost $40 trying to win Quinn a stuffed animal but her aim was so horrible that she could never knock over the milk jugs.

"Seriously, you're a dancer Berry. How is your hand eye coordination so horrible?" Santana chuckled as Rachel grew more and more frustrated.

"If you don't stop teasing me, I'll throw the stupid tennis ball at you next."

"It's not like I'm worried, you wouldn't be able to hit me anyway." Santana smirked.

With that, Rachel tossed the ball at her and instead hit a guy who was walking by. She profusely apologized to the man, while Santana cackled loudly.

Brittany and Quinn watched the whole scene unfold with amusement.

"Santana's so happy you guys are here, she's been talking about it since you promised her you'd come out to visit." Brittany admitted as they watched their girlfriends.

"Are you guys happy here?" Quinn asked.

"She likes her school and I love my dancing jobs…but we miss all of our friends." Brittany replied softly.

"Well, maybe next Spring Break you guys can come to New York or New Haven and visit us. We can alternate our visits. And we'll have summers and Winter Break in Lima together."

"Santana wants us all to drive out to Las Vegas when we're 21." Brittany whispered.

"That sounds amazing!"

They returned their attention on their girlfriends who were approaching them with smiles. Rachel had a large, purple plush unicorn in her hands as she smiled proudly at her girlfriend. She handed it over shyly.

"I missed it! I wanted to see you win." Quinn groaned.

Santana laughed out loud. "She didn't win it."

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Quinn squealed.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Rachel pouted.

"The kind that bribes five year olds." Santana smirked.

"What?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"She saw a kid walking with the stupid toy and offered her $50 for it."

"You didn't?"

Rachel's blush deepened. "No, the girl was a haggler and made me pay $75 for it."

Quinn laughed out loud as she held the stuffed animal to her chest with adoration.

Rachel kicked at the pavement nervously. "I might have just used like a third of my money and will no doubt be out of cash before our trip is over….so…"

"So…what?" Quinn raised a brow.

"I might need a…loan." Rachel's blush darkened.

Quinn stepped closer to her girlfriend and whispered. "How about I give you whatever money you need, if you do something for me?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Are you suggesting paying me for sex?"

"What? No!" Quinn sputtered. "I…I…I don't want you to complain about how much I give you or what I buy you anymore. From now on, my money is yours too."

Rachel looked down shyly before sighing loudly. "Okay."

Rachel and Brittany had an idea to take pictures of Quinn's unicorn in various places all over the park. They rode the roller coasters with it. They took it on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the Indiana Jones one as well. They also took it through a haunted house.

"We should make an entire photo album of this trip, with just pictures of the unicorn!" Brittany suggested happily.

"Yes!" Rachel agreed excitedly.

When they were finished at the park, they all went to the beach to watch the sunset.

Rachel was cuddled up in Quinn's arms. "I've always wanted to see the sunrise."

"You get up obscenely early every morning and you've never watched the sunrise?"

"Not like this, cuddled in your arms."

Quinn nodded, it was a nice thought. She sighed in contentment as Rachel rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was so annoying today. I hope I didn't ruin our trip for you." Rachel apologized quietly.

Quinn hugged her girlfriend tighter. "You didn't ruin anything, Rach. But you could have saved me a whole lot of confusion if you just told me why you were so upset about me buying you the plane ticket."

"I know." Rachel yawned as she nuzzled further into Quinn.

The following morning, Rachel and Quinn were up far earlier than necessary due to the time difference. So they decided to make breakfast…after engaging in some 'good morning sex.' They floated around the kitchen, gracefully assisting each other in the meal preparation. Quinn fried the bacon and some sausage links, because Rachel wasn't going near the stuff. Rachel made them some pancakes and toast, and cut up some fruit. While she was working on the fruit, Quinn scrambled some eggs.

The smell of the food woke their friends from their slumber. Brittany skipped into the kitchen while Santana mumbled something about the 'ass crack of dawn.' Thankfully, Rachel had coffee prepared and that lighted the Latina's mood significantly.

They filled their plates with food. Quinn made sure to put extra fruit on Rachel's plate and poured her some orange juice. Santana watched the whole scene with a knowing smirk. When Rachel and Quinn sat down to eat, the blonde's free hand immediately rested on the brunette's bare thigh.

Rachel noticed Quinn's milk was gone, so she got up and poured her another glass. Quinn saw that Rachel was looking around for an extra piece of toast, so she handed her the one from her plate. Rachel took it gratefully as Quinn's hand found the brunette's thigh again.

"You really should have some more fruit Quinn, or at least some orange juice." Rachel suggested. "I know that you prefer your bacon and eggs but it's important to have a well balanced diet."

"I drink those V8 splash drinks sometimes. They have a full serving of fruits and vegetables." Quinn offered as she bit into her bacon.

"But nothing is as satisfying as the real thing." Rachel said. Then she picked up the last strawberry from her plate and brought it to the blonde's mouth. Quinn opened her mouth instantly as Rachel placed the strawberry inside. Then Rachel licked her fingers and Quinn's eyes darkened, so the blonde leaned over for a chaste kiss.

"I promise to eat more fruit if you feed it to me, baby." Quinn smirked.

Santana watched the scene with a mixture of horror and appreciation. "You're like an old married couple already." She mumbled.

After they finished eating, they gathered some belongings and piled into Santana's BMW with Rachel behind the wheel.

The drive up to Santa Barbara took about two hours. Quinn had typed in the address in the GPS so no one knew exactly where they were headed. When Rachel pulled off the main road and started heading up what seemed to be a mountain top, she finally had to ask where they were going.

"There are these old ruins of a mansion, that they call Knapp's Castle. It got burned down in a forest fire in 1940. It's the closest I can get you to a castle until next summer." Quinn explained.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked.

"Great, we're seeing the remains of what used to be an old building." Santana muttered.

"Look who's whipped."

The ascent to their destination was steep and winding, but they made it. Then they had to hike out to the ledge. Santana complained the whole time.

"I didn't sign on for a hike." She muttered. "These best be some damn awesome ruins."

Brittany hopped along with Quinn's unicorn in her hand as Rachel snapped pictures of them every several yards.

When they got to Knapp's Castle, the view was spectacular. And the few remains looked amazing. The four of them wandered around and took in the site in front of them. Rachel was in heaven as she held Quinn's hand and explored with her. The four of them took tons of photos. They photographed each other; they photographed the ruins and the view over the ledge. They photographed the unicorn in all the places they couldn't go. By the end of their exploration, even Santana was smiling.

Before they left, Rachel led Quinn away for some privacy.

"This was amazing, thank you!" The brunette said as she kissed her girlfriend, then she let her hand wander down into the blonde's shorts. Quinn's eyes darkened instantly and her hips instinctually bucked forward, Rachel's lips grazed over the shell of the blonde's ear as she whispered seductively. "You have to be quiet, because it'll echo loudly and Santana won't ever let us live it down."

Quinn nodded and bit back the moan as Rachel's hand snaked underneath her underwear. Rachel was kissing the blonde's neck and then started sucking hard…to mark her. Quinn gasped when Rachel's fingers went through her wet folds and started flicking at her throbbing clit.

The blonde held Rachel tight against her, hoping that the brunette would keep her upright because she was sure her knees would buckle. Then two of Rachel's fingers plunged into Quinn's opening. Rachel had to claim Quinn's lips just to swallow the moan as her fingers pumped in and out of the blonde. Quinn dug into Rachel's back as the pleasure intensified. It didn't take long for her to tumble over the edge, moaning her girlfriend's name as Rachel seized her lips.

Rachel held Quinn until she recovered from the orgasm. The brunette removed her hand from Quinn's shorts and sucked on her wet fingers. Quinn swallowed audibly at the action and took Rachel's lips as her own. Her tongue lapped up her own juices as she whimpered in arousal.

After their excursion to Knapp's Castle, they all went out to eat. And when their stomachs were properly filled, they began their drive south towards San Diego. Brittany and Santana fell asleep about halfway through the trip.

Rachel glanced in the rearview mirror making sure the others were asleep before she spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Quinn. That was thoughtful and a romantic."

"I knew you'd like it Rach, no need to thank me."

"I hope you had fun, because that was your choice for the week and you used it for me."

Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's thigh and squeezed gently. "You wouldn't let me vocalize earlier, how much _fun _I had." Quinn lowered her voice to a sultry whisper.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded with a smile of her own.

"But seriously Rach, I had a great time even before we did…that."

Rachel nodded and she drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to laugh at me?"

Quinn shifted in her chair to better face her girlfriend. "Of course, Baby. I'd never laugh at you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Your Dad's stories were hilarious Baby, I love hearing about the three year old diva version of you." Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel squatted at her girlfriend's arm playfully. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and held it between hers thoughtfully. "But seriously, Babe, you can always tell me anything."

"Before I knew who my birth mom was, I used to imagine that she was royalty somewhere and that she'd come and find me someday and I'd get to claim my rightful place on the thrown. It may have been my overzealous imagination or the fact that I watched Anastasia a dozen times too many, but I always wanted to be a princess."

Quinn smiled adoringly at her girlfriend, and then she kissed the top of Rachel's hand and replied to her. "Were you disappointed, when you found out who Shelby was?"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand then released it and grabbed the steering wheel again. "After I gave up on the Princess dream, I started imagining that my mom was a famous Broadway actress. And well, when I heard Shelby sing…how could I be disappointed?"

Quinn nodded. "Do you think Beth will do that, with me?"

Rachel looked at Quinn briefly. "She won't have to do that, Quinn. She'll grow up knowing you."

The blonde's eyes watered slightly. "So…she won't get a chance to dream?"

Rachel pulled the car to the side. "Dreams are for lonely people who aren't happy with reality, Quinn. I wanted a famous mother because it would have helped me understand why she didn't want me. Beth will know that you loved her so much that you wanted to give her a life you couldn't have given her on your own." She took Quinn's hands back in hers. "And when we start having kids, we'll explain to Beth that it isn't you replacing her…but that you are ready and able to give a child the life that Shelby gave her."

Quinn sighed. "It really hurt when Shelby adopted, Beth didn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "Because she told me she didn't want to be a mother and then she left with Beth in her arms. It's hard to convince yourself that it isn't you when something like that happens."

"Have you talked to Shelby about it?"

"A bit. But mostly I've come to realize what I told you. She was ready to be a mother…just not my mother."

"Rachel…"

"Really, Quinn. It's okay. Shelby and I are starting our own kind of relationship, and it's been nice. Besides, I don't need a mother anymore…I have your mom who treats me like her own."

They sat in silence for a moment before Rachel started driving again. She failed to notice that Santana's eyes were opened during the entire conversation.

They arrived in San Diego that evening and grabbed dinner. Then they rented two hotel rooms before heading to the hot tub.

Early the next morning, Quinn's alarm went off and she groaned as she forced herself to get up. "Rach, baby?" She whispered in the brunette's ear before she placed a soft kiss to her temple.

Rachel's eyes shot open then a smile appeared on her face. "Morning." She yawned. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you up?"

"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you."

"Quinn…"

"I talked to the hotel concierge last night when we checked in and guests have access to the roof. I thought we could go up there and wait for the sun to come up."

Rachel tackled her to the bed and kissed her thoroughly.

"I take that as a 'yes.'" Quinn giggled as Rachel's lips attached to her neck and claimed her.

Eventually they made it up to the roof and laid out a blanket to sit on as they cuddled into each other and watched the sun rise.

"There's something more magical about watching the sunrise rather than watching it set, don't you agree?" Rachel stated as they made their way back down to their room.

"I do." Quinn smiled brightly, glad that Rachel was so excited about the surprise.

After a shower (and stuff) they went down to have their complimentary breakfast. Quinn asked the hotel manager if there were vegan options rather than just the fruit. However, there weren't any so they made their way to a café down the street and brought back enough breakfast for Santana and Brittany as well.

When they had finished eating, they headed to Sea World. Rachel and Brittany skipped off ahead of the others, with Quinn's stuffed unicorn in hand.

"I heard your conversation yesterday…about Shelby and Beth." Santana mentioned when she was alone with the blonde.

Quinn stiffened, ready to get grilled by her friend.

"Shelby really did a number on Rachel." Santana stated.

"We all did. She was great at masking her hurt, and always made us envious that she was so confident but really…she was just as lost and scared as we all were." Quinn replied.

"Is it wrong, even now after all she's been through, to still envy her?" Santana asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion at her best friend's question.

"She was talking about dreams being for lonely girls who hate their lives…but I was lonely and hated who I was and…I never let myself dare to dream."

"Me neither, actually. She's the one who made me realize that I didn't have to be a Lima Loser, that I could get out of there and become someone. I'm in Yale partly because of her."

"Do you remember Sectional's sophomore year? Our setlist was leaked and everyone pointed their fingers at us because we were spies…but Rachel believed me when I said I didn't do it?" Quinn nodded. "She always believed in us, even when we refused to believe in her. But the truth is…I've always believed in her. I was so awful to her because I knew she would make it out of that hellhole."

Quinn smiled sadly. "I hate that she made a difference in so many lives but still has trouble believing that she's good enough."

They were silent for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again. "I never thanked you for what you did for Rachel, when you told her she was beautiful and that it wasn't her fault."

"You thanked me."

"Not enough."

"Did it help?"

"Yes. And she stood in front of a mirror and said it for months…but she doesn't need to do that anymore. So…"

"She's doing better then? Really?" Santana wondered sincerely.

"Really."

"And how about you?"

"What about me?"

"You only ride in a car with Rachel or your mom driving."

Quinn nervously chewed her lip. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to drive again, San."

The Latina rested a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "You've been through so much and you're still here, Quinn. You'll get through this, too."

Quinn smiled at her friend, a part of her actually believed Santana's words. Then they watched their girlfriends laughing and taking pictures.

"How'd we get so lucky?" Santana asked. "We could look our whole lives and never find anyone as great as those two."

A genuine smile overtook Quinn's features. "I don't know what I did to deserve Rachel, but I make sure to thank God every day for bringing her to me."

They joined their girlfriends and headed toward the dolphins. That's when Quinn realized that Rachel chose Sea World for her, because she loved dolphins. The four girls watched a show where the dolphins did some tricks. Afterwards, they went up and fed them. The smile on Quinn's face was the largest Rachel had ever seen when the dolphin came close enough for the blonde to pet it. Of course, they took a lot of pictures. After they went through the whole park, they headed to the gift shop and Rachel surprised Quinn with a dolphin necklace.

As they made it back to the car, Rachel asked Santana what it was she wanted to do since she hadn't chosen anything yet. Santana surprised them all when she said she wanted to go to the San Diego Zoo. Though, when they saw Brittany jump up and down excitedly, it wasn't a surprise to them why the Latina chose to go there.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one whipped." Quinn smirked and earned a glare from her best friend.

They spent the rest of the day at the zoo, looking at every animal they could find, and then they headed back to their hotel room completely exhausted. They drove back to LA the next morning.

After spending two days lying on the beach, they decided on one more road trip. They drove up to San Francisco. A dozen photos of the Golden Gate Bridge later and they were back at the beach.

Quinn chased Rachel in the sand while Santana helped Brittany build a sandcastle. When the blonde caught up to her pint-sized girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around her from behind and swung her in circles. Both girls giggled freely, as Brittany snapped pictures of them. Then Quinn carried a screaming Rachel to the water and they both dove in.

When they were worn out from swimming they joined in making sandcastles. Quinn turned out to be surprisingly adept at it, so she helped Brittany while Santana and Rachel watched them with amusement. Santana pulled Rachel toward her and let the smaller brunette rest her heard on her shoulder. The Latina put an arm around the girl and whispered in her ear. "It's good to see that smile again, Rachel."

The smile brightened. "Thanks for inviting us to vacation with you Santana; I don't think I've ever had so much fun."

"If I'm being honest, neither have I."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Rachel admitted.

"Before joining Glee, I never would have." Santana shifted and pulled Rachel closer to her. "Thanks for taking a chance on the three of us, Berry. We're all better people because of you."

The diva's eyes widened as tears formed in them. She was speechless which caused the Latina to chuckle. "Had I known all it took to shut you up was to say something nice, I would have done it years ago."

Rachel swatted at her playfully, before her expression grew serious. "Did you really mean it?"

Suddenly the two of them were wrapped up in Brittany's strong arms. "Of course she meant it! You made us proud to be who were are and you make us want to be even better. We love you Rachel!"

Rachel giggled against her friends, truly happy. When Brittany released her from a bone crushing hug, Rachel's eyes locked on emotional hazel orbs.

"You changed our lives Rachel; we can never repay you enough for that." Quinn admitted quietly as she held out her arms toward her girlfriend. "Come Here." The blonde demanded as Rachel stood up and walked over to her, tears in her eyes.

She leant down and hugged Quinn tightly, letting the tears flow freely. Quinn tightened the hold on her girlfriend and smiled into it. When they pulled away, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and wouldn't let the girl step away from her. Rachel looked down at their linked hands and smiled brightly. Then Quinn tugged on the brunette's hand and pulled the girl into her lap. They shared a delicate kiss that said everything words failed to emphasize.

The four of them watched the sunset together, knowing that tomorrow they would once again have to part ways. None of them talked about it, they simply reveled in each other's company for as long as they could.

"You realize that we spend a whole Spring Break together and never got wasted." Santana mused into the silence. "And the thing is…I'm not even disappointed. I'm glad I'll remember this."

They all laughed and nodded in agreement. As they fell into a comfortable silence, the waves crashing against the shore was the only sound they heard.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think of the Faberry and Brittana time? No drunken humor just the girls enjoying each other's company. And for those wondering…Yes, Knapp's Castle is a real place and the view is so beautiful!**

**Up next, summer vacation in Lima! Quinn works to get in shape as a cheerleader again, Rachel gets a job and the girls deal with the first anniversary of Rachel's attack and Russel's death. So there will be some angst, that's your fair warning.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: This chapter will use both Rachel and Quinn's POV's (present tense/first person) and it's the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope that's okay :) **

**A special thanks to: thetamarine who helped a bit with my development of Mike in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Quinn's POV**

I arrive in New York a day before Rachel was expecting me. I finished my exams early and already had everything packed, so I went there ahead of schedule to surprise her. Also, I wanted to get there early so I could talk to Kurt before she got home. The last several days I've talked to Rachel, she seemed…off. I expected it really, in four days it will be a year since _it _happened. I've already woken in my sleep from nightmares twice this week, so I can only imagine how she's handling it.

When I get off the bus, I just head straight for their apartment, I wait until I'm outside the door to text Kurt.

**From Quinn: Are you home?**

**From Kurt: Yes. **

**From Quinn: Will you come down and let me in?**

**From Kurt: Be right there.**

Five minutes later, Kurt greets me with a hug. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I know." He grabs my bag from me before I could argue. "Mom's due in on Sunday and I just wanted to spend a bit more time with Rachel before I have to go back."

He stares at me incredulously. "You'll be with her all summer."

I roll my eyes at him. "I wanted to see how she's doing. I know she's just planning on me coming up to see her take her next belt test but I wanted to check on her."

Kurt's face turns serious and I know I won't like what he's about to tell me.

"She's been having nightmares for the last two weeks. I doubt she's slept a wink." He tells me in confidence. "I don't think she realizes that I can hear her, but…" He stops walking and turns to face me. "Don't mention that I told you, I think she'd be embarrassed."

I growl at him. I understand what he means and I know that Rachel would feel that way, but I still hate that she doesn't confide in people like she should. Before I can voice that opinion, Kurt calls me out on it.

"Come on, like you've told her that you're having trouble sleeping."

My mouth drops open and I feel like an idiot, of course he could tell. "How dark are the circles under my eyes, Kurt?" I ask warily.

"Not as dark as hers." He replies regrettably.

That's what I was afraid of.

We walk back to the room in silence. When I finish setting my bag in Rachel's bedroom, I come back out to talk to Kurt.

"What time is your dad coming to pick you up?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I'm just going home with Rachel."

I nod. "So you're leaving Sunday too then?"

His face pales. "She didn't tell you?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Tell me what, Kurt?"

"We're staying until here Wednesday."

"What?"

"Her dads seem to think that it's a good idea to keep her out of Lima for awhile…you know, until after…"

After the anniversary of what happened, I know what he's implying so I wave him off. I don't need to hear him say it. "So, you'll be home what…Thursday evening?"

He shakes his head again. "We're doing a small road trip down the coast. Their suggestion again, I think Rachel understands what's going on but she hasn't said anything about it."

I frown at him. "So when _are_ you getting back to Lima?"

"Rachel starts her job on the 15th of June, so we'll be back by then."

"Two weeks! She's not coming back for two weeks and she hasn't even told me yet." I pinch the bridge of my nose to try to regain my composure, but the whole thing pisses me off.

I take a deep breath as I gather my thoughts. We only have three months together for the summer and Rachel is cutting that down by two whole weeks. And the worst part of this whole thing is I was hoping we could get through this summer together. I knew it'd be hard on both of us. Going back to Lima during the summer, being reminded of what happened…I've barely survived the anniversary of my accident without incident.

During that anniversary, I had nightmares for three weeks straight. I refused to leave campus for any reason, and I cried on the phone to Rachel every night. She got me through that and I was hoping to help her get through this. I also made all of my friends and classmates sign a 'no texting while driving' petition, and made Rachel's friends do the same thing. We got through that hurdle together and now Rachel's adamant on getting over this one alone. Again. Then I remember that her dads set this up and it wasn't her decision. However, that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed because I am. Royally.

But before I have fully composed myself, Rachel walks through the door. She takes one look at Kurt's anxious face and sees my barely masked anger and understood what happened.

"Quinn, it's a surprise to see you today." She says as she approaches me. "I gather that Kurt told you about the change in plans."

I roll my eyes at her. "You gather correctly." I reply curtly.

Kurt takes this as his cue and goes to his room to hide. Chicken.

"It was a last minute thing. Daddy called and said he got delayed with work and won't be able to come out until Sunday and since they felt bad about missing my belt test they are taking me on a trip down the coast to compensate." Rachel explains.

My face softens because it's impossible to stay mad at her, especially when it's not like it's her choice to roadtrip without me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, all the bite gone from my voice.

She looks at me shyly. "I didn't want you to be mad at me."

I stare at her in confusion. I was mad at her for not telling me, why would I be mad at her for telling me?

"We planned on spending our summer together and I'll be gone for two weeks of it." She adds as if she sensed my confusion.

I nod at her and finally pull her in for a hug; I missed having her in my arms. She hugs me back immediately.

"I wish you would have told me, I could have let you borrow Indigo so that you could take pictures with him to add to our photo album."

She nuzzles further into me, and her breath on my neck sends chills down my spine. "I still can't believe you named the unicorn, Indigo. What kind of name is that?"

"He's purple!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Quinn."

"Well, it's between blue and purple in that whole ROY G BIV thing about the rainbows." I huff with indignation. "He's a boy; it's not like I could name him Violet." I utter quietly when she laughs against me.

"I'm laughing because you named the purple unicorn after a color of the rainbow. I'm sorry Quinn, but it doesn't get any gayer than that."

Soon, I'm laughing too. It's only then that Kurt comes out of his room most likely to question our sanity. He raises an eyebrow at me and I simply pull Rachel closer. I think he understands, after all, he's in love too.

**00000**

We order Chinese food and while we wait for it to be delivered we talk some more. Kurt is no longer terrified to join us.

"I'm glad you got to make it a day early Quinn, I've missed you." Rachel says as she cuddles next to me on the couch.

"I missed you too." I run my fingers through her hair and gently massage her scalp; I swear she purrs at the action. "Are you nervous about your belt test tomorrow?"

Rachel shrugs against me as she answers. "I've already done the back spin kick and I know my forms. It shouldn't be any harder than the other two tests I've done. Plus, Kahlan's been working with me these last few weeks to make sure I don't fall behind over the summer. I hope to stay on schedule with testing each time it's offered. With four tests every year, I hope to get my Black Belt sometime during my senior year, if not just before it."

"Wow, really?" I reply in awe. "My girlfriend the Black Belt. I like the sound of that." I say proudly and she chuckles against me.

"There's a lot that has to be done to earn that rank Quinn. I'll have to do community service, write an essay about myself, complete a written test and give a gift to our school."

"What does any of that have to do with Martial Arts?" Kurt asks, voicing my own thoughts.

"It's an honor to be a Black Belt, so you have to earn that honor. It's about discipline and respect and giving ourselves in the service of others."

Both Kurt and I nod at her explanation. I used to think that people like Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris and Jackie Chan were just really good at beating people up (and okay at acting) but realizing what they had to do to get to the level they reached…Wow.

"When I'm a Black Belt, I'll be able to start teaching someday. Maybe open my own school. That'd be awesome, huh?"

I smile at Rachel; I love how big of a dreamer she is. But more importantly, I love how much she makes me believe. I can see her doing that. Running a Martial Arts school and performing on Broadway, I can see her doing both.

We ate our dinner as we watched the first few episodes of the second season of Spartacus together. It was amazing how much better it was actually getting to watch it with her. When I watched the first season, it was nice to know that I was watching something that I knew Rachel enjoyed. But nothing holds a candle to watching her watch something. The show is amazing, but seeing Rachel's reaction to it was even better. She gasps during the violent scenes, and whimpers as she holds me closer during the sex scenes. Santana was right, when I told her that we watch the show, she said that it's porn with a plot. And I couldn't help being turned on by it.

Spending the evening with Rachel almost made me forget what was coming up. But the force of the memory came crashing into me at night when Rachel woke me from a dead sleep with her screams. They were like nothing I had ever heard before. They pierced my ears and broke my heart. She was flailing in her sleep, screaming for someone to save her and tears immediately pricked my eyes.

"Rach." I whisper as I try to shake her awake.

"No. Don't. Don't touch me!" She screams louder and I immediately pull my hand away until I realize that she isn't talking to me, she's still dreaming.

"Baby." I shake her again.

This time I actually realize how wet she is. Her shirt is soaked through with sweat and she's actually shivering. Cold sweats and nightmares. I shake her more forcefully as I raise my voice. "Baby, you're safe. I'm here. Please wake up."

"Quinn?" She whimpers.

"I'm here, baby." Since she seems to be stilling her movements, rather than wake her I simply wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me.

I start to hum as she rocks her body back and forth, as if she's trying to self-soothe. My humming turns to singing as I softly serenade her. I sing the words to our mash-up, 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty.' I don't know if it'll get through to her, but I need her to be reminded of the words. I need her to remember that she may feel dirty and unworthy and unpretty, but I love her and I think she's beautiful. I want her to feel pretty, even in her sleep.

Soon she stops rocking as she relaxes back into me. I finish the song before dozing off again. I get startled awake not two hours later when she's having another nightmare. As loud as she's screaming, it's no wonder Kurt could hear her. But the fact that she has yet to wake up makes me wonder if she even realizes that she's having the nightmares. Kurt and I figured that she was keeping them from us out of embarrassment but maybe she isn't even aware she's having them.

Her arms start to flail around again and I'm forced to let go of her. Her screams turn to cries and now she's weeping. I sit up and try to wake her again as she curls herself into the fetal position. She looks so much smaller than usual and it tears at my already broken heart. I swallow my own sob as I try once more to rouse her.

She jumps awake with a start and her eyes dart around the room in fear, no doubt searching for the monster of her nightmare…searching for my father. That thought is like a punch to the gut and I nearly forget how to breathe.

Her frantic eyes settle on me. "Quinn?" She whispers, it seems as if she's questioning if I'm really here.

"It's me." I say, forcing a smile.

She throws herself into me and wraps me in a hug. "I was so scared."

I don't ask her what she dreamt about, I'm not sure I can handle knowing. But I hug her back. "I'm here."

When is seems as if she's about to fall asleep again, I whisper. "I think we should change your shirt before you go back to sleep, it's soaked."

She nods tiredly at me and I climb off the bed to find her something dry to sleep in. When I get back to the bed, I hand it to her.

She shyly changes shirts, avoiding eye contact. When I toss the wet shirt on the floor, I angle my head so that I can look her in the eye. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation of what I might say. "I'm having trouble sleeping, do you want to watch another episode of Spartacus?"

Her eyes light up, perhaps grateful that I didn't call her out on having nightmares. "I'd like that."

I know it's not a solution, but for tonight it's the best I can do. We watch two more episodes until we both pass out on the couch, with the TV still on. I have my arms wrapped securely around her and we sleep through the rest of the night.

However, the next night isn't any better since she has four nightmares and fails to wake up or calm down. I think the only reason she stopped screaming and shaking is because she wore herself out until the next bout came on. I thought that maybe the excitement of passing her test that evening would have eased some of her tension, but I was being naïve and way too hopeful. She even refused to go out with Kahlan and Cara afterwards to celebrate. I offered them an apologetic look as we left, but Rachel's going to have some explaining to do soon. I could tell in their eyes that they knew something was wrong.

I could tell that the nightmares were getting to her and the lack of sleep was wearing down her resolve. She tried to put on her showface for me and Kurt but we both saw right through it. I should have seen through it the day I got here, but I was just so happy to see her that I didn't look beyond the act. And now I'm going home today and won't see her for two weeks and it's making me anxious.

"Take lots of pictures and then we can photoshop Indigo into them." I tease, even though I realize that the smile she's giving me is most likely fake.

"I promise. And don't let Coach Sylvester intimidate you. I know she's a mother now, but I honestly believe that it's just going to be like poking a mother bear…rather than just scaring you she might actually attack."

I genuinely chuckle at that. "Don't worry, I won't antagonize the beast."

"I actually wasn't worried about you doing so, but Santana…"

"I'll keep her in check as well." I sigh. "I'm actually sort of excited about this. Training with Sylvester and the girls again. I missed it."

"I think that's a sign of mental illness. Because missing _that _can't be sane."

See, when she talks to me like this…it makes me want to believe that she's okay. I quirk my eyebrow at her and smirk. "I always kind of wished you joined the Cheerios, you would have looked smokin' in a uniform."

She takes the bait and smiles back. "Is that another of your High School fantasies? Because I gotta tell you Fabray, you're sort of a pervert."

My mouth drops in disbelief. "What did you just call me?"

She steps closer. "You heard me."

"I know, but I can't believe my girlfriend just called me a pervert." I say with a smile.

She raises an eyebrow. "I just call them like a see them."

We're interrupted when my bus comes, and I'm disappointed that we didn't kiss all weekend. Now I feel like a jackass because I even thought about that. And I'm upset because I won't be spending Monday with her; I wanted to be there for her even if she didn't let me. I hug her and then climb up the steps to the bus.

**000000**

Fran comes with Mom to help me move out of my dorm at Yale and we ride back to Lima mostly in silence. We reach Pennsylvania before Mom talks.

"How's Rachel?"

"How do you think she's doing?" I snap and immediately regret it.

"Leroy said that they're taking her and Kurt down the coast to try to get her mind off things." Mom answers.

"Do you really think that'll get her mind off things?" Fran replies.

"She didn't even tell me she was going on the trip until I went to visit her; actually Kurt's the one who told me." I say after a while.

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you sweetheart." Mom offers but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"We're planning on having a…memorial of sorts, at the end of summer. For Dad." Fran says after several minutes, and even when she does say it her voice is quiet. "Something small, for closure. Since we didn't have a funeral we're going to gather on the anniversary…"

"I don't want to."

"We've already talked about what we remember about him…good and bad. This is just for us to finalize it. I thought we could write letters to him…and then burn them. No one else has to see what you write; it's your chance to get it all out." Mom explains further.

"Our therapist said it'd be good for us." Fran offers.

I remain silent. I honestly don't have a clue what to say. We get to Ohio before I finally speak again. "Rachel's been having terrible nightmares and it breaks me every time I hear her cry in fear because of a dream she can't wake up from. There's no way I can have this…memorial thing knowing what he did to her."

"You should write all of that down Quinn. All of your anger and hurt. It might help you."

"What would help me is if my bastard of a father hadn't first thrown me out for getting pregnant and leaving his 16 year old daughter practically homeless. Then show up years later only to try to rape my girlfriend. I..." I shudder at the memory as tears pour down my face. "I've been waiting for an apology ever since he gave me 30 minutes to pack. And then the coward took his own life and now I'll never get that apology."

I don't know where all the anger is coming from, but everything I just said was the truth. It isn't until I look in the rearview mirror that I realize I made my mom cry. I go over everything that I said and realize that maybe she thought I still blamed her for getting kicked out of the house. "You've apologized and made it up to me Mom; I forgave you the day Beth was born. But it's hard to forgive someone who never asks to be forgiven."

She nods sadly, but I know that she understands what I'm telling her.

"We've been talking all year about dad, Quinn. How come you're only bringing this stuff up now?" Fran asks with curiosity and concern.

"Because I had to relive it all with Rachel this weekend and as I told you…" I have to pause so I don't break down. "I think the nightmares are worse than they were originally. Or maybe I forgot what they were like until I had to see her go through it again. It's like she's reliving it over and over as if it's just happening to her and once again she refuses to talk about it."

"Maybe the roadtrip will help." Mom naively suggests and I actually scoff at her.

"If someone tried to rape you, Mom, would a roadtrip help you get over it?" I say with venom and she swallows audibly before shaking her head.

"I hate that she's hurting Quinn, but don't take it out on me. I did everything I could…"

She's crying again and for the second time in two days I feel like an asshole.

"I know you did Mom, and I love you for it. I'm sorry I'm being a bitch."

"It's hard on us all, Quinnie. Remember that." She adds and I nod. Yup, dear old dad did a number on pretty much everyone I love. My hatred burns hotter as I stare out the window and keep my mouth shut for the remainder of our journey.

I didn't sleep at all last night, so I meet the morning with dread. As I get ready for my first cheer practice, I feel haunted by the ghost of my father in everything I did. I put on some workout clothes and remember how he used to look at me with distain when I was Lucy, when I was chubby. I remember when I started working out and losing weight, and how he started to love me again. Especially when I got the nose job. I felt like I was finally the daughter he always wanted me to be and that made me happy for a whole year. Until I got pregnant and let him down again.

When he kicked me out, I felt like my life was over. But then the glee kids rallied around me and showed me what real friends were. And then Rachel happened. Little by little she crept through my defensive walls and into my heart, into my soul. I even let myself befriend her, but when I realized that friendship was no longer enough for me I had to try and distance myself again. Besides, I was living back home and echoes of my father's rants about homosexuality played over and over in my mind. I went back to school our junior year determined to continue with my ice queen persona and I wanted more than ever to get my head cheerleader position back. I wanted to continue on with the kind of life my father would have been proud of, so if he ever returned home he'd be love me again. But he never came back.

The longer he was gone, the more I realized I didn't need him. Rather than quoting the Old Testament to myself about eternal damnation for homosexuals…for people like me, I began immersing myself with the New Testament. Those books of the Bible were far more forgiving and I no longer hated myself for loving a girl. Sure I was still terrified being in love with one; especially Rachel, who I thought would never love me back. But at least I wasn't self-loathing anymore. That's why I reached out to her, that's why I did that duet with her. Maybe I should tell her that. Singing that song was as much about accepting me for who I was as it was about her accepting who she was. She thinks it was about accepting the Lucy Caboosey part of me, but it was about accepting the part of me that loved her.

I hardly thought of my father at all the rest of junior year, and even when I came back home from New York and told my mom I was gay…even then Dad never crossed my mind. He did cross it, however, when I got accepted into Yale. I thought he'd be proud of that. That he might brag about that.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone went off, and only then did I realize that I had been crying.

**From Santana: Where the Hell R U? Coach is insane. Get UR ass here now.**

I rush out the door without a second glance to the mirror. Mom already left for work so I'm stuck walking to school. Fran offered to take me and I nearly bit her head off. Good thing it's less than a ten minute walk and it's good for me, it gives me time to put my thoughts together. I hate feeling so out of control. It's like the junior year Prom Queen debacle all over again.

When I arrive on the football field, I immediately apologize for my tardiness. But no one says anything about it because they all know what today is. One year ago today is when my life changed; it's when I stopped worrying about making my father proud because I finally saw who or what he really was. A year ago today, I was scared that I would lose Rachel forever.

**000000**

**Rachel's POV**

I hate that they think I'm so weak. All morning, Kurt and my dads have been giving me worried looks. They know I've been having trouble sleeping for awhile now. I hate that all the progress I made seems to have come to a plateau. And I hate that I can't do anything about it. But even worse is that their constant worried looks remind me that there's nothing I can do about it. They're keeping me out of Lima for today and which is fine, but why keep me away from Quinn for another two weeks?

"What do you want to do next, dear?" My daddy asks me for the fifth time since they came yesterday.

For the last four years of high school, I was told to stop being selfish and to put other people's thoughts or feelings above my own and now all my dads seem to want to do is whatever I tell them I want to do. It's like I have free range to be selfish, and I can't even enjoy it because I know why they're doing it.

"Next? I just want to go home." I say with an edge to my voice.

I see them glance at each other before my dad speaks. "But Leroy took time off of work so that we could have a family vacation."

"I never asked him to." I reply.

No one has a response to that.

"I know why you decided to use your vacation days now rather than in August like you usually do. I know you're keeping me away from Lima today." I tell them.

All three of them shift uncomfortably. But it's Kurt who replies.

"What's in August?"

"I go to a camp in Michigan; it's for people with disabilities. I'm a camp counselor there." I answer him before looking at my dads. "I already sent in the application, and I'm going there again this year. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Artie and Nicci are going too."

"Santana?" Kurt asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I did say that Brittany was going, right? Have you ever known Santana to say 'no' to Brittany?"

Realization dawns on him and he actually smiles.

"I thought you were done with that, dear. I figured you'd be too busy this summer with your new job and catching up with your friends."

"Dad, Camp Sunshine is still my favorite place in the world. And the fact that I get to share it with Quinn and my friends, it makes it better."

He actually smiles at me genuinely this time, rather than the fake ones he's been plastering on since he got here. They are trying too hard and I love them for it but I really wish they'd treat me the same way they always did. After the thing with Russel happened, my biggest fear was that people would treat me differently. I just never thought it'd be my fathers who did it. I can see it in their eyes sometimes, the sadness. I think they regret not being able to protect me; I'm their little princess after all. But don't they understand that seeing that sadness in their eyes only makes me feel worse?

"Don't do that." I say before I can stop myself.

"Don't do what?" My daddy frowns at me. "We didn't do anything."

I sigh loudly. Maybe talking about it will help. That's what Quinn's always telling me anyway. "The way you look at me…like I'm broken."

"Honey…"

"I know I'm broken. I get it, okay? But when you look at me with those big, sad eyes…it makes me feel worse than I already do. I feel like I let you down somehow."

"You didn't let us down." Dad rushes to hug me and I let him. "You could never let us down."

"Then stop looking at me like I'm…a shell of who I was. I'm getting better. Today is hard, but it's understandable right?"

"Right."

"But I've been talking about things more and I really feel better overall. Quinn said that things are never going to be the same as they were. She said that we just have to find a new normal. I need you guys to do that for me too, please. Don't look at me and compare me to how I was because I'm never going to be that again. I just need you to look at me how I am. Can you please do that for me?" I beg and don't realize that I start to cry as I do it.

"We promise. Okay, little star. We promise." Daddy says as he wraps his arms around me as well and now I'm locked in some family, group hug thing and I really enjoy it.

I see Kurt standing around awkwardly and I wave him over to us. When he approaches, I pull away from my dads and I hug him. "I need that from you, too, okay Kurt."

"I'll do anything, Rachel. Just don't shut down on us again." He whispered softly. "It nearly killed me last time."

I nod against his chest. I know that I shut a lot of people out and I'm trying really hard not to do it this time. I've been trying to act the way I usually do, I'm trying to not let things bother me so badly and I seem to do fine with it until night falls. I can't stop the nightmares from coming. No matter how well I sometimes do with my eyes open, I can't ward off the demons when I sleep. I hate that Quinn had to see me at my worst, but I love her for not making a big deal of it. I know she has nightmares sometimes too, especially recently when she had to deal with the anniversary of her crash. I spent so many nights with her on the phone, letting her cry and singing her to sleep. I don't know if it helped with her nightmares, but I did my best.

I went to visit her on the weekends of course, but there was nothing I could do during the week. Just like there's nothing she can do for me now, until I get back home to her. Then I remember the promise I made her about taking lots of pictures and a thought hits me.

"There is somewhere I'd like to go." I say with a smile.

First we go to FAO Schwartz and I find the best imitation of Indigo that I can find. I'm sure my dads and Kurt think I'm crazy, but they never say anything about it. Then we head to Washington, DC and I take picture after picture of all the monuments we see with Violet, my unicorn, by my side. Then we go to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum and I make sure to get a picture of Violet by some of the planes and any other exhibits I think Quinn would like to see.

After the museum, we wander around a bit. It takes us nearly an hour to find what I'm looking for.

"You are not getting a tattoo!" Daddy shrieks at me.

"I don't need your permission to get one, Daddy. But I would appreciate your approval."

"Come on, a tattoo is a far better decision than a marriage at the age of eighteen, I'd say she's making great strides in growing up." Dad says sarcastically and I shake me head at him before walking through the door without them.

As predicted, they quickly follow behind me.

"Since when have you wanted a tattoo dear, please tell me this isn't some rash decision because of what day it is." Daddy states.

"And what day is it?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow at him, I'm daring him to say the words. To admit it out loud. Because yes, a part of this decision is because I want to take charge of my body on this of all days but the other part of me really wants to get one.

When Daddy fails to respond, I sigh at him. It feels like we're going in circles. He's supposed to accept this new me and the new me really wants a tattoo.

"What are you going to get a tattoo of?" Kurt asks quietly.

"The name John Galt on my ass." I reply with a smirk and my dads nearly choke on their own saliva.

"Rachel Barbara Berry you will do no such thing!" Dad yells at me.

"Who is John Galt?" Kurt asks obliviously which makes me chuckle at the situation. Quinn will love to hear about this.

When the tattoo artist appears, I tell her what I want and it somewhat settles my dads down. At least it's not a man's name on my ass.

I walk in the room alone, and sit down in the chair. It hurts far worse that I thought it would, maybe the ankle wasn't the best spot to get one. But in a way, I like the pain. It makes me feel alive. And today, alive is all I want to feel.

I smile to myself when she's finished, and I take a picture and send it to Quinn. I know she'll understand it without my explaining it to her. The woman, Lea, bandages up my newly tattooed ankle and I'm walking out the door as my phone buzzes.

**From Quinn: No way! You didn't just get a tattoo!**

**From Rachel: I wanted to get John Galt tattooed to my ass, but Daddy wouldn't let me. And then, Kurt broke the tension when he asked, 'Who is John Galt?'**

**From Quinn: Baby, I absolutely love you! You made me smile for the first time all day.**

**From Rachel: Are having a rough day? :(**

I know it's a stupid question; of course she's having a bad day. She's in Lima, staying at her mom's house and has to look at that garage all day everyday. Quinn told me that Judy finally went inside for the first time three months ago. When I get back to town, I'm forcing myself to go in there. Just for closure or something. Maybe so I can remember the weak and scared girl I used to be and be thankful that I'll never be that girl again. I know I'm still insecure at times, and I really should work on that. But I don't let people push me around anymore. I stand my ground and am no longer a target for bullies looking for easy prey.

**From Quinn: How can you ask me that?**

**From Rachel: I was stupid to ask it and wanted to delete it as soon as I sent it. I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me about it?**

I continue texting her all the way back to our hotel room, and I'm grateful that at least it helps me drown out my dads bickering about my tattoo.

**From Quinn: Coach pushed us hard today. I ran until I nearly passed out. But I needed to run off some energy and I think she knew that. Santana on the other hand wasn't appreciating the torture. **

**From Rachel: I'll bet ;)**

**From Quinn: Did you really get that tattoo?**

I look down at my ankle where the superman symbol and two gold stars are covered by the bandage.

**From Rachel: I needed hope today. **

**From Quinn: I understand. You don't have to explain it to me.**

**From Rachel: And the stars are me and you.**

**From Quinn: I figured. I like it. Stars are metaphors, you know.**

**From Rachel: So I've heard.**

**From Quinn: What's the metaphor in this case? The stars…**

**From Rachel: I needed you by my side today as well, the stars were the best I could do. They always make me think of you.**

**From Quinn: I wish I was there with you. It's hard being home.**

**From Rachel: I think my little tattoo stunt made my dads ready to head back, maybe I'll be home soon.**

**From Quinn: Is that why you did it?**

**From Rachel: Will you be disappointed if I say no?**

**From Quinn: No, I just want the truth Rach.**

**From Rachel: It's my body. I wanted to do what I wanted with it…I needed to have that control today.**

**From Quinn: I wish I could hug you now.**

**From Rachel: Soon.**

I still had nightmares that night, but somehow Quinn saved me in one of them. She took me away from the monster and showed me the world. I only wished that the good dream lasted, but somehow the monster kept finding us. There was no way to escape it. That thought kept me awake the rest of the night.

**0000000**

We arrived in Lima three days later, and I surprised Quinn at her cheerleading practice. She looks stronger. Her jumps are decent and when Santana and Brittany lift her up, she stands tall and doesn't falter. I'm so proud of her.

I hear Coach yelling at them. Well, yelling at Santana. "Sandbags, what do you do in LA all day? Sit by the beach and get fat? I swear, you used to be in shape and look at you now."

I shake my head. Santana is anything but fat, she looks amazing. But I figure it's just Sylvester being Sylvester which is exactly why I never wanted to join Cheerios. That and the idea of walking into the lion's den terrified me. Who in their right mind would want to immerse themselves amongst the very people who bullied them? It's strange to think about it now, but those three girls…the ones I used to dread going to school to see, they are among the most important people in my life.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that they had finished until Quinn wrapped me tightly in her arms and kissed me silly. When she pulled away to breathe, she smiled at me.

"You're here." She breathed in a whisper as if she were scared it was just a dream and didn't want to wake herself up from it.

"I'm here." I reassure her with another kiss.

"Just when I'm about to admit that I miss you, you make me gag and remember why I don't miss you." Santana says as she plops down beside us.

It's good to know that Santana never changes around me. I can always count on her to make things feel normal.

"It's good to see you too, Sandbags." I tease her and she spits out her drink in shock.

"You grew balls, Berry. I like it." She smirks approvingly.

I smile as I feel Quinn's grip tightening around me. She doesn't say anything, but she can't help being jealous. I don't understand how someone as beautiful and as amazing as Quinn is so insecure. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Russel. Damn the bastard. I immediately stiffen and Quinn looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I mutter.

"I don't know why I stayed on the Cheerios for three years. These last few days have been absolutely miserable." Santana complains from beside me.

"That's not true. You said that you loved being back here again, that you missed the Unholy Trinity." Brittany argues with the Latina.

"Yeah, but I could do without Sylvester riding my ass. She's enjoying this far too much." Then Santana turns to Quinn. "You were always her favorite."

"She calls me a young Sue Sylvester." Quinn replies with a shrug.

"I can see that. You're both marginally crazy."

"Hey!"

"I said marginally. I was being nice." Santana waves her hands in surrender as she smirks at me.

"Oh, hey Brittany! I got you something." I tell her and grab Violet out of the bag I brought with me.

Quinn is eyeing me curiously so I turn to her with a smile. "Her name is Violet." I notice a knowing smile creep over my girlfriend's features until Santana interrupts the moment. "That's lame, Berry."

"Brittany doesn't seem to mind." I smirk and Santana groans when she notices Brittany talking excitedly to Violet telling her all the places she and San will take her.

That's when I grab the photos out of the bag and hand half to Brittany and the other half to Quinn. "I thought we could add these to the photo album. And now that you have Violet, you guys can take pictures and Quinn and I will do the same with Indigo."

Santana snorts. "Indigo? Ay dios mio. I need more badass friends." Then a dark smirk appears on her face as she turns her attention solely on me. "Q tells me you got inked. I wanna see it."

I lift up my leg and show her. She stares at it for a second and then frowns. I'm certain she's trying to determine the meaning of the Superman symbol or the importance of it or something. But she surprises me when she says. "Well, damn. I was hoping it'd be somewhere a little more…discreet." She wiggles her eyebrows as she says it.

I can't help laughing at her insinuation. Quinn is staring at me curiously now. "You actually seem…okay. I mean, I…I've been a wreck and you seem…"

"You're disappointed?" I ask with a raised brow.

"What? No!" She sighs before glancing at our friends. Then she tugs on my hand and leads me away from them. "Please tell me that you're not just pretending to be okay. Please promise you'll talk to me if you need to."

I nod my head in assurance. "I'm not pretending. Right this moment, I'm okay. Ask me in five minutes, it'll change. It's been like that lately." I offer her a sad smile and she understands me.

"You still get nightmares then." It's a statement not a question.

"Yes. I had a few really bad ones. But Quinn…I'm not as fragile as you may think. Don't treat me like I'll break."

"I don't." She turns defensive.

"You don't usually. But you're starting to."

"I don't mean to." She softens and I smile at her as I take her hand in both of mine.

"I know."

I wasn't lying to her. I do have good days and then I have really bad ones. The next few days are horrible. I think that I've finally allowed myself to feel anger, because I've been mad at the world.

While I'm waiting for Quinn to finish practice on afternoon, I walk into the school. I wander around for awhile until I make my way to the weight room. I see a punching bag and start pounding on it as hard as I can. I scream in pain as I do so but it also feels good to be pounding something that can't fight back. For some reason, it makes me feel strong. Soon, my hands are stinging and I see blood dripping from them. I wince at the sight. Then I walk to the locker rooms and rinse my hands. I see that blood got everywhere, so I just decide to shower instead. As the water pours down on me, I start to weep loudly. As the water flows down my body, my tears flow with it. They circle the drain together.

As I watch my blood and tears go down the drain, a sob escapes my lips and I collapse to the floor. My entire body trembles as I give in to the sobs that wreck my body. I don't know how long I was in here before Quinn rushes to my side. She shuts of the water and scans my body for injuries until her eyes fall on my bloodied hands.

"Rachel…" She breathes as she holds me against her.

"You found me." I whimper.

"I'll always find you." She whispers back as she rocks us back and forth soothingly.

Hearing her say that sounds amazing. I feel so lost right now. I would hate to have to stay lost. It feels good to know that she will always look for me. She will always find me. Eventually.

A week later, I drive Quinn to school for practice and we bicker on the way. Both of us are on edge because we still haven't talked about the shower incident and it's really getting to me especially. I don't know who starts the fights but they seem to continue to escalate.

"If you have a problem with my driving, maybe you should get back behind the wheel." I snap at her when she complains about my recent bout with road rage.

"You know I can't do that, Rachel!" She yells back, using venom to say my name.

"I'll tell you what. I'll walk into your garage and face my past if you try to drive again." I say, lowering my voice because I want her to hear my words and not just dismiss them because we're angry.

"You…you want to go in there?" She mumbles as we pull into the parking lot at the school.

I shrug. "Nothing else seems to work, Quinn. I was doing so well in my recovery and now I seem to be backtracking and losing all of the progress I've made."

She's silent for a minute as she stares out the window in front of her. "I can't go in there. I won't."

"I didn't ask you to."

Her head spins toward me and hurt crosses her features. "I'll start walking to school again; I don't want to burden you." She says as she climbs out of the car and slams the door behind her.

That isn't what I meant when I said she should get driving again. She isn't a burden. I just…I don't want her to be scared of something her whole life. Which is exactly why I head back to her house after watching her walk onto the football field.

Fran is surprised to see me.

"I want to see the garage." I announce when she looks at me with confusion.

"Rachel…"

"Fran…nothing else is working. I need…something."

"Have you tried a therapist? Mom and I have been talking to one, and I know it's helping me."

I don't know why I so adamantly refuse to go to a shrink, maybe because I'm scared that they'll actually find something wrong with me. Or maybe I'm scared that they'll tell me I'm a lost cause. I abruptly shake that thought from my head, it isn't even really true. What I'm actually scared of is that they'll tell me that what I'm feeling is normal and that it'll just take time to get through it. Because all I really want is to be over it now.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Fran replies when I fail to answer her. Then she slowly walks me to the garage and we both hesitate at the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No. But I have to."

She opens the door and walks inside first. I take a deep breath before I follow her. The images that flash through my mind overwhelm me and knock me to the ground. I start to hyperventilate. Fran is beside me instantly, encouraging me to breathe. But I can't because the first thing I smell is him. I smell the alcohol on his breath and the heavy cologne he bathed in. To this day, if I smell someone else wearing the same kind…I instantly gag.

After the smells permeate my mind, I start to hear the sounds of that day. His yelling, the squeak of Quinn's wheelchair as she tries to stand from it, and then the sound of shattering glass when my head goes through the window. The sounds are as devastating as the smells. I see the scene play over and over in my mind and I have to leave the garage just so I can throw up in the garbage can outside the door. I wipe the remnants of bile from my mouth with the back of my hand and look at Fran apologetically.

"Quinn got sick when we were in the hospital waiting room for you. Did she ever tell you? It was too much for her."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Fran."

She looks at me with compassion. "I just…I know it happened to you. But that girl loves you like crazy and the thought that her own father did that to you…she deals with it every day as well, Rachel."

"I know that." I admit but my voice sounds small. I feel like shit for fighting with her today.

"She hasn't completely forgiven him. She loves him because he was her father…but she can't get passed what he did."

I can almost feel the bile come up again. Fran must see the regret in my eyes so she continues. "You should talk to her more…she can't get over it until you do. But even then…it's always going to be there. For both of you."

"There are some things I can't tell her."

"Why?"

"Because he's her father. I don't want her to feel any guiltier than she already does."

She studies me for a moment before she replies. "If it's too much for you, end it with her now."

My eyes widen. "What? No, I won't break up with her. I love her far too much to leave her."

"Then accept that she loves you the same way and deal with all of this shit together. You have to talk to someone about it, Rachel; it might as well be Quinn. It could do you both some good. Promise me you'll consider it."

I nod and walk away without another word. I drive around Lima for awhile before I land at Noah's house. I don't know what brought me here, but I know I probably need it.

"Jewbro!" He grins as he wraps me in his arms. "I heard you were home, I was wondering if you were going to show that gorgeous face of yours."

I can't help grinning at him. "I actually have a favor to ask you, Noah."

He smirks darkly when I tell him. "You sure you don't want to start today?"

"Tomorrow's fine. I have to pick of Quinn soon."

"I'll see you then."

I smile at him and make it back to the school in time to see Quinn sitting alone on the bleachers. I walk over to her quietly. "Hey you."

Her head flings up and her eyes sparkle with the unshed tears she's obviously been holding back. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I'll never not come for you, Quinn." I sigh as I sit down beside her. "I went into the garage." I see her eyes widen. "I had a panic attack and then I threw up in the garbage can."

She remains quiet, probably wondering if I have more to say.

"Then I went over to Noah's house." I see that she's about to ask why, so I continue. "He, Blaine and Mike are going to teach me some self-defense."

"I thought you already learned self-defense and you're doing Martial Arts."

I look at her guiltily. "Okay, maybe not just self-defense. I kind of feel the need to beat someone's ass and Noah graciously offered up his."

Her eyes narrow. "Why do you need to do that?"

My eye contact falters, but I force myself to staying looking at the hazel orbs that anchor me. "I don't know if you've noticed but I've been really angry lately." She chuckles through her tears and I smile at her. It gives me the strength to continue. "I've come a long way Quinn, I don't blame myself anymore. I know it's not my fault. But now that I no longer have that guilt hanging over me, I guess it's been replaced by anger." I pause. "I want to talk to you about stuff Quinn, but there's stuff I don't feel comfortable discussing with you." I admit.

She looks hurt again. "Why?"

"Because the anger is directed where it belongs. And he's your father, Quinn."

"I'm angry at him too, so you can say whatever you need to. It's okay." She assures me.

I study her for sincerity and when I find it, I continue. "Sometimes I…I'm mad that he's gone because I need someone to hate. I need…I need someplace to direct all of my anger. But then…most of the time…I'm glad he's dead Quinn. And I hate myself for that because he _is_ your father. I tried to forgive him for your sake…and I thought I did. I thought I did but I can't."

She's crying which isn't surprising, what does surprise me is that I'm not.

"It's okay, Rachel."

"I just told you that I hated your father and that I'm glad he's dead. How is that okay?"

Her hand comes to rest over top of mine and she looks at me directly in the eye. "Because what he did to you was wrong. And you're getting through it the best you can and if that means that you need to feel those things…I don't blame you."

I love this girl.

"So you're going to still go and beat Puck up?" She asks after a few minutes.

I nod. "Blaine used to be in a fight club at Dalton and he's going to teach me some things. And with Noah's general badassness, or so he says, I hope they can help me burn off some anger."

"And Mike?"

"He studies Karate and has since he was nine. Have you seen his abs?" I ask and my eyes widen when I see the jealousy cross her face. "I'm not interested in him at all, Quinn. When I came home for Christmas, we bonded over our love of Martial Arts. Besides, we're going to start working together next week and it'd be fun to hang out with him more often."

"So you're hanging with the boys tomorrow." She states as if she's trying to let it sink in.

"And you have the girls. You're busy anyway." I remind her.

We sit and talk on the bleachers until the sun sets, then we stay just a bit longer as the stars begin to surround us. I look down at my tattoo and smile. Stars are kind of our thing.

I drive Quinn home, walk her to her door and kiss her good night. Then I promise to pick her up in the morning.

**0000**

After I drop Quinn off, I walk inside the school where the boys are meeting me. We're supposed to meet up in the weight room. I smile when I see that they're already there.

"So, Berry wants to kick some ass?" Noah states with a smile.

"Oh, I'm ready." I say proudly.

Blaine already has some gloves on and looks like he was shadow boxing before I got here. Mike has workout clothes on as well, sans the gloves.

"What're we doing first?" I ask.

They take me to the punching bag after I slip some gloves on and have my wrists wrapped. I do a few punches and then they show me how to 'work the bag.' I hit it as hard as I can and revel in the feeling of punching something solid.

"Why do you think it's worse now?" Noah asks suddenly.

"What's worse now?"

"I don't know. You were depressed last summer…but you seem…well, it was bad enough to make you come to us." He admits.

"Hey!" Mike protests and I smile affectionately at him.

"What are you here for anyway, Mike, gonna have her dance her anger away?" Noah teases.

"I do Shito-Ryo…"

Mike was interrupted by Noah's snickers. "Shit-what?"

Mike and I roll my eyes at the Mohawked boy who still never grew up.

"It's a traditional Japanese Karate." Mike explains further.

"Hold up. You're Japanese? I thought you were Asian." Noah frowned in confusion.

Mike opens his mouth to argue about his flawed logic but I decided to finally answer my fellow Jew's original question. "Last summer I think we were all still in shock. But now we're actually forced to deal with everything and being back in Lima kind of brings it all back."

I watch as all three boys nod. "I get it." Blaine replies. "Not that I could ever understand what you're going through, but I get why it's coming up again. So I hope we can help you."

"I hope so too."

**0000000**

**Quinn's POV**

I've noticed Rachel's anger lessen over the last few weeks. I guess the workouts with the boys are helping. She's talking to me more, which makes it easier for me to talk to her about it. I think it's helping both of us. She also said she plans on telling her friends when she gets back to New York and wants me to be there for her when she does. Rachel's working out with the boys right now as I sit and watch, having finished my cheerleading practice early. I think about how far we've come when Puck approaches me.

Rachel's currently learning something from Mike, and seems to be interested in whatever he's telling her.

"What've you been working on with her today?"

"Mike's doing some of his crazy ninja shit with her." His eyes follow mine as we watch them start going over what she just learned. "Did you know that Asia isn't a country?"

I stare at Puck incredulously. How'd that boy ever graduate High School? "Yes, I knew that Puck."

"Right, cuz you're super smart and stuff. I'm learning stuff from Rachel and Mike that I never knew before. Like did you know that Japan is an island?"

"You're kidding me." I say with a smirk.

"I know, it's crazy huh." He replies until he realizes I was teasing him. "Screw you, Fabray."

"No thank you, that's Rachel's job." I say with a raised eyebrow daring him to reply with another innuendo but he surprises me when he doesn't.

"I want her to be better Quinn. I want her to be the crazy confident girl we all fell in love with." He tells me quietly.

"I don't think she was ever as confident as she let us believe. You can't bully someone and not have it affect them." I tell him and his face falls.

"If that's true then I feel like shit."

He's silent for a minute or two before he speaks again. "She's your perfect thing, isn't she?"

"What?"

"When you wanted to kidnap Beth." I wince at the memory. "You said that she was your one perfect thing and you would never get a chance to have it again. But I think all you wanted was for someone to love you unconditionally, and Rachel does that. So she's like your perfect thing."

I smile at him genuinely. There is a reason I always felt close to Puck. I think besides Rachel, he's the only one who ever truly understood me. "You're right, she is."

When Rachel finishes, the five of us go out to eat at Breadstix. Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Nicci, Santana and Brittany meet us there. We were all getting quite close as we try to navigate through our latest hurdle together.

They are amazing with Rachel and I can see that their support is making a difference. Her eyes didn't look as empty as they did a few weeks ago. And last night I stayed over at her house and she actually slept through the entire night. She whimpered a bit, but she didn't wake up screaming.

"I don't think it's something to brag about." Kurt's voice broke through my thoughts and I saw that he was arguing with Santana.

"Come on, the prick deserved it." Santana replies.

"That _prick _is my brother."

"Finn? What about him?" I ask, suddenly invested in the conversation.

"Remember Alison, Brandi and Melissa?"

"Yeah?" They were on the Cheerios; of course Santana knows I remember them. "What about them?"

"Coach Sylvester convinced them to bully Finn at Ohio State." Kurt explains.

"What?"

"Apparently, ever since we went back after Christmas Break they slushied him and spread rumors about him."

"What kind of rumors?" Santana wonders with a smirk.

"Does it matter?" Kurt continues. "He's not going back there, he dropped out when the semester was over."

"Where's he been so far this summer?" I ask, realizing that we hadn't seen him.

"Basic training. He joined the army."

"You gotta be shittin' me." Puck mutters. "He didn't even say anything."

"He thinks you all hate him, so he just left."

"It's his fault for being such a douche." Santana replies and I can't help agreeing, though I do so silently.

"I think it's nice to have one less thing to worry about." Rachel admits quietly and Kurt's face softens instantly.

"So when do you leave for Camp Sunshine, Rachel?" Tina asks, effectively changing the subject.

"Monday." Rachel says as her face instantly brightens. "There's a talent show on Thursday and another one on Sunday."

"We're planning on going to the one on Sunday." Mike tells her.

"You guys are going?" I ask with a smile.

"Rachel won't stop talking about it, of course I'm going." Mike replies.

It amazes me how just talking about the camp can change Rachel's entire mood.

"Yeah, we're heading up there on Friday and renting a place on the lake. Then we're going to watch the Talent Show." Puck explains. "Mostly I just wanna go and see Lopez's softer side."

"Have you had any nuts in your mouth lately, Puckerman?" Santana snaps back with a smirk that matched his.

Half of us have no clue what that means, I think it shows on my face as Kurt explains it to me. "When we went to New York to see Rachel sing, Puck ate some beer nuts. But Haley told us that oftentimes those nuts had traces on urine on them."

"That's true actually, according to a study…" Rachel begins but I put my hand on her thigh to silence her.

"Where was I? I don't remember that?" I ask.

"You were in the bathroom having sex with Rachel." Brittany tells us.

"Oh." Is all I can think to say.

**00000**

Camp Sunshine did wonders for both me and Rachel. There was no elephant this time, but we did get to go on a ferryboat ride. And this time a magician came in and put on a magic show for us. However, one of the days a lady came in with a bunch of parrots and I learned that Rachel has a irrational fear of birds. The way she ran out of the room was hilarious.

If camp did wonders for us, it performed miracles on Santana. I've never seen that girl smile so much in my life…genuine smiles and not menacing smirks. Santana was a natural with the campers; she had patience that I never knew existed. And Brittany, unbeknownst to me and Rachel, snuck Violet and Indigo along for the trip and so now we had tons more pictures to add to our photo album as well. That girl is a genius, I swear.

The four of us shared in an experience that would bond us for life, and this time it was a good experience rather than a bad one that bonded us. From this day forward, we could laugh and share stories about our experiences this summer. And being able to spend half the week with Nicci and Artie as well was just icing on the cake.

Sunday night Tina, Mike, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Fran, Judy, Shelby, Beth, Leroy and Hiram show up for the talent show. I was able to catch a glance or two during the show and saw how much fun they were having. Puck looked thoroughly amazed; I think he'll join us here next year. Beth's eyes lit up at all of the balloons that were handed out and I was happy that I could give her one. The talent show was an entertaining show like last year, and we ended with a show stopping performance by a cross-dressing camper who posed as Celine Dion. Rachel, Santana, Brittany and I were his back-up dancers. And it was perfect.

With the magic of Camp Sunshine behind us, I felt the strength to try to drive again. It was the day before my mom's big 'burning ceremony.' I ask Rachel to take me and we go to the school parking lot to drive around. It takes me 30 minutes to even climb in the driver's seat.

"I don't know if I can do this." I admit to her.

"Whenever you're ready, Quinn. There's no rush." I see the patience and understanding in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper with reverence.

She chuckles. "Where'd that come from?"

I shrug. "It's the truth though."

Her smile remains on her face, and it was totally worth looking like a blubbering idiot.

"I love you." She tells me.

Her words give me the courage to start the engine. "I love you too." I tell her.

We sit in the car as it idles for 20 minutes.

"You already made it further than you thought you would." She tells me gently and I laugh out loud.

"I didn't have any expectations so that's not saying much." I reply.

I start to panic as I put the car in gear. I slam on the breaks as soon as the car inches ahead and see Rachel fly forward. "Sorry."

I shove it back in park. "I don't think I can do it."

"Then we'll just try again tomorrow." Rachel says.

I take a deep breath and try again. I get about ten feet before I start to hyperventilate. I park the car and cut the engine.

"I'm proud of you for trying Quinn."

**00000**

I stay overnight at Rachel's again, though neither of us sleep. We talk about what tomorrow means to each of us.

"You should go to the burning ceremony, Quinn. Not only would it be good to support your Mom and Fran, but you never got closure. You refused to have a funeral for him last year and you regretted it, I think you could use this." Rachel tells me with sincerity.

"But what about you?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is about you and your family."

"You are my family." I whisper as my eyes lock on hers.

She takes my hand in hers and smiles sadly. "And you're mine. That's why I want you to do this. Even if you don't stay for the whole thing…at least write something so you can burn it."

I look away from her. I don't know what I want to tell my father; all I know is that I just want everything to be over. Then it hits me. I know exactly what I'd say to him. I speak without looking at Rachel. "Russel, I love you for who you were but I can't forgive what you have done. I miss you but now I am finally free. Goodbye."

Rachel doesn't respond so I look at her and she has tears in her eyes, or maybe I'm the one crying.

"I'm sorry that I came between you and your father, Quinn."

I shake my head violently. "No, Rach. You didn't come between us…he did. It's not just what he did to you that I can't forgive him for. He never apologized to me for the things he said or for kicking me out when I was pregnant. I've been angry at him for years."

She accepts my answer and kisses each of the knuckles on my hand. "I love you." She says to me quietly before she kisses me chastely on the lips.

We lay, wrapped up in each other's arms until the sun comes up. Then we make breakfast together and share it with her dads. After we eat, we go to Shelby's and hang out with her and Beth for a while until Rachel takes me out driving again. This time I drive to the edge of the parking lot before I need to stop. At least it's progress. We try again after lunch and I make it to the first stop sign on the road before I have to let Rachel take over. Then I accompany her to work. Mike offered to get someone to fill her shift thinking she'd want the day off, but Rachel said she'd rather be with friends today.

Rachel works with Mike at an electronic store where Tina's dad is the manager. Perhaps that's why they get paid to be playing video games at the moment. I'm sitting between Rachel's legs as she has her arms around me and the controller in her hands. Tina's doing the same thing with Mike. Meanwhile, Rachel and Mike are currently killing the zombies on the screen. I smile when I hear the laughter coming from behind me.

"You wanna try? Killing zombies is good for the soul." Mike informs me after he pauses the game.

I look at him and then turn to see the amusement on Rachel's face. "That's what he told me the first day I worked here, and the look on your face was probably the same look I had on mine. But you know what? It works." She smiles and hands her controller to me.

After giving me a few lessons on what buttons to push, Mike unpauses the game and we start shooting at the undead. I have to admit, it is a fun game and I sort of get into it with my yelling at the screen and all. Plus, Rachel's fingertips are drawing patterns on both of my thighs and I think that today can't get much better than this. And when Santana, Brittany and Puck walk in the store, I know it can't get any better.

"Seriously, if I knew that I could get paid to play video games with my friends all summer I'd have worked here and given up on my pool cleaning business." Puck says with a smirk as he plops down beside us and grabs the controller from Mike.

Santana and Brittany sit on the other side of me and Rachel, who immediately starts a conversation with them. I don't know what they're talking about because my concentration is glued to the screen in front of me.

"You're pretty good at this, Fabray." Puck says with pride. "Had I known you were a gamer, I'd have played with you when you stayed at my house while you were pregnant."

Santana's laughter fills my ears. "I think she was pregnant because you played with her already Puck."

I can't help grinning even though I know I should feel offended.

Eventually, I have to leave because the 'ceremony' will start soon. Santana offers me a ride because Rachel has to work until close tonight, but I still refuse to let Santana drive me around so I walk home.

When I get there, the bonfire is in full swing. Mom even found some of dads stuff and is burning it. I have to admit, throwing his favorite shirts in the fire is therapeutic.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Fran tells me when I stand by her.

"Rachel told me I'd regret it."

"She's a smart one, that girl, you better hold on to her." Mom says as she walks up to me and holds me tightly in a hug.

"I plan on keeping her, Mom." I say with a smile and return the hug just as tightly.

After the few remaining items we had of dads are burned, I grab my letter out of my back pocket. I wrote down the words I told Rachel last night, and it was nice to get them out on paper. I toss it on the fire and watch it burn. Relief washes over me.

"Tonight, is about letting go. At least for me. I've done my grieving; I'm over my anger. Now it's time to just say goodbye." Fran says as she tosses her letter in the fire.

My mom takes a deep breath and I see her hands shaking. Fran and I each flank her, hoping our presence gives her strength to let go. "He was the love of my life for many years, but then…he gave me you girls and you're my life now." She sniffs as she tries to blink away the tears. Then she crinkles up her letter and tosses it in the fire. "Goodbye, Russel."

We watch the fire burn for another half hour before Mom finally puts it out. Then we go inside and cry together over some chocolate ice cream and a bottle of red wine.

When I feel the liquid courage course through me, I decide that I want to go into the garage for the first time. Mom and Fran each walk to the door with me, but I need to take this last step alone. This is the final part of my letting go.

I hold my breath as I walk inside, and I keep holding it until I feel like I will pass out. When I finally exhale, everything about that day comes back to me and I have to sit on the ground to compose myself. I replay it in my head, and I see everything. I don't cry at first, I don't do anything but feel the whole thing all over again. Especially, the helplessness.

I close my eyes and remember what Rachel told me in bed last night. She said that her nightmares are slowly changing. That I save her from the monster who is after her (she never said monster, but by the way she used to thrash in her nightmares, I know she was terrified of him) and whisk her away. At first she said that he always found us; that we could never get away, but lately she said that we break free of him. At least her self-conscious was starting to let go, it shouldn't be long before the rest of her follows suit or at least I hope so.

So I think about me saving Rachel, me sweeping her away like the princess she is and giving her the world…a world free of the monster that was my father. I left the garage door open when I entered and can still smell faint traces of the smoke from the fire; this makes me smile to myself. Yup, he really is gone and he can't control my life anymore. He can't hurt Rachel anymore. He can't hurt anyone. We are free. I am free.

I stand up and walk out of the door, less wobbly than when I entered it. I breathe in the air outside and I feel lighter now.

**00000000**

I practice driving with Rachel the entire day, as we talk about my closure and how I entered the garage finally and on my own. Tomorrow, Rachel has to work a double shift so I'll drive with my mom. We have one full day before we have to head back to school and we're planning on celebrating with our friends tomorrow night, but I have a surprise planned for Rachel tomorrow morning that I hope I can pull off.

I wake up before the sun and climb in the car. I know that I can drive the few miles to Rachel's house because I made sure I did so with my mom yesterday. I pull the car quietly into her driveway and walk over to her bedroom window. I toss a few stones at it trying to wake her up. It takes about five minutes for her to come to the window and open it.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" I'm sure she's wondering how I got here until she sees the car in her driveway. "You drove!" And with that the window gets slammed shut and she's on her way down to me.

She kisses me fiercely when she reaches me before stepping back and simply wrapping her arms around me. "You drove." She says again, this time with reverence.

"I wanted to surprise you." I whisper, as I lead her to my car. We climb up on the trunk of my car and hold each other as we watch the sun come up.

"It's the best surprise." She says as she nuzzles further into me and sighs with contentment.

We sit in silence as the sun warms us with its heat.

"We made it through another summer." She says quietly.

"I never doubted we would." I say with certainty.

Rachel kisses my cheek in response. "I'm glad I have you."

Her words warm my heart; more so than a simple 'I love you' would have because although I never get sick of those words, I hear them often. But this time she said she's glad she has me. I'm hers. I will always be hers.

"I'm glad I have you too." I reply, hoping she understands that I want her to always be mine as well.

**A/N: There you have it! A very long and angsty chapter. I tried to balance it so that it wasn't complete angst, let me know what you guys think. **

**Up next, Rachel tells her friends about her past and makes the last big breakthrough she needs to heal! From here on out, I'm going to go back and forth between Rachel's POV and Quinn's, starting with Rachel's. Hope you liked reading from their POV's…**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Some angst and some smut as well as mentions of rape. That's your warning…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all glee…**

**Rachel's POV**

It's been nice being back in New York. I hate being away from Quinn, my dads, and my friends but being back in Lima was really difficult. Maybe it will continue to get easier, but until then I will gladly take the bright lights of New York as a wonderful distraction.

Quinn's birthday is today and I planned something special for her, which served as another beautiful distraction.

I had to get her friends' help to pull off her surprise, but I think I did it. When Quinn gets to her room, there will be a dozen red roses and a dozen white ones waiting for her. There will also be a small note that says, "Meet me in the courtyard."

When she goes there, Tess and Haley will be waiting for her with a bouquet of orchids. I'm sure at first Quinn will be confused, because she will expect to see me but the orchids will accompany another card. That card reads, "Go to the Mess Hall."

Richard and Brooke are in the Mess Hall, with gardenias. The note that Richard will hand her says, "My love isn't so secret anymore, so come and find me in the Commons Room of your Dorm."

That's were I am. Sydney helped me decorate the room. The lights are off, and the only illumination is from a Star Projector that I bought. There's light music playing in the background, only instrumental.

Quinn walked in, flowers in hand, and her whole face lit up. I saw her mouth drop open as her eyes sparkled from the lights flickering around us. She looked around the room in awe before her eyes landed on me. When she got closer, I could see that there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Rachel…" She breathed.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled at her before kissing her chastely.

I bet she expects a picnic, and I guess I failed in that aspect. But I had something else in mind. As the music that I've been waiting for cues up, I started to sing to her.

_"I love the way that you make me feel._

_I was broken and shattered, you helped me heal._

_You taught me how to love by loving me_"

I can tell by the way her brows narrow in confusion that she doesn't recognize the song. Why would she? I wrote it for her…for this very occasion.

"_Forever isn't enough for me_

_The way you love me sets me free_

Her lips formed a smile as realization washed over her.

_Love at first sight wasn't enough for us_

_We tried to fight it till it got the best of us_

_Oh just look at how the stars aligned._

_We never stood a chance against_

_How that stars aligned._

_They aligned just for us."_

"You wrote that…for us." She breathed out before claiming my lips.

The kiss was passionate and full of lust. When we pulled away to catch our breaths, she intertwined our fingers. "This is by far the best birthday I have ever had."

I chuckled at her. "That was sort of the idea."

She sighed and rested her head atop mine. Her thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand. "What is that?" She asked as she gestured at the 'stars' around us.

I pointed to the machine that was embracing us with its magical lights. "It's a star projector. It's your actual present but I thought using it like this would be more effective than wrapping it up and giving it to you. Because it looks strange and I'd have hated to have to explain it to you before…"

I was interrupted by her lips caressing mine. She smiled into the kiss and I moaned into her mouth. "I'll never get sick of that?"

"Me interrupting you or me kissing you?"

"I'll definitely get sick of all the interruptions." I smirk. "But the kissing…never."

"I'm glad." She smiled before she kissed me again.

Quinn rushed me upstairs to her room; she left her flowers and everything down in the common area and texted Sydney to pick it up. We barely made it through the front door before she pounced on me.

It had been awhile since we made love, what with the intensity that was our summer vacation and all. But today we totally made up for it. Our clothes were off in seconds as she attached her lips to mine and her fingers crept inside me before we were halfway across the room. I hurried us to the bed, and let her continue bringing me to my climax. Sure it was her birthday and I wanted to ravish her, but who was I to complain if she wanted to fuck me first?

As soon as I recovered, I kissed my way down her body, lifted her legs over my shoulders and went to work on her wet core. I ran my tongue through her desire filled folds and smirked as I felt her tremble above me.

"Fuck, Rachel. Don't tease…it's my birthday."

How could I argue with that logic? I thrust my tongue as deep inside of her as it could go. I lapped up her wetness before paying special attention to her throbbing clit. I sucked it in my mouth and nibbled on it slightly.

"Oh god, Rach…" She moaned loudly and then thrust her hips against my face.

Her hand tangled in my hair and shoved me further into her. I released her clit and focused on the bundle of nervous, my tongue ravishing them with attention.

"FUCK!"

And just before she tumbled over the edge, I pulled away from her.

"Rachel…" She growled with frustration.

I hurried to my luggage and grabbed the item that I made sure to pack. As I strapped it on, I saw her eyes become instantly darker.

"I thought we could finish with me completely inside of you." I tell her as I saunter back over.

My words cause her to whimper as her eyes land on my newest addition. She licked her lips in anticipation. I crawled on the bed and hovered over her but before I could insert myself inside of her, she flipped us over and I landed with a thud on my back. Quinn straddled me as she moved up my legs and over my pelvis. She lowered herself on top of me, and let it enter her opening before proceeding to fuck herself. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life and I nearly came just at the sight of it.

When her orgasm was done, she settled on the bed beside me. I let her recover briefly before I flipped her back over. This time, she was on her hands and knees and I came up behind her. Slowly I entered her, fucking her doggy style as her moans and screams of ecstasy filled the room.

We eventually collapsed in a sex-induced coma and fell asleep naked in each others arms. I sighed in contentment as I felt her arms encircle me. They always made me feel safe. _She_ always made me feel safe. And for the first time in months, I didn't have nightmares that night. At least, none that I could remember.

I woke up the next morning to the feel of Quinn's mouth on my neck. She was sucking hard enough to make a mark. "You're going to leave a hickey."

"That was my intention." She whispered huskily as she sucked harder and then she nipped at the area and I moaned loudly. She licked the spot soothingly before she spoke again. "Last night was…"

"Amazing." I finished for her. Still a bit sore from over-exertion.

"Perfect." She smiled at me adoringly. "You're perfect."

She sighed happily before resting her head on my bare chest. "I loved the song you wrote. And everything you did for me…and to me."

I can hear the smirk in her voice with the last words. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her smugness. "I'd do anything for you, Quinn. You should know that by now."

"Anything, huh?" She said with a dark smirk. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

She led my hand down toward her core and I shuddered at the thought. She always was horny in the morning. But instead of feeling her slick wet folds, I felt the smooth surface of the strap-on she wore. I swallowed audibly.

Then she propelled herself on top of me and gently maneuvered herself to align with my opening. I was already pooling with desire for her. The only other time she ever screwed me with the strap-on, I came harder than I ever had before. She was so uninhibited when she wore that thing and I couldn't help being turned on even more because of it. She entered me without hesitation and began the steady rhythm of her hips; mine bucked in unison with hers. She went harder and deeper as she thrust into me with purpose. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and my hands immediately found my way to them as I squeezed them roughly. It spurred her on and it didn't take me long to tumble over the edge after that…she wasn't far behind me either.

Regrettably I had to go home that afternoon, so we had lunch with her friends so that I could thank them again for their help.

"Anytime." Sydney said from beside me. I swear her voice dropped an octave.

Quinn's hand gripped tighter to my thigh as Sydney batted her eyelashes at me.

"If you ever need anything else, just call." Sydney said causing Quinn's hand on my thigh to go a bit higher.

I glanced at my girlfriend with curious eyes and could see the jealousy in her normally adorning eyes. My eyes widened in disbelief. She's jealous of Sydney, really? Why?

The conversation veered into a more generic direction as we talked about the first few weeks of the new school year. I stiffened when Sydney's hand brushed my arm but before I could say anything about it, Quinn's hand was on my chin and she pulled me into a heated kiss. I kissed back out of habit, until several awkward coughs brought us out of our reverie.

I cleared my throat. "I really should get to the bus station anyway." I told them before saying proper goodbyes to each of them and letting Quinn lead me to the bus station.

"You don't have to worry about, Sydney." I told Quinn on the way.

"I…I'm not. I know she's just infatuated with you at the moment because you're romantic and perfect and beautiful…but it doesn't make it easier to see her blatantly checking you out."

"You should talk to her."

"I did. But then you go and do something else romantic and she falls for you all over again." She groaned in frustration.

I kissed her cheek and tighten my grip on her hand. "I do those things for you. Because I love you and only you."

"I know." She sighs. "And I love you for it."

We walked in silence for a bit until I spoke up again. "Next time you come to New York…I want to try and tell my friends about my past."

That statement stopped her dead in her tracks. "You think you're ready?"

I nodded, though admittedly it probably wasn't too convincing. She squeezed my hand in comfort and stroked my arm with her free hand. "I'll be there with you, every step of the way. And if you decide you're not ready…that's okay too."

I nodded again, this time with conviction. "I also…I…" I fumbled for my words so I had to take a deep breath to fix all the nonsense in my head. I tried again when I noticed that Quinn looked at me patiently and allowed me to properly compose myself. "You know how I said that for the Black Belt test, we have to do some sort of community service?" She nodded. "I know it's a ways off before I'm even eligible to test, but I wanted to get started on my community service now."

I looked directly into her eyes and got strength from those hazel anchors. "I want to volunteer with the YWCA as a victim advocate. You know, like the girl who spoke to me…after." She nodded again. "There's 40 hours of training you have to do before you can even start advocating. But then I'll be one of them that they call when a Nurse Examiner needs to do a rape kit or when someone needs someone to talk to following a rape or attempted rape or whatever else they need help with."

She took a slow breath and closed her eyes. I suddenly felt very small, I had no idea how she felt about my doing this. But when she opened those beautiful hazel orbs, all I saw was love and adoration. "I can't believe that you'd want to do something like that. You're stronger than I am."

I shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it'll help me as well."

She nodded as she caressed my cheek with her thumb. "I think you'll be great at it."

We kissed again before we had to continue our walk to the bus station. Now that I knew she was behind me on this, I knew I'd have the strength to go through with it.

**0000000**

Two weeks later, Quinn arrived in New York City. I greeted her at the bus stop and we wandered around the city until sunset. I told my friends ahead of time that there was something I wanted to talk to them about and we had all made plans to have dinner together.

The walk to my apartment was slow and torturous. Suddenly my resolve was slipping.

"You can do it. Kurt and I are here for you." Quinn said as I paused in the middle of the lobby.

I took a deep breath and then started to walk again. She kissed me as soon as the elevator doors closed and her love gave me the determination I needed to go through with this. When we walked into my apartment, everyone else was already there. So was our food.

"We took the liberty of ordering without you. You always eat the same thing anyway." Kurt said when we surveyed the room. He knew what I was planning tonight and I guess he wanted to make the transition as easy as possible. Why wait in awkward silence for the food to be delivered?

We ate as we all chatted amicably. Quinn asked Kris when I'd be performing again, to which he answered that they had all kinds of dates booked and he'd get her the schedule. After dinner, Kurt cleared the discarded dishes and unfinished food before he returned to sit beside me in a show of solidarity.

I felt Quinn's hand fold into mine as our fingers effortlessly laced together. Kurt squeezed my free arm, giving me the go ahead. I heaved a big sigh as the rest of my friends looked at me expectantly.

"Look, if you're going to announce your engagement just do it already so we can get on with the celebrating." Kahlan said with an easy smile that broke the tension in the room.

Quinn and I chuckled. I glanced at my blonde girlfriend and saw a slight blush tint her flawless features. I brought my fingertips to her cheek and touched them with reverence. "We've talked about the future before…what are you so embarrassed about now?" I asked her with a gentle whisper.

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just…it caught me off guard."

I nodded. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously and looked around at my friends. I only prayed that I could continue to call them friends after the bombshell I'm about to drop on them.

"Whatever you have to tell us, Rach. It won't change the way we feel about you." Cara told me honestly and I could feel Quinn stiffen beside me.

I rub the back of her hand with my thumb to let her know that she had nothing to worry about in regards to Cara. Just like Sydney, she was not a threat to us. I smiled when Quinn relaxed beside me.

"There's no easy way to say what I'm about to tell you…so I'll just go right into it." I took a deep breath and launched into a rant that rivaled those of my high school days. I figured that the faster I got it out, the faster this awkwardness would be over. "The day after our high school graduation, I was sexually assaulted. Not raped, though the intent was obvious. Quinn and I had just started dating, and well, Quinn came from a very conventional Christian home. Her father hated gay people." I glanced at Quinn to make sure she was okay with what I was telling them and she nodded for me to continue. "He thought that I was corrupting his daughter and sought to straighten me out. Quinn had recently been in a car accident and was wheelchair bound at the time…" I glanced at her and received another nod. "Anyway…her father grabbed me and started…" I looked at my friends and could see that I didn't have to go into the details for them to understand what I meant. "Quinn was too far away, but her sister Fran was able to tackle him and her mother knocked him out with a crowbar or tire iron. I don't really know because I was unconscious at the time."

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath as my eyes wandered over their faces again. I could see pain and sadness echoed in their eyes but I didn't see pity. I smiled a bit at that. "Before his trial took place…some guys in prison, well they didn't take kindly to what he had done…" I felt Quinn's hand tighten it's hold on me and I glanced at her. Tears threatened to fall so I reached over and wiped a few stray ones away. She leaned into my touch. I took one more deep breath, expelling all the air and finished my story. "He hung himself a few days before we started school last fall."

My friends had tears in their eyes as well and one by one they came over to give me a hug. To Quinn's surprise, they hugged her as well.

"If either of you ever need anything…a shoulder to cry on or an ear to talk into. I'm here." Cara spoke first.

"We all are." Kari confirmed.

"And what Cara said before was a lie. The way I feel about you has changed…I admire you far more than I did before. Both of you." Kahlan spoke quietly but with conviction that caused me to believe her.

"Kahlan's right. You guys have been through Hell and back, and you seem to have done so with the kind of grace that I could only dream of duplicating." Kris replied. That's why he is their songwriter. He has a way with words.

"Thank you." Both Quinn and I say together.

"So, we could go out drinking…or we can stay in and do a little Karaoke of our own." Kris smiled at us.

"I'd rather stay in." Quinn admitted, and I was quick to agree.

"Well then, karaoke it is!" Kurt replied excitedly.

My friends are amazing. It's like they took what we told them and let us know that they acknowledge our past…but that our past has no bearing on our present and future friendship with them.

Kahlan and her boyfriend, Emmett, went to the nearest liquor store and supplied us with alcohol for the evening. It wasn't necessary but it was appreciated.

Kurt had finally convinced Quinn to go up and sing, and she blew us away with her performance of 'It's a Man's, Man's, Man's World.' I hadn't had the pleasure of hearing her perform it live when she sang it in high school, but I will admit to listening to the recording on loop endlessly. Seeing her sing it, however, was so much hotter than I imagined it to be. I was getting turned on by her husky voice.

"Your girlfriend sounds like sex." Kahlan said from beside me. "I bet when you girls go at it…hearing that dirty voice talk to you takes you over the edge."

She was completely trashed by the sounds of it, but that didn't mean that her words didn't have some sort of affect on me. After all, I am human and Quinn is like sex on a stick even before she opens that luscious mouth and her sultry voice comes purring out.

When Quinn reappears beside me, I basically maul her. At least, she doesn't argue. She kissed me back just as furiously. When we part to catch our breaths, she smirked at me. "You liked that, huh?"

I nodded at her before I claimed her lips again. Then I detach my lips from hers and went to work properly claiming her. When I left a mark on her neck, I smiled in satisfaction.

"Wow. Someone was jealous." Cara teased as she sat down beside us.

"Jealous?" Quinn asked as her eyebrow quirked with intrigue.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down guiltily.

"Kahlan may have commented about how your voice sounds like sex and well..." Cara pointed to the mark on Quinn's neck. "You know what happened next."

"Really?" Quinn's voice sounded orgasmic as her eyes further darkened.

Rather than having turned her off with my blatant jealousy, it seemed to have the opposite affect on her. Her lips found mine and she pulled me on her lap and held me tightly against her. "Have I ever told you that your jealousy is a turn on?" She whispered seductively for only me to hear.

I shake my head at her. She licked her bottom lip and her eyes twinkled with something that I couldn't decipher. "It's good to know that I'm not the only jealous one in this relationship."

I nodded dumbly at her and she chuckled.

"So, Quinn how about you and Rachel perform a duet?" Kris asked when he came over to grab another drink.

Quinn and I smiled at each other before we stood up and walked toward my bedazzled microphone. We sang 'Unpretty' and then 'Pretending.'

"That last song was great. Who normally sings that, I didn't recognize it?" Kari asked.

I pointed to Quinn with pride. "It's an original song written by this special someone."

"What?" Kurt cried in outrage. "Finn did not steal your credit?" He yelled in disbelief before her muttered. "Bastard's lucky he survived bootcamp because I want to shove _my_ boot so far up his…"

Quinn and I snorted at Kurt's anger and the boy calmed down almost instantly. "I can't believe you never told me." He said to both of us, hurt obvious on his face. "Had I known how big of an ass he was…I wouldn't have kept defending him."

Quinn hugged him and then I did. "You know now, so maybe you can just make sure he stays away from us."

"That boy won't get within a five foot radius of you without me unleashing Santana on him." He smirked at us and we knew that he meant it.

The following day Quinn and I went rock climbing with Cara, and we were both relieved with how normal it felt. I love that Cara and Quinn get along.

I was so proud of Quinn when she made it up to the top on a fairly hard rock wall. I guess her cheerleading training this summer really paid off. Speaking of cheerleading…

"Your cheerleading tryouts are coming up, right?" I asked her when she's back on solid ground.

"Next week. But I've been working with some of the girls on the team and they have no doubt that I'll make it." She told me with a smile. Then she looked back up at the wall. "It still feels so amazing to accomplish…that." She pointed to the wall.

"Wait until you guys are ready to start climbing outside. When you master those rocks…the real ones…there is no better feeling in the world." Cara told us.

I nodded excitedly, eager to try it.

"I doubt it's better than sex." Quinn whispered and I whimpered at the sultry tone in her voice.

**000000**

The acceptance of my friends and the knowledge that I have a support group in Lima, New York and New Haven made my heart lighter. I feel a lot stronger knowing that I am no longer alone. Though as I think about Kurt and Quinn and everyone back home…I guess I never was alone in this.

With that newfound courage and strength, I'm ready for the training course at the YWCA. I arrived early, well even earlier than I usually am, just because I'm so nervous. But a text from Quinn calmed me down.

**From Quinn: I made it! I'm officially a cheerleader again!**

**From Rachel: I knew you would :) How do you look in your uniform?**

**From Quinn: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**From Rachel: That's why I asked ;)**

**From Rachel: I'm about to start my training. Wish me luck.**

**From Quinn: You won't need it. But if you want to talk after…I'm here.**

**From Rachel: I love you.**

**From Quinn: I love you more.**

**From Rachel: I doubt it.**

I smiled as I tucked my phone in my pocket, after I shut it off. Then I found an empty seat in the training room. I was surprised to find that I wasn't the only one who arrived so early. There were several girls already in the room when I finally sat down. I sat beside a blonde girl who smiled at me shyly as I sat down beside her. I usually introduce myself, but I was battling my nerves at the moment and was far from confident. So instead, I remained silent.

Before too long, Heather, the woman who interviewed me, entered the room. "Hi everyone! I'm glad to see you all here."

My interview before getting accepted to this training consisted of Heather intimately questioning me about my personal life. She needed to know why I chose to volunteer here. She needed to know if there was anything in my past that would prevent me from doing my job. I told her what had happened to me and she listened with interest, before telling me that there were many other volunteers who also have experienced sexual assault in their past and that I didn't have to say anything to any of them unless I wanted to. I found that the more I talked about my past, the better I felt about it. It stopped defining who I was now and just became a part my past like it was supposed to be. And everyone has a past.

It was easy to talk to Heather. She made me open right up and she treated me with respect and never looked down at me. If I trusted anyone to run this training, it'd be her.

She started the discussion with an ice breaker game. We had to go around the room and tell two truths about ourselves and one lie. Then we had to guess which one was the lie that each person told. It helped us get to know each other.

The blonde beside me, Dianna, was interesting. She said that she was Russian, born in Thailand and an artist. I honestly didn't have a clue as to what was the lie because she looked like she could have been Russian but how was I supposed to know where she was born? Plus, how could I tell whether or not she was an artist? What kind of art did she do? It turned out that she lied about being Russian. Apparently, lots of people assume that she is and that's why she went with that lie.

Now it was my turn. A lie and two truths. Let's see…

"I have a girlfriend. I have a Black Belt in Martial Arts. I'm a singer." I figured that I'd just stretch the truth a bit; it'd make the lie more convincing.

They stared at me trying to discern the lie from the truths. Dianna spoke from next to me. "I bet you don't sing."

I laughed out loud at that. Me not sing? Ha!

"Why don't you sing a few bars, Rachel?" Heather stated. When we discussed my life story, of course my love for music came up. She knew I could sing.

I sang the first verse of the first song that came into my head, which happened to be 'Get it Right.'

"Wow. Guess I was wrong." Dianna laughed easily.

"You're not a Black Belt." Another girl, April, said with uncertainty.

I nodded at her. "You're right. I'm not a Black Belt…yet. But I do study Martial Arts and I will be someday."

A few of them smiled at me with what looked like pride. After the ice breaker was finished, we went around the room and told each other why we were here. I simply told them that I chose to do this because I needed to do a community service project for my Black Belt and that this is what I really wanted to do. Most were doing it for college internships or to add to their resume. It didn't matter why we were here, just that we _were_ here and we wanted to help people.

The first day of training was just a lot of facts and information. Nothing too daunting. I called Quinn afterwards.

"It went well." I spoke into the phone.

"Tell me about it."

I told her about the game we played and the lie I told. There was silence on the other line.

"Quinn?"

"Do you realize you told a room full of strangers that you were gay, Rachel?" She asked after a beat.

"I…yeah. I guess."

I swear I heard her smile over the phone. "I'm proud of you. You've come so far."

"Thanks." I said with a smile even though she couldn't see it.

The next day, Heather talked about how everyone will handle sexual assault differently. There is no right or wrong way to feel when someone violates or tries to violate your body. Whatever you feel, that is what you need to feel in that moment and so it's the right thing for you. It made me feel relieved to know that.

Afterward, Heather said that even though we may not be able to relate to everything that the person we are advocating for has been through…we can latch on to a common feeling and understand it best we can. Not all of us in the room have been through the same experiences, but Heather said that she was sure that at least one time in our lives we felt helpless. Or maybe, we felt like someone was taking advantage of us or belittling us. She told us to grab a partner and tell each other about a time when we felt victimized.

No matter how much better I was feeling about the whole situation, there was no way I was comfortable enough to tell a stranger about that part of me yet. So I settled on telling Dianna about being bullied.

We were sitting next to each other again, so we decided to just be partners. I told her about my high school experience about getting slushied and bullied and ridiculed. She listened with soft, kind eyes as I told my story.

"Those kids didn't get in trouble for doing stuff like that? What is slushying anyway?"

I told her.

"Seriously? That's messed up. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Part of the exercise was to tell each other about a past experience and then our partner would talk to us and try to react to the story. Heather said that it was important to feel each other's emotions, and not go right in and tell _your_ story to them. She said that oftentimes, people think that they are helping someone by sharing a similar experience they went through. But most of the time when someone is upset or hurting, they don't want to hear _your _story and have you tell them that you've been there too. What that person really needs is just for someone to listen to them and not judge. It made a lot of sense to me and I loved this exercise. I thought that Dianna responded to my story well. She didn't belittle me further. She simply agreed at how horrible it was and then with complete sincerity she said she was sorry I had to go through it. I believed her. And she didn't come off as pitying me, just understanding me.

Then it was my turn to listen to her.

"Last year, I was at a bar with my friends. A friend was turning 21 and we went out to celebrate. Someone slipped something in my drink and I don't remember much else other than waking up in the back seat of my car…I knew I was raped."

She told me the story without emotion. I find that is how I tell my story. I tell it as if it happened to someone else. I distance myself from the event. That's the only way to deal with it and that's what she was doing, I was sure of it.

"The thing is, I had a boyfriend. It was hard to be with him afterwards. I kept getting flashbacks and pieces of my memory would come back. We ended up breaking up, because it was hard for me to look at him after that. I know that he didn't do it, but…because I had no idea who had…sometimes I would see his face in my nightmares. I know it wasn't his fault…but…"

I let her pause for as long as she needed to but she never continued. I cannot believe she told me that story after I told her about my stupid bullying. Now I feel like I betrayed her somehow.

"Do you still have nightmares?" I asked her softly. All she did was nod. I swallowed hard. "Have they ever found out who did that to you?"

"No." She sighed. "I think that's the worst of it. He's still out there."

My breath hitches. At least my monster is dead.

"Does talking about it help?" I asked her.

She nodded, but barely. "Sometimes. I don't really talk about it though."

I nodded back. "I understand that."

We sat in silence for a while before I turned to her. "I admire you." She looked at me with confusion. "You have every right to shut the world out…yet you come here and want to help people. You're stronger than I could ever be."

She smiled genuinely at me. I knew that we'd be friends after that. Because I wanted a friend like her in my corner. And I wanted to be there for her, I felt a need to protect her. Because had I not had friends who cared…who knows where I'd be. If Fran and Judy hadn't stepped in…things could have turned out far differently for me.

I called Quinn on the way home. I couldn't tell her about the story that Dianna told me, because it wasn't my story to tell. Actually, once I started answering calls and becoming an advocate I wouldn't be able to tell Quinn any details. Everything said during training and out on call was confidential. We needed our clients to know they could trust us.

"Hey, babe. How'd it go today?"

"Today was harder than yesterday." I told her honestly. "I had the opportunity to share my story, and I couldn't. But maybe someday. I made a new friend though, Dianna. I think you'd like her."

"Did other people share their stories?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"I know you can't talk about it, so I won't ask details. But did hearing their stories help you?"

"Actually…yes."

"Then I'm happy for you." She answered lovingly.

**00000**

The next day was by far the hardest. We did role playing. We took turns playing a victim and the advocate. I hate using the word victim so I think I'll just call them client from now on. It was easier to play the advocate than I thought it would be. I was able to identify with each of the 'clients' that I spoke with. But when it was my turn to play the victim, I decided that I would get into character. The character being myself. I simply told my story, via role-play and listened as the soon-to-be advocates fumbled around trying to find the right words to say.

Apparently no one knew what to say about being almost raped by your significant other's father.

"Why'd you have to pick such a hard one?" One of the girls muttered when she was at a loss of words.

"You never know what you're going to encounter when you take a call. That's what this practice is for." Heather reiterated and the girl tried again.

She was better the second time, she realized that I wasn't trying to make her look bad but I was just trying to teach us all that things weren't always so cut and dry. When my turn as the client was finished, I caught the way Dianna was looking at me. I knew she knew that I was playing myself when she nodded her head silently at me when I sat beside her.

It actually helped me a bit to air out my dirty laundry with only Heather and Dianna knowing it was a true story. The rest asked Heather lots of questions about handling situations similar to the one we just role-played. That's when Heather gave me a wake-up call that I didn't know I needed.

"You said that sometimes we need to talk to the loved ones of our…clients." April said. "Would this situation be one of them? Because I can't imagine what the girlfriend or boyfriend would be going through when their own father tried to hurt their girlfriend."

Heather glanced at me and I felt Dianna's hand land on mine for a second before she pulled away. I smiled in appreciation because I knew it was her way of telling me it was okay.

"In this situation, you'd probably have to talk to everyone involved. Parents, girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever. But just so you know. Many times, you'll have to talk to loved ones because of a number of reasons that I mentioned on the first day. Some parents will hear their college kid has been raped at a party and jump to conclusions. 'What were you wearing? How much were you drinking?' But we have to let them know that their son or daughter could have been wasted and walking naked down the middle of the street…that still isn't an open invitation for someone to violate their body."

Everyone nodded in understanding so Heather continued. "You'll also get parents who feel like they failed, like they should have been there to do something."

My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach. My dads probably felt so helpless and here I was chewing their heads off this summer because they were walking around on eggshells around me. I assumed that they thought I was broken…but maybe they were broken, at least a little bit.

"And most importantly, the significant other…" Heather paused to make sure she had our attention. "He or she may not have been raped or assaulted, but that doesn't mean they don't feel pain in some way. The person they love was hurt and they have to live with that everyday as the person they care about oftentimes pulls away from them. Sometimes, couples can't get through this. We've put ourselves in the mindset of those who suffered the abuse…now try imagine that the person you love most in the world is the one who was raped. How would you feel? Would it change the way you looked at them? How would you feel if it changed the way they looked at you? If they no longer wanted to touch you? How hopeless would you feel if you couldn't protect the one person in this world you care about? Sometimes, we need to remember to talk to them too. Because when rape happens…it doesn't only affect one person."

I started to cry halfway through her speech, and thankfully Dianna's holding my hand again otherwise I probably would have ran out of the room. By the time Heather is done talking, I realize that everyone knows why I'm crying.

"I'm sorry I was insensitive earlier. I didn't realize you were telling your story when we role played." April apologized unnecessarily and I nodded at her to let her know that all is forgiven.

Heather dismissed training early and I hop on the first bus to New Haven. I call my dads on the way and tell them that I love them and apologize for my behavior over the summer. They tell me they love me and that they can't wait to see me over Christmas Break, which is coming up soon. I called Shelby after that, and then I call Judy.

"Hello, dear." She answered happily.

"Judy." I'm almost crying again. "I wanted to let you know that I have always appreciated everything you have done for me. You're like a mother to me and I love you. I'm sorry if I didn't always show my appreciation, especially since graduation."

"Rachel, honey, you don't have to apologize."

"I want to thank you. For everything."

"You're more than welcome."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel. You're like a daughter to me. And I owe you a hug when you get home." She told me.

"I'll hold you to that." I smiled before I ended the phone call.

I called Kurt next, to tell him that I'm on my way to Quinn's. I explained what happened and apologized to him as well. He cried right along with me by the end of our conversation.

I texted the rest of my friends. I apologized to those I felt I owed an apology to and thanked them all for sticking beside me. Puck responded with 'You always stuck by us, I'm more than happy to return the favor.'

However, Santana was well, Santana.

**From Santana: I'm awesome, tell me something I don't know.**

**From Rachel: You're modest.**

**From Santana: Fuck modesty. I'm the shit and we both know it.**

**From Rachel: Love you too, Santana.**

**From Santana: Whatever ;)**

I walked right to Quinn's dorm and called her when I got there.

"Hey, did it run over today? I was waiting to hear from you." She said as she answered her phone.

"Will you let me in, I'm outside." I told her between silent sobs.

She opened the door for me less than two minutes after I told her I was here. She must have run all the way down to me. As soon as the door opened, she pulled me in for a tight hug and then led me to her room. Sydney saw the sad state I was in, gave me a quick hug, and silently exited the room.

"What happened?" Quinn asked when we were alone.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." I whimpered and I can see the confusion etched on her face.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I failed to realize how affected you were by what happened to me. Sure, him being your father only compounded the situation. But that's not even the important part…is it?"

Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but she didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to see it. Whether you were in a wheelchair or not and whether he was your father or not…someone tried to hurt me and it affects you just as it would have affected me had it happened to you. I…" I sobbed and tried to steady my breaths. "If someone, anyone, would have tried to rape you…I would have been a mess. I would want to help you in any way I could just so I knew that I wasn't as useless as I felt. I would have wanted to be the one to make you feel better. To heal you. I would have wanted to strangle or castrate whoever it was that hurt you. But mostly, I would have lived in fear that you'd push me away. That you'd never get better and you'd never want me to touch you again. I would have probably felt worse that it happened to you than I did when it happened to me."

I dispel a quivering breath before I closed the distance between myself and the love of my life. I wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs and kiss her gently. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see the pain you were in. I'm sorry I let others help me when you wanted to be that person so badly. I promise that I'm not going anywhere. And I promise that I will get through this _with _you from here on out. I love you Quinn, I never stopped loving you." I kissed her again. "Please forgive me."

She kissed me back as she ran her hands through my hair. "There's nothing to forgive. You had a lot to go through Rachel; I'd have hated it if you focused on my healing rather than your own." We kissed again. "I'm glad you're doing better, because Rach, it killed me to see you in pain."

I led her to the bed and held her all night long. We talked more about my last few days as well as how her musical was going. She only had one more song to write. We talked all night long, about everything we could think of. Before I dozed off, I whispered to her. "By the way, before I leave I have to see you in your cheerleading uniform."

She grinned at me darkly. "As long as you also see me _out _of it."

I smiled back and then kissed her firmly. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

As I was falling into a deep slumber, I promised myself that I was never going to make the same mistakes again; I was never going to take her love for granted. I vowed right then that I would dedicate my life to letting her know what exactly she means to me.

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Up next, Quinn's POV as her play debuts and their friends all come to support her.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Quinn's POV:**

I was extremely nervous sitting in front of Leroy and Hiram Berry. Santana and Brittany had taken Rachel out shopping, per my request. It was the day after Christmas, and we were all in Lima for our Winter Break. I told the Berry men ahead of time that I wished to speak with them and no matter how much I pumped myself up for this, I wasn't prepared for the way that my whole body trembled under their gaze.

"Are you ever going to speak, Quinn?" Hiram teased. He made a show of looking at his watch. "It's been ten minutes."

"Leave her be, honey, it's obvious she's already nervous." Leroy chastised his husband as he put a calming hand on my knee.

Ever since we had gotten back to Lima, Rachel's parents have been overly nice to me. They even pulled me aside the day we got home and apologized for shutting me out during the summer. According to them, they hadn't thought to invite me with them on their little road trip at the beginning of summer because they were so concerned with keeping Rachel away from Lima they didn't realize that maybe I would have also liked to be away from Lima at that time. Plus, they were sorry for separating us when it was clear that we would have gotten through the entire ordeal better together.

It hurt when they had blatantly ignored me. But when they apologized and said that they had basically forgotten about me, it only deepened the hurt. I appreciate that they had apologized and were trying to make it up to me, but the damage had been done. I used to feel like I was a part of their family, but now it felt like they didn't see it that way. Not the way I wanted them to anyway. Which is what made what I was about to ask them even more difficult.

"I wanted to talk to you guys, but before I ask you what I came to ask you…I wanted to get something else off my mind. You guys really hurt me when you didn't include me in your family vacation. I know that you were helping Burt out by driving Kurt home so I shouldn't be jealous that he was included, but Rachel's my girlfriend and she was about to relive the most difficult moment of her life…and you shut me out. You didn't even give me the chance to be there for her."

"Quinn…" Hiram's gentle smile disappeared to be replaced by pleading eyes.

"Please, allow me to finish before I don't have the courage to do so." He nodded. "You guys have been amazing to me, and so supportive of my relationship with Rachel. In fact, I have considered you like my own dads. And Rachel has told me that she feels the same way about my mom. That we're all one big family."

"We are." Leroy confirmed.

"That's why it hurts so much that you didn't even think about me when you made your decisions about what you were going to do to help Rachel. I wanted to be with her. But more importantly, I didn't want to be alone. I had family and friends in Lima, but do you realize how hard it was to be back in Lima without Rachel? You took that from me, and…and I thought I could trust you…"

"You can."

"Until the next time you do something in Rachel's best interest that doesn't involve me." I sighed because I felt like I was sounding like a spoiled brat. This isn't how I wanted this conversation to go. "I love that you look after Rachel, and I know that you thought you were doing what's best for her. But…I guess, what I'm asking is that you allow me to do that from now on. To take care of her and do things for her. I…I am asking for your permission to marry your daughter. I promise that…"

"Quinn…you don't need to convince us. We know you love her." Leroy said with a smile.

"Is that…I mean, are you giving us your blessing?" I asked, just to be certain.

Hiram laughed out loud. "Of course you have our blessing." Then he turned to his husband. "I won't even have to fake a seizure to try and stop this wedding."

I couldn't help blushing at his comment. Knowing that he didn't approve of Rachel's wedding to Finn always warmed my heart.

When I left the Berry's, I stopped by Shelby's house. After playing with Beth for a half an hour, I turned my attention to the matter at hand. "I just got back from the Berry's. I asked Rachel's dads for their blessing…I'm going to propose to Rachel."

Shelby smiled at me softly. "I think that's wonderful Quinn. I admire you for keeping with traditions."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay with it as well."

Shelby's eyebrow shot up. "You're asking my permission to marry Rachel?"

I nodded slightly. "You are connected to both of us and I'll of course hope for Beth to be the flower girl, so I figured that I should make sure you're okay with us getting married."

Shelby's smile widened. "I've never seen either of you happier than when you're together." She took my hand in hers. "I can't believe the change I've seen in you since…"

"Since I went for a ride on the crazy train?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge but she chuckled in response.

"I was trying to think of a more…tactful description but that will work."

"I date Rachel; I've given up on tactful ages ago." I offered with a smile.

"Nonsense, the truth is…you bring out the best in each other. I hated the thought of her giving up her dreams for some guy. As a mother, even just her biological one, it killed me to see her making the wrong decisions when there was nothing I could do about it."

"It killed me too, almost literally." I said flatly and Shelby shook her head as she leveled me with a chastising look. I simply shrugged it off.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Shelby excused herself and left the room. I sat back on the floor beside Beth and we colored together until Shelby returned. She chatted happily with me about her dance classes and vocal lessons. She may look like me, but she's a replica of Rachel all the way. It's amazing really, since Shelby didn't raise Rachel.

"I have something for you, Quinn." She said as she sat down beside us. Then she took my free hand and placed something in it.

When I opened my hand, my mouth dropped in shock. "Shelby…"

"It was my mother's engagement ring. I inherited it when she died. I've never had the chance or need to wear it, so I'd like you to use it."

I stared at the ring in awe. It was beautiful. Perhaps more beautiful than the one I bought for Rachel. "I already bought her one." I confessed with a small voice.

Shelby smiled but had tears in her eyes. "I'm sure it's lovely." She made sure that she kept eye contact with me as she continued to speak. "But don't you want one as well? Don't you want people to know you're taken? That you belong to someone special, that you're Rachel's?"

Hell yes, I did. "Yeah." I mumbled as I rolled the ring between my fingertips.

"You can give her whatever one you choose, and then you can wear the other. If you'd like." She told me.

Beth became aware of the conversation and reached for the ring. I smiled at my daughter, and then looked at Shelby. "What about Beth? Don't you want her to have it?"

Hearing her name, Beth climbed on my lap and made herself confortable. It still amazed me that my daughter had just turned five years old. She'll be starting school in the fall. I let her play with my hands and she put the ring on my finger. "It's pretty, Quinn."

"I know it is, sweetie." I tell her as I admire it. I love the way the ring looks on my hand, it makes it almost feel official.

"Where's Rachel, today? Why didn't she come here with you?" She asked as she climbed off of me and went back to coloring.

"She's shopping with Santana and Brittany, I had a few things I wanted to do so I didn't go with them."

Beth signed her name at the bottom of the picture. "Here. This is for you guys."

I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall so Beth saw me crying. "Did my picture make you sad?" She frowned. "I can color you a different one."

"Sweetie, I love the picture. That's why I'm crying. These are happy tears."

"You're silly." Beth smiled at me before returning her attention back to her coloring book.

"I do want Beth to have it someday. I figured you guys could pass it down to her, if you want to." Shelby admitted once the silence had become too much for her.

I nearly cried again at the idea of being able to pass something so meaningful along to Beth. I decided to go before I get too carried away with my emotions. I sai goodbye to them then walked toward the door to leave when Shelby interrupted my departure. "You might want to take off the ring, Rachel's pretty smart…I'm sure she'll figure out your plans if you leave her a clue like that."

I stared wide-eyed at Shelby before hastily taking the ring off and walking out the door. I thanked her one last time for the ring.

When I return home, Fran and my mom were waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked excitedly.

"You're still alive I see." Fran smirked. She knew how nervous I was about the Berry men.

"As if they'd say 'no' to you dear." My Mom replied as she wrapped me in a hug.

"It still didn't make things any easier." I pulled out the ring that Shelby gave me. "This was Shelby's mother's. She wants me and Rachel to have it and then when the time comes, we get to pass it along to Beth." I explained with a teary eyed smile.

When I looked up from admiring the ring, I noticed that my mom was in tears as well. I shook my head with a smirk; it must be in the genes.

"So when are you gonna pop the big question, Q?" Fran asked.

"It's a surprise. But I know she'll love it." I smiled wide at her and then left the room. Now that my errands were completed, I wanted nothing more than to see Rachel so I called Santana to let her know that she could stop stalling and let Rachel come home now.

**000000**

Winter Break flew by. It always did. I threw a Superman themed birthday party for Rachel, which she and Brittany absolutely loved. Of course all the boys did too; however, Puck asked if it was some fetish the two of us had. Then he wanted to know if I ever dress up as Supergirl for Rachel because that'd be 'epic.' I had to admit, Rachel would probably love it if I did dress up for her and I put it on my list of things to do.

After Rachel's party was out of the way, we did our mandatory visits. Mr. and Mrs. Shue (he married Emma this past fall) and Coach Sylvester were first on our lists. Coach asked me how Yale's cheerleading team was and I told her that we weren't the Cheerios but we were still a pretty good team. I also mentioned that Rachel's been to every one of the games at which I cheered. I teased Coach and said that it was probably because she always had a thing for me in a cheerleader's uniform (causing Rachel to blush and smack my leg playfully). To which Coach gave me a knowing look before saying, "If you wanna borrow a Cheerios uniform while your home, let me know."

I definitely took Coach up on her offer. Sex that night was AMAZING! Which only made me even more intent on purchasing a Supergirl outfit.

My family celebrated Hanukah with the Berry's, and Fran's boyfriend Eli also joined us again this year (I think they're getting pretty serious). Mom still insisted on celebrating Christmas, even though both of her daughters were planning on converting to Judaism. After the holidays and my going around getting permission to propose to Rachel, she and I went to New York a few days early so that we could celebrate the New Year in Time's Square just like she always wanted to do. Her friends joined us and we all went back to Rachel's to drink; ringing in the New Year properly.

With all of that out of the way, I had to put all of my focus in putting the play together. I had finished writing it prior to our break, and now it was time to cast it. I had originally wanted Tess and Haley to play me and Rachel for obvious reasons, but neither of them was capable of singing some of the pieces. So regrettably we had to open the auditions. With something so close to my heart, I was harsh on all those who auditioned. I didn't feel like any of them were good enough to play Rachel. But I knew that we had to choose someone or else the play would never make it to the stage.

We settled on casting a brunette with an amazing voice (I reluctantly admitted) by the name of Naya. A brunette named Riley, who I knew from a few of the Gay-Straight Alliance meetings, ended up getting cast as 'Satan.' And I won the part as myself, though if you think about it…if anyone else beat me at playing myself that would be depressing. I was pleased with the choices we made and called Rachel as soon as the casting was complete. She immediately congratulated me on getting the part and told me that she knew I would. Then she asked about the rest of the cast.

"Is Naya as talented as I am?" Rachel asked causing me to chuckle.

"She'll do your character justice, Rach. Okay?"

"So she is talented." She stated before asking. "Is she prettier than me?"

"Rachel."

"Shelby called confirming our plans. She's coming out with Beth to watch your play, and then we'll all head to the City and sight see. Also, she's going to the recording studio to sing a song for the album I'm working on. Mercedes, Santana and Puck mentioned participating as well. I also recorded a new solo. I can't wait for you to hear it. The album's coming together nicely."

"We are still going to sing together as well, right?"

"Of course. You said we could use 'Pretending,' so that will be a great duet for us. But I also wanted to sing the song 'Stars Align' with you. You know, the one I sang to you for your birthday?"

Of course I know. I made her record that song for me and play it on repeat often. "You want to sing that song with me?"

"It's our song, of course I want to sing it with you."

I'm so proud of her. I've heard most of the songs she's been working on, she's very talented and that's not just me saying it because she's my girlfriend. The tracks she's recorded so far have been flawless. The song she sang with Kurt turned out well, though no one doubted it would. And she put something really great together with Kris and Kari. Plus, she recorded 'Get it Right' which remains one of my favorite performances she's ever done.

"Then I'd love to sing it with you." I smiled. "What's your new solo called?"

"A Place for Me."

She sang the first verse and chorus to me and I thought it sounded wonderful, as usual. Sad and a bit heartbreaking, but beautiful.

"I wrote it while I was on that road trip with my dads this past summer." She explained. "I didn't finish it until recently, but it was something that I wrote then."

I'm glad she told me that, because I worried when I heard some of the lyrics ('Is there a life out there that I have yet to find? Where I'm not alone, nor could I ever be. Is there a world out there? One that's made for me.') that she may still be feeling down.

She started to sing softly again.

'I was walking down a lonely path,

when I realized I wasn't alone.

I opened my eyes

then I could see,

she felt better by improving me.

Together all of us

have what it takes

to make it through our lives

and learn from our mistakes.

I'm no longer alone,

or maybe I never was.'

My eyes were watering by the time she stopped singing.

"I wrote the rest during Christmas Break, it was nice to be back home with all the people who love me. And in case you're wondering, that includes you." She told me.

There was a time not long ago, when Rachel wouldn't have admitted to enjoying being back in Lima. It's good to see her progress. The truth was, this time I also enjoyed being back in Lima. The taint of my father will always be there, but at least it isn't debilitating anymore.

**000000**

Over the last several weeks, I've been busy with the play preparation. Between that and cheerleading, as well as Rachel's volunteering at the YWCA, we didn't really get a chance to visit each other. We made sure to Skype every night, and we texted each other often throughout the day but last week I went to see her because she had a particularly hard day. She had been on call and it was the first time that she had to go to the hospital to meet with a client. I knew that it would be difficult for her and even though she couldn't talk about it, I wanted to be there for her. I'm glad I went because she was surprised and excited to see me. I was able to cheer her up a bit as we watched Funny Girl and The Sound of Music and cuddled all night. The next morning, she helped me run lines for the play, though it was a bit like foreplay for us and we did end up in her bedroom.

I was nervous when opening night arrived, but Rachel was there in the front row. It was just a workshop we were doing for the Drama Club so we only had a few shows we actually performed for an audience but it seemed to go over well. Still, I was grateful that Rachel was there to support me. I loved the look of pride on her face when she told me how amazing the show was, how amazing I was.

The show ends this evening and my friends and family are making the trip out here to see it. Santana and Brittany are spending the week with us for Spring Break, but also Mom, Fran, the Berry men, Shelby, Beth, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie and Nicci are coming. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and all of her friends are going to be here as well, not to mention the rest of my friends from Yale. I'm overwhelmed by the support that I have, but mostly I just want to make Rachel proud and show the world our story (or at least a part of it).

Everyone decided to meet out in the courtyard so we could visit a bit before I have to go and get my make-up and hair done. I greeted Rachel with a chaste kiss before I sat on a picnic table and pulled her on my lap. The group from New York was the first to arrive, besides my friends here, so we all started to converse.

"I still can't believe you all made it." I looked at them in awe.

"Not my choice. Rachel bribed us with her 'you better do this or else' cookies." Kris teased. Though the cookie idea sounded so much like Rachel that I wondered if his statement was at least a little bit true.

"That's not true! I baked you the cookies _after _you all said you'd come, they were 'thank you' cookies." Rachel pouted and I kissed her temple as I smiled at her.

"In all honesty, we wouldn't miss it. You're our friend Quinn, and if you're half as talented as Rachel is then this will be an amazing show." Kari told me.

She knew I could sing, at least somewhat but they didn't have a clue about my storytelling or acting abilities (which now that I had so many people watching me, I suddenly felt insecure about).

"I came because I wanted to see Santana's reaction to the story." Blaine said with an easy smile and immediately broke any lingering tension that I was feeling.

"Who's Santana?" Dianna asked as she looked around the group for an answer.

"Satan herself." Tess mused.

"She's not that bad." Haley replied. But when Tess opened her mouth to argue, Haley softly placed her hand on the blonde's arm and Tess's mouth snapped shut without further argument.

I had to roll my eyes. Tess didn't even realize how similar she was to my Latina best friend. The way that Haley could calm Tess down with a look or the way that Tess guarded Haley with her life, they were just as similar to Brittany and Santana as they were me and Rachel.

"Who's not that bad?" Santana asked as she surprised us with her presence.

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear." I said with a smirk and she raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say a word.

Rachel was out of my lap and hugging Santana before I could process it. Then she made her way over to Brittany. I stood up and hugged them both as well before Kurt and Blaine greeted Santana with a nod and Brittany with a hug.

Santana plopped herself on the picnic table, taking the space I just vacated. I scowled at her and she simply crossed one leg over the other and addressed the group. "Whatever they said about me is an absolute lie." She paused for a beat. "I am far worse than they told you I was."

Rachel snorted. "How do you know we were being nice? We could have said that you were a loud mouthed, sex-crazed lunatic who was the biggest bitch they'd ever meet."

I noticed the looks that Rachel's new friends shared. April, Heather and Dianna didn't have a clue about the dynamic between Rachel and Santana and they looked slightly worried.

Santana smiled at Rachel and sighed before addressing the group again. "Looks like they were rather accurate."

Most of the group burst out in laughter, except the newbies. I turned toward them to explain. "We went to high school together. Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and I. And Santana and Rachel well…I honestly think that besides Brittany, Rachel's the only one that can get away with saying…inappropriate things to Santana."

"Yeah, one time Rachel told Santana that she'd only ever be able to work on a stripper pole. Or so I heard." Kurt mused but Santana stiffened at the statement.

"Rachel Berry." Dianna chastised. "How could you say such a thing?"

Rachel bit her lip nervously before whispering. "I've always regretted saying that." Then she turned to Santana. "You know it's not true and I am sincerely sorry for saying it."

Santana smiled tight lipped and nodded at her but I could tell that it still bothered her. Santana, like me, actually took the things Rachel said to us to heart. We both admired the girl for her talent, thoughtfulness and her ability to forgive. The thing is, we didn't realize that she also took the things we said to her to heart. We were all so naïve back then.

"Santana often said far worse to Rachel and the rest of us." Kurt spoke up in defense of his best friend. I would have defended Rachel but I was sort of hoping the whole topic would get dropped so that we didn't have to re-hash the past.

"I don't think this is really the time, Kurt." I tell him.

His eyes widened. "Yes, of course." He glanced at Santana regrettably. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Don't I know it." She muttered and Brittany wrapped her in a hug.

"Santana seems harmless to me." April replied earning chuckles from the rest of us.

"Then you clearly don't know me…yet." Santana growled playfully causing the girl to jump back reflexively.

I had to admit that Rachel's newest friends were a nice addition to our group, I really liked them. We got to hang out when I spent New Year's in New York with Rachel. They are genuinely nice and I was proud of myself for not being jealous of them. But they didn't know the rest of our friends yet, and things were already getting awkward.

After forcing the conversation into safer topics like everyone's summer plans, we are joined by the group from Lima. They had driven rather than flown, so it took them quite a while to get here.

I hugged my mom and Fran and Rachel did the same to her dads. Mike wrapped Rachel in a hug and then picked her up and twirled her in a circle. Her giggle was music to my ears. I love their friendship. Soon my view was blocked by Puck so I greeted him first before moving on to the others. Puck gravitated over to Sydney, and suddenly I didn't feel so bad about them starting possibly something (if that meant that she'd stop crushing on my girlfriend). Then I knelt down and hugged Beth tightly, forcing the girl to giggle loudly. When I stood up I saw several sets of eyes on me. They darted between me and Beth and I knew they saw the resemblance.

"Whoa, it's mini-me." Sydney breathed out.

Richard, Brooke, Haley and Tess nodded in agreement. Then when Rachel hugged Shelby, before standing beside her to talk to Mercedes and Tina, my friends' eyes widened again.

"It's eerie…I mean…there's two of her." Richard whispered to Brooke but I could hear him.

"Can you say, MILF?" Tess blurted out and that got everyone's attention.

Both Rachel and Shelby blushed when they realized that the conversation had been about them. Shelby shot an awkward glance at Puck who ran his hand through his Mohawk. Both Rachel and I noticed the action and shifted awkwardly. Guess we weren't the only ones that saw it.

"Puck, please tell me you didn't fu-" Rachel was closest to Santana so she clamped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"This day just got a whole lot more interesting." Kahlan chuckled.

I don't know what the hell I was thinking bringing everyone together. I should have remembered what happened last time and how our friends tend to forget the adults presence and just say what's on their minds.

At least our last performance went off without a hitch. I didn't mess up any of my lines and as usual, Naya did an amazing job playing Rachel. Not that there is any real comparison. But she got the personality down pat and she sang superbly. The audience laughed as 'Satan' kept trying to come up with schemes to get us together that would ultimately backfire. She had us pretend to like a boy just to make each other jealous and fight over him. Then she convinced Rachel to join the football team so I'd notice her, and she had me join glee club. But every time we spent more time together, it'd end in a screaming match where we'd say things that we couldn't take back.

The view times where Satan wasn't involved, we actually got along. Rachel talked me in to rejoining glee when my character thought that she needed to quit to keep her popularity. And when Rachel was injured (playing football) I accompanied her to the doctor and we bonded and sang a duet together. There were just a few moments here and there that made the audience root for us. They could see our chemistry and were left wondering if we'd ever get it right.

And when we finally confessed our feelings to each other…in a heated scene in the bathroom (following Prom), I heard the audience sigh contentedly. Of course I left out the slap; I didn't want anyone to really know that I actually hit Rachel. It remains one of my biggest regrets.

The audience got a kick out of Satan again when we finally came out to our friends and she tried to take the credit for hooking us up. Riley played Satan (Santana) to perfection. Also the songs flowed beautifully with the story and I could tell it was a rousing success because of the standing ovation we received. My eyes found Rachel's and I could once again see the pride swarming from her face. I would never get sick of seeing that look on her face. We took our bows and exited the stage. I was greeted shortly after by my girlfriend, who had a bouquet of red roses along with a few irises.

"You were brilliant. The play was fantastic. The girl who played me however…"

I chuckled and claimed her lips for a kiss. "You were saying?" I teased when I pulled away.

She rolled her eyes and scuffed her foot on the floor. "Nevermind."

"That's more like it." I smirked at her, and then led her away to meet the others.

We all went out to eat and everyone seemed to have a good time. Santana kept talking about how amazing her character was in the play and that there wouldn't be a 'Faberry' if it wasn't for her. I couldn't help smiling at her, as if she had anything to do with me and Rachel getting together. Then I realized that she did encourage me to go after her and she was helpful giving me advice when I thought I lost her.

The Lima bunch rented a couple of hotel rooms so we went back there after we finished eating. We spent the rest of the night swimming and enjoying each other's company. It was nice to be surrounded by so many people who mean the world to me.

After sleeping in the next morning, some of them headed back to Lima. But Santana, Brittany, Shelby, Beth, Puck, Mercedes and I accompanied Rachel and the rest of the New York bunch back to the city. We spent two days being tourists and showing Beth our favorite places: the Central Park Zoo (which Brittany also loved), the Empire State Building, and a few museums. We even took a ferryboat ride and went to see the Statue of Liberty. Santana would never admit it, but I know she had as much fun as the rest of us did. Shelby took a ton of pictures and burned them on CD's for Puck, Rachel and me. Then we went to the recording studio and Rachel set down some tracks. She sang with Puck, then Shelby, Mercedes and finally Santana.

The day before they left for Lima, we took Beth to her first Broadway show. Of course it was 'Wicked.' And it didn't even matter that I had seen it before; it was amazing to see it with my daughter and my girlfriend together.

After Puck, Shelby, and Beth headed home, the rest of us went clubbing and enjoyed the NYC nightlife. It felt amazing to hold Rachel after so many days being so close to her yet feeling so far away. As I grinded into her, I let my lust wash over me. I knew that once Spring Break was over, we'd be right back into preparation for exams and everything else as the school year ended. Plus, Rachel and I had a European vacation to prepare for. And I still had an engagement to plan…

**A/N: The Europe Trip is next! So any sights you'd like our girls to see, let me know! Also, there are going to be only 6 or 7 more chapters of this story. Thanks so much to those who have followed it this far, your support means everything to me.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks so much for everyone's wonderful suggestions! I took them into account as well as did LOTS of research of my own (which is why it took so long to update this) and I think I came up with places and things that Rachel and Quinn would want to do. It's a Very Faberry Vacation! There is some smut, but mostly it's just wonderful fluff…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn knew that when she got back from New York City after Spring Break, her friends would have lots of questions. She saw the looks on their faces when they saw Beth and again when they saw Shelby. They knew about Quinn being pregnant; they didn't realize, however, that Quinn still kept in constant contact with her daughter.

Just as she expected, her friends were in her room waiting for her when she arrived back in New Haven.

"You can bombard me with questions, or just let me explain." Quinn said as she collapsed on her bed.

She closed her eyes and waited for the questions, but they never came. Slowly she peeked open an eye and saw her friends staring at her impatiently. She sighed and sat back up as she opened both eyes. She let her eyes wander over each person in the room.

"You knew I was pregnant, and obviously kept Beth…she was adopted by Shelby. Rachel's biological mom." Quinn studied their faces. "We stay in contact. Shelby is trying to stay in Rachel's life and I'm trying to stay in Beth's. It works for both of us."

They nodded wordlessly, hoping Quinn would continue.

"Puck's the dad." She glanced at Sydney, who had an indecipherable look on her face. "He's a good guy. He's great with Beth, and had I been older I would have kept her and raised her with him…not _with _him but, you know." She sighed again. "I cheated on Finn with Puck. I lost my virginity and got pregnant in one foul swoop."

Their faces turned from curiosity to concern.

"That's when I joined glee club, and essentially got to know Rachel. The rest, as they say, is history." Quinn finished and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Finn…as in Rachel's Finn?" Sydney asked.

Quinn growled. "He's not her _anything. _I'm hers. But Finn was engaged to her; that is correct."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that your daughter and your girlfriend are sisters." Tess stated incredulously.

Quinn grimaced. "Could you please never say that again?"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Brooke stated carefully. "Why of all people did you let Shelby adopt your daughter?"

Taking a deep breath and releasing the air slowly, Quinn closed her eyes as she spoke. "Giving up Beth was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I didn't want to lose her forever and I figured that if I gave her to someone I knew…then maybe I'd still get to be in her life. I had planned on giving her to my teacher and his wife, because well…nevermind. Anyway, she turned out to be a psycho. Then Shelby came around…and by that time…I was sort of developing feelings for Rachel. I stupidly thought that if Shelby had Beth and I got to stay in Beth's life…I'd also get to know Rachel better."

"It seemed to work out." Richard commented with a nod.

"I hadn't realized at the time that Rachel and Shelby had a falling out. Rachel showed up at my door in the middle of the night the first day of summer…crying. When Shelby adopted Beth after discarding Rachel…it hurt her. I hurt her. We bonded that summer over…everything. But when school started up and she was still with Finn, we sort of drifted. _I _drifted because my feelings grew stronger and there was nothing I could do about it. Then the Prom fiasco happened and then New York…I sort of went off the deep end for a while after that. Dyed my hair pink, got the Ryan Seacrest tattoo, and a nose ring. I also took up smoking for a bit. Then Shelby came back with Beth and I wanted to kidnap her." She noticed her friends' terrified faces. "Rachel talked me out of it. Anyway, I started turning my life around…then the accident happened."

They were embraced in silence. Quinn looked from face to face. "Someone say something."

"How'd you…survive all that? Because right after the accident and getting together with Rachel…well, you know…" Haley whispered. "How'd you get through it all?"

A small smile graced Quinn's lips as she replied. "I shrugged."

**00000**

She waited for everyone to leave before calling Rachel.

"You stole my line." Rachel said after Quinn explained everything to her.

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry about that." Then she relaxed on the bed and continued to talk to her girlfriend. "Please tell me it went better with your friends."

"I'd say it was about the same. To say they were shocked would be an understatement."

Quinn smiled into the phone. It was nice to finally have everything out in the open. Now she could focus on her trip with Rachel. "Are you ready for Europe, Rachel Berry?"

"Is Europe ready for Rachel Berry? That should have been your question." The brunette giggled.

"I can't wait to spend three months alone with you."

"Sure you won't get sick of me?" Rachel teased.

"Never." Quinn breathed. Because that was the truth. If her dreams came true, she'd spend forever with Rachel and it still wouldn't be enough.

"We're still celebrating our two year anniversary in New York before we go, right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. Nothing fancy. Catching Fire comes out the weekend before, so we can go to the theatres and see it together."

"Sounds perfect."

**0000000**

The few weeks leading up to their trip couldn't come fast enough for Quinn. She packed her bags and headed to New York to spend the weekend with Rachel before they caught their flight.

Both girls had been excited for the movie, and were happy to see it together. However, as they sat in the darkened theater, Quinn couldn't help thinking that the date Rachel created for her in the auditorium of their high school was far more enjoyable. Still, she cuddled up to her girlfriend and watched the drama and action unfold in front of her.

After their movie and dinner, they returned to Rachel's empty apartment. Kurt had already left for the summer, which made Quinn's ecstatic. They were enjoying pleasant conversation and listening to soft music (sipping on some wine that Kari gave Rachel for this very occasion).

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Rachel suggested with a slight huskiness to her voice.

"We can…" Quinn whispered as she started sucking hard on the brunette's neck. "Or, I could just take you out here…"

Rachel's breath hitched at Quinn's words. "Here's fine." She croaked as Quinn's fingers began to wander south.

Before they got to their destination, Quinn pulled away abruptly and smirked when Rachel growled in dissatisfaction. "You're such a tease."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I have every intention of taking you right here, Miss Berry…but I wanted to give you your present first."

And just like that Rachel went from horny to greedy as she held out her hands and chanted, "Gimme, Gimme!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the bedroom to change into the surprise she got for Rachel. She prayed that Rachel would find her sexy in a Supergirl outfit, otherwise she'd feel like an ass. She took a deep breath and strutted out of the bedroom. Her short skirt swayed with each step and her torso was exposed for the brunette to see.

Rachel's eyes locked on the costumed blonde and darkened instantly. Her eyes were dark with lust while her panties were dripping with desire. She let out a guttural moan causing the blonde to smirk proudly. Rachel licked her lips as she dragged her eyes up the blonde's lithe figure. Red boots, tone legs, a skirt that barely covered _anything, _toned abs, pert breasts, a deliciously exposed neck, bruised lips from their earlier make-out session, and eyes as dark as she'd ever seen them.

"Wow." Was all that Rachel was able to breathe out.

"Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?" Quinn asked playfully.

Rachel swallowed thickly. "Definitely a good 'wow.'" She stood up and quickly closed the distance between herself and the blonde. As her lips latched on to Quinn's pulse point, the blonde gripped her girlfriend's hips hard and whimpered.

"I thought you were delectable in a cheerleading uniform but…wow."

Quinn giggled. She seemed to have broken her usually verbose lover. "Delectable? Do tell me more." Quinn lowered her voice seductively as she shoved Rachel against the nearest wall.

"Mouth-watering, scrumptious, delicious…" Rachel breathed out, accenting each word with a kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Mmm." Quinn grabbed the brunette's wrists and held them above her head. "So…basically, you're telling me you want to…savor me…"

Rachel gulped and nodded her head, her eyes locked on the blonde's.

"You want to do things to me…with that mouth of yours…"

Rachel nodded vigorously as she licked her lips. Quinn couldn't help licking her own as she stared at Rachel, then she spoke with a sultry voice. "How about I let you do whatever you want to do to me…"

With those words, Rachel thrust her hips forward into the blonde. She was desperately trying to get some friction where she needed it. Quinn thrust back, their bodies pressed tightly together and against the wall.

"But first…I get to do whatever I want to you…"

"Please…Quinn, I need you." Rachel begged causing the blonde to smirk.

"Where do you need me?" Quinn asked as she nibbled on the brunette's earlobe. "Use your words, Miss Berry."

Rachel's breath hitched again. "I can't." She whined. "I…I…please…"

Quinn braced Rachel's wrists with one hand, still holding them above their heads. Then with the other hand, she moved slowly (threateningly) down the brunette's body. Rachel's hips bucked against her again, and she bucked back.

"Tell me, do you want my fingers…or my tongue…"

Rachel whimpered and bucked harder against the blonde, and then she turned her head and connected their lips. The kiss was desperate and forceful (and the hottest kiss Quinn had ever received). The blonde whimpered into it, completely losing herself and the character she had established.

She didn't even complain when Rachel's hands were freed and wrapped around her ass as she picked her up. Quinn's legs quickly wrapped around her girlfriend's waist as Rachel walked to the bedroom. Before Quinn could argue, she was on her back on the bed and Rachel was ripping off her clothes. By that time, Quinn didn't want to argue. Now, she wanted Rachel to take charge. She wanted Rachel to have her and would comply with any request the brunette had for her.

But no request was made; Rachel had made quick work of discarding her own clothes along with Quinn's. Then the brunette started kissing her way up Quinn's body, starting at her right ankle. When she got to Quinn's dripping wet core, she placed a soft kiss there and continued on (even as Quinn thrust against Rachel's face, begging for more contact where she needed it the most).

"Who's teasing now?" Quinn whined as she threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair and tried to stop the brunette's northward trek.

Rachel allowed Quinn to lead her back to her throbbing center, and took the blonde's clit in her mouth as she sucked it roughly. Again, Quinn thrust her hips upward as her hands held Rachel's mouth in place.

"Fuck!" Quinn cried out.

Rachel continued to focus on the blonde's clit, rolling in with her tongue.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Quinn breathed as her eyes rolled back in her head. She untangled her fingers from the brunette's hair, and instead gripped the bed sheets.

Rachel stayed where she was, but released the nub after nipping at it slightly. Then she licked the length of Quinn's slit, painfully slowly. She made her way back up to the blonde's mouth, and they kissed passionately. The blonde moaned as she tasted herself on Rachel's tongue. As they kissed, Rachel's hand found its way to Quinn's opening and she unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside.

Quinn came quickly when Rachel began thrusting harder and deeper, and the blonde screamed her girlfriend's name as loud as she could.

Rachel collapsed beside her, breathing erratically. Quinn's fingers traced the girl's jaw line, then through the valley of her breasts, and finally cupped the brunette's hot heat. "Looks like the whole Supergirl thing was a good idea." She mused as she stuck two fingers inside her girlfriend and worked to bring the girl over the edge. Just before she did, however, she made her way down to her core and finished her off with her tongue.

**0000**

After a few rounds of love-making, the girls fell asleep tangled in each other's arms. When they woke the next morning, Quinn was more content than she had been in awhile. She was excited about what was in store for them.

"I never got to give you my gift." Rachel whispered.

Quinn didn't even know the other girl was awake, so she cuddled further into her. "I think you gave me more than enough last night."

Rachel giggled as she turned to face the blonde. "I appreciate the fact that you don't expect me to give you anything…other than what I gave you last night." She added with a smirk. "But I do have something for you."

She climbed out of bed, not bothering to put her clothes on, and walked over to the dresser. She grabbed a thin gift and gave it to the blonde.

Quinn opened it and her mouth fell open.

"It's the first copy of my first CD. I finished it this week, but didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Quinn nodded numbly. Then her eyes widened. "You did it! Your first CD!" She threw her arms around the brunette and kissed her senseless. Then she jumped off the bed and shoved the CD in the player that Rachel had on the other side of the room.

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as the music played around them. They listened to every song in silence, before Quinn spoke. "It's amazing Rachel, truly beautiful."

"Thank you."

Quinn kissed her again.

"We have 200 copies for now. Kris is going to sell them at his shows. They gave me the money in advance…for our trip."

"Really?"

"Really."

Quinn smiled. She knew how important it was to Rachel to help pay for at least some of the trip. Not that she needed the money. Basically they could go anywhere their little hearts desired and Quinn would most likely still have money left over.

**000000**

They had to finish packing (well, Quinn had to convince Rachel that she didn't need five bags) and only had an hour before they had to leave.

"You don't have to be prepared for the apocalypse, Rach, if you forget something…there's these amazing things called 'stores.' We can just buy whatever we need."

"That's impractical Quinn. If we already have the items, why should we have to buy them when we get there?"

"Impractical? What's impractical is trying to lug extra bags all across Europe if you don't have to."

"We'll be staying in hotels, it's not like I have to carry them everywhere." Rachel pouted.

"Yes, but how do you suppose we get to those hotels? You'll have to carry them some of the time. That's why you need to pack lighter."

Rachel huffed and folded her arms. "You have two bags."

"Yes, well I'm only bringing one. The other one was for my stay here." She raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want the Supergirl costume to accompany us throughout Europe."

Rachel swallowed thickly before speaking quietly. "That's okay." Her shyness turned to a dark confidence. "I actually want to go sightseeing, if you wear that…we'll never leave the hotel."

It was Quinn's turn to gulp. Maybe she should bring it. Even if they don't actually leave the hotel rooms, they can say that they at least went to Europe. That'd be okay, right?

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The costume's not going with us, Quinn. Now help me fit all of this into one suitcase."

Quinn's eyes widened. "There's no way that's all fitting into one suitcase."

"Whatever. Just help me." Rachel started emptying all of the bags and started throwing items back into the largest one. "And before you argue, yes, Indigo is going with us. That's why I had you bring him."

"I know he's going. Santana would kill us if we didn't take pictures with him; Brittany's been going on about it for months." Quinn said as she helped Rachel quickly re-pack.

Miraculously, they arrived at time to the airport (or perhaps because Rachel had planned for them to arrive unnecessarily early so that even if they ran 'late' they were still plenty early). They were flying into Iceland first. Rachel was excited about going on an Icelandic Horse Riding Tour as well as the Thrihnukagigur Volcano Tour. There was also the Gullfloss (Golden Waterfall) and geysers they could see. And Quinn really wanted to try her hand at white water rafting, though convincing Rachel was not as hard as she thought.

"I think this trip can be about conquering our fears, Quinn. And drowning in a river that has water barreling around you, thrusting you faster downstream was always a fear of mine." Rachel told her as she climbed into the raft.

Saying it that way sort of gave Quinn pause. She didn't want to die.

"Get your ass in the raft Quinn; we're going to do this." Rachel demanded with a smirk. "And if we make it out alive, you have to promise to make it worth my while."

With that hanging in the air, Quinn climbed into the raft. Sure they screamed the whole way, and Quinn thought she was going to die at least once, but they made it safely along with the others who went with them.

That night, Quinn definitely made it worth Rachel's while. And they both agreed that Reykjavik was a wonderful place.

From there they took another plane that flew them to Oslo, Norway. Both girls were interested in history, so they made sure to visit the Viking Ship Museum. And they were able to check out Gamlebyen (Medieval Oslo) as well.

They enjoyed the Stockholm Archipelago in Sweden as well as a few castles that were scattered around. Rachel was in awe of the castles, and Quinn was in awe of Rachel. They went to Market Square in Helsinki, then a waterbus ride to Suomenlinna (sea fortress) where they had a picnic and walked through the museum.

From Finland, Rachel begged to go to St. Petersburg.

"You know how many times I've watched Anastasia; if we get this close to St. Petersburg and I don't go there…I will never forgive myself. They had a whole song about the place Quinn, and remember that little puppy who gave Anya 'the sign?' Come on, it's like watching Woody Allen movies and then going to New Jersey instead of New York."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She never planned on skipping Russia, and it wasn't just because she couldn't say 'no' to Rachel. She wanted to visit The Hermitage and if they went just outside of St. Petersburg to Pushkin, she couldn't wait for Rachel to see Catherine Palace. Of course, neither of those destinations disappointed them. Both girls were thoroughly impressed.

Next they took a train to Greece. They stopped in several countries along the way, to take pictures of the majestic beauty and buy souvenirs. They already bought so much stuff that they had to keep sending packages back to Lima. Minsk, Kiev, Bucharest, Sofia. They vowed that if they had time at the end of their trip, they'd visit each place and do it justice.

Of course Greece was like heaven to them with their love of history and all. They took the Gulet Cruise (between Turkey and Greece). Once on Greece, they visited the Parthenon and Acropolis.

"You know all those Greek legends of their heroes suffering only to get eternal glory in the sky, as stars?" Rachel mused as they wandered through the Athens Municipal Art Gallery.

"Yeah."

"If you list all the things both you and I went through…I'd say our story is as tragically beautiful as any of theirs. Don't you think we deserve to be glorified in the heavens?"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Rach, I am so in love with you right now."

They went to what used to be Sparta and a museum in Delphi. Then they walked through the underground caves in Githion and Ioanina and later took beautiful pictures of Mount Olympus.

Italy came next, which was breathtaking. From their gondola ride in Venice to their wine tour of Naples and exploration in Pompeii, then they saw the Coliseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Mostly they wandered around and simply enjoyed the sights the country had to offer. They finished their week stay in Italy with a visit to Milan (complete with clothes shopping).

They went hang-gliding in Switzerland, and then to a music festival in Austria before heading to Germany.

Once there, Rachel demanded they travel the Romantic Road ("Because it is called 'romantic' Quinn, how can we not do it?" To which the blonde answered, "I think it's the other kind of Romantic, Rach."). Of course, Quinn relented.

Later, biking through Schwarzwald (Black Forest) led them to marvel at the sight of Neuschwanstein Castle.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed. "It's Sleeping Beauty's Castle."

The blonde could only nod with her mouth agape.

"Grab Indigo, Brittany needs to see a picture of this!" Rachel announced excitedly.

After taking pictures, they continued their bike ride only to stop to eat a large piece of Black Forest Cake.

Also while in Germany, they went to the City of Weimer, the Cathedral of Cologne and Dresden (because Quinn wanted to see the city that inspired Vonnegut to write 'Slaughterhouse Five'). Not to mention, a trip to Berlin and lots of photos of Brandenburg Gate.

Next came Amsterdam.

"I will not try weed, Quinn." Rachel stomped her foot. "Why don't we just get some hookers while we're at it!"

"We're not getting hookers, Rachel." Quinn groaned. For the most part they were enjoying themselves, but every once in awhile they'd start to bicker and this was one of those times.

"We're not getting high either." Rachel replied.

"I just thought…I mean, it's Amsterdam!" Quinn raised her hand and gestured around.

Rachel lowered her voice and stepped closer to Quinn. "You do realize that _marijuana_ is a 'gateway' drug." She even used air quotes to emphasize her point. "Soon, we'll be begging our pimp for crack or worse…_meth_."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock; she didn't even know how to argue against that.

"I'm not ready to give up my dreams for a quick fix." Rachel finished as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Quinn slowly nodded her head. She initially thought it'd be a fun experience to share with Rachel, but now it wasn't worth the argument. "You're right. Let's go sightseeing."

So they did. They wandered through the Van Gogh Museum, and then took pictures of the Royal Palace. Finally, they explored The Anne Frank House. No words were spoken as they walked through the museum there; Rachel treated it with reverence as did Quinn.

The United Kingdom was next, starting with Stonehenge. While in England they stayed in London for several days; there was so much they wanted to do. Rachel wanted to go to Brighton Beach because she said she heard it was the gay capital of England. But Quinn highly suspected it had more to do with the play Rachel loved (Brighton Beach Memoirs). Either way, a day at the beach sounded amazing to the blonde. Especially, if it meant that she could ogle her girlfriend in a bikini. There were also arcades and piers (where they shopped for more souvenirs).

Of course they hit the main sites like: Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, the London Zoo, The Globe Theatre (which both girls were in awe of, that was where theatre began according to them) and even a boat tour. After bidding London farewell, they found Plymouth.

"I still can't believe that there really is a Plymouth. I always wondered why they called it Plymouth Rock when they landed in America." Rachel mused.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Where did you think the Pilgrims came from, Rachel? Or did they just magically appear on the Mayflower?"

"Quinn, shut up." Rachel teased, as she linked their fingers and walked them through town. "I sort of wish I would have taken my dads up on their roadtrip idea. We were so close to Virginia, I would have loved traveling through there. And also, I've always wanted to go to Philadelphia."

"That will just have to be our next excursion." Quinn smiled. She loved planning their future, which reminded her that she still had two engagement rings burning a hole in her pocket.

They walked in silence through Plymouth Harbor and Plymouth Sound. Both girls were thankful that they were traveling with someone who enjoyed history and much as they did.

They went to Hadrian's Wall and Liverpool before they eventually made their way to Scotland and then Ireland. In Ireland, they kissed the Blarney Stone, went to the Cliffs of Moher, and stayed overnight in a castle.

"I truly feel like a Queen. Don't you, Quinn?" Rachel asked excitedly. This was the happiest Quinn had seen her during their entire trip. That's how she knew it was the right moment.

"I hope that I can always make you feel like a Queen, Rach. And though you deserve your own castle, this is the best I can do. I can give you a castle for a night…but I promise to make you feel special forever." The blonde told her reverently as they walked through the castle gardens before sunset.

"You do." Rachel stopped walking and looked at her girlfriend. "You always make me feel special, Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her, and then knelt down on one knee. Rachel's eyes widened as she gazed into Quinn's vulnerable, hazel orbs. She swallowed slowly as she felt Quinn's fingers tighten their hold on her hand.

"I wanted to make this day special…memorable. And I can't think of anything more memorable than staying the night in a castle with you…as my fiancée." Quinn pulled Shelby's ring out of her pocket. "That is, if you'll marry me…Rachel Barbara Berry."

Before she could comprehend what happened, Quinn was tackled to the floor and smothered in kisses.

"Yes!" Rachel said kissing the blonde's lips. "Yes." Kissing her cheek. "Yes." Kissing her jawline. "Yes." Kissing her collarbone. "Absolutely yes." She said as she took Quinn's earlobe in her teeth and tugged gently.

Quinn moaned at the action, and then when Rachel released her, she giggled as she spoke. "I'm not sure, but I think that was a 'yes,' right?"

Rachel kissed her fervently. They pulled away out of breath and Rachel rested her head on the blonde's chest. Then she stuck out her left hand and let Quinn slip the ring on it. "I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. More than words."

Quinn smiled wide. Rachel _loved _words. "So, I guess that means you love me quite a bit."

Rachel slapped at her playfully before bringing her ring eye level to look at it. "It's beautiful."

Quinn swallowed slowly then shifted so she could pull the other ring out of her pocket. "I picked this one for you…so if you want this one it's yours. That one was from Shelby." She let Rachel consider both rings. "Someday, we'll get to pass the ring down to Beth and I'd really love for it to have been worn by you."

Rachel nodded in admiration. "I'd be honored, Quinn."

"Now…if you don't mind…" Quinn sat up, but they were still so close to each other that the blonde only whispered. "If you'd let me…I'd love to wear the other ring."

Understanding overtook Rachel's features and she grabbed the ring out of Quinn's hand. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, I love you with all that I have and I would be eternally honored if you'd agree to spend the rest of your life with me." She looked into hazel eyes and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Quinn nodded emphatically. "Of course." She grinned lopsidedly. She was never happier than she was in that moment. She kissed her fiancée and allowed Rachel to put the ring on her finger.

They sat in the garden, and watched the sun set in the distance. Their hands were linked and their heads rested on each other. That night, they made love in a castle.

Their European getaway ended in Paris. Quinn planned it out that way, hoping to be engaged when they arrived in the most romantic city in the world. They celebrated their engagement in style. With a fancy dinner (complete with wine, roses and being serenaded in the language of love).

They went shopping in Paris, and then they went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower (with Indigo in tow, which earned them some pretty interesting looks). The next day was spent at the Louvre.

"I'm just saying that maybe all the hype disappointed me." Rachel stated as they walked through Paris hand in hand. Both girls were absentmindedly playing with their engagement rings. "Kind of like Lana Del Rey. I was disappointed when I bought her CD because so many people hyped it up. I think if I had discovered it on my own, I'd have found it absolutely amazing but alas, I'll never know."

Quinn shook her head with a smile. "I can't believe you just compared Lana Del Rey to the Mona Lisa."

"Tell me I'm wrong." Rachel challenged.

Quinn sighed. The truth with that she agreed one hundred percent. She had always favored Van Gogh to Da Vinci anyway, but she was disappointed when she saw the Mona Lisa. It was still beautiful it just wasn't everything she had expected it to be. Much like Rachel's statement about Lana Del Rey's CD. "You're not wrong."

Rachel pumped her fist in the air in victory. "I'm never wrong; it's time you acknowledge it now." Rachel grinned as she kissed the blonde's cheek. "It'll make our marriage so much easier.

Our marriage. Those two words made Quinn's heart swell. She spent three glorious months with her fiancée and she still couldn't get enough. Forever couldn't come soon enough…

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? I hope you weren't disappointed! After writing this, I really want to go on a European vacation :)**

**Up next, Beth's first day of school and junior year of college from Quinn's POV**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hello readers, thanks for not giving up on me! Four months ago I lost someone very close to me and it was difficult to write about love when my own heart was breaking. Then with Camp Sunshine at the beginning of August I was able to get some of my inspiration back however I haven't had a lot of time to get back into writing. I plan on finishing all of my stories but all I ask is that you bear with me because the updates won't be as frequent as you are used to from me. Thanks for your understanding and for always being amazing. I never gave up on my stories because of all of you and the kindness you have shown me ever since my first story was updated!**

**Also, from here on out the rest of this story is back to being in Quinn's perspective. So without further ado…**

Quinn and Rachel were officially engaged and enjoyed every minute of it. They arrived back in Lima after their whirlwind adventure where Rachel's dads picked them up at the airport. Quinn smiled at their excitement and could only imagine their reactions when she and Rachel announced their engagement to them.

"Tell us all about your trip. Every detail! What was your favorite place? No! What did you do first? Ooh, please say you have pictures!" Hiram spoke quickly and almost manically as he enthusiastically clapped his hands together.

LeRoy and Quinn chuckled while Rachel rolled her eyes good naturedly. "We would answer each of your questions if you gave us a chance to do so." She stole a glance at Quinn and whispered. "Please tell me I'm not as bad as him when I ramble."

The blonde squeezed Rachel's hand in hers and smirked. "Rach, honey. You're worse."

LeRoy laughed out loud and Hiram even smiled at the comment. Quinn leaned in to place a kiss on her fiancée's cheek and whispered. "It's one of the many things I love about you actually."

"Awww." Hiram cooed. "Did you hear that LeRoy. They are so precious."

Both girls rolled their eyes as blush covered their cheeks.

The rest of the ride home was spent with amicable chatter. The girls answered many of Hiram's questions, but held some of the big stories back to share when both Shelby and Judy were also present.

When they arrived at the Berry residence they were surprised with a 'Welcome Home' Party. Their families and all their Lima friends were there and much to Quinn's surprise, Sydney was there as well (with Puck). They were passed around for their mandatory hugs and 'welcome back' greetings. You'd think they had been gone for years rather than just a few months.

As they all gathered in the Berry living room, questions were once again thrown their way in rapid fire succession. Before it got too out of control, Rachel raised her hand and quieted everyone. Then she laced her fingers through Quinn's and their eyes met. They had a silent conversation that enthralled their audience before Quinn cleared her throat.

"We would love to tell you all about our trip, but first we have and announce-" Quinn was cut off when Rachel blurted out "We're engaged!"

Both girls smiled at the varying levels of shock apparent on the faces of their loved ones. Even though the Berry men and Shelby gave Quinn their blessing, it was obvious they didn't expect the news at this time. Judy was the first to recover (she had been eagerly anticipating this day ever since Quinn had mentioned her intentions to her).

"Oh honey!" She ran up to the girls and wrapped them in a warm hug before congratulating them. The rest of the adults quickly followed suit while their friends had yet to recover.

"Say something." Quinn begged when the silence in the room was unbearable.

"I need to know how it happened! Leave nothing out!" Kurt announced cheerfully.

"Quinn proposed in the garden of a castle." Rachel replied wistfully.

Kurt's eyes closed dreamily and Blaine sighed realizing that he would now have to do something similar for his boyfriend when the time came to propose.

"Gag me." Santana replied exaggeratingly. "You used to be the Queen Bitch of McKinley and now you're some sappy romantic, what gives Q?"

"Well, I happen to think it's perfect." Brittany beamed.

"Thank you, Brit." Quinn smiled.

"What else did you do?" Fran asked after hugging and congratulating her sister (and future sister-in-law). "We have to see pictures!"

"Wanky." Santana muttered.

The girls spent the next two hours sharing their pictures and reliving their fairytale trip. It was late by the time everyone started parting ways but Quinn pulled Santana and Brittany aside before they left.

"I wanted to officially ask the two of you to be my bridesmaids." Quinn spoke nervously. She and Rachel knew that weddings were a sore spot for not only themselves but everyone close to them. The last time her two best friends were asked to be bridesmaids was the day she was nearly killed in the car accident. She watched them swallow hard before sharing an anxious look with each other.

"Rachel and I would prefer to elope but…" Quinn began anxiously.

"If you elope Q, I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you while you sleep." Santana replied harshly.

"But we knew that you as well as our parents would kill us if we did so…" Quinn continued as if Santana never interrupted her.

The Latina rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Of course we'll be your bridesmaids."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Brittany confirmed with a bright smile.

Quinn smiled at their response and hugged them. As she pulled away, Santana asked "Out of curiosity, who's Berry asking?"

"Kurt, Blaine and Mike." She noticed Santana's furrowed eyebrows when she mentioned Mike, so she further explained. "They helped her through…they really mean a lot to her. She wants to ask Puck…but so did I so we're kind of arguing about that for the moment."

"Puck?! What about me? I did more for her than he did." Santana complained, though she sounded a bit offended. "I can't believe you're fighting over _him_."

Quinn tried her best to hide a smirk when she addressed her best friend. "Yes, well she knows that there's no way I'd give you up."

That seemed to appease the Latina as she looked away shyly.

"Why don't you have Puck walk you down the aisle?" Brittany suggested. "Like he was your first and now he's giving you away to your last."

In a weird Brittany logic, that made some sense. Not that Puck had any say in giving her away to Rachel but that he meant a lot to both girls and Quinn didn't have anyone else to walk her down the aisle anyway. "Thanks for the idea Brittany. I'll talk to Rachel about it."

**0000000000**

The following week, Puck, Rachel and Quinn went with Shelby to take Beth to her first day of school. Beth looked adorable in her little baby doll dress with penny loafers and knee high socks. It was her own fusion of Rachel and Quinn, and Shelby couldn't help shaking her head at the outcome. No matter what she tried to get Beth to wear, the little blonde had her very own sense of style.

Puck was holding Beth's hand as the little girl skipped down the sidewalk while Shelby and Quinn snapped picture after picture. The five year old stopped abruptly just outside the door and turned to face the others.

"My tummy is all…weird." She stated as her showface smile faltered.

Shelby squatted down beside her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. "You've got butterflies sweetheart. But it's okay to be nervous because every other kid is feeling the same way."

Beth nodded slowly but bit her lip, seemingly unconvinced. Rachel knelt down beside her next. "I still get butterflies every time I take the stage. I know that I will be the best one on stage and that I will bring the house down…" She noticed Quinn and Shelby eying her skeptically. "But no matter how amazing you are and how well you prepared…it's still scary to do new things sometimes."

Shelby nodded her head in agreement as she proudly smiled at her eldest daughter. Quinn smiled brightly as she looked down at Beth. "You'll make lots of friends and learn lots of new things that we can't wait to hear all about…"

"And if anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know and I'll kick their ass." Puck added to everyone's horror. "Butt! I mean, I'll kick their butt!" He corrected himself belatedly.

Shelby stood up and shot the boy a playful glare. "There will be no butt kicking necessary because you'll be amazing. You are amazing."

Beth took a giant breath before slowly releasing it. She mumbled something about a showface to herself before turning to walk away. Before she got two steps away, Quinn yelled. "I forgot to ask you if you wanted to be the flower girl when Rachel and I get married."

Beth squealed loudly as she turned around and leapt into her biological mother's arms. "Really?!"

"Really." Quinn chuckled happily as she squeezed just a little tighter. Then she whispered. "We want you to do it because you can do anything."

Beth's face lit up as her eyes found ones that were identical to hers. "Thank you." She whispered back as she gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn's heart swelled at the action. She reluctantly let the little girl down before telling her that she loved her. Beth returned the sentiment earnestly and then hugged the others before marching confidently to the front doors of the school.

The four of them stood with tears in their eyes as the doors closed behind the curly haired girl that captured all of their hearts.

"Well…that went as well as I expected." Shelby breathed out. Then she turned to Rachel and tears freely fell. "I am so sorry I missed your first day of school. Your first everything."

Rachel swallowed thickly as she nodded in understanding. "You're here now." She choked out as she felt Quinn's hand slip into her own.

They were enveloped in a comfortable silence before Rachel broke it. "Puck, Quinn and I have something we wanted to ask you."

Rachel bumped her shoulder against Quinn's to encourage the blonde to finish. "Would you…we'd be honored if you'd walk me down the aisle when we get married."

Puck's jaw dropped open and he was speechless.

"Puck?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

His mouth snapped shut and he brought his eyes to meet Rachel's. He smiled at her affectionately before turning to face Quinn. "I'd love to."

Quinn was sure the only other time she'd seem him smile like that was when he held Beth for the first time. It was pure pride and unconditional love. That's how she knew that asking him was the right thing to do.

**000000**

It only took four days of being back at Yale for Quinn to realize that going any length of time without Rachel by her side was not an option. Sure, they texted throughout the day and skyped each night but Quinn was already suffering from withdrawals. "This is pathetic." She mumbled to herself as she slammed her Feminist Studies book shut.

Sydney had promptly spread the word of hers and Rachel's engagement and now of their friends were eager to throw some sort of engagement party for them. Not that Quinn was complaining, because any time spent with Rachel was not something she would turn down…but she hated being the center of attention. She smiled to herself when she realized that Rachel was probably jumping at the opportunity to be the guest of honor at their friends' parties.

One party was planned for the end of September and the other for the second week of October. Apparently their friends wanted to celebrate both in New Haven and New York. Quinn was thinking about engagement parties and weddings and her very beautiful fiancée when she was alerted of a new e-mail. She promptly checked the e-mail that Professor Bishop sent her.

_Quinn, _

_I've just received an offer for your musical. I've been fielding them all summer and I think this is the best offer you'll receive. The patron, Velma Spaulding, is a fan of the arts and loved the show we put on last spring. She's offering to fund it as we bring it to the stage in New York and she's allowing you to keep full music rights. She's especially fond of the song 'Broken Angel,' and would be interesting in purchasing time in a recording studio when the time comes to record a live version for a CD._

_E-mail me if you're interested and we can get together with her to discuss further details. But just know that this is a great offer and a musical like yours deserves to be seen by the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Peter Bishop_

Quinn blinked a few times as she re-read the e-mail. Someone wants to buy her musical. Her musical could be on Broadway. Broadway immediately made her think of Rachel and without hesitation she was dialing her girlfriend's number.

"Good evening future wife of mine." Rachel sing-songed into the receiver earning a smile from the blonde.

As Quinn sighed in contentment, Rachel chuckled with amusement.

"I love the sound of that." Quinn stated before amending her words. "You know what would sound even better though?"

"What?"

"If you left out the 'future' part."

"Hmmm. Wife. I do like the sound of that." Quinn could hear Rachel grinning as she spoke.

"Me too." The blonde agreed. Then she remembered why she called the brunette. "Guess what?"

"You've finally decided to elope with me?" Rachel teased.

"Tempting but you know Santana would skin us alive if we ever did that."

"Please don't ever use that kind of imagery again."

"Sorry." Quinn smiled. "Anyway, I just found out that someone is interested in funding my musical as we bring it to the stage."

Quinn had to pull her phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf from the screams Rachel was emitting.

"Sorry Quinn. I'm just…that's so…I'm proud of you." Rachel was at a loss of words.

"Thank you."

"Oh, hey! Will there be open additions because it only seems fair that I play myself." Rachel stated completely businesslike.

The blonde laughed at her antics as she shook her head affectionately. "I still have to meet with the woman to discuss it, but you can bet that I will bring that up."

They were silent for a moment, just drinking it in.

"In all seriousness Quinn, I am really proud of you. It was an amazing piece of storytelling even if I am biased to the content."

Quinn hummed in agreement. Their story was amazing. Even though the musical didn't come close to covering everything the two of them endured, their relationship was a fairytale in its own right. "I love you Rachel Berry."

She heard a melodious chuckle come through the phone. "And I love you too, Quinn Fabray."

They shared in a bit of small talk about their day when Rachel told Quinn she had some news of her own. "Master Harris pulled me aside and told me that I've really come a long way and that my leadership skills are greatly improving. You know I've been teaching some classes since last spring but well, today he…" Quinn heard Rachel's voice quiver a little and she swore she could feel the girl holding back tears. "He called me Supergirl. Just for fun, he saw my tattoo and he off-handedly mentioned it. Quinn, do you know what it made me realize?"

"What baby?" Quinn spoke barely above a whisper. She was almost scared to hear the answer.

"The symbol used to represent the hope that I wanted to someday be good enough. But after today, after he called me that and told me he was proud of the leader and woman I have become during the time he has known me…I realized that the symbol no longer represents hope. Quinn….when I look at it now all I can think is how it represents everything I went through. I made it, baby. I went through all that and somehow came out the other side. I am Supergirl!" She smiled as she spoke and she sounded like the confident Rachel that Quinn had first met way back in sophomore year of high school.

Tears streamed down Quinn's face as she pondered Rachel's words. She seemed to have one last breakthrough. She was okay. She came out the other side and was even stronger for it. Suddenly, Quinn was the proud one. Sure she could write plays that appeared on Broadway but Rachel…Rachel was everything she ever wanted to write about. And most importantly, Rachel was hers.

"Let's elope." Quinn whispered. She had no other words to say.

She was met with dead silence.

"Baby?" Quinn began frantically. "You're always saying that you'd rather have a small intimate wedding anyway, and frankly I don't know how long I can wait to make you my wife."

"Okay."

It was barely audible but Quinn heard it.

"Really?" Quinn needed to know for sure.

"We'll have to wait till Spring Break when we're with Brittany and Santana, because she would kill us if we left her out of it. But yeah, let's do this."

"What about Puck and our parents?"

"We'll still have a ceremony with them. But this way, the pressure will be off. I want to do this if you do." Rachel replied and Quinn couldn't help falling in love even further.

"Spring Break." Quinn confirmed. That suddenly felt so far away. 

**A/N: I've not written anything in so long, I hope this was okay. I apologize for the length, but the next chapter will be fairly long so I felt like this was the best place to stop for now. I promise the next chapter will be worth it.**

**Up next, Faberry spends Spring Break with Brittana…can we say, "Las Vegas roadtrip?!"**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, however, I think I will update one at a time to finish each of them. I will finish this story completely before moving on to update the next one. So, if any of you have a preference to which story you'd like to be next just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and that includes glee as well as the song and book mentioned.**

When Quinn was in her car accident, fighting to survive, her life didn't flash before her eyes. Instead, only her regrets did. She had two regrets. The first and biggest one was giving up Beth. The second, and the one she is currently dwelling on, was giving up Rachel. To be fair, she never had Rachel so she couldn't exactly give her up. But as she was drifting into unconsciousness following her accident, the thought that plagued her mind was that even if she survived she would forever lose her chance with Rachel.

"You look completely lost in thought. Are you having second thoughts about doing this?" Rachel whispered, but the hesitation in her voice was enough to pull Quinn out of her own mind and into the present.

At the present, she was sitting in the backseat of Santana's car with her head rested on Rachel's lap. They were taking a break from reading David Levithan's '_Every Day_' to each other. Although, Rachel probably stopped reading only because she could tell Quinn had stopped paying attention. She smiled at the realization that they had continued with their tradition of reading to each other.

"At least you're smiling. It gives me hope that you don't completely have cold feet." Rachel smiled brightly at her, all hesitation gone. She stroked her delicate fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Not cold feet at all. Just thinking." Quinn reached up and took Rachel's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Last time I was on my way to your wedding…"

She said it with a nonchalance that was supposed to be an obvious joke but the look of horror that crossed Rachel's face made her realize her word choice was a mistake.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed in panic.

Quinn cut her off with a kiss. When she pulled away, she cupped Rachel's cheeks with each hand. "I'm okay. Really. I was just thinking…" She paused and turned slightly only to catch Santana's eyes in the rearview mirror.

She could tell that Santana was trying her best to eavesdrop and wasn't even hiding it. Quinn turned back to Rachel and lowered her voice so only her fiancée could hear her. "I was thinking about how last time…my regrets flashed before my eyes and I knew I lost my chance with you." She pecked the brunette chastely on the lips. "This time…I don't have any regrets. I've never been happier than I am in this moment."

Rachel's smiled as she hurriedly blinked away a few tears and kissed Quinn back desperately.

"Talk a little louder please. I can't eavesdrop properly when you whisper like that." Santana spoke with faux annoyance. "Besides, if I had to endure over an hour of you reading that lame book so lovey-dovey and sickeningly to each other, then I _deserve_ to hear the juicy stuff too."

They stopped kissing and Quinn studied Rachel's eyes to make sure the brunette was okay now. When she was satisfied, she resumed her position placing her head on Rachel's lap and smiled up at her. "Could you start that last chapter over, I don't want to miss anything."

As Rachel began reading, Santana sighed loudly. "We already heard this part."

"Santana's just upset because she wants to know what happens next." Quinn stage whispered to Rachel, loud enough for her friends in the front seat to hear her.

Both Rachel and Brittany giggled as Santana huffed. "I don't care about your stupid book, Fabray."

"You know as well as I do that if we don't finish this book during the ride that Brittany will call me next week wanting to know how it ends." Quinn sat up and leaned between the two girls in the front seat. "And we both know that it won't be Brittany who really wanted to know."

"That's not true." Brittany pouted then turned to face Quinn. "I will want to know too, it's a really good book."

"You hear that Berry!" Santana stated overdramatically. "Brit wants to know what happens so get your pretty little ass reading."

Quinn smirked at her Latina friend before cuddling back into Rachel. She was never more content in her life and she couldn't wait to arrive in Las Vegas tonight so she could be Mrs. Fabray-Berry. Her eyes widened.

"Baby?" She asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Fabray-Berry or Berry-Fabray? I'm not sure we completely decided."

Santana cleared her throat from the front seat. "Less talking…more reading. Chop! Chop!"

Quinn began to wonder if maybe they should have just left Santana at home.

**000000000**

Before Quinn knew what was happening, Santana pulled to a stop. She was so lost in the book that she hadn't realized how much time had passed. However, when she looked at the clock on the dashboard she realized that they were over three hours from what was supposed to be their destination.

"Rach, what's going on?"

Closing the book, Rachel took a deep steadying breath. "Please don't be mad."

"Never start a conversation like that shortstack, it never ends well." Santana interrupted and received a glare from Quinn.

"I know that neither of us wanted the big fancy wedding, or at least not any time soon, but I thought you deserved something a bit more romantic than having Elvis marry us."

"Elvis?!" Brittany screeched. "You didn't say anything…" She was stopped when Santana clamped her mouth shut and whispered, "I'll explain later."

Rachel took a hold of Quinn's hand, holding it securely between both of hers. "You proposed to me at a castle Quinn, and we were just going to elope to Vegas for a quickie wedding because we were both terrified of the real thing. Not of marriage but…well, you know…"

She let her sentence linger as Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand." She took a shaky breath before exhaling and closing her eyes. When she opened them, she hated that the sight of Rachel was being blurred by her tears. "Are we not getting married today? Because I don't care about cliché or cheesy or any of that…" She knew she was pleading now and she didn't care. "I just want to marry you."

Rachel released her hold on Quinn's hand and swiped at the blonde's tears with the pad of her thumbs. "We are most definitely getting married today." When she knew she had Quinn calmed down, she continued. "You proposed to me at a castle and I thought…what's more fitting than getting married in one. Well, at least what used to be one."

Quinn blinked slowly and then all at once it clicked in her mind. She knew where they were. "Knapp's castle." She breathed out softly before swallowing back a whimper. "Rachel…"

"Santana got ordained on one of those internet sites and she'll be performing the ceremony. Brittany's our witness. It's more intimate and hopefully more romantic than…" She was interrupted by the most passionate kiss she ever received, and when the kiss was over both girls were breathless.

It turned out Rachel had everything well orchestrated. There were candles and flowers the four of them set up and a boom box with a chosen playlist. The brunette even packed a picnic basket that they could all share afterwards, along with a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

Both girls walked down their homemade aisle to one of Quinn's favorite songs, 'Endlessly' by The Cab. And as the lyrics filled her eyes she realized that this is what a life with Rachel would be like. Full of surprises, romance and above all else, love.

**I'm not perfect**

**But I swear I'm perfect for you**

"I almost can't believe we're here today. Not because Quinn almost died a few years ago, but mostly because I never thought she'd get her shit together." Santana smirked proudly when she saw the warning glare she received from both brides-to-be. "Rachel, do you remember how in freshman year you'd say hello to Quinn every morning?"

Santana waited for Rachel to nod at the memory. "You'd say 'Hi, Quinn!' every fucking day even though she never said it back."

"Santana." Quinn growled.

The Latina rolled her eyes and scoffed at her best friend. "Do you remember when the name-calling started?"

"I…" Rachel paused and shifted uncomfortably at the memory of being bullied.

"I do." Santana eyed Quinn to see how she would respond to what she was about to say. "It was the day after you failed to say hello to Quinn."

Quinn's eyes widened at the recollection of a long forgotten (or suppressed) memory.

"You see, you were busy talking to some boy or another. Who it was doesn't matter. But I remember clearly that that afternoon at Cheerios practice, Quinn was so pissed that she put her entire heart and soul into the workout. Coincidently, her performance that day is what got her the title of Head Cheerio. And afterwards, her first order of business as our leader was to make you her top target."

Rachel stared at Quinn in disbelief. Then she cleared her throat and refocused her attention on Santana.

"She loved you before she even understood what love was. She sought you out so that you would have to notice her. I don't know if I realized what she was doing at the time, but Brittany did. Brittany told me that she always knew that you two were meant to be together and we are both happy that you finally got over yourselves and saw what everyone else clearly did."

Santana narrowed her eyes and studied Rachel. "I know that it's a lot to take in, you're probably re-evaluating every encounter you ever had now that you have a new puzzle piece to fit in. But all you need to know is that Q is less of a coldhearted bitch when she's with you. And you're far less annoying, even vaguely tolerable, when you're with her." She smiled at both girls. "You make each other better people. I know you've forgiven us all for all the shit we put you through, Rachel, but sometimes I think Quinn still hates herself for how she treated you. Now that you are her wife, it will be up to you to make sure she doesn't hate on herself too much. It's the past, you guys endured much worse. Rachel, no one could ever love you as much as Quinn does, and she will spend every day of your lives together trying to make up for how she once treated you. Quinn, Rachel loves you. Sometimes you'll just have accept it instead of question it. Be good to each other, and never go to bed angry."

Both girls nodded and smiled at Santana's words.

"Now on to the sappy part where I don't get to speak." Santana said as she gestured towards Brittany. The tall blonde skipped forward and handed her girlfriend the rings.

Quinn stared at the items in Santana's hand before her mouth dropped open and she looked up at Rachel. The petite brunette stepped forward and took one of the plastic rings out of Santana's hand.

Rachel smiled at Quinn as she took her left hand in hers. "I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams. But I hope that you'll still wear it." She sang lightly and Quinn laughed through her tears.

Rachel stopped singing and spoke seriously. "I know that wearing our real rings right now when we're trying to be discreet is impossible, but I wanted to have something that could be symbolic to us. And you always said you liked that part of the song."

Quinn nodded to show Rachel that yes, she did love that part in the song. And the knowledge that they had already used the song to walk down the aisle made the words even more meaningful.

"You are my best friend and my soulmate, Lucy Q." Rachel continued.

Quinn sobbed at the acknowledgement of her real name. It made this ceremony all the more real to her. Rachel knew everything there was to know about her, and she still loved her anyway.

"Even when we weren't friends we gravitated toward each other. Though, I understand a little more about that now." She smiled. "You spoke earlier about how you had regrets and my biggest regret is that I waited so long to accept how I truly felt about you. We spent so much time denying our feelings that I never want to do that again. I promise as your wife, to always be honest. To remain faithful. And to love you the way you truly deserve to be loved."

Rachel emphasized her words by placing the cheap ring on Quinn's finger. The blonde immediately took the other ring from Santana. "Santana hit the nail on the head when she said that no one could ever love you like I do, Rachel. I love you more than I ever thought possible and more than even I can comprehend. You are my life, you have my heart, and I am yours forever."

She chose to keep it simple only because if she spoke anymore she'd burst into tears and never stop. She slowly slid the ring on Rachel's finger then raised the girl's hand to her lips and kissed her palm softly.

"That was sappier than I thought it'd be." Santana teased even as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Santana now pronounces you married. Now kiss!" Brittany yelled excitedly, unable to wait any longer.

The girls didn't wait to be told twice as they made out on the mountain top while the sun began to set on the beautiful horizon.

"Congrats. Now let's eat." Santana jeered before hugging both girls tightly. She hated feeling all mushy and stuff.

They set up their picnic and enjoyed each other's company.

"Does this mean we're not going to Vegas? I thought we already booked a couple of rooms?" Quinn asked between sips of champagne.

"Oh, we're going. Can you say, 'HONEYMOON'!" Rachel replied happily. "Besides, Brittany wants to travel the world with us."

Quinn stared at Rachel with confusion before glancing at Santana for an explanation.

"She booked the hotel and apparently there's like a mini Paris, Venice, New York and Egypt." Santana shrugged indifferently, though it was obvious that she was excited about the trip.

"Rach and I even packed our unicorns and we're going to take lots of pictures with them." Brittany beamed.

Quinn's eyes landed on her wife's. She couldn't stop the smile that spread as the word floated around her mind. _Wife._ "You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Not everything." Santana smirked. "I booked the entertainment. Let's just say, prostitution is legal in Vegas."

"Santana!" Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all yelled at her in horror.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Kidding." She rolled her eyes. "No one appreciates my sense of humor."

Quinn glanced at Rachel worriedly. "Did you put Santana in charge of the entertainment?"

Rachel shook her head gravely. "No…" She took a slow breath as worried eyes landed on the Latina. "I refused so she made me promise her that she could organize our bachelorette party when we 'officially' get married."

Quinn didn't even catch Rachel's finger quotes because she was focused on the evil gleam in Santana's eye. "We're so screwed." She replied with a hitch in her breath.

Santana simply smiled at them before emptying the last of the champagne in her glass and chugging it. "You have no idea."

**A/N:** **There are only a few chapters left! I know that it's been a while and that this is a short chapter, but I think that the content more than makes up for the brevity of it. Or at least, I hope so. **

**Next chapter will be Rachel and Quinn co-habiting in NY for the summer, also how long can they keep their new marriage a secret? :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Quinn was in her old bedroom back in Lima, re-packing her belongings when her mom walked in. They had all just gotten back from their annual visit to the gravesite of Russell Fabray. Judy watched her daughter in silence for a minute or two before she made her presence known.

"It went better this year, I think." Judy barely whispered.

Quinn whipped her head around at the intrusion. "Mom! You scared me."

Judy smiled gently before making her way further into the room. "Sorry dear."

The younger blonde studied her mother. "I thought it was harder this year."

Judy's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? Why? You seemed so happy these last few days.

"I was just thinking of how differently everything could have been if he just accepted who I am."

Judy sighed but before she could say anything, Quinn continued. "I think…I know it's really selfish of me but…I always pictured my wedding day…" She trailed off.

"You pictured your father there. Supporting you and maybe even crying about how all grown up his little girl is."

Quinn nodded wordlessly.

"And it makes you feel guilty because if he were there…then Rachel wouldn't be." Judy spoke slowly, carefully treading in rough waters.

"Mom?"

"You know as well as I do that had your father still been around, you'd still be trying to please him. You'd never have accepted your feelings for Rachel and you would have married some nice upstanding young man."

Quinn furiously shook her head. "No. I…" She looked at the floor and absent-mindedly realized that she needed to vacuum before she left. "I just want it all. I want Rachel and I really wish…I just wish things would have been different."

Judy was unbearably quiet as she looked around the nearly empty bedroom. "I just got you back and now you're leaving again."

The younger blonde sat on the edge of her bed then looked up at her mother. "You're being so dramatic. I'm going to have to grow up someday."

"Yes, but does that day have to be today? I don't see why you two have to stay away all summer." Judy sighed before joining her daughter on the bed. She cupped Quinn's cheeks in her hands and kissed her forehead. "If I had my way, you'd have stayed 10 years old forever."

Quinn scoffed at that. "I was a miserable 10 year old. I hated who I was."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "You were always beautiful to me, Lucy."

Quinn swallowed thickly. "Thanks mom."

"But you're right; I've never seen you happier than since you've been with Rachel."

Quinn smiled at the thought of her wife.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Judy chuckled before noticing her daughter's look of confusion. "The mere mention of a certain big hearted, small statured brunette is enough to bring a smile to your face."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn stood up. "You're exaggerating again."

"I don't think so." Judy looked up at her daughter and then at the fully packed suitcases. "Why are you going to New York so early?"

"I already told you, Mom. Rachel's preparing for her Black Belt test."

Judy nodded then set her gaze back on her daughter. "That explains why Rachel is going early, but why do you have to go with her?"

Quinn met her mother's gaze. "I didn't want her to be alone all summer. I'd miss her too much."

Judy's fingers traced patterns along Quinn's mattress. "Hmmm."

Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Stop being passive-aggressive, just say what's on your mind."

There was a long silence before Judy spoke hesitantly. "This thing about your…Russell, is that why you and Rachel decided to elope?"

The newlywed was speechless. Her mouth flapped open and closed but no words came out. Judy laughed at the stunned expression on her daughter's face.

"I've only seen you this happy four other times. When you were given another chance with Beth, when you got into Yale, when you realized you'd be able to walk again, and when Rachel told you she loved you." She smiled brightly at her blushing daughter. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that your Vegas trip was simply four girls celebrating Spring Break."

Quinn swallowed loudly. "You're wrong."

Judy raised an eyebrow and it made Quinn shudder.

"We didn't elope in Vegas." She sighed before confessing everything. "That had been the plan but Rachel decided that I deserved better than a clichéd quickie wedding by some fat, Elvis wannabe."

"I knew I loved that girl." Judy smiled before gently nodding her head to get Quinn to continue.

"It was perfect, Mom. She surprised me by having the ceremony at Knapp's castle. We decorated the area with candles and she even had gardenias and stargazer lilies. And she had a CD with all of our favorite songs; the ones that we discovered from each other when we exchanged iPods. And she sang to me and the sun was just setting and we had a picnic. Everything was perfect. Even the fact that Santana was the one who married us." Quinn was crying at this point. "I didn't want to keep it from you, but we didn't want you and her dads to feel like we intentionally left you guys out. We're still having the big wedding; we're doing that for you and the Berry's. But this…this was for us. Just us."

Judy wrapped her daughter in a hug and whispered gently into her ear. "Shh. Hey, I understand. I know how anxious you were about a big wedding, and you really don't have to do it just for us. I…I just wish I could have been there. It sounds perfect."

"It was everything I didn't even realize I wanted."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, holding each other. When Judy pulled away, she asked. "Did you even go to Vegas?"

Quinn released a watery chuckle. "That was a honeymoon of sorts." Then her eyes lit up. "We have a photo album!"

She shifted around in one of her suitcases and pulled out the album. "Brittany took a bunch of photos of the ceremony, and even some video of our vows. She just made these for us, as a gift for…today. Something happy to cancel out the…sad."

She handed the photo book to her mother then pushed a few buttons on her phone until a video played. Judy listened as tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks.

"She sang to you." Judy spoke in awe.

Quinn nodded and smiled proudly. Then she sat down beside her mother and started to flip through the photos. She explained each one in detail. She even told stories that were left out in the censored version that they told all their family and friends.

"You got kicked out of a casino!?" Judy screeched horrified by the revelation.

"The dealer at the blackjack table thought Brittany was counting cards." Quinn explained. "It was all very mobster-esque. We were taken in a back room and interrogated. It soon became clear that Brittany was not some criminal mastermind."

Then she laughed out loud. "She even got the Al Capone wannabe to pose with her stuffed unicorn." She pointed at the photo in question before turning the page. "This is the club that Santana negotiated our way into. She didn't want to wait in line so she told the bouncer that Rachel was some Bruce Lee superhero and would kung fu their asses."

Judy shook her head but couldn't hold back the smile.

"Turns out they didn't believe her so Rachel had to do a demonstration." Quinn played another video. "She knocked the beer bottle off that guy's head with a back spin kick. It was so hot."

Judy replayed the video. "How tall was he?"

"An inch or two taller than me."

Judy flipped to the next page before quickly shutting the book, her whole face bright red. Quinn abruptly took the album away. "Yeah, I may have attacked Rachel in the alley after her demo. But I swear I didn't know Britt was taking pictures of us."

"Why don't we keep this from the Berry men? They don't need to see you defiling their daughter." Judy whispered, still fully blushing.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Quinn replied with a raised brow.

"Something like that." Judy cleared her throat awkwardly. "Do I want to know about the rest of the trip?"

"Brittany got a job offer as a go-go dancer." Quinn stated with a smile.

**00000000**

"I can't believe you told her?!" Rachel whisper shouted.

"It wasn't like I could deny it when she flat out called me on it." Quinn pleaded. "Besides, your dads keep giving me the thumbs up so don't even try to tell me they don't know."

Rachel visibly deflated. "I tell them everything. So when they asked about the trip, I caved and just told them."

Quinn stared at her incredulously. "They didn't even suspect the truth and you still offered it to them?"

Rachel nodded sheepishly.

"You are the worst secret keeper ever." Quinn replied, shaking her head. Then her eyes widened. "And Shelby?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"Rachel."

"But she promised to let you be the one to tell Beth. Which means you'll also have to tell Puck because you know Beth will if you don't."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does anyone else know?"

"Kurt?"

"Rachel, it isn't a question. He either knows or he doesn't."

"He wanted to come back to New York early too, so I calmly explained to him that we wanted to spend some time alone."

"And?"

"And he said that he was fine sharing the place with you, so I may have mentioned that he'd be imposing on our honeymoon."

Quinn stared at her. "So, it's safe to say that in the very least Blaine, Mercedes and Finn also know."

"No, he promised not to tell Finn. It isn't his business."

"At least one of you has some sense." Quinn muttered.

"You're mad."

The blonde sighed. "Not mad."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Fine, I'm mad. We agreed that we wanted this to be a secret so that no one would feel left out."

"Look on the bright side, our friends in New York and New Haven still don't know. And Fran, she can still…"

"I told Fran." Quinn whispered.

Rachel stared at her wife in silence.

"I had to. Mom said I couldn't hide something like this from my own sister."

"How'd they take it?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Both were disappointed that they weren't there but they understood our reasons."

Rachel nodded. "Same here. When I told my dads and Kurt about the whole fairytale scenario they were just glad that I was so happy."

Quinn calmed down and took a deep breath. "So, they don't hate me?"

"Of course not."

"And Shelby?"

"I showed her a few pictures, she cried."

Quinn smiled. "I guess one good thing happened out of all this."

"What's that?"

"We learned that we are horrible at keeping secrets."

Rachel smirked. "We also survived our first fight as a married couple."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Does that mean that we get to have make-up sex now?"

"Absolutely not." Hiram Berry's voice echoed from behind the blonde.

Quinn jumped as her whole face flushed. She whirled around to face a very stern looking Jewish man. "Sorry Mister Berry."

Leroy's boisterous laugh filled the room. "Hear that honey, you scared her back into calling us Mister Berry." He slapped Quinn on the back a bit harder than she felt was necessary. "As I understand it, Daddy is now the appropriate title oh daughter of mine."

"Yes, sir." Quinn whimpered.

"Relax Quinn." Hiram said gently.

The blonde exhaled deeply, visibly relaxing.

"Rachel informed us that congratulations are in order." The shorter man stated before wrapping Quinn in a hug. "She tried explaining why we weren't invited to the wedding of our only daughter, but I'd like to hear your explanation."

It was apparent he wasn't upset, but he did expect an answer. Quinn glanced over at Leroy, who was smiling encouragingly at her. "Well, Dad." She emphasized the title. "We thought we'd save you the trouble of faking a seizure in case you decided to try and stop us."

Leroy burst into laughter, Rachel stared wide-eyed, and Hiram cracked the smallest of smirks. "I knew I liked you better than that Hudson boy." Then he turned to Rachel. "Did you hear that he joined the army but got discharged because he shot himself in the ass?"

Quinn couldn't hold in the chuckle that slipped through her lips. The blatant distaste that dripped from Hiram's lips made her day. It was nice that she wasn't the only one who despised Finn so much. And really? He shot himself in the ass? Who does that? How is that even possible?

**000000**

Their last day in Lima was spent running interference with their friends who continuously wanted details about what Kurt dubbed, 'the wedding of the century.' The girls gushed and the boys feigned boredom after giving the proper congratulations. Quinn was nervous about telling Beth, but the little girl simply asked if she was still going to be the flower girl in their 'real' wedding. Apparently in Beth's eyes, the mountaintop wedding was just a dress rehearsal for the real thing and Quinn was fine with Beth seeing it that way. In fact, that description helped the Berry men and Judy swallow their elopement a little easier.

Soon, they were on their own in the Big Apple. Living with Rachel was a dream come true for Quinn. Well, being married to Rachel was a dream come true. Living day in and day out with Rachel took some getting used to.

**Day 8**

Quinn groaned when the sound of a shrieking alarm rang through the darkened room. "Are you going to sleep in at all this summer?" She grumbled.

"Nope! I refuse to become compliant."

"Compliant to what?"

"Laziness." Rachel replied as she hopped out of bed and began dressing for an early morning workout.

"Are you calling me lazy?" Quinn wondered as she snuggled back under the covers.

"Maybe. I ask you to join me every morning as a way to spend some quality time together before we have to go about our busy routines and you always refuse."

"Because it's frickin' 6am, Rachel!" Quinn growled.

"Yes, but…"

"But what? You go to Tang Soo Do classes every evening and sometimes we go rock climbing together on the weekends." Quinn was crabby. "I'm asking my beautiful and sexy wife to just lie in bed with me a little longer each morning." Her voice dropped to a seductive tone. "If you still want to burn some calories, I would willingly oblige…just come back to bed."

To Quinn's surprise and immense pleasure, Rachel rejoined her in their bed. The blonde made sure to show her wife how pleased she was with Rachel's _compliance._

**Day 20**

"Quinn, if you use the last of the toilet paper, it's imperative that you replace it." Rachel whined.

"I know, but I forgot."

"This is the third time you _forgot._"

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it Quinn."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say that you won't forget again. And then, don't forget again."

"Okay. I won't forget again."

**Day 27**

"Quinn!"

**Day 29**

"What's up?" Santana greeted from the other end of the line.

"How do you get out of the dog house?"

Quinn had to pull the phone away from her ear because of the sheer volume of Santana's laughter.

"Are you done?" Quinn asked with annoyance when she no longer heard the Latina laughing. "She made me sleep on the couch for two nights." This time she was whining.

"What'd you do?"

"Forgot to replace the toilet paper." There was silence. "Four times."

"Do you remember when you lived with Puck and you would get so upset when he left the toilet seat up?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I fell in twice, and it wasn't very easy to get back out because I was pregnant."

"Okay, now imagine realizing that after you…you know…go, that there isn't anything to wipe with. I'll bet it's sort of like falling in the toilet when you're pregnant."

**Night 29**

Quinn was sitting on the couch watching TV when Rachel walked into the room and cuddled into her.

"There's like 24 rolls of toilet paper in our bathroom right now." The brunette stated.

"Huh?" Quinn replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah." She weaved their fingers together and kissed the top of Quinn's hand. "Someone bought one of those containers that hold four rolls, which is quite magnificent. And then there are extra rolls in the cabinet under the sink as well as the towel closet."

"I didn't want to risk forgetting again." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead. "Thank you." Then she stood up and pulled Quinn up with her. "Come to bed, I missed you."

As Quinn eagerly followed her, she thought to herself that she definitely owed Santana some 'thank you' cookies. Maybe she and Rachel could do some baking tomorrow.

**Day 35**

"I don't know what the big deal is, I thought you liked Cara." Rachel stood defensively with her hands on her hips.

"I did! But then she told me that she had a girl crush on you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So you just announce that we're married?! Is that how you broke it to Syd and the others from New Haven?"

"No. I didn't tell them. Puck told Sydney and she told everyone else and now Tess wants to kill me for being the worst friend best friend ever."

"Awww! You're Tess's best friend."

Quinn pointed accusingly at Rachel. "Don't change the subject! We were discussing Cara's inappropriate crush on you."

Rachel sighed deeply. "She admitted to once having a girl crush on me. Kahlan said the same thing about you; I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that I _knew_ she liked you."

"She's straight. She said she had a girl crush. Kind of how you're gay and have a boy crush on Anderson Cooper."

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't hang out with Anderson Cooper and if I did, you could bet that us both being gay wouldn't stop me from trying to seduce him!"

They were both silent for a moment before Rachel burst out in giggles. Quinn tried to remain upset, but she couldn't keep a straight face. She begrudgingly smirked.

"Cara's never tried anything and you know it, Quinn." Rachel took a bold step closer. "Besides, even if she did, do you think I'd cheat on you?"

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just knowing that someone else has a crush on you…"

Rachel closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders before whispering in her ear. "No one will ever take me away from you. I love you and we're already married, you know. That means I chose you. I will always choose you." Then she stepped slightly away and raised an eyebrow at her wife. "Do I have to worry about Anderson Cooper?"

Quinn grinned. "If he were straight, maybe. But then I'd just persuade him to join us in a threesome."

Rachel scoffed. "As if you'd share me, even with him."

Quinn smiled and blushed because Rachel was right.

**Day 47**

"How's the training going for your Black Belt test?" Quinn asked when Rachel got home late for the third day that week.

Rachel sat down on the couch and Quinn immediately began messaging her shoulders. "Thanks baby." Rachel hummed contently. "It's brutal. I've perfected my forms and my breaking technique, but now I'll also have to spar multiple opponents and I can't seem to grasp that concept. On top of that, there's the sudo chop that has to break three free standing boards."

"The karate chop thing? How do you break through three boards with that?"

"Three _free standing_ boards. You have to have flawless technique as well as hitting your target with precision. It's actually what I'm most worried about."

"You'll be fine, baby. I have faith in you." Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "How many more late nights do you think you'll be having?"

Rachel shrugged. "The test is in three weeks, I plan on practicing every day until then."

Quinn became quiet and her hands stilled their ministrations.

"Baby?" Rachel turned on the couch and faced her wife. "What's wrong?"

"I miss you. I know that you're working hard and this is a big accomplishment. With me working part-time and you performing regularly with the band as well as working so hard for your Black Belt, I feel like we never see each other anymore. I moved to New York to be with you this summer and suddenly, it's like we're still miles apart."

Rachel sighed. "Things will slow down after the test. Then we'll have two weeks to spend so much time together that you'll get sick of me again."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Not possible."

**Day 59**

The smoke detector was still beeping when Rachel sat down a plate full of burnt food in front of Quinn. The blonde smiled politely before shoving a scolding hot spoonful in her mouth and immediately spitting it back out.

"That bad huh?" Rachel groaned as she plopped down on the seat next to Quinn.

"No, baby. It's just hot is all." Quinn made a show of blowing on it before shoving another spoonful in her mouth and forcefully swallowing it.

"It's hot because it was practically on fire, Quinn. I nearly burnt the apartment down…again. I can cook vegan food but your food is a bit harder for me."

"I keep telling you that I can eat what you eat."

"But I like trying to make something nice for you everyone once in a while."

Quinn rested a hand on top of Rachel's and squeezed it encouragingly. "You'll get better, it just takes practice. You're excellent at baking and you make awesome pancakes…"

"Quinn, if we lived on pancakes and 'I'm sorry' cookies we'd both weigh 500 pounds."

"And remember, I told you that I'd love you even if you weighed 500 pounds."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I remember." She sighed. "I miss reading with you. I've been so busy that the last book we read together was Every Day."

Quinn smiled sadly because she missed reading with Rachel as well. It was that book that prompted the wacky conversation in which Rachel asked Quinn a series of questions. (Would you love me if I was fat? How about taller than you? How about if I were ugly? If I took after my Daddy and was African American? If I wasn't Jewish? If I were a boy?) Quinn answered 'yes' to every question. She loved Rachel for who she was and not what she looked like on the outside.

She never returned Rachel's questions with some of her own because she never saw the need. Rachel loved her knowing she used to be ugly Lucy Caboosey. Rachel loved her when she couldn't walk. Rachel loved her when she had been a complete bitch to her. Rachel loved her even though Russell nearly ruined both of them. She didn't need reassurance that Rachel would love her no matter what, she had the proof.

"How about we go out to eat and stop by the library? We can pick out a book to read together."

"Sounds perfect."

**Day 71**

Quinn was probably more nervous about Rachel's Black Belt test than the brunette was. She had been pacing around the apartment for over an hour trying to calm her nerves while the brunette was getting one more round of practice in with Kahlan. Even with the arrival of some of their friends and family, Quinn couldn't calm down.

"Whoa, Q. Calm your tits." Santana spoke up for everyone who was thinking the same thing. Well, maybe not the _exact _same thing.

"What if she forgets a step in one of her forms? Or what if…" She's snapped out of her rant when Santana shook her.

"When has she not been perfect?"

Quinn looked around the room in silence. She saw all the people in their lives who were there to support Rachel and took a calming breath. Rachel didn't have to be perfect today; these people loved her no matter what. Sure, Rachel will hate herself if she screws something up but these people won't. Quinn won't. This test suddenly meant even more in that moment. It made Quinn realize just what it would mean to Rachel. She understood that today wasn't about them, it was about the brunette. Today Rachel was doing something for herself. Something she loved. It wasn't like performing, where you do it for the audience and revel in the applause.

This step, this achievement was personal. It was about Rachel never giving up. It was about Rachel regaining her confidence, and it was about Rachel finding a passion that rivaled her passion for singing. She knew what was at stake and how much work Rachel put into this (puts into everything) but it was only now that she realized how much this day truly meant to Rachel. Now she understood the significance of the sacrifices she made all summer, even though the time spent training took away from some of their time together.

**0000**

They all arrived at the dojo early, just like Rachel instructed them to. However, the brunette didn't have time to greet them. Quinn led the group into the room quietly and they sat in silence as they awaited the start of the test.

Rachel was testing with five other students, all of varying ages. Master Harris called everyone to attention and proceeded with their traditions. The testing students lined up and awaited instruction.

"You've all come here to test as our ancestors have, in public and among your peers?" Master Harris questioned them.

"Yes Sir." They replied in unison.

"Before we begin, I ask you each to give me a token."

Stunned, the students looked at each other in confusion.

"Do none of you have a token to offer me?" He asked again and stood in silence as they shamefully shook their heads.

"Shit." Quinn breathed under her breath. They're about to fail before the test even took place.

"Does anyone have a token to give me on their behalf?" He asked again; this time looking expectantly to any of the students in the room.

Kahlan stepped forward. "I do, Sir." She handed a token to each of the five students before returning to her position beside Master Harris.

In turn, each student stepped forward and handed the small gold piece to their Sensei.

After collecting each token, he addressed them. "Remember this day. Someone came to your aid because they had something that you did not have. They gave it to you without expectation of reward or praise, and because of that kindness you were able to complete what was asked of you. You are to remember this day, because one day someone will be in need of a similar kindness and you will be the one who can help them. Without expectation and without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Was the automatic response of the group, though you could see how deep his words resonated within each of them.

"Now that you have passed the first test, let us begin the second." He said with a small smile.

The testing went by without a hitch. Rachel and another woman, Gina, were flawless in their forms. They even looked synchronized in their movements which came from the time they spent practicing together under Kahlan's tutelage. Sparring came next as each student took turns taking on the other four. Rachel did well, but it was apparent that a boy named Logan excelled in this area.

After sparring, each student performed their board breaking axe kick, which looked impressive as each kicked well above their own head. Then came the time that Rachel was nervous about; the sudo chop. Master Harris set up three boards on top of a raised surface. Each student took turns stepping up to break them. The first three students were only able to break two of the three boards and Gina took two tries but she broke all three boards. Then it was Rachel's turn. She stared at the boards in concentration, controlled her breathing and swung through fluidly. She broke all three boards at once while showing no emotion.

When each student finished picking up the broken boards, Master Harris called them back to attention.

"The test is done. The only way you will receive your Black Belt is if your peers vote for you to do so. That is the final process. So will the five of you leave the room?"

He waited for them to exit before turning to the rest of his students. "Being a Black Belt is more than learning forms and perfecting our kicks. It's about being the type of person that someone else will want to look up to. In order to even be eligible to test today, those five students completed a number of tasks. They each wrote a paper about themselves and what Martial Arts means to them. They have performed community service as well as have given a gift to this school.

Being a Black Belt means that you are in service to others and so they have begun that step. They also completed a written exam. The final process was to test publicly which they just accomplished. Now, it is up to you. Are those five people the kind of people you wish to learn from? Do you think they are deserving of the title of 1st Dan? If you vote yes, that will be a title that no one will ever be able to take away from them. And if you say yes, they will have to live every day of their lives bringing pride to what it is to be a Black Belt. They will forever be looked up to and will have to make decisions accordingly. Do you think there is a reason why any of them do not deserve that responsibility?"

The students unanimously voted in favor of all five participants receiving their Black Belts. This was a good thing because Quinn was sure that Santana would threaten to go Lima Heights Adjacent on anyone who denied Rachel that honor.

When Rachel and the others were called back into the room and given the news, they were dismissed and allowed to greet their guests. The brunette came bounding over to Quinn, nearly tackling her with the intensity of the hug.

"I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you." Quinn whispered reverently.

"You won't have time to jump her in the bathroom this time, Quinn. We've got some celebrating to do." Puck teased from behind the girls.

Quinn rolled her eyes even as they darkened. Because that thought had crossed her mind…

**Day 78**

Rachel was curled up against Quinn on the couch as the blonde was reading to her. They were starting the book '_Ash_'. Apparently, it was a Lesbian Cinderella story and Rachel loved her fairytales. Not that Quinn minded; she was a hopeless romantic herself. But what was even better than the book, was the domestic aspect of what they were doing. They were alone in 'their' apartment just spending time together and keeping one of her favorite traditions alive.

**Day 84**

The book had been abandoned hours ago as the girls enjoyed their last day in domestic bliss; tangled up in each other and refusing to leave their bedroom. Both girls knew that this next school year was going to be tough now that they knew what they were being kept from. No more late night confessions over ice cream (vegan of course), no more lazy Saturday mornings nestled in bed together, no more shared baths or spontaneous love-making. Instead, they were both planning on sticking their noses to the grindstone and finishing up their senior year. Quinn was within sight of making her dream at graduating at the top of her class come true, and Rachel was planning on auditioning for Quinn's play (which she lovingly dubbed it) as soon as auditions were open to the public. The brunette was also looking forward to teaching more Tang Soo Do classes now that she was officially a Black Belt.

As they wordlessly held each other and prayed for sleep to elude them, their minds filled with how much they looked forward to getting through this year so the rest of their lives could start.

**A/N: One more chapter and then the epilogue. Hope you liked this chapter, I wanted you to get a small glimpse into their everyday lives but I hope it wasn't too choppy for you all. **

**Ash is a book by Malinda Lo**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I wanted to express my condolences for the loss of Cory Monteith. Sometimes I write Finn as a horrible person, but I always adored Cory. May he rest in peace and may his friends and family find comfort this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Quinn was pacing for the last twenty minutes. Rachel was auditioning for a lead role in Quinn's play and the blonde was waiting outside the door for the closed auditions to be finished. She can't remember being this nervous, except maybe when she was proposing to Rachel. Scratch that, the proposal was easy compared to this because even if she royally messed it up she knew that Rachel loved her and would say yes. This was more akin to the time that Quinn prepared the song to sing for Rachel in glee hoping to express her feelings and also beg for a chance with the girl.

She smiled to herself. It seemed so long ago that she and Rachel were dancing around their feelings for each other. Okay, maybe dance wasn't the right word. Quinn spent three years hiding from her feelings, then nearly half of another one pinning for the girl. Then came the almost wedding and her car crash. It would be four years this week that she was in her car accident. At the time she thought her life was over and yet four years later, she feels like her life is just beginning. She knows that even a lifetime with Rachel will never be enough.

The blonde was interrupted from her musings when the door slowly opened and Rachel walked out wordlessly. The look on the brunette's face was unreadable.

"Well?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't get the part." She spoke barely above a whisper, and her tone was emotionless.

Quinn frowned as she rushed to comfort the girl. As she slowly pulled away from the hug, the blonde spoke again. "Did they say anything? Did they tell you why? Because if it was about not being right for the part, we can go in there and tell them that the part was written about you."

Rachel let a small smile pass her lips at Quinn's words. "I thought we agreed that I'd get no preferential treatment."

Quinn pecked her wife on the lips with a smirk. "Oh, you'll always get preferential treatment from me." Then she sighed and stepped away from the brunette. "But we did agree that I wouldn't interfere with the casting process."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, because this is your story and it is your time to shine. I agreed to try out for the part the same as everybody else."

Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and laced their fingers as they walked toward the exit. "This is not me being biased or anything, but I've seen your audition piece and you had this in the bag. Did they give you a reason why they turned you down? Because maybe you're mistaken and they just told you what they tell everyone so that they can discuss the decision in private."

When the blonde was met with silence, she too became quiet. They walked to the subway hand in hand, but no more words were spoken during their trip back to Rachel's place.

It wasn't until the brunette was turning the key in the doorknob that a thought hit Quinn. "Wait!"

Rachel's hand stopped immediately as she leveled Quinn with a questioning look. "What?"

Before the question could be addressed, the door flew open and Rachel was knocked breathless with the intensity of Kurt's embrace.

"How does it feel to be the first of us to make it to Broadway?!"

"About that…" Rachel attempted to explain the situation, but was drug inside the room.

"Surprise!" A chorus of congratulations followed as several of Rachel's friends popped out of various hiding places around the room.

"Shit." Quinn muttered to herself. She wished she had canceled the celebration as soon as she learned about the outcome of Rachel's audition.

"It's okay." Rachel whispered beside her.

"Come on, out with the details." Kurt continued undeterred and completely unaware of the silent conversation occurring between Quinn and Rachel.

"I didn't get the part, Kurt." Rachel said evenly.

Sadness and compassion shone in the boy's eyes. He quickly hugged her as whispered confusion echoed throughout the room. "Did you choke? I know you had that nightmare when you did your NYADA audition and this was ten times more important than that was."

"Kurt!" Quinn whisper-yelled in hopes of silencing the mettlesome boy.

Rachel tore herself away from Kurt and grabbed onto Quinn's hand. "We'll be right back, okay. Carry on!" She said with a faux-cheerfulness that nearly made Kurt shutter.

Quinn walked with Rachel into the brunette's bedroom. "Talk to be, baby. This was your dream since you were three and you…you don't have to be strong for me. I'm heartbroken for you, so I can only imagine what you must be going through right now."

Rachel shook her head as she sat on her bed, then she gestured for Quinn to join her. "I didn't choke and I didn't fail, because I didn't even try, Quinn."

The blonde stared at her wife with confusion plastered to her face.

"I sat in the audience waiting for them to call my name. The longer I sat there, the more I started thinking. It may have been my dream when I was three. It may have been my entire life when I was in high school, Quinn. But it's not what I want right now."

"I don't understand."

"I knew I was talented. Even as a kid, I understood that my voice would get me out of Lima and it did. I knew that my talent would get me to New York and it did. But somewhere along the way my dream changed." She nervously played with Quinn's fingers, though her eyes were glued on the hazel irises that were piercing her soul as she spoke. "I love to sing. And someday, I may even want to be on stage again. But when I sat there listening to people who were just as good as me, or some that were better…it didn't freak me out the way it used to. I thought the only way I was worth anything is if I was the best at everything. That's why I joined every club in high school. That's why I wanted Valedictorian. That's why I wanted every solo..."

"Rachel…"

With her other hand, Rachel reached up and placed a finger on Quinn's lips to silence her. "Please let me finish." She waited for Quinn to nod her acceptance. "Performing isn't what makes me happy anymore." She paused a minute and bit her lip before continuing. "That isn't true. It still makes me happy. But I guess…the passion isn't there anymore. For now, I think I want to write songs and just sing…"

She trailed off before shaking her head to clear her muddled thoughts. Her eyes were filled with determination and honesty. "The truth is…when I am teaching kids in my Tang Soo Do class…when they get excited because of what they learned from me…when they gain confidence and break their first board…" The smile that crossed her face was the largest Quinn had ever seen. "I give them something that no one ever gave me." She squeezed Quinn's hand so the other girl wouldn't protest. "I give them confidence in themselves. Not in their talent or their abilities, but in themselves. If I had been truly confident in high school…I wouldn't have been so insufferable. I wouldn't have been Tinkerbell."

Quinn chuckled at the reference. "You want to teach Martial Arts." It wasn't a question; Quinn finally understood what Rachel was telling her.

"Not entirely. I want to teach children…young girls especially, how to love themselves. Whether it is through Martial Arts, dance, singing…I think I have the credentials to run my own school and I want to do it my way. I was thinking about asking Brittany…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Quinn's lips crashed into hers. The kiss grew heated quickly but they forced themselves apart.

"Well, let's rejoin the party. I think Kurt might be broken-hearted by your little epiphany, but on the plus-side, Santana will love you for it." Quinn said with a cheeky smile. "And just so you know, I will support this dream as ferociously as I supported your other one. We'll do this together."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand." Rachel's smile said it all. Quinn knew that Rachel's fear hadn't been changing a lifetime dream but in disappointing her wife.

000000

Quinn was standing in the middle of her dorm room wearing a cap and gown. Graduation was upon her and she was never so proud of herself than she was in this moment. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Fran and Mercedes were with her at the moment. Judy and the Berry men were out grabbing some air (mostly because the combination of Judy's hovering and hysterical crying was driving everyone else crazy). Mercedes came to New Haven with Rachel, because she had been in New York doing a promo spot for her debut album's upcoming release.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Rachel spoke, her eyes catching Quinn's through the mirror.

The blonde smiled at the brunette. "Thank you." She quickly planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Remember when Mr. Shue had us sit in that stupid circle and talk about the things we looked forward to?" Brittany mused from Quinn's bed.

"How could I forget?" Quinn smiled.

"Well you did it. You are graduating top of your class at Yale. You got what you wanted." Brittany stated proudly.

Quinn smiled because she did get everything she ever wanted; her eyes once again caught Rachel's.

"A lot of people did. Mike will be dancing at Carnegie Hall in six weeks, and I got to keep all of you guys in my life." Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn noticed the sadness that clouded Santana's face. It's been four years, and the raven haired girl was still estranged from her Abuela. She wondered if her best friend's dream would ever come true.

"I'm still waiting for mine though." Mercedes commented. "So when are you going to start popping out some mini-Berry's?"

"Gag me." Santana groaned from her place beside Brittany.

"You most looked forward to Rachel having kids?" Fran asked with confusion.

"Yeah, I always wondered about that." Quinn directed her attention at Mercedes. "You said you wanted to see Rachel's kids. You never said Finn and Rachel's."

The other girl shrugged. "I didn't think they'd last."

"What?!" Rachel shrieked.

"Come on, Rach. Everyone knew you two weren't meant for each other. Sure we supported your decision, but no one agreed with it." Santana replied on Mercedes' behalf.

"I regret that Quinn was the only one with the guts to say anything about it."

"Mercedes…" Rachel started but was interrupted by Santana.

"Please, like you could have made a difference. If Rachel wouldn't listen to Quinn, no one else stood a chance." Santana remarked much to everyone's amusement.

"Puck graduated high school." Brittany commented happily causing everyone to look at her. "And with more states legalizing gay marriage, Kurt and Blaine will be getting married soon."

"Speaking of marriage, Britts and I are having a ceremony when you girls get back from your honeymoon." Santana said to a stunned room.

"What?! When did that happen?" Quinn yelled as she eyed her friends carefully. "Last I knew you guys were going to elope to Vegas."

"Santana's Mami heard about you and Rachel eloping and forbid us from doing the same." Brittany replied.

"But I thought you wanted to get married by Elvis, Britt?" Rachel asked.

Santana smirked proudly. "Oh, we're having an Elvis impersonator officiate the ceremony. Mami will have a coronary but at least we're not eloping."

Quinn smirked too, because she knew that Santana was right.

"So, anyway…we're having an actual ceremony." Santana nervously played with the blanket on Quinn's bed. "And I was wondering…" She looked up at her blonde best friend. "Be my maid of honor, Bitch."

"Actually, as she's already married…it'd be matron of honor." Rachel corrected, but trailed off toward the end when Santana scowled at her.

"I don't think I heard a question in that sentence." Quinn smirked darkly. "Did you, Fran?"

The elder Fabray wore a matching smirk. "Now that I think about it, no I don't recall actually hearing a question."

Santana huffed loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She stood up and marched over to her friend. "Q…will you please be my _matron _of honor?"

Quinn leapt forward and enveloped the Latina in response. "Of course!"

"Brittany, if Quinn's Santana's matron of honor…who are you going to have?" Mercedes asked, though she suspected she knew the answer.

"I wanted Q too, but since she could only be in two places at once if she was a twin…" She paused to consider what she just said and smiled broadly. "How cool would it be to have two Quinn's?!" Then she frowned. "But that would be confusing so I think I'd have to call one of them Charlie…"

"Britts?" Quinn interrupted softly.

"Oh, right!" Brittany jumped off the bed and skipped over to Rachel. "Since we're going into business together, that makes you my new official best friend. So will you be my maiden of honor."

"Matr-ow!" Rachel rubbed her ribcage where Santana not so subtly jabbed her. "I would absolutely be honored, Brittany. Thank you!"

The blonde embraced her tightly as the room filled with happy chatter. Soon they were joined again by Judy, Hiram and Leroy (as well as a roomful of others that they 'found' when they were out getting air).

Before joining in greeting the newest arrivals, Quinn pulled Rachel aside. "I lied back then."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About what?"

"What I looked forward to most? Sure I wanted to get out of Lima as much as you did, and I really wanted to graduate top of my class…but what I wanted most was you. It's always been you."

Rachel beamed at her before kissing her thoroughly.

"Ay dios mio." Santana mumbled from behind them. "You're already married; you can stop wooing her now."

"Don't listen to Santana. She's just being mean because she doesn't want to cry."

Fran laughed out loud. "You guys are too much."

0000000

After Quinn's Valedictorian speech and the conclusion of the graduation ceremony, the entire group went out to eat to celebrate.

"Now that that's over, we get to start planning bachelorette parties!" Tess announced happily.

"Back off, Q 2.0. I's gets to plan their party." Santana declared.

"We don't actually need a bachelorette party, Santana. We're already married." Rachel answered.

"Nope. No way short stack. You are not taking this away from me!" Santana said menacingly.

"Santana's right. We all missed out on your celebration before…" Fran noticed how her statement might be misconstrued. "Not that I don't understand your reasons for eloping…but…" She sighed. "I just really want to celebrate with my baby sister."

"Besides, with school done we're all going to see each other less and less." Hayley stated sadly. "We all need this."

"We'll keep in touch." Quinn promised.

"But we won't be roommates anymore." Sydney spoke.

"And did you girls decide where you're living? New York, New Haven, Lima?" Kahlan asked honestly. "Because either way…most of us will be separated."

Rachel frowned. She loved her friends and hated the thought of not seeing them all the time. "We made it this far all together…we'll do it again."

"Damn straight!" Puck said before sheepishly corrected himself. "Sorry Shelby."

Beth giggled as she collected five dollars from Puck.

"Wait. What was that?" Quinn asked when she saw the exchange.

"Swear jar." Shelby commented.

Quinn smiled proudly at her little girl. "So how much have you made off of Puck?"

The little girl beamed. "Forty dollars!"

"Shit." Santana breathed in awe. That was some scam Q junior was running.

"Ah, Santana pay up." Rachel teased.

The Latina got wide eyed before looking around the room at the expectant faces. Then she reluctantly handed over a crispy five dollar bill to the little con artist. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"I'm saving up for a wedding present for Rachel and Quinn! I almost have enough for what I want now."

A large grin spread across Hiram's face. "You're shitting me."

"Pay up!" Beth wiggled her fingers at the man.

"Damn, Hiram what were you thinking?" Leroy joined in.

Beth's other hand was held out in Leroy's direction.

Shelby shook her head in amusement. This was going to go downhill fast. Meanwhile, Quinn and Rachel simply stared at the beautiful blonde in front of them. She was saving her own money to buy them a wedding gift. Suddenly they felt guilty for eloping and causing this amazing group of people to miss out on their wedding ceremony. Sure, they were having another ceremony soon, but they just now realized how hurt they must have been to have been left out before.

"Fine. You can plan a bachelorette party, Santana." Quinn stated after sharing a knowing look with Rachel.

"But…we want to be together and there will be no strippers." Rachel amended.

"No strippers my ass." Santana smirked before handing a ten dollar bill to Beth. Then she looked at the little girl. "That's for the future, I'm sure I'll owe you one."

"Santana." Quinn said firmly.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "I was never going to hire strippers so chill. It's just…" She paused and looked around the room. "Hayley's right. Soon, we'll be going our separate ways and even though I still might not like you, Cara, I might miss some of you."

"Why don't you like me?" Cara asked, offended.

"Because you have a crush on Rachel and Quinn feels threatened." Brittany answered.

Cara's eyes widened. "I said I _had_ a crush on Rachel. And it wasn't even really anything…just…" She looked at Quinn. "I would never do anything with Rachel." Her eyes widened further. "Rachel would never do anything…"

"Relax, Cara. Don't pop an aneurysm." Santana said with a grin on her face. "You wouldn't be the only one who had a crush on Rachel."

"I still have a crush on Rachel." Syd said then turned quickly to Puck. "Sorry, but it's true. She's sort of amazing."

"Santana had a crush on Quinn." Brittany announced.

Rachel stared at the blonde. "She did?"

"She totally would have slept with her if Q would have let her."

"But tubbers was saving herself for you, hobbit."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the nicknames. Rachel seemed uncomfortable by either the attention or the new information. Quinn squeezed her thigh in comfort.

"I had a brief crush on Rachel too." Hayley said quietly.

"That's impossible. You are like the same person, it'd be…literal masturbation." Santana quipped before looking toward Shelby. "Masturbation isn't a curse word, is it?"

"Please stop saying that word anyway, especially in regards to my daughter." Shelby chided.

"Ow!" Puck rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" He glared at Tess.

"That's for picturing my girlfriend naked just now." Tess hissed.

"If it's any consolation I didn't picture her having sex with me, I pictured her with Rach…ow!" He glared at Quinn. "Quinn!"

By this time Shelby as covering Beth's ears and glaring at the people around the table. "Do I have to remind you that there is a child present?"

"About a dozen of them if I'm not mistaken." Judy said firmly, annoyed at the adolescent behavior around the room.

"I'm going to miss this." Rachel said completely unaware of the rising tension.

"Me too." Quinn smiled sadly from beside her.

00000

The day of the bachelorette party, Shelby dropped Beth off early because the precocious blonde begged for the extra time alone to give Quinn and Rachel their present. Shelby was currently with Judy and Rachel's dads preparing for the cookout they were having in the backyard of the Berry residence. Quinn and Rachel wanted an informal celebration and Santana obliged. Although, she still planned on having alcohol, dancing (though Kurt was in control of the music) and a bonfire to end the night. Puck also had fireworks on the agenda and Brittany was in charge of games. It was the adults in charge of the food and Hiram was dead set on having a barbeque.

The girls were happy that everyone else was happy. However, now that each person had their own say in the bachelorette party they felt nervous about what to expect. An example of one of the surprises was sitting in front of them at the moment. Beth tapped her feet nervously as she watched Quinn slowly unwrap the gift she had made for the occasion.

Quinn smile proudly as she revealed a leather-bound book engraved with what looked to be a gardenia. Below the flower were cursive engravings of Rachel's and Quinn's names.

"This is beautiful Beth." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "The gardenia is perfect." She chirped as her fingers grazed over the etching.

Then Quinn flipped the book open slowly, with reverence. Inside was a handwritten inscription on parchment paper. The cursive writing used bits and pieces of the vows that the girls recited to each other atop the mountain at Knapp's Castle. Instantly, Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"I wrote my favorite parts from the video Brittany took of your ceremony." Beth explained. "The whole book is your love story."

"Beth…" Rachel was speechless as she took the book from Quinn and flipped through the pages.

"I asked everyone for their favorite stories about both of you. And when they wrote them down for me, I had them all bound into a book." She wrung her fingers together nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, baby…" Quinn leapt from her seat and wrapped her daughter in her arms. "It's perfect."

Rachel was still enthralled by the content. Everyone that she cared about had contributed a story to Beth's project. Everyone in her life that meant anything to her supported their love and supported her. The gravity of the love she found herself surrounded with confounded her.

When Quinn separated herself from Beth, she stared into hazel eyes that matched her own. "I don't even know how to thank you."

Beth's smile split her face. "Mom's always saying how much she admires you guys and how strong you are and…" Her eyes shifted toward Rachel. "I really love hearing about your lives, you guys are like a fairytale." Her smile faltered before she spoke again. "I think that your kids will want to hear stories too, and this way you won't forget anything."

Quinn's eyes shined with conflicting emotions. She was in awe of her daughter but she also was heartbroken for her. She took Beth's hands in hers. "Sweetheart, we didn't get a chance to speak with you about…starting a family." Quinn squeezed Beth's hands a bit tighter as she took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. Once she regained her composure, she continued. "I…" She glanced at Rachel and Rachel nodded for her to continue. "_We_ feel really strongly about this…" Her eyes bore into Beth's. "We won't start our own family unless you are okay with it. We don't want you to think that I am replacing you with another child. That I didn't want you but now I want a different one."

"Quinn loves you so much, Beth. She always has, so please know that even if you are okay with us starting a family together…no one will replace you in Quinn's heart."

Beth swallowed loudly; her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "I know that you didn't give me away because you didn't love me, Quinn." She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously before she continued. "You told me that giving me away was the hardest thing you have ever done."

Quinn nodded emphatically. "Yes, it was the hardest thing I have ever gone through and…I wish things were different." She looked away as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I regret the decision every day."

Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence so she didn't continue. The three sat in silence for two unbearable minutes before Beth broke it. "You've been through a lot Quinn…and if the hardest thing was letting me go…then I know how much you love me."

Quinn's relieved laughter was marred by the tears streaming down her face. "How'd you get so perfect?"

Beth grinned. "It's part of my charm."

"Wow, she's definitely Puck's kid." Rachel blurted out without thought before her eyes got wide and her cheeks turned red.

Beth giggled at Rachel's embarrassment. Quinn smirked at her wife. "She may get her charm and cockiness from her father, but her intelligence, maturity and beauty come straight from me."

Rachel and Beth shared a look before they burst into laughter.

"What?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're more like Puck than you'd like to admit, Quinn." Rachel smiled with faux-sweetness.

"Yeah, Quinn. I think my confidence…"

"Conceit." Rachel coughed into her hand, causing Beth to giggle some more.

"Conceit." Beth smiled innocently. "Comes from both sides. I'm doomed!" She sighed dramatically which made even Quinn fight back her laughter.

When the laughter died down, Beth stood up and took Quinn's hand in hers. Then she led them both to the couch beside Rachel and sat between the two women. "I love that you think about my feelings. But I'm okay. I'm excited for you to start having kids. I want a little brother or sister." She paused. "Or would it be a niece or nephew?" She looked back and forth at the other girls with uncertainty.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Please never refer to yourself as my kids' aunt! That's…wrong."

"Well, technically she's…"

"Rachel, I love you more than life itself but if you finish that sentence I will kill you in your sleep." Quinn threatened.

Rachel nodded gravely, and then her eyes lit up. "How about you be their godmother, Beth? It'll be much easier to explain and understand."

"And a lot less disturbing." Quinn muttered. Then she turned toward her little girl and smiled genuinely. "But Rachel's right. When we have kids, would you be their godmother?"

Beth looked deep in thought before she answered. "I'd love to…on one condition."

"Name it." Quinn replied instantly.

"You don't let Santana kill me for it."

"Shit." Quinn muttered silently before a small hand was thrust in front of her face.

"You owe me $5."

Quinn groaned as she handed a wadded up bill to her daughter and glared at Rachel, who was chuckling at her.

"Keep it up baby and you'll be going to bed alone tonight."

"Right, like that's a threat you can keep." Rachel chuckled louder.

Quinn rolled her eyes but remained silent because Rachel was absolutely right about that.

000000000

The party turned out well. At least it started to the moment Blaine was able to convince Kurt that Broadway Ballads, though amazing, were difficult to dance to and therefore had no place at a party. With Blaine now in charge of the music, Santana and Tess cleared a spot for a dance floor and people started to dance a little.

Quinn and Rachel had separated during the party to mingle with their guests. Quinn had been excited to catch up with Nicci while Rachel spent time with Mike and Tina. Quinn's eyes never strayed far from Rachel; she always seemed to know where the brunette was. Currently, her wife was chatting animatedly with Will and Emma. The blonde smiled at their interaction.

She was startled back to reality when Shelby appeared next to her. "Thank you." The elder brunette whispered with pride.

Quinn's brows furrowed together as she studied the other woman. "For what?"

"Beth told me about your conversation. I admire you for considering her feelings in your decision to start a family." Shelby explained. Her eyes were trained on Rachel. "Does Rachel still feel that way? That I replaced her with Beth, because…"

Quinn quickly interrupted the other woman. "Maybe at first." She admitted. "It was hard for her not to feel that way with what you did."

Shelby swallowed thickly, shame tainting her features. Quinn placed a hand on Shelby's forearm and waited for brown eyes to find hers. "She understands now, Shelby. She was never yours, not really. You signed a contract and maybe you regretted it…but you're here now and she loves you."

Shelby nodded vaguely. "I told you the truth, when I first came back with Beth. I wanted you in her life because I knew how hard it was to walk away from a child…even one that you gave away in hopes of her having a better life." She glanced at Rachel again. "I love Beth with every ounce of my being…but Rachel…when I realized that I missed out on her life…" She sighed. "Beth's my chance to get it right."

Quinn smiled sadly. "Have you talked to Rachel?"

"I told her everything when I came back during your senior year…" Quinn nodded revealing to Shelby that she was aware of the conversation. "She said she forgave me and that she understood. I just needed to know for sure."

"She loves you Shelby."

Shelby truly smiled for the first time since the conversation started. "And Beth loves you."

Sadness and pride washed over Quinn's face.

"You and Rachel are her heroes. Did you know that?" Shelby spoke honestly, a small smile still playing on her lips. "She admires you both so much. That's why you asking her to be a godmother meant everything to her."

The pain vanished from Quinn's hazel depths and was replaced with peace. "I'm glad."

"She had to write a research report last year about her hero and she didn't know which of you to choose, so she wrote it about both of you. She asked Rachel's dads, your mom, Puck and even Santana for stories about you guys. It kind of snowballed from there. She was so excited to make that book for you."

"It was perfect."

Shelby watched as Beth danced around with Brittany, both of whom had sparklers in their hands.

"I know you regret giving her up, Quinn. But look at her, she is so completely surrounded by love and it's because of you, and Rachel. I brought her back because I wanted this for her." She chuckled as she shook her head. "You are responsible for both of my daughters' happiness."

Tears threatened to spill from Quinn's eyes. "I guess in a way, I have you to thank for both of them. For Rachel and for giving me a second….or third chance to be in Beth's life."

Before Shelby could answer, Brittany came bounding up to them. "Come on Quinn, it's time for the games I have planned for us."

Quinn looked hesitant.

"First up is duck, duck, goose. Santana's out gathering everyone."

Quinn's eyes landed on the Latina who stood menacingly in front of a table where Sydney, Puck, Kahlan, Cara, Tess and Hayley were sitting. She smiled as she watched them stand begrudgingly and make their way toward the dance floor where everyone else was standing. Quinn didn't argue about the choice of game, she simply followed her blonde. Perhaps it was a child's game, but she knew Brittany chose it for just that reason. Everyone feared what was to come now that school was behind them and a little bit of nostalgia was welcomed, at least in Quinn's opinion.

After a few games of duck, duck, goose and then red rover and finally frozen tag, Puck brought out the fireworks. Quinn sought Rachel out and the two cuddled on a blanket as the 'Puckerman Extravaganza' began. Midway through the display (and just before the cops arrived due to a noise complaint and an explosives violation) Tess's voice rang through the speakers.

Everyone at the party glanced around to find the source of the disruption. "Quinn, Rachel…" Tess appeared in front of the group of people. "I'm not one to be all sappy and cheesy, but I'd just like to say that we're all rooting for you. You guys inspire me and everyone else around us; you make us believe in true love and all the stuff I hate to admit that I actually enjoy."

Chuckles rippled amongst the crowd.

"The way you love each other. I want to love someone like that. I want that kind of love in my life. Quinn, I always wanted to find someone to love the way you love Rachel." She smiled at them before her eyes searched for Hayley. "And I too have been lucky enough to find that special someone who is my better half. Who makes me believe in fairytales." She stepped forward, closer to Hayley, and knelt down in front of her. "Hayley, I promise to love you the way you deserve to be loved for as long as you let me…so will you please let that be forever?" Tess sat down the microphone and whispered directly to her girlfriend. "Will you marry me?" She asked as she revealed a glittering engagement ring.

When Hayley pulled Tess into her and kissed her senseless, the audience around them clapped loudly. Of course, it was then that the cops chose to arrive. They were only issued a citation and told to disperse immediately. Goodbyes and well wishes were quickly exchanged as Quinn and Rachel thanked their guests for attending. Santana and Puck were proud of the success of their party (because apparently a proposal and being busted by the cops were proof of their 'badassery').

0000000

"Are you ready to…oh, honey, you look so beautiful!" Judy gushed as she walked into the room.

Quinn smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

Several years ago, Quinn would have relished in Judy's remarks on her beauty. Back in high school everyone thought she was shallow, and perhaps she was. Quinn used to be obsessed with her looks because, at the time, she didn't think she had anything else to offer. She used to be terrified that something would happen and her beauty would fade and she'd be left with nothing. Rachel showed her that she was more than just a pretty face.

Her smiled widened at the thought of Rachel. Quinn still cared about how she looked, but for different reasons now. She wanted to look good for Rachel, because Rachel deserved the best. Rachel deserved to have a beautiful woman on her arm. The blonde took one more glance at the full-length mirror. She wasn't blind, she knew how beautiful she was, but she swore she was never more beautiful than she felt in that moment.

She stood before her mother, wearing a wedding gown with her hair and make-up impeccably done. It took her years to believe it, but she knew without a doubt that she deserved Rachel. Not just because she was a pretty face, but because Rachel loved her for so many reasons that had nothing to do with her beauty. And Rachel's love for her made her believe that she was fully worthy of that love. She only hoped Rachel felt the same. That Quinn's love for the brunette made the brunette feel worthy of such a love.

"What's going through that mind of yours?" Judy smirked. "Not cold feet, right?"

Quinn's eyes widened at the implication. "Never! I was just…" She turned to her mother and hugged her. As she pulled away she spoke again. "We eloped and it was perfect but today…I don't think I even realized how much I always wanted this." She gestured to the dress. "The whole thing…the whole big, traditional wedding."

Judy smiled knowingly as she dabbed at her wet eyes. "I know sweetheart. And I just have to say that I stopped by Rachel's room on the way to you, and well, she's ravishing dear. You did good."

Quinn released a loud, watery laugh. "I know Mom, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

Judy hugged her again, and then led the bride out of the room. Puck was outside the door waiting for her. His face lit up at the sight.

"Wow, baby mama, you look…wow!" He breathed in reverence. Then he smirked darkly. "Just wait till you see my Jewish princess."

She raised an eyebrow. "After today Puck, she'll always be mine."

Puck knew better than to argue. So instead, he stuck out his elbow for her to weave her hand through his arm. "Shall we?"

Judy quickly kissed Quinn on the cheek before hurrying to her seat beside Shelby. Puck led Quinn down the aisle. When they got to the front of the church, he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm proud of you, Quinn."

"Thanks, Puck." Her eyes found his. "For everything."

He nodded, then stood opposite of her, on Rachel's side of the aisle.

Quinn wanted to be led out first because she wanted to see her two favorite girls in the whole world walk toward her. Beth was first, tossing flowers on her way down the aisle. She was gorgeous and Quinn couldn't help the pride that fluttered in her chest. She did a lot of things wrong during her lifetime, but she did do a few things right as well. And one of those things was bringing Beth into this world.

When the young blonde reached the front of the church, she waived excitedly to Quinn and Puck (both of whom waived back with just as much excitement).

The wedding party walked down the aisle next. Santana, Brittany and Fran with Kurt, Blaine and Mike.

Then the music cued up and everyone in the room stood and faced the back of the church. When Rachel and her fathers came into view, Quinn struggled to remember how to breathe. Her eyes watered as she stared at Rachel with love and adoration. That girl walking toward her, that girl was her whole life.

The Berry men hugged Quinn before taking a seat next to Shelby and Judy while Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and led her up the steps. Neither took their eyes off the other.

Rachel said her vows first and she barely finished before Quinn quickly leaned in to kiss her cheek. She couldn't contain her affection anymore, Rachel beamed at the action.

Quinn spoke her vows with veracity. Then she listened absent-mindedly as the minister spoke about their rings as symbols of their love. They were circular, without beginning or end. They were made of precious metal and polished to perfection. Just as their love was without beginning or end. Their lives together were precious and their love bordering on perfection. They placed the rings on each other's left hand, and admired the symbolism of the act. They were claimed by the other, forever and always.

Then came the time Quinn waited for, she got to kiss her wife. And boy did she give the audience a show.

When the kiss ended, the minister stepped forward and introduced the newlyweds to their friends and family.

"May I present to you, Rachel and Quinn Berry!"

It had been a long debate between the women, before Quinn convinced Rachel that she wanted to take the brunette's name. She had gone back and forth in her mind about whether or not to keep the Fabray and have a hyphenated name, but in the end she decided that she simply wanted to drop that part of her. She didn't want that reminder of her past; she wanted to move on. And she wanted Rachel to fully move on. She couldn't ask Rachel to take her last name and make the girl have any part of Russell attached to her (even if it was just his surname). But the biggest deciding factor was that Quinn loved the thought of being Rachel's. Taking Rachel's name was like having the girl proudly and publicly claim her. She was Mrs. Rachel Berry and she loved the thought of that.

The reception carried on without a hitch (which is to say that no cops were called this time around.)

Quinn was surprised when Mr. Shue's new glee club took to the stage with microphones in hand, she saw Rachel approach her as the opening notes of "Endlessly" echoed throughout the room.

Rachel's hand stretched out toward Quinn as the brunette bowed dramatically. "May I have this dance?"

Quinn nodded, otherwise speechless, as she was led to the empty dance floor for their first dance.

"I can't believe you set this up?" She hissed, though she wasn't annoyed or upset.

Rachel giggled. "I'd have sung it to you myself, but it would have made dancing with you a bit harder."

Quinn smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed Quinn softly and then rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

After they finished their dance, they shared a delicate kiss before they separated to begin the father-daughter dances. The Berry men took turns with each of the girls. Quinn danced with Hiram first.

She hugged him when he approached her. She pulled away with a smirk, though the sentiment in her eyes was genuine. "Thanks for not faking a seizure."

His boisterous laugh rumbled throughout the room. When he calmed down, he pulled her to him and the two danced slowly. "I was listening to the vows today and it really hit me. For better or worse. You couldn't have done better than my little girl, Quinn."

She smiled fondly. "Believe me, I know."

He nodded and then his smirk matched the one she wore previously. "But unfortunately, she couldn't have done worse."

"Hey!" She slapped him playfully.

He chuckled again before kissing the top of her head. "You know I adore you, sweetheart. And no matter what Leroy says, just know that I love you more than he does."

He said the last part with a conspiratorial stage whisper when he saw his husband approach them.

"Nonsense." Leroy stated when he was next to them.

Quinn shook her head at the light badgering. She loved these two men. She hugged Hiram one last time before he elegantly twirled her into Leroy's arms. Then he went to dance with Rachel, who was laughing at the scene that unfolded before her. It was obvious that she heard the conversation.

Leroy watched the way that Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. A smile graced his lips as he continued to dance with the blonde. "She's happier than she has ever been, Quinn, so for that I will forever be indebted to you."

Quinn's eyes left Rachel's and she immediately met Leroy's kind orbs. "You don't owe me a thing, Leroy."

His eyes grew misty. "My little girl is amazing, always has been…" Quinn hummed in response, because there was no arguing the fact. "But…somehow, you make her even better. She's a better person with you than she ever was without you."

"Leroy…" Quinn's eyes matched his, tear for tear.

He placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "You've both been through Hell and back, and somehow neither of you lost your optimism, hope or your compassion. I know the kind of person you think you used to be; Quinn, but you were never truly her. Rachel never once believed it." He wiped her tears as he lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm glad you finally let yourself be who you were always meant to be. And I'm glad that the two of you found each other."

She swallowed thickly as a sob escaped her lips.

Leroy's hand dropped from her chin as he pulled her closer to him. "Now, your mother and I are wondering when to expect some grandbabies."

Quinn's sob turned into a broken laugh as she held tighter to her father-in-law.

After the official dances, the cutting of the cake, and the bouquet toss (which Tess and Santana fought tooth and nail over only to lose out to Sydney), the night seemed to fly by.

Quinn danced with Beth a bit; she also shared a dance with Puck and then her mom. She stood in awe as Mike and Rachel floated around the dance floor gracefully. Afterwards, the girls properly mingled with their guests. They thanked them for coming and shared stories and reminisced with their friends. Quinn was interrupted during a conversation with Artie, when Rachel nudged her with her elbow. The brunette gestured toward the dance floor and a smile met Quinn's lips. Puck was dancing with Beth; the little girl was standing on his feet as he was dancing across the room. The tiny blonde was giggling with amusement.

Quinn scanned the room and saw Shelby standing off to the side with admiration in her eyes. The older brunette must have felt she was being watched because her eyes found Quinn's. They shared a smile and then looked back toward the dance floor.

"He's great with Beth." Rachel stated.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "He always was. I feel bad that I ever doubted him."

Rachel rubbed her back and kissed the blonde's cheek. "You couldn't have known."

"I could have given him a chance."

She was met with silence so she turned to see Rachel chewing on her bottom lip.

"What?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"Do you ever think about it? How things could have been?" Rachel couldn't meet Quinn's eyes, so instead the brunette watched Puck and Beth. "Do you think about what life with Puck and Beth would have been?"

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers. "I regret giving Beth up because she means so much to me, but I wouldn't change anything if I had it all to do over again. Even if I kept Beth though, Puck and I were never going to be a family."

Quinn tugged Rachel's hand so that the other girl would look at her. "I like the way things turned out. Beth's happy. Puck's happy." She kissed Rachel's knuckles. "I'm happy."

Rachel smiled brightly. "I didn't doubt us, Quinn…I just wondered. I see the way you look at Beth, and I wondered."

"Shelby looks at you the same way." She nodded her head for Rachel to look at the elder woman. Shelby was watching them closely. "You want to know what that look means?"

Rachel nodded.

"It's awe. I can't believe something so perfect and beautiful came from me. When I watch Beth, it amazes me to see the person she's becoming. To know that somehow, even if it was just because I gave birth to her, I am part of that little person who's grown into someone so wonderful. That's the way I look at Beth and that's what I'm thinking when I look at her. Like I can't wait to see her take over the world someday. I can't wait for the world to get to know how perfect she is." Quinn smiled at her wife. "And that is the same way that Shelby feels about you. It's a love that only a mother will ever understand. And someday soon…" She made sure Rachel's eyes were on her. "You will know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I love you." Rachel whispered in awe.

Quinn smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Thank you?"

The blonde pulled Rachel into her and kissed her softly. "Thank you for loving me back."

0000000

Quinn enjoyed the honeymoon even more than she thought she would. Three weeks with Rachel, alone, was pure bliss. They had been married for over a year, technically, but they had spent most of that time in different states finishing school. Then they spent the time after graduation preparing and planning the wedding, so alone time was few and far between. They haven't had much time to actually enjoy their marriage. Quinn looked forward to returning to Lima and house hunting. She couldn't wait to settle down and start a family as Rachel and Brittany got their dance and martial arts studio up and running.

Until then though, she got to enjoy three uninterrupted weeks with her wife. They spent two of those weeks in New Zealand and the last one in Australia. Both had been beautiful, although they didn't do everything they wanted to do because they spent the first 4 days inside their hotel room. Quinn smiled at the memory.

"Earth to Quinn." Rachel waved a hand in front of the blonde. "Where'd you go just now?"

Quinn dropped her voice to a husky tone. "Just replaying that thing you did with your…"

Rachel clapped her hand over the other girl's mouth as a bright flush colored her cheeks. "There are people around!"

They were halfway to Lima on a busy airplane, but Quinn didn't seem to mind. She debated on asking Rachel to join the mile high club with her, but knew Rachel would protest about the insanitary conditions in airplane restrooms.

When Rachel removed her hand from Quinn's lips, the brunette rested her head on her wife's shoulder and the two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the flight. Quinn was free to let her mind wander back to the things they did on their honeymoon. Yes, Quinn enjoyed the trip very much.

A week after they got back to Lima, Santana and Brittany were married. It was a larger ceremony than Quinn's and Rachel's had been but that was mainly because Santana's family was so big. The rest of their friends were all in attendance as well.

Santana stood at the front of the church with an Elvis look-alike behind her and Quinn and Rachel on either side. Suddenly, the Latina gasped loudly and Quinn looked toward Santana.

"Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"My Abuela's here." Santana whispered, scared that she was imagining things.

Quinn followed Santana's gaze and smiled through her own tears. "Has she said anything to you?"

Santana shook her head slightly. "I didn't think she'd show."

Santana's grandmother chose that moment to make eye contact. When she did, she mouthed the words, "I love you."

Santana nearly lost it. Everything she ever wanted just happened. Her grandmother was at her wedding, and in less than thirty minutes she'd be married to the love of her life. Maybe Quinn wasn't the only one who got their happily ever after. Because from where she was standing, Santana knew she was getting hers too.

00000000

**A/N: There will be a short epilogue that I plan on posting sometime this week or next. I am so sorry it took so long for this story to be finished, but I hope you like how it ended. I hope I did it justice. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with this story despite my horrendous lack of updates toward the end. I appreciate all the support and encouragement you have given me throughout the process, so I really hope I did the story justice with this last chapter. **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Guess my short epilogue turned out to not be that short. Hope you don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: After all this time, I unfortunately still own nothing…**

**Epilogue**

_1 Year Later_

Quinn's play finally made its way unto Broadway and the whole gang was out for the opening. It was a sleeper hit and Quinn was instantly the talk of the town. Over the past year, the girls had started to establish a routine back in Lima. Rachel and Brittany spent their days searching for a space to open their studio but had continued to come up empty handed. In the meantime, both Rachel and Quinn participated in Lima's Theatre scene. Rachel had starring roles in the annual musical and various plays while Quinn tried her hand at directing. She enjoyed directing, but found that her passion lie with writing.

While Rachel continued to study Martial Arts, this time at the dojo where Mike was a member, Quinn wrote. She wrote everything from screenplays and stage plays to contributing a number of articles and essays to the Lima Gazette. Both girls also helped Mr. Shue with glee club and Rachel gave a few of the kids voice lessons each week.

They had stayed busy which caused them to slowly drift apart a little and the frustration of which began to put a strain on their otherwise happy marriage. It wasn't like they fought, but they had become too busy to remember the small stuff. They took each other for granted and lost some of the romance that they otherwise cherished. Hiram had once told Quinn to never stop wooing Rachel, and somehow that advice had gotten lost along the way.

Quinn was so wrapped up in the day to day that she forgot to allow herself to dream a little bit. But now, being chatted up by some of the best agents in the business, Quinn remembered that she once had big plans for herself and Rachel. She had always wanted to provide for Rachel, to give her everything the brunette could have ever wanted. Instead, here they were living the mundane day to day and wondered if they made the right choice in choosing to live in Lima.

"Just think about it." An old robust man told Quinn as he thrust his card into her hand.

She looked down at the various cards she had accumulated in the past hour.

"We should, you know."

The blonde looked up at her wife. "We should what?"

"Think about it." Rachel nodded her head toward the man that was walking away from them. "Not him, because he creeps me out, but there were some very good options for agents that can represent you."

"Rachel…"

"You love writing Quinn, and you're amazing at it if the applause was anything to go by." Rachel told her, referring to the success of the premiere.

"I can write in Lima. I have been writing in Lima."

"But Quinn…" Rachel gestured around her. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't want to be in this world. We don't want to look back years from now with any regrets, right? And I have to say that I wouldn't mind being back here for a while."

It wasn't that Quinn needed convincing, it was just that she would hate to have them move and then have things not work out. She couldn't ask Rachel to take that risk with her. Could she?

"How about we give it a year?" Rachel's voice interrupted Quinn's thoughts.

A blonde eyebrow arched. "Live in New York for a year? What about your students or what about glee club? They have a good chance at going to Nationals this year, with our help. Mr. Shue said…"

"Mr. Shue would understand. My students would understand." Rachel's lips twisted into an evil grin. "The only one who wouldn't understand would be Santana."

Quinn paled at the thought.

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked seriously.

Hazel eyes widened. "Of course! You're all I ever wanted."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment, but Quinn…can you honestly deny that we've been living in somewhat of a rut."

They stood in silence as Quinn refused to answer the question. It was true. It wasn't like their passion for each other had faded, Quinn still desired Rachel more than she'd like to admit. But that didn't mean that the mundane things in life got in the way of their fairytale ending. They were supposed to live happily ever after, except that no one ever told them that their story had a long way to go before 'the end.' So now they were stuck with the part in the story that comes after the perfect Hollywood ending. Quinn got the girl, but no movie ever went beyond that predictable kiss at the end.

"I love you." Quinn whispered.

She was startled when Rachel's fingers grazed her lips, before the small hand rested on her cheek. "I know you do." The brunette smiled. "And I love you. That's why I want to do this. I don't want either of us to have any regrets. I don't want us to be forty with teenagers whose lives we ruin because we want to live vicariously through them."

Quinn smiled sadly. She hated parents like that. Her mom used to be a parent like that.

"It may work out, it may not. But wouldn't you rather know for sure? I can waitress and you can still submit articles for the Gazette. That way, I can also audition while you're becoming a Tony award winning writer or director or whatever you choose to do."

"What about your Martial Arts Studio?"

"What studio? We haven't found a place yet; Brittany can still look while we're here."

Quinn could tell that Rachel wanted this, and she did too so she wasn't sure why she fought it so hard. Finally, she gave a nod. "One year. We'll see how it goes."

_2 Years Later_

Quinn had been working steadily for nearly two years. She worked on small Off-Broadway projects, but at least she got to continue to write. Rachel had appeared in one of her productions (on her own merits, of course) and had steadily begun to find work on stage as well. But most of Rachel's work consisted of touring with Small Town Son.

The girls were happier than they were in Lima and they also rekindled their romance. Actually, Quinn found that being married to a sexy musician was more than enough to recharge her sex drive. However, both girls found that they missed some things about Lima. Not the town but their friends and family who still lived in it. Fran had recently married and she and her husband moved to New York City on the Upper East Side. They were expecting their first child, which caused Judy to also move to the east coast. She was living in a small house in New Jersey, but she saw her daughters a lot.

Mike had been consistently receiving steady job offers for dancing and choreography, so he eventually moved to the city. Kurt and Blaine were still in Rachel and Kurt's old apartment and had just gotten married (in a small ceremony). And Kahlan and Cara were also nearby. But other than that, their friends had spread out across the country. Artie and Mercedes lived in LA. Tess and Hayley moved to Chicago last fall, after they got married. Brooke and Richard stayed in New Haven, Sydney moved to Lima with Puck and Quinn was pretty sure Puck would pop the question soon. The rest of their friends from high school were still in Lima. Rachel's dads as well as Shelby, Beth, Coach Sylvester and Mr. Shue were back home as well. Last Quinn heard, Brittany and Santana were in the process of trying to get pregnant.

As much as Quinn missed them, she knew that Lima was the place she had always tried to escape. She loved New York. She loved seeing Rachel in New York. The city was where she belonged. It was where she always belonged, and little by little Rachel had begun to reclaim that old spark. The spark that drove her through most of high school; not because she felt the need to prove she was good enough but because she had finally believed that she was good enough. Rachel owned whatever stage she was on. And not only that, but she was thriving in her Martial Arts career as well. She took over many of the classes at her old school and all of the kids loved her.

Quinn knew that New York would be a perfect place for her wife to open a Martial Arts Studio and wanted to breech the subject with Rachel. But she had more pressing matters at hand. Currently, Rachel had just been offered a callback for the role of Fannie Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl. She came home last night announcing the news and they spent the remainder of the night celebrating (read: making love) except when they took a 'time out' to call and notify Rachel's dads, Kurt and Shelby of the news.

At the moment, Quinn had Rachel wrapped up in her arms. The brunette was sleeping, but they both were still very naked. As Quinn held her wife, her mind continued to wander. They were trying to get pregnant, or Quinn was to be exact. She agreed to carry their first child and couldn't wait to start a family with Rachel. Neither girl could wait for that chapter in their lives to begin. That is why Quinn was thinking so intently on their future. New York was the perfect place for them to raise a family, because this is the place that felt the most like home. Quinn smiled to herself, she always wanted to get out of Lima and she knew without a doubt that that fear of being a Lima loser would never have to be something her children contended with.

"You're thinking so loudly that it's keeping me awake." Rachel muttered from within Quinn's arms. She shifted so she faced the blonde. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Quinn cracked a smile as she kissed the tip of her wife's nose. "Just thinking about us."

Rachel frowned. "What about us? You seemed so lost in thought I swore you had been worrying about something."

Quinn pecked Rachel's lips then tightened her hold on the girl. "Nothing bad. Just…" She sighed. "Are you happy here, Rachel? In New York, I mean."

Rachel wrestled free of Quinn's hold and lifted a leg over Quinn's waist, effectively straddling the taller girl. She kissed the blonde passionately before she rested her core on Quinn's stomach, the heat of which caused the other girl to shiver.

"I had forgotten how much I love New York. Lima will always be a place we go home to…but it…it's not home anymore." She furrowed her brows as if wondering if Quinn understood what she was trying to say. "I'm happy here, Quinn. In New York, with you." Then she studied Quinn. "Are you happy here?"

Quinn's eyes shot open wide. "Yes! I wasn't asking because I want to go back to Lima. I know you miss your mom, and I miss Beth…but, this place…it feels right."

Rachel nodded. Then a sad look crossed her features. "Brittany will be sad when I tell her that we can't go into business together." Her eyes widened. "Santana will kill me and you'll never find my body."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's franticly terrified face. "Always the drama queen."

Rachel leaned down and let her lips brush the blonde's ear. She dropped her voice to a husky whisper as she nipped at Quinn's earlobe. "You know you love it."

Quinn moaned when Rachel pressed her center firmly against the blonde's stomach. She swiftly grabbed Rachel's waist and flipped her over so she could top the girl, the swift action caused Rachel to scream in shock.

Quinn then went straight to work, starting with soft kisses down the brunette's body. She marveled at the fact that after all these years together, she still desired the girl that was beneath her. As she let her fingertips dance downward towards their destination, her mouth found purchase on a taut nipple. She smirked when Rachel moaned loudly at the contact but wasted no time in further pleasuring her wife.

As her fingers easily slid through Rachel's wet folds, her tongue circled the girl's nipple before she tenderly nipped at the erect stub. The action caused Rachel's hips to thrust upwards, toward Quinn's hand, for further stimulation where she needed it most. Quinn happily obliged and pressed two fingers into the brunette's opening. She quickly set a pace with her thrusts and brought Rachel close to the edge but refused to let her tumble over so quickly. With that, she slowed down her pace and smiled at Rachel's grunt of disapproval.

When she gave adequate attention to the other breast, Quinn worked her way downward. She placed opened mouth kisses across Rachel's body. Alternating between kisses and sucking hard to lay claim to the other girl, Quinn's head finally settled between Rachel's legs. She used both hands to spread the girl's legs apart and let her eyes study their target. She nearly came undone when she saw the glistening moisture that was visible proof of Rachel's desire for her.

Without warning, Quinn's lips attached to Rachel's clit as she sucked the nub into her warm mouth. The taste of Rachel surrounded her senses and she squeezed the girl's thighs to keep herself from losing it. Finally she released the nub and let her tongue flatten out as she lapped up the remnants of Rachel's juices. As Rachel's screams increased in volume and frequency, Quinn finally gave in to her wife's demands and worked to bring her over the edge.

When Rachel had recovered from her latest orgasm, she shuffled toward the blonde and kissed her thoroughly. Pulling away from the kiss, she muttered. "You're turn."

Quinn traced her fingertips down along Rachel's arm and pulled the girl close to her. "Would you mind…" She nodded toward the closet. "It's been awhile since…"

She didn't have to finish the words because Rachel was already off the bed and walking toward the closet. Santana had given them a strap-on as a going away present when they left for New York. Both girls were nervous about using it at first, but found that once they did they enjoyed it. Quinn used it the most, she actually found herself turned on by the thought of fucking Rachel senseless. But every once in a while, she liked being on the receiving end of it. Being fucked by her wife was so hot.

As images of the last time passed through her mind, she realized that she was getting herself worked up without Rachel even touching her. She rolled her eyes at herself before letting her eyes settle on the sight that stood before her. Without a doubt, her eyes were black with desire right now. Rachel slowly approached her, but before she reached the bed there was a loud knock on the door.

Rachel glanced at the source of the noise, though it was from a distance it was still audible. When her eyes returned to Quinn, she asked. "Do you think if we ignore it, whoever it is will go away?"

"Even if they don't go away, they can wait outside till we're finished." Quinn muttered, upset with the interruption.

"Don't you think about ignoring me, your cars are parked outside so I know you're both home!"

Rachel and Quinn stared at each other in shock as their eyes widened and their mouths fell open. Together they whispered. "Santana?"

The banging on the door got louder. "If you don't open up I'mna go Lima Heights adjacent on both your asses!"

Quinn sighed loudly before climbing off the bed and picking her clothes up off the floor before getting dressed. She threw one last fleeting glance at Rachel. "Raincheck?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly as she shut the door behind Quinn and proceeded to make herself presentable to her guests.

Quinn walked across the living room. "Relax Santana, I'm coming." She sighed to herself as she thought about the fact that she didn't get a chance to cum because Santana had literally cockblocked her.

With a bit of anger, Quinn opened the door only to be squeezed into a tight hug by Brittany. "Q!"

Quinn chuckled and hugged the bubbly blonde back just as tightly. "Hey Britt." She disentangled herself from the other girl and tossed a playful glare at her Latina friend. "Santana."

The semi-hostile reception caused the raven haired girl to burst out into laughter. "Let me guess, we just interrupted an all-night celebratory sexcapade."

A blonde eyebrow arched. "What are you doing here? In New York?"

"We're moving here!" Brittany replied excitedly.

It was then that Quinn noticed both girls were surrounded by lots of luggage. She stared at her friends with a panicked look in her eye. Once again Santana laughed out loud.

"Not _here_ here, so you and the hobbit can keep your lovenest to yourselves." Santana looked around the room (presumably for said hobbit). "But we are moving to the city."

Quinn was speechless, but it turns out Rachel (who just walked in) had something to say. "You're moving here?"

She spoke with excitement as she greeted both girls happily. "When?!"

Santana smirked at Quinn when Rachel released her from a hug. "Looks like someone knows how to properly greet her best friends."

"Of course I'm happy you're here. It was just…shocking." Quinn replied with a dramatic eye roll.

"Why did you decide to move now? It's been two years." Rachel asked as she led Brittany to the couch. Santana and Quinn automatically followed behind.

"With you now on Broadway, it wasn't like you were coming back to Lima anytime soon." Santana replied as she sat across from her wife and Rachel.

Rachel flushed. "Thanks Santana, but I didn't get the part yet."

The Latina smirked. "Yet. See, even you know it's inevitable." Then her face grew serious. "Anyone who ever heard you sing knows without a doubt that you belong on that stage, Berry."

"Santana…" Rachel breathed with tears in her eyes.

The other girl waved her off nonchalantly. "Besides, you would break Brittany's heart if she didn't get to own that studio with you. She can get the dance studio up and running while you're doing your thing and when you have time you can work on the martial arts side of things. Plus, Mike's here so he can help Brittany with the dance stuff and maybe even martial arts stuff too. And Kahlan, she can run that side of things while you're busy."

Quinn studied Rachel for a reaction. It sounded perfect to the blonde. It'd be best of both worlds. Rachel could have both of her dreams, they could stay in New York, and Santana and Brittany would be nearby again.

"Do you not like the idea?" Brittany asked nervously when Rachel had yet to say a word.

The brunette shook her head frantically. "No it isn't that." She held onto Brittany's hand and looked directly at Santana, then Quinn. "I feel…would it be too selfish of me to want it all?"

Quinn was up in no time, wrapping her wife in her arms. Santana also kneeled beside the girls.

"Of course it's not being selfish, baby." Quinn whispered. "You deserve everything. You deserve to have both of your dreams come true."

"But…I hate to ask you guys to move for me. I mean…Santana, you've been re-establishing your relationship with your Abuela and I don't want to mess with that…"

Santana silenced her with a look. "And we're still going to work on that relationship. This won't change that." Santana shuffled in her spot uncomfortably. "But you guys are just as much my family as anyone and…" Santana rolled her eyes and huffed immaturely. "Okay, fine! I fucking miss you both."

"Awww, San." Quinn teased as she ruffled the girl's hair, much to Santana's dismay. She swatted at Quinn's hand with fake annoyance.

"That's not the only reason we're moving here though." Brittany announced. She waited until three sets of eyes were directed at her. "We're pregnant!"

Quinn sat in shock as Rachel's eyes widened. Neither recovered fast enough for Santana's liking. "Geeze, way to make a girl feel special."

She was caught off guard when Rachel burst into her and held her tightly. Then the smaller girl pulled Brittany into them and they shared an awkward three-way hug that Quinn quickly joined.

"I missed you too." Quinn whispered to Santana with a soft smile. Santana nodded with a knowing smile. "Oh, and congratulations."

_4 Months Later_

Quinn was eagerly awaiting Rachel's arrival. Rachel had been offered the Fannie Brice role and though rehearsals haven't started officially, she has been to several meetings with the director. Besides the meetings with her director, Rachel stayed busy with Brittany, Mike and Kahlan since the four of them had gone into business together. They rented a nice warehouse and were in the final stages of developing the building into their very own studio.

Quinn was immensely proud of her wife. Rachel was ecstatic that her dreams were beginning to show fruition. They had a heart to heart the day Rachel got the part. The brunette had confessed to Quinn that she had similar fears that Quinn did about her self-worth. While Quinn was worried that she had been nothing but a pretty face, Rachel always feared that she had nothing to offer the world but her voice. The brunette admitted that in high school she had always been scared that she was simply tolerated because of her talent.

Even though they didn't always get along in high school, Rachel had acknowledged that Quinn had always been the biggest supporter of her dreams. The brunette took to reminding her wife about their confrontation in the auditorium their junior year. At the time, Quinn thought she was doomed to be miserable in Lima but had hoped that at least Rachel could get out of town and reach Broadway (preferably without Finn).

Rachel had almost given up that dream, or rather it was nearly stolen from her when every ounce of confidence and self-worth she had obtained during senior year vanished in the wake of Russell Fabray. Over time, she learned to love other things. Martial Arts was now ingrained in her in a way that perhaps performing had never been. But the turning point was her audition for Quinn's play. Rachel knew she needed to separate what she thought she needed from what she truly wanted.

It had taken Rachel the year in Lima to realize that she didn't need to perform but that she wanted to. She had told Quinn that even when performing at the Lima Community Theatre (to an audience primarily made up of friends and family), she felt fulfilled. She felt complete. She no longer worried that people only loved her because she had something they desired or envied. Quinn, her biggest supporter, had allowed Rachel to walk away from one dream and toward another. Rachel told her wife that she never loved her more than she did in that moment. And it was in that moment that she truly understood that Quinn loved her for who she was and not for what she could do.

Rachel also admitted to Quinn that as soon as the option to leave Lima had revealed itself, she knew that they were destined to take it. They were both meant for so much more than staying in Lima. Sure they hadn't truly become Lima losers, but their internal sparks were diminishing. It became glaringly obvious within their first month upon moving to New York. Both girls knew that this was the place they would forever call home. This would be the place that they would raise their family.

It was with a smile on her face that Quinn thought about an impending family. She truly couldn't wait for Rachel to get home; she had a surprise for her.

As if on cue, the brunette strutted through the door. Quinn was aware of Rachel's arrival only because she heard the gasp that her wife released when she saw roses scattered across the floor and leading toward their bedroom.

"Baby?" Rachel asked in a sultry tone.

Quinn smirked. She was definitely getting some tonight.

"Yes?" The blonde spoke in a way that nearly had Rachel whimpering. They embraced, sharing a soft kiss.

"Did I ever tell you I have the greatest wife ever?" Rachel smiled as she pulled away from the blonde. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is this all for?"

"Way to cut right to the chase, baby." Quinn chuckled before allowing her right hand to rest on her stomach softly. The movement did not go unnoticed by her wife.

Rachel's hands immediately covered Quinn's. "Please tell me we're celebrating?!"

The smile that appeared on Quinn's face lit up the entire room. She nodded slightly. "I'm pregnant." It was all but a whisper.

Rachel jumped into her and held her tightly before she flew back and released her hold on the other girl. "I didn't hurt you did I? Is the baby okay? Did I hurt it?"

Her tone became frantic causing Quinn to smile lopsidedly. "Relax, Rach. I'm not that fragile. I mean, we can definitely still have sex and everything."

"Quinn!" Rachel chastised her wife.

"I'm serious. And I'll warn you now that I get really horny when I'm pregnant, so…"

Rachel's brows knitted together. "Really? Did that happen last time, because you seemed…fine."

Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Believe me." She sighed. "At the time I just told myself that being around you was literally making me sick." Then her face grew pensive. "Except that time you told us that you were thinking about having sex with Jesse, I actually was nauseous then."

Rachel cooed adoringly. "You're so romantic, Quinn." Then she stepped closer to the blonde and dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. "So, are we going to celebrate or what?"

Quinn kissed her thoroughly and was about to lead Rachel to their bedroom when the doorbell rang. She pulled away from the embrace with a scowl on her face. "I swear, Santana has the worst timing ever."

It came out as a growl and Rachel laughed out loud. "And here I thought I was the one with the sixth sense." She made her way toward the door. "I'll just get rid of them."

"Hurry."

When Rachel opened the door, she was enveloped in a hug and roughly twirled around in a circle. The action caused her to yelp in shock.

"Just look at you, my little Jewish princess!" Puck smirked as he set Rachel down and directed his attention toward Quinn. "And Baby Mama."

"Puck." Quinn couldn't help smiling at the boy, she had missed him. "Sydney."

"Hey guys!" Syd greeted happily before hugging both of her friends.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Rachel asked as she led their guests into the living room.

"Oh you know…" Sydney made sure to gesture in a way that drew attention to the large rock on her left hand. "We're engaged!"

"Well done." Quinn said with a smile, addressing Puck. "You finally manned up."

The boy shrugged boyishly. "Well, you know…"

"Congratulations!" Rachel hugged both of her friends, but as she pulled away from Puck she stated with excitement. "We have news too. Quinn's pregnant!"

Puck's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "No shit?" He looked from one girl to another and then noticed the rose petals strewn around the room. "And we just interrupted celebratory sex."

One look in Quinn's direction assured him that his assumption had been true. He chuckled at the scowl adorning his ex's features. "Then we'll make this quick. We're actually here to settle a dispute."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in question. "Pre-marriage disputes? How domestic."

"We were talking about wedding plans and came to an impasse." Sydney explained. "You see, you are my best friend Quinn. And I wanted you to be my matron of honor…but…"

"But you're my Baby Mama and I want you to stand beside me!" Puck whined.

Quinn looked between the two, her eyes settling on Puck. "Who else is in the wedding party?"

"I want you, Rachel and Beth to stand with me. And Sydney wants you, Tess and Hayley."

The blonde nodded as her eyes met Rachel's. The brunette had tears in her eyes. "You want me?" Her words were directed at Puck. "I'd be honored, and so would Quinn."

"Booyah!" Puck pumped his fist in the air.

"What about me?" Sydney pouted.

"Come on babe, I knew her longer so she should be mine on principle."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I figured she'd choose you, but I had to try." She sighed. "I'll ask Brooke."

A smirk crossed Quinn's face. "I'm actually surprised you fought over me, I would have thought you'd want Rachel. You did have a crush on her after all."

Sydney blushed. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Nope." Quinn made sure she popped the 'p' for emphasis.

"So, now that that's settled…we'll leave you to…celebrating." Puck wiggled his eyebrows as he smirked at his friends. "But seriously, congrats guys."

"Thanks Puck."

_Almost 3 Years Later_

Quinn walked into the waiting room in a happy daze. As soon as she entered, the room full of people excitedly approached her. She saw her two year old, Anderson (named specifically after Anderson Cooper), was playing with Santana's daughter, Lily, and Fran's son, Oliver. Beth was watching over them. Shelby and Beth moved to New York (along with the Berry men) as soon as Quinn and Rachel announced Quinn's pregnancy. Puck and Sydney followed shortly after so Puck could stay near Beth (and everyone else).

"How'd it go? How's my baby?" Hiram asked nervously when he was near enough to Quinn.

"She's fine. They both are." Quinn smiled with adoration. "Baby Hope is as beautiful as her mother is."

"Awwww. When can we see them?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Rachel's resting now and they took Hope away to clean her up. I'm going back in there but I wanted to let you know how it went. I'll come back to get you when she's ready for more visitors."

The others nodded.

"Give our little girl a big hug, Quinn." LeRoy announced as he hugged the blonde. Hiram and Judy hugged her as well and congratulated her.

Quinn had been excited when she got pregnant with Anderson, and loved every second of pregnancy this time through. But when Rachel became pregnant, Quinn never was so content in her life. She loved Rachel being pregnant; she loved that Rachel was carrying their child.

She glanced around the room and found Fran holding her newest addition, Kitty. Then Quinn watched Brittany sit back down in one of the waiting room chairs, the blonde was due any day now. This time around they were having another girl, Marley. Santana had been the most excited when she learned that there would be a new generation of the unholy trinity. Quinn had to remind Santana that this time through they'd make sure that the girls would not be bullies. It was very important for all of them to raise children who focused on lifting others up and not tearing them down.

Quinn made her way over to Anderson and hugged the toddler to her chest. "Mommy's okay, sweetheart. You'll get to see your baby sister soon."

Anderson may have been Quinn's blood, but that boy was Rachel's little shadow. It didn't matter to him that his parents had sort of become famous (Rachel's performance in Funny Girl earned her a part in a new show called, Spring Awakening. Though to Quinn's eternal dismay, Rachel starred alongside Jesse St. Jackass in that play, the brunette had won a Tony for her performance. And Quinn was in the midst of creating a TV show about their old glee club days that was already garnering lots of attention), but that his Mommy was tough and would wrestle with him and teach him to do awesome stuff.

When Rachel had successfully achieved her dreams on Broadway, with Tony in hand, she began devoting more time to the Martial Arts Studio. Wit a family now, she wanted to spend more time at home and the stage took up far too much of her precious time. So she, in essence, retired from Broadway and focused primarily on teaching. Quinn could tell in the brunette's eyes that she was never happier. Sure Rachel succeeded in everything she ever did, but what she ended up being the best at was being a mother. Anderson adored her and she adored him.

It didn't take much time at all for the girls to start talking about having another child. And Rachel wholeheartedly wished to carry the next one. Motherhood suited her and Quinn loved Rachel even more for it. Not to mention that now most everyone important to them had moved to New York. Quinn found herself more than simply content. She was beyond happy. She had it all. For the first time in her life, she considered herself lucky. Lucky to have the family she loved, the girl she loved, kids she loved, and a job she loved. She had her health, they had money and they had the most amazing friends anyone could ask for.

She sighed contently as she made her way back to Rachel's room. The woman was still asleep, so Quinn slowly climbed in bed beside her and held her softly. She kissed Rachel's cheek. Whispered an "I love you" and let sleep take her as well.

_4 Years Later_

Quinn sat beside Santana, Brittany and Fran while Rachel stood in front of the enthralled classroom. It was 'bring your parent to school' day and Anderson wanted Rachel to do a Martial Arts demonstration to the class. Even though Quinn had recently won an Emmy for her TV show and both girls had original songs featured in Artie's recent Hollywood blockbuster, the only thing their kids seemed to know was that they had cool moms who spent time with them and in Rachel's case, took Anderson to Tang Soo Do classes with her.

When he asked the brunette, you'd swear she won her second Tony award. She jumped up and down and danced around the room. Quinn and Hope giggled at her while Anderson rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow (very Quinn-like).

"Is that a yes, Mommy?" He asked with a faux-seriousness. He may have followed Rachel everywhere, but he was completely Quinn's son.

Rachel skipped over to him and hoisted the 6 year old in the air. He tried not to crack a smile but he was chuckling in no time. "It is a yes!" She giggled along with him before placing him on the ground and doing the same to Hope. "Your Mommy is going to kick some butt!"

Hope giggled in adoration. She had Rachel's good nature and endless optimism. But she had Quinn's sense of style and athleticism. Much to the women's boundless happiness, neither of their kids showed signs of low self esteem. That was something both girls prided themselves on. They didn't want their kids to suffer the way they had, they spent day after day encouraging their kids and loving them and showing them how to love others.

In fact, when Anderson graduated from Kindergarten that spring his teacher said he was her favorite student (though teachers aren't supposed to have favorites, she couldn't help loving the boy). She said that he made friends with everyone in the classroom. And that year, they had two new students come in halfway through the year and he was the one to introduce himself to them and make sure the kids felt included. Quinn and Rachel took him out for ice cream and told him how proud they were of him.

Now with Rachel giving a demo, she was the talk of the class. Quinn smirked knowingly; Rachel would probably have twelve new students by the end of the week.

"I always was amazed when she sang…but damn. Every time she does one of those backspin kicks…" Santana whispered from beside Quinn.

"I know." Quinn agreed. Rachel was truly amazing.

_16 Years Later_

Hope, Kitty and Marley had remained the best of friends throughout their childhood. But when they entered High School, it became glaringly obvious that perhaps Marley and Kitty weren't just friends. It took until they turned sixteen before they came out to their families and the two had been together since. The three of them were all on the cheerleading team and though their school didn't have glee club, they had joined the school's choir. All three could sing beautifully and they loved it. But Hope's talent lay on the soccer field. She was a born athlete.

Hope currently was fielding numerous college offers. She had been offered full scholarships to continue to play soccer in college. Even though she and her friends were among the most popular in the school (Hope was Prom Queen last year at the Junior Prom), they were never unkind to their classmates. In fact, the reason they were so popular was because they included everyone. They ruled the school with a heart of gold rather than an iron fist.

Anderson graduated two years ago and joined the United States Air Force in hopes of becoming a pilot. He was more than successful in basic training because he grew up in the dojo with Rachel. He was a 3rd Degree Black Belt when he left and had expressed his desire to help his mother run the studio when he returned from his stint in the military. His parents had never been more proud of him.

The kids had chosen their own paths and had their own dreams to bring to life. Sure Rachel and Quinn missed Anderson while he was gone, and knew that Hope's dream would probably take her away from them as well, but they had preached the importance of following your heart and both kids were doing just that. Anderson's Air Force graduation picture was framed and hanging the Rachel's studio. Both women were at every one of Hope's soccer matches and choir shows. They took their roles of supportive parents very seriously, it was the best job they ever had.

Now it was nearly time for Homecoming, and Hope's soccer team was currently undefeated. She had told Rachel and Quinn that she was nominated to be on the court this year, but was most excited about being asked to the dance by a boy she had been crushing on.

"What's his name?" Quinn asked as she put the finishing touches to Hope's hair. Marley and Kitty were meeting her in thirty minutes and her date was due soon after that.

"I told you, his name is Ryder."

"Ryder what? It's your first real date; I need to know this stuff." Quinn demanded.

Hope crossed her arms with annoyance. "You're not going to terrify him like you and Mom did for all of Anderson's girlfriends, are you?"

"We did not terrify all of them!" Rachel pouted.

Quinn chuckled. "I didn't, but you would casually mention that you could kick anyone's ass and well…few ever came back."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "I was weeding out the weak. If they came back, they were worthy of him."

A smile graced Hope's features. "You don't even know how intimidating you guys can be. People know who you are. You've won awards, you own a studio. Our classmates see you guys on TV awards shows and stuff. You terrify people before they even meet you, so when you say stuff like that…"

Hazel and brown eyes widen. "Sweetheart. People don't treat you…differently because of us, do they?"

Hope smiled again. "They're curious. But no, they don't hang out with me _because _of you guys." Her smile turned dark. "At least you guys are better than Aunt Santana. Kitty was terrified to date Marley forever because she was scared about what Santana would do to her."

Quinn laughed out loud. Rachel cracked a smile. "She really isn't that bad. She's all talk really."

Hope's eyes widened. "Don't let her hear you say that!"

Quinn playfully pushed Hope. "Don't think I forgot what we were talking about. So, tell me about this Ryder guy."

Hope sighed in resignation. "He's a new student. He transferred at the beginning of the year. He's so cute and talented and nice. He just joined our choir."

"Which one is he?" Rachel asked.

"He has brown hair and he's tall." Hope explained. "His last name is Hudson."

Rachel's eyes widened. Quinn's jaw dropped. "You have to be kidding me?!"

"What?" Hope asked with confusion.

Quinn and Rachel shared a look as their gaze fell on their daughter. "We definitely can't wait to meet the boy."

Hope swallowed thickly when the look in her parent's eyes made it hard to breathe. Was she missing something?

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A glimpse into their lives throughout the years. I can't believe this story is finally over! It took forever to get here and it was difficult to write at times, so thank you for all of your support. I am proud of the story that's been told and I'm grateful that you all took the time to read and review it!**


End file.
